To Change the Past, To Save the Future
by The MidKnight
Summary: Having gone back to the past in order to save the future, Lucina has decided that the tactician Robin is somehow connected to her father's murder and decides to keep him under constant surveillance. Meanwhile, Robin does everything in his power to ensure victory for the Shepherds, even if it means sacrificing everything to ensure that Chrom and the others stay alive. RobinxLucina
1. Chapter 1

**The following takes place in the Fire Emblem Awakening universe, after the unmasking of Lucina and before the campaign in Valm. **

It had been three years since Lucina had returned to the past in order to prevent her father's murder. Three years since Naga had sent her and her friends against the stream of time, warning them that not only were their chances of returning slim, but that there was a chance that their own time would cease to exist.

While this last revelation pained her deeply, Lucina chose to go back in time and change the future. She knew that they were fighting a loosing battle, that Grima's army of Risen was only growing in size and strength, and that the world would fall and be destroyed eventually. At least by going to the past, there was a chance of preventing this catastrophe from happening.

Lucina's original plan was to meddle as little as possible with the past, only interfering with key events that would have defining impacts in future events, and then attempt to return to her own timeline. The first one had been successful, preventing the assassin from crippling her father's sword hand. The second one, however, had been a failure. Her intervention was not enough to save Emmeryn, and had only served to delay it. She feared that her tactic of minimal interference had only stalled the flow of time, not changed its course.

It was then that she decided on a different approach, one that was more forceful. Rather than hide in the shadows and only appear in key moments, she would remain by her father's side at all time. She had asked to join his army in the upcoming battle in Valm, and Chrom had agreed; and while Lucina was ecstatic that she would be able to spend more time with the parents that she had lost long ago, she knew that her mission came first.

She would have to be alert at all times, taking note of every single detail to make sure that nothing went under her radar, no matter how trivial it seemed. More importantly, she had to keep on eye on every member of Chrom's army, especially the Shepherds; because the next event she had to prevent was probably the most crucial one.

She had to identify her father's would be killer, and eliminate that person before they killed Chrom

...

* * *

"Lissa, have you seen Lucina?" Chrom asked as he overlooked the final preparations for their departure. They were at one of the western ports of Regna Ferox, loading supplies and weapons unto the many shops that Plegia had graciously given them. Most of the Shepherds were already on board as well, with only a few of them still missing.

"She said that she had to grab some things before boarding," Lissa responded as she kept polishing her staff, "she said she would be back soon."

"Well we can't have her being late, we need to set sail before the sun rises if we wish to arrive at Valm by tomorrow morning. I'll go hurry her up," he said as he walked towards the inn where the Shepherds had been staying.

"Oh no you don't!" Lissa suddenly said as she grabbed her brothers arm.

"Hey what are-Lissa let go of me!" Chrom said as he tried to pull away. Despite her small stature, Lissa had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Chrom there are times when a woman needs some time to herself to "get ready" and the last thing they need if for their parents-especially their father-to just barge in and interrupt them," Lissa said sternly.

"How do you know that?" Chrom asked confused.

Lissa didn't answer and simply gave the prince and annoyed look.

"Right, sorry, wasn't thinking when I said that. But just because you were-are-like that doesn't mean all girls are like that, right? I mean, Lucina could be different."

Lissa giggled, "oh trust me Chrom, there are certain things that all girls have in common. Just like there are certain...things that all boys have in common," she said as she eyed him slyly.

"What are you-"

"Like that time when you were 16 and Emmeryn accidentally entered your room without knocking and-"

"Okay, okay!" Chrom interrupted her as his face turned red, "just, please tell Lucina that we are almost ready."

"Well if you insist," Lissa snickered as she headed towards the inn, "oh by the way, whatever happened to that milkmai-"

"THANK YOU LISSA!" Chrom said loudly while he made sure his wife wasn't around to hear that last part.

...

* * *

As it turns out, Lissa was half right about Lucina wanting some privacy; however, the reasons for the need for privacy had nothing to do with "women issues". This was much more serious; she pulled out a small list from her pocket and laid it out on her desk. On it was the list of all the members of the Shepherds.

And on that list the name of her father's killer was written down.

Based on the information she collected in the future, she knew three things about her father's demise: first it happened on the day the fell dragon's revival second Chrom had only taken a small group of elite fighters with him on that fateful day (all of whom were never heard of again) and third he was struck down by his closest ally.

Taking all of this into consideration and having observed the Shepherds closely for the past couple of weeks, Lucina had managed to cross off most of the names until she narrows it down to three suspects: Vaike, Frederick, and Robin.

Vaike, or "Uncle Teach" as Lucina knew her in the future, had been in that group that had followed Chrom that fateful day; also, despite all his claims of being her father's "rival" aunt Lissa had confided to her that deep down he considered Chrom one of his closest and dearest friends. While he was nowhere as bright as Chrom, he was definitely as strong-if not stronger-and could easily overpower him on brute straight alone. Face to face Chrom could hold his own against Vaike, but if he were to stab him in the back...

Frederick, or "Freddy Bear" as she used to call him while growing up, had also been in the group that followed Chrom to fight Grima; he was also extremely close to her father, having been him guardian for all of his life and even teaching him how to fight when he got older. Not only was he one of the strongest and most skilled members of the Sheperds, but he taught Chrom everything he knew and could easily beat him most of the times that they sparred together. If he were to go against Chrom with the intent to kill...

Finally, there was Robin, and that was were Lucina had met a roadblock. Of the three possible candidates, he was the one she knew the least about. She definitely remembered a Robin in her time, a tactician that worked with her father and was credited as being the driving force behind Ylisse's victories against Plegia and Valm, and that not only was he part of the group that was sent after Grima, but that he organized the whole mission; but something was wrong about this Robin. The Robin in her time was stoic, quiet, and always putting work before anything else. The only times she had seen him in person when he appeared before Chrom to discuss strategies, and afterwards he would lock himself in the royal library to study for hours before leaving at nightfall. More importantly, while he was definitely Chrom's top advisor and right hand man, he always separated work from social activities, spending almost no personal time with him or his family.

Yet this Robin could not be any more different; he was cheerful, optimistic, and always willing to help anyone and everyone with their own personal problems. He was still dedicated and studious, but no where near as closed off as the Robin in her time. Not only that, but this Robin was much closer to Chrom, almost as if they were brothers; Lissa even told her that he had been Chrom's best man at his wedding, something that definitely did not happen in her own time.

"It's like he's a completely different person," Lucina muttered to herself, and she believed she knew why. Somehow, her going back to the past must have changed something without her knowing it. There had to be a point in time that she-or perhaps even one of her friends-had changed without realizing it. According to her father, the Robin from this time had amnesia, with no recollection of his past; meaning that something must have happened to him. Something that caused that.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door, "Lucina? Are you in there? Chrom says we are almost ready to leave.

"Coming Lissa!" she said as quickly pocketed the list and opened the door, facing the pouting princess in front of her.

"Hey! What did we agree on earlier? That's aunt Lissa to you, missy!"

"But I'm not the same Lucina as the one in this time. Also, I think I might be a bit older than you. Won't it be weird?""

"Nope! I always wanted a niece to bond with, and now that you're hear I'm going to make the most of it. So from now on, you're calling me aunt Lissa, understood?"

"But I-"

"No buts!" Lissa said as he poked Lucina's nose.

Lucina couldn't help but smile, seeing how Lissa was still as upbeat and cheerful as she was in the future, "You're right. I'm sorry about that, aunt Lissa."

"Much better," Lissa giggled, "now let's go!"

Lucina followed Lissa to the docks, where she noticed her father making the final preparations on one of the ships. She was so engrossed with him that she didn't notice the person walking towards her direction, nose deep inside a book titled "Wyvern Wars".

Suddenly they bumped into each other, causing Lucina to step back and the other person to drop their book.

"Forgive me, I wasn't-" Lucina stopped as she noticed whom she had bumped into. The man was a little taller than her, with messy white hair, brown eyes, and wearing a black and purple cloak. He seemed just as surprised as she was.

"Lucina I'm so sorry," Robin said as he picked up his book and placed it inside his cloak, "I should have been paying more attention, but these "Wyvern Wars" series are so fascinating I just can't help myself. I must thank your mother for introducing them to me."

_Novels? But you're father's chief tactician. Shouldn't you be preparing for battle? _Lucina thought confused and perhaps even a little bit annoyed. However, she knew that she couldn't say that out loud, least she give the wrong impression.

"Please sir Robin, it was all my fault," she said as she bowed politely, "I should have been been paying more attention."

Robin smiled sheepishly, "please, don't call me sir Robin. Just Robin is fine."

"Very well sir Ro-I mean Robin."

"Well it's a start."

"Ahem"

Both of them turned around and saw Lissa glaring at them with her arms crossed.

"Robin I know that my niece is beautiful and all, but I would ask that you do not court her while we're having some bonding time."

Robin face immediately turned red, "No! I mean I wasn't-that's not-"

"He wasn't courting me aunt Lissa; we simply bumped into each other and I was apologizing," Lucina said calmly, though her cheeks did turn a light shade of pink.

"Riight. Anyway come on!" Lissa said as she grabbed Lucina's arm and started pulling her away, "Vaike is about to have another arm wrestling match with Sully, and I have five chocolate bars on the line here!"

"Aunt Lissa wait! Slow down!" Lucina said as the petite princess kept pulling her away.

"Don't worry Robin! You can have your turn with Lucina later!" Lissa chirped.

"But I wasn't-" Robin began before Lissa and Lucina were gone. He scratched his head in confusion, wondering what that had been all about.

**Author's Note: Hello! Sorry for not putting this part earlier, but my internet broker down.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading my first fic; I decided to start writing it as a way to practice my english writing, so I would very much appreciate criticism and advice on not just the story, but also the diction and syntax. Seriously, any criticism is appreciated, even negative ones. Especially negative ones.**

**As for the story itself, yes it's going to be a RobinxLucina story. I'll be using most of the main ideas from the gameplay, but I'll add a few things to make it more "rounded". The focus of the story will be Robin and Lucina, but it will also encompass the other Shepherds, even the future ones.**

**Speaking of which as you may have noticed, other than Chrom, I didn't detail the parents for the future children. While I do have some ideas, I would gladly be willing to here your suggestions for pairings (including Chrom's wife) **


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's mind was racing, his forehead sweating, his hand clenched tightly by his side. He was trapped, his cavalry on the verge of being cut off and decimated. If they were to fall the enemy's dark fliers would close in and attack the healers in the back. He needed to think of something, now.

_Wait, what if...that's it! _he thought as a new plan begin to formulate in his mind.

"I move the battalion of archers back with the healers, and send in the mages to backup the cavalry," he said smugly.

"Ho, ho! A brilliant strategy indeed my friend," Virion chuckled from the other side of the table and he looked at Robin's new formation, "not only do you protect your cavalry from being completely cut off, but you also ensure that my dark fliers come nowhere near your healers without them being decimated. Bravo!"

"Well I always try to be three steps ahead," Robin sighed in relief as he kept analyzing the board, "though against you Virion I'm lucky to ever be one step ahead."

"You sell yourself short, dear tactician. You have made great strides since our first match, both in the game and in the battlefield. You've even managed to keep me on my toes these last few matches, a feat that few have been able to accomplish."

"And yet I still haven't been able to defeat you at this blasted game."

"Yes well, fortunately we have yet to encounter an enemy as brilliant as I," Virion said as he tossed his hair.

"Or as fashion blind," Robin grinned.

"What?! You dare mock my cravat, again?!"

"Interpret that as you will Virion. Your move."

"Well then, I believe it is time for the gloves to come off," Virion said as he moved his generals to the front lines.

"Ho there! What are you two doing?" Robin heard someone boom behind him. Before he could react he felt a large hand slam his back with enough force to almost send him over the table, "playing a game of wits, eh?"

"Hello Basilo," Robin said as he turned around to face the former Khan.

The large man grinned as he grabbed Robin's shoulder tightly, "Robin my boy! We haven't talked in a while! Feels like you've been avoiding my big brown arse! Ready for some more advice from your's truly?"

_Oh gods, not this again _Robin thought as he thought of a way to get out of this situation, "Khan Basilo, you haven't met Virion yet, have you?"

"Actually, the Khan and I have already been acquainted," Virion said as he tok a sip from his elderberry tea.

"Wait, really?" Robin asked genuinely surprised.

"Ha ha, that's right!" Basilo laughed, "fancy pants and I happen to meet at a local tavern after the war with Plegia ended. Fool thought he could challenge me to a competition to see who could walk out with the loveliest young lass."

"Indeed, and this "fool" proved himself to be victorious on that encounter," Virion smirked

"Now hold on there pretty boy! I was the one who won the bet; or did you forget that gorgeous blonde that seemed interested in my tales of adventure?"

"Was that before or after she handed you the check, tip included?"

"Real funny, aren't ya? Last time I checked, all you received that night were slaps on the face."

Despite himself Robin couldn't help but laugh and shake his head in amusement, "why am I not surprised that you two would bond over your failed attempts of philandering?"

"My, my, you wound me with such an ugly word."

"Exactly! We aren't philandering, we're just putting ourself out there! After all, sooner or later one lovely lass is bound to say yes. Besides, it's better to have tried and failed rather than not try at all," he said as he squeezed Robin's shoulder.

"Again, Basilo, I simply don't have time for that sort of lifestyle right now; nor am I interested in it," Robin said calmly as he kept focusing on the board, "I move my pegasus knights to counter your right flank of sword masters."

"Bah! Youth truly is wasted on the young," Basilo said as he shook his head and left the two of them.

"Our friend is right Robin; I have yet to see you in the company of the fairer sex. Or perhaps you are looking for another type of companionship?" Virion asked.

"I can assure you that is not the case Virion. I simply haven't found someone that interest; not that I have been looking anyway."

"True, but every man needs to blow off steam, no? And as the tactician of Chrom's army, surely you must have lot's of pent up stress you wish to release."

"Virion the day I take your advice on releasing stress will be the day I become the fell dragon and destroy the word. If I were to look for a woman, it would be to properly court her, not toy around with her."

"Then allow me to assist you! Once we defeat that dastard Walhart, I shall take you to meet some of Rosanne's lovely ladies. I can assure you, my dear tactician, that if there is one thing that Rosanne is unrivaled, it's in its women."

"Perhaps you have a point; after all Cherche is from Rosanne, right? And she is quite beautiful. Perhaps I should invite her to dinner," Robin contemplated.

"What?! My lovely-I mean, my vassal? I suppose she is quite pretty. Though I don't think-"

"Relax Virion, it was a joke," Robin chuckled.

"...you really are a sly one, my friend," Virion said as he smiled.

"Hopefully sly enough to win this match..."

"On that note, I charge forward with my great knights and break through your mercenaries, leaving the flank open for my paladins to attack directly. Check mate good sir."

"Damnation!" Robin cursed as Virion poured himself another cup of tea.

* * *

...

"HAAH!" Lucina cried out as she lunged at her father. Chrom countered her attacked, parring her blow and managing to push her back.

"YAAH!" Chrom cried out as he slashed down toward Lucina. She attempted to parry the blow like her father had done before, but the force caused the wooden sword to be thrown off her hands.

Chrom held his own practice sword against Lucina's chest, "I believe this match is mine," he panted.

"So it would seem; I admit defeat father," Lucina said, he face slightly disappointed.

"Hey don't make that face Lucina, your form has improved considerably since out first match."

"And yet it's still not enough to get past your defenses; fighting against you is like fighting a wall."

Chrom laughed, "have you been sparring with Sully as well?"

"No, not to my recollection. Why do you ask?" Lucina asked confused.

"Well it's just-you know what, never mind," Chrom said as he waved it off.

"Shall we go again, father?" Lucina asked as she picked up her wooden sword.

"Why don't we take a break? We've been sparing for hour now, and the last thing I want is for you to wear yourself down before we reach Valm," Chrom said as he took a seat.

"But...I was really hoping to spend more time with you father," Lucina said childishly.

Chrom chuckled, "I didn't say we couldn't," he said as he patted the space next to him.

Lucina felt her chest well up with excitement. Tentatively, she sat down next to her father, trying her best to not show just how much it meant to her.

"Lucina? Is everything all right?" Chrom asked concern.

"Sorry it's just...this is new to me. Spending some time with my father," Lucina admitted embarrassed.

"Lucina...you know I'm always here for you right? I don't know what kind of person I was your time or what I did to you, but it clearly affected you; and for that I'm sorry."

"Fahter no! You didn't do anything wrong; or haven't done anything yet. Not that I'm saying you will...or won't..."

"Guess time travelling can be confusing, eh?" Chrom asked.

"What I meant to say was that, because of the events in the future, I have few memories of my father before he...he died. But I promise I won't let that happen, for your sake and for the sake of your Lucina."

Chrom put his arm around Lucina's shoulder and smiled at her, "just remember, you are also Lucina. It doesn't matter that you came from the future, you are-and will always be-my daughter; and I could not be more proud of you."

"Father I...thank you," Lucina managed to say while trying to hold back her tears.

"Now, please, talk to me. Tell me anything, ask me anything."

_I should take this chance, _Lucina thought to herself. As much as she didn't want to interrupt this moment with her father, she knew that her mission came first.

"Actually father, I was wondering if you could tell me how you met Robin?"

Chrom looked at her confused, "Robin? That's an...odd request. Why?"

Lucina was ready for that question, "you told me in the future that Robin was an important part of your life, that he was like family to you. In fact you often told me that I should treat him like family myself every time he visited," it pained her to lie to her father's face, but it was the only way to avoid suspicion.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Lucina responded as she cringed inside, "but I never got to ask you how you met him."

Chrom sat back and scratched his head will focusing, "well..."

...

* * *

**Three years ago**

"Excellent work today my lord," Frederick said as the company left the village. The Shepherds had been called in to deal with a bandit problem, and Chrom and Frederick where the ones to answer the call. Lissa was also with them, this being her first official mission as a Shepherd.

"Thank you Frederick. Though I believe Lissa deserves some praise as well. For her first time, she did an excellent job. Right Li...ssa," Chrom stopped when he noticed that his sister had run ahead of them.

"Chrom! Frederick! Hurry up! I want to get back to Emm as soon as possible!" she called out as she kept running.

"Always impatient that one," Frederick lamented as he shook his head, "if only she would put some of that energy into her training."

"If by "training" you mean "Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour" then believe me, no one has enough energy for that," Chrom chuckled.

"Hey you slowpokes, what's taking you so-WAAH!" Lissa suddenly cried out as she tripped over something.

"Lissa!"

"My lady, are you all right?!"

Lissa groaned as she dusted the dirt off her dress, "I'm fine. I just tripped on-" she froze when she saw what she had tripped over.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Lissa, what is it?!" Chrom asked as they approached her.

"Body! Dead body!" Lissa pointed at the body in front of her. It was lying on its side , with it's cloak covering its head.

"Is that all? Please don't scare us like that again," Chrom sighed, "besides, you've seen dead bodies before. Hell, you saw me and Frederick kill bandits not ten minutes ago!"

"Yeah but I never saw one so close-WAAAH IT JUST MOVED!" she suddenly yelled. Indeed the body seemed to suddenly stir, possibly in response to all of the noise, "IT'S COMING BACK FROM THE DEAD!"

"Calm down Lissa! It's probably just asleep. Honestly, dead people coming back from the dead; can you imagine something like that?"

"I guess not..." Lissa murmured as he straightened herself and got closer to the lying figure, "should we do something?"

"My lady stand back," Frederick interrupted as he pulled out his sword.

"Frederick what are you doing?! This person could be injured!" Chrom exclaimed.

"True my lord, but we do not know that. For all we know this person is just waiting for one of us to come close enough before attacking; we can not discard the idea that this could be a trap," Frederick replied as he extended his sword towards the unconscious person. He used the tip of his blade to carefully remove the cloak over the person's head, revealing a young man with white hair sleeping underneath.

"Satisfied Frederick? Now would you please remove your sword before you accidentally stab his face?"

"Very well my lord; but please be weary," Frederick replied as he sheathed his sword.

"What should we do with him Chrom?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know. We can't just leave him here, but we can't just stay and wait for him to wake up; we need to return to the capital as soon as possible."

"Well we have to do something."

"What do you propose we do?"

"I...I dunno."

Suddenly the man eyes started to open, slowly stretching his back as he woke up. When he saw Chrom and Lissa over him he froze.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom said as he noticed the man wake up.

"Hey there!" Lissa smiled at him.

The man didn't respond, unsure of what to do next.

Chrom noticed this and extended his hand, "there are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand."

...

* * *

**Present**

"So you just found him lying on the field unconscious?" Lucina asked.

"Thats right. We then discovered that he had no memories, that he could barely remember his own name. At first we simply took him in because we couldn't just leave him there dazed and confused. However he soon proved himself to be an excellent tactician, especially when we were attacked by bandits and even Risen for the first time later that day; so I asked him if he would join the Shepherds."

"I see," Lucina said as she suddenly got up.

"Lucina? Are you all right?"

"Forgive me father, but I'm feeling a bit thirsty. Would you mind if I get some water?"

"Oh, of course." Chrom answered.

"Thank you father," Lucina said as she walked towards the ship's cabins.

Once she was out of Chrom's sight she leaned against the wall, her mind racing and her chest tightening.

The truth was that she did know how her father and the future and the Robin in the future had met, but it had been a completely different story. In her time, Robin had showed up to Ylisse and offered his services for the fight against Plegia, roughly a week after Gangrel had openly declared war on them.

The fact that her father had simply found Robin in the middle of nowhere before the war started, that he had lost all his memories, and, more importantly, that this had happened on the same day that Lucina had returned to the past, it all pointed to her original theory: her going back to the past had some sort of unintended effect.

"But how did that change him?" Lucina thought out loud. Could the Robin in her time have been an impostor, replacing the original Robin in order to get close to Chrom? Or maybe...it was the Robin in this time that had somehow been replaced by an impostor. It was possible, after all Naga had warned them that Grima knew about their attempts to change the past, which is why he had send Risen after them.

Before this she was still uncertain of who could have been her father's killer; now it seemed like Robin was becoming the prime suspect. She knew what she had to do next.

She would keep a close eye on Robin on all times. She knew too little about him right now, and she had to make sure whether or not he was somehow connected to her father's death. She would have to follow him around, stick to him like a second shadow. Whether Robin went, Lucina would make sure to be nearby and keep him under her watch.

...

* * *

Tharja was working over her cauldron when she suddenly sneezed three times.

"You okay there sunshine?" Gaius asked as he plucked a piece of candy into his mouth.

"Strange...I felt a chill run up my spine."

**Author's Note: wow, that was a fast update. Seriously though, don't expect the rest of the chapters to be out this fast; the only reason I got this done today is because my train was delayed for five hours, so I thought I might as well work on it. **

**Also, holy shit this was a long chapter. I'd like to say that the rest will not be this long, but I'd be lying. **

**Anyway in terms of pairings three have already been decided: Chrom/Sumia, Virion/Cherche, Gaius/Tharja. The rest are still on the fence. **

**Enjoy and please leave any and all criticism below. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Inside the Plegian Castle**

Validar entered the room and closed the door behind him; it was small, lit by only a few candles hanging from the walls, and empty except for a mark of the Grimleal painted in in the middle of the room.

"!eeht nopu llac I ,thgil fo dlrow eht ot dne dna gnirb dna ssenkrad eht morf esir lliw ohw eh ,nogard llef hO" Validar chanted as the mark began to glow purple.

Suddenly a dark hole began to form over the mark, dark energy pouring from it and spreading throughout the room; but Validar paid no attention to it. Instead he knelt down, his head facing the ground in uttermost respect.

Suddenly a pair of crimson red eyes appeared inside the darkness, glaring at the king before them, "Validar. Why have you summoned me?" a voice hissed from inside the void.

"Master Grima, I bring you news from my spies observing the followers of Naga. They have reported to me that they are on their way to Valm in order to overthrow Walhart."

"And what can you tell me about the Conqueror?"

"I have another informant stationed by his side. He is a fool, and Walhart already knows of his betrayal; fortunately his hubris has clouded his judgement, seeing him as no threat to his campaign. As such he continues to provide us with information regarding his movements."

"And?"

"He has began to deploy his troops in order to strike down prince Chrom and his army, starting with a full front attack overseas."

"Excellent. The stream of time has returned to its original flow; soon my time shall come, and I shall lay waste to this world and create a new one in my image. Walhart is the only possible threat to my return; and once he is destroyed, nothing will stop me."

"Master, what about the girl? The one who came back from with you?"

"She is a nuisance, not a threat. No matter how much she interferes, her efforts will be fruitless; humans can never hope to change fate, their own or the world's."

"But she is an unwanted player in this time, master. Her mere presence has already cause the flow of time to be disrupted. We do not know what else she could do if she is left unchecked."

The eyes narrowed at Validar, "are you questioning me?"

The darkness from the void started to spread throughout out the room, dronwing out the candles and threatening to swallow Validar whole.

"The only thing that girl has managed to change was the time of your demise, something that I was able to fix; question me again, and I will personally change it again."

"Forgive me master, but all I'm suggesting is that me eliminate the girl before she becomes a threat; after all, if the divine dragon herself sent her, there must be something about her that could be troublesome in the future," Validar responded calmly.

The voice didn't answer, leaving the room with a maddening silence. Suddenly, the darkness around Validar started receding back into the void.

"Very well. Tell your informant that if he manages to eliminate the girl before Walhart is brought down, he will be rewarded beyond his wildest dreams."

"Yes my master," Validar said as he got up.

"But remember; he must not lay a finger on the boy. I want him alive; I need him alive. Remind him that if he touches a single hair on him, I will send him to world of eternal darkness, where his screams of pain and suffering will ring for all of eternity."

"Very well. Is there anything else, my master?"

Silence.

"Bring me...sustenance."

"Of course," Validar bowed as he left the room.

The void started closing, retracting all of the darkness in the room with it. Soon it was gone, as if it had never been there in the first place.

The door suddenly opened, with a man dressed in dark robes walking in. In his arms he carried the still bleeding carcass of a goat. He placed the goat in the middle of the mark of Grima and stepped back.

""noitoved lanrete em fo lobmys a sa gnireffo siht eeht gnirb I ,amirG drol hO," the man chanted as he extended his arms and faced the ground.

The candles in the room started to flicker and fade, with the room growing darker and darker. The man stood patiently, waiting for his lord to take the offering.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He opened his eyes in annoyance, which quickly widened in fear when he saw what was happening. Right in front of him, protruding from his chest, was a human hand clenching his still beating heart. He tried to move, but his body would not listen to him.

He felt someone lean forward and whisper in his ear, "I accept your offer."

"Master...Grima," the man choked out.

The figure pulled his hand from the mans body, causing it to crumple on the floor. He raised the heart it inhaled deeply, taking in the intoxicating smell. The smell of human fear right before its demise.

He clenched the heart tightly, and it suddenly burst into purple and black flames. It burned for several minutes, until the flames died out and the heart was gone.

The figure turned its left hand around, inspecting the mark upon it; the eye of Grima was glowing faintly.

"The blood flows but the heart is still weak."

* * *

Robin looked up in horror as Emmeryn plummeted to the ground below her. His whole body seized up, frozen in place as the Exalt fell onto the ground with a sickening thud.

"No...no...this can't be happening," Robin muttered to himself.

"EMM!" Chrom cried out as he ran towards his sister. Upon reaching her he gently cradled her head in his arms, his face reflecting despair and anguish.

"No Emm! You can't die! Please don't die!" Lissa sobbed into the Exalt's chest.

"My plan...it wasn't suppose to be this way...I thought..."

Chrom looked up at Robin, his eyes filled with tears and his face twisting in anger.

"You did this..."

"Chrom I.."

"Your plan got Emm killed! This is all your fault!"

"You promised us that you would save her!" Lissa yelled as she looked up at Robin, her face contorted with pure hatred.

"I...I didnt..." Robin stuttered. He felt his body go numb, his mind beginning to cloud with doubt and fear.

_You failed them. _He heard a voice whisper in his head _you failed them and now they resent you. Such is the price of forming bonds with others. You will eventually fail them, and they in turn will resent you. _

"No..."

_Such bonds are puny against time itself; they never last, they only weaken and fade. But power, ultimate power, can last an eternity. You are weak now, but you can be so much more. You can become the force that will reshape the world, reshape it as you see fit; but you still do not posses the power to do so. Obtain it, and not even mountains will be able to stand in your path; but the only way you can obtain such power, is if you cut off all bonds and fight only for you. Fight only for yourself, fight to become the strongest, fight so that you never fail again._

Suddenly Robin was holding a thunder tome in his left hand, and pointing at Chrom and Lissa with his right.

"No! Stop!" Robin yelled in vain as his body seemed to ignore him and move on his own.

"I knew it! You were against us all along!" Chrom yelled as he drew Falchion and charged at Robin.

"Chrom get away!" Robin pleaded as sparks started to form in his hand.

Chrom ignored him and readied his blade as he got closer.

Robin opened fire.

* * *

"Gah!" Robin cried out as he woke up. He was in a cold sweat and was panting heavily, still shaken up about what had just happened.

Ever since Emmeryn's death, Robin had been often plagued by nightmares. Nightmares that tended to revolve around his failure to save her, to help Chrom in one of his most dire moments. But something about this dream was different...

"Ah!" he cried out in as his left hand suddenly throbbed in pain. He looked at the strange mark upon it-which he always assumed to be some sort of bizarre birthmark-and for a second it seemed like it was glowing.

_I need to get some fresh air, _he thought to himself as he got up and put on one of his shirts. It was still fairly early, so he was extremely careful not to make any noise and wake up any of the Shepherds sharing the cabin with him.

"Oy...just one more perogi...must not eat too much...bear wrestling later," Gregor muttered in his sleep.

"My love...your beauty...it's unparalleled," Virion smiled in his sleep.

"...ma...the pigs got into the wine cellar...again," Donnel tossed in his sleep.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle in amusement as he walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He headed towards the main deck, hoping that the sea air would help him clear his mind and calm down.

Unbeknownst to him, however, there was someone trailing behind him. Lucina was silently keeping up with the tactician, hiding amongst corners every time she got the chance. Years of Risen ambushes in the middle of the night had turned her into a light sleeper, meaning that she had immediately woken up when Robin had passed by her own cabin. Realizing it was him, she decided to follow him and see what he could be up to at such an early hour.

Robin, on the other hand, was too wrapped up in his own problems to even notice that he was being followed. He leaned the railing at the side of the ship and looked over at the horizon. The sun was beginning to rise, giving the sky a small tinge of orange amongst the deep blue twilight. The sea was clam and serene, even appearing immobile. It was breathtaking.

And yet Robin could not enjoy it, for his mind was still replaying what happened in his dream over and over again. Emmeryn's death, Lissa's distraught, and more importantly Chrom's anger. It had all seem so vivid, so real.

"It was just a dream. I was just a dream," he muttered to himself as he tightened his grip on the railing.

_But it wasn't, it really happened. You failed to save Emmeryn. You failed to keep your promise to Lissa. You failed Chrom _he thought to himself.

He sighed and slumped forward his head resting over his arms. Soon he would be going up against Walhart the Conqueror, a man who had single handedly conquered and entire continent. Compared to him, Gangrel might as well have been an infant waving a stick. If he was barely able to defeat him...

"No," Robin thought as he straightened up, "I will not let my doubts get the best of me. Not again. I will work as hard as I can to ensure success; I just need to redouble my efforts, become stronger, smarter, and the tactician that the Shepherds deserve. I will not fail them again."

"Talking to yourself handsome?" he heard someone ask behind him. He turned around and saw a woman with flaming red hair leaning on the ships mast with a sly smile on her face.

"Anna? What are you doing so early?" Robin asked confused.

"Setting up shop takes time cutey. We Anna's are taught to rise with the sun and make sure everything is ready before the customers wake up. After all, a groggy customer is the best customer," she smirked.

Robin couldn't help but smile, "as long as we're not those "customers" that you speak off."

Anna shrugged, "can't make any promises. After all, that big blonde guy seems to be interested in my collection of "legendary" axes."

"Could you please not take advantage of poor Vaike? Seriously, there's no sport in it. Besides, if he ever finds out what you're doing to him, he chase you down for a refund; that is, if Sully doesn't find you first."

Anna clicked her tongue, "oh right, that wife of his is quite the bruiser isn't she? Wouldn't want to be facing her end of the spear," she sighed in resignation, "fine, I'll leave the man alone. You'd think that as a fellow redhead Sully would be on me side."

"Well there's always Cordelia," Robin suggested.

"Ugh, gods no. I'd rather donate all my life savings to charity than have to spend another miserable day listening to her lament about her unrequited love towards our commander. Naga help the poor sap who marries that wreck."

"Anna..." Robin said as his tone rose in annoyance.

"Fine, fine. I won't say anything else about "Miss Perfection". Happy?" she asked.

"Thank you. I know Cordelia can be a bit...overwhelming at times, but she is still a valued member of the Shepherds; and I don't want anyone badmouthing each other, especially not behind their backs."

"Oh really? What about that hex caster that's been stalking you?"

Robin coughed nervously at the mention of Tharja, "she's...unique, I'll give you that. A bit eccentric, but still a good person deep down. Besides, she seems to be spending more time with Gaius these days."

"An obsessive witch and a sugar addicted thief; if they have any kids they are going to be something out of this world."

Despite himself Robin couldn't help but laugh at that last statement. When he collected himself he smiled at Anna, "thanks Anna."

"Oh? What for?"

"I was feeling a bit down, but you cheered me up. I really appreciate it."

"Any time handsome," Anna said as she winked at him, "besides, I was looking for you to give you some good news."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Remember that request to had for me before we left port Ferox?"

Robin's eye's widened, "you got them?"

"Right here," Anna pulled out a bag filled with scrolls behind her, "this is all I manage to get from the Anna's stationed across Valm. I don't know how much it wil-"

Anna was suddenly cut off when Robin ran up to her and embraced her tightly, "thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this is going to help us!"

Anna laughed and patted him on the back, "easy there tiger; if you break it you buy it. Besides, we still have to discuss the subject of payment."

"Right. I was hoping you'd forget that," Robin said sheepishly as he let go of Anna, "guess it would be wishful thinking to have you donate them from the bottom of your heart, no?"

"Sorry stud, girl's gotta make a living. Besides, the other Anna's weren't not all that keen about sharing their trade secrets; we don't give away that information freely, not even to family. The only reason I was able to get these at all was because I promised the other Anna's a cut of the profits."

"I understand," Robin said as he looked around to make sure they were alone, "let's go somewhere a bit more private first."

Anna raised her eyebrow surprised, "well aren't you being forward."

"Very funny Anna," Robin scowled as he headed towards one of the empty cabins on board.

* * *

Lucina watched them the whole time they had been talking. She didn't catch what they had been talking about, but clearly something was going on between them. When Robin was alone he had been tense and contemplative, but his demeanor changed completely when Anna appeared. Were they an item? It was possible, though she didn't remember an Anna from her time and the Robin from the future had no wife or family.

Then it hit her: what if Anna and Robin had been a couple, but she had been killed some time in the near future? Of course, that made sense! Perhaps her death was the reason why his personality was different in the future. After all, the death of a loved one could easily break even the strongest person; she remembered how devastated her mother had been when they received word of Chrom's demise.

Then another idea came to her: could Anna's death have driven Robin to such anger and despair that he would betray Chrom? Perhaps he blamed her father for Anna's death, and wanted revenge.

_No, that's ridiculous, _Lucina thought as she shook her head, _no one would destroy the entire world just because they lost someone they loved. Right?_

When she saw Robin and Anna heading towards the cabins alone, she decided to follow them. As trivial as this might seem, she still felt the urge to know exactly what they were up to.

Eventually Robin and Anna found a small broom closet where they could talk privately. Robin around to make sure that no one was looking before going in with Anna. Lucina placed her ear on the door, focusing on what they were saying.

* * *

"Just so you know, keep your hands to yourself lover boy," Anna said cheekily.

Robin coughed nervously, "I wasn't-I mean-"

Anna laughed, "you know you're pretty cute when you get all flustered," she pinched his cheek playfully, "I'm surprised you don't have a girl with you already."

Robin couldn't help but blush, "I-well-I just haven't been looking for anyone..."

"Oooh, lacking confidence are we? I can fix that; all you need is some fragrance, perhaps a new hair washing product, and maybe some new clothes..."

"How much is this going to cost me?" Robin asked.

"Hey now, you can't put a price on success; though I'd say no more than 3000 gold."

"Pass."

Anna shrugged, "all fight, but I'm telling you it's a shame; you're funny, smart, kind, and you're not all that bad to look at you know. With a little confidence you could easily have any woman on this ship fall for you."

"Even you?" Robin asked coyly.

"Sorry stud, but I'm taken," Anna said with a playful wink.

"Oh my poor heart," Robin said while imitating Virion's accent.

"Well enough playful banter; let's get down to business."

'Fine, fine," Robin chuckled as he pulled out a sack from inside his cloak, "10,000 gold."

Anna whistled, "hot damn! Good thing the royal treasury is loaded right?"

"Actually this isn't from the treasury, this is from my own savings."

"What? No offense Robin, but you aren't exactly making much bank as a tactician. Can you really afford this?"

"Not really. In fact I'm pretty much broke with this transaction," Robin chuckled.

"Wow...I think I'm actually starting to feel guilty about this...seriously though, I'm sure that if you simply explained this to Chrom he would gladly let you use some of the war funds."

"Exactly. Which is why I'm not telling him about it."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"This information might help us in the upcoming campaign; at the same time, it might not. This is a gamble, and for all I know it might not pay off. However, Chrom has so much blind faith in me that if I even suggest it, he'll immediately back it up without properly thinking of all possible outcomes. As much as I appreciate the vote of confidence, I still need to be pragmatic. I need to minimize risks while maximizing success, by any means necessary. Case in point, rather than spending our war funds in information that MIGHT be useful, we can spend it on weapons that WILL be useful."

"Wait are you implying that my information is not trustworthy?" Anna asked as he glared at Robin.

"No, I'm sure your information is excellent; what I don't know is if I'll be able to use it properly. You're not the one at fault her Anna, I am."

"There you go again with the lack confidence; have you forgotten that you're the guy that saved me and my sister when we were surrounded by bandits? Or that you were able to escape the Plegian border with an entire army behind your back, only for you to turn back and defeat all of them? Or that you were the one who made the toppling of Gangrel possible? Why are you so certain that you're going to fail?"

Robin was silent, not answering Anna's question at first. He then looked away and muttered, "I'm not..."

"...and that's what scares me."

Anna sighed, "I starting to lose my faith in you Robin."

Robin didn't answer, but that statement felt like a knife to his chest.

Anna must of noticed something because she smiled and playfully bumped his chin, "hey, don't be like that. I didn't mean it. If I didn't trust you I would have left ages ago."

Robin gave her a small smile, "thanks Anna."

"And don't worry, I won't tell our commander about out little transaction. If anyone asks, I'll say it was a donation from the bottom of the heart."

"Do that and you'll blow our cover," Robin grinned.

"Very funny," Anna said as she flung open the door.

Lucina had been so engrossed with the conversation that she wasn't ready when Anna flung the door open, causing her to fall face forward into the closet.

Anna and Robin stood in stunned silence as they looked down on the girl.

"Well she's definitely Sumia's kid," Anna smirked.

"Lucina, are you all right?" Robin asked concerned as he knelt down.

Lucina looked up and saw that the tactician's face was close to her own, only inches apart. She felt her face turn red with embarrassment as she scrambled to her feet.

"I-Im fine," she managed to stammer out.

"Okay next question: why were you spying on us?" Anna asked as she crossed her arms.

"I-I didn't mean to. I was just passing by when I heard voices coming from in here. I though you might have been stowaways so I decided to check," Lucina answered, hoping that they would believe her.

"Wait, how much did you hear?" Robin asked concerned.

_Everything, _Lucina thought to herself.

"Not much, I had just begun listening when Anna opened the door."

"Hmmm," Anna narrowed her eyes at Lucina, clearly not believing her story. Robin, on the other hand, seemed relieved.

"Well, that settles that. Why don't we go and get some breakfast?"

"Actually Robin, I wish to speak to you. Privately," Lucina said as she looked at Anna.

"Ah, so that's how it is?" Anna grinned at Robin, "you were waiting to rendezvous with the princess before I found you? Going after an early roll in the hay. You sly dog."

"What? No!" Robin and Lucina both yelled as their faces turned red.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. For a price."

Lucina grabbed Robin by the cloak and started to shake him violently, "Robin pay her whatever she wants! If father gets the wrong idea about me I'll-"

"Lu..ci...na...calm...down" Robin said in between shakes.

Anna couldn't help but laugh, "relax princess. It was a joke. Bye bye!" she waved as she walked away from them.

Lucina sighed in relief, thanking Naga that her good name wouldn't be sullied. Then she realized that she was still holding on to Robin's cloak.

"I'm sorry Robin," she said as she let go of him.

"No...worries," Robin muttered as he was still a bit dizzy.

"Robin I need to know...I need to know if you are truly capable of standing by my father's side," Lucina asked bluntly.

"What?"

After hearing the conversation between Anna and Robin, Lucina's concerned was now about Robin's capability as the tactician of the army. If this truly was a different Robin from her time, then that meant that their victory against Valm was not a sure thing. After all, in the future Chrom had barely been able to defeat Walhart thanks to Robin's tactics and determination; but if this Robin was having doubts, then her father was in even more danger than she imagined. What good was it to protect Chrom from being assassinated during Grima's revival if he died before that during his campaign in Valm? She had to make Robin see that.

"Robin in the future..." Lucina paused, the memories becoming way to clear in her head. She took a deep breath and continued, "In the future, almost no corner of our world is safe for humans. Risen prowl the land as masters of all. The people cower in terror, helpless."

"It sounds like a nightmare come true. I can scarcely imagine it."

"But I can, because I was there. It is a hell on earth. People being cut down where they stand, only for them to come back as Rise and then repeating the cycle over and over. All while we knew that it was only a matter of time before the fell dragon's influence spread throughout the land. That is why, we cannot—we MUST not—lose this war. Do you see that? You must ensure that Chrom and this brave army avert catastrophe."

Robin listened to Lucina's every word, the gravity of the situation becoming clearer and clearer before him. Up until now he had just been fighting for the Shepherds, ensuring safety in the present. Now he realized just how much was riding on his shoulders. This world, as well as Lucina's world, depended on him making sure that Chrom survived this ordeal. If he failed again...

_No, I can't think like that. Lucina is counting on me. Chrom is counting on me. Everyone is counting on me. If I give up now, I have already lost. We have already lost._

Forcing himself to smile he placed a hand over Lucina's shoulder, "I will do everything in my power, Lucina. I swear it. I will never stop fighting for you, and Chrom, and all the people of the world."

"...that is all I wanted to hear. Thank you Robin," Lucina said as she bowed her head and walked away.

Once she was out of sight, Robin looked down at the scrolls that Anna had given to him, clenching them tightly in his hand.

"I swear..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Woooh! Chapter 3 is out! I found a way to work bits and pieces around my school and work schedule, so hopefully I can keep this pace up.**

**So I showed this to a few friends that are also Fire Emblem fans and while they did like it they did point out a few things that I thought I also address here. **

**Point 1- "the story is mostly dialogue". Well yeah I stated before that this was a way for me to practice my english writing, and I've been told that I need to improve my skills in writing dialogue that flows. So expect this to be a dialogue heavy story, especially since I intend to use it more and more. Don't worry, there will be action packed chapters (starting with the next one)**

**Point 2- "the story is pretty dark and depressing". Well I'm a dark and depressing person, deal with it. I don't do comedy because I suck at it. But don't worry, there will be some happy moments...eventually...maybe.**

**Point 3- "Lucina is a bit cold and callous". Actually their exact words were "why are you making Lucina a bitch?" It's partly intentional, the callous part not the bitch part. After all if you look at Lucina's supports with male Robin, she initially comes up as serious and blunt, often reminding him of what terrible future awaits them if he fails; which is completely understandable since she witnessed those horrors first hand. She warms up to him later, and I will get to that, but at a much slower pace. Most of the fics I've seen of RobinxLucina either have her immediately/quickly fall in love with him, or have her love him since she was a kid (thanks time travel!) And while there's nothing wrong with that-I personally enjoy some of these fics-I wanted to do something a bit different with a bit more build up.**

**Point 3- "Why are you making Robin have self-esteem issues?" Because he has them in the game. They're hard to find, but can be found in side missions and even in some romantic supports (don't ask me which ones I can't remember right now). At one point he even asks himself, "If you know who I am, please tell me...am I fit to stand with Chrom and the others?" Plus, this is going to be an important factor throughout the rest of the story. **

**Anyway, so one more pairing has been revealed: VaikexSully! I seriously love these two together and think they don't get enough love.**

**Speaking of pairing I need suggestions for someone to pair up with Cordelia; it should seem obvious that I'm not a fan and I need to find a , "poor sap who [will] marries that wreck." I'm going to avoid writing her as much as possible in the story in order to avoid offending her fans, though lord knows how she even got any to begin with, but I still need a father for Severa.**

**And on Nintendo news OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THE NINTENDO DIRECT!? NEW FIRE EMBLEM WITH TWO DIFFERENT STORY LINES! SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI FIRE EMBLEM CROSSOVER! ATTACK ON TITAN GAME! XENOBLADE! ALL ABOARD THE FUCKING HYPE TRAIN! COO-COO-CA-CHOO!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Again," Frederick said calmly as he brought down the practice sword.

"Hah!" Lucina yelled as she lifted her own to parry his attack; once again the impact caused her to let go of it, sending it into the ground.

"Damnation..." Lucina muttered as she picked the sword up, "I'm still not as strong as father."

"My lady, you seem to be missing the point of the technique: it's not about arm strength, but foot work and stance. See here," Frederick pointed at Lucina's knees with his own sword, "when I'm about to strike, you're legs buckle slightly because you are expecting the impact. In turn your whole stance wavers, and your body takes in all the impact causing you to fall back. If you manage to remove this problem and hold your position without bending, you'll be able to parry any blow no matter how strong the opponent is."

"My father makes it seem so much easier."

Frederick smiled, "that may be the case now my lady, but I can assure you that it took years of intense training for Chrom to master this technique. The first few times I attempted to teach him he ended up with his share of bruises and bumps."

"Sir Frederick, please, there is no need to refer to me as "my lady". You can simply address me as Lucina."

"But you are of the exalted family, it is my sworn duty to serve and protect all of you."

"But your chief responsibility is with my father and with Lissa. You should focus on protecting and serving them before serving me."

"I'm sorry my lady, but I simply can not do that. Even if you do come from a different time, you are still my lord's daughter. You carry the mark upon your eye, and the blood of the exalts run through your vein. I am bound to ensure that you live on, even if it requires for me to give up my own life in exchange," Frederick bowed.

"...Frederick, is there something you're not telling me?"

"My lady?"

"Even since I joined the Shepherds I feel like you've been...well more tense and alert. Even the Frederick in my time wasn't this alert at all times."

"I can assure you my lady, I was simply-"

"Frederick," Lucina interrupted him as she got closer, "is it me? Do I inconvenience you?"

"No my lady! Not at all! I simply...I just..." Frederick silence himself.

"Fredrick please, if there is anything I can do, you can tell me."

The great knight didn't answer, not immediately anyways.

"Tell me how it happened..."

"I'm sorry?"

"When you appeared to us in Plegia, you told us that you came from a ruinous future of death and despair. You told us that the fell dragon had risen, laying waste to the world as we knew it; and you told us that lord Chrom had been killed before that had happened."

"My whole life has been one of service to the exalted family, as was my father's life and his father's life before him. Seeing the prince grow into the leader he is today, and seeing the princess become the paradigm of kindness and hope she is now have been the greatest joys of my life. Even if it's not befitting of my station, I can not help but see them as my own family; which is why, should the time come, I would gladly lay my life down for them."

"That is why I wish to know-I need to know-how it happened. How did I-no, how could I allow Chrom to fall in battle?" Frederick managed to get out before he sat down.

"I...I," Lucina struggled to find an answer for Frederick. The truth was all she knew was the Frederick had disappeared along side her father, meaning that he had most likely been killed as well. As for how he died, Lucina didn't know; not to mention that there was still the smallest of chances that Frederick had been involved with her father's death.

Yet as Lucina looked at the man in front of her, her suspicions towards him started to waiver. His face was heavy and he really did look like he had failed Chrom (even if Chrom was still alive). The thought of him failing to protect his lord clearly affected him deeply, perhaps even more than it did Lucina.

She approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Sir Frederick, please don't think about it. What happened in the future...no one could stop it in time. My father, yourself, all of the Shepherds, no one was ready for it. That's why I came back, so that's there's a chance to avoid it."

"I wish to save my father, and I can see that you wish so too. That is why we need you to stay strong and help my father ensure victory. You can't change what happened in the future, no one can; but we can change what happens now."

"...you're right," Frederick said as he looked up at Lucina, "I can not let uncertainty guide me. I must be ready to serve my lord at all times; and if I failed in the future, then it simply means that I need to fight harder."

"That's right," Lucina smiled as the great knight stood up, "we must all fight by my father's side in order to ensure victory! In order to save the future!"

"And fight I shall! For Ylisse! For the Shepherds! For Lord Chrome!" Frederick cried out as he stood tall and proud.

"Well that's good to know," a voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Chrom looking at them amused.

"My lord!" Frederick cried out still hyped.

"Father!" Lucina said as her face turned red from embarrassment.

"Sorry to interrupt such rousing speech, but we are about to hold a war council in the captain's cabin; just thought the two of you might want to join us."

"Of course my lord," Frederick bowed.

"Yes father."

* * *

The three of them walked into the cabin, seeing that there was already people there waiting for them including Basilo, Flavia, Virion, and Robin. The two Khan's and Virion seem to be discussing something amongst themselves, with Basilo occasionally letting out a laugh and Flavia shaking her head. Robin, on the other hand, was completely absorbed in his own work; he had plastered the walls with maps of Valm, as well as scrips and scraps of paper spread all over them. He kept looking between the scroll in his hand and the maps on the wall, occasionally writing something down.

"You called for this meeting Robin?" Chrom asked.

Robin didn't respond as he kept reading the scroll and scribbling down notes.

"Robin?"

"Don't bother Chrom, he's too focused to hear anything besides himself," Flavia said as he turned to him, "not even the oaf could break his concentration, and he's excellent at that."

Basilo snorted, "like you're any better woman."

Before Flavia could respond Robin cleared his throat, "If you're going to start another fight I might as well start this council."

"I second that motion," Chrom said as he sat down. The rest of the group followed suit.

"I called for this council in order to discuss what we will be up against once we reach Valm. With the information I managed to obtain about the continent and Walhart's campaign to conquer it, I manage to formulate our own campaign for the highest probability of victory."

"First of all, the continent is divided into three major territories. Rosanne," Robin pointed at the second largest body of mass at the top right part of the mass, "Chon'sin," he pointed at the largest body off mass at the bottom of the map, "and Valme," he pointed at the smallest body off mass located at the top left of the map, "Walhart is originally from Valme, and he manage to unify most of the warring groups there under his command before beginning his conquest. Virion informed me that he began by invading east and conquering Rossane in but a fortnight. After that he continued south and began his assault against Chon'sin; my information tells me that this was the hardest part of his campaign for him, taking him three years for him to finally win over Chon'sin."

"And now he has his sights on Ylisse," Chrom said as he clenched his fist.

"Yes, and we managed to prevent them from taking over port Ferox a few days ago; however, I'm afraid that that was but only the beginning compared to what we are up against," Robin said grimly.

"With the help of Anna I managed to get information about Walhart's army and what they are capable of. We now know that, including himself, Walhart has six generals that look over his army. The other five are Pheros, Cervantes, Ignatius, Farber, and Yen'fay. That last one is the most recent one, having been put in command of Walhart's forces in Chon'sin a year ago."

"So we know who's in charge of his armies; but do we know how big the army itself is?" Flavia asked.

Robin closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "unfortunately, we do..."

"As of right now, the Valmese army stands with 600,000 soldiers."

"What?!" everyone cried out at once.

"That's not possible..."

"That's almost the entire population of Regna Ferox!"

"There must be some mistake! It was nowhere near that large when they invaded Rosanne!"

"Unfortunately it's true," Robin said calmly, "my informants tell me that with every conquest Walhart took in soldiers from the defeated nations into his own troops. If we were to divide his forces we would find that only half of them are originally from Valme while the other half are a mixture of soldiers forcefully drafted from Rosanne and Chon'sin."

"You say only half as if it weren't a big deal," Basilo interrupted, "Need I remind you that right now our forces barely reach 100,000 soldiers? We are outnumbered, outgunned-"

"And we don't have the territorial advantage; yes Basilo, I am well aware of that. However I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice right now. We have already bared our fangs at Valm when they attacked port Ferox. If we had given in and accepted the terms presented to us then, Walhart would have taken over Ferox, then Ylisse, and finally Plegia. Yet we decided to fight, meaning that any chance of of us coming out of this without fighting Walhart is now gone. We either see this through the end or die trying."

"Bold words tactician, but can you back them up? Do we stand a chance against Valm?" Basilo asked.

"There's always a chance; and ours is through this route," Robin said as he traced it on the map in front of them, "we will land on Rosanne and then proceed to march through Chon'sin bfore storming into Valme."

"You are asking us to take the longest route towards Valme?" Frederick asked confused.

"Not only that, but the route we are taking is based on where Walhart has concentrated his forces the most, save for the capital of Valme," Robin responded.

Once again the council was in uproar.

"You fool! Do you wish for us to march to our deaths!"

"You might have a death wish but the rest of us wish to live!"

"We should just march through Rosanne and be done with this!"

"Enough!" Chrom yelled as he slammed his hands on the table, causing everyone to be quiet, "rather than jump on Robin and lose sight of things, we should listen to what he has to say. I'm sure he has his reasons for coming up with this plan, and if there is anyone who deserves our trust it's him."

"Thank you Chrom," Robin nodded, but deep down he was actually starting to doubt himself. He shook that feeling away and continued, "the reason I proposed this plan is simply because it is literally the last think Walhart would expect. As Virion just suggested, the best course of action would be to go west through Rosanne and directly into Valme; the problem with that however, is twofold. For one thing, Wlahart is sure to have a large part of his main army stationed at that border, especially now that he knows that we have openly declared war on him. If that wasn't bad enough, that whole area includes a large stretch of mountains, making mobility nearly impossible without considering the fact that we could be facing an attack from both sides. If they were to close us off, we would be completely at their mercy."

"However if we head south through Chon'sin we can move more freely, and use hit and run tactics to strike our opponents. Not only that, but Chon'sin has a direct route to the capital of Valme that we can us when we are ready to confront the Conqueror himself."

"But won't us marching in the open also make us a better target for the Valmese army to confront us?" Flavia asked.

"It would, but not if we use the "fort hoping" technique. We attack the main forts found in their respective areas, and then we move out before we settle base. If we do this right, we'll manage to draw out more and more of their soldiers with each fort we attack until Walhart only has his main forces by his side at Valm."

"Be honest Robin, what are our chances of winning with this plan?" Chrom asked.

"If everything goes as planned with no sudden inconveniences...25%"

The room was suddenly eerily quiet after that last statement.

"My, my, that is quite the gamble," Virion muttered.

"I'll say. I've had better chance with dice," Basilo said.

"I'll be honest with you Robin, I've never been part of a campaign with such little chances of success," Flavia pointed out.

"Is there no other way?" Frederick asked.

"There are several; however, after taking into account everything that I mentioned before, this is the plan with the highest chance of success. Ultimately, it's up to Chrom. If he wishes to take another course of action, then I shall come up with something else," Robin responded.

Chrom was silent, thinking over everything Robin had just said, "Robin you know that I'm not much for tactics; in fact I don't anyone here is. The only reason we've made it this far is because of you. If you truly believe that this is our best course of action, then I shall back you up."

"It is Chrom."

"Then my answer is clear. I move we pursue this course of action. Does anyone second it?"

"I do," Lucina spoke suddenly, "but there is something that I must point out."

"What is it?"

Lucina hesitated for a moment, thinking very carefully what she was about to say, "I mentioned before that after the war my father was killed when attempting to stop the resurrection of Grima, which would have implied that the outcome of this war would have already been determined. However, that might not be the case anymore. I've notice a few changed in events that have occurred so far: the time and death of the exalt, the invasion of Valm to Ylisse, even the size and strength of the Valmese army. That is why I urge to you, all of you, to be careful; especially you father. As things stand right now, it's not impossible that you could be killed before your time."

"I see..." Chrom muttered and he drummed his fingers on the table, "forgive me for asking Lucina, but do you know how do I die?"

"Only rumors. The last time anyone saw you you were heading out to stop the resurrection of the fell dragon. Accounts vary, but many claim that you were murdered...betrayed by an ally," Lucina said as she twisted the truth a bit. The truth was that the rumors claimed that Chrom had been killed by "someone close and dear to him" but she couldn't reveal that yet.

At the same time Robin felt his left hand sting in pain, but he chose to ignore it.

Suddenly the door burst open and a soldier ran in, "my lord, the scouts bring terrible news!"

"What is it soldier?" Chrom asked as he stood up.

"Enemy vessels approaching us sir! They outnumber us 3:1, both in ships and soldiers!"

"By the gods...Walhart has sent the entire armada against us," Virion gasped.

"He wishes to destroy us completely before we even reach Valm. Damn him!" Basilo cried out as slammed his fist on the table.

"No, this is perfect. If we manage to strike down his armada now he will lose a major part of his forces and we won't have to worry about being attacked by sea during the campaign," Chrom pointed out.

"You say that as if it were easy Chrom, but you fail to see the reality in front of us. If we attempt to board them on a straight fight, we'll be slaughtered."

"We've little choice but to try anyway. Plegia had no men to spare, but they were generous with other supplies...including we can put their ships to flame, they'd have nowhere to escape to. We could—"

"You could roast us all like hams! Are you truly so eager to die, woman?!" Basilo interrupted.

"Do you have a better idea, oaf?!" Flavia snapped back, "...The problem is we have no catapults. Hmm... How to get the lit oil on their decks without our own ships getting caught in the blaze?

"Unless we WANT our ships caught in the blaze..."

Everyone turned to face Robin, who was muttering to himself and moving his hands in a strange formation in front of him.

Finally he stopped and looked up at Chrom, "Chrom, I have an idea."

"Music to my ears."

"But for my plan to work we'll need to disrupt their chain of command... Our strongest team would need to board their lead ship and kill their general. Except for the magic users. I need them under my command in a separate group."

"Basilo, Flavia, I need the both of you to take the rest of our forces and have them board on the ships I will designate you. Only take five ships, no more than that. Pack as many people on each ship as possible, I don't care if you have to force them to lie on top of each other."

"Now you're talking!" Basilo yelled as he grabbed his axe.

"Do not worry Robin, me and the oaf will pack as many people in these ships as possible," Flavia said.

"While you guys do that and Chrom deals with the enemy general, I'll take the magic users with me and place each one on one of the remaining ships. When Chrom is done with the general's vessel, he'll give us a signal and we'll eliminate the remaining armada."

"How exactly are you planing on accomplishing such a feat?"

"Oil...lot's of oil," Robin responded.

"May I suggest that you at least take a small group of fighters with you and your mages? In case you are ambushed?" Lucina asked Robin.

"...yes, perhaps you're right. In that case I'll take Vaike, Kellam, Sully, Frederick-"

"An myself as well," Lucina interrupted.

"What? Lucina are you sure about this?" Chrom asked.

"I wish to help you father, but I'm that I am not ready to fight by your side; I would only get in your way. I can, however, protect a few mages," Lucina told him, not wanting to tell him that she wished to keep a closer eye on Robin and judge his skills in action.

"Well it all depends on Robin, since it's his plan after all," Chrom said.

Robin seemed to ponder this for a while, "very well; but you'll be with me then."

"As you wish," Lucina nodded.

_Perfect _she thought to herself.

"All right then, we have one chance to pull this off. It's sink or swim from here out."

* * *

"All right listen up," Robin said to the four magic users in front of him, "each one of you is in charge of two ships. I ordered Flavia and Basilo to pour Plegia oil on the decks and have the soldiers evacuate. As such we have ten ships ready to be used as weapons."

"Nyahaha, neat!" Henry laughed.

"If I may enquire Robin, how exactly do you propose we accomplish such endeavor?" Miriel asked as she pushed back her glasses.

"Fire spells. I don't care which one you use, as long as it ignites the ship; preferably when you are at a safe distance. In order to do that, you'll fire set one ship on fire, then set the one you're on before jumping off onto one of the lifeboats. But please, be careful."

"And how exactly are we going to make the ships ram into the enemy fleet?" Ricken asked.

"You guys just leave that to me. Now everyone split up: Miriel and Sully, Vaike and Henry, Frederick and Ricken, and Tharja and Kellam. Lucina and I will remain on this ship and wait for the signal."

As everyone headed out to their respective ships, Robin turned to Lucina, "Lucina, there is something I wanted to talk to you before we do this."

Lucina braced herself, knowing what Robin was going to say next. He was going to chastise her for interrupting him and undermining his battle plan in order to force herself on him. She had experienced similar arguments with many surviving generals in the future, so she knew what to expect and how to respond.

"I wanted to thank you," Robin said.

"Huh?" Lucina blinked. That was not what she was expecting.

"I was so focused on the plan that I almost overlook protecting the mages from possible surprise attacks. I know that chances of that happening are slim, but it's my job to take those chances into consideration regardless. If you hadn't suggested that course of action, the others would have been left completely vulnerable because of my carelessness."

"Oh...You're welcome Robin," Lucina responded.

"Regardless of what happens I just want you to know...that I'm glad your here with me," Robin smiled.

That last statement and Robin's smile caused Lucina to inadvertently blush and look down.

"No wait I didn't mean it like that!" Robin remarked as he realized what he had just said, his own face turning red with embarrassment.

"It's fine...I understand what you mean," Lucina said without looking at him, "but perhaps we should just focus on the upcoming battle."

"Right, let's to that," Robin said as he turned away from Lucina.

**Author's note: hellooooo! Chapter 4 is here! It would have been out sooner, but I had to re write the whole thing. I originally had the first scene being a conversation with Maribelle, Lissa, and Lucina about the future children, trying to make it funny. Then I reread it and saw that it was bad; like, REALLY bad. So I decided to scrap the whole thing and start over, having the scene be with Frederick instead. I think it worked better that way.**

**Also I know I said this chapter was going to have action, and yet there is no action. I split it because it seemed to be getting too long for me; yes I am aware that there are many fics here that have much longer chapters, but that's just not my style. If I feel the chapter is going to long for me, I'm going to cut it up, end of story. next chapter is going to cover the battle at sea, but don't expect much. **

**So yeah enjoy this heavy dialogue, no action, and generally unfunny chapter. **

**...I'm going to lose viewer's aren't I?**

**On a unrelated note, it seems like I will not be getting my Lucina and Robin amiibos. Seriously, what the fuck was that all about? I miss the window for literally and hour, and every single store is now out of stock. Did they JUST pre-order all their figures? What kind of bullshit is that?**

**Look if you're one of those people that managed to get an amiibo for yourself, good for you. However, if you're one of those scumbuckets that only buy them to resell them at three times the price, this is all I have to say to you: **╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮

**I might actually make a reference to this whole amiibo fiasco when I get to the hot springs chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Men, remember the code of the Valmese empire: the strong stand, the weak fall!" Ignatius yelled as his men cheered, "we shall show these Ylissen's whelps what happens when one challenges Walhart the Conqueror!"

"Sir! Enemy vessel approaching!" one of his men pointed at the approaching vessel.

Ignatius frowned and pulled out a periscope to look closely; he saw a man with blue hair and a small group of assorted soldiers onboard, and nothing else. There were probably only 30 or so soldiers ready for battle heading towards their own vessel with 100 men ready.

He snorted, "One ship against three of ours? They're either very brave or very stupid... Either way, their bodies will float on the long sea before the day is done. Once we kill them all and sink their ship, the rest of the armada will charge against their puny fleet!"

The Valmese cheered as the ships headed towards Chrom and the Shepherds."

* * *

"Shepherds, it is time to show the Valmese army what we are capable of!" Chrom said as they approached Ignatius ship, "remember that these men will show no mercy, so do not hesitate to strike them down! Today we shall land a crushing blow to Walhart, one that he won't forget!" Chrom cried out as he raised Falchion over his head.

The Shepherds cheered as they raised their own weapons.

"For Ylisse!" Chrom yelled as they boarded the enemy ship.

"For the Walhart!" Ignatius roared as he and his men charged forward

* * *

**Warning: the following is the first time I have attempted to write a fight scene in english. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Oh also blood and gore and what not.**

* * *

"Hah!" Chrom yelled as he cut through foe after foe with Falchion. He parried sword master after sword master with his blade, using the momentum from each strike to push them back and stab them in the torso.

He heard a battle cry behind him and turned around just in time to see a berserker raising his axe at him; suddenly the beserker froze, a expression of shock spreading through his face before collapsing to the ground. An arrow was protruding from his back.

"Ho, ho, my dear commander! As long as I stand, no craven shall strike you from behind!" Virion called as he nocked up more arrows and started firing.

"_Un! Deux! Trois! Quatre! _See how they do not stand a chance against the archest of archers!" Virion laughed as he effortlessly took down several soldiers at the distance. He was so concentrated that he didn't notice the assassin sneaking up behind him and raising his knife.

Suddenly a giant set of jaws clamped down on the assassin's upper body, killing him instantly. Virion turned around and saw a large wyvern glaring at him while still chewing on the body.

"Minerva! You're going to ruin your appetite, you bad girl!" the rider said sternly to her mount.

Virion smiled, "my lovely Cherche, as always I can count on you to look after me. Surely you must feel a certain compulsion to protect me driven by love, no?"

"Now, now Virion. The battlefield is no time to philander," Cherche smiled thinly as she pulled out a hand axe and threw it at an oncoming paladin, cleaving his skull in the middle, "now focus or I'll have Minerva snack on you for desert."

"Cherche look out!" Cordelia called out as she spotted an archer aiming at the wyvern rider. She grabbed one of her javelins and threw it as hard as she could, impaling the foe onto the deck. She then clicked her heels together , causing her pegasus to dive headfirst into the backup cavalry, her steel lance stabbing foes from left to right. Sumia backed her up by attacking the now confused cavalry from behind, casting thunder spell after thunder spell, though making sure not to hit any of the horses.

Gaius and Anna stood back to back, surrounded by infantry men.

"You ready Red?" Gaius asked as he pulled out his killing edge.

"Don't worry about me handsome; after all, I can cut more than just prices," Anna grinned and she pulled out her own Levin sword.

The enemy soldiers rushed at them, but were suddenly hit by bolts of lighting falling from the sky. Anna and Gaius took this moment to attack them, swinging their own blades with incredible speed and precision, cutting down their surrounding enemies.

Suddenly they noticed on oncoming cavalry coming towards them. Before they could react, a large brown and orange blur crashed straight into them, breaking the entire formation and sending them into panic. The monstrous creature swiped at the horses, while the large man on top of it laughed and swung his swords at everyone who was still standing.

"Ha, ha! Gregor crush all puny Valm men!" Gregor laughed as he jumped off the beast and charged an enemy paladin while grabbing a axe from the ground.

"Foolish manspawn! Do not charge ahead like that" Panne growled irritated as she chased after him.

"Hey he stole my idea!" Gaius huffed as he pulled out his bow and arrows and started picking off soldiers.

A group of generals and knights rallied themselves, preparing to collective charge against the Shepherd; suddenly, a enormous shadow loomed over them, and when they turned to see what it was, they were greeted by the horrifying sight of shiny green scaled dragon looking down on them.

"IIIIIT'S NOWI!" the dragon roared as it started breathing fire upon them. The soldiers scrambled to their feet, trying desperately to get out of the way of the deadly blast. Some of them managed to escape, others were not so lucky. The survivors where just catching their breath when their heads where bashed in by a large hammer being sung by a grinning boy with a pot over his head.

"Yeeehaw! Just like getting 'em gophers on the farm!" the boy grinned he kept bringing down his massive hammer, "how ya holding up Nowi?"

"Heehee, just great!" the dragon giggled as it swung it's tail and crushed and unfortunate group of mercenaries behind her, "I haven't gotten this much exercise in a while!"

"Reckon it's time we wrap this up," Donnel said as he pulled out his sword and charged at the remaining mercenaries and heroes behind Nowi.

"Hya! Ha!" Stalh grunted as he thrusted his spear left and right, bringing down countless enemy soldiers. Lon'qu was by his side, slicing anyone who Stalh managed to miss.

"Your form is still sloppy; you need to tighten your grip when you thrust," Lon'qu said coolly as he looped off the head of an enemy barbarian.

"Heh, sure thing," Stalh replied sheepishly and he kept going.

At the corner of the ship Libra and Olivia were fending off a group of berserkers while Lissa and Maribelle covered them from a distance with fireballs.

"Eeek! Get away!" Olivia shrieked as she swung her twin blades in a rhythmic manner around her, effortlessly eviscerating all enemies surrounding her.

"In Naga's name...thou shall hopefully find peace in the next life," Libra prayed as he dodged an enemy attack and then brought his axe down upon him.

"Libra darling, fight first pray later," Maribelle reprimanded him as she cast another spell.

"Maybe you should hold off on the lectures too Maribelle," Lissa snorted as she followed suit.

Ignatius looked around and saw his men being decimated wherever he looked; he snarled as he grabbed his spear and charged straight at Chrom, "I shall vanquish you myself!"

Chrom saw Ignatius coming down upon him and griped Falchion tightly, readying himself for the attack. When Ignatius brought down his spear he parried it with Falchions blade, holding his ground despite the enemy's impressive force.

"Stand down general," Chrom manage to grunt as he held his own against Ignatius, "stand down now before more of your men are killed."

"Arrogant pup!" Ignatius spat back, "the seas are my home, and they will be your grave!" he roared as he finally managed to push Chrom back and thrusted his spear at him.

Chrom dodged to the right and swung his sword down at the general; unfortunately he barely managed to scratch it, let alone penetrate it. Ignatius laughed as he kept thrusting his spear at Chrom, keeping him at bay.

_Damnation! I can't cut through his armor, _Chrom thought as he swung at Ignatius again with no success, _I need to find a chink in it, now!_

He scanned at Ignatius and saw an opening between the abdominal plates and the cod piece. He knew he only had one chance to hit it.

"HAAH!" Chrom yelled as he charged straight at Ignatius.

_Hehe, the fool has lost it _Ignatius thought smugly as he ready himself to impale Chrom. When the lord was almost upon him, he planted his feet and aimed his spear at Chrom's stomach for the killing blow.

Just when he was about the strike him, Chrom made a quick sidestep to the left, just barely nicking his side. Ignoring the pain he lowered himself under the shaft of the spear and thrusted the tip of Falchion between the exposed plates. Ignatius' eyes went wide as he felt the blade slide through his armor and pierce through his body as if it were butter. He tried to bring down his spear at Chrom but the lord pushed closer until the blade passed through Ignatius completely.

"Nnngh!" Ignatius grunted as Chrom pulled out Falchion. Ignatius staggered back, falling to his knee. His breath was heavy, and he could feel his life draining out of his wound, "my lord...I have failed you.." with his vision growing blurry he looked up at Chrom and glared at him, "do not think...you have won...strike me down...and ten will take my place...you...have...lost!" With those final words, he fell down on the ground and passed away.

"General Ignatius has fallen!" one of the Valmese soldiers cried out. Upon hearing that most of the remaining Valmese soldiers started to panic and run amok.

"Nowi, send the signal!" Chrom yelled as he ran to finish off the remaining soldiers onboard.

"Okay!" Nowi roared as she let loose a barrage of flames into the air.

* * *

"That's the signal! All right everyone, light them up!" Robin called out to the other mages onboard the other ships.

One by one they started casting fire spells on the ships, igniting them almost immediately. Once they lit their two ships, they climbed into their life rafts and descended into the seas.

Robin took a deep breath and pulled out an odd tome from his coat.

"Robin, what is that?" Lucina asked.

"A rare and powerful wind tome I bought a few weeks ago. I just hope it's enough," he said as he raised both of his hands, "REXCALIBUR!"

Immediately large gusts of dark green winds shot from his hands. The sals immediately picked them up, causing all flaming ships to shoot forward the Valmese armada at incredible speed.

"Time for us to get off," Robin said as he pocketed the tome and started heading towards the life boat. Suddenly one of the floor boards gave way and his foot fell through.

"Gah!" Robin cried out as he hit the floor.

"Robin! Are you all right?!" Lucina said as he ran to his side.

"Damnation, my foot is stuck!" Robin grunted as he pulled on his leg to no avail, "Lucina get off the boat now!"

"No! I will not leave you behind!" Lucina said as she unsheathed Falchion.

Robin's eyes went wide, "Wait what are you-"

"HAH! Lucina cried out as she brought down the blade and smashed the floorboard holding Robin, allowing him to pull his foot from the gap.

Robin would have thanked her but saw that they were almost upon the Valmese ships. Without thinking he grabbed Lucina, picked her up, and ran towards the ship's railing.

"Robin! What are you-"

"Hold your breathe!" Robin yelled as he jumped overboard.

And then the ships collided.

Before Robin and Lucina even hit the water, the sound of several hundred ships bursting into flames brook throughout the sea. The shock was so large that Robin and Lucina practically felt it pushing them into the water, causing them to crash into it headfirst.

Robin gasped as his head broke through the surface, "Lucina forgive me for grabbing you like-" he stopped when he noticed that Lucina was not around, "Lucina? Lucina!" he yelled as he looked around frantically. He took a deep breathe and dove into the water again, frantically looking around. He finally saw her a few feet away, flailing desperately as she sank deeper and deeper.

_Damnation, her breastplate! _Robin cursed in his head as he swam towards her. He had forgotten that she was wearing armor which, although light, definitely weighed more than his robes and cloak, meaning that she must be fighting against the weight. When he finally reached her he grabbed her and fumbled with the straps holding her armor together, finally managing to loosen them and pull her breastplate off. He put his arm around her and pulled her to the surface.

Once they broke through the both started gasping for air, with Lucina coughing up seawater in the process. Before Robin could say anything she grabbed onto him and clung tightly, catching him completely by surprise, "Please don't let me go! I can't swim! I do not know how!"

Robin felt a put of shame forming in his stomach as Lucina clung to him. His recklessness had almost killed her, something that Chrom would never forgive him. Not to mention that he would never be able to live with himself.

"It's okay Lucina. I won't let go of you. I promise," he said as he grabbed a piece of driftwood to support the both of them.

Lucina didn't answer, he eyes closed and arms clinging tightly around Robin and she tried to calm herself down. He could feel her trembling against him, her breath fast and erratic.

"Lucina...I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. I shouldn't grabbed you like that, much less drag you into the water the way I did. Because of me you almost..." he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Robin..." Lucina opened her eyes and looked up at Robin, who was unable to return her gaze, "Robin look at me..."

Robin still couldn't look back at her.

Lucina raised her hand and gently moved Robin's face so he was looking at her, "Robin, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to hurt me; and if you hadn't done what you did, we both would have died."

"...it's not enough," Robin muttered as he broke away from Lucina's gaze, "whether or not I meant to hurt you, the point still stands. I should have been able to prevent it from happening."

"How? How could you have prevented it?"

Robin didn't answer.

"Robin while I do admire your dedication I also think that you are too hard on yourself. Sometimes there are things out of our reach, things that we can't change-"

"Then how are we suppose to save your father and the future?" Robin cut her off bluntly. It was so sudden that Lucina didn't have a response for him, "I can never know what you have been through, but I do know that what we do now will affect what can happen in the future. I failed Chrom before, and based on what you've told us I probably failed him again in your future. I can't allow that to happen, I will not allow that to happen. No matter what it takes."

"Robin... you're not alone in this. I...we are here for you," Lucina said softly.

For the first time Robin turned to face Lucina. His faced relaxed and he sighed deeply, "you're right. I need to remember that I can always count on you and the others. As long as I have you all by my side, I know I have the strength to go on."

Lucina felt a rush of relief pass through her, "I am glad to hear that."

"AHOY!" they heard someone yell from the distance. They turned around and saw one of the life vessels heading towards their direction, with Sully and Miriel onboard.

"Hold on, we'll come and get you!" Sully called out as they approached them.

...

"Our great tactician has returned!" Chrom said as he patted his friend on the back. The rest of the Shepherd cheered as the tactician couldn't help but smiled at them.

"Please, you make it sound more than it is," Robin said a bit embarrassed.

"Hah! As humble as always I see. But you must not sell yourself short Robin; only you could hatch such a brilliant scheme. Who else would desert half our vessels and turn them into flaming cannonballs? And there was still enough room on the remaining ships for all our troops. It was so simple, and yet the Valmese never saw it coming. They never considered anyone might be willing to sacrifice half a fleet," Flavia laughed as she gripped Robins shoulder.

"Aye my boy! You truly are something else. Good thing we aren't the ones at war against you; we wouldn't last a month!" Basilo laughed.

Chrom squeezed Robins shoulder firmly, "So much has changed since we found you that day, lying in the open field... Hard to believe you determine the fate of our entire army now...our entire people. Destiny has a strange way."

"...no."

"Huh?"

Robin looked at Chrom in the eye, "No, Chrom. Not destiny. We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more."

"How do you mean?"

"There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like...invisible ties, connecting us. Giving us strength... WE forged these ties. WE strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be by our choices, not some "destiny". It is only through our own actions and decisions that we are able to change the world, for better or for worse."

Chrom miled at Robin, "well with you on our side, it will definitely be a change for the better."

_I hope so Chrom...I sincerely hope so _Robin thought to himself

**Author's Note: welp, new chapter out. And this one has action in it! Which I did not enjoy writing. **

**Okay I'm going to be frank here, I'm not good writing action scenes, especially english ones; unfortunately, this is fire emblem so that's kind of a problem. So here's what's going to happen: there will be chapters where I write detailed action scenes, and other chapters where I completely skip the fighting altogether (depending how relevant the battle is to the story). So expect chapters with transitions that do not show the battle itself. **

**Also, just to make it clear, all the Shephered present have been promoted (including Robin and Chrom). Just wanted to make that clear.**

**And here are all of the pairings: RobinxLucina, ChromxSumia, TharjaxGaius, SullyxVaike, MirielxKellam, LibraxMaribelle, LissaxDonnel, OliviaxHenry, RickenxNowi, CordeliaxFrederick (sorry Frederick), GregorxPanne, VirionxCherche. Not gonna lie, other than deciding which parents belong to which kid, this won't affect the story as much. Since this is suppose to focus on Robin and Lucina, any character "time" will revolve around them. **

**As always criticisms are welcomes and appreciated. Let me have them. **


	6. Chapter 6

"498...499...500!" Robin grunted as he lifted his head to his knees one last time before falling back panting.

"Not bad Robin. 50 more than yesterday, very impressive," Frederick said as he looked over him with his arms behind his back, "would you like to take a break?"

"What now? I'm just getting started," Robin coughed as he shakily got up, "I'm just getting my second wind!"

"Well if that's the case drop and give me 100 pushups; stop and you will have to start from zero again," Frederick smiled.

_I hate you Frederick... _Robin thought as he immediately dropped down and started doing pushups.

"Is that all you got?!" he grunted between pushes.

"Well if you insist," Frederick said as he placed his foot over Robins back and pushed down hard.

"GAH!" Robin said he collapsed from the extra weight.

Frederick clicked his tongue, "looks like you'll have to start over my friend. Unless you wish to quit for the day."

"You're not...going to break...me that easily!" Robin growled as he forced himself up and resumed his exercise.

"Come on now, I want to see that chin touch the ground every time you go down! Look straight! Do not hunch your back!" Frederick barked as he kept his foot on Robin's back.

_I swear Frederick, I'll kill the biggest bear we find in Valm and have its meat for company meals for a week_ Robin thought as he pushed on.

"96...97...98...99...100!" he grunted with a final push before collapsing.

"Excellent! You have made great progress! I believe that you have earned yourself a break."

Robin shook his head as he got up, "not yet. I can keep going."

"While I do admire your dedication Robin I will insist that we take a small break before continuing. Dedication without restraint will most likely break down your body before you manage to build it. Besides, we still have the Frederick Fitness Hour later today; if you wear down your body too much now you'll probably tear up your ligaments before we even start later."

"Fine...but just...five minutes," Robin said between gasps as he leaned on the railing _Oh thank you sweet merciful Naga!_

"If you don't mind me asking Robin, why the sudden commitment to my physical recreations?"

"I just want to get in shape like everyone else," Robin said as he finally caught his breath.

"Methinks you might not be telling me everything, sir."

"Well...remember the first time you made me participate in your fanatical fitness hour?"

Despite himself Frederick couldn't help but laugh, "oh yes indeed. You broke down about seven times before we got to the half way point, threw up your lunch and your breakfast, and in the end we had to have Stalh carry you to the infirmary. Forgive me for saying this, but I can't recall ever seeing something so humorously sad in my years of servitude."

Robin grinned sheepishly as he looked down embarrassed, "yeah I'm not too proud of that memory, but it did help me realize how out of shape I was; well not out of shape, just how little stamina and endurance I actually had."

"You shouldn't feel too embarrassed my friend. After all you are first a tactician and a magic user, so it would be expected that physical endurance would not be your strong suit. Besides, you have improved a great deal since that day. Not only have you caught up with the rest of the Shepherds, but dare I say you have even managed to surpass some of them."

"Who? Maribelle and Ricken?" Robin chuckled.

"You jest, but I speak truth sir. If you keep up your hard work and dedication, you might even be able to go head to head against Sully, Stalh, and perhaps even Lord Chrom."

"What about you?"

"Well...let's not get to ahead of ourselves," Frederick said with a smile.

"Heh...you just wait Frederick," Robin patted his chest and stomach, "I may not look like it, but I'm starting to get more and more defined muscles thanks to you."

"Attempting to become the new Vaike of the Shepherds?" Frederick asked amusedly.

"Hey no can replace the Vaike!" they heard someone cry out. Confused they looked around, but didn't see anyone else on the deck with them.

"Up here!" They both looked up and saw a large blonde man grinning at them from the top of the crow's nest.

"Vaike what in Naga's name are you doing up there?" Robin asked as he squinted against the sun's glare.

"Well you know old Teach; just hanging around, keeping an eye out for enemies, doing my-"

"You lost your axe again and were looking for it up there, weren't you?" Frederick asked calmly.

"...yes."

Robin laughed as he shook his head, "I don't think I'll be replacing Vaike anytime soon Frederick."

"Yes, I don't suppose anyone will."

"Hey! I can still hear you!" Vaike scowled from the crow's nest.

"Vaike get down from there before you get-"

BOOM!

They were suddenly interrupted when a large flaming boulder crashed through the mast, causing it to collapse into the ship's helm.

"VAIKE!" Robin yelled as he ran towards the wreckage with Frederick behind him. When he got there he knelt down and started dragging debris and charred wood from the pile of rubble. When he reached Vaike the man was unconscious, bloody, and didn't seem to be breathing.

"No...no, no, no!" Robin yelled as he gently slapped Vaike's face, trying to get him to react, "Vaike listen to me! Come back to us!"

Vaike groaned and stirred, but didn't open his eyes.

"Healer! Someone get a healer right-"

BOOM!

Another loud explosion interrupted Robin as he saw one of the ships get hit by another flaming boulder.

"Robin, over there!" Frederick yelled as he pointed at the horizon.

Robin looked up and saw what appeared to be a shoreline approaching them; however, it was riddled with Valmese soldiers and several catapults aimed directly at them.

_Damnation! How did they know we where coming?! The chances of them having a full frontal assault waiting for us were slim!_

"We're under attack!" Robin yelled at the top of his lung hoping that the others heard him, "full speed ahead! Everyone, battle stations now! Archers and magic users up front, take out as many enemy soldiers as you can! Everyone else charge once we get on land! Pegasi lead, foot soldiers follow behind! GO!"

* * *

The sword master was running as she could, with her pursues hot on her trail. She thought that she would be safe in the Valm harbor, yet somehow they had managed to pinpoint her location and track her down. She had barely been able to escape through the back door of the inn she was staying in when the soldiers barged in in an attempt to capture her. Unfortunately in her hurry she left her swords behind, meaning that she was completely unarmed.

_Fie! I must make it out of the harbor and meet with the other members of the resistance! If I am captured here...nay, I must not think like that right now!_

Suddenly she heard the sound of a clash between soldiers; she looked towards the origin of the noise and saw several vessels landing on the docks, soldiers swarming out of them and engaging the Valmese soldiers in battle.

Her heart soared once she saw them, "The Ylissean League! So they have finally landed!"

"Over here! We have her cornered!" she heard someone yell behind her. She turned around just in time to see a couple of enemy generals making their way towards them.

"Fie! Do they not know when to give up?!" she cursed as she turned around to make another run for it, only to find herself intercepted by two other generals.

"You ain't going nowhere lass!" one of the generals snarled.

_This does not bode well, _she thought as she took a step back. No matter how she looked at it, she was surrounded, unarmed, and with no way of getting through to the Ylissean soldiers.

"Princess Say'ri of Chonsin, by order of Walhart the Conqueror you are herby under arrest for treason. Surrender yourself immediately," one of the generals said as they pointed her spears at her.

"RADIAAAAANT SLASH!" they heard someone yelled as one of the generals suddenly fell face forward into the ground. Before anyone could move a yellow blur struck the other soldiers while yelling, "EXPLOSIIIIIVE STAB!"

"GAH!" The general yelled as a thin sword penetrated his plate and killed him.

"What is-AAARRH!" the other two generals suddenly fell two the ground two, dead.

"Really, how you no shame? Ganging up on a woman like that, like common street thugs with indecent intentions," someone said as they clicked their tongue.

Say'ri focused and saw that she had been rescued by two men; one was a myrmidon with messy brown hair, and was apparently talking to himself while performing bizarre gestures and poses, while the other one was a mercenary with white hair parted on the side and was currently looking at her with a goofy smile grin on his face.

"Who are-"

"Down sword hand!" the myrmidon suddenly yelled as he grabbed his own arm and appeared to be struggling with it, "thy work is done! Our enemies lay dead and the damsel has been saved!"

"Please ignore his theatrics," the mercenary said as he suddenly took her hands in his, "but fear not, you do not need to worry about those brutes harming your beauty."

"Please sir...such compliments are unnecessary," Say'ri said as she pulled away, "and I have no time to stand here talking; I must meet with the Ylissian League."

"Oh? What a coincidence, we trying to met up with them as well. Shall we escort you to your destination? Perhaps grab a cup of tea afterwards?"

"Aye madam!" the other boy as he appeared next to her, "Come forth with us, and by the might of Ike we shall-HEY!" he suddenly yelled as Say'ri grabbed the extra sword from his hilt and sprinted towards the battlefield.

"Forgive me, but I do not have time to waste!" she called back as she kept running forward.

"She just...took my sword," the brown haired boy still in shock.

"Once again you scared off another beautiful lady with your childish games. Must you act like such an immature toddler?" the mercenary sighed as he shook his head.

"Hey you weren't exactly doing any better jerk! She was this close to slapping you across the face, like every other woman we've come across so far!" the myrmidon snapped back.

"Why am I still with you?"

"Oh stuff it. Let's just meet up with Chrom and we probably won't have to see each other for the rest of the war..."

* * *

"Ha! HAH!" Chrom said he parried another blow and then struck back.

"How are you holding up?" Robin grunted as he struck down another soldier with his own blade.

"Oh I'm just dandy!" Chrom grunted as he slashed through two other mercenaries.

"Just making su-GET DOWN!" Robin yelled as he pushed Chrom to the floor as a straem of flames barely whizzed past his head.

"Father!" Lucina called out as she ran towards them; unfortunately another stream of flames caused her to duck and take cover before she could reach them.

"Long live the emperor! Death to all those who oppose them!" a dark knight roared as he ordered his squad of sages to ready themselves for another attack.

"Take cover!" Robin yelled as he grabbed Chrom and they both ducked behind a wall before the new barrage of flames reached them. Robin pulled out his own thunder tome and prepared himself to strike back, but was immediately countered by four different fire spells hitting the wall that was currently shielding them.

"What's the matter prince? Are you too craven to fight the great Farber? Or have all the stories of your strength and bravery been lies and embellished truths?"

"Damnation, he has us pinned down!" Robin muttered under his breath, "if we step out there he'll have us burnt to a crisp."

"Any plans?" Chrom panted.

"Depends; how fast can you run?"

"I guess we'll find out the hard way, wont we?" Chrom said dryly.

"Don't do anything reckless. I'll have Virion and Gauis take out his sages first and then-" Robin stopped mid sentence when he noticed a long figure sprinting towards Farber. It was a lone swordmaster, but her speed and skill and she mowed down the enemies in her way was outstanding, perhaps even as good as Lon'qu.

Robin immediately saw an opportunity, "Gaius! Virion! Take out the sages NOW!" he roared as he jumped out from behind the wall and started blasting Farber with his own spells. The archer and the assassin wasted no time, quickly knocking their arrows and taking out the sages before they could attack Robin. Farber, however, effortlessly blocked both Robin's blasts and all the arrows aimed at him with his own magic.

"Hah! Is that the best you can do?!" he laughed.

Robin didn't answer, instead charging head first into Farber as he kept casting spell.

"You wish to die boy? Then come, and I shall give you the death you deserve!" Farber laughed as he kept deflecting Robin's attacks with it.

_That's right, just keep your eyes on me_ Robin thought as he kept running toward Farber. He looked past the dark knight and saw that the myrmidon was almost upon him, blade in hand.

"NOW DIE!" Farber roared as he conjured a mighty blast of magical flames and hurled it as Robin. The tactician barely cast his own spell in order to deflect it, just in time before the attack hit him. Unfortunately Farber's magic was extremely powerful, and Robin could only hold for a few seconds before he was blasted back and fell onto the ground.

"Hah! Victory is-" Farber was cut short when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked down and his eyes went wide in horror when his saw that his entire torso had been sliced off from the waist, and that he was know failing off his horse. He hit the ground with a sickening thud, his legs sliding off soon after. He looked up and saw a woman standing before him with her back turned at him, her sword extended and dripping with blood.

"Nay, captain Farber. Victory belongs to the resistance," she said coldly as she sheathed her sword.

"Nnngh...I may fall...but we are legion...you cannot...stop...the Conqueror...nnngh," Farber sighed as the life left his body.

Robin groaned as he sat up, his arm still numb from the impact of the blast. He looked up and saw a hand outstretched in front of him, "fei, brave Ylissean. Permit me to assist you."

"Thank you," Robin said as he grabbed the hand and used it to pull himself up. He saw that the person helping him the same sword master that had defeated Farber, "I can not thank you enough for taking out their captain. You saved us both time and casualties."

She shook her head, "please sir, it was thanks to you acting as a distraction that I was able to land the killing blow. Had Farber noticed me I wouldn't have had such an easy time getting close to him."

"If I may ask, who are you?"

"My name is Say'ri, princess of Chon'sin and leader of the resistance," she responded with a small bow.

"So there is an organized resistance?" Chrom asked as he appeared behind Robin.

"Aye, of sorts. Several groups formed to seek liberty for the states of Valm."

"I thought the emperor stamped out all dissertation."

"He tries, but we Resistance are a slippery lot. We strike hard and then vanish into the dark of night. Even now rebels ride to the banner of dynasts across the continent. United, we could pose a veritable threat to Walhart."

Before they could continue, Flavia and Basilo appeared before them, "Robin, Chrom, we bring good news and bad news."

"Let's hear the good first," Chrom said.

"We managed to subdue the enemy, their forces have either been destroyed or have turned tail and fled."

"And the bad?" Robin asked.

"The surprise attack caught our troops off guard; we have a large number of wounded and unfortunately some deaths," Basilo said dryly, "however, the worst damages were on the ships themselves. We lost two and the rest are pretty beat up."

"How bad are the wounded? Can they still fight?" Robin asked.

"It depends, the seriousness of the wounds vary fro soldier to soldier. Some of them should be fine of treated by the clerical staff at hand; other might need more intensive care, which we can not provide at the moment."

"...board the badly wounded and the deceased into our remaining ships and have them set sail immediately for Ylisse," Robin ordered.

"What?! Are you insane boy?!" Basilo yelled.

"Calm down oaf, let the man explain himself," Flavia said sternly.

"You said it yourself Basilo, some of these soldiers are unable to fight in their current conditions and require extensive care. If we stay in this harbor and treat them, we are essentially sitting ducks for a larger Valmese force to come in and wipe us out. And if we take them with us they'll just slow us down."

"Well what about the ships? Why can't we just put them there and have them follow us by the shoreline?"

"I thought of that, and it's too risky. We don't know if they have more stations along the shore like the one we encountered today. If they hit us again, then out only means of going back to Ylisse will be destroy. Instead, I suggest we send the ship back for repairs, and then have them come back for us once the campaign is over; well just have them take the wounded with them and thus take down two birds with one stone."

"Always thinking ahead, eh Robin?" Chrom smiled.

"Are you sure about this Robin? Right now you are suggesting that not only do we cut down our forces, but that we essentially trap ourselves in enemy territory with no escape route," Flavia pointed out.

"True, we will be trapped in enemy territory; but our forces will not b reduced."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of her," Robin said as he pointed at Say'ri, "if what she said earlier about the resistance is true, then Walhart has an enemy within his domains and we have a potential ally."

"Aye, that is true sir, but bare this in mind; the Resistance has but a fraction of the Valmese forces, and there is still unrest amongst our own troops. We may present a united front, but there is always the possibility of dissent. More importantly, Walhart has obtained a considerable boost in strength ever since he has recruited my brother Yen'fay and the best soldiers of Chon'sin."

"Why does your brother support the empire?" Basilo asked.

"Would that I knew, good sir. Yen'fay was a good man once, but he is my brother no more! If we were to meet in the battlefield I would cut him down, same as any other imperial. But for that to happen, I require your assistance. Together, I know we can yet unite the Resistance once and for all, an then break Walhart's grip. Help me, Prince Chrom. I beg of you!"

"This is no easy task you ask me. I have my own causes; a heildom to save and a future to win. Still...I admire your courage. Perhaps your mission is the best way to achieve mine. So yes, Say'ri, I will join your cause with my own. And if I'm wrong, it's my life on the line."

"You have my eternal gratitude," Say'ri said as she bowed to Chrome.

"Basilo, Flavia, tell our troops to load up the wounded and the dead. We're going with Robin's plann."

* * *

"All right, that should be the last one," Chrom said as they placed the last of the dead in the ship, "have the Ylissean treasury compensate the he families."

"Yes my lord!" the soldier saluted.

"You are exceptionally kind Sir Chrom," Say'ri said as she covered the wounded with blankets, "not many leaders would go as far as you in terms of compensation; they would just argue that being killed in combat is part of a soldier's duty."

"Yes well every life we lose is a tragedy," Chrom said grimly, "and many of these men leave behind families that might not share that view. For them, a soldier's "duty" equals a shallow grave."

"Aye, that-"

"HARK! Hold it right there you vile thief!" they heard someone yell behind them. They turned around to see the mercenary and the myrmidon from earlier standing before them.

"Oh dear..."

"Do you know them?" Chrom asked as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Aye, I do."

The myrmidon walked up to them and they could see that he was practically fuming. He grabbed the sword from Say'ris hand and placed it back by his side, "MINE!"

"Well that wasn't childish at all," the mercenary mumbled.

"Oh shut up! You'd do the same if it was your sword that got hijacked!"

"If it helped protect the life of a beautiful woman, I would have no regrets."

"Oh so that's why you didn't chase after that girl that knocked you unconscious and stole your sword, armor, and money last week?"

"That was one time and-"

"Owain? Inigo?"

Both of the turned around and saw Lucina standing behind them, her eyes wide.

"Lucina!" they both cried out as they ran towards her.

Chrom and Say'ri just stood there, unsure of what was going on.

* * *

"So we got two new recruits who also happen to be children sent from the future?" Robin asked Chrom. They were currently discussing what had happened earlier at the pub of a local inn. The manager insisted that they stayed the night as reward for driving out the Valmese forces; the Shepherds agreed, but still decided to post sentries outside to be on the safe side.

"Apparently. Lucina did mention the possibility of others following her, allies or enemies," Chrom said as he took a sip from his drink.

"And you said one of them was Lissa's son?"

"Lissa and Donnel's, yeah."

Robin grinned and patted him on the back, "well look at you! First a father now an uncle; you must be pretty happy with your ever growing family!"

Chrom groaned and buried his head in his hands, "don't remind me. First I have a baby daughter, then she comes back from the future all grown up, and now I have a nephew about the same age that is apparently my little sister's kid. What's next, my grandkids are going to come and visit me?"

""Well Lissa seemed to be happy about her son coming back. How did Donnel take it?"

"He pretty much started begging me for forgiveness and hoping that I didn't stab him with Falchion. Not gonna lie, I was seriously considering it."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Robin chuckled as he took a sip from his own drink.

"Well it's not like I have anymore sisters for you to court."

"What about the other kid? Inigo, was it?"

"Apparently he's Olivia and Henry's kid."

"Sweet Naga, Henry?! Don't tell me he's also-"

"No, no, he's normal," Chrom said as he shook his head, "but I swear that kid is Virion's. I've met him for only a day and I've already seen him try and court five different women, including my daughter."

"Maybe you will be meeting your grandkids in the near future," Robin grinned.

"It's only because your my friend and my tactician that your not dead right now...I'm too young to be worrying about warding off suitors."

Robin looked path the direction where Lucina, Owain, and Inigo where sitting, "well she seems happy. I think I even saw her laugh a few times, and that's a first."

"Yeah...I guess your right. I better get used to the fact that my daughter is all grown up and that men are going to try and court her. At least this one is. At any rate, whomever she ends up with, I will embrace him like a son; but if he breaks her heart I'll break his arms."

Robin laughed as he chugged the last of his drink and got up, "I'm really glad that I'm not in that situation. I feel sorry for the poor soul that has to go through you in order to court Lucina."

"Real funny. Where you going anyway?"

"Going to check on Vaike."

"Tell him I said hi; and that he's free to take as long as he needs to rest and recover," Chrom said as he finished his drink.

Robin walked into the room where they were keeping all of the wounded. He spotted Vaike lying down on of the the cots near the wall with Sully sitting next to him and talking.

He walked up to them and smiled at Vaike, "how are you holding up Vaike?"

"What this? It's nothing, just some pain in my gut. Not much different than eating Sully's cooking," Vaike grinned.

Sully punched her husband in the arm, but she was still smiling, "Lissa said he broke a few ribs, but they are already healing. He should be ready to march by tomorrow morning."

"That's good to hear," Robin said relieved.

"Anyway, I'm on watch duty. I'll be back later, so please don't die before that," Sully said as she gave Vaike a kiss on the forehead and walked out.

"Heh...old Teach is one lucky guy," Vaike chuckled before he winced in pain, "ow...hurts to laugh."

"You just take it easy," Robin said as he pulled a chair and sat next to him, "anyway I came here because I wanted to ask that you stay out of the next fight."

"What?!" Vaike yelled as he tried to get up, but immediately doubled back in pain.

"See this is exactly what I mean. I just think it would be safer to have you rest until you're fully healed. i promise I won't bench you for the rest of the war."

Vaike looked away and muttered something that didn't sound nice about Robin.

"I thought you wouldn't be happy; so I brought you a little gift," Robin said as he looked around to make sure no one was looking. He then reached into his robe and pulled out a bottle of ale he had bought from the pub downstairs.

"For me?"

"Of course. You deserve it," he said ad he tossed it at Vaike, who caught it in mid air and opened it immediately, "just make sure you drink it before Lissa comes back; I would rather not have her bonk me over the head with her staff."

Vaike took a swig from the bottle and let out a satisfied gasp, "now that's the stuff. But you know, with these injuries I can't chug as fast as I usually do. Might need some help to empty this bottle before anyone sees me," he grinned as he shook the bottle in front of Robin.

"I don't know Vaike. I've already been drinking with Chrom..."

"Come on, it's the least you can do for benching old Teach."

"...oh sure, why not?" Robin said as he grabbed the bottle and took a swig.

* * *

When Robin left Vaike he could feel the alcohol starting to take his toll; he wasn't drunk, but he was definitely starting to get buzzed. He decided that was enough for the evening and headed to his room, all while leaning on the wall for support. When he finally reached his room he saw Lucina standing in front of it, apparently waiting for it.

_Ah crap. Why now? _Robin thought as he straightened himself up and did his best to walk straight.

"Good evening Robin."

"Yes...good evening," Robin responded.

"I'm sorry for bothering you at this time but I felt that I needed to thank you for saving father's life earlier. It was your quick thinking and action that saved him when I was unable to reach him."

"What that? Really, it was nothing. Just a typical day of work," Robin waved off.

"I would have thanked you earlier but you were with Vaike and the two of you seemed...preoccupied."

_Great,_ "Look about that..."

"You need not explain yourself; I think it's quite admirable," Lucina smiled at him.

"...what?"

"Make not mistake, I do think you should be a bit more careful with your drinking, seeing how you are the army's chief tactician," Robin couldn't help but cringe at that stab, "but I've never met someone who was so worried about the wellbeing of others, both in and out of the battlefield. You were willing to risk your life without hesitating to ensure victory, and you truly care about the people under your command. The way you interact with the other Shepherds, how you care for their well being, how you are always willing to help them out. You're not just a tactician, you're like a guardian."

"Heh...don't know what to say," Robin said a bit embarrassed.

"Before I had my doubts whether you were fit to stand by my father's side; however, in these past few days you have completely dispelled those doubts. I now believe that if any one can ensure his victory, it is you. You really are...amazing."

Robin could feel his face turning redder and redder, unsure of how to respond, "umm..well...for what it's worth...you...you're also amazing."

"Oh...thank you..." Lucina said as she felt her own face blushing.

"Well...I gotta...you know..." Robin said nervously as he pointed at his door.

"Yes of course," Lucina answered as she briskly walked away.

Robin hurried inside his door and closed it behind him quickly. He leaned against it and palmed his face and he hit his head against the door, "stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I say that?!"

Meanwhile Lucina was in her own room, her heart racing and her face still flustered, "why did I say that?"

**Author's note: hellooooo! New chapter is up! And we've finally reached Valm. Now I know what your thinking, "why are Owain and Inigo appearing together in a chapter they weren't a part of?" Two reasons: 1) Because it would take way to long to bring in each kid from the future one of the time and 2)because through a storytelling perspective it makes no sense to have the Shepherds sidetrack throughout such an important campaign (especially since half of the children are found in Ylisse). So this is how they are coming into the story.**

**Side note: next chapter is going to be a bit delayed. Thing is, I had a very vivid dream recently about a fire emblem story, and now I really want to write it down because it just won't get out of my head and it's preventing me from concentrating on this story. Don't worry though, it will just be a one shot story, but it will be a very sad one. **

**Don't really have much to say about this chapter, so what do you guys think? Do you like where the story is heading? Leave comments and reviews below**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the Valmese royal castle**

"Hmmm...so that's what they are planning eh? Very interesting," a short man with purple hair and wearing elegant red robes mused to himself as he looked over the reports his spies had brought him earlier, "the Ylissean army are either very brave, or phenomenally stupid. No matter, they'll be walking into my clutches either way."

"Talking to yourself again, snake?" a gruff voice laughed followed by the sound of metal footsteps. A large man bearing general armor and sporting a massive beard and mustache stomped into the room.

The robbed man sighed as he rubbed his temples, "Cervantes, must you be so loud? I am trying to read my reports, not that you would know anything about reading for the matter."

"Ha! I do not need reports and plans to win Excellus! I rely simply on skill and strength, and my magnificent beard is the living proof of it: no losses, no shaves!"

"Only a complete baboon such as yourself would come up with such logic. Why don't you go wax your little goof luck charm and leave me be?" Excellus said as he waved him off.

"Careful Excellus," Cervanted growled as his hand grabbed the hilt of his axe, "or else I will test just how well you can fight when there are no soldiers for you to hind behind."

"Are you threatening me?" Excellus sneered as he conjured up magic in his hand.

"Enough," a voice commanded behind them, causing them to freeze. They turned around and saw a mighty man walking towards them. He wore a blood red armor that covered him from head to toe, and adorned it with a pitch black cape that billowed behind him. His hair was bleach white, falling past his shoulders. His eyes narrow and soulless, showing no hint of mercy behind them. With every step he took Excellus and Cervantes could feel his imposing presence completely drown them out, almost consuming them.

"You shall not fight each other unless I command you to do so," the man said as he stood before them, "fighting is but a tool to determine strength, not a plaything to settle petty squabbles; if you wish to fight so badly, then you shall fight me."

"M-my apologizes oh great Conqueror!" Excellus stuttered as he bowed down.

"Forgive me my liege," Cervantes said as he bowed his head.

"Now then Excellus, you mentioned that you possessed information about the Ylissean army?"

"Yes lord Walhart. My spy network has reported that they have taken down Ignatius and the armada, as well as Farber and his troops that had been sent down the harbor on reports of possible uprising. They are currently marching out of Rosanne and into Chon'sin."

"Hmph, so they didn't attempt a direct attack through Rosanne. Cowards," Walhart grunted.

"Yes, but it would appear that they are heading towards the Mila Tree. If my calculations are correct, they should be arriving there in about a week."

"What makes you say that, snake?" Cervantes asked.

Excellus gritted his teeth but chose not to give Cervantes the satisfaction of a retort, "my informants tell me they are traveling through the Wyvern Valley that borders Rosanne and Chon'sin; it is a dangerous route to take on foot, and the only reason I can imagine they would take it is because it is the fastest way to get to the Mila Tree."

"And why do you think they are attempting to go to that specific location?"

"I would assume that they wish to conference with the Voice of the Divine Dragon herself, most likely as a way to have the rebel forces unite under her guidance into assisting the Ylissean army."

"What?! That is a possibility?!" Cervantes exclaimed.

"Yes, but worry not my 'friend'. They could have the goddess herself descend from the heavens and order the rebel forces to fight, and it would all be for naught. I have made sure of that," Excellus grinned.

"Hmmph, knowing you snake you probably threatened their families with one of you infamous inquisitions."

"It matters not how it's done Cervantes, just as long as the results are obtained."

"Well then let me just go to them at that accursed valley and be done with this already."

"Tempting, but not. If you left right now for Wyvern Valley you wouldn't reach them in time, and you'd spend the rest of the campaign trying to catch up with them."

"Then what do you suggest we do Excellus?" Walhart asked patiently.

"Simple; redouble our troops stationed near the Mila Tree. Once they arrive they will be tired and then they will be greeted by more enemy soldiers than they had anticipated, making it relatively easy to wipe them out; and since Cervantes is so eager to fight them, I suggest that he lead the charge against them."

"Hah! Now that's more like it! Your grace, allow me and my troops to be the ones that crush the Ylissean league," Cervantes said as he faced Walhart.

"Hmmph, very well. Assemble you men and head for the Mila Tree immediately; eliminate everyone that stand in your way!" Walhart boomed.

"Aye sir!" Cervantes saluted before marching out.

"And you Excellus," Walhart said as he turned to the robbed man, "continue to keep me informed about the enemy's movements; perhaps you won't have to fight in the front lines after all."

"You are too kind my lord," Excellus bowed as Walhart left the room.

_Kind and foolish! I have stationed some of my own men amongst Cervantes' troops with order to insure the Ylissean's victory until they reach the capital. Once they eliminate you all I have to do is capture the boy and deliver him to my master. Then I shall be the one sitting in the Plegian throne while you wretched kingdom crumbled to nothing!"_

Excellus giggled as he grabbed his kettle and his favorite blend of tea.

* * *

"Whoa," Robin breathed as he looked at the chasm in front of him. He had never seen something so breathtaking; mountains and cliffs as far as the eye could see, adorned with beautiful foliage. They were so up high that every now and then he could see clouds rolling in the chasm below them.

"Aye, 'tis quite the sight indeed," Say'ri nodded, "Wyvern Valley has always been considered as one of the great natural wonders in Valm; perhaps even in the entire world."

"And you said that this was the shorted route to Chon'sin no?"

"Aye sir. The valley cuts directly through both territories of Chon'sin and Rosanne, allowing us to reach out destination in a week or so. Not to mention that Walhart deems this crossing to be of no military of strategic importance, so we probably won't be encountering any imperial troops on the way."

"Well that's good to here, eh Chrom?" Robins asked as he turned to his friend.

Chrom didn't answer, his face pale white as he looked at the abyss below them. He swallowed hard and Robin swore that he saw his legs shaking slightly.

"Chrom are you okay?"

"I just...don't like heights," Chrom muttered as he stepped back, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, "I don't understand how you can be so calm; this is literally the stuff of nightmares."

"Surely you jest Chrom," Cherche said as he appeared before them, Minerva and Virion in tow, "I can think of no place more enchanting than Wyvern Valley. After all, it is home to some of nature's most beloved and adorable creatures. Isn't that right Minerva?"

The Wyvern roared into the air before gently nuzzling her rider's head.

"Yes this valley's allure is the stuff of legends; but I will have to disagree with you on that last part my dear," Virion said as he took Cherche's hand and kissed it, "for if there is any place that deserves the prize for creating the most beautiful of creatures, it is your hometown in Rosanne."

"Why Virion, that was quite the compliment. You must have rehearsed all night to get it right," Cherche said with a smile, although she didn't pull her hand away.

"Don't you usually have a much more scalding retort for his attempts to woo you?" Robin asked amused.

"Usually, yes. But lately I've been growing rather fond of his way with words; and seeing how we will be spending more...intimate time together, I think it's time I started to get used to it" Cherche said as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"Wait...are you saying..."

"Oh my, where are my manners? We haven't told them the news yet," Virion said as he placed his arm around Cherche, "last night I asked Cherche for her hand in marriage, pledging her my eternal happiness, love, and even my life to hers; and she accepted."

"Well, who else would agree to be your wife?" Cherche said as she rested her head on Virion's shoulder.

"Hey congratulations!" Robin exclaimed as he shook Virion's hand. He then turned to Cherche, "and good luck to you; you are indeed a brave woman."

"Very amusing..."

"Oh don't worry Robin, I'm sure that Virion's philandering days are over; after all, he knows better than anyone what an angry Wyvern is capable of," Cherche said calmly.

Minerva lowered her snout behind Virion's head and growled menacingly.

"Y-yes," Virion laughed nervously, "though surely you do not need to have your little pet watching me to make sure I stay faithful? Am I not a man of honor?"

Minerva only snorted, slightly ruffling Virion's hair.

"I think that should answer that question," Robin chuckled, "anyway I'm sure you two are anxious to return to Rosanne. Going to have an epic, grandiose wedding to rival Chrom and Sumia's?

"Actually, Robin, we were planning on having a Libra wed us tonight and have only a small ceremony amongst the Shepherds," Cherche answered.

"Indeed. We realized that life is too short when it comes to matters of the heart. Every day is but a gift, and we intend to make the most of it," Virion said as he kissed Cerche's hand again, "and since we are on the subject already, there is one thing we-I-wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Will you be my best man?"

"What?!" Robin asked surprised.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Cherche chimed in.

"Virion I'm flattered; flattered and honored. But are you sure you want me as your best man? I'm sure you have other friends that you have known longer than myself."

Virion sighed, "you are partially correct. It is true that I have acquaintances from long ago that wait for me back in Rosanne; friends who I grew up with and shared some truly irreplaceable moments with. However, after what I have done to them I believe they would rather see my head rolling through the aisle rather than myself waking down it. I do not blame them, what I did to them, to my people, was unforgivable."

"Virion you know that's not true; you did what you thought was best for your people, what you believed would ensure their safety,"" Cherche said softly.

"Perhaps, but they do not see it that way. To them I am but a craven blue blood that abandoned them in their time of need and allowed Walhart to conquer Rosanne."

"Virion forgive me. I didn't mean to bring up such dreadful memories," Robin said solemnly.

"Worry not my friend; though if you wish to make it up to me, you can always take up my offer."

Robin grinned as him as he shook his head in amusement, "you sly dog. You set me up good and proper."

Virion smiled back at him, "so is that a yes?"

"Yes Virion, I'll be your best man; but don't expect me to throw you a bachelor party, I'd rather keep my limbs away from Minerva's jaws."

The wyvern roared at this last remark.

"Can we please move on? I can feel my breakfast coming up," Chrom said annoyed.

* * *

Lucina looked up at the sound of a Wyvern crying out into the distance, wondering what was that all about. She had been placed at the back of the army, ensuring that they wouldn't be ambushed from behind by imperial troops, and was currently riding one of the army's spare stallions. Though at the moment she was lost in thought; the wyvern cry and the familiar landscape reminded her of an old childhood friend of hers...

"Lucina! Wait! Hold up a second!" she heard someone cry out, interrupting her thoughts. She turned around and saw Inigo heading towards her on horseback.

"Good day Inigo. How do you fare?" Lucina asked.

"No need to be so formal Lucina; we are old friends, are we not?"

"Yes but we are at the middle of a march right now Inigo, and we should be setting an example for the rest of the soldiers; we can fraternize later."

"Well at the very least you could smile; or will poor Inigo spend another day without seeing that radiant smile that lights up a room?" Inigo asked as he pulled up next to her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's just you're always so darn grim. Don't get me wrong, a determined woman certainly has her charms!"

"Inigo, we are fighting a war, remember? Not only that, but the fate of the entire world depends on the outcomes of this war; so forgive me if I take this seriously, but unlike you I know what my mission is and I intend to see it through."

"A bit harsh, aren't we? I'll have you know that my mission is the same as yours my dear. I didn't follow you to the past simply to attempt to procure a cup of tea with you; I also wish to avoid the future that we experienced."

"Then why do you never seem to take this seriously Inigo? You are an excellent fighter, perhaps even better than Owain when you give it your all, yet whenever I see you you are either attempting to court me or some random milkmaid you stumble across. How can I believe you when you have yet to act like anything other than a flirtatious child?"

"Because I know for a fact that we will come out of this victorious," Inigo responded calmly.

"What?! How do you posses that knowledge? Do you know of something that I do not?" Lucina asked.

"Not really; it's just a gut feeling I have."

"But how-"

"I know that what we are doing here is important and that the fate of the world rest on our shoulders; but I also know that we are attempting to do something that no man or woman has done before, and that if we make one mistake we are all dead. If I stopped and pondered about every thing that could go wrong, I wouldn't be able to continue on this quest; I probably wouldn't even have had the courage to step into that gateway after you in the future. But I will keep moving forward, taking on every obstacle head on with a sword and a smile. It may seem trivial and childish, but it's the best I can do."

"Inigo...I had no idea. Forgive me for dismissing you so quickly."

"Please, do not worry about; although if you wish to make it up to me, a nice cup of tea-"

"No," Lucina interrupted him.

"Tsk, there it is again. I can practically see the ice caps forming on your shoulders. Must you be so blunt towards everyone?"

"Inigo while I do understand why you posses such a cheerful demeanor I simply do not see myself doing the same thing. As the daughter of the commander of this army, I must uphold a sense of formality and seriousness."

"But all day, every day is a bit much, don't you think? It's bringing people down, and your reputation as it is isn't the best amongst the soldiers."

That last statement cause Lucina to stop and face Inigo, "people have been talking about me?"

"Wait, were you not aware of this? You know what, I think I hear father calling me, gotta go!"

Lucina grabbed Inigo by the collar and stopped him before he could go any further, "what have the others been saying about me?"

Inigo swallowed nervously, "you know it's possible I only heard one or two sourpusses complaining here and there. I've only been here for a day so maybe I-"

"Inigo..." Lucina said as her grip on his collar tightened. Her tone was calm, but Inigo could practically see the dark, ominous aura forming around her; even the horses started to shift and snort uncontrollably.

"All right, all right! They said you were a humorless cold ice queen that never interacted with anyone else but the commander and were probably some snot nosed blue blood brat that looked down on everyone else! Please don't hurt me!" Inigo said as he cringed and waited for Lucina to strike him.

"Oh," Lucina said as she let go of Inigo's collar. Truth be told, she was not expecting that, "do they really see me as an 'ice queen'?"

_Actually their choice of words were a lot more colorful, _Inigo thought to himself, though he would rather fight the fell dragon with a tree branch before telling that to Lucina, "yes. I'm sorry Lucina."

"No it's all right, I asked you to tell me; and perhaps there is some degree of truth to what they are saying. I do spend most of my time with my father, and I haven't really been interacting with anyone outside of his inner circle. I can see why they wouldn't think so highly of me."

"Well fortunately these sorts of things can be easily fixed."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well for starters you could try to be a bit more sociable. Interact with the others, try some small talk, perhaps a compliment or two; you know, see them as more than just soldiers, like I do."

"Yes...yes you're right! I shall strive to be more sociable from now on!"

"Great! And for starters you can accompany me to-" he stopped mid sentence when he heard the cry of several wyverns ahead of them. They looked towards the direction of the noise and saw what appeared to be a large pack of wyvern riders descending upon the head of the march.

"I wonder what is going on?"

* * *

"Well, well, what do we have here?" one of the Wyvern riders sneered as he dismounted his ferocious looking steed. The other two stood behind him, glaring at the group in front of them, "looks like we have some trespassers who wish to sneak through our land without paying the toll."

"Your land?" Cherche asked.

"Toll?" Say'ri asked simultaneously.

"That's right little missy. This valley is under the Black Rider's protection; you wish to walk through it, you need to pay the toll.

"And since when have you been 'protecting' the valley?" Chrom asked.

"Ever since the war began. We knew the imperials would eventually turn their sights on this place so out of the goodness of our hearts we decided to occupy it and take care of it. We wouldn't want the Conqueror and his troops to march in here and take all them Wyverns for themselves. At least not for free."

Robin could feel Cherche tense up next to him at this last statement.

"Excuse me, but I believe I didn't quite catch that. Are you telling me that you are selling the Wyverns in this valley?" she asked in an unnaturally calm tone.

"Ah, are you an interested customer? I can see that your Wyvern is already on the older side. Word of advice, just put it out of its misery and get a younger one. We usually do it after three years since their values drop-"

Whatever the man was about to say was cut off when, in a sudden spontaneous movement, his head was looped clean off his shoulders; everyone watched in shock as Cherche stood in front of the blood spouting body, clutching her axe tightly.

She faced the other two riders and raised her axe towards them, "if you value your lives, you will leave this valley at once."

"You accused harlot! Who do you think-BLARGH!" the rider was suddenly cut short when an arrow pierced him through his throat, knocking him off his mount.

"That is my fiancé you are talking to," Virion said coldly as he grabbed another arrow.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! CALL IN THE COMMANDER AND THE TROOPS!" the last rider said as he took off before Virion could take him down. From the distance the Shepherds heard the sounds of horns and drums ringing through the valley, followed by the roar of several Wyverns.

* * *

Somewhere else in the valley, a lone wyvern carrying two people landed in a desolated cliff. The riders got off and began to unload their things from the wyvern's back, while the creature stretched its limbs and laid down on the ground exhausted.

"Are you sure about this? You two have been together since, forever. You're just going to let her go?" one of the riders asked the other; she was a young, yet well built woman wearing heavily padded armor, and short sandy blonde hair.

"It is the right thing to do. She has been through a lot already, more than any wyvern should go through. Her master was killed in front of her eyes, and every day since then it has been a struggle for survival. Here she can be free to live the rest of her days in quiet tranquility with her own kind, away from anyone who would try to harm her," the other rider responded as he started unbuckling the saddle on the wyvern. He was a lean, muscular, man with spiked blue hair combed back, wearing pitch black armor and his face concealed behind a matching mask.

"But what about you? Will you be okay just leaving her here?" the woman asked.

"...that's not important. I have no interest in this time other than ensuring that she got to the valley safely. Once we are done here, I shall be on my way."

The wyvern whined softly as it nudged the rider's arm gently.

"I don't think she want you to leave."

The man didn't answer, focusing on removing the harness on the wyvern's head.

Suddenly they heard the unmistakeable cry of several wyverns above them. They looked up just in time to see several of the creatures flying over them, all of them heading to the same direction.

"What in the world?" the girl asked as he walked towards the cliff and squinted towards the direction the creatures where heading towards, "looks like a fight is breaking out over there."

"It doesn't concern us."

"Wait..is that..Commander Chrom?!" the woman exclaimed as she noticed the blue hair prince fighting off several mercenaries single handedly, "it's the Ylissean League! We must go assist them!"

"No," the boy said bluntly.

"What?! What do you mean no! They could need help!"

"If you wish to assist them, then feel free to do so; but you will do so alone. I have no interest in meddling with the past," the man said as he finished getting the harness off.

"So you would just stay here and watch them get attacked like some yellow bellied craven?!"

"Call me a craven if you must, but that doesn't change the facts; a man can not change destiny, no matter how much he struggles against it."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm not a man," the woman spat as she grabbed her spear and shield from their gear, "I'm going to help them, with or without you."

"Do as you must."

"...you know they would be so proud of you."

"Who?"

"Your parents...they would have loved what you are doing now," she said as she turned around and headed towards Chrom's location.

The other rider watched as she sprinted across the valley, her last words still ringing in his head. Eventually he turned around to face his wyvern, "you're free to-"

The wyvern stood up and growled at him, spreading its wings and thrashing its tail about.

"Minerva? What has gotten into you?"

* * *

"Defensive formation, do not approach the wyvern riders alone! Archers, attack from behind!" Lucina yelled to the soldiers in her command as she got off her steed and prepared to face the enemy coming down upon them, "Inigo, take half of the men with you and cut of any backup they might send in from behind; hold your ground until we're finished here."

"Yes ma'am!" Inigo said as his demeanor changed completely to a more serious on. He turned his horse around, "company, follow me! We are to hold the bridge!"

As the wyvern riders descended upon them, the archers opened fire a barrage of arrows, knocking several of them out of the sky. The ones who managed to get through and land were greeted by several knights and a shower of javelins impaling them into the ground. However, one of them, most likely the captain of the platoon, was smarter than the rest and simply attacked them from a safe distance, his mount swooping through the air as he launched hand axe after hand axe towards the soldiers.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucina cried out as she ran towards the edge of the cliff. Before the rider knew what was happening, Lucina jumped off and landed squarely on the wyvern's behind. The rider snarled as he turned around and swung his axe at Lucina, who managed to duck before it hit her. She then plunged her sword into the wyvern's exposed back, causing the creature to screech in pain and nose dive into the crevasse. The rider grabbed the reigns and directed the wyvern into another cliff away from the soldiers at Lucina's command, causing it to crash land on it and knock Lucina off. She scrambled to her feet just in time to see a very angry wyvern growling at her as the rider brought down his axe at her again.

"HAH!" Lucina cried out as she paried the attack and attempted to slash back; unfortunately his mount blocked her slash with its armored plated wings. It roared in annoyance and lunged at her, causing her to duck and roll out of the way before its razor sharp teeth tore her to shreds. She hacked at the beast hindquarters, hoping to get some sort of weak spot like she had with its back before. Unfortunately her efforts proved fruitless, as her strength wasn't enough to penetrate through its scales.

The wyvern roared in annoyance as it thrashed about, attempting to stomp the princess underneath it; Lucina kept rolling out of the way each time its foot came down on her, trying desperately to find some sort of weak spot.

"Stop rolling around and let him kill you!" the rider yelled from atop of his mount.

Lucina finally managed to get out from underneath and stood back up, attempting to catch her breath, "bold words from a man who sits behind a dragon to do all of his work. Come down here and fight me like a true soldier!" Lucina said as she raised her sword.

"Ha! What difference does it make how we fight? All that matters is that we live and you die!" the man sneered as he gripped the reins of his mount tightly. He was attempting to distract Lucina long enough for one of his comrades, a beserker carrying a double sided axe, to approach the princess from behind without her noticing.

"Then I shall end you right here and now!"

"Think again, wench!" the beserker roared as he brought down his axe on Lucina's head. She turned around and raised her sword just in time to deflect it, holding her own against the enemy's strength. While he was clearly stronger than her, she held her stance just as Frederick taught her and attempted to push him back.

"And this is for turning your back to the enemy!" the wyvern rider snarled as he raised his axe at Lucina.

Suddenly, a large spear flew through the air, heading straight towards the enemy rider; before he could react, the spear pierced through his body as if it were made of paper, launching him straight off his mount and impaling him on the ground, dead.

"What in the name of-GLARG!" the beserker was interrupted when Lucina, seeing an opportunity now that he was distracted, pulled back from him and stabbed him through the chest with Falchion.

Lucina turned towards the direction where the spear came from and saw a woman with heavy armor heading towards her, her face dark with anger.

"Craven filth, attacking from behind," she spat as she pulled out her spear from the man's body. She then turned to Lucina, "are you all right Lucina?"

"Kjelle?" Lucina asked incredulously.

"Yes, but I'm afraid we'll have to wait until later to catch up. Your father and his army needs us."

"Right! We must reunite with the batalion! Follow me!" Lucina said as they headed towards the rest of the battalion.

"I must admit, I'm beside myself with excitement!" Kjelle grinned as she ran next to Lucina, "I finally get to see my father in action!"

"Well about that..."

* * *

"Robin behind you!" Virion called out as three Wyvern riders descended upon the tactician.

"Elwind!" Robin yelled as several blades of magical winds blasted from his hands and towards the riders. He managed to hit two of them straight in the chest, knocking them off the mounts and causing them to fall into the crevasse; the third one, however, managed to dodge his attacks effortlessly and returned the attack by throwing his short axe at Robin, who managed to duck at the last minute, feeling its blade slice a few strands of hair off the top of his head. Before he could catch his breath he heard the roar of a wyvern upon him, causing him to jump back as the beast landed before it. Out of all the wyverns they had faced so far, this was definitely the largest, possibly even larger than Minerva, covered from head to tail in platted armor, its claws and teeth razor sharp and bared. The rider was a large man with no armor on besides leg plates, his barrel chest covered in tribal tattoos. As the short axe whizzed back to him, he caught it in midair effortlessly, not breaking eye contact with Robin.

"I am captain Nazul, leader of the black riders. You have killed many of my men, and for that you shall pay," the man said gruffly as he pulled out another axe from behind him.

"Knights and generals, surround him and take him out!" Robin called out as the men under his command ran past him, spears and axes at hand.

The wyvern roared as it lunged at the incoming soldiers, tearing through their armor with its claws; meanwhile Nazul threw both of his axes simultaneously, cleaving several soldiers in half with his sheer brute strength.

"Damn it!" Robin cried out as he pulled out another tome, "REXCALIBUR!"

The wyvern, however, was more than prepared; before the magical winds could close down on it, it covered itself with its plated wings, effectively blocking the attack with not even a scratch. When the attack subsided the creature lunged at Robin, it's jaws attempting to clamp down in the tactician. Robin jumped out of the way, only for the rider to swing his axe down at him as he did; he quickly rolled away, feeling the blade breeze through his side as it hit the ground.

Suddenly the wyvern cried out in pain as an arrow managed to hit it square in the eye; before it could react Virion released another one, hitting the beast in its remaining eye and effectively blinding him.

"Robin now!" he cried out as he notched more arrows and kept on firing.

"REXCALIBUR!" Robin yelled as he aimed at wyvern now thrashing around in pain in confusion; this time his spells hit it directly, even managing to tear of several plates of armor off the creature's chest and wings. Virion meanwhile fired several arrows at Nazul, who was doing his best to block them with his shield. Even so, two of them managed to hit him in the arm and abdomen.

"Nnngh!" Nazul grunted as another another arrow hit him in the chest; at the same time he felt a blade of magical winds slice his side to shreds.

"If I'm going to die...I'm taking one of you with me!" Nazul snarled as he tightened his hold on his wyvern's reigns and forced it to lunge at Robin. The tactician kept on firing wind spells at him, attempting desperately to stop him in his tracks. Eventually he managed to hit Nazul square in the chest, tearing it completely open; the man's eyes went dull as he slumped over dead.

The wyvern however, was not stopping. It kept charging and thrashing blindly forward, heading straight for Robin. Before he could move, he felt someone push him out of the way, causing him to hit the ground hard. He looked up and saw Virion continue to fire arrows into the monster's face in an attempt to kill it off. Eventually the creature tripped and crashed onto its side; however, its tail made one last sudden thrash, hitting Virion squarely and knocking him over the edge of the cliff before he could even cry out in surprise.

"Virion!" Robin screamed as he scrambled to where the noble had falling off. He desperately looked over the edge, only to see the never ending abyss below him.

"No...VIRION!" yelled into the abyss, his cry echoing into the distance.

Suddenly a large blur shot upwards, knocking him on his back. When he looked up he saw another wyvern above him, its rider a man bearing pitch black coat of arms and light blue hair.

Robin grabbed his tome when he heard a familiar voice call out from behind the rider, "wait! Do not attack him, he is an ally!"

The wyvern landed on the ground, and another figure jumped off and headed towards Robin. He smiled as he extended his hand to Robin, "do you require assistance my friend?"

"Virion!" Robin exclaimed as he grabbed the noble and embraced him tightly, "I thought you were dead!"

Virion laughed, "and I would have been, had not this young lad caught me in the air," he said as he gestured at the rider still in his mount.

"I can't thank you eno-"

"Now is not the time for you to thank me," the man interrupted bluntly, "there are still enemies in the area."

"Right! Let's end this!"

* * *

"Status report," Chrom ordered his men once the battle was over.

"We've had some casualties my lord," one of the soldiers responded, "we've estimated about 50 of our own men have been killed in combat."

"See Libra and have him deliver the last rights; I also want their names and home addresses so that we can compensate the families once we return."

"Yes sir!" the soldier saluted as he marched off.

"I must say, it really was unfortunate that we got caught up in this mess."

"Aye, forgive me Sir Chrom," Say'ri bowed her head, "I had not known that the valley had been taken by such a band of villains such as them. If I did, I would have not suggested that we pass through here and right into their clutches."

"I think it was still best that we came through here," Cherche said calmly as she wiped the blood off her axe, "the idea that such vile human beings would claim this heavenly place as their own, and then subject the poor, innocent wyverns that dwell in it to their disgusting money making schemes. It makes me furious just thinking about it."

"This is you furios? Chrom asked.

"Care to find out?" Cherche asked as she smiled at him.

Chrom coughed nervously, "in any case we wait for Robin to return and then we leave this hellish-I mean lovely little paradise," Chrom corrected himself as he noticed Cherche glaring at him.

Suddenly they heard the unmistakeable sounds of large bat like wings flapping in the air, only for a large wyvern to land near them. On it where Virion, who got off immediately, and the mysterious rider who followed him after fixing the harness on his mount.

"Virion!" Cherche said as she ran towards the noble and inspected him from head to toe, "are you all right? You look dreadful!"

"I am fine my love," Virion reassured her, "just a few wounds here and there, but nothing serious for a man such as myself."

"Yeah he's fine," Chrom muttered under his breath.

"Though I owe my life to this young man," Virion said as he signaled to the rider in black, "without him I would be but a memory in the minds-and hearts-of so many people."

Cherche faced the man, "I can never thank you enough for what you've done."

"Your gratitude is unnecessary and unwanted," the rider said bluntly.

"Perhaps but even so-"

Cherche was suddenly interrupted when Minerva started growling and bearing its teeth at the other wyvern, which did the same in return.

"Down Mineva! Stop that!" Cheche and the rider said simultaneously to their respective mounts.

Suddenly everyone, including both wyverns, were deadly quiet.

"Did you just call your wyvern Minerva?" Cherche asked the man.

"It doesn't matter. My business hear is done," he answered as he got ready to leave.

"Gerome? Is that you?"

The rider froze as Lucina appeared with Kjelle besides her.

"It is you!"

"...Lucina."

"Do you know him?" Chrom asked Lucina.

"Yes; he's from the future, just like Kjelle here."

"An honor to meet you Commander Chrom," Kjelle saluted.

"Thank you. Sorry for being so direct but, given the circumstances, who are your parents?"

"Vaike and Sully, sir."

"Well you definitely take after your mother appearance wise; does this mean you're good as fighting as your father?"

"Yes sir! I can fight as well as anyone in this army; perhaps even better than most."

"Yep, you're definitely Vaike's kid. Well we could definitely use someone with your attitude in our ranks. If you wish to accompany us, consider yourself an honorary Shepherd."

"Thank you sir!"

"And you young man?" Chrom asked as he faced Gerome, "who are your parents?"

"It does not matter..."

"It's us isn't it?" Cherche asked as he came closer to Gerome.

"But of course! I can clearly see my own noble visage upon his brow! Truly you are my-"

"No."

"Pardon me?"

"You are not my parents; my parents died long ago, leaving me nothing but a ring and a wyvern who has seen too much. You two are strangers, people from a different time where I do not belong. I have no interest in being part of this futile attempt to challenge fate. I simply came back for Minerva's sake; now that that is over, my work here is done. Minerva, to me!"

The Wyvern stood still and laid its head on the ground, snorting softly.

"Minerva? What's wrong?...I see. I understand completely. Your original mistress is alive in this time, and you pine for her hand on the reins."

"That's not it either," Cherche said as she walked toward the other Minerva and gently stroked her snout, "Minerva is worried about you. She senses that you are hurt and angry, that you are trying to distance yourself from everyone here so that you don't get hurt again. You are simply using Minerva's release as a way to hide the fact that you are afraid of loosing her like you lost...like you lost us. Isn't that right Minerva?"

The wyvern whined softly as it nudged Gerome's hand.

"Gerome..." Virion said as he approached him, "I do not know what kind of father I was in your time, and it is true that I am not the same person he was; but even though we have just met, I still consider you as my son. I can see myself and your mother in you; and I believe that part of you does to, for you risked your own life in order to save mine earlier before. It is true that we can not change what has already happened, but allow us to make up for it with what we are able to do now."

"...I understand what you are saying, but I can't stay. I have no place here."

"Oh shut up Gerome!" Kjelle suddenly interjected, surprising everyone, "even you don't believe that steaming pile of horse dung!"

_Yep, definetly Sully's kid, _Chrom thought to himself

"If you really did believe that you couldn't change destiny or fate, you wouldn't have come here at all! You would have just stayed in the future and allowed the risen to run a sword through you and be done with it! You wouldn't have given Lucina her mask so that she could come back and save her father! And you definitely wouldn't have saved your own father just now! You do believe that things can change, and part of you wants to be the reason for that change; so stop wallowing in self pity and get your arse ready, because we've joining this campaign!"

For a moment no one, not even Gerome, said anything after that outbreak; eventually Gerome turned around and climbed up his Minerva, tightening the reins and harness.

"Gerome-"

"We should scout ahead to make sure that there are no more bandits," he said suddenly as he looked at Cherche, "I trust you and Minerva are capable of doing so as well."

Cherche smiled at him, "of course."

And with that he was off, Minerva roaring into the distance.

"He has a point," Chrom thought out loud, "we don't know if there could be more bandits waiting to ambush out in this valley. I want everyone here to scout ahead and see if it's safe to continue; if you see someone, do not confront them alone, just report back."

* * *

Lucina was checking an area at the bottom of the ravine, which lead directly to a stream; the foliage was scarce, but still robust enough to conceal her and anyone who would attempt to use it as a vantage point. She sneaked around quietly, checking every bush and ledge as discretely as possible.

Suddenly she heard the unmistakeable sound out water splashing. She jumped behind a nearby bush and listen closely; she could hear someone grunting and hissing with every splash, and it sounded like the person was alone.

_One bandit shouldn't be a problem_, Lucina thought as he pulled out her sword. She then jumped out of the bushes, blade in hand...

...only to find Robin kneeling by the stream with his cloak and shirt off, who turned around to see what the commotion was all about.

For a moment neither of them said anything; they just stared at each other, Robin with his upper body bare and Lucina with her sword raised for an attack, as the awkwardness kept on building and building. Eventually, Lucina felt that, since this was mostly her fault, she should be the one to gently break the tension.

"KYYYYYYAAAAA!" she suddenly screamed as her face turned bright red and she jumped right back in the bushes.

"Lucina?! What are you-OW!" Robin cried out as he was suddenly pelted in the head with pebble.

"HAVE YOU NO DECENCY?! PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON YOU PERVERT!" Lucina screamed as she kept hurling stones at the poor tactician.

"What-OW! are-OW! you-OW! WILL YOU STOP THAT?!"

"I WILL WHEN YOU DECIDE TO STOP DISPLAYING YOUR NAKED BODY IN PUBLIC!" Lucina retorted.

"Naked body-I just took my shirt off! I don't think anyone would consider this-AH!" Robin suddenly cringed in pain as his hand went up to his side.

Lucina stopped barraging the man with stones and saw that blood was trickling from his hand.

"Wait, are you wounded?" she asked.

Robin waved her off, "I'm fine, it's nothing. The leader of those bandits just nicked me when we were fighting without me noticing. I was just cleaning it now so it wouldn't get infected."

"Why didn't you have Aunt Lissa or Aunt Maribelle heal you?"

"Really it's nothing, barely a scratch; they're busy treating people who are actually wounded. I can fix this myself," Robin said as he rummaged through his cloak and pulled out a needle and some string. He tried to reach for the wound with his free hand, but it was a bit too far on his side, "damn it..."

"Maybe...I could help?"

Robin spun around to face Lucina, just to make sure he had heard what he thought he had heard; sure enough, Lucina was slowly walking behind the bushes, her head looking down and her face still crimson red.

"Weren't you just pelting me with rocks a minute ago?"

"I'm sorry. I just...I'm just not used to seeing another man naked."

"Naked? Lucina my shirt is off but my pants are still on; this hardly qualifies as being naked."

"Well forgive me if I'm not as open minded about these things as you are!" Lucina said indignantly.

"All right, all right! I'll stop. Here," Robin extended his arm to hand her the needle.

"Wait! Don't uncover yourself!"

"Lucina, how are you suppose to treat my wound if I'm covering it?!" Robin asked impatiently.

"..turn around."

"What?"

"I said turn around!" Lucina yelled startling Robin, who immediately did as he was told. Lucina then walked up to him and grabbed the needle and string from his hand, "now let me see the wound."

Robin removed his hand from his side, uncovering a nasty looking gash about the size of Lucina's hand.

"Well it's not deep, but we definitely should clean and close it before it gets infected," Lucina said as she pulled out a vulnerary from her pocket and poured it over her hands; she scrubbed them together furiously, making sure not to miss anything, "this might sting a bit, but I'm just going to gently wiped the wound to make sure it's clean."

She gingerly reached out and placed her hands on Robin's side, causing him to cringe lightly. Something about Lucina's touch made him uneasy. Perhaps it was because her hands felt frigid, or maybe because he was used to only having Lissa tend his body; regardless, he was suddenly feeling very self-conscience about the current situation and he could feel his own face turning red.

"Are you all right Robin?"

"It's nothing. Let just hurry up and get back to the others," Robin said without looking at her.

Lucina sighed, _Seems like Robin wants nothing to do with me either; it's just like Inigo said, I can be cold and callous. Though it probably didn't help that pelted the pour man with rocks. I need to fix this now! Time to take Inigo's advice; time for change!_

"You're looking...well toned," Lucina blurted out.

"...what?" Robin asked confused.

"Your sessions with Sir Frederick are paying off; you are developing more muscle mass and shedding any excess body fat you had before."

"Uumm thank you?" Robin said confused. While he did appreciate the compliment, there was something about the way Lucina said it that made it seem a bit off.

"So...how was your day?" Lucina tried again.

"What?"

"Nice...weather we have today, right?"

"Lucina...are you trying to engage in small talk?"

"...is it working?" Lucina asked nervously.

Robin turned around to face Lucina, who was now feeling self conscience herself. Suddenly, he burst out laughing, much to Lucina's confusion.

"Oh man, I needed that! Thanks Lucina," Robin chuckled as he turned back around.

"What was so funny?"

"I'm sorry but almost every time we've talked you've either been grilling me on my skills as a tactician or trying to make me feel better when I do something moronic; this is the first time I've heard you try and talk about the WEATHER of all things," Robin chuckled.

For some reason Lucina felt annoyed at this last quip, causing her to jab Robin's side with the needle.

"Ah!"

"Sorry, but you need to sit still if you want me to stitch the wound," she smiled thinly.

"Okay I guess I deserved that."

"No I should be the one apologizing," Lucina sighed as she continued to stitch his wound, "I thought I was pushing you away with my callousness and I was just trying to follow Inigo's advice on how to change it."

"Lucina I wasn;t trying to get away from you; okay, I was but not because I find you callous. I just found it a bit odd that someone else other than Lissa or Libra was tending my wound. Not to mention that this clearly is something that you are not entirely used to, so I didn't want to drag it any longer than it should. Where would you even get that idea that I didn't want to be with you because you are callous?"

"Well, have you heard what the other soldiers have been saying about me?"

_Oh yes, _Robin thought to himself as he remembered with vivid details the off color remarks he had heard some of the men make about Lucina; and while he hadn't told Chrom because he thought that snitching on people for something so small was beneath him, he did make a few "personal" recommendations to Frederick for some new members for their extra fitness hours. Needless to say, those men hadn't said much since then.

"I might have heard a thing or two; though I'm having a difficult time believing that you would care about such things. You always reminded me a bit of Sully in that regard: you're headstrong and you, as she so eloquently puts it, 'give a rat's plague ridden arse' about what others think of you."

"But they do have a point," Lucina said as she finished the sticking and proceeded the bandage the wound, "I can be cold and callous at times. I'm so focused on my mission that I tend to forget or even ignore everyone around me. The soldiers might not know that Chrom is my father, but they do realize that I have some sort of standing with him and thus I have some sort of authority over the army. If they see me in a negative light, then how will I be able able to fight by their side?"

"Lucina, I'll let you into a little secrete: all of the Shepherds have some sort of "negative light" shined upon them. Sully is acts like a man, Stalh is called sleeping beauty, Tharja is considered a stalker, the men feel uncomfortable around Nowi, Lon'qu tries to avoid everyone, and everyone tries to avoid Henry. And that's not even all of them; everyone has something that people don't like or don't understand, something that causes them to talk behind their backs. But that doesn't stop them from fighting alongside them day in and day out. If you want to try and be a bit more sociable with the other soldiers, that's fine; but you can't force, you need to go at it one step at a time. When you try to change your entire demeanor completely at once, people will think that you are trying to hard or simply faking it."

"I doubt you or my father have such problems," Lucina said as she finished and handed Robin his clothes.

Robin chuckled as he put his shirt back on, "oh I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Pardon?"

"Trust me, there are vicious rumors about me and Chrom amongst the soldiers; in fact, we probably have the worst ones."

"How so?" Lucina asked curiously.

"Let's just say people have questioned why Chrom and I tend to spend so much time together," Robin said as he put on his cloak.

"Why would they? He's the commander of the army and you're his top advisor and chief tactician, so it would be natural that you two spend a lot of time together," Lucina said confused.

"True, but there are people who are seeing a little more into it."

"What else could they possibly see?"

"...you know what? It doesn't matter. Let's just head back to the others," Robin said as he began to walk away.

"Hold Robin! I demand to know what lies these men have been saying about you and my father!" Lucina exclaimed as she walked next to him.

"Look Lucina if you don't get it-"

"Then explain it to me!"

Robin sighed, "well if you insist."

And so the two of them walked away while Robin explained, in vivid detail, the rumors abut him and Chrom while Lucina's eyes got wider and her face turning redder with each description.

* * *

**Later that night**

Lucina entered the mess tent where the Shepherds and the soldiers where celebrating Virion's and Cherche's wedding reception; even though the bride and groom had retired for the night, the party itself was still going on full swing with lively music and barrels of ale passing around as the soldiers conversed and laughed with each other.

Lucina took a deep breath, _I can do this. Small steps._

She looked around and looked for a table where she could sit. Eventually she spotted Kjelle, Sully, and Vaike sitting with a few other soldiers in the army and decided to accompany them. When she reached their table Kjelle was arm wrestling three soldiers singlehandedly, with them using bot of their hands to try and move her arm to no avail. Kjelle held her arm easily and even pretended to yawn just to rub it in.

"Mind if I join you?" Lucina asked.

"Lucina! Of course you can join us! Grab a drink and and enjoy the show!" Vaike laughed as he raised his mug at her, "Kjelle is just putting this wimps to shame!"

"This is getting to sad to watch," Sully grinned, "just end it all ready."

"If you insist," Kjelled laughed as she slammed her arm into the table, sending the poor soldiers crashing into the groaned as they groaned in pain.

"HA! That's my girl! You really are a chip of the old block!" Vaike beamed as he put his arm around Kjelle and ruffled her hair playfully, although Sully and Lucina suddenly looked very worried.

Despite herself Kjelle blushed and looked down, "t-than y-you sir..."

"Sir? Don't tell me that's how you referred to me in the futu-GUH!" Vaike was cut off when Sully elbowed him in the stomach hard before he could reveal anything compromising.

"What was that about her being your girl?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Ignore him, he's drunk," Sully waved off, "the idiot is just spouting nonsense. Next he'll be talking about magical cards that can bring back legendary heroes back from the dead, or some nonsense like that."

"Uhhh yeah! You know old Teach when he starts drinking! Talking about future kids and-MMMPH!" he was gut off again when Sully forced his mug into his mouth and made him chug it.

"Now why don't you three wimps bring us some more ale? My mug is running dry."

"What?! Who do you think you are, talking to us like that?"

"I'm the person whose boot is going to end up three feet up your arse if you don't comply," Sully said as she cracked her knuckles.

The three soldiers couldn't run towards the bar fast enough after Sully said that last part.

"That was amazing mother!" Kjelle said in awe.

"Psst, that was nothing. Most of these guys think that just because they are carrying something between their legs they can order women around and not vice versa. You just gotta prove them wrong by showing them who's boss, though usually all it takes is to threaten to bust some heads," Sully laughed as she finished her drink.

"You know I love it when you sweet talk," Vaike grinned and he put his arm around Sully.

"Ah stuff it ya big lug," Sully said as she bumped his chin.

"But aren't you worried about what they might think of you behind your back?" Lucina asked.

"Kid do I look like the kind of woman who gives a crap about gossip and hearsay? Let them say whatever they want about me, though Naga knows they won't dare say it to my face; not unless they want my hand to end upside their head."

"You're absolutely right mother! Strength is all that matters in an army, and those weakling have no place in being with someone of your caliber!" Kjelle said excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, easy their Kjelle. That's not what Sully meant," Vaike said as he poured himself another drink and began chugging.

"Your father's right Kjelle; I may like to mess around with the others and bark orders every now and then, but I still consider them valuable comrades. Even those who aren't as strong as me, I will still do everything I can to make sure they pull through this war."

"But what about ranks?"

"Kjelle this is the Shepherds' army," Vaike grunted as he slammed his empty mug down and shook his head, "other than following orders in the mist of a battle, people don't follow ranks as much as you'd think. We are all equal, and we treat each other with the same respect-or snark-as anyone else. Just look at our commander and our chief tactician," he said as he pointed behind them.

Kjelle and Lucina turned around and saw Chrom and Robin sitting at a table with a large group of Shepherds and soldiers around them. They appeared to be in the middle of a drinking contest, going head to head while the people around them where cheering and making bets on who would win. Eventually Chrom finished his drink first and slammed his mug on the ground, smashing it. The men cheered and laughed as Robin managed to finish his own drink and smash his own mug. He shook his head in amusement as Chrom patted him in the back laughing.

"How can father and Robin act so unhinged at a time like this? We're in the middle of a war!" Lucina exclaimed.

"Give them a break Luci. Your father and Robin work harder than anyone else in this man's army; they do everything in their power to win battles with the least amount of casualties, even when the odds are clearly against us. Any other men would have broken down from the amount of preassure and stress, but they keep on going for all of our sakes. If anyone deserves to let their hair down, have a good time, and not constantly worry about what is lurking around the corner, it's them. Plus, it helps them fraternize with the men at their command."

"But they are leaders of this army! They shouldn't be 'fraternizing' with the soldiers, they should be showing them who's in charge!"

"Kjelle has a point Sully," Lucina agreed, "how are them men suppose to respect their commander when he displays such boorishness?"

"Okay then, let me ask you this: does it look like the men over them respect him any less?"

They turned back towards the direction where Chrom and Robin were still sitting. The two of them were conversing with each other and the other soldiers, every now and then breaking out into fits of laughter and toasts while continuing to drink.

"No, they seem close; closer than the soldiers back in the future..."

"Exactly. I may not have been around in your apocalyptic wasteland of a future, but based on what you have told me I think I got the gist of it: you had no real armies, just bits and pieces of scattered survivors from all over the world, and because they came from different backgrounds and cultures the only thing that you could all agree on was to follow the strongest members in order to survive. Am I right?"

"Actually...that's exactly right," Kjelle said impressed.

"And that is the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, you fought to survive; always on the defensive, just trying to stay alive while your enemy kept getting stronger by the day to the point where you weren't a threat to them anymore. It is important to have strength in in order to achieve victory, but you can't have that be the only thing you rely on. When people really solely on strength and simply follow those who are strong, they are only doing so because they believe it is the best way to ensure their own survival; if push comes to shove, they would desert their comrade in arms if it meant a better chance of them staying alive. Same thing with the leaders, they only think on ensuring their own survival. To them the soldiers are nothing but tools, human shields that they can send to the front lines to defend them and weaken the enemy forces. They only care about victory because it ensures that they live to see another day, regardless of how many soldiers they sacrifice."

"Now take Chrom and Robin on the other hand; in all of my years serving as a Ylissean knight, I have never met two people so invested in the lives of the people below their "stations". Chrom treats every soldier as if he or she were a part of the Shepherds, and Robin is always thinking up of several plans in order to ensure the least amount of casualties in any situation. They understand that a soldier is a person, a person with a life outside of the army and who probably has a family waiting for them back home; in short, they understand that the soldiers are people too, no different than themselves, and so they understand that every life is valuable. They aim to win this campaign not just for themselves, but to ensure that everyone can go back safely to their families."

"So I ask you, who would you rather follow: a leader who sees everyone beneath them as expendable and only seeks victory to ensure their own survival, or a leader who sees everyone as equal and seeks victory for the sake of everyone around him?"

"I..I never though about it like that," Lucina admitted, "when you put it that way, my father and Robin seem to be the most driven in the entire army," part of her couldn't help but think of both of them with a heightened sense of admiration.

"Besides," Sully suddenly said with a cheeky grin, "what would we do without the performances of the idiot trio?

"The idiot what?" Lucina asked confused.

Sully simply pointed behind them, trying very hard not to laugh for some reason. Kjelle and Lucina turned around and saw something that neither one of them could believe they were witnessing.

A large crowd had formed around the table where Robin and Chrom had been sitting before; except that the both of them were now standing a top of the table, a mug of mead in each of their hands and dancing around while chanting along the singing and clapping on lookers:

_Oh you can search far and wide,_

_You can drink the whole town dry._

_But you'll never find a beer so brown_

_As the one we drink in our town._

"Oh Naga this is mortifying..." Lucina said as she buried her face in her hands. Kjelle, on the other hand, was besides herself with laughter.

"Oh come on Lucina! It's not THAT bad...though I can't imagine it getting any worse!" Kjelle said as she burst out laughing again.

"How can you be laughing at my misery?"

"Because it's not happening to me," Kjelle answered cheekily.

"Oh I wouldn't be so quick to laugh Kjelle," Sully suddenly said.

"Muh?"

"Didn't you noticed that I called them the 'idiot trio' and not the 'idiot duo'?"

"...no" Kjelle said as realization suddenly came to her. She turned around and, much to her horror, saw Vaike in between Robin and Chrom with his arms over their shoulders and a fresh mug of mead in hand.

"Ya bastards thought you could start without me?! Vaike boomed.

"Start? Yes!" Chrom grinned.

"Finish? Never!" Robin laughed as the three of them proceeded to finish the song and dance.

_You can drink your fancy ales._

_You can drink em by the flagon._

_But the only brew for the brave and truuuuue . . ._

_Comes from the Green Dragon_!

With that last part all three of them clang their mugs and chugged them down before smashing them on the ground amongst the roars and cheers of the crowd.

"Somebody just stick a sword through me and be done with it," Kjelle moaned as she tried to hide inside her own armor.

Despite herself Lucina couldn't help but laugh, "you were right Kjelle; it is funny when it's happening to someone else!"

Sully shook her head and poured herself another drink, "get used to it kids, cuz you're gonna being seeing more stuff like it."

She raised her mug and smiled at them, "welcome to the Shepherds."

* * *

**Author's note: I'm back! Sorry about the delay, but as I mentioned before I had to get another story out of my head before I could work on this one. **

**Those of you who have been following the story since the beginning may notice that the description of the story has changed a bit; that's because the original description made it seem like it was going to focus mostly on Lucina, when in reality it focuses both on Robin and Lucina (perhaps a little more on Robin)**

**So yeah, pretty long chapter eh? ****Anyway, whew, what a chapter! We have the introduction of Walhart and his men, Wyvern Valley, a proposal announcement, a fight, two more children from the future, a party and...what's this? Is that an attempt at comedy?! What sorcery is this?!**

**In case you don't recognize the drinking song and are wondering where it's from, you can find the song and dance right here ** watch?v=_Gf39-AZ5bg

**Before I go on I would like to shout out to two people. **

**First is a user named ****RandomificationChaotic ****who so far has left some of the most useful feedback in terms of how to improve my writing for this story. He said my writing wasn't descriptive enough, so I tried to fix that in this chapter. Is it noticeable? Does it work? Or should I just go back to the original style? Let me know. And once again thanks to ****RandomificationChaotic.**

**The other is to a user named ****Anonymous Contributer. ****See I was browsing through the site looking for more RobinxLucina stories, totally not because I was looking for ideas to steal because I'm a talentless hack, when I found his story "Precocious Love". And I'm going to be honest, I found it funny; sure it's not perfect, but I have find another fanfic that made me laugh this much. It's a very lighthearted romantic comedy setting, and it has some enjoyable moments. So I say you check it out ** s/10967202/1/Precocious-Love. **Any story that incorporates the term "dinner whore" is okay in my book. **

**Anyway I was looking at their story when I noticed something interesting: they started publishing the story only a month or so before mine (although I could be wrong) and the story has (spoilers) just reached Valm, with updates usually only taking a few weeks for long chapters filled with content, which means we are actually pretty close story wise. And you know what that means...**

**IT IS ON!**

**That's right! I, beefandrice, formally challenge Anonymous Contributer to a race to see which story gets to the love confession between Robin and Lucina first! I give you my word that I shall not cheat in any way, or hurriedly cut stuff from chapters and completely remove them from the story to make them shorted and put them out faster. The story is already set, and I'll get there when I get there. But will I get there before you, or will you get there before me? Which story will win: you're lighthearted and funny comedy, or my dark drama that takes itself way to seriously? Thus the race begins!**

**Or not. You can choose not to participate and just ignore my challenge completely. Also I don't know how this challenge will get to you since I don't think it's worth a private messaging. Still, it would be fun no?**

**As always comments and critics are welcomed. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh sweet Naga my head feels like it's going to split in half," Chrom groaned the next morning as he laid on top of Frederick''s horse, moaning in agony.

"Old Teach can't put them back like he used to...Teach is...Oh Naga," Vaike burped before he bend over and spewed on the side of the road.

"You okay there Vaike?"

"...the Vaike is dead Chrom...you're looking at the shell of a former man..."

"Perhaps you could take a lesson from this father," Lucina said calmly as she handed him a canteen of water, "you should try to control your ale consumption, even during festive occasions."

"Okay, Lucina, I'm gonna need you stop yelling and never mention ale again," Chrom burped as his head slumped over the horses neck, "your father feels like something died inside his head and it's slowly rotting away."

"Perhaps it's the few brain cells that you two idiots still have left," Sully muttered as she rode next to their "shinning" commander.

"Worry not Lucina," Frederick interjected as he walked alongside his horse and its current rider, "this is not the first time your father finds himself in this state of post-inebriation. Believe me, he has had worse; like the night of his wedding, when at one point he believed that his pantaloons were covered in snakes and he attempted to have Ricken burn them off with a fire spell. Fortunately the lad is still too young to drink himself, so he was sensible enough not to do it."

"Which lead to Chrom trying to set them on fire himself until Sumia eventually punched his lights out," Sully laughed.

_Oh father... _Lucina sighed in embarrassment.

"Hey...has anyone seen Robin?" Chrom asked.

"Not since last night when he tried to ride Panne while she was still in her human form," Vaike answered.

"I gotta say, out of all of you I believe Robin was in the worst condition; I wouldn't be surprised if we left him lying in a ditch somewhere covered in his own vomit," Sully chuckled.

"Probably; he was really knocking them back last night. I'd say we look for him, but he's most likely dead already," Chrom muttered as he stood straight and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll say. No man could possibly drink that much and end up feeling human," Vaike said as he leaned on Sully's horse for support.

"Good morning everyone!" Robin suddenly appeared cheerfully as Vaike and Chrom cringed and covered their ears in pain, "sorry I'm late I was just finishing reading the last chapter of _Wyvern Wars _this morning. Nothing like a thrilling high noon adventure tale to start your day, am I right?"

"Robin you drank as much as the rest of us, how can you be so energetic?" Chrom asked.

"I think you mean how can he still be alive?" Vaike added.

"Well, during my studies since I joined the Shepherds I came across a peculiar scroll that detailed a fantastic hangover cure from Regna Ferox that guarantees to work every time. First, you get out of your clothes and slip into something fresh. Then, drink a nice cup of cold water. And then...you vomit until your nose bleeds and heave until you see the angels. Wake up in the morning feeling brand new."

"Ha ha! That's definitely a Feroxi cure!" Basilo laughed as Chrom and Vaike cringed in pain from the noise.

"Boy I am hungry. Anyone up for some bear jerky?" Robin asked as he pulled out a bag with dried up meat inside.

"Hurgh!" Chrom belched before he collapsed on top of the horse again.

"Worry not Lord Chrom, we are near a small town just twenty minutes on foot; we can stop there to restock on supplies and perhaps get some medicine for you," Say'ri said.

"The Vaike seconds that motion," Vaike said weakly.

"And I third it; let's go," Chrom muttered.

* * *

"Hya! Ha! HA!" Lon'qu grunted as he kept barraging Robin with strike after strike. The poor tactician was doing the best he could to keep up with the sword master, but his speed and strength were almost inhuman; he was already having a difficult time simply blocking each attack.

_If I could only find an opening..._ Robin thought as he blocked another attacked and jumped back to gain some distance _well, here goes nothing._

"Hah!" Robin cried out as he thrusted his own wooden sword at Lon'qu; unfortunately the sword master was more than ready for him. He parried the blow effortlessly, then proceeded to sweep his own blade under Robin's legs, causing him to fall back hard. Before Robin could react he felt the tip of Lon'qu's sword press against his chest.

"I win," Lon'qu said bluntly.

Robin chuckled, "how many losses does that make for me? 20? 30?"

"58."

"I wasn't really expecting an answer..."

"Then you shouldn't ask."

"Not that the ground isn't comfortable and all, but would you mind letting me stand please?"

Lon'qu removed his sword from Robin's chest, "you are the one who keeps insisting on sparring whenever we have the time. You know what you are capable of as well as what I am capable of; the fact that you end up loosing every time is no one's fault but your own."

Robin got up and dusted the dust from his shirt, "well there's more to sparring than just winning Lon'qu. I know there's a good chance I'm going to loose, but that doesn't mean that I can't get anything out of it."

"I fail to see how anything other than victory could be something desirable from sparring."

"Well, for one thing I have been able to learn more about you and your type of fighting style; which is why I am able to last more than five minutes whenever we spar," Robin grinned.

"All right then, explain."

"Well after a while sparring with you I managed to pick up the type of movement you use to fight; more often then not you swing your sword parallel to the ground, in an attempt to cut your foe horizontally. And because you are right handed you tend to do so in a right to left motion, hoping that your opponent will also be right handed and will allow you to knock their weapon out of their hand if they try to block you."

"Hmph, I would be impressed if that were not basic knowledge; I rely on curved blades when I fight, and that particular type of attack is best suited for that particular weapon. It allows for a strike that encounters less wind resistance and a more fluid motion."

"You see I thought of that, so I decided to test that theory out."

"...test?"

"I couldn't just order you to change weapons in the middle of battle, for if that theory proved true and your attacks where based mostly on curved blades you could be seriously injured. So instead I insisted that we train with wooden practice swords when we sparred," Robin explained as he grabbed his sword from the ground, "only these are Ylissean practice swords. Since the Ylissean army consist of mounted knights, they use traditional estoc swords that gives them enough reach and swinging power even when they are engaged in mounted combat. You didn't even hesitate, most likely because it was a simple spar and not a real battle; and yet even with a completely different sword you still favored that type of strike."

"...very well, I will admit that I am capable of performing that technique with any type of sword; true to Regna Ferox's style of fighting, it is one of the most direct and physically strong strike a sword master can deliver to an opponent, thus it was taught to me and I continued to hone to this day."

"Except that's not the truth either."

"What are you-"

"See I've also been observing the feroxi troops throughout this campaign, and their style is different from yours; they tend to hold their ground and wait for their opponent to make a move before striking, while you chose to confront them directly before they have a chance to attack. Not to mention they tend to favor a downward vertical strike from head to toe rather than the horizontal one you use. You may believe in their ideology of strength and power, but you do not follow their fighting style; you follow your own, and unless I'm mistaken, it is a Chon'sin style of combat."

"That is...impressive," Lon'qu said while still remaining as stoic as ever, "you are completely correct in all of your assumptions. How did you managed to figure all of that out with only a few sparring matches."

"Like i said before Lon'qu: there's more to sparring than just winning. Each fight helps me learn more about you and your technique, until eventually I will find a chink in your armor. All I have to do is learn more about Chon'sin combat."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," a voice called out to them. They both turned and say Say'ri walking towards them. She smiled at Lon'qu, "forgive me for the intrusion, but I couldn't help but watch the two of you sparring. Your technique is impressive and resembles the techniques taught in the southern lands; but it is also it's own style, with movements I have not seen before. Perhaps you would be interested in showing me first hand-"

"No," Lon'qu cut her off suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"I have no interest in fighting with you," Lon'qu said curtly.

"Have I said something to offend you?" Say'ri asked as she took a step closer, causing Lon'qu to tense up.

"I have made myself clear already: I have no interest in fighting you," Lon'qu repeated himself.

"Lon'qu why don't you leave this to me?" Robin interrupted as he saw Say'ri getting angrier by the minute, "I think I hear Basilo calling for you."

"Very well," Lon'qu said as he turned around and left the both of them before they could say anything else.

"What an infuriating man! To think that I would find another misogynistic pig who looks down on my skill simply because I am a woman!" Say'ri seethed.

"It's not like that Say'ri; well technically it is because you are a woman, but not in the way you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Lon'qu has an...aversion towards women in general; it's actually more like a phobia actually, causing him to freeze up and get nervous whenever he's around them. Apparently it's due to some sort of traumatic incident he had as a child, which continues to affect him today. He doesn't mean anything insulting by it, and even though he doesn't show it he's probably more ashamed about it than you think."

"Oh...I see," Say'ri sighed, "though it is a shame; I was elated when I found out there was another sword master from Chon'sin amongst the Shepherds, and I was hoping to have someone to spar with."

"Well how about me?" Robin asked.

"Pardon?"

"I may not be from Chon'sin per say, but I have been 'studying' Lon'qu's technique for a while now. All things considering, I'm the closest thing you'll find to a Chon'sin fighter after Lon'qu."

"Please do not take this the wrong way Sir Robin, but just observing Lon'qu in battle is not enough to learn about Chon'sin's fighting style. As I pointed out myself, his technique is a mixture of Chon'sin and Regna Ferox fighting. There are many different sword styles throughout Chon'sin, each one with it's own history and culture."

"Then perhaps you could teach me?" Robin smiled.

"Teach you?"

"As the tactician of this army it's my duty to always take into consideration all possibilities whenever we go into battle; that includes knowing what fighting styles the enemy might use and which is the best way to fight against them. Also, I'm always trying to improve my own fighting skills, and I try to incorporate something new and different every now and then; that way I can always have something up my sleeve that the enemy won't expect."

"If you wish to learn about the different techniques throughout Chon'sin, then I would be more than happy to teach you; however, as I said before, each region has a different style embedded in their way of life and culture. If you truly wish to learn them fully, I would need to teach you everything from the land to its customs. It will not be a short or easy lesson."

"That's okay; I'm a fast learner."

Say'ri smiled at him, "Very well. Let us start with the beginning..."

* * *

"Now then Kellam, if you would lift this crate and then proceed to disappear as you usually do please?" Miriel asked the large man as she prepared her notebook and quill.

"Sure thing...why?" Kellam asked as he picked up the crate effortlessly.

"I wish to test a new hypothesis about your abilities to simply vanish in thin air; I've noticed that you don't have a problem doing so when you are holding objects such as trays with cups on them or weapons, and the objects themselves some times even vanish with you; but those are usually of a small size or weight. So I wish to see if you are able to do the same with an object of considerable size and weight. Does the object's mass in some way affect you when you attempt to disappear? If not, does your ability extend to the object if it reaches a certain size and/or weight?"

"I don't think that's how it works."

"Well we will never know unless we attempt it; now if you would please disappear."

"Uuummm I am. I mean, I'm trying; this is usually the part where people start getting scared and looking around for me"

Miriel sighed as she jotted down a few notes and closed her notebook, "another failed experiment. Ever since we got engaged I simply can't let your presence escape my consciousness; I'd sooner notice a mountain disappearing before you do."

"You say that like it's a bad thing; are you not happy with our engagement?" Kellam asked as he put down the crate and walked towards Miriel.

"Please do not interpret it that way Kellam; I...my feelings for you are something that I have never experienced before, towards another man or even another human being. Somehow you've managed to imprint yourself on me, in a way that I don't think possible. Seeing you elevates my heart rate, makes my chest tight, and even makes it hard for me to focus; and yet I am overcome with such a sensation of joy and happiness that I never want for it to go away. When you asked for my hand in marriage, I wanted nothing more than to stop time and space just to forever hold on to that moment. I may have lost you as a test subject, but I will forever have you as a husband; and nothing could make me happier."

"Heh...you really know how to make a man feel loved," Kellam smiled as he held Miriel close.

"Well it is-"

*CRASH*

Miriel was suddenly cut off when they heard the sound of several bins being knocked over. They turned around and saw someone attempting to stand up; they were wearing tattered traveling robes and an old magician's hat. The person managed to get on their knee before doubling over in pain and collapsing.

"Hold on!" Kellam said as he and Miriel ran towards the person lying on the floor, "just stay put, I'll get you a healer!"

"Do not worry, while my husband is getting help I will do what I can to assist you," Miriel said as she pulled out an elixir from her robes and started removing the traveler's cloak, "you might feel some discomfort, but that is simply a sign that your immune system is being activated by the chemicals in the elixir."

"Lucina..."

"Pardon me?"

"Need...to find...Lucina..." the traveler coughed in pain.

"Do not worry, Lucina is here with us; you will be able to talk to her once you recover," Miriel said as she began to treat the person's wounds on his back, "I managed to disinfect the wounds but your body temperature is still rising; I will require you to drink some of this elixir so that the anti-toxins can enter your system faster," She gently turned the person around and removed the hat over their head; she saw that it was a young man with straight black hair and rectangular glasses with broken lenses.

The man opened his eyes weakly and then smiled when he saw Miriel.

"I finally found you...mother."

* * *

"What do we know about him?" Robin asked Chrom as they stood outside the medical room. They had brought the traveler to the local infirmary and immediately tended his wounds. At the moment he was resting with Lucina standing by his side.

"Not much. He passed out before we could ask him anything, and he hasn't woken up yet. Based on what Lucina told us, he's Miriel and Kellam's son from the future. So far that's five children from the future that we've found, and Lucina says there may be more. Thought I find it odd that they are just appearing all over the place rather than arriving at the same time as Lucina, seeing as they all came back at the same time."

"Chrom we're talking about time travel here; something that bends all natural laws of physics as we know it, and that was only possible with a actually goddess intervening and bending space and time to her whim. If anything Lucina and the rest are lucky that they were able to come back at all, especially so close to the time period they were aiming for. I wouldn't be surprised if we find even more children from the future scattered around the world."

"Well hopefully they'll find us, because we don't have the time and the resources to go on what could potentially be wild goose chase," Chrom sighed.

"I know Chrom, I know."

"I have to go check on the others; do me a favor and see how they're doing in there. Once that boy is ready to march, we leave immediately," Chrom said as he walked away.

"Will do," Robin said as he opened the door and entered the room.

Lucina was sitting next to the bed in the room, her gazed fixed on the man resting peacefully in front of her.

"How is he doing?" Robin asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Aunt Lissa managed to bring his fever down and fix most of his wounds," Lucina said quietly without looking up from Laurent, "she said it was a miracle that he found us when he did; if he came any later, he wouldn't have made it."

Robin noticed the concern in Lucina's voice, "is he a close friend?"

"He's my oldest friend. We've know each other since we were children since we were close to the same age. He would always come over to the castle when his father was training in the barracks and we would play for hours before he went back home; he would always let me pick what game we played, even though I always wanted to play dragon slayer with him as the dragon," Lucina said with a small smile as she remembered happier times.

"Sounds like he knew how to treat royalty," Robin chuckled.

"Yes," Lucina said as he smile disappeared, "even in the dark days of the future he was always by my side and protecting me. He was the closest thin I had to an advisor and a body guard; I can't even count all the times he saved my life from a stray arrow or even an assassination attempt. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here; and now that I finally found him again, he almost..." her voice broke off.

"But he didn't; he managed to come to us on time and we were able to save him. Don't fret about what could have happened Lucina, you have more than enough worries as it is."

"...you're right. Thank you Robin."

Laurent suddenly stirred in his sleep as his eyes fluttered opened, "where...where am I?"

"Laurent!" Lucina said as she went by his side and took his hand, "are you feeling better?"

"Lu-Lucina? Is it you?" Lauren asked tiredly.

"Yes it's me," Lucina smiled at him, "don't worry, you're safe now. Just try to rest for now, my father has agreed to wait until you recover before we move out."

"No!" Laurent said suddenly startling Lucina, "it is imperative that we move out immediately! We must-GAH!" Laurent doubled in pain as he tried to get up.

"Lauent you are injured! You can't get up in your condition, much less march with the rest of the army. Whatever it is you are worried about, I'm sure-"

"They have her..."

"What?"

"They have...Cynthia."

The world seemed to stop for Lucina, as everything around her and Laurent suddenly seemed unimportant. She felt a dark pit form inside of her, threatening to swallow her up entirely.

"We were traveling together for the past few months," Laurent continued before Lucina could ask him anything, "we were near the border of Chon'sin when a group of bandits managed to catch us with our guard down; before we could fight them off, they managed to capture us and take us as their prisoners. Their leader has been going around pretending to be Chrom, using your father's reputation and name in order to take advantage of the villages and towns in the surrounding area; once he noticed that Cynthia was wearing the Ylissean coat of arms he decided to have her support his claims of being the exhalt. He used me as an insurance against her, keeping me under constant watch and threatening to execute me if she did not complied."

"But you escaped."

A pain looked passed through Laurent's face, "indeed. I managed to conjure up enough magic without the assistance of a tome in order to escape my bonds; I would have gone after Cynthia, but I was soon discovered after my escape," Laurent closed his eyes as he looked down, unable to face Lucina, "they were too many...I was barely able to fight my way out without any tomes, almost being killed in the process.I'm so sorry Lucina, I wasn't able to save Cynthia. I should've have tried harder! I should have..." he clutched his sheets tightly.

"Laurent, listen to me," Lucina said as he gently lifted his head so he would face her, "you did everything you could. If you had stayed back you would have been killed, and that wouldn't have helped anyone. Now tell me, where do they have my sister?"

"They are currently lodging in a small hideout near a river five kilometers from here."

"Then I shall tell my father that we have to move out immediat-"

"No," Robin interrupted suddenly.

"What?!"

"Laurent, this place where they are staying right now, is it their main base of operations?" Robin asked the mage.

"No. It's just a camp they set up while they looted the surrounding villages."

"It will take too long to mobilize out entire forces in order to reach where they are staying; and since Laurent managed to escape them they might already be feeling the need to change their location, if they haven't done so already. By the time we get there they could already be gone, and we would have no idea where they would be heading to next."

"Robin we ca not just stay back and do nothing! They have my sister!"

"I didn't say we weren't going."

"What?"

"Laurent, how many bandits are there in this group?"

"I estimated about 20 members."

"Lucina assemble all your friends from the future," Robin ordered Lucina as he headed towards the door, "we're going after your sister immediately."

* * *

"Heh heh...Another fine haul. Long live the great Chrom!" the trickster laughed as he raised his mug in the air, followed by the cheers of his men. He was lean, with greasy brown hair that flopped over his forehead, and a thin goatee.

"This might be our biggest collection yet. Good thing you were able to strong arm those imperial troops, eh girly? Who knew such a clumsy kid like you could pack so much force?" one of the men laughed as he spoke to a young girl with twilight blue hair tied into two pigtails. She was currently tending to her pegasus, trying to ignore the noise the bandits were making.

"I think someone's talking to you, Cynthia," the tricker grinned as he took a sip from his mug.

The girl clenched her fists in anger as she turned to face the man and lowered her head, "forgive me sir...Chrom. I wasn't listening; I promise to pay more attention next time," she said through gritted teeth.

"Chrom" picked up the anger in her voice almost immediately, "men, go store the loot away and get ready for our departure. We leave in an hour and head back to our base," he said as he waved them off.

Once the men were gone, Cynthia raised her head and looked at "Chrom" square in the eye, "Rutger you low-life craven filth! How dare you parade around claiming to be my father! You couldn't even measure up to the soles of his boots!"

Rutger frowned at her, "I don't think I like your tone Cynthia. Need I send Billis here to 'check' on your friend? We wouldn't want him to 'accidentally' break something now would we?" he said as he pointed at his bodyguard next to him, who simply cracked his knuckles in response.

"You won't get away with this Rutger! I know that someday you will get what's coming to you, like the villain you are! That is my promise as a her-"

She was suddenly cut off when Rutger struck her across the face, leaving a bright red mark on her cheek. It hurt, but Cynthia refused to show it.

"Spare me the theatrics brat; this isn't a game, this is real life. You and your friend were dumb enough to get caught with your guard down, and now you're paying the consequences. See, life is filled with injustices and sometimes you can't do anything about it; I, on the other hand, am smart enough to avoid this. I take you and your friend captive, and I use you to cement my image as 'Chrom' amongst this area. Now the gold won't stop flooding in, and soon I'll have enough to leave this war forsaken rock. That is how you get by in life kid, not by playing heroes and villains; and you will do as I say or I swear I will run my sword through your friend's throat while I make you watch, followed by ripping the wings off your little pet before gutting it like a pig."

Cynthia cringed as if she had been struck across the face again, placing her hand over her pegasus protectively.

"Are we clear then?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"...yes Sir Chrom," Cynthia said defeated.

"Good. Now go help the men carry the loot so that we can leave."

"Sir, what are we going to do when she finds out that the boy escaped earlier today?" Billis asked him once Cynthia had left on her pegasus.

"Relax Billis, she still has no idea; as far as she knows we have the boy back in our base of operations safe and sound."

"But what will happen when she sees that that is a lie?"

"Then make sure she doesn't."

"What?"

Rutger sighed as he rubbed his temples, "must I explain everything to you? Once we get back to the base, take her to see the boy and then slip a knife between her ribs when she isn't looking. We'll dump the body in the river and then-"

"Sir Chrom!" one of the new recruits interrupted them as he knelt before them, "we are under attack!"

"What?! Who would attack us?!" Rutger asked as he got up.

"We're not sure sir. It's a small group of soldiers that appeared out of nowhere and charged at us; they claim to be part of the Shepherds and under the command of the 'real' Chrom."

_Oh no_ Rutger thought as he saw his whole scheme unravelling before him.

"Deploy all of our men and have Cynthia lead the charge! Meet them head first and wipe them out! Take no prisoners, these men must be punished for taking the name of the Exhalt for their own gains."

"Yes sir!" the man saluted as he left them.

"Billis grab as much loot as you can and get ready to make a run for it; if these people are who they say they are we don't stand a chance against them."

"What about the girl?"

"If she manages to successfully kill them, then good for us; if she dies, no skin off our arse. Even if they are who they claim to be it doesn't really matter; as long as she thinks we have her friend captive she won't turn against us. Just get ready to run if the situation turns for the worst."

* * *

"Dragoooooon strike!" Owain yelled as he struck two bandits down with one blow, "ha, ha! Yet again the mighty sword hand is victorious! Come on to me bandits, and let it be I who sends you into enternal-"

"Will you put a sock in it Owain?!" Kjelle yelled at him as she was picking off several incoming cavaliers with javelin after javelin, leaving him to deal with the foot soldiers himself. She grabbed an an axe an ran past him, "this is not the time to play games!"

"Good to know I'm not the only one tired of his childish antics," Inigo grinned as he swerved between two bandits and slashed at them from behind.

"You're not any better," Gerome muttered as he threw his hand axe at an enemy head and cleaved his face right in the middle. Minerva growled and proceeded to rip and tear an enemy knight unable to get out of the way in time.

"Damnation! Where is Cynthia!?" Lucina asked as she looked around frantically with her blade in hand.

"Don't worry Lucina, we'll find-" Robin was suddenly cut off when he noticed another group of bandits heading their way; this one was being lead by a pegasus knight that was currently charging straight at him. He pulled out a tome from his coat, "Elwi-"

"ROBIN WAIT!" Lucina cried out as she stepped in front on him, causing him to stop before he could finish the incarnation. Before he could ask her anything Lucina spread her hands out and faced the oncoming pegasus knight, "Cynthia stop!"

The pegasus knight froze, "Lucina?! Is that really you?"

"Yes!"

"Oy! What gives girl? This ain't the time to fraternize with the enemy! Now get to stabbing!" one of the bandits behind her spat.

Cynthia looked at her sister with a pained expression across her face, "I can't fight her! She's my sister!"

"I don't care if she's your grandmother! You either kill them all or we slit your friend's throat when we get back to the base!"

Cythia didn't say anything, her gaze shifting from Lucina to the bandits, unsure of what she should do. She gripped her lance tightly, "I-I'm sorry Luci..."

"Cynthia wai-" Lucina was suddenly cut off when Cynthia thrusted her spear at her, forcing her to duck and dodge. She pulled out her sword again just in time to deflect another thrust as Cynthia charged forward again. As she continued to parry each attack, she noticed that there wasn't much force behind them, requiring very little effort from her part to actually block them. She looked up and saw that her sister's eyes were hard and angry, her face contorted with so much rage that it was almost unrecognizable.

"Fight back you craven!" she spat at Lucina as she kept attacking her, "you will get no quarter from me! Fight back with the strength and might that you are so well known for!"

"Cynthia stop this! I don't wish to fight you!" Lucina cried out in anguish.

"Well you're going to have to kill me to get me to stop! My loyalty to Lord Chrom will not waiver, and I shall strike down all those who stand against him!" she yelled to the cheers of the bandits.

"No! I will not strike down my sister!" Lucina yelled as she sheathed her sword again and stood in front of Cynthia unarmed.

"Ha! This broad has gone crazy! Come on Cynthia, it's an easy kill; it's like killing a blind mutt!" one of the bandits laughed.

"You don't have to fight Cynthia. I know that you are being held against your will here; come with us, I'll take you with father and mother and you can fight by our side," Lucina said calmly.

"I can't Luci...they have Laurent. If I leave with you now..."

"But they don't! They're lying to you Cynthia! Laurent escaped from them and is now resting at our camp."

"What?"

"He's safe with us Cynthia. They can't hurt him anymore."

"Oy! What's the hold up! Just kill the tramp already-"

Whatever the bandit was going to say was cut of immediately when Cynthia drove her spear through his skull, killing him instantly.

"You...miserable...lying," Cynthia muttered as her body shook in rage.

"You accursed harlot! How dare you betray our great commander Chrom?!" one of the newer recruits asked as he pulled out his sword, "when he finds out of your treason, you will feel his wrath as he reminds you that you are nothing but a-"

"SHUT UP!" Cynthia suddenly yelled, startling everyone, "YOU WILL NO LONGER SULLY MY FATHER'S GOOD NAME!"

"F-father?!"

Cynthia then twirled her lance over her head before pointing it at the confused and frightened mercenaries in front of her, "I am Cynthia! Warrior of light from the ruined future, champion of the oppressed, protector of the frightened, slayer of foul beasts, and hero of justice! I can not forgive your acts of evil and deception, all done in the name of my father the great exhalted Chrom. Prepare to face a hero's judgement!" She cried out as she charged headfirst into the enemy's lines, taking them all in a blur of anger and bloodlust.

"Hold Cynthia! I'm coming!" Lucina cried out as she pulled out Falchion, "I too can not stand by idly as these ruffians cause so much pain and suffering under father's name. We shall avenge his honor immediately!" She yelled as she ran after her sister.

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn it all to hell!" Rutger yelled as he looked over the battlefield before him. Everything had been going so well until that blue haired girl had spoken with Cynthia; whatever she said had been enough to turn her against the others, and now his troops were being decimated. The only explanation was that Cynthia had somehow found out the truth that they had been lying to her about holding her friend captive. Judging by her actions in the battlefield, she was not pleased about these news.

_No way I'm staying around for this_ he though to himself as he turned around and headed towards the woods _can't wait for Billis either. Gonna have to run without any loot, or else they might actually catch up with me. All of that work for nothing, damn them! Especially that miserable little brat!"_

His thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of footsteps and horses coming closer. He panicked and looked around terrified, believing that the Ylissean league had already caught up with him; however when he found the source of the noise, he noticed that they were wearing the traditional dark green garbs and armor handed out to mercenaries. Upon closer inspection he noticed that their coat of arms consisted of two lions holding a rose in the middle, meaning that they were probably members of the _Lionel Rossi _mercenaries.

_Ha! Excellent! There still might be hope yet!_

_"_Hold there! I require your services!" he called out to the group as they approached him.

"And you are?" the captain asked.

"I am Captain Chrom of the Ylissean league. I was ambushed by Valmese troops, and my men are attempting to hold them off while I go get reinforcements. I urge you to go and assist them, or else they will be wiped out by the enemy. Once I return with reinforcements, you and your men will be handsomely rewarded."

"Very well. The _Lionel Rossi _mercenaries will take the job," the captain nodded to his troops and they headed towards the battlefield.

_Heh, those fools! The won't stand a chance against the Ylissean forces, but they will serve as the perfect distraction; while they hold the enemy off, I will simply sneak away and get as far as I can from this place. They'll never be able to catch up to me. In fact..._

He pulled out a long bow from under his cloak and grinned, "I think I might have enough time to return certain someone a favor," he laughed.

* * *

"Heavenly lance!" Cynthia cried out as she lunged at the on coming cavalry and thrusted her spear at her foes.

"Elemental strike!" Owain next to her yelled as he fell down upon another mercenary.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT?!" Kjelle roared as she parried two enemy knights before bringing her axe down upon them, "this is no time to be acting like children!"

"Fear not mighty Kjelle!" Owain cried out as he looped off the head of another enemy mercenary, "now that the Justice Cabal is back together, no enemy shall be able to stand against us! Our combined strength, agility, and skill would bring even the fell dragon itself to its knees! Victory is ours!"

"Owain I swear to Naga if you don't shut up I will beat you to death myself!" Inigo yelled as he pulled out another sword and started parrying with an enemy myrmidon, "there is a time and place for childish antics, and that time and place is NOT when a horde of enemy troops comes out of nowhere and ambushes you!"

"For once we can agree on something," Gerome muttered as he deflected an oncoming arrow aimed at Minerva's head.

"Cripes, where did the reinforcements come from?" Robin grunted as he tossed his now useless fire tome and pulling another one from his cloak, "at this rate we might have to consider a tactical retreat."

"Robin no! These men have tarnished father's good name and have hindered his work in the area. We can't allow them to go away unpunished!" Lucina replied as she slashed at her foes chest.

"Lucina we have to be practical here!" Robin said as he blocked an attack with his sword and cast a a quick spell at the foe incinerating him, "as much as I don't like to admit it we are outnumbered here. If we continue like this then we risk putting a strain on ourselves and running out of weapons."

"Fear not Robin, I know we will come out on top," Lucina said as she struck down another foe.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

Lucina looked at him and gave him a small smile, "because we have you on our side."

That last remark caught Robin off guard.

"So far you have proven to be a invaluable asset in my father's campaign. Regardless of what has been thrown your way you have done everything in your power to steer us the best path to victory. Compared to the fights we've had against the Valmese forces, I know this is nothing for your tactical prowess. That is why I know," Lucina was cut off when she was forced to block an enemy strike and then returned it with a clean stab from Falchion, "I know that you will help us ensure victory."

"No pressure or anything," Robin muttered under his breath, "I might as well pull out the secrete weapon," he whistled loudly and turned towards Gerome, "Gerome! We're doing tactic wyvern breath; bring Minerva over! Everyone else fall behind us!"

Gerome pulled Minerva forward until the large creature was standing over Robin; everyone else stood behind them, unsure of what was going on.

"Battalion, CHARGE!" the enemy commander cried out as the remaining enemy forces rounded up and charged towards the Shepherds.

"Minerva now!" Robin yelled as he pulled out another tome from his cloak. The Wyvern open its mouth towards the oncoming enemy and roared as Robin extended his arm, "ARCFIRE!

A torrent of red flames shot from Robin's hand, only to suddenly expand to tremendous size and turn bright green when it came into contact with Minerva's breath, engulfing the entire plain like a sheet. The enemy soldiers couldn't even react before they were all swallowed up by the massive wave of flames consuming the entire valley. However as soon as the fire began to spread out, it started to burn out until there was nothing left but ashes and destruction.

"Whoa," Owain awed, "that was...unreal."

Everyone else just stood silently and dumbstruck, unsure of what had just happened.

"Robin...what was what?" Lucina finally mustered.

Robin tucked away his tome, "something I've been meaning to try out for a while now. Miriel and I learned that due to their heavy digestive systems and multiple stomachs that can process whatever they eat, Wyverns are capable of releasing large amounts of methane gas. These gases are highly flammable and can cause a normal fire to grow twice as big and burn twice as much."

"Why haven't we used this tactic before?!" Kjelle asked annoyed.

"Two reasons: one, as you saw the fires don't last long, they die almost instantly compared to a normal fire. And two," Robin help up his hand causing the others to gasp; his fingers where covered in burns, some of them looking serious, "methane is very volatile and hard to control, thus the longer the caster is expose to a methane produce flame the greater the risk of of severe burns."

"Allow me," Inigo said as he gently took Robin's hand and poured a vulnerary over it, causing the tactician to cringe in pain. He then began to bandage the wound gently, "that should do it for now."

"We should take this opportunity to return with the rest of the army," Robin said as he flexed his hand to make sure there wasn't any nerve damage, "we may have taken out most of their forces, but they might have more reinforces incoming."

"You guys go on ahead, I have some unfinished business," Cynthia said as she mounted her pegasus.

"What?"

"Rutger is still out there somewhere, and I have a score to settle with him."

"Cynthia now is not the time to-"

"HYA!" Cynthia cried out as she clicked her heels, causing her mount to take off.

"Damnation, we don't have time for this! She's going to get herself killed if she just charges in blindly!"

"Worry not Robin, I'll get her," Lucina sighed as she ran after her sister.

* * *

Cynthia flew into the woods nearby, scanning every nook and cranny. She knew that Rutger was somewhere nearby, she could feel it.

"Rutger! If you have any decency left in you, you will come out and face me like a man!"

Silence.

"You take my father's name, you use it for your own selfish means, and then you send your men out to die while you run away; have you no shame?! Are you really that low of a human being?!"

Silence.

Cynthia felt her anger rise, "yellow bellied craven! If you had any semblance of a backbone you would come out and face the hero of time face to face-"

*WOOSH*

Cynthia was interrupted when she felt a sharp pain piercing her gut. She looked down and saw a long arrow protruding from her, its head buried deep into her stomach. Before she could react several more arrow flew to her direction, hitting her arms, legs, and the last one hitting her square in the chest knocking her off her mount and causing her to land on her back hard. She coughed violently as her whole body gelt as if it was on fire, her life slowly draining away. Her pegasus neighed and stomped loudly, unsure of what to do, when another arrow came forth and hit it right between the eyes, killing it instantly. Cynthia cried out in anguish as the steed that had once belonged to her mother slumped over lifeless before her.

She heard footsteps approaching, but found herself unable to move to see who it was. When they finally stood before her, she recognized the worn out cloak, greasy hair, and cocky grin immediately.

"You...coward..." she choked out.

"Call me whatever you want, but at least I'm going to make it out alive. You, on the other hand," he pulled out a knife from his cloak and raised it.

"Cynthia? Cynthia?" they heard someone call into the distance.

"Tsk," Rutger clicked his tongue as he put away his dagger, "looks like I gotta run. No matter though, it's not like you're going to make it out of this alive," he laughed as he started to walk away.

"No...wait...you can't...you're...a villain...villains always...pay," Cynthia said weakly.

Rutger stopped and turned back to face her, his eyes narrow and cold, "I told you kid, this ain't no fairy tale; this is real life."

And with that last remark he disappeared into the woods.

"Cynthia? Come on, we must go back to the camp. Once we regroup with father and mother we can chase after-" Lucina turned the corner and stopped in her tracks. In front of her laid her sister's dead pegasus, with Cynthia laying a few feet away with arrows sticking all over her body.

"CYNTHIA!" Lucina screamed as she ran to her sister's side.

"Lu-Luci..."

Lucina knelt by her side, "Cynthia! Who did this to you?! TELL ME WHO DID THIS TO YOU!"

"I-I'm sorry...Luci..." Cynthia coughed painfully as blood trickled down her mouth, "I wasn't...strong enough..."

"No..no don't talk like that! You're going to be fine! I'm going to get you a healer and we'll-"

"Luci..." Cynthia interrupted her sister as she gently placer her hand over her leg, "please...stay...with me..."

"Cynthia you're going to be fine! We're going to go back to camp, and Aunt Lissa is going to fix you up, and you'll see mother and father again, and..and..." Lucina felt a lump growing in her throat as her eyes began to water.

"Please Luci...tell mother...and father...that I...love them..."

"You'll tell them yourself Cynthia. You can tell them everything once you stride into camp and do one of your amazing hero poses. Just like before right?" Lucina asked as she cradled her sister's head gently, "so please...don't go...don't die Cynthia...please!"

Cynthia smiled at her sister weakly, her vision becoming dimmer and dimmer with each moment.

"Please hold on! You can't...we only just met again..."

"You have...to continue...fighting...Luci...you have...to save...everyone," Cynthia manage to say with a strained and heavy voice.

"I can't lose you too! I can't do this without you! I need you with me! You're all I have left! Please, if you die..." Lucina cried as tears fell down her cheek.

"You can...you will...I...know...only you...only..." Cynthia said softly as her eyes closed and her head slumped back as she breathed her last.

"Cynthia! Open your eyes! Please, open your eyes!" Lucina sobbed as she buried her head in her sister's chest plate, "Don't leave me...please I need you..."

"Cynthia..."

"Cynthia!"

"CYNTHIAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Robin ran into the woods, following the direction of the screams he had heard earlier. A scream that sounded way to familiar to him.

_Please, no. Not again. Anything but that..._

He turned the clearing and stopped in his tracks, "no..."

Lucina was holding Cynthia's lifeless body close to her, sobbing quietly as her whole body tremble and shook. Robin felt a pit form at the bottom of his stomach, an ice cold grip squeezing his heart tightly.

He had failed.

Again.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm back! And with a new chapter. Let's see we got a hangover scene, some sparring, some fluff, more kids from the future and...death. Whoa that took a dark turn.**

**Yep, it's gonna be one of THOSE fanfics people; one where main characters can, and will die at any moment. I know who's gonna die, but you don't. As far as you know, I just gonna kill of people at random. Only time will tell.**

**So yeah, been a while no? Sorry about that, but I've been busy. Mostly with finals and terms papers. Oh and my graduation. That's right! I officially graduated ***** and am now ready for *****.**

**Anyway, now that I have some time off I will be able to focus a little more time to this story; hopefully updates won't take this long again but who knows. Hell I wasn't even going to finish this one yet but then I thought "I might as well. Would be a nice birthday present for myself."**

**Oh yeah, its also my birthday today. Happy birthday to me! I am one year closer to discovering if there really something after death or if this is all we have and awaiting us in the end is nothing but a six foot grave. Jokes on them though, I already arranged to be turned into a tree when I die!**

**A little update on the writing challenge/competition with Anonymous Contributor: it's off. Yeah he/she declined the challenge for his/her personal reasons. It's a shame though, would have been fun. But it's okay, because I'm in way too good of a mood to be upset over it.**

**Not because I graduated.**

**Not because it's my birthday.**

**Not because I'm, going to be turned into a living organism that helps sustain the planet once my mortal body dies.**

**Why then you may ask?**

**Well...**

**I. Got. Them.**

**That's all I'm going to say. Let's see how many people figure out what I mean ;P**

**As always comments and critiques are welcomes. Bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Damnation, where did they go?" Chrom muttered as he paced about the inn. He had been ready to march out when he had been informed that Robin, Lucina, and the other children from the future-minus Luarent who was still resting-had disappeared. It had been four hours since this was brought to his attention, and noon was already past; if he did not find them soon, they would be force to stay the night in the town and continue the march the next day, an outcome that he wished to avoid since it would set them back.

"Apologies my lord, but no one in the army knows," Frederick said as he stood by the door, "the most I could gather was that they were heading west, but nothing more after that. It would appear that they left in a haste and without informing anyone else."

"Fie, what could cause Robin to take such action?" Say'ri pondered out loud, "We are in the middle of a war, and this is no time to just leave for some sightseeing. I had gotten the impression that Robin was more levelheaded than that, but this decision seems incredibly reckless."

"Well whatever his reasoning is, he better be ready to stand by it when he returns," Chrom growled as he took a seat, "tactician or not, he still needs to report to me when he's going to embark on something like this; I'm still the head of this army, and I believe I am entitled to some discipline amongst my troops."

"Of course my lord."

"Aye Sir Chrom."

Chrom was about to add something else when he heard a knock on his door, "come in."

The door opened to reveal Stalh on the other side, "Lord Chrom, the scouts report that Robin and the others are approaching the camp."

"About time," Chrom grunted angrily as he got up and walked past Stalh outside, "he's got a lot of explaining to do."

He saw the group walking towards him, apparently in no hurry, with Robin and Lucina at the head. They were weary, covered in sweat, dirt, and blood, and some of them even struggling to walk straight. Not that that was going to get any sympathy from Chrom.

"Good to see that you finally decided to show up," Chrom called out crossly as he walked towards them, "I don't know what you guys were doing out there and I doubt anything you say will-" he stopped mid sentence when he reached Lucia. Out of all the members of the group, she looked the worse; her hair was a tangled mess of dirt and twigs, her clothes were covered in blood, and her eyes were red. However, her face was by far the worse sight to see; even behind the layer of sweat and mud, Chrom could clearly see the look of absolute despair on it. No, not despair, something even worse. It was the face of someone broken, someone who had lost everything.

The same face he and Lissa had when Emmeryn jumped off that cliff two years ago.

"Lucina? What...what happened?" Chrom asked as his face immediately softened. Lucina didn't say anything, not even being able to look at her father in the eye. Chrom turned to the other children from the future, "what is going on here? Someone tell me what happened."

No one said anything, unsure of what to tell the crown prince. Chrom was about to ask again when he noticed the cart that they had been carrying behind them. He walked up to it and saw what was clearly a body covered by a sheet.

He turned to Robin, "what happened here? Who is this?"

Robin looked at him deadpanned, knowing that this would not be easy to explain, "she was..."

"A dear friend of mine," Lucina suddenly interrupted as she finally looked up to face her father, "she came with us from the future and was recently traveling with Laurent before they were captured by bandits. We set out to save her but-" her voice broke off.

Robin gave Lucina a confused look but decided not to say anything.

"So that's why you left suddenly," Chrom asked as he turned back to Robin.

Robin nodded, "forgive me Chrom, but the information Laurent provided us made me believe that the bandits in question would be on the move soon; if I had told you to rally the troops, they would have been long gone before we could reach them. However, I understand that what I did goes against the regulations of the Ylissean army, and I will take any punishment you see fit."

"Well, giving the circumstances-"

"No," Robin interrupted him, "there will be no debate about this Chrom. As commander of the Ylissean forces you have to ensure discipline and order amongst your ranks, and you can not be giving soldier special treatments, including myself. You have to carry out the law here Chrom."

"Very well, since you insist. Stop by my tent later and we will discuss your punishment with Frederick; I believe he is the one who knows how to deal with these matters."

"Father...I know it is not my place to ask for this, especially after what we have done; but could it be possible to delay the march until tomorrow morning? I wish...I wish to give her a proper burial," Lucina asked softly.

"Of course Lucina, I understand completely," Chrom nodded, "do whatever you must do today. I'll tell the rest of the army to be ready to eave at the break of dawn," he walked towards the cart carrying the body, "'I'll have Libra clean her up and give her the proper last rites before we-"

"Father no!" Lucina cried out as Chrom began to reach out for the body, "don't touch her!"

"Lucina? What has gotten into you?" Chrom asked clearly taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"I...I.." Lucina struggled to think of something to tell her father.

"We already cleaned the body Chrom," Robin cut in to save the princess, "there is no need to bother Libra or the others over this."

"At least we should give the poor girl her last rites!" Chrom said indignantly as he reached out for the body again.

"Chrom wait," Robin said as he grabbed his hand, "it's...it's not a pretty sight."

"Robin we've seen worse, I'm sure I can-"

"Chrom," interrupted him softly as he gestured to Lucina and the others. Chrom looked past him and saw Lucina's eyes begin to water, as well as the other children looking just as pained as her.

"...all right then," Chrom said as he pulled away from the cart, "I will let you guys take care of the procession. It is clear that there is something that I am missing here, but at the same time it is clear that this is very painful for all of you; that being the case, I will not pry any further. Do what you must do, and take as long as you need. I'll make sure that no one else in the camp disturbs you."

"Thank you father," Lucina said as she bowed her head to him.

"Robin, I will see you in my tent so we can discuss your punishment," Chrom told Robin as he walked away.

Once Chrom was at a safe distance Robin turned to face Lucina, "care to explain why you didn't tell Chrom the truth about Cynthia?"

"No," Lucina answered coldly.

"I just lied to my commanding officer and best friend to his face, and I don't usually do that; so I think I, at the very least, should know the reason why."

Lucina didn't answer him immediately; she just stood silently looking at her sister's body in front of her, "answer me this Robin: how would you feel if you found out you had a daughter, and then found out she died before you could meet her?"

"...I would be devastated, to say the least; but I would still want to know."

"But don't you see?" Lucina asked she she looked up at him, "if he were to know about Cynthia, that his own daughter lay dead before him, it would be crushing blow to him. His concentration would waver, his resolve would break, all while in the middle of such a crucial campaign; and that is not even taking into consideration how that would affect mother. I saw what happened to her when my father was slain in the future, and I have no intention of putting her through that again. So as far as they're concerned, I'm the only child they had before they...before they died."

"So you're willing to spend the rest of you're life keeping this secrete from your parents?" Robin asked her.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that they don't suffer," Lucina responded.

"...fair enough. Now if you'l excuse me, I have to go receive my punishment," Robin said as he turned to follow Chrom.

"Robin wait. Allow me to speak to my father first; your decision to leave immediately without the rest of the army was reasonable, and you shouldn't be punished for it. If you hadn't intervened I would have left by myself anyways; if anything I deserve the same punishment that you do."

Robin stopped, his back still turned at Lucina after she had finished expressing her sentiment, "that's not the real reason why I deserve to be punished."

With that last remark he left before Lucina could ask what he meant by that.

Lucina took a deep breath and gently picked up her sister, cradling her in her arms and resting her head on her shoulder. She faced her friends and cleared her throat, "everyone, I can't thank you enough for what you have done. You gave it your all to assist me in this time of need, and I will be ever so grateful for that; but I would ask that you please go and rest, for tomorrow we have another long day ahead of us. I do not wish for you to under perform because of me."

"Don't worry about it Luci," Owain said dropping his usual routine and act, "we will always there for you. Now let's give Cynthia the burial she-"

"No," Lucina cut in bluntly.

"What?"

"Please understand that this is...something that I must do on my own."

"Lucina we understand that you must be in a great deal of pain now," Inigo said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "we can't even begin to imagine what it must be like to lose a sibling. You don't have to put up a front for us, and we want to be there for you."

Lucina shook Inigo's hand off, her face as hard as ever, "This has nothing to do about me being strong or not. I simply don't want anyone to come. This is for me to deal alone."

"But Luci-"

"And that's FINAL," Lucina growled as the others stood stunned in silence. Clutching Cynthia's body tightly she left the group before her resolve broke in front of them.

* * *

"I managed to acquire some lettuce and edible roots," Lucina whispered as she entered the safe house, making sure that she hadn't been followed by any Risen or Remnants, "we can eat them with the mushrooms we managed to gather this morning. It may not be much, but it will definitely keep us well fed and energ-" she stopped when she saw Cynthia sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried amongst her knees "Cynthia? What the matter?" Lucina said as she knelt down next to her sister.

Cynthia looked up at her and Lucina could see by her bloodshot eyes that she had been crying, "Damien...Damien was killed today..." she chocked out.

"Oh Cynthia," Lucina said as she wrapped her arms around her, causing the girl to sob quietly on her shoulder, "I know that you two were close; I can't even imagine what you must be feeling."

"We were helping evacuate a village when we were suddenly ambushed by Remnants. Damien, Kjelle, and I were in charge of holding them off while the others lead the villagers away. I...I couldn't keep up with them. They were fighting them off with no problems while I was just acting like a burden. Then one of them got the drop on me and I was sure that I was a goner when..." her voice broke off.

"He saved you, didn't he?" Lucina asked softly.

"It should have been me!" Cynthia sobbed loudly startling Lucina, "Damien should still be alive! He was one of the best fighters we had, and if I hadn't been there holding everyone back he wouldn't have died for nothing!"

"Cynthia stop, don't say tha-"

"But it's the truth!" Cynthia cried as she shook away from Lucina, her eyes filled with tears, "I nothing but a klutz who gets in the way of everyone! I can't even take three steps without falling flat on my face; how can I call myself a hero if everyone has to protect me? One of these days no one will be around to protect me, and I'll end up taking a dirt nap. Mother and father would be so ashamed-"

*SLAP*

Cynthia was cut off when Lucina suddenly slapped her face. The pegasus rider looked up at her sister while her cheek stung and began to turn red; Lucina was looking down, her body trembling in anger.

"Don't..."

"Luci?"

"Don't ever say that again!" Lucina yelled as she faced Cynthia, tears streaming down her cheek.

"Don't ever say that mother and father would be ashamed of you Cynthia! Don't even think that! Mother and father loved you with all of their hearts, and nothing brought them more joy than having you as their daughter. Everything they did, every battle they fought, was for you; for us. Father gave his life in order attempt stop Grima's resurrection, and mother stayed behind in the castle so that we could escape. Do you think they would have done all of that if they were ashamed of you? No! So don't ever say that again! You will not debase yourself like that, or I will slap you again!"

Cynthia's lips quivered, "Luci..."

"I...I can't have you thinking you're useless Cynthia. You're everything to me. Father is dead, mother is dead. Aunt Lissa and Uncle Donnel are dead. You and Owen are the only family I have left; if something were to happen to you I...I don't know what I would do. Knowing that you are alive and by my side is one of the reasons why I continue to fight every day. If you were to be killed..." Lucina couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence.

"Lucina," Cynthia said as she put her arms around her older sister, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know you felt that way. I just...I just don't want to hold you back."

"You could never hold me back Cynthia," Lucina cried softly as she squeezed her sister tightly, "you are the most important thing in my life. You are my support, my ray of hope. You give me courage whenever I go into battle."

"Luci..."

"I-I'm scared Cynthia...I see father, mother, and everyone else we have lost over the years every time I go to sleep. I see more and more people every night, and I can't stop it. I fear that if I'm not strong enough, I'll eventually see you there too. Every time I go into a fight, I am terrified, but not because I might lose my life; but because if I do, then I won't be able to protect you and everyone else. That thought alone is enough to make my knees weak and my hands waiver."

For a while neither one of them said anything; they just sat in silence, holding each other, providing some sort of comfort to their sibling.

Eventually Lucina cleared her throat, "I promise you Cynthia, we will get through this somehow; and we will do it together."

Cynthia pulled back and smiled at Lucina as she wiped her eyes, "of course we will. After all, we are the daughters of Chrom and Sumia, exhalt of Ylissea and commander of the first devision pegasus knights. Like Owain always says, the blood of hero's runs through our veins; and hero's always come out triumphant."

"Yes they do," Lucina said as she kissed the top of her head, "yes they do."

* * *

Lucina stood alone atop a hill by the edge of the village; Cynthia's body laid before her still covered, the sheet rustling gently with the wind. Lucina kept looking at it, never moving as the sun shone down on her. She knew that she had to dig a grave and bury her sister, but she just couldn't being herself to do it. Part of her would not accept that Cynthia was dead, that any of what had happened was real. She was still expecting for something to take her out of this world and back to a world where Cynthia was still alive, riding her mother's pegasus while chanting some sort of hero's creed she would have come up with; but another part of her knew that that would never happen. Cynthia was dead, gone forever, and there was nothing she could do this time to fix it. There was no chance of Naga sending her back in time and attempt to save Cynthia, no way to make things right. Not this time.

She heard someone approach her, and when she turned around she saw Laurent walking up to her; he was limping slightly, each step an obvious strain on his body. Judging by the fact that he was only wearing a grey pants and a light tunic, it would seem that he had snuck out of the infirmary,

"Laurent? What are you doing here? You should be resting."

"Gerome...told me what happened," Laurent said once he reached her, "Lucina I am so sorry. This is all my fault. If I had only tried harder-"

"Stop Laurent," Lucina cut him off, "what's done is done. Nothing we say or do now will change that."

Laurent didn't respond, unsure if he could even respond to that.

"Now please, if you would excuse me, I wish to be alone," Lucina said coldly as she turned back to face her sister's body.

"You shouldn't be alone Lucina, not at a time like this. You have suffered a great loss, and you must be feeling a great deal of pain at the moment; however, the worst thing you can do is just repress it all and let it fester on your lonesome. You must release these feeling properly Lucina, you need to mourn; and that is something you can not accomplish alone."

"There is nothing to mourn Laurent; we all knew that we might die in the line of battle. Every soldier knows that, every person knows that. And even then that doesn't change the inevitable fact that we are all going to die eventually."

"You don't believe that Lucina..."

Lucina turned around to face him again, "how would you know what I believe or not Luarent?!" she asked angrily, "and it doesn't matter whether I believe it or not because it's the truth! Some day I'm going to die, you're going to die, and so is everyone else. Even manaketes, despite being able to live for thousands of years, have to eventually die. That's just life Laurent, and there is nothing we can do about it."

"I am well aware of the concepts of life and death Lucina," Luarent said calmly as he stepped closer to her, "but I also know that if you truly believed what you are saying right now, you would have never picked up your father's sword and have come back in order to save him."

"Shut up!" Lucina yelled as she pounded Laurent's chest, causing him visible pain, "how can I save my father from the Fell Dragon if I couldn't even protect my sister from a bandit?! I am weak! I am useless! I am-"

Lucina was interrupted when Luarent suddenly pulled her into an embrace, taking her completely by surprise and causing her to stop hitting him, "Laurent?"

"Forgive me, Lucina," Luarent muttered as he blushed profusely, "I know this is out of place for a common man such as myself when it comes to treating those of the royal lineage, but I believe that this is the proper response for when a friend is in pain; and even if it's of little comfort, it is the best I can offer you right now."

Lucina didn't say anything at first, most likely out of shock of what was happening. In all of the years she had know Laurent, this was the first time he had done something like this. He had never really been the type of person to show such outward display of emotions, always preferring to keep everything in check; and physical displays of emotions were just unheard of from the man who believed a nod of acknowledgement was more than enough. The fact that he was holding her right now felt strange and foreign to her.

And yet...

She placed her hands behind Laurent and squeezed him tightly. She buried her head in his chest and started to cry softly.

"I'm sorry..." she sobbed quietly.

"It's okay Lucina."

"I couldn't save her..."

"You did everything you could."

"I miss her so much already."

"I know you do Lucina; we all do," he said softly as he patter her back.

After a while Lucina pulled away gently, wiping her face with her sleeve, "thank you Laurent."

"Please, it was nothing."

Lucina then turned back to her sister and knelt down next to it; she was ready.

Using her hands she began to remove the soil in large chunks, pulling clumps of dirt and setting it to the side. She worked fast and efficiently, thanks to all of the practice she had had in the future. Although it would be difficult to finish digging before night fell.

Suddenly she felt someone else kneel besides her and saw another pain of hands helping her dig, she looked at her side and saw Laurent forcing himself to work through his obvious discomfort.

"Laurent, please, you don't have to do this. You have done more than enough, and you need to rest."

The mage simply shook his head, "forgive me Lucina, but I can not allow you to perform this action on your own. Cynthia was also my comrade in arms, and I can not simply sit idly by while you prepare her burial arrangements. Besides, two pairs of hands are always more efficient than one."

"Make that three," they heard someone say as Owain plopped himself next to them and began digging as well.

"Owain?"

"As a member of the Justice Cabal, it is my duty to bury my fallen comrade. My sword hand may not be able to avenge Cynthia, but at the very least it can ensure that she gets the proper burial she deserves."

"I may not understand this whole sword hand business, but I will agree with Owain on the proper burial part," Inigo appeared next to them.

"Cynthia was a true soldier and a true friend," Kjelle interjected, "she saved me several times when it seemed my time was up. I'll be dammed if I just stand back and not help you guys lay her down to rest."

Suddenly a low growl cause them to look up and see Minerva sanding above them, with Gerome next to her.

"Minerva wished to help with the gave; I believe she can help us reduce the time needed to dig by half as long as no one bothers her."

Lucina looked at her friends standing and kneeling around her. Seeing them caring for her as much as they did, willing to help her through one of the most painful moment of her life was enough to provide her some sort sort of comfort.

"Everyone...thank you."

* * *

By the time Lucina had placed Cynthia's body inside the hole they had dug, the sun was already beginning the set coloring the sky a dark orange before the twilight set in. The children from the future stood around the grave, looking down at the body of their deceased friend.

"Who shall go first?" Lucina asked softly.

"Allow me," Owain said as he grabbed a fistful of dirt from the pile next to Cynthia's grave, "Cynthia was the most courageous warrior I had met in my life; her drive to fight evil in this world was only matched by her desire to defend the people. At times we would discuss what made a real hero, with her insisting that a real hero helped everyone at all times while I claimed that a hero swooped in the last minute to save the day. However, deep down I knew that she was the one who had it right, and I desperately worked day and night to be the kind of hero she would be proud to fight along side with. She was my inspiration, my family, and more importantly my friend; a proud carrier of the exhalted bloodline, and a true member of the justice cabal. And while this world may never know who she was, it is now a little darker because of the shinning radiance that was lost with her. May Naga guide your spirit into the next life," he finished as he tossed the dirt into the grave.

Inigo stepped up, grabbing a fistful of soil as he stood in in front of the grave, "Cynthia was one of the few women-if not the only woman-who never scorned me or slapped me in the face. She never ridiculed me when I got turned down, and instead stood by my side and always did her best to cheer me up; though she needed not to try so hard, for just her presence was enough to pull me up from whatever hole I found myself in. Her lovely smile, her colorful personality, and her generous heart touched me, made me a better person. It was not just me whom she had that effect on, however. Everywhere I saw her go I saw people's faces light up, even in the dark and ruined future where we all hailed from. She wasn't just a soldier, she was a beacon of hope for everyone around her; and that is how I will always remember her. May Naga guide your spirit into the next life," he threw in the clump of dirt over the girl's body.

Kjelle grabbed another clump of dirt, "Cynthia taught me what it meant to be truly brave. It isn't about not being afraid, but rather to have the willingness to stand up to and confront your fears head on. The desire to become stronger not for your own benefit, but rather to protect those that you care about. Although at times I couldn't understand why she would act in what I thought was a childish manner, I always admired and looked up to Cynthia; I wished to be like her, to be able to confront every obstacle with the confidence and unwavering strength as her. There were times when I was lost, that I was fighting a loosing battle that would in the end would be pointless; but every time I felt like that, I would always have Cynthia to show me the way again, to encourage me to keep on fighting. And even though she may be dead, I know that she will always be with us, wherever we go, providing us with that same strength to go on. May Naga guide your spirit in the next life."

After Kjelle tossed her fistful of dirt, Gerome stepped up and grabbed another one, "Cynthia was everything that I was not: bright, cheerful, outgoing, and someone that people wanted to be around. Even I, as much as I tried to resist, could not but feel the need to be near her presence from time to time. Being around her would at times even make me believe that man could change his fate, as long as they possessed the same drive and determination she did. She knew the effect that she had on me, and she would constantly attempt to stand by my side. She wanted to pull me out of my own darkness of self pity, make me see the world the same way she did: as a place where anything was possible, where hope never dies. And now that she is gone, I fear that I might never see the world that way again. But I will not give in. I will continue to fight, continue to try and give this world a second chance from a future of ruin. I owe her than much. May Naga guide your spirit in the next life."

Laurent stepped up, grabbing a clump of soil, but hesitating in giving a eulogy. After a while he cleared his throat and began, "Cynthia was an enigma to me. A girl who claimed to fight for peace, yet who at times seemed to behave like a unruly child. I was utterly baffled at first, failing to understand how such a person could hope to change the future; but then I realized that despite her childish antics, she would never downplay the seriousness of her mission. If anything she seemed to be as aware as anyone else of its importance. She knew that she couldn't win this war alone, that she relied on the support and strength of her comrades as well. So she took on the mantle of hero to inspire others, to make sure they would never have to experience the pain and suffering she did. She was the most selfless and caring person that I had the honor to be acquainted with. That is why I choose to believe that there is something more after we pass on; because I refuse to believe that someone like Cynthia will not be rewarded for everything she has done. May Naga guide your spirit in the next life," he finished as he tossed in his clump of dirt.

Finally Lucina stepped up, scoping the final fistful of dirt, "Cynthia, I will always remember you as one of the most driven crusaders in our mission to change the future; as one of most trustworthy allies I ever had; as the pillar that would support me whenever I felt like crumbling down; and as the sister I was grateful for having every day of my life. I promise that I will continue to fight for you, to ensure that mother and father live through these trouble times, and so that no more people have to needlessly die. I can only pray that the next time we meet, you can forgive me for not being there for you sooner. I will always love you Cynthia, and I will always remember you. May Naga guide your spirit in the next life," with those final words Lucina tossed in her clump of dirt into Cynthia's grave. With a nod to the other future children they began to slowly cover Cynthia's body with the rest of the soil in the pile. Once the grave was filled they patted it down until the ground was smooth and even beneath them.

Lucina took a deep breath, not wanting to cry anymore, "thank you everyone. Your support meant more to mean then you can imagine. But now...I really need a few moments alone, please."

Laurent placed a hand over Lucina's shoulder sympathetically, "of course Lucina. Take as long as you need."

With that they all walked away, leaving Lucina standing alone in front of Cynthia's grave once more. Feeling her emotions coming up again, she closed her eyes, and clenched her hands tightly, "forgive me Cynthia. I know you wanted more than anything for me to tell mother and father that you loved them; but I simply can't bring myself to do so. How could I tell them that I failed to protect my sister, their daughter? They would be crushed, they would look upon me with scorn and contempt. They would never be able to forgive me, not that I deserve to be forgiven anyways."

"Don't be ridiculous Lucina," someone said behind her.

She spun around and saw Chrom and Sumia standing behind her, "Father! Mother! What are you doing here?!"

"We came to say goodbye to our daughter of course," Sumia said softly, her voice on the edge of cracking.

"Mother who told you that? Was it Robin? I told him to mind-"

"Robin didn't tell us anything Lucina," Chrom interrupted her, "I figured it out by myself. I may not be a tactical genius like him, but I could clearly see that you were torn up by this person's death. And yes, I know you would be devastated if any of your friends died," he pointed out as Lucina was about to protest, "but this was different. I know what it's like to lose a sibling Lucina, and I know exactly how it can affect a person. The look in your eyes when you came back to camp was the same..the same one me and Lissa had when Emm died. I had a feeling that you were hiding something from me, from us. It would seem that my suspicion was correct."

"Father..."

"Lucina, I appreciate you wanting to spare our feelings. You are an incredibly thoughtful person, and I am proud to have you as my daughter; but I you don't need to hide anything from us. We are, and will always be, your parents. We want to be there with you, in your times of need, such as this one," Sumia said as she stood before her.

"Mother...I...I'm sorry!" Lucina cried out as she threw herself in her mother's embrace, her face buried in Sumia's shoulder as she felt her eyes tear up again, "it's all my fault! Because of me she never got to see you again, and you guys will never meet her! Can you ever forgive me?"

"Shhh it's okay Lucina," Summia said as stroked her hair gently trying to comfort her as her own eyes started to water, "I'm sure that you were a wonderful sister to her, and that she was a wonderful person herself. And I know that I will someday see her again. I know that you did everything you could to protect her, and I could never be mad at you for that."

"I agreed with your mother Lucina," Chrom said as he put his arms around the both of them and held them close, "you can not blame yourself for what happened. And you can not carry the burden of this loss alone. We will get through this together, as a family. Isn't that what she would have wanted?"

Lucina nodded as she continued to cry onto her mother's shoulder.

"There there Lucina, father is here now," Chrom said soothingly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Mother is also here," Sumia said as she patted the back of her head.

"Now allow us to do our part," Chrom said as he picked up something from behind him; Lucina saw that it was a tree sapling, about half her size and already with a firm trunk developing. Chrom dug a small hole at the head of the grave and gently placed the tree in it, covering it's still growing roots with fresh soil.

"This is a local tree call sakura, with blooms every spring with bright pink flowers. It is considered sacred here in Chon'sin, so no no one will cut it down. In a few years it will be fully grown, and it will spread it's blossoms throughout the area."

Sumia then knelt down in front of the grave and began planting what appeared to be bright white flowers with curved petals, "these flowers are also part of the local fauna. Every time they are picked, they immediately release their seeds and spores into the ground; so no matter how many times they are plucked, this land will always be covered with them."

"Father...mother...it's beautiful," Lucina smiled, "I don't know what to say."

"Her name," Chrom said.

"What?"

"You could tell us her name."

"...Cynthia."

"What a lovely name," Sumia smiled at her daughter.

"Indeed; a perfect name for what I'm sure was a perfect child," Chrom said as he drew Falchion. Before Lucina could ask him what he was doing, he pressed the tip agains the trunk of the still growing tree. He began carving something upon it, but Lucina could not make what it was due to his back being facing her. Finally, he finished what he was doing and sheathed Falchion as he took a step back to show her his work.

There, carved vertically down the trunk of the tree, stood a single word that would grown with the tree and remain on it for decades to come.

CYNTHIA

* * *

_The arrows are forged with an steel iron allow, making them capable of traveling great distances. However, they are also very light, thus tend to break easily when coming into contact with armor-_

"No!" Robin yelled angrily as he tossed the book aside. It had been several hours after his meeting with Chrom-which had concluded with his pay being cut in half and being confined to grunt work for the next month-and he had retired to his quarters ever since. He had pulled out every single book, text, and scroll he had about weaponry and was frantically searching through then in order to find whatever the bandit had used to kill Cynthia. If the Valmese were capable of manufacturing more of them, then the entire pegasus division could be in danger.

However, so far he hadn't had any luck finding the information he was looking for. His eyes burned with fatigue, his head ached, and he could practically feel himself nodding off.

_No, _he thought as he shook himself awake, _I can't fall asleep now. I need to figure out what those arrows were made of; and I need to find some sort of counter measurement against it. If I don't..._

He buried his head in his hands a sighed deeply, _this is like Emmeryn all over again. I thought I was past that, that I had grown and improved since then. And yet I failed miserably once more; I was unable to reach our target in time, and she was killed because of that. _

_Am I really fit to lead Chrom and the others?_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock in the door.

"It's open," he grunted as he opened another book and began reading through it.

The door creaked open as Say'ri quietly entered the room. The swordmaster looked around at the mountains of books piled everywhere, "Fie Sir Robin, I see the rumors are true about your massive collection of books and tomes."

"If you wish to borrow something to read I'm afraid that I will not be able to help you pick something out. Feel free to look around, the fiction and adventure books are in that pile by the bed," Robin waved her towards them.

"You misunderstand good sir, I am simply here to see how you are faring. Sir Chrom told me everything about what transpired today while you and the others were away. I felt that you might require someone willing to listen to your woes."

"Say'ri I appreciate the concern, but I don't think you can help me. I don't think anyone can. What happened today, the failure that we suffered, was due to my own incompetence; and because of that we lost a life that was important to Lucina and that could have easily been avoided. I messed up, I wasn't thorough enough, and now Lucina's closest ally is dead because of it. Her blood might as well be on my hands. There aren't many people around here who can relate to feeling like that."

"I can," Say'ri said softly.

Robin turned around to face her.

"When Walhart and his troops first laid siege upon Chon'sin, my father was ill and unable to fight. He placed my brother Yen'fay as standing steward and commander during the campaign, and he placed me as leader of the Chon'sin first division regiment. We were only 100 sword masters, but we were the best that Chon'sin had to offer, with any one of us being able to hold our own against even my brother. As such, we knew that our successes would serve as an inspiration for the rest of the army to keep on fighting. I decided to start small, use guerrilla tactics to strike the weakest parts of Walhart's formations in order to slowly damage their forces. Our first mission was to attack the supply lines in the cover of night, and essentially destroy all the connections with the rest of the army."

Say'ri stopped for a moment and closed her eyes, her face visibly pained, "forgive me, but the memories are still fresh in my mind..."

"Say'ri if this is too painful for you-"

"No, I must come to terms with it," Say'ri said as she took a deep breath and continued.

"They were expecting us; to this day I don't know how they got wind of our plans, but they had over 10,000 soldiers waiting to ambush us when we attacked the supply lines. They were lead by two of Walhart's strongest generals, Exellus the Viper and Cervanted the Impenetrable. We didn't stand a change, with half of the squad being taken out immediately. So I was face with two choices: order my men to stay and fight to their last breath, or order them to retreat while I bought them time. In my mind, the choice seemed obvious. I couldn't just order them to stay and die when there was a chance of them living and fighting another day. So I ordered a retreat, hoping that they would regroup at Chon'sin and have my brother take them under his command. However, when they turned to run, they were faced by the devil himself: General Walhart, and the rest of his army standing behind him; yet he needed not to bring them with him, for he slew all remaining forces singlehandedly as if they were but flies buzzing over his steed. I could do nothing but watch in horror as my comrades were cut down one by once, all because of my orders. I would have gone to fight and die by their side, but I was captured by Excellus and Cervantes. As a cruel joke Walhart let me live so that I could witness first hand the destruction of my home, the murder of my parents, and the betrayal of my brother."

"Say'ri...I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"As you can see, I too know how it feels to have people day because of the choices one makes. Every day it feels like I could have done more, that I should have done more. I failed my comrades, my homeland, and more importantly my family; it is like having a sword run through my heart, and having the hilt twisted mercilessly everyday. So when I joined the resistance, I vowed to do everything in my power to train, to become stronger, to become wiser, and to never have something like that happen again. I believe that is how you feel too?"

Robin nodded, "that is exactly how I feel too; and that is why I have to find out how the enemy managed to penetrate the pegasus rider's armor. If the shots had been at exposed areas, then that would be one thing; but many of the shots hit and penetrated the breast plate head on, meaning that they posses the ability to penetrate steel plated armor. Yet I can't find anything in all of my books that references such weapon."

"That is due to the fact that it is a very recent and experimental type of arrows," Say'ri said.

"You know about them?"

She nodded, "Aye, they are originally from Valm; the shafts are made of iron rather than wood, and the arrowheads are a mithril and silver alloy. This leads them to be twice as heavy as a normal arrow, and require a great deal of strength and skill in order to be used properly. Too little strength, the arrow falls short from the intended target; too much strength, and the archer risks snapping the bow's twine or even the bow itself in half."

"So does this mean Walhart has more of these blasted things at his disposal?" Robin asked.

"Aye and nay; there are of of Valmese origin, but they cost a fortune to produce. If Walhart were to forge enough of these arrows to arm all of his forces, his coffers would be empty by the end of the week and not even the spoils of one hundred wars would be able to cover the costs. Also, as I said before, they are difficult to wild and even more difficult to master. I only know of a handful of snipers who are capable of using them with expertise."

"Even so, I can't take that risk," Robin said as he closed the book in front of him and stood up, heading towards another pile next to his bed, "now that I know what we're dealing with, I just need to find the proper counter measure for it."

"Alas Sir Robin, I know not of any type of armor that can resist the piercing power of both mithril and silver."

"Perhaps not in Valm, but there are still many other locations that may have some useful information about forging," Robin said as he opened another book and started scanning through it.

"Fie Sir Robin! You can not be thinking of researching even more than you already have! Your body is worn and torn, and you don't even know if there is an answer to what you are looking for," Say'ri said with concern in her voice.

"Perhaps; but I won't know if I don't try," Robin responded as he closed the book and opened another one, "and I could never forgive myself if I didn't at least try."

"... very well then," Say'ri suddenly said as she stood next to him and grabbed another book from the pile, "I shall assist you with your endeavor."

"Say'ri you don't have to do that. This is my task alone," Robin said as he looked up at her.

"Nay Sir Robin, that is not true. You are not only fighting to keep the She[herds and the rest of the army safe; you are also fighting to overthrow Walhart and liberate my homeland. This is my battle as well, a battle that I wish to see through victorious. I must carry my share of the weight as well, contribute in anyway possible to make ensure our success. Your victories are my victories, and your failures are my failures. From this day hence, I shall stand by your side, and assist you with whatever you require. I shall instruct you in the ways of Chon'sin, and you shall instruct me in the ways of war."

Robin stared at Say'ri, who returned the stare with fire and passion in her eyes. He could see that there would be no talking her out of it, and in truth he longed for someone who could lightened his load during this accursed campaign; perhaps Say'ri was that person.

He smiled at her, "all right then Say'ri; since you are so passionate about this, you can be my second in command when it comes to strategy and planning. Perhaps you have a point, and your knowledge of the local culture and terrain is just what I need to hone my own tactical prowess. If you think you are up to the task, then you are welcome to stand by my side."

Say'ri bowed her head, hidden the small blush creeping on her cheeks, "aye Sir Robin, I believe I am."

"One thing though: just call me Robin. After all, we are friends right?" Robin chuckled.

Say'ri looked up at the tactician and couldn't help but smile at him, "of course, Robin."

They continued to go through text and manuscripts for hours; Say'ri did her best to read and process as much as she could, but she was no match for Robin. In the time that she finished one text, Robin had gone through three already. Still, the tactician was visible relieved to have someone else by his side helping him with his research. Something about Say'ri's presence and willingness to help made it seem like a weight had been taken off his shoulder.

"We've gone through all the manuscripts from Ylissea and have found some useful information; if we can get Anna to supply us with lead bound breast plates for the pegasus knights, I believe we can protect them from the mithril arrows. Other than that, I don't think we're going to find much Robin," Say'ri sighed as she closed the last book.

"Don't be so sure, I think I have a few more text I bought a few weeks ago; they're not from Ylissea or Valm, but perhaps we can still retrieve something useful from them," Robin muttered groggily.

"Fie Robin, I believe you have done enough for one night; you are beginning to look more corpse then human. It is getting late and we must leave at the crack of dawn on Chrom's orders. You must rest."

Robin shook his headm "I'm fine Say'ri. I can still-Ah!" Robin cried as he tripped over himself. Before he could hit the ground a pink blur caught him, and he suddenly found himself being held up in Say'ri's arms.

"See? You can barely walk without tripping. Your body needs rest Robin, otherwise it will strt breaking down," Say'ri said as she held on to him.

"I'm fine...just five more minutes," Robin mumbled as he head dropped onto Say'ri shoulder. He found her scent and warmth to be extremely relaxing, and struggle to keep his eyes open.

"Nay Robin, I'm afraid this is where I must put my foot down," she said sternly as she pulled down his coat and slid it off his now limp arms. She directed him to his cot and laid him down, causing him to groan slightly once he hit the mattress.

"I shall wake you up in the morning when we are ready to march," she said as she covered him, "we can continue with our research after we reach the Mila tree," she got up and headed towards the door.

"Sa'ri wait..."

She turned to see the tactician smiling at her as he opened his eyes half way.

"Thank you."

She returned the smile, "it was my pleasure Robin; but please, go to sleep."

* * *

It was extremely late, with most of the Shepherds already asleep except for the ones currently on sentry duty. After saying goodnight to Robin, Say'ri left his quarters and headed to her own in order to prepare for their march next morning. As she turned around the corner she accidentally bumped into someone due to her lack of attention.

"Fie, forgive me," Say'ri apologized as she looked up to see a familiar face with long blue her looking back at her, "I was not paying attention where I was going. I shall strive to be more careful from now on," she said as she bowed her head.

"Please, no need to be like that, I share part of the fault as well...Say'ri, was it?"

"Aye, and you are Lady Lucina if I am not mistaken."

"Yes that's me."

"Right. I apologize for bumping into you as well," Lucina said with a small bow.

"No please, I am aware that you must have a lot on your mind after what you've been through today."

"So you know about that..."

"Aye milady; I understand that you suffered a terrible loos and that one of your comrades fell in battle. It may not be much, but I offer my deepest condolences to you."

"Thank you for your consideration Say'ri."

"You shouldn't be up and about Lady Lucina; not after all you have been through today. You should go back to your quarters and rest for tomorrow."

"I thank you for the concern, but I am perfectly capable of performing my rounds Lady Say'ri' loss nor no loss, I am still a member of this army and I will continue to pull my weight around. If anything you should be resting right now, seeing how you are not in guard duty tonight."

"Aye milady, that is true; and I was just heading back to my room right now. I would have been there sooner, but I lost track of time while I was in Robin's room."

"Robin's...room?" Lucina asked as she crooked her head confused.

"Fie milady, it is not what you think," Say'ri said as her cheeks turned pink, "I was simply assisting him with research for the upcoming campaign. Today's events really took their toll on him."

_Oh really? Because last time I checked, HE didn't lose his sister, _Lucina thought as her indignation rose; how dare Robin feel that he was suffering more than anyone else? He didn't even know Cynthia, so what impact could her death possibly have on him? "I'm sure he'll be fine. As the army's tactician he must be used to dealing with loss by now."

"I used to think so too milady, but after today I am not so sure," Say'ri said softly as she looked back towards the direction of Robin's room, "I have seldom seen someone beat themselves as hard as he has. He refuses to forgive himself, and instead redoubles his efforts to make sure that he doesn't fail again. I had to practically beg him to lay down and rest before his eyes began to bleed from exhaustion. I can only hope that, in some way, I can help him with his duties and that he is willing to listen to me."

"You are very kind," Lucina said as she struggled to keep her tone as calm as possible.

"Apologies, but I must retire for the night," Say'ri yawned, "I wish you a pleasant night."

"Good night Lady Say'ri," Lucina said as Say'ri left for her room. She then turned to Robin's room, deciding to have a word with the tactician.

She opened the door, ready to give the tactician a piece of her mind. However, when she looked inside her indignation disappeared almost immediately. Robin was sitting in his desk, furiously reading through text after text, his cloak sprawled over the bed. He was so engrossed with his reading that he didn't even hear Lucina enter.

Suddenly Robin's head slumped forward, his body collapsing over the desk.

"Robin!" Lucina cried out as she ran up to him. She felt her heart race, fearing for the worse. However, she noticed that Robin was still breathing; it was raspy, but he was definitely breathing.

_Say'ri wasn't lying. Robin must be utterly exhausted for him to just collapse like that without warning, _Lucina though to herself.

Robin began to mutter something in his sleep that Lucina couldn't comprehend. She leaned in closer.

"I'm sorry...please forgive me...I won't fail again...I promise," he mumbled.

Lucina felt a pang of sorrow after Robin said that. Here she was ready to lay it on Robin for claiming to be deeply affected by Cynthia's death, and yet it turned out that was the truth. Why else would he work himself to exhaustion of no because of guilt?

Quietly, she grabbed Robin's cloak as gently placed it over his shoulders covering him like a blanket. She then turned around and walked out of the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

"It wasn't your fault Robin," Lucina whispered softly the door clicked shut.

Robin stirred in his sleep, a small sigh escaping his body.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm back! Wow that was a fast update. I should thank the 20 hour plane trip and the five hour wait for my connecting flight, since that gave me plenty of time to work on this, otherwise it would have taken a bit longer. Don't expect future updates to be this fast though; I may be done with school, but I'm not done with work or studying. It does feel good to be back home though; winter is a balmy 20 C, the food is delicious, and apparently the amiibo craze has not been an issue here. I found several figurines of Greninja, Ness, Rosalina, and even golden Mario in the same store! So I'm going to be a bit busy the next couple of days; don't worry, I'll still work on my "little" fanfic now and then. **

**Speaking of which HOLY SHIT THIS HAS A LOT OF DIALOGUE. I know how much you guys looooooove my action narrative, but no such thing today. No today we have a heavy handed dose of gloom and depression, courtesy of yours truly. And what's this? Development from Say'ri and Laurent? Could this be the beginning of a love...square? Don't ask me, I have no idea what's going on. I just write.**

**As always your comments and critiques are welcomed. See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**At the base of the Mila tree**

"97...98...99...100!" Cervantes grunted pulling away the brush from his beard one last time. He stroked it gently, feeling its soft, silky texture fluttered between his figures. It would appear that the conditioner he had purchased from the traveling redhead was working wonders on him. He let out a sigh of relief as he pulled out a mirror and a small container of hair forming wax from his traveling bag. He scoped some of the sticky substance and rubbed it all over his hands before proceeding to style his mustache.

"I swirl here, a little elevation there, and viola!" he said to himself admiring the perfection that was his beard and mustache combination. Sleek, smooth, and a alluring tanned color it was-in his eyes-a sight to behold; but of course, it was more than just the embodiment of the pinnacle of manliness that few could obtain. It was also the sole reason why he was invincible, protecting and serving him for over twenty years. He hadn't shaved ever since his first battle, and he had yet to lose a fight; clearly there had to be a connection between the two, it was only logical.

Suddenly his first lieutenant appeared before him and saluted, "General Cervantes!"

"At ease soldier," Cervantes laughed.

"The Ylissean League is approaching sir! We estimate that they will be upon us within the next hour or so."

"So! They arrive at last, eh wot! "Yes, come closer," said the hairy spider to the flies..." Cervantes grinned as he grabbed his tomahawks and preparing his armor, "They must have some skill to make it this far... But no matter. We will show them the meaning of the word "fear"."

"The meaning of "beard," sir?" the soldier asked confused, "Er, yes, I'm sure they would be most impressed... But perhaps—"

"Fear, you deaf ignoramus! FEAR!" Cervantes barked.

"Y-yes, sir! Of course, sir! ...Sorry, sir!"

Cervantes took a deep breath and smiled, "They are impressive, though, aren't they? My whiskers?" he laughed while stroke it lovingly, "I've not shaved since my very first battle. And have I ever lost? No! Not even once! Ergo, my mustache makes me invincible. It's science, my boy—science!"

"Er yes sir, science," the soldier said nervously. He knew that General's Cervantes' views on "science" were about as twisted as the tips of his mustache; but he also knew that the last man the point this out to the general ended up as a demonstration of the "strength" Cervantes' beard provided him. Ever since then no one was brave-or dumb-enough to correct the general.

"Enough talk!" Cervantes said snapping the soldier back to attention, "rally the others and have them surround the entrance to the Mila tree. We must ensure that the Ylissean army does not step a foot in the Shrine of Naga. Today we shall make the Conqueror proud!"

* * *

"So could someone fill me in on the Mila tree?" Robin asked as the army continued to march through the morning.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, I don't know much about it either; and my family is suppose to be blessed by Naga," Lissa said tapping her head while pondering about it.

"Fie milady, you are of exhalted blood and you do not know about the Mila tree?" Say'ri asked with a note of bewilderment in her voice.

"Hehe, i's not like I don't know anything. I mean..it's a tree...and it's camed Mila..." Lissa laughed nervously.

"You'll have to forgive her Say'ri, Lissa can be a tad childish at times; I'm sure her siblings tried to teach her more about the Mila tree, but she was probably too busy thinking about how to put frogs on people's cloaks that she didn't pay much attention," Robin smirked.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Robin," Lissa pouted.

"Relax Lissa, I'm just jesting," Robin laughed.

"You're just lucky Donny isn't here to kick your butt," Lissa muttered under her breath.

At least he seems to be feeling better about yesterday, Say'ri though to herself as she continued to walk alongside Robin.

"Still, it would be nice to know more about this place we are heading towards."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," someone said softly behind them. They turned to see Libra walking up to them with Maribelle following on her mount and carrying her favorite parasol with her.

"The Mila tree is located in what is considered holy land by those who follow Naga's teachings. Much like the Voice herself, the temple is considered a direct link to the goddess herself, making it sacred ground. It is said that it's massive size and holy qualities are a result of all the divine dragons laying themselves to rest at its roots once their time has come."

"Holy qualities?" Robin asked curiously.

"Correct, the tree is said to fill all those who enter its shrine with peace in tranquility. It can also ease the pain of those who suffer ailments of both the body and the soul. Many are those who travel far and wide in their last hour in order to find some sort of comfort as they leave the mortal real. Even the most wretched and black hearted man can enter Nirvanna should they come here and repent," Maribelle interjected

"Is this tree that important to you Libra?" Lissa asked cocking her head to the side.

"You must understand Lissa, this tree means a lot to those who have devoted their lives to the teachings of Naga and the Divine Dragons. In fact for many followers of the cloth, there is no greater joy than to someday be able to perform a pilgrimage to these holy lands and recite a prayer of thanks at the base of the tree itself."

"No greater joy darling?" Maribelle eyed Libra.

"Well, no greater joy for someone who hasn't been blessed with the gift of marriage."

"Nice save there padre," Gaius called out, "you may still get some tonight."

"GAIUS!" Libra said indignantly his face turning beet red.

"YOU PERVETED BRUTE!" Maribelle said shrilly, her own face turning crimson.

"All right Gaius, lay off," Robin said, "is it really that much fun for you to poke fun at Libra?"

"Not really, but I do get a kick from seeing Twinkles get her small cloths in a twist," Gaius grinned as he rode past them.

"That miserable...lowborn...odious..." Maribelle manage to stutter through her anger.

Libra placed his hand over her knee, "it's okay my love, I'm sure Gauis didn't mean it that way. He's just trying to lighten what is already a solemn mood amongst us; but if you wish I can have a word with him and ask him to cease pestering you and simply focus his quips on me instead."

Maribelle's anger seemed to disappear almost immediately with Libra's touch; she smiled at him and patted his hand, "darling, you know I refuse to have you fight my battles for me. A proper lady knows how to fend off such trifling grievances; but I do appreciate the offer," she said as she bent down and kissed Libra gently in his forehead.

"Well that's new; I've never taken Maribelle for one to show public displays of affection. Something about "proper etiquette" or some nonsense like that," Robin mused.

"I know right? Still, something about the air here does make me feel a bit more relaxed as well," Lissa pointed out.

"Aye milady, that would be from the Mila tree. It releases an calming aura in the area around it, filling travelers with a sense of peace while completely relaxing the body; and that is just from this distance. Once we reach the tree and enter the shrine, and once you see the true beauty it possesses, you will feel as if you have transcended into the heavens themselves, your very soul shining brighter than any star," Say'ri said as she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Say'ri?"

"Ah, forgive me Robin," Say'ri said as she opened her eyes and faced the tactician, "I got a little carried away there; but you must understand, my family has been tasked with servicing the voice of Naga for generations. Ever since I was a girl I would be brought here to present an offering to the voice, so this has become akin to a second home to me."

Robin laughed, "well if it is as magical as you say it is, then I can't wait to see it for myself. I'm actually getting kind of excited."

"Aye, so am I," Say'ri smiled.

"Nyahaha, neat!" someone laughed behind them. Robin turned to see Henry and Inigo walking up to them, followed by a flock of very loud ravens, "I heard stories about this place back in Plegia; although they always ended with people yelling 'cut it down!' or "burn it to ashes!" and whatnot."

Oh boy Robin thought as he saw Libra tense up after this last statement. Libra had never really warmed up to Henry-though not for lack of trying-mostly because of Henry's background as a Grimleal as well as his obsession with gore and death. It was also very possible that a part of him still held Henry responsible for what happened to Emmyrin all those years go, even if he was nowhere near it when it happened.

"Henry...please refrain from speaking such blasphemy while we are here," Libra said as calmly as possible.

"Nyahahaha, well it's not blasphemous to me!" Henry smiled, "in fact it was part of our morning chants back in wizards school. That alongside "down with Naga" and "Grima is the one true god" sort of thing. I always found them to be boring and never really got into any of it, but my classmates and teachers sure would! They really hated this tree, and many of them wanted to see it brought down sooo badly."

"You will cease talking before I do something we will all regret," Libra growled his hand grabbing the hilt of his axe.

"Oooh I always wanted to see how I'd do against a war priest," Henry grinned as he began to pool dark magic in his hand.

"All right enough, both of you," Robin cut in before things got ugly, "we already have enough people to fight, we don't need to start fighting each other. As much as you may dislike the idea, you two are allies and you will cooperate."

"I will not stand here and let him speak like that while we are on holy land!"

"Holy ground? Seem like regular land to me; but maybe it's because I'm a more 'down to earth guy', nyahaha."

"I said enough. If you do not stop this now I will have you both in charge of latrine duties for the rest of this campaign."

"Libra darling, listen to the man. I do not wish to have my husband smelling like a lowborn until we get back to Ylissea," Maribelle scowled.

"...as you wish."

"Dad I think you should do as Robin says," Inigo said nervously.

"Awww, but I had this new hex that I wanted to try out..."

"Henry you will not hex Libra or anyone else in this army unless they give you permission first," Robin said sternly.

"Is that an order?"

"Yes."

"But I can still hex the bad guys right?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Nyahaha okie dokie!"

Robin sighed in relief, "good."

"Is this sort of confrontation common in the Ylissean army?" Say'ri asked him.

"More than you'd think," Robin grumbled, "but I know that, even if I wasn't here to stop them, they wouldn't have gone through with it; or at the very least they would have stopped before they seriously hurt each other."

"You have much faith in your men," Say'ri smiled at him.

"Yeah, though I guess any leader would."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Robin. I don't think-"

"Father promise me you won't do anything like that when we get to the Mila tree; I've heard amazing things about the Voice of Naga and I do not wish to be embarrassed me in front of her," Inigo told Henry.

"Nyahaha, okay! But why do you want to impress this voice thing so much?"

"Well the Voice had long disappeared in my time, but I heard nothing but wonders about her; they told me that it was a woman on un parallel beauty, over three millenniums old but as stunning as any young maiden, if not more so. They say that she glows with such a radiance that it burns the eyes of the unworthy, yet all those who could look past it claim that there is no creature more pure and lovely in all the world. And that's not even taking in consideration her more than "generous" endowment, so they say," Inigo reminisced with a cheeky grin.

"...forgive me sir Inigo, but it sounds like the people in your time only talked about the Voices physical attributes." Say'ri asked calmly.

"Well they mentioned other things but those were the more preva-"

"And are you saying," Say'ri interrupted with a hint of steel in her voice, "that you only wish to gaze upon the voice as if she were some sort of common consort?"

Inigo swallowed hard when he realized what he had just gotten himself into, "o-of course not! I have n-nothing but the uttermost respect for the voice of Naga. In fact, I'll probably just have my eyes closed the whole time we're there just to show her how much I respect her...non-physical qualities?"

"Good," Say'ri humphed turning her back on the poor boy who was quaking in his boots.

"Ooooh, she seemed angry. I thought for a second that she was going to kill you! That would have been messy; and bloody. Mmmmm blood," Henry mused dreamily.

"Y-yes well you wouldn't have let her do that would you father? Father? Father answer me!" Inigo called out chasing after Henry.

Robin sighed and walked up next to Say'ri, who still seemed visibly displeased, "I'm sorry about the Say'ri. Lucina and the others warned me that Inigo can be a bit...tactless when it comes to women. I'm sure he wasn't thinking when he said all of those things."

"Fie Robin, it's not that. The truth it, it is not the first time that I have heard people describe the Voice in such a...lecherous manner. I am well aware that many people are more interested in the physical than the spiritual; but that does not excuse the fact that they are talking about a divine figure that many, including myself, consider sacred! They should at least be more considerate about others."

"I understand your frustration Say'ri, but take Inigo's point of view as well. Not that I'm justifying what he did," he added quickly noticing the glare Say'ri was giving him, "but in his time the Voice is apparently long gone so he probably grew up without being taught about it properly. Like he said, most of the people who were still alive spoke mostly about the "physical qualities" of Naga's voice; it's very possible that in their future of death and destruction they had lost all hope in the spiritual aspects of life, since they probably thought that it had failed to save them. Since they didn't take it into consideration, they probably didn't think that it was wrong to talk about the Voice in such a manner."

"You believe that may have been the case?"

"I believe it's possible."

"Fie...perhaps you're right."

"I'll talk to Inigo later and have him apologize for his remarks."

"Nay Robin, it is not necessary that you do that. I see what you are saying, and I also see the error from my part. I do not wish to make him feels for uncomfortable than I already have and-"

"You just don't want to talk to him again, do you?" Robin grinned.

"He has attempted to woo and court me the few times that we have spoken and I believe I have had enough of that for a lifetime," Say'ri admitted.

Robin laughed, "fair enough. Though I'm certain that he won't be attempting that anytime soon."

"Hey guys, we're here!" Lissa cried out in the distance. Robin and Say'ri picked up the pace until they reached the front of the army, where they were immediately overtaken by the sight before them.

"I thought Wyvern Valley was breathtaking, but this takes the cake," Robin said in awe as he and the others looked beyond the horizon. Though there was still a long way to go, they could already see the Mila tree in the distance; or, more specifically, they could see the trunk of the Mila tree as it ascended into the clouds, its branches and leaves hidden from of view.

"I'll say; that thing is as big as the castle in Ylistol! I don't think I've ever felt so small and insignificant before!" Lissa gaped.

"I have never seen something so beautiful and full of life," Lucina whispered softly.

"Please milady, the Mila tree is a sacred wonder to Chon'sin and a holy temple for the voice of Naga; I would ask that you do not refer it as a 'thing' if you would," Say'ri said sternly.

"Well you can't blame the girl, look at it!" Basilo interjected, "We can't even see the top of it! There is no way that that...tree is a natural phenomenon. It's ten times the size of Plegia's largest warship!"

"You are partially correct Lord Basilo. According to Chon'sin legend carried out by the followers of Naga the Mila tree was directly blessed by Naga herself, and then nurtured by divine dragons in the following millenniums."

"Sorry to interrupt the moment," Chrom cut in, "but I am afraid that we have a problem," he pointed at the massive tree in front of them and the others soon saw what he was talking about. At the base of the tree stood an impressive force of Valmese troops forming a defensive circle around the natural wonder. Judging by tents and now dying fires, it would appear that they had been camping around the tree for a while now.

"Damn, they were expecting us," Robin cursed under his breath, "part of me knew that this was a possibility, but I was hoping to be wrong for once."

"Quite the welcome party they have for us," Basilo whistled, "I'd say, what, somewhere around ten thousand men?"

"That's right oaf, no matter how dark the situation seems just keep pulling down the curtains," Flavia shook her head.

"We can't just charge them head on, their defense formation is too tight and we would suffer to many casualties before we could even break through," Robin though out loud as he tapped his temple in order to formulate a plan, "we'll need to split their forces, even if by a little. If we can manage that then we can strike their leader and send the rest of the company into disarray. We'll have the bulk of the army attack by the east side, through the flatlands; that will hopefully bait them into breaking their formation and charging them head first. At that point a smaller force will seize the opportunity created and charge through the north, entering the through the roots, attacking the general and his main forces. If all goes well then we can regroup and assist the rest of the army with dealing with whatever Valmese troops remain."

"Great plan and all Robin, but you are assuming that the Valmese troops will go after our forces in the East side. What is preventing them from just standing their ground by the base of the tree?" Frederick asked.

"We'll give them a bait that they'll have to take," Robin said looking at Say'ri, "Say'ri, you know these lands well right?"

"Aye."

"Then I want you to go with Basilo and Flavia and lead the army through the flatlands; more importantly, however, is the you remain at the head of the force the entire time. Make it look like you are the one giving the orders, while Flavia and Basilo stand amongst the soldiers. I want you to catch them off guard with a surprise attack, and then order a retreat. Once they see you at the head of the army their general will hopefully order most of his men to give chance in order to capture you. You need to bait them as far away from the tree as possible so that Chrom and the Shepherds can use that diversion and attack the remaining forces head on. Can you do that?"

"Aye Robin, I can and I will," Say'ri bowed.

"All right people, we have one shot at this. Our main target is the enemy general; if we can pull this off, we'll be meeting Naga's voice by sunset."

* * *

"General Cervantes! We are under attack!" once of the Valmese soldiers cried out.

"So! They arrive at last, eh wot! "Yes, come closer," said the hairy spider to the flies. All right men! Let's show these Ylissean whelps the might of-"

"Sir, it would seem that we are actually being attacked by one of the Resistance forces!" the soldier interrupted while handing him a periscope.

"WHAT?!" Cervantes exclaimed grabbing the periscope and taking a look. He soon spotted Say'ri at the head of the army, taking down several of his men while commanding the soldiers around her.

"What is that girl doing here?! Our reports said that she was traveling alongside Chrom and the rest of the Ylisse forces. Wait...could they have already joined up with the rebel forces? Or maybe she joined them ahead of time and is now trying to weaken us before the Ylissean forces arrive...damn Excellus, that over pompous snake! He said that he had the rebel forces under control!" Cervantes growled.

"General Cervantes, the enemy is retreating!"

"Oh no she won't! Order the men to move out immediately, leave only the best fighters here with me to protect the entrance to the temple. Crush the rebel forces, but bring me the girl alive; I will personally make her pay for what she's done."

"At once sir!" the soldier saluted as he ran out and began to blow the battle horn to mobilize the troops.

Cervantes stroked his beard and smiled, "he he, nice try princess, but you are no match for General Cervantes; by the end of the day you will be our prisoner once more and I shall be remembered as the dashing warrior who achieved victory for Valm!"

* * *

"Excellent, they took the bait," Robin muttered while looking down at the mobilizing Valmese forces, "if we're going to strike, we have to do it now while the majority of their troops are busy."

Chrom lifted his fingers to his mouth and whistled as loud as he could, "Shepherds, to arms! Standard formation, cavalry at the front and flying units to the rear! Cavalry and infantry with me, mages and flying units with Sumia!"

Robin lifted his Levin sword above his head, "today we take the Voice of Naga from the Conqueror's grasp! Charge!"

The Shepherds cheered in response, their weapons raised as they charged straight for the remaining Valmese troops.

"What?! Reinforcements?!" Cervantes exclaimed in shock seeing the Shepherds descending upon his men, "how is this possible?! Bah, no matter! It matters not how many come, we will hold our ground; men, show them the might of the Valmese empire!" Cervantes roared, grabbing his battle axe and charging ahead with his men.

* * *

"Will you hurry up?! I want to get to the Mila Tree while I'm still young and pretty," the girl huffed, her arms crossed in annoyance; she was a young mercenary, with fair skin, rosy cheeks, and long brown hair tied into two tails that ran down to her lower back. She was traveling lightly, only carrying the clothes on her back and a sword on her side.

The same could not be said about her traveling companion.

"Easy...for you...to say...when...you ain't...carrying...nothing!" the boy gasped and wheezed, struggling to trudge behind her. He was tall, yet not exceptionally built, and more on the lean side. His blonde hair was spiked up and he had a scar running down the left side of his face. Unlike the girl, he was actually carrying several bags on his side and a large chest on his back, "let's...take...a break...please!"

"We can't stop now! We're close to the Mila Tree, I'm almost certain of it."

"You said that five miles ago! Look, I ain't no pack mule and I ain't gonna break my back because of ya stupid luggage!" he snapped dropping the luggage on the ground with a loud thud.

"Hey, be careful with those! I have some adorable glass figures in one of those bags and I do not want them to break; have some consideration over other people's possessions, why don't ya?" she snarled at him.

"Why did you even buy those stupid things? Where are you going to put a glass puppy and a glass pony?"

"They're not stupid, they're adorable! And I plan to put them in our S&amp;B Society tent once we reach the Shepherds and they give us our own tents, plus an extra one."

"What in Naga's name makes you think Chrom is going to give us an extra tent? Because, unless you haven't noticed, we ain't exactly the most charming duo from the future."

"Yes, but we, or me to be more specific, have an impeccable fashion sense as well as just an all around great taste about what is in style. Once I show Chrom the extent of my skills, he'll be begging me to bring some life and color into his army; and if he doesn't then his men most certainly will unless they wish to endure his poor tastes for the rest of the campaign."

"Jeez you really think that high about yourself don't ya Severa; what makes ya so sure that your skills are going to be in such high demand?"

"Brady we're talking about a man who, in all of the portraits that were hanging on the castle walls before they were destroyed, wore the same blue outfit with its right sleeves torn off; does that seem like someone who possesses anything that resembles a fashion sense?"

"Well no but-"

"And this is also the man who raise Lucina, who believes that bright red polka dots go well with a dark green dress."

"...so tell me more about how ya going to set up the S&amp;B tent."

"Well for starters-" Severa was suddenly cut off by the sound of war horns being blown, followed by the unmistakable sound of marching troops. Severa ran ahead-with Brady panting and wheezing behind her-until they reached the top of the cliff and saw the battle ensuring before them.

"Ha! I knew we were on the right track!" Severa grinned, pulling out her sword and sprinting towards the fight, "come on Brady! Let's show them how it's done!"

"Oy wait up! What about the luggage?" Brady called out after Severa, "should I just leave it here?"

"HECK NO! Don't even think about leaving anything behind! Bring it all with you!"

"Are you mad woman?! I can't possibly carry all this while running, and she's gone," Brady sighed and shook his head. Picking up all of Severa's bags he started grumbling to himself, "oh sure Lucina, I'd love to go back in time with ya. What's that Severa? Travel with you until we find the Shepherds? I don't see why not. Figures that I finally learn how to properly wield and axe and I'm stuck on luggage duty during my first fight. Ma and pa will be so proud to see their son has grown up to be a pack mule..."

* * *

"Mages, cover the pegasi now!" Robin yelled as he launched fireball after fireball to the Valmese troops, "knock out any arrows with wind magic and then attack with lighting magic; until we take them all out, they can't charge forward."

"Nyahahaha, I love lighting magic! Nothing beats seeing a man's head explode like a overcooked tomato when you hit him right between the eyes. Pew, pew!" Henry laughed as he demonstrated the gruesome image upon several soldiers before him.

"Yesterday you were saying that you loved fire magic because you loved the warmth that radiated from a man's flesh melting off his bones like ice cream. Do you ever make up your mind about your preferences?" Tharja asked, her magic draining the life of a group of mercenaries and replenishing her strength.

"Huh, I guess I did. Nyahaha, no matter though, as long as there is blood involved, I'm happy."

"While this conversation is providing fascinating insight into your twisted psyche Henry, I would ask that you please save it for later when we are done here; I can't concentrate on your tales of blood and gore while also attempting to focus on the battle before us," Miriel said calmly, large bolts of lighting flying off her fingertips and striking down several enemy cavalry.

I can't help but wonder if I'm going to be that crazy and jaded when I grow up Ricken sighed, his wind barrier blocking all projectiles headed towards them.

"Robin I believe that is the last of the enemy archers; now would be the ideal time to strike their infantry forces," Laurent pointed out with one final fireball toss.

"Thank you Laurent," Robin nodded. He raised his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly, "Sumia! Cordelia! Front and center! Take out their infantry so we can join up with the others."

Immediately the two pegasus knights and their squadron fell upon the now defenseless Valmese infantry. Sumia lead the charge, brandishing her Luna spear while crashing headfirst into the enemy formation and causing it to break. Before they could regroup Sumia twirled her lance and manage to slice several soldiers before bringing it down upon them with a barrage of thrusts and lunges.

One of the soldiers raised their own lance and prepared to attack Sumia's pegasus from underneath, only to suddenly find themselves skewered by Cordelia's brave lance; she quickly pulled it out and repeated this action with unparallel speed and strength, managing to take out five other enemy soldiers before the first one even hit the ground.

"Trying to impress a someone?" Sumia grinned as she grabbed one of her javelins and caught an oncoming axe fighter square in the chest.

"I could ask you the same thing; you're in top form today!" Cordelia beamed while deflecting an enemy attack before pushing them off and impaling them with her spear, "I having a hard time keeping up."

Sumia pulled her pegasus back before its head was cut clean off and then proceeded drive her lance through the attacker's head, "Oh please, if anyone is in top form today it's you. How many soldiers have you taken out already by yourself? 10? 15?"

"18, but who's counting?" Cordelia ducked, a hand axe whizzing over her head, "though it's all thanks to Frederick's extra training that I've managed to stay in shape; Naga knows it's hard even for me to keep up with that man."

"But that's why you love him, no?"

"You know it."

The pegasi squadron managed to take out the division of Valmese troops without much trouble; once the last one had been killed the mages met up with them, Robin at the head of the group.

"All right everyone listen up. We've taken care of the main infantry division, and if we're lucky we won't have to worry about reinforcements for a while as long as Say'ri and the Khans can keep the bulk of the Valmese forces occupied; however, I do not wish to risk having them come down on us from behind, so here's what we're going to do. Sumia and Cordelia," he gestured at the two squadron leaders, "you and the other knights stay hear and hold the rear. If you see the Valmese army turning back and head towards the tree, DO NOT confront them head on; retreat and meet us at the base of the tree, we'll be able to hold our ground against them while the rest of the army closes in from behind."

"Yes Robin."

"Understood."

"Good. Now the rest of us will-" Robin was cut off when they suddenly found themselves surrounded by a group of assassins brandishing bows and arrows and pointing them directly at the pegasus knights.

"Drop your weapons or we'll open fire!" the leader snarled tightening his grip on his bow.

"Damn it, they got the drop on us," Robin cursed under his breath. He knew that even is the mages managed to attack the assassins, they could still fire one of two arrows at the pegasus knights before they got hit with magic. Right now all they could do was follow their orders, "everyone, stand down."

"Robin you can't be serious!" Cordelia exclaimed, her grip tightening on her lance, "we can't just roll over and bear our bellies to the enemy."

"We don't have much of a choice Cordelia," Robin retorted, though secretly he was gesturing Ricken to ready himself behind his back, "now put your weapons down."

Cordelia looked at Sumia, who seemed just as frustrated as she did. However she then conceded and put down her lance, causing the other pegasus knights to follow suit.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves some people who are smart enough to know when they are beat," the leader of the assassin squad sneered.

"Sorry, no such luck."

"What are you-"

"RICKEN NOW!" Robin yelled while whipping out his own wind tome and conjuring up his own wind barrier. The young sage followed suit, just in time to block the barrage of arrows that the assassin released upon them.

"Pegasus knights, fall back! Get as far away from here as you can; we'll hold them off!" Robin ordered.

"Robin...I can't...hold for much longer..." Ricken panted, his breath raspy and his face noticeably pale from the strain his magic was putting over his body.

"Spell casters, get ready! Once me and Ricken drop the barrier you have exactly ONE second to take out all the assassin!" Robin yelled, "NOW!"

Ricken dropped both his arms exhausted and collapsed, Robin rushing to his side and grabbing a hold of him before he fell face first onto the group; the barrier was immediately lifted, leaving the assassin squad wide open for the Shepherds launch their own barrage of magical projectiles. Most of them hit their targets without a problem but one of them-probably the leader-managed to evade most of the attacks. He pulled out another arrow from his back, nocked it, and released it while still evading the Shepherds. Robin watched in horror as the arrow flew straight towards Cordelia, who had her back turned.

"CORDELIA LOOK OUT!"

Cordelia turned around as the arrow was almost upon her.

Suddenly a brown and yellow blur jumped in front the pegasus knight, a glint of steel flashing for a split second before the arrow could hit its mark; the projectile was cleaved in half, with each half hitting the group next to Cordelia without even coming close to her. Before her stood Severa, her blade drawn and her eyes filled with fire and fury.

"You will not hurt my mother!" she yelled as she rushed at the assassin with her blade in hand. The man shot arrow after arrow at the girl, desperately trying to hit her, but she deflected and sliced through every one of them without breaking her pace. When it became apparent that was not going to work, he reached out for his sword but was too late for Severa was already upon him. The mercenary pulled her sword back before plunging it into his chest, the blade sliding right through him with ease. The assassin coughed blood as he felt his entire body go numb, dropping his weapon on the ground.

"Say goodnight," Severa sneered pulling her sword out and the assassin dropped dead. She then walked towards Robin, who was still supporting the barely conscious Ricken.

"Thank you for helping us. If it wasn't for you-"

*SLAP*

Robin was cut off sharply when Severa suddenly slapped him across the face hard. The tactician looked at her stunned, his cheek turning bright red.

"What was that all about?!" Severa suddenly snapped, causing Robin to step back, "you just stood there watching like a moron; my mom could have died ya know?!"

"I-I just-I was-wait mom?"

"Ugh, you're useless! Just tell me where I can find whomever is in charge of this group; maybe they can direct me to Commander Chrom," Severa huffed.

"Well, actually, that would be me..." Robin responded nervously.

Severa didn't answer, her facial expression changing from shocked, to bewildered, to disgusted, and then back to bewildered. An incredibly awkward silence followed, with the Shepherds unsure of what to do in this situation.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

*SLAP*

Once more Severa slapped Robin across the face, this time twice as hard and her face contorted into anger.

"YOU?! YOU'RE THE PERSON IN CHARGE OF KEEPING THESE PEOPLE ALIVE?!" Severa shrieked, her nostrils flaring and smoke practically coming out of her ears.

"WILL YOU STOP SLAPPING ME?!" Robin yelled back, having had enough from this girl coming out of nowhere and suddenly slapping the snot out of him.

"OH I'LL SLAP YOU AS MANY TIMES NECESSARY YOU BIG HEADED, SPINELESS-"

"Severa enough," Laurent interrupted calmly, placing his hand on her shoulder, "this is not the time and the place for you to be acting like a spoiled child; and that is no way to be speaking to a commanding officer. If you're going to be part of this army, you're going to need to learn to control your temper."

"Wait you know this woman?" Robin asked.

"Yes, she is from the same desolated future as the rest of us."

"You expect me to act like sunshine and rainbows around the guy that just stood there while and arrow was about to hit my mother in the face? Maybe if he were a better leader he-"

"Severa you stop that right now!" Cordelia suddenly interjected, her tone stern enough to cause the brown haired mercenary to quiet down, "You may be my daughter, but that is no way to talk to Robin! He is the main reason why all of us have managed to make it this far alive. He has worked endlessly day and night to ensure the safety of the Shepherds and this entire army. I trust him as much as I would trust Chrom and any other member of this army; and daughter or not, I will not have you disrespecting him like that. Now apologize to Robin immediately!"

Severa's face turned beet red as her mother finished her lecture, finger wagging and everything, as if she were a toddler. She couldn't even bring herself to look her in the eye, opting instead to look down at her feet. Eventually she mumbled something.

"Louder Severa, he couldn't hear you," Cordelia crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"I said I was sorry, GOSH!" Severa huffed as she stomped away, refusing to look anyone in the eye.

"Severa come back here! We're not done talking!" Cordelia called after her. She turned to Robin and bowed her head slightly, "I apologize for that Robin, I'll talk to her."

"No problem?" Robin said confused, watching Cordelia chase after her daughter, "what was that all about?"

"Forgive her, she can be a bit...headstrong to say the least," Laurent sighed, "I believe her aggressive personality might stem from some unresolved issues with her mother as well as some deep seated insecurities that she's had since childhood; though so far that is just a theory and I have yet to collect enough data about her to base it on fact."

"I didn't need to hear all that; just tell me if I should expect more of these outbursts now that she's joined us," Robin muttered rubbing his temples.

"Unfortunately so; though if it helps, you do get used to it eventually."

"It does not."

"Oooh I have this perfect curse that ties her tongue into knots and-"

"Henry NO."

"I believe we have wasted enough time here Robin' it is time we rejoined the others," Laurent pointed out.

"Right. Shepherds, move out!" Robin called, his friends following closely heading towards the base of the tree.

"Wait!" A figure panted as it slowly dragged itself towards their direction, "wait...please...need help...feel like...I'm dying..." Unfortunately the Shepherds had already moved out, leaving the poor priest behind struggling with the wait of all the baggage he was carrying, "sweet Naga...plaese...just give me...the sweet release...of death..."

* * *

"General Cervantes is surrounded!" The first lieutenant yelled once he noticed the Shepherds slowly overtaking the Mila Tree, "the Resistance baited us out here in order to corner him with a smaller force! Damn them to hell! We must turn back and aid the general before it's too late. Company, march!"

"Sir we can't turn back now; we'd be exposing our backs to the Resistance, providing them with a clear shot to take us out. Our best course of action is to continue to engage them head on. General Cervantes and his men are more than capable of handling a small force by themselves, we can assemble with them once this battle is over," one of the dark-who was in charge of the army's magical division-reasoned.

"Are you daft soldier?! We can't just leave our commander by himself; and besides, we are fighting a losing battle out here. The enemy has the terrain advantage, and they are slowly picking us off. If we head back to the Mila tree, we can at least hold our ground there while we wait for backup."

"Sir, it would not be wise for us to turn back," the dark mage said calmly without actually stressing out what he meant.

The lieutenant narrowed his eyes, "are you going against the orders of a superior officer?"

"Of course not..."

"I'm following them."

"What are you-GAHHH!" The lieutenant cried out, his side suddenly bursting with pain. He looked down and saw and assassin's knife plunged into his ribs, blood already pouring out.

"Slow, daft, loud, and obnoxious; I can see why Cervantes picked you as his second in command," the Lieutenant heard someone snicker behind him. The knife was pulled out from his side, causing him to stagger forward and press his hand against his wound in order to stop the flow of blood. He turned around and saw a familiar figure wearing long red and golden robed and frowning while wiping the blood off his fingers with a silk handkerchief.

"Tsk, you just had to stain my hands didn't you? I don't like to get them dirtied, especially when I just had them manicured; really now, that was quite inconsiderate of you."

"Lord Excellus! What is the meaning of this treason?!" the lieutenant snarl and his side throbbed in pain.

"Oh nothing you should concern yourself; I simply have plans and ambitions beyond this god forsaken rock you people call a home and unfortunately your commander and the Conqueror are in the way of these plans. So it would be in my best interest to have a certain mustached buffoon fall in today's battle; but don't worry, I'll make sure to weave the most heroic tale about his last moments on this earth before he was tragically slain by the Ylissean League. Though I'm afraid the same can't be said about you; you'll be lucky if your name is even included in song and tale," Excellus giggled into his hand.

"Guards, seize him! He can't take us all out at the same time and-"

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Lieutenant," the dark mage from before interrupted coldly. The lieutenant turned around and saw that he was suddenly surrounded by the entire battalion of mages and spellcasters, with no infantry men or cavalry in sight. His stomach twisted in fear when he realized the predicament he found himself in.

"You and Cervantes really should do a background check on the soldiers you take in," Excellus smirked.

"So that's it? We're just pawns for you to use in your twisted plan? You going to destroy the Conqueror's vision of a unified and peaceful world; and for what?! For money? For power? For glory?"

Excellus yawned, "I don't need to explain my reasons to you. Yours is not to reason why, yours is just to do and die. Oh look at that, you did get mentioned in a song. Lucky you"

"DAMN YOU!" The lieutenant yelled, charging at the sage with his sword in hand. However before he could even come ten feet from him, Exellus lazily waved his hand and sent a blast of electrical magic, hitting the man square in the chest and causing it to burst open. The lieutenant screamed in agony as his chest was torn to shreds and his insides felt like they were on fire. He then collapsed face first onto the ground, his chest bleeding profusely.

"Perhaps in another life you will be less stupid and know when you are beat. Not to mention that you could have more consideration towards others; I don't like having to use magic unless absolutely necessary, and swatting an annoying gnat such as yourself is hardly worth the effort," Excellus mused while inspecting his finger nails.

"Unngh...no...not like this...General..Cervantes...I've failed...you," the lieutenant coughed weakly as he passed away.

"What are your orders lord Excellus?" The dark mage asked.

"Sneak away from the battlefield and conceal yourselves in the nearby villages; once the Mila Tree falls you can head back to Valm and claim that you manage to escape after Cervantes fell in battle."

"Yes milord," the dark mange bowed, the rest of the magic users following suit before marching out of the field.

"Now then, let's see that mindless oaf finally fall in battle," Excellus hummed as he conjured up a seat, a table, and even a tea set with elderberry tea out of thin air. He poured himself a cup with some honey and began to stir it slowly, "though I do hope he manages to eliminate the blue haired pest before they stick a sword through him. Oh well, a man can dream."

* * *

"HAAAH!" Cervantes yelled, his battle axe coming down upon Chrom. The prince managed to raised Falchion just in time to deflect it, but he could practically feel his legs sinking into the tree's roots due to Cervantes' overwhelming strength.

"Ho ho! I see your reputation is well deserved Commander Chrom," Cervantes sneered, continuing to push his axe down, "many are the men who attempted to block that strike, only to have their weapons snapped in two and their bodies split down the middle. Consider yourself fortunate that you might actually last a while during this fight."

"Nnngh...only long enough...to see you fall!" Chrom parried Cervantes' axe and then thrusted Falchion at the General; however Cervantes was more than ready and easily sidestepping causing the prince to hit nothing but air with his attack. He grabbed his tomahawk with both hands and slash at Chrom's head, grazing some of his hairs before he could duck out of the way.

"MILORD!" They heard someone call out, a large mounted knight with brown hair charging directly at Cervantes with his spear raised. The general grinned and he raised his tomahawk and hurled it at the knight with such strength that it sliced through the side of his armor as if it were made of paper. Frederick fell off his steed and crashed into the ground with a loud groan, his side beginning to pour blood.

"FREDERICK!" Chrom yelled lunging at the unarmed Cervantes with his sword raised. The man didn't even bat an eye, sidestepping and dodging every attack with such ease that it seemed all like a game to him. When his tomahawk came back to his hand, he quickly blocked one of Chrom attacks and then jabbed at the prince in the gut with his fist. Chrom grunted in pain as he fell down his knees, leaving him wide open for Cervantes to bring down his axe. Before he could strike Chrom with the killing blow however, a boy in mercenary garb and a pot on his head stepped in and raised his own swords to block the attack.

"Vaike now!" Donnel cried out as he continued to hold Cervantes at bay. The lange blonde man roared while charging at the general, his own axe ready; however, while still holding his position against Donnel, Cervantes whipped another axe strapped on his back and blocked Vaike's attack, managing to hold both attackers off on his own.

"Ha! Is this all the mighty Resistance and Ylissean league has to offer?" Cervantes laughed as he pushed both of them back and swiped at them, catching them in the chest and abdomen causing them to fall grunting and hissing in pain, "if you can't even defeat me, then you are years away from even standing up to the conqueror."

"Dastard," Chrom gritted, pushing himself up shakily, "You invade kingdoms and bully them into submission... Why? What does it achieve?!"

"Do you even need ask, whelp? Emperor Walhart is destined to rule this world, plain and simple."

"Yes, but to what end?"

"Irrelevant! Walhart's mind is beyond the grasp of common men. Especially those who can not even stand up to the men beneath him; explaining it to you would be as pointless as explaining it to the insects the Conqueror walks over every day."

"So you don't even know what you're fighting for? You lead your men through this path of pain and destruction for an end that you do not even know of?" Chrom asked as he tried to buy time while Lucina crept toward Cervantes from behind.

"I tend to my own beard, boy. A soldier does not question orders. But he gives his loyalty—and maybe his life—in the service of greater men."

"Greater men? Is living only to conquer so great an ambition?"

"What could be greater?! Once I had dreams myself of commanding a nation; a nation where everyone would look upon me and my magnificent beard and treat me as one of those fancy nobles that do nothing but sit around and eat cakes all day. But Walhart? Aye, he dreams bigger. He would rule the entire world! He came to me one day, having heard about my exploits, and wished for me to be part of his campaign. He said that he knew what it was like to see the world around you and believe that you were destined for more, that you could bend it to your whim! At that moment my vision was cleared, and I could see the truth before me; my dream was nothing compared to the moxie of the Conqueror. I am but a single tiny hair on the beard of a flea in his great mustache! Have you not tasted the thrill of being part of something bigger than yourself?"

"Not at the price of inflicting cruelty and suffering, no," Chrom responded taking his stance against the general.

"Hmmph, and here I thought you would be able to see some sense before your demise; a pity you remain stubborn to the end. Also," he suddenly swirled around and blocked Lucina's attack before it could strike him in the back, "you should know that sneak attacks are useless against me young lass."

"Then let's see you take on the both of us!" Chrom roared, charging head first. Cervantes used his other axe to parry him while still managing to hold off Lucina. Both lords fought tenaciously, but Cervantes proved too much for either of them; their attacks where either parried by his own axes, of they simply hit his armor without leaving as much as a chink in it.

I. Refuse. To. Fail! Chrom cursed mentally, desperate to find an opening. He brought down his sword down to Cervantes' leg, managing to pierce through his knee and leg plates slightly. The general grunted as he leg gave way causing him to fall on his knee. Lucina saw this opportunity and lunged her own Falchion at Cervantes' exposed head. The general managed to move out of the way, but not before the blade cut off a few strands of his beard.

"YOU MISERABLE WENCH!" Cervantes roared, his face turning red with rage. He grabbed Lucina's sword by the hilt and pulled her towards him right as he caught her with a right hook across the face, sending her sprawling. He then used his good leg to kick Chrom in the stomach hard, causing the lord to buckle over in pain and leaving him open for Cervantes the elbow him in the side of the head with enough force to knock him out.

"Father!" Lucina cried out, ignoring the blood coming out of her mouth. However before she could get up she felt an iron boot pin her chest down, cutting off her air and making it difficult for her to breathe.

"No one. Touches. The beard," Cervantes growled, his axe positioned directly under Lucina's chin and close enough to her neck for it to break through her skin causing blood to trickle out, "I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should."

"ARCFIRE!"

Cervantes looked up at the source of the noise just in time to see a torrent of flames heading straight at him. The flames engulfed him completely before he could react, his body protected by his armor, but his exposed head not as lucky.

"ARRRRGH!" Cervantes yelled in pain, his hands reaching out for his still burning face. He got off Lucina and stepped back in confusion, unaware that the massive roots of the Mila tree behind him had an opening that lead down to a river. The general stepped into thin air and fell through the open space, plunging into the water head first and screaming all the way down until he went under. He never came up again.

Robin put away the fire tome and headed towards Lucina, kneeling down next to her and extending his hand, "Lucina are you all right?"

"Do not concern yourself with me Robin; you must check on my father and the others before it's too late!"

"Don't worry Lucina," Robin said calmly, "Libra and Maribelle are with the others; they've received quite the beating, but they'll be fine. Frederick is in the worst condition, but Libra said he's going to pull through; and you're father is just knocked out, Lissa is looking over him now."

Lucina sighed, "that's a relief. For a moment there I thought we were finished. General Cervantes proved himself to be a formidable foe, one which was like no other we had faced before. To think he could take on myself and father so easily..."

"What matters is that we were able to defeat him; we should learn from this experience and prepare ourselves in case we do come across another general like him," Robin pulled out some bandaged and a vulnerary from his cloak and handed them to her, "here, take these and clean that cut on your neck before it gets infected. I'll go check on the rest of the troops and signal Say'ri and the Khans to head towards the tree; I get the feeling this battle is over."

"Thank you Robin," Lucina mumbled as the tactician walked away. However, she didn't tend to her wound immediately, instead sitting quietly as her thought began to gloom.

"Do you require some assistance with that?" She heard someone ask behind her. She turned and saw Laurent standing before her, his glasses slightly lopsided and his cloak tattered and scorched.

"I'm fine Laurent; I was just lost in thought for a while," Lucina said softly.

The mage knelt next to her, "if you wish to tell me what is bothering you, feel free to do so Lucina. I am more than willing to listen to your woes and assist you in any way possible."

"...I almost lost Laurent. We almost lost. Myself, father, Vaike, Uncle Donnel, and even Sir Frederick were not able to take down one man. One single man was able to hold off some of the greatest soldiers in this army on his own; and he wasn't even the Conqueror himself, it was one of his generals. The thought that he serves a man even stronger, and that we have yet to face that man..." Lucina closed her eyes as her voice trailed off, the thought of facing Walhart head on causing her heart to be filled with fear and doubt.

Laurent didn't say anything at first; then, he reached out for the bandages and began soaking them with the vulnerary. He slowly began to dab the wound on Lucina's neck, "well one thing is certain; you won't be able to fight him if you perish due to an infection."

"Laurent, I'm being serious here."

"As am I Lucina. I understand that you are having doubts after almost suffering defeat, but that doesn't mean that it is over. Thanks to Robin we were able to avoid the worst outcome and manage to keep our casualties to a minimum, and like he pointed out before, we now know what we are up against so that we can properly prepare for it. You are free to wallow in pity and self doubt, I will not stop you; but the Lucina I know would get right back up and simply become stronger and more prepared for the next encounter."

"...you're right Laurent. I simply need to train harder with father. Eventually we will be able defeat the Conqueror; if my father was able to do it once, then I know that he will be able to do it again. I shall make sure that it happens."

Laurent smiled at her, "excellent."

* * *

"Tsk, that is unfortunate; if that bearded buffoon hadn't stopped to gloat that blue haired pest would have been but an afterthought. That oaf could never do anything right, so why should I have expected anything else from him?" Excellus sighed, making his tea set and table disappear with a flick of his wrist. He noticed that his fingers were sticky from the tea and pastries so he decided to wash them at the nearby river. He bend over and began to scrub them when he heard something break through the surface loudly a few feet away from him. He turned and saw a large man crawling out of the river, coughing and spitting out water. He was bare chested and wearing only black pants, struggling to get on his feet.

The man noticed Excellus and barked at him, "Snake!? What are you doing here?! Where you just standing there the whole time like the fat, worthless scum you are?"

"Excuse you?! How dare you address me like that you miserable little nobody?! Do you have any idea in that diminutive head of your's who you are talking to?!" Excellus asked shrilly.

"What in Naga's name are you blathering about toad? I would cut off your head right now if I hadn't lost my axe in the stream," the man growled walking up to the sage.

Excellus was about to curse the man-both figuratively and literally-when he suddenly looked upon his face closely and something in his head clicked," Cervantes?"

"But of course it's me! Who else would poses such a wondrous and magnificent beard such as myself?"

"You might want to take a look at your reflection Cervantes," Excellus said doing his best not to laugh out loud, "I think you might be missing a hair or two."

"What?" Cervantes asked annoyed, turning around and looking at the surface of the stream. He froze, his blood turning into ice in his veins and his chest tightening. Looking back at him was a man whose skin was still bright red from the flames. A man who was starting to develop some burn scars across his face.

A man who was as smooth as a baby's buttocks.

"No...no, no, no!"

"It would appear that wax of yours might have been a tad flammable," Excellus giggled, "though you shouldn't feel bad Cervantes; it should only take you about ten or so years for your face to fully heal and your beard to start growing again."

Cervantes roared as he struck the surface of the water repeatedly, causing the reflection to break, "I'LL KILL THAT WHITE HAIRED DASTARD! I'LL GUT HIM LIKE A PIG AND I'LL RIP OUT HIS INTESTINES WITH A WAR HORSE, AND I'LL DO IT SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY WHILE HE WATCHES! I. WILL. KILL. HIM!"

Oh dear lord he's lost his damn mind Excellus thought to himself, stepping back not wanting to get caught in between the man's insanity.

"Out of my way snake! I have a roach to squash!" Cervantes yelled, walking past Excellus and heading back to the Mila Tree.

Suddenly Excellus realized how he could turn the situation to his favor. He grinned, walking next to the still seething Cervantes, "now, now my friend, you are letting your anger clouding your judgment. What will storming back to there accomplish?"

"I'll tell you what I accomplish after I wring that boy's scrawny little neck until his eyes pop out."

"Really? You expect to just march over there by yourself, get past an entire army of armed Ylissean soldiers in your weakened condition, and somehow kill one of their top commanders before getting out of there alive? Even for you that is a pretty foolish plan Cervantes."

"I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT THE DASTARD TO SUFFER LIKE I HAVE! I JUST WANT HIM DEAD!"

"Ah but then he wouldn't suffer like you did, not would he?"

This last statement caused Cervantes to stop, "...what do you mean?"

"Tell me exactly how you're feeling right now that your...beautiful beard has been taken from you."

"I feel dead, which is why I want that miserable little-"

"No, no, no. You are actually feeling something worse than death. You are feeling pain, anger, and despair. You feel like the one thing you care about most in this world has been ripped from you and then beaten to a bloody pulp right in front of you before finally being put out of its misery in the most brutal way possible. You claim to feel dead, but death would be a relief for you right now, since it would spare you from living another agonizing moment in this cruel world where you have lost that which is dear to you. Am I right?"

"...yes. Yes you're right."

"Now you could kill the man responsible for causing you all of this pain and suffering, but that would be the easy way out. You have a moment of satisfaction, but then you are reminded of the cruelty that has been inflicted upon you and that continues to torment you; and the worst part is that since you already killed him, there is no way to make him pay for what he has done. His suffering is over in the blink of an eye, while yours continues until the day you finally hit the bucket. Now tell me, wouldn't you rather inflict him the same pain and suffering that he inflicted upon you? Instead of a literal stab to the heart, why not go for a metaphorical stab? One that will utterly crush him, break him, and leave him a shell of a man that will be tormented until death?"

"Yes! That is exactly what I want! Tell me how I can do that!"

"Just think my dear friend; before that horrid man burned your face, what where you doing?"

Cervantes thought hard, trying to remember, "the girl! I was about to kill that blue haired wench when the coward attacked me!"

"Exactly," Excellus's grinned maliciously seeing how easily it was to manipulate Cervantes in his current condition, "clearly that boy has some sort of connection with the girl; siblings, friends, perhaps even lovers. He saw that you were about to take something dear to him, and in response he went on a blind rage that, unfortunately, caught you off guard. Now imagine what would happen if you had succeeded, and you had claimed her life before he could stop you."

Excellus could practically see the pieces clicking inside of Cervantes' head, "yes...of course! If I kill the girl while he is still alive, he might feel but a fraction of the pain that I am feeling now; and even a fraction is more than enough to torment him."

"Precisely," Excellus agreed, though inside his hand he was roaring with laughter at Cervantes' stupidity, "now come back with me to the capital and we shall make sure that you are more than prepared for your next encounter with the Ylissean League. We shall capture the boy, and then kill the girl right in front of him; and once you see the despair in his eyes, your revenge shall be complete."

"Hmmph, you're finally making some sense snake," Cervantes grunted, "fine, let us return to the capital. Hopefully his majesty can forgive me for my failure."

"Oh I'm sure that he will once he sees how much you've lost and suffered already," Excellus said mockingly, thought Cervantes didn't pick up on it.

"Is there anything you can do to help Excellus? Any magic formula that may return me to my former glory?"

Excellus pretended to think about it, "well, there may be one way. Though I should warn you, it is a very unstable process and it may leave you...less than human, shall we say?"

"I care not about that! As long as it works, I will do anything!"

Once more Excellus gave the general his trademark Cheshire grin, "oh very well, if you insist. I'm sure a man of your caliber and tenacity will be able to handle the procedure. In fact, I am certain that you will come out a better man out of it."

Oh yes, "better" all right. You will indeed be stronger and faster, but your lifespan will be reduced drastically; you'll be lucky to live past the end of the next moon cycle, but it's the price that must be paid. After all, the last thing I need is another obstacle in my plans.

Then again...that girl is proving to be a rather persistent little pest. Perhaps this buffoon won't be enough to bring her down, even with his "enhancements". Worst case scenario I might have to dispose of her myself, though I would much rather avoid that outcome; I've already dirtied my hands more than enough times throughout this campaign, I have no intention in doing it again.

As much as I loathe the idea, I might need to call in her help for this...

* * *

**Author's note: welp, I'm back. Been a while, no? I'll get to that in a second.**

**Man what a chapter, but we finally got to the Mila Tree! And it only took dragging the story out for ten chapters. At this pace we might actually get to Walhart before chapter seventy five!**

**Let's see we have a moment with Cervantes, some fighting, some attempts at comedy, and some...RobinxSay'ri moments? Huh? WHAT IS GOING ON?! Relax, I know exacltly what I'm doing. Next chapter is going to be mostly RobinxLucina; in fact, it contains a scene that I've been looking forward to writing for a while now. Hopefully it comes out as well as I pictured it.**

**Also shout out to November7th who provided an extensive and detailed critique about my writing style. I found it to be very helpful and hopefully it will begin to show from here on out. Did I do it right boss? I can do it again if you wanna!**

**Now to the serious stuff. Some of you might be wondering why this chapter took a bit longer than usual to come out. This is usually the part where I blame school, or work, or personal issues, or something like that; however, that is not the case this time.**

**The truth is, for a while, I just didn't want to write this.**

**I got to the part where Severa and Brady showed up, and then I stopped writing for the next three weeks; and it wasn't like I didn't have the time to do it, because I did. There were many moments when I could have worked on this, but then just decided to do something else entirely. Eventually I got back to writing and finish this, though it felt a bit harder than usual.**

**Before anyone starts making suggestions of why this happened, save your energy and suggestions. I'm going to make it very clear; I am not depressed, or suffering from fatigue, or from burnout, or from any other similar problem that many writers on this site suffer from. What's happening to me is very simple: I had to come back home and do all of my work in my native language, meaning that all of my english projects had to be put on hold (including this story). Since my english writing projects were put on hold, it meant that there was no "need" for me to practice my writing and this story became a much less important priority. I want to finish this story, I really do, but I also don't want it to become a chore.**

**So I need some help; and there are two ways that you can help me.**

**First one is by simply leaving a comment and a suggestion/critique. I know that I saw that in every chapter, but the truth it they are actually very helpful. When someone points out a mistake or a problem with my writing, it motivates me to try harder in order to improve overall. I take it like a challenge in order to overcome my own faults, and it makes me want to continue writing in order to keep testing myself. So, again, don't hesitate to leave a comment or suggestion, I welcome all of them.**

**Finally the other way any of you can help me is by providing me with a challenge. A while back a challenged the author Anonymous Contributor to a writing challenged that would involve both out stories. For his/her personal reasons, he/she declined. I was hoping to have a challenger to fuel my more competitive side and thus spur me to work harder on this story. It wouldn't even be about winning, I'm not really interested in that. I simply enjoy competing with someone, testing my skills against someone who I perceive as my equal or my better in order to improve myself. Now I won't ask Anonymous again, but if you or someone you know is also writing a similar Fire Emblem fanfic, then I would very much like to have a friendly competition.**

**Until next time. Bye bye**!


	11. Chapter 11

"Ugh, how many stairs are there in this case of stairs? Because I'm already sick of this stupid staircase!" Lissa whined, her face covered in sweat from exhaustion.

"Don't worry Lissa; I gotcha!" Donnel said behind her.

"Huh? What do you-Whoah!" Lissa was suddenly cut of when Donnel picked her up bridal style and kept on walking up the stairs while picking up the pace, "Donny, what are you doing?!"

"Well I can't just let my wife get blisters on her feet now can I? So I'm gonna carry ya all the way to the top!" the boy grinned.

"Stop it, your embarrassing me," Lissa blushed while covering her face, "plus you were wounded in the fight earlier; you should be taking it easy and not straining yourself."

Donnel chuckled, "ain't no problem darling; I ain't smart and I ain't strong, but with you around I feel like I could run a mile while carrying Cherche's wyvern on my back."

"Real smooth Donny; though that part about not being strong is a blatant lie," Robin laughed.

"Indeed dear father! In the future you were considered one of the greatest warriors in the realm, a prodigy on par with the great Cordelia herself. Your strength was equal to that of wyverns, your speed on par with pegasi! You were the guardian of our village, a man who could single handedly take out entire legions of bandits with nay but a bronze sword and a wooden shield. It is your blood running through my veins that has provided me the strength to become a mighty warrior myself, yet, alas, it has also given me power beyond my ability to fully master so far; it is both a gift and a curse dear father, but one that I am grateful for everyday," Owain mused, taking a fighting stance and with his sword hand outstretched to the heavens.

"Gosh Owain, I don't know what to say; now yer making me blush," Donnel grinned sheepishly.

Lissa giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek, "see? How does it feel to have the tables turned mister showoff?"

Donnel smiled and kissed Lissa on her forehead, "can't complain."

"It is nice to see that some things have stayed the same," Lucina sighed overlooking the happy family.

"Really? They were like this in the future as well?" Robin asked.

"Oh yes. Uncle Donnel was extremely devoted to Aunt Lissa and she loved him dearly. Whenever they came over to the castle to visit, they would mostly stay close and have small exchanges of affection. It was very sweet, almost sickenly so," Lucina mused.

"Hmmm. And how did your father take to all of that?"

"Father? Well he obviously approved of it. After all he loved Lissa dearly and clearly Uncle Donnel made her happy. Why would you ask that?"

"Because I don't think he's gotten to that level of acceptance yet," Robin gestured at their commander, who was gritting his teeth while the vein on his forehead seemed ready to burst.

"Chrom, are you okay?" Sumia asked nervously.

"Peachy..."

Robin grinned, "hey Owain?"

"Hail master tactician! What can the Scion of Legend do for you?"

"Do you by any chance have any younger siblings?" Robin asked coyly.

Sumia was desperately trying to signal Robin to stop, her husband's face getting redder and redder while his sword hand was starting to twitch uncontrollably.

"Alas no. I am the only child born from their legendary union; I carry the burden of this immense power brought upon by the blood of heroes by myself, with no one else to share it with." Owain sighed

"So Donny and Lissa didn't want more children after you? What a shame," Robin pouted, knowing that he lost the perfect opportunity to poke fun at Chrom.

"Oh no, far from it dear tactician. Mother and father wanted several children; in fact they often talked about having at least five more children after me. The problem was that with the ongoing risen crisis father and mother had to protect the village from attacks for most of the nights, and mother always said that they were too exhausted to discuss the matter further." Owain explained in a matter of fact voice.

The entire Shepherds stopped dead in their tracks, becoming deadly quiet while letting that information sink in. Owain, apparently not fully aware of what he said, looked around confused; Lissa and Donnel-and the rest of the group-on the other hand, knew exactly what the clueless swordmaster had implied and were subsequently crimson red with embarrassment. Half of the Shepherds, Robin included, were doing their best not to burst out laughing; the other half where slowly stepping away from their commander, who was currently gripping Falchion's hilt with enough force to snap it in half.

"What?" Owain asked scratching his head.

"So your saying that because Donny and Lissa were constantly fighting risen during the day, they were too tired to "discuss" their family planning at night?" Robin asked slyly

"Aye, but they didn't let that get in the way of their duty! Why even after their long days of physical exertion they would still lock themselves in their room and continue to spar throughout the night; sometimes they would spar well until morning."

This time even Lucina understood what Owain was really talking about, though the poor swordmaster was still as dense as ever.

"Donny you sly country dog," Vaike laughed as he patted Donnel in the back, "ol'Teach didn't know you had it in ya!"

"Ho ho ho! And here I thought you were but a simple child of common birth who had yet to discover the joys of the fairer sex; yet apparently your skills and adventures might be equal to those of my own. I am impressed dear lad," Virion said with a tone of admiration towards Donnel.

"Six children? I must admit Lissa, I am quiet astounded with your bravery. Not many women would go through the physical and psychological strains of childbirth once, let alone six times. Although perhaps you are justifying such hardships with the pleasure and gratification of coitus, thus seeing the experience as twice as rewarding. If that is the case then I would assume that either young Donnel is well experienced or perhaps well endowed, or both; one thing is certain though, all those years of manual labor has clearly help him build both durability and stamina," Miriel mused outloud.

"So that's why you were asking me if I knew a hex that would increase your stamina; and here I thought that when you said it was for 'plowing fields' you were speaking literally," Tharja grinned.

Robin could practically feel his spleen bursting from trying to hold in his laughter, managing to do so only by biting down his hand. Hard.

"Donny...you might want to put me down now..." Lissa said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to need all the strength you can to start running," Lissa responded pointing at Chrom, who had a dark aura of death and destruction surrounding him as he turned to face the terrified farm boy.

"Donnel..." Chrom growled.

"I think I hear ma calling!" Donnel yelled dropping Lissa and sprinting back down the Mila tree.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DASTARD! YOU WILL NOT LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON MY SISTER OR ELSE I WILL CUT IT OFF!" Chrom roared chasing after him with his sword drawn.

"Uncle Chrom no! You must harm father, otherwise my very existence could be in danger! Without him I won't be born in this world!" Owain cried out after them.

At that point Robin-and most of the Shepherds-were unable to hold in their laughter anymore. Unfortunately his amusement didn't last long, since he soon felt someone smack him in the back of the head. Annoyed he looked up and was met with a glaring Lucina.

"That was uncalled for Robin," Lucina scowled.

"Ah come on Lucina, we're just messing with Chrom; and besides he's not going to actually hurt Donny."

"Yeah if Blue wanted to kill Tinhead he would have done it before the kid learned how to wield a sword as well as he does," Gaius grinned.

"That's not the point. My father is the head of this army and he needs the respect and loyalty of his men in order to achieve victory. If you constantly undermine his authority with your childish games, then those beneath him will eventually start doubting his place as commander."

"Lucina please, you're overreacting. No one's going to think less of Chrom because we poke fun of him being protective over Lissa. It's all-"

"And that's another thing," Lucina interrupted Robin, "tactician or not, you have to have some sort of respect towards the royal family; even if you and father are close, there is still the fact that the other members of this army see him, Aunt Lissa, and their families as important political figures both in this war and out of it. The last thing he needs is for people to think that they can insult and disrespect the Exhalt with no consequences. You are his tactician, not his brother. Perhaps it's time you began treating him in a manner that reflects that."

"Lucina, relax," Sumia said calmly, noticing that Robin was getting visibly upset with what she was saying, "you know your father doesn't really care about rank or influence. I think it's safe to assume that he's more than happy to have others treat him like a normal person rather than a royal who is above everyone else."

"But that's not the point mother; whether he likes it or not he is still the Exhalt, and there are certain rules and protocols that come with that position. There are times when he needs to act according to his station, and in order to do so he needs people to see him not just as Chrom, but as the Exhalt Chrom. In these times and in the near future people need the exhalt to guide them through uncertainty and danger, meaning that they need to see him as more than just a man; they need to see him as an ideal, a figure of hope and strength."

"But Lucina we-" Sumia began before Robin cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"She has a point Sumia. I believe it's best that we listen to her," Robin admitted, though there was a note of dejection in his voice.

Before anyone could say anything Chrom reappeared, looking vexed and with a nasty looking bruise on his left cheek; behind him Donnel and Owain followed, with the former with his head down and looking embarrassed.

"Whoa, what happened to your cheek?" Stahl asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Chrom grumbled.

"Again your Lordship I am really, really sorry. I didn't mean to strike you that hard, and I was sure that you would get out of the way before I hit ya; and I used the broad side of my bronze sword so I wouldn't hurt ya, but I didn't mean to leave such a nasty bruise in yer face."

Chrom grumbled to himself while some of the Shepherds couldn't help but snicker.

"Enough," Robin said suddenly, "we've wasted enough time fooling around. Let us go and meet the voice of Naga."

* * *

"Okay I take back everything I said before: THIS is the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Lissa awed at the marvel before them.

The top of the tree was the size of a small nation, yet it wasn't branches and leaves like the Shepherds were expecting. It was a field filled with grass, flowers, and all other sort of fauna growing all around them. They noticed a variety of wildlife simply wandering around not really paying attention to the newcomers, such as deer, tanukis, turtles, and many different assortment of birds. Above them the sun began to set, leaving an orange tint throughout the valley.

"Did we step into an outrealm gate without noticing?" Ricken asked.

"Not to my recollection, though I can see why you would assume that. Truly this is nothing short of a natural miracle," Miriel responded while scribbling furiously into her notebook.

"I must say this is not at all what I was expecting," Robin whistled, scanning the horizon before them, "I can't even see where it ends. How are we supposed to-GAH!"

Robin was suddenly cut off when a small-yet still relatively heavy-figure fell upon him causing him to fall face first into the ground. He groaned and tried to get up but felt something weighing his back down.

"Mmmmh your cloak is so warm," he heard a familiar, childlike voice purr and snuggled over him, "I think I'm going to...fall...asleep...zzzzzz"

"Ricken," Robin said calmly drumming his fingers on the ground, "please get your wife off me."

"Y-yes sir," Ricken said nervously, trying to help Nowi up while the other Shepherds laughed, "come one Nowi, you can't just jump on Robin like that."

"But his cloak is so big and soft," Nowi whined, "it's like a fluffy bed that can go anywhere! I can't help it, I wanna sleep sooooo bad," she muttered leaning on her husband for support.

Robin got up and dusted the dust from his clothes, "well that was weird. Since when does Nowi suddenly get tired and go to sleep? Don't you find it odd Chrom? Chrom?" He turned to see his friend breathing in deeply with his eyes closed, a look of pure content stretching through his face, "Chrom?"

"The air..it's so sweet and calming," Chrom muttered, more to himself than anyone else, "I haven felt this carefree in years; I feel like a child again."

"Uh, Chrom are you okay?" Robin asked worried.

"I don't blame you," Lissa stretched with a relaxed look on her face, "it feels amazing here. I think I'm going to join Nowi in that nap."

"Aunt Lissa I know it's...tempting...but we must...press on," Lucina yawned, her eyelids beginning to drop and blush creeping up her face, "though perhaps...some rest would be nice..."

"Aye dear cousin...even the Scion of Legend...must replenish his energy," Owain muttered, closing his eyes and falling back snoring.

Okay if Lucina and Owain are being affected then something is definitely up Robin thought to himself. He looked around and saw that, sure enough, most of the Shepherds looked more relaxed and groggy than usual; they weren't as bad as Nowi, Chrom, Lissa, Owain and Lucina, but they were definitely acting differently. Even Frederick seemed less tense than usual, his perfect posture beginning to waiver and causing him to slouch a bit on his steed.

An attack?! Robin thought reaching for his sword.

"Fie Robin. No need for that," Say'ri said calmly grabbing his hand gently.

"But we could be under attack! The others are clearly under some sort of trance and-"

"It is okay," Say'ri smiled at him, "it's perfectly normal for people to behave this way when visiting Naga's Cradle for the first time. The divine aura surrounding the tree is at its strongest up her, and it calms both body and soul of anyone who reaches it. But do not fret, they'll get used to it soon enough and return to their normal selves once their bodies have adjusted."

"What about them?" Robin pointed at the royal family and Nowi, who had at this point passed out in a similar fashion to Owain, "they clearly seem out of it."

"Naga's cradle tends to have a stronger effect over those who are either blessed by Naga or posses divine qualities themselves. The Exhalted family is said to have descended from one of Naga's chosen warriors themselves, thus they posses a blessed bloodline. As for Miss Nowi, I would assume that she might in fact be a divine dragon, if not in possession of some divine dragon heritage herself."

"Then why aren't you all sunshine and rainbows like the rest?"

Say'ri chuckled, "fie Robin, have you forgotten the conversation we had earlier? I have been coming to the Mila Tree ever since I was a child, so I have already become accustomed to its effects."

"Right, no I remember," Robin blushed embarrassed, "wait, so how come I'm not affected?"

"Wait...you're not?"

"No I feel fine. Hell, I actually feel a bit annoyed due to what's happening."

"And you've never been here before?"

"Not to my recollection."

Say'ri frowned, "strange. I have never heard of someone being immune to the calming effects of the Mila Tree. Legend says that only those who close their hearts to Naga and welcome the darkness within are not affect by its holy qualities. Robin, are you..."

"I can assure you that is not the case. I may not know much of Naga and her teachings, but I have never rejected or gone against them," Robin said, though part of him wondered if that was truly the case.

"Very well then; for now all we can do is wait for the others to recover," Say'ri pointed out while taking a seat. Robin nodded and followed suit.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain blue haired princess had already recovered; and she had heard everything.

* * *

After the Shepherds had come to their senses, the company headed to the temple located at the center of the field. While not as imposing as the tree itself, it was still quite a sight to behold. It seemed to be made of pure white marble, causing the light to reflect off of it and illuminate the field around it. The windows where stained red and green, with intricate designs adorning them. The door seemed to made of red oak, with two dragon heads as knockers.

"Allow me," Say'ri pushed the doors open gently, revealing a rather small room inside. It was well lit, but empty except for the small, round bed in the center.

As Robin, Chrom, Say'ri and Lucina got closer, they noticed that there appeared to be a person sleeping peacefully on it. Although person was perhaps not the right word to describe her; even without taking into account the pointy ears and the emerald green hair, it was clear that she was on a whole different level of existence. She seemed to radiate an ethereal aura, her mere presence like a diamond amongst a mountain of coal. Every inch of her was flawless, immaculate, perfection in every sense of the word.

Say'ri walked slowly towards the sleeping figure and gently bent over, "Lady Tiki. Are you there? If your soul should be near your body, I beg of you that you answer. The world is heading towards great turmoil, and we require your wisdom and guidance now more than ever."

At first there was no answer. Then, the woman fluttered her eyes before opening them slowly and rubbing them. She yawned and stretched herself, pulling herself up from the bed. She was wearing what appeared to be a pearl white nightgown with golden trims that reached to her knees. She looked no older than 20, but dispelled an air of knowledge and wisdom that spanned many milleniums.

Say'ri sighed in relief, "thank goodness you are unharmed Lady Tiki. Part of me worried what Walhart and his men would have done to you had they seized Naga's cradle."

"Say'ri? Is that you?" Tiki asked groggily as she tried to focus, "you have returned? I haven't seen you in...how long has it been?"

"About three years milady."

"So little? It seemed like more, yet it was but a blink of an eye for one such as myself," she mused. Her voice was soft and serene, like sweet honey to one's ears.

"Milady, allow me to introduce you to our visitors," Say'ri gestured to the others, "they have come all the way from Ylissea to seek an audience with you. They are Lord Chrom, the current Exhalt. Sir Robin, his chief tactician. And Lady Lucina, princess of Ylissea."

"It is an honor to stand before your presence Lady Tiki," Chrom said as he knelt before her, Robin and Lucina following suit.

"Thank you Lord Chrom, but there is no need for such formalities. You may rise."

"So you are Lady Tiki? She who speaks for the divine dragon Naga?" Lucina asked.

Tiki cocker her head, squinting her eyes at Lucina without answering her question. Suddenly her eyes went wide and her entire face lit up, "Marth? Oh Mar-Mar is that you?!"

Almost immediately her entire demeanor changed, as her behavior suddenly turned into that of a young child. With amazing speed she leaped out of the bed and ran towards Lucina, jumping onto her arms and burying her face into her chest; only for her face to fall and pull herself back.

"Oh..you're not Mar-Mar..."

"My name is Lucina, milady," Lucina coughed nervously as her face turned red, "Though I did go by the name Marth for a time. Might we have met?"

"Alas, no. I'm sorry," Tiki said, composing herself once more, "You reminded me of someone I knew. But he is gone now. Lost during my endless sleep," for a moment her voice sounded like it was going to crack, but soon it recovered.

"I-Forgive me milady."

"No please, it was not your fault. Now let's move along, you have come a long way and I do not wish to hold you hear for longer than necessary. You and your father are of the exalted bloodline, are you not?"

"Yes, milady," Chrom interjected, "and we come to you because the world finds itself in great danger. We have reason to believe that the Fell Dragon Grima will be resurrected soon and bring upon the destruction of the world."

"It is true milady," Lucina said, "I know it may seem hard to believe, but I come from a time where Grima has been successfully resurrected, and has slowly destroyed human civilization. I came back in order to warn my father and do everything in my power to prevent it, but we require all the help we can get. As the Voice of Naga, you must know of some way we can stop him and his followers."

"I see...that would explain the mysterious aura that surrounds you. You are not from this time, but rather one from far off into the future; you managed to access the ancient and forbidden magic to break through time and reality itself in order to alter the course of events. I can not say for certain if it was the right thing to do, but I can not think of another way to prevent something so horrible and catastrophic as the resurrection of Grima. You are indeed a brave soul."

"Thank you milady."

"Now then," she turned to face Chrom, "do you yet possess the Fire Emblem? It should have been passed down through your family."

"Yes, I have it," Chrom pointed at the golden shield he carried by his side.

"Ah! What relief to know it has not been lost," Tiki smiled placing her hand over the shield. Her face suddenly fell, "But where are the Gemstones? I see only Argent"

"Gemstones?"

"Yes, there are five of them," Tiki explained, her hand trailing over the empty sockets on the surface of the emblem, "Argent, Sable, Gules, Azure, and Vert. Each holds a portion of Naga's power. When mounted upon the Emblem, they allow one to perform the Awakening."

"The Awakening?" Chrom asked.

"The rite by which the first exalt channeled the divine dragon's power. The gems call forth the divine power of Naga, and then the emblem channels it into the wielder's body, bringing out all of his or her's latent power to its maximum potential. With the Fire Emblem's power, the exalt was able to defeat Grima several millenniums ago, allowing her to bring peace to the world. But such power was too much for one person to posses over time without being kept checked, and so the Gemstones were scattered."

"So in order to properly call force the power of Naga and stop Grima, we must collect all five gemstones," Chrom swore under his breath, "as if we didn't have enough on our plate as it is."

"Worry not, for I posses Azure here with me," Tiki pulled out a small green orb held by a golden chain on her neck. She removed the gem from the necklace and handed it over to Chrom, who then placed it over one of the empty sockets on the emblem.

"Two down, three to go," he muttered.

"Milady, do you know where the other two Gemstones might be?" Lucina asked.

"I know of the location of one," Say'ri cut in, "My kingdom had safeguarded Vert for generations, dedicating a shrine for it in the royal palace; but the gem was recently stolen by Walhart's men when he seized Chon'sin. In all likelihood he has stored it away in the royal treasury,"

"Alas, the remaining Gemstones, Sable and Gules, are no longer known to me. To my knowledge the original exhalt had four of her closest allies-my predecessor included-safeguard them when she wasn't using them. They may have taken them long ago, after the battle with Grima had ended and at the time of the Schism," Tiki sighed sadly.

"Regna Ferox was founded during the Schism. As were most all nations in the realm, I believe," Basilo pondered out loud.

"Indeed. The five heroes that rose to vanquish Grima were the founders of the nations that exist today. Ylissandra the hero founded Ylisse, Ragnor the warrior founded Regna Ferox, Chon'mi the sowrdmaster founded Chon'sin, Rassoc the wyvern lord founded Rossane, and Alm the dread fighter founded Valm. The last nation, Plegia, rose many decades later from the remnants of the Grimleal who had fled after the fall of their master."

"Wait, does this mean you have one of the gemstones Basilo?" Lissa asked the West Khan.

"Ha! As if anyone would entrust the oaf with such a thing!" Flavia laughed,

"Actually, it's true—we did keep one: Gule," Basilo said non-chalantly.

"WHAT?!"

"Did I never inform you?"

"You most certainly did not! How dare you keep such information from the reigning khan?!"

"Hmm... Must have slipped my mind," Basilo shrugged as if it were nothing, "Regardless, yes. The West-Khans once safeguarded Gules. But it was lost long before my lifetime."

"And you expect me to take your word for it oaf?" Flavia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Not like you have much of a choice now do you?"

"Enough, both of you," Chrom cut in sternly, "settle your political and or personal squabbles when the war is over. We have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Hmph, fine. But mark my words we are going to have a long talk about this when we return to Regna Ferox Basilo."

The West Khan didn't respond.

"Now you must seek out the others and perform the Awakening. Our world must be defended from Grima at all costs!" Tiki pleaded.

"So it is certain that Grima is trying to return as we speak?" Chrom asked.

"Yes. Ever since he was first brought down by your ancestor, there have been those who have attempted to restore him to his full power so that he might wreck havoc in this world. With every passing milenia, Grima's dormant power has been slowly but surely growing, and very soon his followers will be able to attempt their own Awakening."

After hearing Tiki said all of that Lucina felt her whole body tremble, as it she were suddenly struck by a cold tempest. She wrapped her arms around herself and breathed in deeply in order to calm herself down.

Chrom noticed this from the corner of his eye, "Lady Tiki, please tell us this: when will he return? And where? Any information you can tell us know will be more than useful in stopping Grima?"

"Alas, I do not know..." Tiki closed her eyes, her, "I cannot know these things. But I can feel his presence... It looms, closer and closer... This task is a heavy burden, but as he of exalted blood, it must fall to you, Chrom. When the time comes, you are the one who must perform the rite of Awakening, and call forth the divine power of Naga in order to strike down Grima. You who have been entrusted with Falchion, the sword of legends that was used by the first exhalt to defeat the fell dragon thousands of years ago. Should you fail to do so..." Her voice trailed off.

"I understand," Chrom turned around to face Lucina, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Father?"

"Lucina, I don't know what happened in your time. I don't know how or why I was unable to stop Grima's resurrection. But I do know this: I won't fail you again. I won't fail the world again. You have been through a lot, risking your life so that you may travel back here and warn us about the apocalyptic future that befell upon you. All of your losses, all of your sacrifices, I refuse to have them be in vain. That's why, I swear to you, to ALL of you," he turned to face all those present in the temple, "that I will not fail."

"...thank you father," Lucina said quietly.

"You have been entrusted with such a monumental task, yet your resolve does not waiver of falter for a second. Truly you are of Ylissandra's flesh and blood," Tiki smiled relieved, "now please, night is almost upon us and you have yet a long campaign ahead of you. Remain here in the Mila Tree, rest your weary bodies and souls so that you may set out tomorrow with your strength renewed."

"We owe you a great debt, milady," Robin bowed curtously.

"Hmm?" Tiki turned to face the tactician, just noticing him for the first time since the whole conversation had started. Her eyes suddenly widened, "Ah! You..."

"Pardon?"

Tiki's eyes fixed at Robin as she outstretched her hands and began whispering, "You..you have it...power like mine. I've sensed this...somewhere."

"I do? You know something about me?" Robin took a step closer to Tiki.

"Milady as you all right?" Sayri asked concerned.

"I am fine... Just very tired," Tiki mumbled, turning back to her bed, "I am still groggy from my slumber. My words outpace my thoughts. Forgive me, but I am still not strong enough to join you. I must return to my slumber for now..."

"No wait!" Robin walked towards her, reaching out with desperation etched in his face, "please, tell me what you saw in me! I need to kno-"

He was suddenly cut off when a pink blur jumped in between him and Tiki; he then found himself facing Say'ri, who had drawn her sword and was at the moment pointing it at him.

"Say'ri?!"

"Step back Robin," Say'ri said bluntly, never breaking eye contact with the tactician, "I'm afraid I can not allow you to lay a hand on Lady Tiki without permission."

"But she knows something about me! She was about to say-"

"Then you can wait until she feels like she is able to tell you; but as she said, she does not posses the strength to do so right now. When the Voice goes into slumber, her spirit leaves her mortal body and ascends up with Naga herself. When it returns to her body, it must properly recover before it can assume its duties. The fact that we were able to converse with her at all must have drained what little energy she had upon waking up is a rare occurence. I'm sorry, but I will not allow you to disturb Lady Tiki until she believes she is ready."

"But-but-"

"Stand down Robin," Say'ri threatened.

The air in the temple was suddenly incredibly thick with tension. Robin and Say'ri had their gazes locked upon each other, while the rest of the Shepherds were unsure what to do next or who to side with. Even Tiki was still, not moving from where she was standing with her back turned to everyone.

"...Robin, was it?"

Robin finally broke from Say'ri's glare and looked over to see Tiki, whose back was still facing him but her head was slightly turned towards his direction.

"I-I'm sorry...I truly am. But I can't...fully express...what I'm trying to say...I ask that...you be a bit...patient...please..."

Robin didn't respond at first. After what seemed like an eternity he turned around and left the temple, not saying a word to anyone.

Chrom turned to Say'ri, "You just raised your blade to our Chief Tactician and the second in command in this army. I hope you understand what this means."

"Aye, but my duty to Lady Tiki comes before my loyalty to the Shepherds," Say'ri responded.

"Duty or not, you are still a part of this army and will adhere by its rules; or have you forgotten that we are helping you liberate Chon'sin, as well as Valm?" Chrom asked coldly.

"Stop..." Tiki said weakly causing them both to look at her. She laid on her bed, her eyes straining to open, "I must...rest...so tired...no...more...fighting..." With those final words she drifted off into a deep slumber.

Chrom faced Say'ri again, to which the princess of Chon'sin met his gaze without hesitation, "...this discussion is not over. Whatever happens to you next is up to Robin."

"I understand."

Chrom left the temple and went out to look for the tactician, the Shepherds in tow. Say'ri remaind behind, closing her eyes and letting out a deep sight.

"Fie, I have done it now..."

* * *

"My apologies my dear commander, but I'm afraid House of Virion does not possess a gem that matches that description," Virion told Chrom. After their talk with Tiki, Chrom had told the rest of the Shepherds and the Ylissean forces that they would spend the night at the Mila Tree and plan their next movement in the morning. He then decided to have a word with Virion to see if he might know the location of one of the two remaining gemstones.

"Are you sure? Maybe your family called it by a different name, or perhaps it is hidden amongst a set of armor or some jewelry."

"I do not wish to dash your hopes like this, but I am afraid you are mistaken. As heir to the House of Virion I was told about every treasure passed down my family for generations. I even hid them myself in a vault underground before Walhart took over Rossane, knowing that I might need to resort to pilfering them in order to restore my homeland. So when I tell you that House of Virion does not possess one of the emblem's gemstones, it is because House of Virion does not possess one of the gemstones," the archer said sadly.

"What about the other noble houses of Rossane? Certainly one of them must know something about the jewel?" Lucina asked.

"I can assure you milady, if any of the nobles possessed such a gem they would constantly brag about-" his voice trailed off while his face slowly change into one of realization.

"Please tell me that face means you know something."

"There was one noble: Earl Rennoc of the House of Cyrien. He claimed that he was a descendant of the founder of Rossane and creator of the Wyvern Valley, the wyvern lord Rassoc. When the other nobles-myself included-didn't believe him, he would insist on his "legendary" heritage by showing an ancient oil painting that he claims to have been in his family's possessions for milleniums; and in that painting, as well as in the center of his family's coat of arms, was a violet gemstone as round as the moon itself. He claimed it was an invaluable treasure that used to be guarded by his family."

"Guarded? As in not anymore?"

"Alas, it would seem so. When we questioned him about this jewel, he explained that one of his ancestors had it stolen from them centuries ago. Apparently a lone thief managed to sneak past all the compounds defenses and break in to the lord's mansion, stealing only the gemstone before disappearing into the night."

"Damnation!" Chrom cursed, "so we are no closer to finding the gemstone than we were before. If we could at least pinpoint it's location in Rossane it would be somewhat easier, and we would have most of the gemstones's wearabouts known; but now we can't even due that. That thief could have taken it anywhere in the world, sold it to the first merchant who crossed his way. The task has just become much harder than before."

"Regardless we can't give up now father," Lucina said, "you heard what Lady Tiki said: Grima is growing stronger every day, and his followers are preparing for his return. As monumental as this task seems, I can assure you it is insignificant compared to fighting the fell dragon itself."

"...you're right. We'll find that gemstone, even if we have to move heaven and earth to do so."

"Do not worry my dear commander; I promise you that once we have defeated that dastard Walhart, House of Virion and Rossane will lend you its support," Virion bowed.

"Thank you Virion."

"Now, if you'll excuse me I must retire for the day and head back to my cot."

"Already? But it is not even night time yet," Lucina asked.

Virion chuckled, "ah the sweet innocence of youth. Let's just say sleep is not what awaits me," with a sly wink the noble left the lords. Chrom rubbed his forehead in annoyance trying to forget what Virion said, while Lucina felt slightly disgusted, thought she didn't know why.

"Well I didn't need to hear that...how about some sparring to-"

"Yes please," Lucina cut him off as she grabbed her sword, "we should take this time to hone our techniques and-"

"GAH! THAT. IS. IT! I REFUSE TO TAKE ANOTHER STEP WITH ALL OF THESE DAMN BAGS!" They heard someone yell outside. Confused they stepped out to see a tall, lean man with spiky blonde hair and a thuggish face bent over gasping for air with a large number of bags and luggage next to him.

"What in the world?"

"TWENTY... GODFORSAKEN... MILES! THREE...THOUSAND...FRIGGIN...STEPS! I'VE...HAD...IT!" The boy yelled in between gasps, beginning to attract a crowd around him, all of whom were curious about the commotion.

"How dare you speak such way in Naga's cradle!" Libra stepped up pulling out his battle axe.

"Ya wanna fight toots?! Cuz I ain't no mood to mess around, so bring it! I'll beat the snot out of ya even if ya are a dame!" The man yelled pulling out his own axe.

"How dare-"

"Brady! What the hell are you doing?!" A shrill voice screamed behind them. Severa's face was livid, checking the luggage that Brady had dropped on the ground, "you better not have broken anything important-"

"AND YOU!" Brady yelled causing Severa to jump back surprised, "what's the deal with just leaving me behind while ya run up and meet with the Shepherds?! I have half a mind to-"

*WHOOSH*

Brady was cut off when a fireball landed right next to him, almost catching his robes on fire. Meanwhile Maribelle was standing next to Libra, a fire tome in her hand and her finger pointed at Brady.

"Now listen here you vagrant cur! I don't know what mental ailment you posses, but that will not stop me from bringing you down if you lay so much as a finger on that girl or my husband. Now stand down and turn yourself in you thug!"

"Oy! Watch where ya aiming ya crazy broad!" Brady growled as he looked up to see who attacked him. When he saw Maribele he froze and his face lost all of its color, "MA?!"

"...WHAT?!"

Lucina slapped her face and groaned, "I was afraid of this."

"I suppose our sparring will have to wait until we sort this out."

* * *

Lucina stepped out of the stream and dried herself thoroughly before putting her clothes on. Her training with Chrom had taken longer than they thought, lasting well into the night, mostly thanks to Frederick joining them and insisting that they incorporated some of his new exercises; they accepted without hesitation, seeing how their previous battle with Cervantes had given them but a glimpse of the sheer power behind the Valmese army. They could no longer just stick to their regular sparring and training exercise; it was time to push themselves past their limits if they wished to stand a chance against Walhart.

Though that didn't make the searing pain coursing through her aching body any worse.

The princess was heading to her tent when she noticed a figure sitting alone in the distance. At first she didn't pay much attention to it, until she looked closely and recognized the dark purple coat and white hair that belonged to Robin. She remembered what had happened in the temple earlier, as well as the conversation he had with Say'ri when they arrived at Naga's cradle, and decided that it was the perfect time for some digging.

She walked up to him and cleared her throat, "good evening Robin."

The tactician turned around, "ah, Lucina. Yes good evening."

"Are you busy? I would like a moment to talk to you."

"Right now? Well I guess it's fine. Have a seat," Robin gestured to the space next to him.

"Thank you," Lucina took a seat next to him, crossing her legs under her, "I wish to talk to you about what happened earlier today."

"If this is about what happened at the stairs I said I was so-"

"No not that. I was referring to what happened in the temple between you and Say'ri."

"Oh that? Don't worry, Say'ri already apologized for it and we agreed to drop the subject."

"Be that as it may, I still wish to talk about it with you. More specifically, I wish to know why you would do something as daring as to reach out for the Voice of Naga the way you did."

"I guess I didn't think it through; it just didn't seem like such a big deal to me at the time."

"Not a big deal? Robin she is the figurehead of the Order of Naga, the vessel of Naga's spirit, and, in case you forgot, her name is literally 'the Voice of Naga'. She is the closest thing to a god on Earth, how did you not think it was not a big deal?"

"Look I'm sorry if this doesn't seem as obvious to me as it does to the rest of you, but I did not grow up with the teachings of Naga; at least, not to my knowledge. I only learned what Libra taught me these past few years, and that was still limited seeing how we were too busy fighting two blasted wars. So, again, forgive me for disrespecting the figurehead of a religion I know little about and do not follow. I'll make sure it won't happen again," Robin snapped bitterly and a bit harshly.

"I-I'm sorry Robin. I didn't think it bothered you that much," Lucina said taken aback. This was the first time she had seen this side of the tactician. Usually he was calm, cheerful, and open to anyone and everyone; yet now he seemed angry and bitter, wanting nothing to do with the princess, "is something wrong?"

"Just...forget it. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," Robin muttered.

"Robin something is clearly bothering you, otherwise you wouldn't have reacted the way you did; perhaps it was something that happened earlier or something I said without thinking. Either way you can't just let put it aside and build up inside of you, or else you're mind will be clouded and you will be unfocused while performing your duties. Now tell me, what is bothering you? Does it have something to do with what Lady Tiki said at the temple?"

"...yes."

"Oh. Well care to elaborate?"

Robin sat silently for what seemed like an eternity. Then, without facing her, he said, "do you know what it's like to look inside you and find nothing?"

"What?"

Robin opened his hand and stared at it before clenching it tightly, "three years ago I woke up in the middle of the field with nothing but the clothes on my back and the first name that came to mind; and even that at times feels like it's not really my name, but rather a default one that could have easily be replaced with any other. I didn't even know where I was or what Ylisse was. All my memories were gone, and they haven't shown any signs of returning. I have no recollection of where I came from, where I was born...or who my family is."

"After we defeated Gangrel I spend days looking through the national archives in Ylisse, looking for any information that might have told something about myself. When that didn't work I traveled to Regna Ferox and asked Flavia if I could search through her kingdom's archives. I even went to far as to have Tharja and Henry smuggle my through the Plegian border so I could look at the records in that country. I searched and searched for a whole year, and yet I didn't find anything. No birth records, no family tree, nothing. As far as the records show, I never existed; and while it did hurt at first, I thought I had moved past it."

"But then when Tiki said that she had 'sensed' me before, that my presence was familiar to her, it all came back to me. The feeling that something was missing, that I had to find out who I am and where I came from. For the first time in three years I had a something, a lead that might tell me something more about myself. Even if it turned out to be something trivial, I would still be happy with it. Maybe I would get some sort of closure in my life."

"...Robin forgive me for what I am about to ask, but I must know: why is this so important that you must know this very instant what Lady Tiki knows? I know this may sound harsh, but there are more pressing matters at the moment, and not knowing this for a while longer will not kill you. So why are you so bent on getting the truth now?"

"Because you were right earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"When you said that I often treated Chrom like a brother, it made me realize something: ever since I joined the Shepherds, I have been trying to fill the void inside of me with them. I have been treating the Shepherds, all of them, like the family that I don't have. Spending day after day with them, I couldn't help but get close to all of them. I didn't realize it at the time, but the one thing I wanted to figure out more than anything about myself is who my family was; because otherwise it means that I simply don't have one. I'd give anything to be able to habe me own family. A family that I knew would be there for me, provide me with some sort of base and support even when I didn't know who I was."

"But you were right; Chrom isn't my family, no one in the Shepherds is my family. No matter how close I get to them, that doesn't change the fact that we aren't related, by blood or by any other way. Eventually this war will be over, the Shepherds will be disbanded, and everyone will go back home to their real families," Robin laughed bitterly, "some 'family' huh? We only have our family reunions when bloodshed is involved. Even if I did take up your father's offer and stayed in the castle with him, he's have his hands full with his own family as well as his duties as exhalt. I guess I didn't fully realize that until today; or maybe I always knew deep down and simply didn't want to come to terms with it. That's why if Tiki could tell me something, anything, that might lead me to knowing something about my real family, some sort of clue as to where I could find them..."

"Robin," Lucina said softly placing her hand on his shoulder, "what if there's nothing? What if whatever Tiki tells you leads you to another dead end? What will you do then?"

"I don't know. I'll probably keep looking once this war is over. Hopefully my services won't be needed any time soon."

"Robin...maybe it's time you let it go."

"I-I can't," Robin said closing his eyes.

"Robin-"

"I CAN'T JUST LET IT GO LUCINA!" Robin yelled causing the princess to pull back, "I can't take not knowing, it's just too much! I'm not like you!"

"Like me?"

"You overcame every obstacle that was thrown your way, doing so with a clear head and your resolve never faltering. You lost your parents, your sister, you lost your whole family; and yet you still found the strength to push forward. Nothing gets you down. I thought I could be like you, like Chrom, even like Lissa, who were all able to deal with the pain of suddenly losing their family. I thought if I could be more like you I..." Robin's voice broke as he grabbed his arms tightly and his eyes started to water, "I've had to deal with a lot these past three years but this...this is too much."

"Don't you get it?"

"I'm all alone..."

"...you're wrong Robin."

Robin looked up just as Lucina cupped his cheek gently while staring into his eyes.

"Losing a love one is something that no one, no matter how strong they are, will ever be ready to face head on. My father, Lissa, even myself, we've all felt what you are feeling now. That everything is hopeless, that we were alone in the world, and that we will never be able to find that happiness we once had; and we all had our moments where our resolves waivered and we felt there was no way we could continue to move forward. But we got up and kept on moving, not because we were strong, but because we had others to help us."

"When I told you earlier today that you were treating my father in such a familiar manner, I never meant for you to take it the way you did; I simply meant to imply that around other members of the army, especially the ones who aren't part of the Shepherds, you might be setting a bad example of how to interact with the commanding officer. I don't want you to cut off your ties with him, or any of the Shepherds for that matter. Because the Shepherds, well, they are your family. Just because someone is not related to you by blood, or connected by some other ties such as marriage, does not mean that they are not family. Family are the people who stand by your side, during the good and the bad, and who are always there to help you up when you have reached rock bottom. I know this because...because I know what it's like to find a family amongst your comrade in arms."

Robin sighed, "Lucina...I want to believe that, I really do. But what will happen once the war is over? What then?"

"My father once said that the Shepherds were connected by more than just a sense of duty; and you yourself mentioned the possibility of bonds that connected all of us together. Regardless of what happens after this, I know that this won't be the last you will see of the Shepherds. And you must not give up on yourself either. You may be alone now, but that does not have to be the case for the future. If what you truly want is a family, then I know that you will one day make some fortunate woman happy and start a family on your own."

"...you're right," Robin wiped his eyes and smiled at Lucina, "I'm being over dramatic and blowing this out of proportion. I was foolish to think that the Shepherds were not my family; and I was foolish to believe that just because I don't have my own family now I will never have one. Once this war is over I might have time to focus on other things that don't involve tactics; at least, not war tactics," he chuckled softly before looking at Lucina, "thanks Lucina."

"You're welcome," the princess smiled at him.

"So, um," the tactician began fidgeting nervously, "not that this isn't...I-I mean..." Robin coughed nervously into his hand.

"Pardon?"

"Y-your hand."

"Ah!" Lucina realized that she was still holding Robin's face and pulled back slightly embarrassed, "sorry, I forgot."

"No problem," Robin said, his face turning slightly red, "though it does seem that all of our meetings do tend to end either awkwardly or bitterly one way or another."

"You'd think this was all some orchestrated for someone's amusement," Lucina agreed, "thought I do wish it wasn't that way. Is it too much to ask for one encounter where we can simply have a few moments of tranquility and no problems?"

"Well we are Shepherds, so that's going to be difficult."

"You do have a point there."

"But...we can always try to end this one on a more positive note," Robin suggested.

"How so?"

Robin didn't answer, instead he looked up at the sky and smiled, "it's clearing up."

Lucina followed his gaze and let out a small gasp. As the last clouds rolled away, the sky suddenly lit up with hundreds upon thousands of stars. It was like looking at a massive pitch black quilt adorned with tiny specks of light over every available surface.

"It's beautiful," Lucina awed.

"It is isn't it? Since we are miles away from any sort of human settlement providing artificial, this might be the most stars we'll ever see."

"In my time the sky was constantly blocked by clouds of darkness, so we never had any stars to look upon," Lucina said sadly.

"Oh...I'm sorry for bringing up those memories," Robin apologized.

"No please, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know. I shouldn't have said anything about it."

"Wait, so you've never done any stargazing before?"

"Well no, but are we doing that now?"

"Oh no we're just getting started," Robin laughed, "there's more to stargazing than just looking at the stars."

"...like what?"

"Well the best part is looking for the constellations and mapping them out."

"Constellations?"

"Yeah you know, like the Dragon Bantu, the Hero Roland, Mordecai the tiger, or Heuy the Pegasus amongst others."

"You're expecting to see all of those people and creatures in the sky?" Lucina asked confused.

"Not exactly, no. The stars themselves form the shapes of the figures."

"How do stars form the image of legendary creatures and heroes. That's absurd."

"Okay maybe they don't 'form' a perfect image but you can see them in the space between the stars, which work like an outline."

Lucina just stared blankly at the tactician.

"Here let me show you," he got a bit closer to her and pointed at the starlit sky again, "see those two stars there?"

"Yes?"

"Good. Now follow them down," he traced the way with his finger, "and connect them with the stars here, here, and here. Now what do you see?"

"...a group of stars that form a clunky rectangle."

"No, no, you're looking at the stars and not the space between the stars."

"What space between the stars?" She asked both confused and bit peeved.

"Okay let's try this: close your eyes."

"What? But how am I suppose to gaze at the stars with my eyes closed?"

"Trust me on this," Robin smiled.

"...fine," Lucina sighed closing her eyes.

"I want you to picture the Hero King Marth himself," Robin explained, "I want you to visualize everything you know about him: his height, his hair, his facial features, even his fighting stance. Once you have a clear picture of him in your head, let me know."

"...all right. I have it."

"Now open your eyes and look at those stars again. What do you see?"

Lucina opened her eyes and looked at the group of stars that Robin had pointed out; only this time she definitely saw the figure of the Hero King himself standing between them.

"Ah! I see it! It really is him!" She said excitedly.

"Congratulations, you've just seen the Hero King Marth constellation," Robin said pleased.

"That's amazing Robin! How did you do it?"

"I didn't do anything, you did it yourself. Constellations are not about what is there, but what about your mind and imagination fills in the blank space. They're about finding something that might not appear to be there at first, but knowing deep down that it is."

"Incredible; and you say that there are more?"

"Yes, several more in fact. We might even be able to spot them all in this night."

"Show me more, please," the princess asked him.

"I'd be more than happy to."

The two of them stayed together for most of the night, gazing at the night sky while pointing out and searching for more constellations. For the first time in a long time they both seemed to forget their worries and hardships, enjoying the moment they were sharing.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Valmese castle**

Several meters below the dungeons located in the Valmese castle, there was an underground lab that was a secret to all but a handful of dark mages. The only way to get in was through a secret tunnel located in the corner of one of the prisoner cells in dungeons. The lab was huge, separated into several different rooms, and with shelves, tables, desks, and crates filled with all sorts of potions, live animals, and even body parts.

Excellus was mixing several different ingredients into his cauldron at the moment. He was wearing the bloodstained white robes he always had on when he was down there, his eyes protected behind a thick pair of goggles. He grabbed two different flasks-one containing green liquid and the other red liquid-and poured them into the cauldron. The contents burst into purple and blue flames before it turned into a black, tar like substance.

"Hmmm, the color seems fine but I'm not sure about the consistency," he muttered to himself as he pulled out a pouch from his robes and threw in its contents into the mix.

"Trying to create a new mascara for your face toad? I didn't know you were in the business of working miracles," he heard someone purr behind him.

He gritted his teeth but refused to turn around, "I called you here for a reason witch, and that reason was not for you to hide behind the shadows. So either make your presence known or leave my lab."

"Awww, you're no fun Excellus," he heard the voice pout as a figure slowly walked out of the shadows. It was a young woman draped in a black-and quite revealing-outfit that allowed for people to see the shadow marks coursing through her skin (along other things). Her skin was tanned, but her hair was eerily white, colorless like dry bones. With every step her stiletto heels sounded loudly across the room, irritating Excellus more and more something which the woman was clearly aware of.

"Forgive me for taking so long, but I was having too much fun playing around with the defenses you placed around this castle and this lab. Don't worry though, I was sure to replace them with a few spells that actually work in stopping unwanted visitors. You may thank me later."

"Aversa. Good to see that you've finally found the time to get off your back and do something productive," Excellus sneered.

"Ooooh, that one hurt toad," Aversa said mockingly, "must have taken you all night to come up with that one. Though perhaps you should have spent that time studying magic rather than coming up with such witty insults. Or have you forgotten which one of us is the superior sorcerer?

"Ha! You are clearly out of your knowledge witch!" Excellus spat, "I haven't been sitting idly by these past three years doing nothing."

"Your figure says otherwise..."

"I have learned more about the dark arts than any other dark mage in all of Valm," Excellus continued ignoring that last jab, "I posses the power to split this entire continent in half if I wanted to. Even master Valida has recognized my talents; why else would he have assigned me to oversee the entire operation in Valm?"

"Because you were the only one stupid enough to not know what Valm was actually like; nobody else wanted to come to this miserable rock and master Validar was desperate to find someone to dump here and make sure everything went smoothly. You were just the first, and only, one to jump to the offer. Though not very high mind you."

Before Excellus could retort, a piercing scream of agony cut through the air and rang throughout the dungeon. It was clearly the voice of the man, but at the same time it was so twisted and warped with pain that it barely sounded human.

"Dear me, what was that?" Aversa asked intrigued.

Excellus waved it off and scooped some of the black liquid into a bowl, "pay no attention to it. I am simply helping a friend recuperate and prepare for an upcoming battle."

"And what kind of 'treatment' are you putting the man through? Sawing off his limbs with rusty knives and then sewing them back to repeat the process?"

"Of course not. Right now we are just injecting him with wyvern blood that has been heated past the boiling point; though we must do it in large doses so that it goes through his entire system."

"And how high is the boiling point of wyvern's blood?"

"Oh not that high. Just about 120 degrees Celsius."

Aversal smirked, "If that is how you treat your friends, I'm scared to ask how you treat your enemies."

Excellus snorted, "like you're one to talk witch. I've heard rumors about your famous inquisitions, and if they are a quarter as bad as they sound then you truly are a monster."

"Now, now Excellus, jealousy and envy can do horrors to your complexion; and it's not like you don't have enough problems with it as it is."

Not giving Aversa the pleasure of a retort Excellus called for one of his assistants and handed him the bowl with the black liquid, "give this to the subject and make sure that he drinks all of it, even if you have to force it down his throat with a pump, understood?"

"Yes milord."

"Well then, why did you call me toad? I am a busy woman and I haven't got all day."

_Oh I'm sure you're busy. Your schedule must be jammed pack, amongst other things_ Excellus thought to himself, "I wanted to ask you for 'that' spell."

"Oh? Having a little trouble with lord Validar's assignment?"

"Not that it concerns you Aversa, but yes, I am having some minor setbacks. I simply want to get things back on track as soon as possible. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Hmmm, this is quite the predicament for me. I could refuse, and then enjoy watching you squirm as you fail to complete such an easy assignment; yet at the same time, I could agree and give you what you want, only for you to still fail thus making it twice as amusing for me," Aversa tapped her chin while pondering her options, "what to do? What to do?"

After a while Aversa let out a mischievous grin, "it's your lucky day Excellus; I'm feeling quite generous today," she pulled out a small black book from out of thin air and handed it to the sage, "here is everything you need. I even wrote the important parts it in bright red ink so that you wouldn't miss them."

"Thank you Aversa," Excellus said through gritted teeth.

"Just remember Excellus," the sultry woman cooed walking back towards the shadows, "if anything happens to Robin, not even death will save you."

With that final warning she stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

_Enjoy this while you can witch. Once I complete this mission and am given control of Plegia, my first order as new ruler will be to have you publicly flogged for the rest of your days. Then we shall see whose "complexion" is shredded and destroyed. After all, what is but one less vixen for lord Validar to worry about? But no time for that now..._

He opened the book and began looking through its contents, "now then Valm; are you ready to be attacked by an enemy the likes you have never encountered before?"

* * *

**Author's Note: We're back! Fortunately I really wanted to write this chapter so I was a bit more motivated to finish it. Hopefully I can keep it up with all upcoming chapters.**

**Let's see we have a sex joke (classy), some a little bit of "mystery" about Robin (because CLEARLY you people don't know the epic twist already), Tiki's introduction, Aversa's introduction, and finally a scene between Robin and Lucina. Yeah, an actual scene between the two characters that are supposedly the main shipping couple in this story. Can you believe it? I sure as hell can't.**

**In all seriousness I really wanted to write that scene. I wanted to dive in a bit into Robin's psyche, showing how a person who wakes up with no recollection of who he is and where he comes from might feel alone in a world that, by all accounts, seems foreign to him. And this is not the last we'll see of this aspect of his life. Oh no, we still have a lot of misery to dig up. As a wise internet critic once said about a certain comic book character, "his life is a never ending spiral of shame and death." (Props to whomever can guess the critic and the character they were talking about)**

**Speaking of which, stay tuned for the next chapter when something bad is going to happen. How bad you may ask? Oh you'll see.**

**As always comments and critiques are welcomes. Come on ya bums I have cockatoos to feed.**

**Bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

The city was in chaos. The screams of fear and agony rang through the night, and showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

The town was ablaze, houses and building crumbling down into the streets, crushing those who could not get away. There were bodies of dead citizens everywhere, their faces etched with the fear and pain of their final moments. The sky was crimson red, signaling a dawn of death and destruction.

A young girl with twilight blue hair ran through the capital, against the stream of panicking and screaming people trying to get as far as possible. She clutched the oversized sword tightly, gripping it against her chest; she had only acquired it recently, and she was about to learn whether she could wield it or not.

"Umf!" She grunted as she was knocked down by a woman running past her. She looked up just in time to see a terrified horse reigning in the air before coming down on her; she rolled out of the way before its hoof could crush her, missing her face by inches. Her sides ached with pain, but she ignored it and got back up, knowing that there was no time to lose.

She had to reach the castle at all costs.

When she reached the castle's gates, she saw that they were locked from the inside. From it's windows she could see the unmistakable sight of red and orange flames raging inside, while pitch black smoke rose into the sky.

The girl began pounding on the wooden gates, "open the door! Please, let me in! I can fight! I can help! I need to save-"

The doors began to creak open, causing the girl to step back. She gripped the sword and was about to charge in, when she stopped dead in her tracks, a look of horror crossing her face.

Before here stood an entire battalion of what could only be described as monsters; creatures that did not belong to the natural world, that could have only be brought force from the darkest corners of an eternal abyss of death and despair. They possessed human form, but they were far from human. Their skin was grayish and rotting, some parts missing bits of flesh and muscle, their eyes white and soulless, their jaws unhinged and trailing wisps of smoke out of them. Some of them could barely stand upright, dragging their knuckles on the ground while bearing their deformed claws and fangs; others seemed capable of standing upright and carrying their own weapons, though these carried more scars and even appeared to be composed of different bodies having been sewn together.

But the one leading them looked familiar; way to familiar. It had a female form, it stood upright and was carrying a lance by her side. Her eyes were white and vacant, yet they seemed to be staring deep into the girl's soul. Her jaw was still in place, but her mouth was slightly agape with smoke coming out. She still had hair, which was long and gray and fell past her shoulders. And she was wearing armor; the armor that was designated to the Ylissean pegasi knights.

"No..." The girl whispered as she stepped back, her sword still raised.

Suddenly she bumped into something; she turned around to see a figure concealed by a cloak and hood standing behind her, the only thing visible were two glowing red eyes amongst a shroud of darkness.

**"Well, well, what do we have here?"** The figure hissed, lowering itself to the girl's eye level, "**are you lost little girl? It's dangerous to be out here alone; you could get seriously hurt."**

"W-who are you?"

The figure out stretched its arms, as if it wanted to embrace the girl before him. Amongst the darkness under his cowl, an disturbingly clear Cheshire grin appeared, **"I am the salvation of this world."**

"You did this, didn't you?!" The girl yelled stepping back and raising her sword at the hooded figure's face.

The crimson eyes didn't even blink at the tip of the sword only inches away from them, **"my, my, you really are a feisty one; but little girls should not play with such sharp objects. After all, we wouldn't want someone to get hurt, would we?"**

"I am a warrior, just like my was father before me! With his sword by my side, I know that I can overcome any obstacle in my way. So have at thee!"

The figure let out a high pitch, chilling sound that resembled that of a warped laugh. When it stopped it got back up and looked down at Lucina, **"then I shall give you a warrior's death; just like your father before you."**

Before she could react the figure knocked the sword from her hands and grabbed her arms with one hand and her forehead with the other, pulling it back to expose her throat while turning her around the face the horde of undead monstrosities behind her.

**"Kill the girl,"** the figure hissed to the undead woman holding the spear. Without responding she began walking slowly towards them, her grip on her lance tightening.

The girl struggled in vain, her small body no match for her capture, "No...please, don't. It's me! Don't do this!"

The creature raised its lance.

"MOTHER!"

The lance came down on her throat.

* * *

"Hah!" Lucina gasped as he sat upright as she woke up from her horrid nightmare. She was shaking uncontrollably, and she was in a cold sweat. She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face between her knees, hoping to calm herself down, but to no avail; she could still see the images clearly through her head, a distorted version of her worst experience in the ruined future. For the longest time she thought that she had managed to store it away in the darkest recesses of her mind where it wouldn't bother her, but apparently that was no longer the case.

She figured that she would not be getting sleep anytime soon, so she decided to get off her cot and go outside for some fresh air; fortunately the sun was already beginning to rise, and some of the Shepherds were already up. Once she stepped outside she took in a deep breath, hoping that the relaxing nature of Naga's cradle would perhaps calm her down. But no matter how much she tried, she could still see the ghoulish image of her mother fresh in her mind, a vivid reminder of the future she had tried to escape from.

But had she really escaped from it? Or was she just delaying the inevitable?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she caught scent of something baking; she sniffed the air, the aroma becoming stronger and easier to track. She followed it until she was close enough to tell what it was: a rhubarb pie.

Sumia was humming to herself, putting the finishing touches to her rhubarb pie. She had woken up a little earlier than usual, wanting to surprise Chrom and Lucina with a special breakfast. After all, she had some wonderful news to share with them.

Oh I can't wait to see Chrom's face when I tell him! Sumia squealed internally, And Lucina will be overjoyed. This might just be the type of news she needs right now.

She had set down her pie for it to cool off when she noticed someone standing behind her. She turned to see Lucina, silently looking at her.

"Ah Lucina!" Sumia smiled as she got up, "I didn't think you'd be up so early. Why don't you go back to bed for a while longer? After all, you do need your rest dear; also, I have something special for you and your father, so I want you both to be fresh and relaxed for it!"

Lucina didn't say anything, she simply kept staring at her mother.

Sumia cocked her head confused, "Lucina? Are you allright?"

Lucina didn't answer, her lips beginning to quiver and her eyes moistening.

"Lucina?! W-why are you crying? What happened? Is there something wr-"

Sumia was suddenly cut off when Lucina embraced her in a hug, catching the pegasus knight completely by surprise.

"L-Lucina? What is going on?" Sumia asked both confused and concerned.

Lucina didn't answer, instead burying her face into Sumia's shoulder and squeezing her tightly.

* * *

"Again," Say'ri said calmly.

"Hyah!" Sully brought down her wooden sword at Robin, who wasn't fast enough to catch it causing it to hit him on the forehead. Hard.

"It would seem your reaction time still isn't fast enough Robin," Say'ri sighed.

"No my reaction time is fine; it's these rings that are weighing me down," Robin lifted his arms gesturing at the brass rings around them. There were five on each arm, as well as five more wrapped around each leg, "where did you even get these? I'm pretty sure you weren't carrying them with you at the harbor when you joined us."

"Aye, they only came into my possession recently when you asked that I teach you about Chon'sin fighting style."

_So I pretty much brought this upon myself. Way to go genius._

"So this is your typical Chon'sin training regime?" He asked.

"Aye Robin. The rings are weighted enough to add resistance against your movement, but not too heavy to cause you to pull a muscle should you perform a sudden or incorrect movement."

"And what exactly does this accomplish?"

"It helps strengthen your muscles in your arms and legs. You may be fit-"

"Damn right he is," Sully catcalled causing Robin's face to turn red.

"Yes, thank you Lady Sully," Say'ri hummed annoyed, "but you require a bit more strength and endurance when wielding a blade. You are becoming way too comfortable with using just magic, and we need to fix this as soon as possible if we wish to have your sword wielding ability on par with that of an average Chon'sin fighter. I know it seems difficult at the moment, but your arms and legs will slowly become stronger, tighter, and leaner; not only that, but your overall movements will become much more fluid when you fight, your body having become accustomed to moving with the weight and thus making it easier to wield a blade."

"Wait, if that's the case then how come I'm not using a practice sword like Sully?"

"Because then I wouldn't be able to smack you upside the head so easily," Sully laughed.

Say'ri ignored Sully, "contrary to popular belief, Chon'sin warriors are not just 'born' with a blade in hand and with the ability to fight instantly. First they must train their bodies and their mind, strengthen them to the point where they do not rely just on forged steel to defend themselves. A true swordmaster of Chon'sin has the fortitude of a tiger, the balance of a crane, the fluidity of a snake, the speed of a leopard, and the tenacity of a dragon; but more importantly, his greatest asset is his mind, for no matter what it must be as sharp as the blade he wields yet as calm and serene as a forest. Once you have begun to properly grasp the core philosophies of Chon'sin combat, then you shall be ready to wield a sword like a true Chon'sin swordmaster."

"I see; if that's the case then let us continue-OW!" Robin was cut off when Sully whacked him over the head again with the practice sword, "what was that for?!"

Sully shrugged, "you said to continue."

"Don't let her aggravate you Robin," Say'ri said noticing that Robin was about to retort, "one thing all Chon'sin fighters must know is how to keep your emotions in check. You must control your emotions, not let your emotions control you."

Robin grumbled to himself before taking a deep breath and taking his stance again, "all right, I'm ready."

"Oooh I knew this was going to be fun," Sully grinned maliciously.

"Now Robin, in order to properly dodge Sully's attack, you must move with wind, not against it."

Robin looked at Say'ri confused, "what does that-"

*WHACK*

"OW!"

"Don't get distracted!" Sully laughed swinging the sword at Robin's gut. The tactician tried to jump back, but the weight around his legs held him down and he was hit full force, causing him to gasp as the air was forced out of him.

"Concentrate Robin; right now you are fighting against both Sully and your surroundings, and your body cannot fight both at the same time. You might only fight Sully and blend with the environment around you."

_Sweet Naga I'd rather have extra fitness hour with Frederick; at least he is straight to the point with his lessons_ Robin thought to himself; never the less, he pushed himself back up and got ready for another barrage from Sully.

For the next five minutes Sully continued to whack the poor tactician, whose body either moved too slow to dodge or was too heavy to block her attacks properly. The poor man could practically feel the welts and bruises forming throughout his body, but he refused to back down.

_Damn it all! This is getting annoying_ Robin cursed as he struggled to catch his breath. He slowly wiped the sweat off his brown, t_hank Naga that there's at least a breeze today. Makes this a little less unbear-_

His brain suddenly clicked and he understood what Say'ri was trying to tell him. He took his stance again.

"All right bookworm, I hope your ready; because this one is going to hurt," Sully charged at him and prepared to thrust the wooden sword straight onto his solar plexus.

Robin held his stance, closing his perception to his surroundings and focusing on the charging Sully. He felt the breeze blowing against his face.

_All right, I just need to wait until Sully is right in front of me; if I can just sidestep at the moment she thrusts, I can grab her arm and use the weights to pin her down and force her to drop the weapon. I just need to calculate the speed of the wind and my own weight-_

Before he knew it Sully was already before him, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. The paladin thrusted her sword and Robin stepped back, only to trip on his own legs and fall on his back. The tactician groaned in pain before he felt the wind being knocked out of him due to a boot stomping his chest.

"You know, it's no's not as fun when you knock yourself out," Sully grinned.

"Can't...breathe..."

"I believe that is enough for today," Say'ri cut in, "Lady Sully, if you would please remove your foot from Robin's chest, I would be more than happy to look over his wounds."

"Only if you promise to never call me 'Lady Sully' again," the paladin said getting off the poor tactician, "anyway have fun treating bookworm, I'm gonna go see what Vaike's been up to before he ends up pissing someone off."

"Awww, is someone missing her hubby?" Robin taunted before he could stop himself.

*WHACK*

"GAH!" Robin cried out in pain while grabbing the shin that Sully hit with the practice sword.

"Yeah the whole cocky thing doesn't work that well when you're flat on your arse and I'm still carrying something that I can hit you with," Sully winked at him before walking away whistling.

"In retrospect, that was pretty stupid on my part," Robin groaned.

"Aye, I'm afraid I must agree."

"Looks like I just gave you more work; sorry about that," Robin said sheepishly.

"Oh no I won't be looking at your wounds just yet; I only said that so Sully would leave us alone and we could start your real training," Say'ri corrected.

"What?! Then what the hell was the point of Sully beating the snot out of me if that wasn't the 'real' training?" Robin asked trying to keep his anger from rising.

"Mostly a warm up; that and I was waiting for you to pick up on the lesson. You managed to get part of it on your own, but it seems that you are struggling with the rest."

"What do you mean?"

Say'ri helped the tactician up on his feet, "I was watching the whole time Robin, waiting for the moment when you would finally stop fighting your surroundings and instead work with them to surpass Sully. Eventually, you noticed the problem: you were fighting against the wind, adding even more weight against your movements. By moving with the current instead of against it, your movements would have been fluid enough to be able to go against Sully's attacks."

"However, that unfortunately was not enough for you to catch on to the other problem: your overthinking. I understand that as this army's tactician you must think of every possibility and try to come with every possible outcome to overcome these possibilities; but in the midst of combat this can-and will-hinder rather than help you by clouding your mind from what is happening before you. You must learn to trust your instincts when you are forced to act immediately. If you have honed your mind, then it will not fail you and your first reaction will be the right one."

"You know something, you might be right," Robin said, thinking back to the few instances where he had discarded all logic and had simply acted upon impulse. Suddenly, he started laughing and scratching the back of his head, "actually, now that I think about it, that's what I did when I confronted Farber head on; and because of that, I actually manage to defeat him and meet you at the same time. Isn't that something?"

Say'ri blushed and looked down before Robin could notice, "a-aye, it is. Regardless, we must not waste any more time; Lord Chrom will want to move out soon, so we should make the most of the time we have left. Now, I want you to follow my lead and mirror my every move. It will seem difficult at first because of the added weight, but I am confident that you will be able to do it," she stood before Robin and slowly began sliding her foot to the side while raising her hands above her. She took a deep breath and brought them back down to her chest before opening her palms and pushing them in front of her.

Robin nodded and began to copy her movements, fighting against the strain building in his arms and legs.

Say'ri took a crouching position while extending her left arm behind her and her right arm in front of her, "excellent, now keep on going. Channel the energy around you, in the air and in the ground, and guide it so," she rotated her body, lifting one leg against her chest before bringing it back down and extending her arms downward, "feel the energy moving through your body, guide it like a a stream guides a wayward leaf."

Robin tried to follow Say'ri movements, but found himself starting to lose balance. The swordmaster noticed this and stopped before the tactician tripped over himself again, pondering on what to do next.

"I'm sorry Say'ri; if I were a bit more skilled I wouldn't be having his problem..."

"Fie Robin, you are doing fine for your first time; you just require some assistance," Say'ri smiled as she walked behind him, "I shall guide you until you get better. Is that allright with you?"

Robin laughed, "If you insist, how can I say no?"

"Now this will require that I...that I..." Say'ri's coughed nervously, her face turned crimson red, "that I touch you. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm good," he shrugged.

"A-all right then," Say'ri stammered, a bit taken back with Robin's quick and nonchalant response. She slid her arms under his and gently moved them forward, "extend your arms like this, and open your palms while having them face each other. Now close your eyes and breathe in deeply."

Robin did as he was told, his back pressing against Say'ri chest and his neck inches from her still red face.

"N-now p-pull it back in," Say'ri stammered while slowly moving Robin's arms to his chest, "and follow by extending them as far away from each other as you can. Lean your body slightly to the right while raising your left arm to the air."

"Like this?" Robin asked following her instructions.

"Y-yes, that's right. Now return to your original stance, close your eyes and hold your position there, and try to clear your mind," Say'ri told Robin.

"As you wish," Robin said as he closed his eyes.

"Just clear your mind and relax; I'll hold your...position..." Say'ri muttered as her own mind began to wander. Though wander was probably not the best way to describe it, since it was actually very focused on the person she was holding; yet at that moment it seemed like everything else around her was trivial and distant compared to Robin.

_Fie, what am I thinking? This is no time to be imagining such things. I am a warrior of Chon'sin, I have a duty to my people, to my home. I can't be getting distracted by something like this._

_And yet..._

Despite herself, Say'ri's grip on Robin became slightly tighter, similar to that of an embrace, while she leaned in closer to him, her forehead resting on his back and her eyes closed.

"Hmmm? Is everything all right Say'ri?" Robin asked feeling the weight of the swordmaster leaning on his back.

"Ah, forgive me!" Say'ri said opening her eyes and pulling back, "I was just signaling for you to loosen up and prepare for the next step. I'm so used to doing these by myself that I forgot to say it out loud for you. My apologies."

Robin chuckled, "it's all right. I was just worried for a second that I was starting to bore you."

"You could never bore me Robin," Say'ri said almost instictively.

"Aw, now you're making me blush. Still," he turned his head and smiled at her, "I can never thank you enough for all your help Say'ri. You really are something else."

"T-thank you, Robin."

* * *

"I think it's time that we discuss our next move," Chrom said to the others. He had called for a meeting amongst himself, the Khans, Robin, and Say'ri in order to plan out the next step in their campaign. They were currently meeting inside the temple of Naga, careful to not disturb the sleeping Tiki-something which Say'ri was keen to remind the others.

Robin pulled out the map of Valm he had with him and laid it out before them, "so far our campaign has only met a few roadblocks and snags, but otherwise we are actually ahead of our schedule. We manage to put a dent in the Conqueror's forces, though not a particularly big one," he turned to face Say'ri, "any news from the Resistance forces?"

"Aye Robin. I recently received word from one of the factions located in the southern lands of Chon'sin this morning," Say'ri pulled out a letter from her pocket, "they have informed me that more and more factions of the Resistance have caught wind of the Ylissean armies victories against Walhart's troops. Not only that, but Lady Tiki has already sent out a call for the people of Valm to stand up against Walhart's tyrannical rule; throughout the land many others are already uniting in answer to the Voice's call."

"In other words, we are beginning to win over the populace?" Flavia asked hopefully.

"Aye milady; but make no mistake, there are still many that support the Conqueror and who would rise to his aid should he call for it. We mustn't rush into this so hastily, lest the Ylissean forces be branded as invaders while Walhart becomes a hero."

"Not only that, but there is still the fact that we must face Walhart himself; a man like him is not the kind to roll over at the first sign of trouble," Robin pointed out.

"Fie Robin, you are correct. There have been many who attempted to stand up against the conqueror, and all of them have failed. If we are not careful, we will certainly end like them. Right now we will be facing a critical stage in the campaign: he will muster his forces at the capital of Valm to put down the Rebellion. Then his gaze will turn to us. Against his full might, we would not last long."

"If Walhart does bring out his entire army to face us head on, then we are as good as dead," Basilo said, "if I'm not mistaken, we must still face roughly 300,000 soldiers, three generals, and the Conqueror himself. We've barely been able to hold off what they've been throwing us so far, we stand little chance of defeating their forces combined."

"As much as it pains me to say this, I agree with the oaf..."

"Which is why it's time we put the fort hopping technique into action," Robin pointed at the number of forts and garrisons located throughout Chon'sin, "we'll inform the Resistance of our plan and have them follow the same pattern. As I explained back at the ship, if we can capture these bases we can use them to obtain a tactical advantage against Walhart's superior numbers."

Chrom faced Say'ri, "can you tell us where are his armies garrisoned?"

Say'ri nodded, "aye milord. The Valmese Imperial Army is comprised of three main divisions: one controls the north, one the south, and the third the lands between. Walhart commands the northern forces, holding his castle located at the capital of Valm. This is easily the largest faction of his army, and as of right now their might easily exceeds our own. The southern division has recently grown in size and strength, and is led by...by my brother, Yen'fay. His host is said to rival Walhart's, allowing them to hold off all attempts of the Resistance to recover Chon'sin."

"What about the middle division?" Chrom asked.

"Originally it was the army's second largest division, until Yen'fay joined the Conqueror and boosted their strength in Chon'sin. Though make no mistake, it is still a force to be reckoned with and under the force of another one of Walhart's generals, the Valkyrie Pheros."

"So right now the army is divided into three factions," Robin pondered as he began running several possibilities through his head.

Flavia grinned, "I see a plan brewing in those eyes of yours, Avatar... "

Robin closed his eyes, trying to focus all of his thoughts in his head, "If we could divide their divisions—disrupt communications, supplies, etcetera. Then introduce misinformation to add to the confusion, a whisper here and there. The panic would spread on its own...and all the quicker for their great number. Such a giant force could collapse under its own weight; we could actually use the immense size of Walhart's army against him."

"And unless I'm mistaken, that would mean that our next target is here," Chrom pointed at a large fort located between Chon'sin and Valm, "Say'ri, would it be correct to assume that this is where the main force-and the general-of the third division of the army is located?"

"Aye Lord Chrom."

"Then our next course of action seems obvious: we go after the third division of Walhart's army and take it out before the Conqueror can make a move."

"Chrom, you do understand that accomplishing this feat is not as easy as it sounds? Let's be honest here, this is a huge gamble," Basilo interjected.

Say'ro nodded, "Lord Basilo speaks truth milord. Fort Siegner may be but a weeks march away from here, and we may stand a better chance against them than the other two factions of the Conqueror's army; but we are still charging head on against a substantial part of Walhart's army, lead by one of his top generals. So far the only encounter that would have been similar would be your encounter with General Ignatius and the armada, and Robin told me that your victory was due to the abundance of ships and oil you possessed at the time. We do not posses such an advantage this time, meaning that if we attack we rely only on our own strength and skills."

"This better not be your way of backing out princess," Flavia narrowed her eyes at Say'ri.

"Fie milady, that is not what I mean at all. No one wishes to overthrow Walhart and liberate Chon'sin more than I do; however, I also do not wish for unnecessary bloodshed, especially from your part. I simply wish to make it clear to you all what we could be up against, and give you the opportunity to ponder well before making a decision. Should you chose another route, I will respect and go with what you think is best."

"I think we all know who makes that decision," Chrom said as he-and the others-faced Robin.

Robin didn't say anything at first, focusing so hard that his jaw was beginning to clench tight enough to break some molars. After what seemed like an eternity, he opened his eyes and looked at the group, "if we attack either Walhart or Yen'fay, chances are that their forces will weaken us before reinforcements arrive and decimate us all. However, if we strike this Fort Sienger first and succeed in disposing of Walhart's forces there, we might still have a chance against the rest of the army; however, we must ensure a way to stop, or at least stall, Walhart's and Yen'fays forces from coming to the fort's aid. After we take the fort we can stock up on supplies and then head south and continue with the campaign. If we're lucky we'll be able to meet up with the bulk with the Resistance, and by then our forces will have boosted enough to match Walhart's."

"So how do you suggest we stop the reinforcements?" Flavia asked.

"There is only one way we'll be able to accomplish this: we split our forces into three divisions. The smallest one will be lead by the Shepherds, and the other two will be ordered to stall the larger forces in the north and south; however, they must not confront them directly, they must simply try to stall them. We'll contact the pockets of the Resistance that reside in the area; with their knowledge of the terrain and of Walhart's forces, they might be able to counter a guerrilla like attack throughout the border. Say'ri, how soon can you alert the Resistance of our plan?"

"Immediately Robin; a few carrier pigeons should do the trick."

"Tell me one thing boy: what are our chances of success?"

"Honestly? Slim; and yet it's still our best chance," Robin said solemnly.

"Then I move that we follow this plan," Chrom said without hesitation," all in favor say aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

Say'ri couldn't help but smile at everyone's response, "Fie! We could all be dead before nightfall, yet not one of you so much as hesitates. Your courage is...an inspiration," she nodded and looked at Chrom, "Aye, we will win this war yet, by gods!"

"I am glad to hear this."

Every turned around to see Lady Tiki out of her bed, yawning slightly as she walked towards them, "I see that the legacy and spirit of those who stood up to Grima so many centuries ago lives on in all of you. I, as well as Naga herself, shall pray that you are successful in your endeavors. But remember this children of light; the fate of the entire world rest upon your shoulders."

"Thank you Lady Tiki," Chrom bowed.

"Now make haste. If you wish to reach your destination by the end of the week you must-" she stopped mid sentence.

"Lady Tiki?"

The manakete stood still, as if she had frozen instantly. Suddenly she began trembling, her eyes went wide, and her face began to twist in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed dropping down to her knees and clutching her head tightly.

"Lady Tiki!" Say'ri was by her side before anyone else could even blink, "what is wrong?! What is ailing you?! Tell me!"

"No...this..presence...it...can't be..." Tiki panted, her voice raspy and horse.

"What presence? What are you talking about?"

"Pain...suffering...death...it...hurts..." Tiki whispered more to herself than Say'ri, "a village...five kilometers east...help...them...please...NGH!"

With those final words the manakete's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed in Say'ri arms.

"Lady Tiki?! LADY TIKI!"

"Is she..."

Say'ri shook her head, "nay, she's alive; but she has passed out. In all my years of service to Lady Tiki, I have never seen her like this, nor have I heard of something like this happening to her," she looked up at Robin and Chrom, "whatever it is she saw, it was something unlike anything Chon'sin, perhaps even Valm, has seen before. We must head out east post haste!"

Chrom faced Robin, "well? What are your orders?"

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous enough to put Tiki in this state; we can't just ignore it, lest we want to suddenly be attacked by an unknown force in the middle of our campaign. Assemble the Shepherds immediately, we are heading East."

* * *

"Dear Naga..." Say'ri whispered in horror as she looked upon the devastation before them. Where they once might have stood a village, there was nothing but ruins and carnage everywhere. Houses and huts had been either completely destroyed or razed to the ground, with some of them still burning. The village square was no more than rubble, blood and gore spewed everywhere. The surrounding fields had been completely destroyed, with slaughtered and dismembered livestock rotting on the soil while crows picked their carcasses. But that was not the worst sight; not by a long shot. Everywhere they looked, there were human remains scattered through the former village. Bodies mutilated and torn beyond recognition, with parts either completely missing or located several feet away from their bodies.

Say'ri fell to her knees, her face still in shock and her stomach churning, "this is...inhuman. To think that Walhart would reduce himself to this level..."

"No. This wasn't Walhart's doing," Chrom said.

"Fie milord, how can you know that? And how can you act so calm in the face of such...such horror?"

"Because we've seen this before," Robin answered softly.

Before Say'ri could ask what they meant by that, a voice gurgled close by, "help...meee.."

Say'ri searched around and saw someone lying against the remains of a house, breathing heavily and with only a gash across his chest. She ran to his aid as fast as she could, "Fie sir! We are here now, and we shall assist you."

The man didn't answer, his throat letting out a scratchy, gurgling sound as blood trickled down his throat.

Say'ri turned towards the Shepherds, "Someone get a healer, quick!"

"Say'ri get away from him!" Robin yelled.

Suddenly the man's eyes rolled to the back of his head and swiped at the swordmaster, catching her off guard and scratching her leg. The swordmaster fell back in pain, grabbing her leg and looking at the man who attacked her. The man screeched her and bared its teeth at her before lunging at her.

Suddenly an arrow flew into the air and hit the creature right between the eyes, causing it to go limp and fall over dead before it began to crumble into ash and disappear.

Say'ri looked up and saw a thief with orange hair holding up a bow aimed at her direction, "piece of cake."

"Say'ri, are you all right?!" Robin said running to her side. He inspected her leg and gestured at Maribelle to come closer, "it doesn't look deep, but we better have a healer disinfect it just in case. Trust me, you don't want this to spread throughout your leg."

"Robin...what was that?" Say'ri asked still in shock.

"That was a Risen."

"Risen?"

"It's hard to explain what they are exactly, since we don't really know much about them ourselves. The most we could gather is that they are reanimated corpses that are programmed to hunt and kill anything that moves."

"Corpses? But...that's impossible. It violates all natural laws and the will of Naga herself. These creatures are living blasphemy! How...how can they exist?"

"I'm sorry Say'ri, I wish I could answer that question, but I am as lost as you are. All we know is that they are the product of dark magic; very dark magic," Robin said solemnly.

"Do you at least know how to fight them?"

"Don't worry, that we do know; it comes with all the experience," Robin said bitterly as Maribelle finished bandaging her leg and helped her up.

"All right Shepherds, listen up," Chrom called out to the group, "we are dealing with Risens once more, so we proceed as we always did in Ylissea: break up into two groups, a search party and a base team. I want the search party to break up into groups of two or three and search the entire village for survivors. If you find any your main priority is to bring them back to the base party and protect them at all costs. Healers, I want you to remain behind and nurse any wounded we bring; as for the search party, I want all of you to carry an vulnerary or an elixir with you. Hopefully you won't need them, but we can't run that risks with the healers staying behind."

"And remember: we are dealing with creatures that are already dead and who will stop at nothing but the annihilation of all living things. If you see one, do not hesitate and destroy it on sight. We cannot allow them to roam free and attack any more settlements."

* * *

A girl peaked out of the smoldering wreckage of a house, making sure that the risen that had been prowling earlier where gone. She removed her cowl and shook off the dust and debris in her mahogany brown hair and fixed the red cloak that she had draped over her shoulders.

She had arrived to the village a few days ago, having been searching for any one of her friends for months now. The villagers had been more than kind when they took her in, providing her with food and lodge for as long as she needed, most likely because she looked no older than 12. They had told her about the fabled Mila Tree, and how the voce of Naga herself resided in the sanctum located at the top of the tree. She was planning on heading towards there this morning.

But then they appeared out of nowhere; risen, hundreds of them, spawned out of thin air in the outskirts of the town and began to lay waste to the village. The villages put up a brave fight, but they didn't stand a chance against them; even the imperial troops stationed there were cut down by the overwhelming numbers and strength of the enemy. As much as she wanted to help the village, she was powerless in her current condition and with no knowledge on how to properly wield any sort of weapon; she could do nothing but hide and watch in horror as the entire village was slaughtered.

_I need to get out of here immediately. If they find me then I'm as good as dead; without my stone, I don't stand a chance against them. I have to find Lucina and warn her and the rest before it's too late,_ she thought to herself as she sprinted and ducked behind still standing walls and large debris with any luck she will be with mother already. _I need another stone and I need it yesterday._

Without paying much attention she turned around another corner and bumped into something, causing her to stumble back. She looked up and was met with a large, hideous creature slouching over her. It was twice the size of an ordinary man, with greenish yellow skin, and a tattered bag over its head with holes for its eyes and mouth. It lead out a low pitch moan before raising one of its giant claw-like hands and bringing it down on the girl.

"Eeek!" She yelled as she scrambled back just as the creature hit the ground in front of her. She got up and ran as fast as she could in the other direction, "you're lucky I don't have a dragonstone on me! Otherwise you'd be sorry while burning to a cri-OOF!"

She stopped mid sentence as she ran into another large remnant, this one accompanied by three others. She turned around just in time to see the first remnant coming closer, effectively cutting off her only way of escape.

_Oh Naga...this is it she_ thought to herself as the monstrous creatures became to circle her _I'm gonna die. I'm going to die before I ever get to see mother and father again. I won't ever meet that special someone, or get married, or have kids of my own. I'm going to be the youngest manakete in history to kick the bucket!_ She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worse.

"HAAAH!" She heard someone yell. She opened her eyes to see one of the remnants moan in pain as a sword stuck out of its chest. As soon as the sword pulled it the wielder looped the monster's head off, causing it to dissolve into ashes. Once the smoke cleared she could see that her savior wore a familiar blue outfit with matching blue hair.

"Lucina!"

"Nah get out of here now!" The swordmaster yelled charging at the remaining remnants with her sword drawn. Before Nah could react she felt someone pick her up from behind and hoisted her in their lap.

"Don't worry sweetheart," the person behind her in a soothing voice. She looked up to see Sumia smiling down on her, "we'll get you out of here and find your mommy and daddy as soon as we can. You're safe with me little one."

"Little one? I'll have you know I'm, actually-WAH!" Nah suddenly clung for her life as the pegasus leapt into the air and began flying away, "wait! What about Lucina?!"

"Lucina is as strong as her father, so I'm sure she will be able to handle a few remnants herself," Sumia said calmly, though there was a hint of concern in her voice.

Sure enough, Lucina was fighting off the remaining remnants with little difficulty; they may have been larger and perhaps even stronger than her, but she was definitely faster. She ducked and dodge every time they swiped at her, managing to counter each attack with a swipe of her own. She knew that risen and remnants had limits to how much damage their bodies could sustain, and once they reached that limit their bodies simply crumbled to ash. One of remnants lunged at her, but she side stepped out of the way before impaling it in its back. She then pulled out her sword and attacked another one, ducking under its reached and thrusting her blade under its chin and through its head. The final one attempted to take this chance to swipe at her from behind, but she manage to pull her sword out and deflect the blow in time; she pushed the creature back and began to furiously slash at it before ending it with a final stab through the chest. The remnants all fell to the ground as their bodies began to dissolve, all three of them defeated.

Lucina panted, her body still shaking from the adrenaline; she wiped the sweat off her brow and looked up at the direction where her mother and Nah were heading _at least I managed to buy them enough time to get away. With any luck they will meet up with the others._

She was about to sheather her sword when something caught her eye in the distance. She looked closely and saw a small group of risen beginning to gather.

A group of risen carrying bows and arrows.

Lucina's eyes went wide, "NO!" She yelled running towards them.

The creatures took aim at the pegasus knight above them.

"MOTHER LOOK OUT!"

Sumia heard her daughter yelling in the distance; she turned her head around to see what was going on just in time for an arrow to whiz inches from her face. Startled she looked down and saw several risen launching a barrage of arrows at her.

"HOLD ON!" She told Nah as she whipped the reins and clicked her heels, causing the pegasus to begin evasive maneuvering. The pegasus flew higher, swerving and rolling to the best of its ability as arrow after arrow tried to hit it. Sumia held on to the reins tightly with one hand while holding the terrified Nah close the her with the other. She directed Lovebird left and right, doing everything she could to deduce where each arrow was heading for so that she could direct the away from it.

Unfortunately, as skilled as she was, it just wasn't enough.

One of the arrows came from Sumi's blind side, hitting Lovebird in one of her wings. The pegasus shrieked in pain as the wing went limp, causing them to nosedive towards the ground.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Sumia grunted as she reached out for the arrow impaled on the poor creature's wing. If she didn't pull it out soon, then Lovebird would have no chance of pulling itself up before it hit the ground. Finally she managed to get a should of it and yanked it out, causing the creature to scream in pain and the wind the flutter around frantically. Seeing that they were near the ground, Sumia grabbed the reins with both of her hands and pulled them up as hard as she could in order to snap the creature out of its pain induced frenzy. Just as it seemed it was pointless, Lovebird managed to straighten its wing and hold them out both long enough to cushion its landing. The impact caused Sumia and Nah to fall off, but at least it wasn't fatal.

Nah groaned in pain as she struggled to get up; a shot of pain ran through her leg, causing her to gasp in pain and fall back on her knee. She looked at her ankle and saw that it was beginning to swell and turn purple.

"Here, let me help you dear," Sumia grunted painfully, pulling herself up before helping Nah. She lifted the diminutive manakete and placed her on her pegasus, the poor animal having calmed down and currently licking to wound on its wing.

"Lovebird can't carry the both of us with that wound; however she'll be able to fly with only you on her, since you're much smaller and lighter. Just keep on heading straight until you find the rest of the Shepherds. They'll be-NGH!" She cut off mid sentence grabbing her side in pain.

"I can't leave you here alone, you're hurt!" Nah said.

Sumia smiled at her, "it's fine sweety, I think I just bruised some ribs; but don't worry about me, I'm used to these sort of injuries," she took out her lance from its sheath on the side of Lovebird, "I'm tougher than I look. Just let my husband know I'm here, I'll be waiting."

Nah looked like she was about to protest, but then simply nodded as she took the reins, "I promise I'll send help."

"Good. Now do you know how to fly a pegasus?"

"...yes? Kinda? Not really, no..."

"Well no time to learn like the present. Lovebird, away!"

The pegasus neighed and took off, its flight more shaky and slower than before, but flight none the less. Nah grabbed ahold as tight as she could, looking back at Sumia as she grew smaller and smaller the farther she flew.

Sumia heard a low guttural growl behind her; she turned to see pack of risen and remnants beginning to circle around her.

"Wounded and without my pegasus; this might be your best chance boys. Not that I'm going to make it any easier for you," Sumia grip on her lance tightened as she prepared herself.

The largest remnant-most likely the leader of the pack-roared and slammed its fists into the ground. It charge past the others straight at Sumia, running on all fours like a crazed beast. Sumia ran up to it, but suddenly cringed and fell down to her knees. The monster saw this opportunity and came down on her...

Only Sumia thrust her lance straight into the creature's face, using its weight and momentum against it while holding her position. The monster thrashed as the spear drove deeper and deeper, unable to pull away.

"Gotcha."

The pegasus knight pulled out her spear, twirled it behind her, and charged at the remaining remnants. The monsters slashed and swiped at her, but even with her injury Sumia was able to fend them off. Using her lance she was able to parry their attacks and then stab them repeatedly while keeping her distance. One of the creatures tried to come at her from behind, but she thrusted her spear behind her without turning around, followed by her pulling it out and slashing another remnant across the face with its tip.

A flash of steel caught her eye as she brought her spear up just in time to deflect a risen's cleaver. She held her ground against the monster, pushing it back and then thrusting her spear into its gut multiple times. As the creature dissolved into ash she turned around and began fighting off the other weapon carrying risen enclosing her.

She managed to held off on her own fine, until her side began to flare up in pain again. She tried to ignore it, but suddenly she felt her right side of her body seize up, causing her to drop her lance. One of the risen took this opportunity to lunge at her with its own spear. Sumia tried to get out of the way, but wasn't fast enough and the weapon penetrated the edge of her armor stabbing her clean through her side.

"GAH!" Sumia gritted in pain; she grabbed the creature's spear before it could pull it out, and forced it to let go with a clean right hook that knocked it out of its feet. She stumbled back, holding the spear in place to avoid blood loss; the spear had gone clean through her, but it was only her side and fortunately it hadn't hit anything vital. And, if anything, she was thankful that it hadn't gone through her midsection, or else she would have lost something even more precious.

She walked back into a wall, regulating her breath and focusing hard in order to avoid going into shock. She looked up and saw that more risen had appeared, most likely due to the commotion of the fight, and were beginning to descend upon her. She was faced with two choices: attempt to break through them and make a run for it, or pull the lance out of her and use it to fend them off hoping that help came before she died from blood loss. She knew that both of those choices were risky and with low chance of success; but she was out of options.

She took a deep breath and grabbed the shaft of the lance.

Suddenly a blue blur jumped down on one of the risen, driving a sword through its head and impaling in on the ground. The figure pulled the blade out and rushed to Sumia's side.

"Mother! Are you all right?!" Lucina said frantically as she looked at her mother's wound.

"Lucina?! What are you doing here?! You're suppose to be back with the others!"

"I saw you get shot down, and I came here as fast as I could. Do not worry, I am here now! I shall defend you with my life at all costs!" The princess exclaimed standing up and readying her blade against the risen closing on them.

"Lucina no! You have to get out of here, you can't fight them all yourself! I won't let anything happen to my daughter; I shall fight with you!" The pegasus knight exclaimed grabbing the lance and beginning to pull it out.

"Mother stop..."

Sumia looked up at her daughter.

"If you pull that out your wound will begin to bleed profusely, and you might not make it before you get to the clerics. You have fought bravely on your own, but now it is my turn. I shall make sure that none of these vile beasts come near you. Because...because..."

Lucina gripped Falchion tightly.

"BECAUSE I REFUSE TO LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

* * *

The castle gate was shaking and creaking, its wooden frame beginning to break. The horde of risen outside were attempting to break it down at all cost, tearing it bit by bit. The majority of the citizens in the capital had been sheltered beforehand in the castle while the Ylissean army was sent out to fight to risen; however they were unable to hold off the ever growing number of enemies, and as a result many citizens had been caught in the mist of the invasion. The city laid destroyed, burning to the ground, with only the royal castle still standing.

And now they had come for it too.

"I want every able knight to help with the evacuation! Take everyone through the underground escape route and head towards Regna Ferox! Your priority is to make sure everyone gets out of here alive!" Sumia ordered the soldiers in the courtyard. Of the Ylissean knights there only remained a small band of knights and her own platoon of pegasus knights. The rest of the army had been picked off little by little by the ever increasing number of risen throughout the land.

"Mother!" Sumia heard someone call behind her. She turned to see a twelve year old Lucina running towards her, followed by a ten year old Cynthia amidst all of the chaos around them.

"Lucina, why are you still here?! I thought I told you to leave with the others and go with Lissa."

"No! I want to stay, I can fight too!" The little girl said defiantly.

"Lucina listen to me! You need to get out of here right now; you can't fight these things, and I need you to take care of your sister."

"But...what about you?" Cynthia asked.

"I can't go with you; it is my duty as Queen of Ylisse and commander of the first division of pegasus knights to defend the castle; and someone has to hold them off while the people make their way out."

"No! You can't stay! We already lost daddy, we don't want to lose you too!" Cynthia wailed as she clung to her mother.

"Cynthia please. You must-"

*CRASH*

They were cut off by the sound of wood breaking. They looked up and saw a a remnant claw and head bursting through the gate, screeching as it continued to tear at the gate.

Realizing that they were out of time, Sumia grabbed both of her children and hoisted them upon Lovebird, "listen to me you two; get as far away from here as possible. Lovebird will fly you to the outskirts of the castle, and then you need to find the others and follow them to Regna Ferox. Aunt Lissa will be there, she'll take care of you."

"Come with us! If you stay here you'll...you'll..." Lucina couldn't finish that sentence.

Sumia smiled at them and kissed their hands, "I'll always be with you. Just remember that I love you both more than anything in the world. Lovebird, away!"

Before the girls could protest the pegasus reigned back and took flight, speeding away from the courtyard.

"Mother!"

"Mommy!"

Sumia watched as her daughters flew away from the castle. At the very least she knew that they would be safe. The rest of the knights had already evacuated with the citizens, meaning that she was the only one left in the castle.

Her and the unwanted guests.

*CRASH*

She grabbed her lance and walked to middle of the middle of the courtyard, facing the breaking gate with more and more risen and remnants breaking through the wood, tearing and screeching as they kept tearing at the door.

"I am Sumia, Queen of Ylisse, Captain of the first division Pegasus Knights, and keeper of this castle. Like my husband before me, it is my duty to defend the kingdom of Ylisse from all those who would bring it harm, " she raised her lance at the still screeching risen, "as long as I draw breath, Castle Ylisse will stand."

*CRASH*

"As long as the people of Ylisse live, I shall stand before them and shield them from all harm."

*CRASH*

"And as long as my children are alive, there is hope for tomorrow."

"CRASH*

The monsters finally broke down the gate and all swarmed at her.

"NOW HAVE AT THEE!" Sumia yelled as she charged to meet them headfirst.

Meanwhile Lovebird had landed in the outskirts of the castle, at the royal cemetery. Lucina immediately got off and began pulling at the creature's reins.

"Lovebird please, we have to go and get mother!" Lucina pleaded pulling the reins to no avail.

"Don't you love mommy? You have to save her!" Cynthia asked.

The princess continued to pull the reins will all of her strength; the horse didn't budge, looking at Lucina with a sad and solemn face. Eventually Lucina slipped and fell back, letting go of the reins in the process.

She looked up angrily at the pegasus, "why?! Why won't you move?!"

The horse snorted softly as it walked up to her and picked her gently from the back of her collar. Lucina shook away from it and stepped back.

*BOOM*

Lucina turned around at the sound of an explosion that rocked the ground itself; she looked up in horror of the sight of one of the castle walls being completely blown off, followed by immense pillars of flames coming out of the hole.

"MOTHER!" She yelled running towards the castle. She had to go back and help her, go back and save her; but first she needed a weapon.

And she knew where to find one.

She ran to the burial ground where they had ceremoniously placed her father's sword after failing to find his body. A top of the mound stood Falchion, the tip of the blade buried in the middle and the hilt reaching up to the skies.

_Falchion is a blade that few can actually wield; being part of the royal lineage is not enough, and in the hands of the wrong person Falchion is no better than a butter knife_ Chrom's voice rang in Lucina's head as she grabbed the hilt of the sword, _even I don't know what makes a person worthy of wielding Falchion; all I know is that, in the end, it's the sword that makes that choice._

Lucina pulled the sword with all of her might, but it refused to budge.

"Father...please...let lose your sword," Lucina begged, tears forming in her eyes, "I need it to save mother...please!"

With one final pull the sword slid out of the ground, causing Lucina to fall back. She looked at the blade in her hand, which began to glow faintly. She tightened her grip on the hilt and picked herself up, running towards the castle.

About twenty feet away she stopped, falling onto her knees as she looked up in despair. The entire castle was ablaze, fire and smoke engulfing the entire structure.

She was too late.

* * *

"I stood by helpless as I watch the castle burn, unable to move from that very spot; to this day I can still feel the heat of those flames on my face. That was the last time I ever saw you. Back then I was but a child who could only run away as her mother stood behind to fight to her last breath."

"But I am not a child anymore," she growled charging at the oncoming risen.

"HAH!" Lucina yelled as she immediately looped off the head of one of the risen in of strike. She deflected the blow of another one and then thrusted her sword between its eyes. She pulled it out just in time to duck under the attack of another one, impaling it from under its chin and clean through its head. Another risen tried to cleave her, but she sidestepped out of the way before slashing it across the face and then downward through its torso. Three of them tried to gang up on her with spear, but she simply cut off the head of all the spears before proceeding to do the same with their heads. One of the risen came at her from behind, but she manage simple thrusted Falchion behind her without even looking, stabbing it in the gut; she then pulled out Falchion just in time to slice another risen straight down the middle.

Risen after risen came after her, some in pairs or in threes, but they couldn't even lay a finger on her. She took them all down single handedly, her determination and anger fueling her past the point where fatigue would have taken its toll. She smashed through their weapons and even their armor, Falchion cutting and piercing through like a hot nail through butter. The princess continued her assault, all while Sumia watched in shock from a distance. She had never seen anyone-much less her own daughter-fight with in such a rage induced frenzy.

And in truth, it frightened her.

When only one risen remained, Lucina jumped into the air and brought the full force of her sword down its chest, impaling it on the ground and stabbing it over and over until it turned into ash. She clutched Falchion tightly, looking down where the risen had been before letting out a loud cry of anger before bringing down her sword one last time.

Panting, she got up and slowly walked back towards Sumia, her legs shaking and her body beginning to grow heavy. She knelt before her, wiping the sweat and blood from her face and breathing hard, "mother...let's get...you to...the clerics..."

Sumia didn't respond, Instead she gently wrapped her arms around Lucina and pulled her close.

"Mother?...we have...to go..."

Sumia didn't answer, instead she kissed the top of her daughter's head softly, "I'm so sorry Lucina... I should have realized that you were carrying all of that guilt and anger with you all of these years. I can see now that it's been eating you alive inside, that you've been trying to hold it all in and hide it from your father and I. But you don't have to do that anymore; we're here for you, I'm here for you. Don't feel the need to just store all of that anger inside of you ever again. I don't want to see my daughter be consumed by it and turn into something she's not. I promise you-I swear to you-that I wont leave you again."

"...thank you mother," Lucina said quietly hugging Sumia.

"Hyah! Ha!" Kjelle yelled driving her spear through three remnants at a time. She then proceeded to lift her spear up with all remnants still on it, and fling them aside upon another pack of risen as if they were but a sack of potatoes.

"Har har! Now that's my girl!" Vaike lauged cleaving another risen in half before chucking a hand ax at an oncoming remnant, "you really are a chip off the old Vaike!"

"Don't get distracted you goof," Sully said while galloping at a griffin riding risen before launching her javelin and knocking it clean off its ride. She pulled out her sword from its sheath and brought it down another remnant's head. Unfortunately, she didn't notice another remnant sneaking up behind her.

"Mother look out!" Kjelle jumped in front of Sully before the remnant swiped its decrepit claw at the knight. Part of the armor was torn off, with the claws raking across Kjelle's chest and the lower part of her neck.

"GAH!" Kjelle snarled as she ran her spear through the remnant.

"KJELLE!" Sully screamed getting off her horse and helping her daughter.

"KID YOU ALL RIGHT?! STAY OUT OF THE LIGHT!" Vaike yelled, pulling out his vulnerary and beginning to clear Kjelle's wound.

"I'm fine...barely...a scratch...ngnh," Kjelle cringed in pain, her wound beginning to ooze yellow liquid.

"Damn it all, that bloody risen was poisoned!" Sully swore as she removed what was left of Kjelle's armor and helped Vaike clean the still dripping wound, "a vulnerary isn't gonna cut it; she needs real medical attention and she needs it now!"

"I'm sorry...mother...I guess...I was just...a burden..." Kjelle panted, her face turning pale.

"Horse dung kid, you save my hide; and I don't ever want to here a daughter of mine refer themselves as a burden. Now let's get your arse to them healers before you die on us," Sully whispered, placing her arm under Kjelle, who was struggling to keep her eyes open, and helped her get on the horse, "Vaike, give me a hand here."

Vaike didn't say anything, his gaze instead looking past them.

"Oy, muscle for brains, I'm talking for you."

Vaike still didn't aswer, his eyes growing wide.

Sully turned to the direction Vaike was facing, "aw damn it..."

Before them stood a horde of risen and remnants charging straight at them; they numbered in the hundred, the size of a small army. They were still several meters away from them, but they were closing in fast.

"We just can't catch a break today..."

"Vaike listen to me; get on the horse and get Kjelle out of here," Sully ordered pulling out her sword, "I'll hold them off."

"What?! Are you crazy woman?! You can't stand against them by yourself!"

"Vaike this is no time to argue! If we all try to run they'll just catch up to us and kill us all; and someone has to warn Chrom and the others before they get ambushed by them, otherwise we're going to have a lot of casualties amongts the Shepherds. If I stay back, I'll be able to hold them off long enough for you and Kjelle to reach the others. Have them send back up as soon as they can, preferably in large numbers."

"They're going to kill you! This isn't stalling them, it's a suicide mission! You can't expect to stand here by your own!"

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I am Sully, knight of Ylisse and top fighter of the Shepherds! I could take on our commander and three other Shepherds single handedly; it's gonna take more than a few dead chumps to put me under. Now get the hell out of here before I shove this sword where the sun don't shine!"

Vaike looked at his wife, then turned to see his unconscious daughter a top of the horse. His mind was racing, unsure of what to do next.

Then he made a decision.

"HYAH!" He yelled as he slapped the horses rump hard. The creatures reigned back in pain before galloping at top speed away from the battlefield and towards the direction of the healers.

"That blasted beasted better not drop my daughter," Vaike mutter grabbing his ax.

"You idiot! Why did you do that for?! I told you to get out of-mmmph!"

Sully was cut off when Vaike pulled her close as planted a kiss on her lips. When he pulled back he looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"I said it before and I'll say it again; I ain't gonna leave your side babe. When we got hitched I promised you that my life was yours, and that I'd follow you to the darkest corners of the afterlife itself; and I never break a promise."

"I love you Sully; and if this is where you will make your last stand, then I will stand with you."

"...you moron..." Sully said softly as she leaned her head on his chest, "why can't you ever do as you're told?"

Vaike laugh, "guess the Vaike is just selfish like that."

"Well Mr. Selfish, you ain't getting off that easy," Sully said pulling away and readying her sword, "I swear if you drop dead before me, I'm kicking your arse in the afterlife."

"Ha! As if the Vaike will lose so quickly! If I die before you it will be by shielding you from an attack with my manly muscles," Vaike laughed standing next to her and twirling his ax.

"Screw you! I'll probably take half of these creeps by myself!"

"Oh yeah? Well the Vaike will take half, plus one!"

"...I hope Kjelle will forgive us for this."

"She's a tough kid. I'm sure understand that what we did was for her; after all, she does take after her mother, and she is the greatest knight that ever lived."

Sully smiled at Vaike, "I love ya, ya dumb lug."

Vaike grinned as the risen horde was almost upon them, "let's do this."

"For Ylisse."

"For the Shepherds."

"For Kjelle," they both said before charging straight at the enemy.

* * *

"Status report. How many survivors?" Chrom asked when the Shepherds had regrouped at the outskirts of the village.

"One, the girl that Sumia and Lucina managed to save," Robin reported grimly.

"Dear Naga, only one..." Say'ri said softly.

"That's more than what we usually get in these sorts of situations."

Say'ri looked up at Robin, "surely you jest..."

Robin didn't answer.

Say'ri began to fell lightheaded, causing her to lean over one of the group's horses for support, "this sort of devastation, this carnage, how can something like this even be possible? Those creatures that we encountered, those monsters that seemed to have crawled out of the darkest depths of a twisted mind's nightmare; their mere existence is a crime against nature, against everything that is sacred in Naga's name. How...how could such abominations exists?"

"Again, we don't know much; but we do know that it has something to do with the Grimeal."

"But to think that we would find Risen out here in Valm, it is quite the worrying turn of events," Chrom said somberly, "If Grima's influence and power is growing to the part where not even Valm is safe, then we are getting closer and closer to the ruined future that Lucina warned us about. Now more than ever we must make haste and end this war as soon as possible so we can locate the remaining gemstones to complete the rite of awakening. This may be the first risen attack in Valm, but I fear that it may not be the last."

"Chrom!" They heard someone cry behind them. They turned to see Lissa running towards them at full speed.

"Lissa? Is there something wrong? Is Sumia-"

"She's fine, don't worry. We managed to close the wound and stop the bleeding; fortunately the lance didn't hit anything vital. But that's not the problem. We just did a headcount and we are missing Sully's team. No one's sen them since we split up."

"Then get a search party ready and go-" Chrom was cut off by the sound of hooves galloping towards them. He looked at the direction where the noise was coming from, "wait, I think that might be Sully's horse. Thank Naga I was worried there for a moment."

"Chrom...something's not right," Robin said, his tone filled with concern, "that's not Sully..."

The horse finally came to a halt once it reached the rest of the Shepherds, panting and its face covered in sweat. On top of it Kjelle was slouched over its neck, her breath erratic and her skin grayish green.

"Kjelle!" Chrom yelled as he and Robin helped the girl off the horse and laid her on the ground, "stay with us! Come on, answer me!" He lightly slapped her cheek, hoping to get a response, "Lissa get over her now!"

Lissa wasted no time and knelt next to the unconscious girl. She removed the tattered clothes in the way and began to inspect the wound, "it's a remnant wound, most likely poisoned. The poison has begun spreading through the body quickly, and it's heading for the heart; I'm going to need Maribelle and Libra for this, and I need them now," Lissa ordered pulling out an antidote from her robes and helping Kjelle drink it.

"Right, I'll go get them immediately," Chrom nodded as he got up to go search for the two.

"Don't worry Kjelle. We have three of the best healers in all of Ylisse amongst our troops; you'll be as good as new," Robin attempted to console her while Lissa began working with her staff to ward of the poison from her vital areas.

Kjelle's eyes began to flutter, "father...mother...help them..." She groaned.

"What?" Robin asked as his blood turned to ice, "Kjelle, what happened to Vaike and Sully? Where are they?!"

"Risen...abush...too many...alone..." The knight struggle to cough out.

_No...NO!_

Robin jumped upon Sully's horse and cracked the reins, "HYAH!"

The horse reared up before galloping back towards the direction that it had come from.

"Robin?! Where are you going?! It's too dangerous for you to go alone!" Lissa called in vain.

Robin ignored the princess and had the horse continue its course as fast as it could.

_Please no, not again. Naga, I beg of you, don't let it happen again._

After what seemed like an eternity the horse finally came to a halt; Robin was about to crack the reins again when he looked up at the sight before him, causing him to drop them in complete shock.

There laid hundred of Risen and Remnants sprawled in front of him. They were slowly turning into ash, as if they had only been defeated recently. However, there were two bodies that were not turning into ash, but where covered in wounds and were not moving; one of them wearing the remains of a bright red knight's armor, and the other one still clutching his ax tightly.

"No..."

Suddenly, Vaike's body began to stir as he let out a loud cough.

"VAIKE!" Robin got off the horse and ran towards his friend. When he reached him he let out a gasps, "oh gods..."

Up close Vaike looked even worse; his chest and arms were completely shredded, his whole body was covered in blood and dirt, and his face was a mess of blood and still bleeding wounds. He coughed weakly, blood trickling out of the corners of his mouth.

"Someone...there?" He rasped weakly.

"Vaike it's me, Robin!" Robin said kneeling down next to him.

"Robin, eh? Sorry...can't see...much..."

"Don't talk, you need you save your strength," Robin pulled out his vulnerary and began to remove the lid, "the clerics will be here soon enough. You're going to be okay."

"Stop..."

Robin looked down at Vaike, whose breath was becoming shallower and shallower.

"The Vaike's...done for...don't waste...medicine...one me..."

"Don't talk like that!" Robin yelled desperately, "You're the Vaike! You're going to be the greatest warrior in all of the realm! You're going to beat Chrom in a fight someday! You're going to become a hero that everyone looks up to! You're...you're going to be okay..."

Vaike chuckled weakly before wincing in pain, "heh...that would...have been nice...but the Vaike...has no regrets...I'll go out...like a...hero at least..."

"Vaike please...just let me...I'll think of...I can..." Robin couldn't finish.

"Tell Chrom...that I'm sorry...it's up to...you two...to carry the..torch now...promise me...you'll always remember...the Vaike..."

"...of course Vaike. How could you even suggest otherwise?" Robin said softly.

"Heh...thank bud..."

"Sully...where is she?"

Robin looked at Sully's body, unsure of how to answer that question. In the end, he knew that deep down Vaike already knew the answer. He gently moved vaiked head towards the direction where she was, "she's right there Vaike. She right next to you."

Grunting in pain, Vaike gathered the last of his strengths and reached out towards Sully. His hand grabbed nothing but air and dirt the first few times, until finally finding her hand; he took it into his own and squeezed it.

"See babe? I told you...I'd always be...by your side..."

With those final words Vaike let out a sigh as his head fell to the side and his arm went limp, but never let go of Sully's hand.

Robin didn't move, his mind struggling to process the reality before him. Eventually he reached out and gently closed Vaiked eye. He then took off his cloak and used it to cover the both of them together.

He felt something splash on his cheek. He looked up and say the sky turning gray as rain began to fall. He looked down again as his cheeks began to drip with water.

But it wasn't rain that was pouring down his face.

**Author's Note: welp, here it is. My longest chapter to date (I think). Let's see we got a dream sequence, some nice mother daughter bonding, some training, risen fights, a new futures kid, and...two deaths.**

**GOD DAMN IT!**

**Yeah it was one of THOSE chapters, where we lost two characters at the same time. I'll be honest, this was NOT an easy chapter to write. I struggled for the longest time deciding who was going to die, how they were going to die, all that stuff. When I narrowed it down to Vaike and Sully, I was unsure which one was going to kick the bucket. In the end I decided that, for the narrative, they both had to go. And before you call me heartless, bear in mind that not only were they two of my favorite characters, but they were also one of my favorite pairings.**

**Actually that just makes it worse, doesn't it?**

**Well anyway, next chapter is looking promising no? Lot's of grief to go around and what not.**

**Oh just a quick side note, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Robin does not know that Validar is his father yet. I know that seems trivial but trust me, the reveal comes into play later. Just wanted to put that out there.**

**So what do you think? If this chapter as bad as it seems? Has this story jumped the shark? Leave comments and critiques down below.**

**See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Well?" Chrom asked his second in command.

"Forgive me Lord Chrom, but it appears that Robin is not present," Frederick responded. It was the morning after the Shepherds had responded to the Risen attack in the nearby village. They had decided to remain at the Mila tree for one more day-with Lady Tiki's permission-in order to hold a proper ceremony for Sully and Vaike. With Libra and Brady's help they had managed to clean the bodies and arrange them properly for the ceremony.

All of the Shepherds and many members of the Ylissean army were present and waiting; even Kjelle, who had only woken up a few hours earlier, insisted in coming; despite Lissa begging her to stay and rest it was all in vain for the girl would not be swayed. She stood next to Lucina, not saying a word as she looked at her parents with a deadpan expression. She didn't talk, she didn't cry, she didn't make a single sound. Lucina was worried about her, but remained quiet and instead simply stood by her side in case she needed her.

"I was afraid that he might do this," Chrom sighed.

"Do you wish for me to go search for him milord?"

"No; we have a ceremony to carry out."

"Chrom, are you sure about that?" Lissa asked nervously, "these are Sully and Vaike we're talking about. How would Robin feel if he didn't get to say goodbye to them? I still think we should try to find him and bring him here."

"The issue is not about finding him Lissa; in fact, I know exactly where he is. The problem is that he doesn't want to be here."

Before Lissa could ask him about that last part Chrom pulled out the speaker scroll he bought from Anna and cleared his throat, "I would like to thank you all for coming here today. The loss of a comrade-in-arms is never easy, as I'm sure you all know well by now. But the loss of a friend, of a true friend, is harder still. Sully and Vaike were more than just members of the Shepherds and the Ylissean army; they were integral in the lives of many, if not all, members of this army. Their dedication and drive to help others, regardless of who they were or what station they held, is part of the reason many of our men and women continue to fight to this day. They were the type of people who would jump headfirst into battle if it meant helping those in need, no matter what the odds were like. And even in the end, they held true to their convictions and beliefs, and stood tall and proud for the sake of their country, their friends, and their loved ones."

"I have know Vaike and Sully for almost all of my life. We have been through a lot together, and I owe them for more than I could possibly express in just a few words."

"I first met Sully when her family came over for my sister's coming of age ceremony. I thought that, being the daughter of one of the most respected noble families of Ylisse, she would be just like every other high class and noble girl I had met; a left hook across my jaw after I asked her why she wasn't wearing a dress quickly changed that. Over time we grew close, and I came to see her like both a sister and a dear friend. We had many experiences during that time; we laughed, we cried, we fought, and laughed again. She was the first sparring partner I ever had, and she would remain as my sparring partner for years to come. Sometimes I would win, and many times she would win. She taught me that there was no obstacle that couldn't be overcome, no limits that couldn't be broken; with hard work and an iron will, one could be anything they wanted. She also taught me that the easy way is never the best way, that working hard to earn something will always be better than just having it handed over to you. When she finally earned her knighthood after years of service and training, she had never felt more proud in all her life; and neither had I. That same day I asked her to become one of the first official members of the Shepherds, knowing that she would always represent and uphold the ideals we fought for everyday; and she never let me down. I had always thought that she would remain by my side even after I stepped down as exhalt, both as a knight and a dear friend. Now...now I can't help but feel that a part of me will always be missing."

Chrom paused for a second, feeling a lump building on his throat. He took a deep breath to compose himself and continued.

"When I first met Vaike, I didn't really like him; he was loud, brash, and had an ego bigger than the capital. So when he challenged me to a duel, I accepted solely to beat some sense into him and hopefully bring him down a peg. When the fight was over and I had knocked the practice sword out of his hand, he did something that took me by surprise: he said it was the most fun he'd ever had and that he looked forward for the next round. He claimed that we were eternal rivals, and that he would train day and night so that he would become a warrior that was strong enough to defeat me. Ever since then we trained and sparred together, with Vaike never giving up until I literally knocked the wind out of him. And yet he was never mad about his losses; after every match he would insist on grabbing a drink or something to eat so that we could just sit around and talk. Despite how awful I was with him when we met, he never held it against me and always treated me the way he saw me: as a friend. Vaike taught me that in real life there are no differences between people. Class and status are but man made constructs that mean nothing in the real world, and that a man born in a castle could easily be friends with a man born in a shack. More importantly, however, was what he taught me about a man's dream. He taught me that a man must always have dream to strive for, something to fuel him to keep on moving forward and give it all he's got, no matter how bleak and hopeless it may seem; and that no man, no matter who he is, can reach his dream without having others to support him along the way. Vaike always dreamed of becoming a great warrior whose name would live on across the land, and I swear I will ensure that his dream comes to fruition."

"Before we proceed with final part of the ceremony, I wish to ask if there is someone else who wishes to say some final words to our fallen comrades?" Chrom looked at Kjelle, "any last goodbyes that someone may want to extend?"

Kjelle looked up from where her parents were laid, but didn't say anything.

"Kjelle?" Lucina asked softly.

The knight got up and walked towards her parents without uttering a word. When she reached them she gently took Sully and Vaike's hand and squeezed them.

"Goodbye..." She said quietly with her eyes closed. She let go of them before walking back to her seat.

Chrom nodded at Frederick, who grabbed two unlit torches and handed one to Chrom. At the same time Libra and Brady gently carried Sully and Vaike over to a funeral pyre that had been prepared for the occasion.

As Frederick began to light the torches Chrom cleared his throat, "Vaike and Sully had only one request should...should they fall in battle. They asked that rather than being buried, they wanted to be given a proper warrior's send off; and in honor of two of the greatest warriors that I had the privilege to fight alongside with, I shall follow their last request."

Once the torches were lit Frederick and Chrom brought them down upon the pyre, which caught fire almost immediately; the entire procession watched silently as the flames grew brighter and stronger, until they completely consumed both Vaike and Sully and blocked them out of view.

Chrom turned to face Virion, who was standing with a battalion of archers behind them, and gave him a small nod.

"Archers! Present, arms!" Virion called out as he pulled out his own bow while the rest followed suite, "Draw! Aim! Fire!" They all released a barrage of arrows that flew in perfect formation before landing around the still burning funeral pyre.

The crowd stood up and bowed their heads in respect, the silence only interrupted by the occasional sniffle or sob amongst them; there wasn't a single dry eye in the entire procession, even as the pyre began to dwindle and the ash began to scatter amongst the winds. Once the fire finally died out there remained nothing left of the funeral pyre or the bodies placed in them.

Chrom looked up at the sky, "goodbye guys...may Naga guide your spirits into the next life."

Sumia walked next to him and took his hand in hers, "that was beautiful Chrom."

Chrom didn't respond, his gaze not moving from the sky. He then took a deep breath and faced the rest of the Shepherds and soldiers gathered.

"I thank you all for being here today. I ask that you all go and rest, for we will not be leaving the Mila Tree until tomorrow."

The attendees nodded and slowly began to disperse.

Lucina walked up to Chrom, "Father, are you all right?"

"Yeah...yeah I'll be fine," Chrom responded softly, "you need not worry about me Lucina."

"But of course I'm worried father; I know how close you, Vaike, and Sully were, and I know what it's like to lose...to lose someone near and dear to you. I just want you to know that just like you were there for me, I will also be here for you father."

"Lucina," Chrom wrapped his arms around his daughter and squeezed her gently, "you are a wonderful and thoughtful daughter. I can never thank you enough for everything you've done, and I am more than grateful for your concern; but I promise you, I'll be fine. Your father is made of strong stuff, remember?"

"Father..."

"But there is one thing you can do."

Lucina looked up at Chrom, "what is it?"

Chrom gestured towards where Kjelle had been standing earlier, though she was long gone by then, "if anyone needs a shoulder to lean on, it's her; and I think you're the most capable one present to do so. You've know her the longest, and you will know what to say to her. Go to your friend Lucina, comfort her in her hour of need."

Lucina nodded, "of course father," she gave him a small bow and left to search for Kjelle.

"Now I just have to go find Robin," Chrom muttered to himself.

"Chrom wait," Sumia intercetped him.

"Sumia? What is it?"

"Chrom, please don't hold it in."

"What? Sumia, listen to me, I said I was fine-"

Sumia reached up and touched Chrom's cheek gently, "Chrom..."

Chrom looked at his wife, whose soft amber eyes seemed to look deep into him. He felt all of the feelings that he had been holding in during the funeral beginning to well up inside of him, and that he was unable to hold them in anymore. He felt his eyes beginning to water as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Sumia embraced her husband closely, "it's okay honey."

Chrom finally broke down as he fell down to his knees, unable to stop the tears from streaming down his face. He suddenly felt small and weak, like a child who was lost in a forest without knowing what to do or where to go next. He had lost two of his closest friends, and it felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest bare handed. He leaned his head on his wife's stomach, his only support and anchor that was holding him together, and continue to cry softly.

Sumia held Chrom's head gently, her own eyes watering and her voice cracking as she comforted him, "there, there. Let it all out."

"Sumia...please...stay with me...don't leave..." Chrom whispered.

"Don't worry; I'll stay here as long as you need."

"No..."

Chrom brushed with his hand the scar that Sumia had gained yesterday.

"Please...don't leave me..."

* * *

"Hah! Hyah! HAAA!" Kjelle grunted, sweat pouring down her forehead. She had gone to her tent and grabbed her training gear after the funeral had ended, and she was currently wearing her padded armor while practicing her offensive stances and thrusts. She gripped her lance tightly and changed her stance, preparing herself for another barrage of attacks on the dummy in front of her.

"Working hard?" She heard someone ask behind her.

"Not now Lucina," Kjelle grunted without turning around.

"Perhaps it would be best if you rested for today Kjelle." Lucina said calmly as she walked up to her friend, "you just recovered from a serious injury, and your body needs to recover properly."

"I'm fine, just let me train in peace," Kjelle said, launching another barrage of attacks at the dummy, focusing on the chest and head in particular.

"Kjelle I...I want to say something that will help you get through this. As your friend I want to be able to comfort you, to say that I know what you must be feeling, that you must be in a great deal of pain right now. That it's not easy losing your parents, something that we are more than familiar with. But losing you're parents twice...I can't even begin to imagine what that must feel like. All I can do is offer you a shoulder to lean on and an ear to listen to whatever you might want to say."

Kjelle stopped and turned to face Lucina, her face hard and showing no emotion at all, "there is nothing to talk about. My parents are dead. Now leave me alone."

Lucina was left dumbstruck by what Kjelle had said and how she had said it; it was true that her friend was never to most open and emotional of them, but she was by no means an unfeeling slab of stone.

"Kjelle you don't mean that."

"I said beat it," Kjelle turned back and focused her attention on the practice dummy.

"...your stance is all wrong."

"...what?" Kjele asked coldly, turning to face Lucina.

"You're stance, it's all wrong; that plus your sloppy footwork is affecting your performance. You are only fighting at half capacity, and that is being generous," Lucina pointed out.

"Luci, I like you. I really do; but don't you dare try and lecture me about my form right now," Kjelle growled raising her lance at Lucina.

"I am simply trying to help," Lucina responded calmly without breaking eye contact, "you are a great fighter, but you tend to let your mind be clouded and it often affects your performance such as right now."

"Shut. Up."

"If you don't fix these problems and charge into battle as you are now, you will be more a burden than an asset," Lucina finished to drive her point home.

That last remark made Kjelle's pupils dilate and her nostrils flare in anger, "that's it!" She tore off her training armor and tossed it on the ground with a loud thud, "you! Me! Spar! NOW!" She roared.

"Gladly," Lucina pulled out Falchion and took her stance, "ready when you are Kjelle."

Before Lucina even finished her statement Kjelle was already upon her, driving her lance at full force down on the princess. Lucina parried the attack with the flat end of her sword, pushing outward and causing Kjelle to lose her balance. She then brought down her own weapon at the knight, who rolled out of the way before it made contact.

Kjelle snarled and jumped to her feet, launching a barrage of thrusts at Lucina; the princess ducked and sidestepped as fast as she could, the knight keeping her well on her feet. Kjelle gripped her lance tightly before swinging it sideways like a mace, catching Lucina off guard and hitting her with the shaft on her side. She grunted in pain but then grabbed the lance before pulling Kjelle close and kneeing her in the stomach, causing the air to be knocked out of her. The young knight gritted her teeth and held her ground, pulling the lance away and swiping the tip at Lucina's chest; the princess brought up Falchion just in time to parry the attack, pushing back until her face was inches from Kjelle's.

"Come on Kjelle, I know you can do better than this," she whispered to her friend.

"Stuff it," Kjelle hissed back before she pushed the princes off. She twirled her lance in the air and performed a vertical slash downward. Lucina simply side stepped to the side, causing the lance to hit nothing but air, and the slashed her own sword parallel to the ground, causing Kjelle to block with the shaft of her spear. Unfortunately this left her legs wide open, allowing Lucina to sweep them with her own legs, causing the knight to fall back with a loud thud.

Lucina pointed Falchion at Kjelle's chest, "do you yiel-AH!" She was suddenly cut off when Kjelle launched another thrust aimed at her head, close enough to slice off a few hairs from her side. Taken aback Lucina let her guard down enough for Kjelle kicked her in the stomach and then get back up. As the princess fell to her knee, struggling to catch her breath, Kjelle raised her lance and plunged it downward at Lucina's leg. Lucina parried the blow with the broadside of Falchion, holding on the both ends of the other side with her bare hands; Kjelle's kept putting pressure on her, causing the edges of Falchion to dig into her palms and blood to trickle down her arm.

"Any more smart comments princess?" Kjelle snarled, continuing to push down on Lucina.

"Just the one: watch your step," Lucina flipped her blade sideways and stepped to the side, causing Kjelle to stumble forward at full force; Lucina planted her foot in between Kjelle's, causing her to trip and fall face first into the ground. Kjelle grabbed her lance and turned around to continue, only for Lucina to knock it out of her hand and then pin her arm down hard with her knee. She then brought the tip of her sword up and held it merely inches from Kjelles throat.

"Yield," Lucina said sternly in between breaths, sweat pouring down her face.

Kjelle just glared at her, panting hard as her own face dripped sweat onto the ground. She tried to pull her arm out from under Lucina's knee, but the princess simply applied more pressure on her wrist, causing her to cringe and cry out in pain; she then pinned Kjelle's other arm with her free knee, straddling her chest while still holding her sword at her throat.

"I said yield!"

"Get off me!"

"I will one you yield and admit defeat!"

"Not until I wipe that smug look on your face," Kjelle growled as she continued to struggle in vain.

"Kjelle it's over; I have knocked your weapon out of your hands and you can't get out of this hold. Admit defeat and I shall remove myself."

"I . WILL. NOT."

"There is no shame in admitting defeat Kjelle. We both know that you are an exceptionally skilled fighter, but that you are still unable to defeat me in combat. It has been the same since we were children, so why are you so stubborn all of the sudden?"

"Shut up."

"Your form was sloppy and all over the place, you let anger drive your every move, and for as powerful as your attacks were I was able to deflect or evade them with minimal effort. That is not how you fight, you are better than that. I know it and you know it."

"I said shut up!"

"Then tell me why you are acting the way that you are?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S MY FAULT THAT THEY'RE DEAD!"

There it was. What Lucina had been waiting for, finally coming out.

"I was there and I couldn't save them," Kjelle continued, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "I was fighting alongside them, I thought that I was helping them. I thought that all of my training, all of my sacrifice in the future, was finally paying off. That I was successfully accomplishing what we came to the past to do, that I would stop them from dying again; and then..."

Lucina didn't say anything, removing herself from on top of Kjelle and sitting beside her quietly. Once the knight was free she raised her hands to her face and covered it, tears slowly falling from her checks.

"I couldn't stop it," Kjelle whispered clutching her face tightly, "I was right there and yet I was powerless to save them; they had to step in and save me for Naga's sake. I came back in order to save them, and all I did was make them die sooner than before; and now I'll never see them again."

"I failed them," she sobbed quietly.

Lucina placed her hand on Kjelle's shoulder, "Kjelle, I-"

"Lucina don't, just don't. There is nothing you can say right now that will make me feel better, because there is nothing that will change what happened. My parents are dead because of me, because I was too weak to save them. You have no idea what it's like living with that knowledge."

"...actually I do," Lucina said quietly.

Kjelle moved her hands away from her face and looked at Lucina.

Lucina placed her hand on her chest and closed her eyes, preparing herself to relieve her worst memory, "I...I also lost my mother because I was too weak to save her. She stayed behind to save me and Cynthia, refusing to escape with us in order to make sure that we made it out. When I went back for her...I was too late. I never even found her body, give her a proper burial that she deserved. I was helpless as I watched the castle she was in crumble and burn to the ground; and even though it happened many years ago, I can still see at all as clear as it happened just last thing I remember of my mother is watching her grow smaller and smaller as her pegasus took us away from the castle right before the front gate was swarmed with risen."

"And then I lost Cynthia, my little sister, the last immediate family member that I still had, who I swore I would protect with my own life if necessary. I was suppose to keep her safe, to continue with the task that mother and father had carried out before me; and I failed. I lost my only sister after being separated for so long; not only that, but I failed to keep the promise I made her about finding our parents so that she would be able to see them again after so many years. I was helpless as I held her in my arms, her life slowly draining away. Even to this day, no matter how many times I was my hands, I still see her blood stained on them. "

"So believe me when I say that I know what it feels to lose someone because you were too weak to save them."

Kjelle wiped her face with her sleeve and slowly sat up, her eyes still red and her nose running "but it's not the same. You still have your parents from this time; they are alive now and you can still save them. I... I couldn't. My parents are gone, for good this time."

"No they're not..."

Kjelle turned her head to face Lucina, who was looking up at the sky.

"My father once told me that those who we love, those who have formed a strong bond in our hearts, they are never truly gone. A part of them will forever live inside of us, guiding us through life as we continue to move forward. They are always with us, even if we cannot see them."

"And you really believe that?"

Lucina looked at Kjelle, "I do; because as unlikely as it may sound, it provides me with some sense of comfort."

"And it's one of the reasons why I keep moving forward."

"...Luci I-I want to believe that. I really do. But I-I just," Kjelle's voice began to crack, She hugged her knees against her chest tightly as she felt her eyes watering up, "I-I just don't know. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I feel so lost, so helpless, so...weak."

"Kjelle," Lucina said wrapping her arms around her friend to comfort her, "I'm afraid I can't answer any of those questions for you. Only you will know what to do next. But I can promise you one thing."

She placed her hand under Kjelle's chin and lifted it gently until she was looking into her eyes.

"I will stand by your side, as a comrade in arms and as your friend. Whatever you decided to do, whatever you need, I will be there for you. Until you recover the vigor and fortitude that I know you still have in you, I shall lend you my strength and make sure that you get through this."

Kjelle didn't respond, she simply returned Lucina's gaze. She then closed her eyes and leaned her forhead on Lucina's.

"Thanks Luci..." She said quietly.

"Of course."

They stood there together for a long time, the only sound emanating from them was Kjelle weeping softly and Lucina held her close, doing everything in her power to provide some sort of solace to her friend.

* * *

The tavern was roaring with laughter and merriment, with the patrons and the workers all causing a ruckus that could put even the most boisterous barbarians to shame. The Inn, called Ye Old Spitoon, was a very popular place of social gathering that brought in some of the rowdiest and energetic individuals in all of Ylisse; and at the heart of the tavern sat arguably the rowdiest of all of it's patrons, laughing heartily as he drank his mead and patted one of his friends-the one whom he had dragged in by force-on the back.

"See? What did I tell ya? Does ol Teach know where the party is or what?" Vaike laughed to the cheers of his other acquaintances that were sitting with them.

Robin shook his head while letting out a small chuckle, "Vaike I never said I doubted your abilities to cause a ruckus; believe me, I am more than familiar with that part of you. I simply said that I was busy at the moment since I promised Chrom I'd help him out with work-"

"Work? WORK!?" Vaike boomed as he stood up and raised his mug, "we do not talk about work in this here tavern; ain't that right lads?"

A loud cheer followed that statement, with many of the other customers-and even a few waiters-raising their own drinks at Vaike.

"And you are the same now Robin! You're one of us, so let us not fret about work within these walls, which look like they might collapse at any minute but never mind that," Vaike pulled Robin up and gave him another glass of mead, "let us sing! Sing until even those hoity toity nobles get jealous of us and come down for the fun!"

Robin pretended to groan in annoyance, though deep down he was actually enjoying himself immensely, "but what song shall we sing?"

Vaike grinned, "Why, a song fit for cabbages and kings of course!"

_The time has come my dear friends, to talk of other things_

_Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings_

_And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings_

_Calloo-Callay, No work today! We're cabbages and kings!_

With that last verse Robin and Vaike-alongside most of the bar-drank their ale to the last drop before erupting in a roar of laughter and cheering.

Vaike dropped down on his chair, "man, ol Teach sure missed all of this. Marching around that forsaken desert in Plegia for a month straight really makes you realize the good things in life that you're missing out on?"

"The hell are you talking about Vaike? You were here last week!" One of his friends pointed out causing the others to burst out laughing.

"True, but the Vaike hasn't come in here on a Thursday until now!" Vaike said cheekily.

"Excuse me," they heard someone cough behind them. They turned to see a young waitress with raven black hair tied into a long ponytail that fell past her shoulders, "sorry to interrupt you, but I'm afraid that we don't have much left in the kitchen to serve all of you."

"What? How did that happen?" One of Vaike's friend's asked.

"Well you did come in right after the lunch rush hour; perhaps if you had come in a bit earlier you would have had more options."

"So are you saying that there is nothing left at all?" Robin frowned.

The young waitress thought about it for a moment, "Well we do have some oysters, but really that is about it."

Suddenly the Vaike let out a huge grin, "what about bread?"

"Yes we have some bread."

Seeing where Vaike was heading towards, Robin began to grin too, "how about some pepper, salt, and vinegar?"

"Umm, yes I believe we have those as well," the waitress responded, confused about their sudden change in demeanor.

"Ha excellent! Then we shall have a feast for kings yet!" Vaike laughed slamming him hand on the table.

"A feast? For kings? How do you plan on doing that?"

Robin smiled at Vaike, who returned the gesture, "oh don't you know?"

_The time has come, my good friends, To talk of food and things,_

_Of peppercorns and mustard seeds, And other seasonings!_

_We'll mix 'em all together, In a sauce that's fit for kings_

_Calloo-Callay, We'll eat today, Like cabbages and kings!_

By the time Robin and Vaike had finished singing the rest of the bar had joined in, ending with a massive cheer throughout the establishment.

The waitress shook her head in amusement, "all right, all right. One feast for kings coming right up," she said before walking to the kitchen.

"I think she might have a thing for you Vaike," one of his friends said slyly, nudging the large man in his ribs playfully, "I heard that she's been asking about you lately."

"Well too bad for her, because Teach is taken," Vaike shrugged.

"What!? Since when?"

"Yeah Vaike, since when?" Robin asked curious, seeing this was the first time he had hear about it.

"Well Teach ain't exactly taken yet, per say," Vaike muttered sheepishly as he scratched his head, "in fact I haven't really asked her yet. I'm waiting for that special moment where the Teach can really step forward and tell her what he really thinks of her: that she is a one in a kind gal, that Teach has never felt this way about anyone else, and that Teach wants to stay by her side even when she become a wrinkled old maid."

"Might want to reconsider your working their Vaike," Robin chuckled, pouring more ale in his cup.

"So? Come on tell us who it is already."

"It's the captain of the Ylissean guard-"

Robin spat his drink back into his cup, causing him to cough violently as he struggled to catch his breath.

"SULLY?!"

"Yep, that's the gal I've fallen for," Vaike beamed proudly.

"Wait, isn't that the woman that once punched out Bruce's lights because he whistled at her when she passed by?"

"And who broke down a locked door with her bare hands during a raid?"

"And who pinned down a man who heckled the exhalt in a submission hold til she dislocated his shoulder?"

"Yes, yes, and oh yes," Vaike sighed.

"And you wish to marry this crazy lady?"

"Watch it bud, that's the woman I love your talking about," Vaike growled, his mood shifting instantly.

"I think it's great Vaike," Robin cut in before Vaike flipped the table on the poor sap that just realized his mistake, "Sully is an amazing woman and you two do get along quite well. Plus, I'm pretty sure she's the only one who would actually say yes to you."

"The hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Well you tend to off put women Vaike; not intentionally mind you but regardless. Like that time you bumped into Miriel's chemistry set and accidentally created a paralyzing gas that caught half of the Shepherds off guard."

"Okay that was-"

"Or that time you tried to use a healing staff on a whim and caught Lissa's dress on fire."

"Hey I wanted-"

"And the time you tried to spy on Tharja bathing and she turned you into a donkey for the rest of the day."

"Don't remind me; I still have the uncontrollable desire to eat hay every now and then," Vaike muttered embarrassed, "Besides I didn't know it was the witch, I just heard someone splashing around the river and curiosity got the best of me."

"You know what they say about curiosity Vaike."

"Hey wait a minute. Where were you that time I got caught? You usually were around to stop me all the other times."

Robin flashed a cheeky grin at his friend, "oh I was there. I saw you sneaking towards the stream and was about to stop you when I saw that it was Tharja that was bathing in it. It occurred to me she would be able to provide a more apt punishment than anything I, or Sully's horse for that matter, could come up with; and as it turns out I was right.

"Well look at you; real piece of work aint ya?" Vaike shook his head while the other laughed at his expense, though he didn't really seem to mind, "but anyways, the Vaikes peeping days are over. From now on there is only one woman for the Vaike, and that woman is Sully!"

"That is if she says yes to your proposal."

"Or doesn't break your face for asking."

"Why would she say no to me?"

"Do you want me to make a list?" Robin asked.

"Oh go to hell you bastard," Vaike laughed before finish his drink.

Robin smiled at his friend, "Vaike...thank you."

"Hmm?"

"I didn't realize how overworked I've been lately; I've been so focused on helping Chrom out that I practically locked myself in the castle's study for days. I think that if I had stayed in there any longer I might have actually begun to put a strain on myself. It's nice to have a break while enjoying the company of a friend like you. I fell less on edge and more relaxed already, more than I would have by just taking a nap or relaxing by myself."

"Nah, you're giving me way too much credit Robin," Vaike waved sheepishly, "I was just looking for an excuse to grab a drink and some food."

"Right, of course."

"After all, that's what friends are for no? To grab a drink, have a good time, and forget about all of your worries that you might have. Even it's just temporary, we can still enjoy the calm before the storm. In here we are safe, we are free, and we have nothing to worry about in the real world."

"I couldn't agree more," Robin laughed finishing his drink.

_Robin?...Robin...Robin wake up..._

* * *

"Hmmm?" Robin grunted, struggling to open his eyes. He was slouched over his bed, his cloak off and laying on the floor, his tunic half torn and still filthy from yesterday. He reeked of sweat and alcohol, the latter currently the stronger odor of the two. His head felt like it had been continuously hit with a hammer throughout the night, and there were empty bottles of ale and mead sprawled throughout his tent, one of them still clutched in his hand.

"Robin? Robin are you there? I need you to listen to me," he heard someone say in front of him, followed by the sound of someone snapping their fingers loudly right next to his ear. Robin cringed in pain at the excessive sound, looking up to see show was bothering him at this hour, only for his head to flop back down onto his chest. When he finally managed to strain his neck enough to hold it up, he saw Chrom kneeling before him, his face looking straight at his own, with Frederick standing quietly and patiently behind him with his arms crossed.

"Chrom? Frederick? The hell are you doing here?" Robin slurred, rubbing his eyes and then grabbing his forehead in pain.

"Oh good, you're still alive," Chrom muttered, "thought I don't understand how seeing that you apparently drank enough to kill a warhorse."

"I might have had a drink or two, yes..."

"Robin you're still drunk."

"I'm not drunk; I'm just exhausted because I was up all night drinking. Very different," Robin burped. He raised the bottle that he was currently holding to his lips, only to realize that it was empty; with an annoyed grunt he tossed it across the tent, causing it to hit the support pole in the middle and smashing it to pieces.

Chrom ignored that sudden outburst-as well as Frederick gathering and picking the glass on the ground, "Robin...you missed the funeral."

Robin looked at him, his eyes beginning to glaze over as his focus began to waiver, "Funeral? There was a funeral today?

"Yes..."

"...how unfortunate," Robin said bluntly pushing Chrom to the side and slowly getting up, his legs still shaky and threatening to give in, "who died?"

"...Vaike and Sully, Robin," Chrom said calmly, getting up and following the tactician in what seemed to be a zig zag trial.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks after that last statement, "Oh...right," he said softly, before continuing to the chest on the other side of the room. He opened the lid and began rummaging through its contents, forgetting that Chrom and Frederick were still behind him.

"Robin I-"

"If you don't mind Chrom, I wish to be by myself," Robin cut in brusquely, not even bothering to look at his friend as he spoke.

"Robin you missed the funeral of two of your closest friends," Chrom said impatiently.

"Then I'll be there for the next one," Robin snapped back, turning his face to face Chrom, "lord knows we won't be short on those any time soon, especially with me in charge of this army," he went back to rummaging the contents of his chest.

_It's worse than I thought_, Chrom thought to himself, _looks like I will have to be more forceful._

"Here we go," Robin slurred proudly, pulling out an unopened bottle of wine from the chest, "I was saving this for a 'special' occasion, but now is as good as any. Oh wait...I don't have an opener with me..."

"Ah to hell with it."

Grabbing the bottom of the bottle he smashed the nose against the edge of the crate, breaking it off and spilling some of the wine on himself and the floor.

"Bottoms up," Robin murmured, raising the jagged glass to his lips.

"Okay that's enough," Chrom cut in grabbing the bottle away from Robin.

"Hey give that back!" Robin cried attempting to stand up to the lord. Unfortunately in his current condition he could barely walk straight, much less stand up to Chrom. The exhalt simply stepped to the side, causing Robin to fall face first with a load groan.

"Frederick could you please dispose of this properly?" Chrom asked while handing him the broken battle.

"Of course milord."

"Frederick you bring that back right now or else I'll shove bear jerky down your throat!" Robin called out after the great knight whom had already left the tent.

"Robin enough!" Chrom yelled, causing the tactician to look at him surprised, "look at yourself! You're a complete wreck, even worse than the town drunk back at Ylisse; and that man was caught urinating in the fountain in broad daylight for Naga's sake!"

"Well if you don't like it you don't have to watch your highness," Robin sneered at him, "if me wallowing in my own filth and misery bothers you so much, there's an exit right behind you that you and walk right out of and never deal with me again."

"If you think I'm just going to walk out of here while my best friend drinks himself to death, then clearly the alcohol has already begun to destroy your brain."

"Don't give me that crap Chrom; you are no saint when it comes to drinking yourself. Even like this I can remember a few times where you were in much worse condition. I'll take a lot of things from you, but a lecture about drinking is the LAST thing you have the right to."

Chrom gritted his teeth at that last statement, but was able to control his tone, "yes it's true that I do partake in drinking; and yes, it is also true that there were times when I went overboard, that I drank in a way that was not responsible for a man of my station, or any man for that matter. However, even thought it was still wrong, it was not the same as what you're doing now. I drink when I'm with friends, when we find ourselves in a social situation where we simply wish to indulge ourselves in order to have some more fun. What you've been doing is nothing like that; you've apparently spent the entire night drinking alone in your tent, pushing your limit while simply sitting around bathing in your own grime this whole time. You're using alcohol as a crutch, as a way to numb the pain that you are feeling; and we both know what happens once you start depending on it like you're doing now."

Robin glared at the exhalt standing over him, "there, you done? You had your little lecture, you pointed out what a pathetic waste of space I am; now piss off."

"Are you even listening to yourself right now? When have you ever talked to me like that? When have you ever talked to ANYONE like that? This is not you."

"And how would you know that Chrom?!" Robin suddenly yelled, "you've know me for a total of three years! You think you know me at all because of that? How do you know that I wasn't like this before we met? That I wasn't just some miserable, worthless, insignificant nobody that was only good for drinking?"

"Robin we both know that's not true."

"Speak for yourself..."

The tent flaps opened and Frederick walked back in, "any luck milord?"

"There better be a new bottle of wine behind your back Frederick," Robin threatened.

"I guess that answers my question."

"It would seem that we'll need to attempt something more drastic," Chrom sighed as he knelt in front of Robin. The tactician tried to get up, but Chrom placed his hand over his shoulder and kept him in his place, "you're not going anywhere."

"Get off me," Robin struggled in vain.

"I'm done trying to approach this slowly Robin," Chrom said firmly, his hand moving behind Robin's head.

"What are you doing?"

"What I should have done when I came in," the exhalt responded leaning in.

"W-wait w-w-what are you-"

"HA!" Chrom suddenly smashed his forehead straight into Robin face, hitting him in between the eyes and nose. The tactician was caught off guard and knocked out instantly.

"All right Frederick, help me carry him out of her," Chrom said, rubbing his stinging forehead.

"Yes milord."

"...did he think I was going to-"

"It would appear so Lord Chrom," the great knight nodded.

"But you didn't right?"

"Of course not milord."

"Thanks Fred-"

"Because if you did I would owe Gaius twenty pieces of gold."

"...thank you Frederick."

* * *

"All right then, are you ready?" Chrom asked Frederick. They were currently standing before a stream behind the temple of the Voice of Naga, with Frederick holding the still unconscious tactician from under his armpits; said tactician was currently undresses, with Frederick and Chrom having removed his garments beforehand (something that Frederick only agreed to if Chrom gave him permission to burn the garments later)

"Yes milord. Though I must ask, are you certain that this is prudent?"

Chrom stepped closer to the stream, sticking his hand in it for a full minute before pulling it out and wiping off the water off his clothes, "well we are currently in the fall season, the water is cold enough to even make Basilo and Flavia shiver and give up, and our tactician is both hungover and as bare as a newborn."

"Toss him in."

"Yes sir," Fredrick nodded tossing the unconscious man into the stream. Robin hit the surface with a loud splash before disappearing under the water.

A few seconds later the surface broke again with a very confused-and very angry-Robin coughing, retching, and swearing up a storm.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

"Oh good, looks like you're sobering up," Chrom said calmly.

"Chrom I swear when I get out of here I'm going to-OW!" Robin was suddenly cut off when Frederick poked his chest hard with the butt of his spear before the tactician could come close to the edge of the stream, "Frederick what are you doing?!"

"Forgive me Robin, but I am simply following Lord Chrom's orders; and his orders are not to let you out of that stream until he gives the word."

"Are you two insane?! It's the middle of fall, and the water is at least -10 degrees right now! I'm going to catch my death if I stay here!"

"Then the sooner you begin to listen the sooner we can get this over with and get you out of there and into some warm clothes," Chrom pointed out.

"Look I don't see-" Robin stopped mid sentence as Chrom's words began to sink in. He looked down before blushing profusely and submerging himself up to his neck in the water, "Chrom where are my clothes?"

"That's not important right now."

"Okay then, next question: who undressed me?!"

"We did. Moving on," Chrom said impatiently.

"CHROM WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Robin yelled at him.

"What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" Chrom roared, his patience finally gone, "I'll tell you what's wrong with me: two of my best friends are dead, and another one thinks that drinking himself to death is going to solve anything! I have an entire army that looks up to me for strength and support, yet I was barely able to hold myself together in front of all of them during the funeral service; I took every ounce of willpower I had to not break down in tears in front of them, and even that wasn't enough because I still had a breakdown in front of the woman I love and almost lost yesterday as well! Not to mention the fact that she shouldn't be fighting in the front lines in her current condition, but now that she's seen how this has affected me she refuses to stand down and wishes to remain by my side until this is all over. Not only is she going to continue to be exposed to danger because of me, but now the child that she is carrying will also be in danger."

"Speaking of children, my own daughter felt the need to comfort me because she was afraid of how this might affect me; Lucina, who's been through a hell of her own that I couldn't even begin to imagine, who suffered more pain and lose than I have, who came to me for help and support when everything she knew seemed lost, thought that she had to help me be strong in order to get through this. And you know what? She was right. I was this close to losing it in front of her as well, to seek some sort of comfort that she could provide me. How do you think that makes me feel as a father, knowing that my daughter thinks she needs to be there for me when I should be the one who is there for her?"

"And to top it all off, I find my best friend, the one man whom I could always turn to in my darkest hour, the person who has been there holding me up and pushing me forward when I felt like running with my tail between my legs, sprawled in his tent reeking of alcohol like some pathetic drunk. The man who promised to stand by my side when I faced the biggest obstacle in my life, one that could easily decide the fate not only of my kingdom but of the entire world. The man who has apparently decided to give up, and is now on a path of self destruction that never ends well for the person taking it or those around them. That's what's bothering me!"

By the time Chrom was finished with his tirade his was panting heavily and his face was incredibly flustered with the vein in his forehead practically bulging out.

"Chrom I-"

"Just," Chrom raised his hand cutting Robin off, "just let me finish."

Chrom took a deep breath, calming himself down while his face softened, "Robin...I know how you're feeling right now. I cared for Vaike and Sully as much as you did, and I also can't believe that they are actually gone. All of these years I thought that the Shepherds were special, that they were the best of the best, that they wouldn't fall in battle; yesterday was a reminder that that's not the case. The Shepherds are, for the most part, human. We can still make mistakes, we can still fail, and, more importantly, we can still be killed. And that fact that it took losing both Vaike and Sully for me to realize that is tearing me up inside. I feel like this is partially my fault, that I didn't think things through and was rash in my decision; and I know you must be feeling the same way. But the solution isn't at the bottom of the bottle Robin. You can drink all you want, but you're not going to make the pain go away; you're only numbing it temporarily, and then it won't be enough and you'll want more and more until you're nothing but a shell of your former self, everything that you've worked for gone forever almost instantly."

"It's not like my skills are doing much for us anyway," Robin muttered, "even if I were to drink to the point where my brain turned into mush, would we really lose anything? I know you're worried that my performance is going to slip if I keep this up, but-"

"Damn it Robin don't you get it?! It's not your skills as a tactician that I'm worried about, it's you!" Chrom cut him off angrily.

"...what?"

"I could care less if you were this army's tactician or this army's stable boy; that doesn't change the simple fact that you are my friend. I'm not trying to stop you from drinking because I'm afraid that your skills as a tactician are going to deteriorate; I'm trying to stop you from drinking because I'm afraid of what's going to happen to you if you do. I...I care for you Robin, more than just as a friend. You're like the brother that I never had but that I always wanted. And seeing you like this, spiraling down a path that I won't be able to follow you. I..I just..." Chrom paused for a second, trying to keep his voice from cracking, "I already lost two of my closest friends yesterday; I don't think I can bear losing another any time soon."

Robin stood silently in the water for what appeared like an eternity, "Chrom...what makes you think I won't just bounce back after a few days like I always have?"

Chrom sighed and sat down the edge of the bank, "Robin we both know this isn't like all those other times. I should know...because I was there too. After Emm died I was in the same position you were in; I felt like I was trapped inside a a never ending pit of despair that I thought I would never get out of. I wanted nothing more than to numb the pain I was feeling, to forget what happened permanently. But you wouldn't let me; you pulled me up, you helped me get through it all, and you stood by my side the entire way. Thanks to you I found the strength to move on, to continue fighting. You were there for me in my darkest hour, and I'll be damned if I'm not there for yours."

"I...I want to believe you Chrom. I truly do; but I just don't know what to do. I-I'm scared. No, I'm terrified. I thought I could protect everyone with both my sword and my tactics, I promised to do so; yet more and more my tactics seem to be failing, and now we lost Vaike and Sully because of it. How can I continue when I fear that every decision might be the wrong one?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that Robin; only you can."

Robin looked up at Chrom angrily, "then what's the point?"

"This is war Robin, there is no point to it. It's horrible, painful, and it destroys lives; a senseless carnage where young men and women are sent to the front lines, often to fight for ideals that they either don't believe in or even understand at times. It's something that has been around for centuries and, unfortunately, doesn't seem like it's going to be going away any time soon. More importantly, there are two rules of war that have remained unchanged since the beginning. Rule number one, people are going to die; and rule number two, we can't change rule number one. All we can do is try our best to make sure that it isn't our people that die."

Robin didn't answer, he just looked down at his reflection, leading to a long silence amongst them.

Eventually Chrom got up "I won't ask you to be all sunshine and rainbows immediately, nor will I force you to go back and plan out our next course of action right now. I only ask that you don't do anything rash, anything that might harm you. I shall have Frederick bring by a clean set of clothes immediately. Just wait here and we'll be back soon," Chrom nodded and Frederick, who pulled back his lance from Robin and followed the lord back to Robin's quarters.

_Rule number one, people are going to die; and rule number two, we can't change rule number one. All we can do is try our best to make sure that it isn't our people that die._

_But am I really the one who's best to ensure that? Robin thought closing his eyes and sinking back into the water This marks the third time I've failed the Shepherds. How do I know I won't fail them again a fourth or even a fifth time? And if I do, how big will the lose be the next time?_

_Am I really fit to lead the Shepherds and this army?_

Robin's thoughts were cut off as he felt his chest beginning to burn due to the lack of oxygen. He broke out of the surface again, taking in deep breaths of air once he was out.

"Pardon me," a gentle voice said behind him.

Robin spun around and was greeted by the sight of Tiki herself standing before him. The manakete was wearing what appeared to be a simple, yet tasteful, pink robe that fell past her knees and hugged her figure lightly. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she appeared to be barefoot.

"Lady Tiki," Robin stood up straight immediately as a sign of respect.

Almost immediately her face change to one of shock, followed by it turning a deep shade of crimson, "S-sir Robin...p-please stand d-down."

"What?" Robin asked confused before remembering his current situation, "oh dear lord! Please forgive me!" He said dropping back into the water completely mortified.

Tiki composed herself quickly and cleared her throat, "Sir Robin, I have come because I need to speak to you of an urgent matter."

_Why did it have to be right now? _Robin groaned internally.

"I can feel Grima's power growing stronger with every passing day at an alarming rate; and after speaking with the one who hailed from the future, I have come to the conclusion that something big is going on. Something that perhaps did not occur in her time, but is now starting in ours. Something that could make Grima even more powerful than before. I can already sense his presence spreading throughout the land, and I fear that what happened yesterday is only the beginning of the horrors that shall befall both this land and the rest of the world. Therefore, I can no longer stand idly by as I watch the world slowly fall into ruin. It is time that I take up my mantle, the same way my predecessors have done so before me."

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Robin asked.

The voice of Naga nodded, her eyes suddenly burning with a fighting spirit unlike anything Robin had seen before.

"It is time; I shall join you in your quest."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Secrete Valmese Dungeon**

"Oh stop squirming, I'm only reinforcing your bones with melted iron," Excellus sneered at the thrashing figure before him. It was a man with a considerably large frame, completely strapped to the table beneath him, and with several needles and tubes pumping searing hot liquid into his body. The man's head was encased in a metal box, but there was no doubt that he was screaming his lungs out inside of it.

"If you want results, you need to endure the treatment," Excellus tutted, though he knew perfectly well that the subject couldn't hear him. Realizing the pointlessness of tormenting the subject he let out a disappointed sigh and conjured up a tea set in order to treat himself after a long day of work.

**"To use the powers of darkness for such trivial things..."**

Excellus looked around confused, "hello?"

Silence.

Excellus shrugged and began preparing his favorite blend.

**"You waste your potential by sitting around all do doing nothing but fatten yourself like a prized cow, when you could be harnessing the power to move the heavens and the earth itself with but a mere thought; even by human standards, you are truly pitiful and grotesque."**

Excellus got up and looked around, "all right, I don't know who you are and how you got in here, but I will not have you or anyone else talk to me like that. Now come out and face me!"

**"If you insist..."**

Excellus suddenly felt the temperature of the entire room drop exponentially; no, it was more like all traces of warmth has vanished instantly. The candles and torches began to flicker, despite the fact that there wasn't a single gust of wind blowing. Even the previously trashing man on the table stopped completely, as if he had been frozen in place. A sense of fear and dread filled Excellus, a cold sweat beginning to form on his forehead as every single hair on his body stood on its end.

"W-who are you? What do you want from me?!" Excellus yelled, looking around frantically.

There was no answer, only silence. Suddenly, Excellus shadow began to move and twitch on his own, causing the sage to jump back in fear and shock. The shadow tore itself from its master, slithering away to the other end of the room. Soon all of the others shadows in the room began doing the same, tearing themselves from the objects they were attach to and moving as if they had a life of their own. They began to swam at Excellus shadow, joining it and forming a large blob of darkness that twitched and spasm like a deformed monster. Excellus watched in horror as a hand began to come out of the amalgamation of shadows, followed by an arm, a shoulder, a chest, until a whole body pulled itself out of it. The body was pitch black and with no distinguishable featured, like a dark mannequin; except for two glowing red eyes that seemed to penetrate into the depths of Excellus' soul. As the thing walked toward Excellus, the darkness beneath it began to spread, threatening to consume everything around it. Excellus could feel this creature's mere presence engulfing him, suffocating him, making it seem like he could be swallowed up at any moment.

"W-what a-are y-y-you?" Excellus managed to stutter out in fear, backing himself up the wall.

**"I am the god that looks within, and beholds a reality that has become twisted and ugly; the one who came from nothingness, and shall return this wretched world to nothingness. I am the one who was present at the very beginning, and shall be the only one left at the very end. I am fear, despair, pain, doubt, suffering, and death incarnated. I cannot be destroyed, for I am both eternal and infinite. I am the true ruler of all of reality."**

**"I. Am. Grima."**

"Lord Grima?!" Excellus cried out, his fear almost completely gone. He dropped down to his hands and knees, "my master! To think that you would come to me, a humble servant of your will and word; truly I am not worthy. What can I do for you o great one-"

**"SILENCE!"** The figure hissed, causing Excellus to clamp up, **"your pathetic groveling is of no interest to me. I am well aware of your failures as a follower of my word. If it were up to me, you would have been plunged into the abyss of eternal darkness years ago."**

"B-but m-master Grima I-"

**"However,"** the figure cut Excellus off, **"I need a worm to keep an eye on the Conqueror, and you fill that role. So you shall live, for now."**

"Thank you master Grima you are most kind and merciful," Excellus said relieved.

**"With that being said, I come to you now because I have a job for you. I need you to eliminate a certain pest, and I need you to eliminate her now."**

"Lord Grima if this is about the girl I am doing everything in my power to-"

The figure's eyes flared red and the shadows around him sprang forwards and constricted themselves around Excellus' neck, slamming him hard against the wall, **"Not the girl you insignificant worm! I'm talking about a real threat, one that could alter the flow of time should she be allowed to live."**

It let go of Excellus, who fell onto the floor gasping and wheezing.

**"I command you to kill the Voice of Naga."**

Excellus looked up in shock, "what?! Lord Grima what you ask is impossible!"

The figure's eyes narrowed, **"Are you questioning my will?"**

Excellus paled, cowering back in fear and unable to respond.

**"The Voice of Naga is the embodiment of the goddess of order and peace, and as such she can be bestowed with all the powers of Naga herself. Should she be able to do so, she would become a greater hindrance than even the Conqueror himself. I have already tangled with the previous Voice many millenniums ago, and I do not wish to do so again. Therefore, you must remove her before she becomes a threat."**

"L-lord Grima...you have such faith in my abilities?"

The creature let out a high pitch laugh that turned Excellus' blood into ice.

**"Foolish human worm. You still do not understand how insignificant you truly are."**

Before Excellus could ask what it meant, the figure extended its arm and a long shadow shot out of it like an arrow, heading straight at Excellus; it struck him square in the chest, slithering itself upwards and around its neck like a snake. Excellus clawed at his neck, desperately trying to pull it out to no avail. When he opened his mouth to gasp for air the thing slithered into his mouth and down its throat, causing him to gag as it went deeper inside of him.

Suddenly Excellus felt a rush of energy fill his entire body; he could feel his magical talents increase with every passing moment, swelling up inside of him like a caged beast threatening to break out. Every single muscle inside of him tensed and buckled up, his magical reserves growing to the size of the ocean itself. He looked at his hands and saw that they were coated with a pitch black aura similar to that of the creature before him.

"What is this? This power...no, this overwhelming power," he whispered in amazement.

**"You should consider yourself lucky. Due to some favorable circumstances in this time, my powers in this realm have increased substantially; I have given you but a fraction of my true power, but it is more than enough to bring you up to your maximum potential. With this you should have no problem eliminating the Voice of Naga."**

"Yes...YES!" Excellus exclaimed, drunk with power.

**"Now listen carefully; I have it to the best of knowledge that the Voice shall be joining the Ylissean army in their campaign against Valm. However, due to the centuries that she has been relatively inactive, she must perform the rite of enlivening in order to prepare herself for battle. This will allow her to draw forth all of the latent and dormant powers residing within her, turning her into a real divine dragon. But there is a catch: during the ritual the Voice is in her most vulnerable state, and should she be slain both herself and the lineage of Naga herself shall cease to exist. Your task is to raise an army, a proper one this time, and command them to lay waste the Mila tree and the Voice that resides within it; but do not harm the Ylissean forces. They are still needed to defeat the Conqueror."**

"An army? Ha! What nonsense! With this power, I could easily destroy the voice and anyone who stands in my way!" Excellus cried out, forgetting what he was dealing with.

The figure narrowed it's crimson eyes at the sage, **"no."**

"Better yet, I could defeat the Conqueror and his entire army myself! With this power all of Valm will fall before Excellus!"

The creatures eyes suddenly flared and Excellus was struck with a blinding headache that cause him to fall down to his knees in pain. When he looked up he saw that he was no longer in his lab, but in a swirling vortex of pure chaos. All around him he saw twisted and mangled shapes, some human and some not, flying past and through him while screaming and wailing in agony. He tried to move but felt his arms and legs restrained by some force beyond him. The vortex continued to swirl around him, threatening to drive him to madness. Then it began to open, and a figure more terrifying than all the rest came through: a large head taking the shape of a monstrous dragon with it's skull and horns on the outside, while it's glowing red eyes shone brightly beneath it. It let out a gargantuan roar before coming down onto Excellus, jaws open and threatening to devour him whole.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

And then it was all gone; as if nothing had happened Excellus found himself back in his lab, panting heavily while the dark figure stood before him.

**"Do not forget your place human. Even with your increase in magic, you still are eons away from me; you are but a fly that charges at a typhoon, a leaf that falls into a volcano, an insignificant worm who tries to move a mountain."**

**"You will follow my commands as I tell you to; this timeline has already deviated far too much for my liking, and I shall not have it anymore. The Conqueror shall fall before the children of Naga, and they in turn will fall before me. Do you understand?"**

"Y-yes L-l-lord Grima..."

**"Good. Do not fail me,"** the figure said as it began to disappear into the shadows.

Excellus grabbed his arms and held himself tightly, rocking back and forth desperately trying to forget the horrible experience that he had just gone through.

He was not successful.

* * *

**Author's note: I have returned! How is everyone doing? Sorry for the delay, real world problems got in the way and other things to which this story had to take a back seat. Sorry guys, but I got other things on my plate. That being said, I want to make one thing clear: I will not be abandoning this fic. Trust me when I say that no one want to see this completes more than me, and I plan on seeing it to the end (unless something happens to me that is out of my power). So if you ever get worried about how long an update is taking, feel free to send me a PM If I answer it means that I'm still around and the story is still going. If I don't, expect the worse and move on.**

**Now there is something else I want to say. While I was looking for another writer whom to challenge to a battle of words, I stumbled upon this person: MidnightFenrir. And I saw that they had a fanfiction that combined Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Blazing Sword (my personal favorite) titled, "Child of the Fell and Divine dragons". Even better this person had english as a second language, so I was really excited to challenge them.**

**Then I began reading their story. And I then I kept reading it. And then I finished. And then I realized something.**

**This person's writing is WAY better than mine.**

**His writing is a whole different league from my own, and his command of english makes it seem like it's his first language. All of this time I have been using the fact that english is not my native language as an excuse, without realizing that it was holding me back. Well no more. It's time that I made a change, that I get back on the horse and work even harder on improving my english.**

**So I will not challenge them yet, not until I have proven myself to be on the same level. But I will get there eventually. However, this story won't be enough for practice. I need something else to practice, and it just so happens that I have another project in the back burner.**

**What is it? Let's just say it has to do with my favorite Fire Emblem game. Just keep your eyes open, it will be coming real soon.**

**As always comments and critiques are welcome below. See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Focus, do not let your mind wander," Robin heard Say'ri say calmly before him, followed by the sound of water pouring and hissing accompanied by the released of hot and heavy steam. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his lungs filling with the steam forming around them.

They were currently in a small enclosed room inside the Temple of Naga, which according to Say'ri was called the "Room of Cleansing". The room was made entirely of wood, with a small platform in the middle that held burning coals over with Say'ri poured water every now and then to from more steam. After the embarrassing display that Robin had performed the day before, he realized that he had done too much harm to both his body and his mind. If he was going to get back on track in order to help Chrom, he needed to expel all of the toxins currently poisoning his body. When he was asking Laurent and Miriel if they knew any way to perform such a cleansing, Say'ri had overheard them and offered her own solution; hence why they were both sitting in the aforementioned Room of Cleansing.

_The room does wonders for both the body and the mind; it helps you release all the toxins that you may have accumulated in your body while also clearing your thoughts of all unnecessary distractions_, Say'ri's explanation still rang in Robin's head, though he quickly pushed it aside in order to try and focus. Currently he was sitting in what Say'ri had described as a "lotus position", his legs crossed on top of each other and his hands cupped in the center of his body; his posture was as erect as possible-though Maribelle would have probably insisted it could be better-and his breathing was slow and controlled. He was wearing only a pair of ceremonial pants that Say'ri had given to him when they entered the room, which was a good thing because the heat and steam radiating from the center of the room was causing Robin to sweat even more than in Frederick's training.

"Hold on to both your posture and your state of mind," Say'ri guided him from within the steam, "you must not waiver either physically or mentally. When you feel that your hold is weakening, double your efforts and keep it in place. Your body and mind will try to resist the cleansing, but you must remember that this is for your own good and push forward."

"Understood," Robin muttered, beads of sweat pouring from several parts of his body. He brought up his hands to his chest, holding in his breath, then exhaled while pushing his arms out into the steam.

"Now then Robin, I shall administer the final concoction," Say'ri said standing up and pulling a small vial from her robes, "this substance is extracted from a hallucinogen plant found in the mountains of Chon'sin: the ariensis flower. Once I pour it over the coals, it will mix with the steam and engulf the entire room. It is not deadly, but it will attempt to play tricks on your perception of reality. If you manage to make it through until it dissipates, your cleansing will be complete. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Very well then," Say'ri removed the cork from the vial and poured the substance over the burning coals, causing a loud hissing sound, "I shall wait outside."

Robin opened his eyes, noticing that the mist was beginning to turn a dark shade of pink, and nodded at Say'ri, "thank you."

"Just...please be carful Robin," Say'ri said softly closing the door behind her.

Robin took a deep breath before slapping his palms in front of him, holding them against each other against his chest and leaning his head back. The now purple mist began slightly burning the inside of his nose and his eyes but it wasn't anything too painful for him to ignore.

Suddenly he felt something wrapping itself around his torso; he moved his head upright again and look down, only to be greeted by what appeared to be a large black python slowly coiling around him.

_Relax, breathe. This isn't real_," Robin thought to himself, closing his eyes again and bringing his hand down to his knees,_ I am in control of my own mind. I just need to focus._

The snake slithered up towards Robin's head, positioning itself next to his ear.

**"Are you afraid?"**

Robin tensed up but refused to open his eyes.

The python flicked its tongue into Robins ear, **"I can smell it. The fear oozing out of your body, engulfing your entire scent. You are not just afraid; you are terrified."**

Robin gritted his teeth, sweat dripping down his forehead, "you are not real..."

The snake cocked its head, uncoiling its body from Robin's,** "oh? And what makes you sure about that?"**

Before Robin could respond the snake transformed into a large black raven, perching itself on his shoulder.

**"I could peck out your eyes and swallow them whole. Claw at your face until your nose falls off. Will that prove to your that I'm real?"**

_Focus...focus_, Robin chanted in his head, though he was beginning to feel lightheaded and flustered.

The raven laughed at him, **"oh this is going to be fun. Let's see how long you last until your mind breaks."**

The raven spread out its wings before flying into the red steam and disappearing from Robin's view. The tactician was about to go back to his meditation when he suddenly felt a searing pain shoot through his head causing him to cry out and grab his head in pain. At the same time the steam began to change to a blood red color and become thicker and thicker until it resembled more of fog than steam.

_Can't...take it...have to...get out_ Robin struggled to get on his feet and stumbled straight ahead to where the door was; except it was no longer there. The door, the walls, even the wooden box that held the coals were all gone, and Robin found himself lost within what was now an endless mist of red haze.

"What is going on? Say'ri? SAY'RI!" Robin cried out frantically, his heart beginning to pound rapidly as the pain in his head persisted.

He heard something growl and grunt behind him. Turning around and saw a large dark figure amongst the mist, roughly the size of a horse. Suddenly two pair's of crimson eyes shot open and the figure charge through the mist at him; it was a large boar, its tusks the size of spear points, it's teeth bared and the size of knives. Robin jumped out of the way right before it was upon him, but his leg wasn't so lucky and was sliced by one of its tusks, ripping through the cloth of his garment and cutting him from his knee to his ankle.

Robin yelled in pain, his leg throbbing and blood beginning to pour out of the wound. It was clear that this wasn't just an illusion anymore, and that he had to get away from the beast before it attacked again. Pushing through the pain he got up and began sprinting away from the boar, each step beyond agonizing and forcing him to grit his teeth hard in order to try and ignore it. He dared not look back, but he could hear the monster gaining on him. He wasn't sure where he was going, and truth be told it felt like he wasn't making any real progress, but it was better than just staying still and wait for the beast to gore him. As he kept on running the mist seemed to get heavier and thicker, making harder and harder to breathe while his eyes began to sting and burn.

Eventually his leg gave out under of him due to the pain and he fell down to his hands and knees. He tried to get up, but it was no use. He turned to see the boar standing before him, looking down on him with its blood red eyes.

_It's toying with me_, Robin thought to himself clenching his fist. Having had enough Robin shakily got up and glared back at the beast, "I refuse to run anymore; if you wish to fight, then have at thee!"

The boar let out a snarl that almost sounded something like a laugh, kicking up steam behind it while reading itself to charge.

Before the creature could even move another figure jumped from behind Robin and towards the boar. The animal let out a monstrous roar and charged at the mysterious figure, which pulled out a blade and clashed loudly with its tusks. The figure managed to push the boar with enough force the send it sprawling several feet away. The boar grunted and squeal while getting back on its feet, just in time to see the figure bring its weapon down on it. The boar rolled out of the way and sprinted past the sword bearing figure, charging straight towards the now open Robin. However, before it could come near the tactician the creature let out a high pitch shriek of pain as its side was suddenly impaled by the figure's sword, who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere next to it. Ignoring the creature's shrieking and thrashing the figure pulled out its sword before slicing the boar clean in half, causing it to go limp.

The figure turned towards Robin and began walking towards him. The tactician could barely make out who it was due to the mist, and his eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

"Who are you?"

Before the figure could respond a loud grunt and growl turned their attention back to where the boar had been slain; the creature was up on its feet again, it's wounds completely gone. The figure took it stance again and prepared itself for another attack. The boar didn't move, simply glaring at the both of them, it's eyes narrow and it's breath ragged. Then, without a warning, it turned around and slowly walked away until it disappeared into the mist.

Robin turned back to the figure, but saw that it too was beginning to walk away into the mist.

"Wait, please!" Robin cried out, struggling to make out who had just saved him. The figure paused and looked back, allowing Robin to make out what appeared to be a male with hair that fell just past his shoulders but not much else.

**"You mustn't...give up...be strong...for them...please...save them..."**

"Save who? The people of Valm? Of Ylisse? The Shepherds? Who do I have to save?! Tell me!"

**"I couldn't...I was weak...too weak...everyone...gone..."**

The mist began to grow thicker and thicker, obscuring Robin's view of the figure.

"Wait! WAIT!"

**"Please...save them..."**

_Robin! Robin!_

* * *

Robin opened his eyes and found himself back in the Room of Cleansing; coals had died out and the steam was completely gone, thus the room was completely visible. Say'ri was kneeling next to him with a concerned look on her face.

"Thank heavens you are all right! When you didn't come out of the chamber I feared something had had happened to you; and when I came in I found you in a deep trance, unresponsive and unmoving like a boulder. I feared the worst, that your body had had some sort of unheard of reaction to the extract. Are you alright?"

Robin didn't answer immediately, his head still reeling and his mind still fuzzy from what happened. He tried his hardest to focus and remembered what had happened, yet for some reason he was having trouble recollecting anything. His cheeks had a strange red flush to them and he seemed to be having difficulty breathing.

"Robin? Fie, tell me what ales you."

"I'm...fine," Robin managed to muttered rubbing his eyes, "that stuff just caught me by surprise; I just wasn't expecting it to be so potent."

"Potent? But I added the smallest amount possible; any less and there would have been no effect on the steam. I have seen many people, warriors and not, take even larger does and not once did they experience what you have."

"Then I guess I'm a special case."

"Fie Robin, this is no laughing matter. Tell me, what did you see?"

Robin grabbed his head and grimaced, "I...I can't remember. My mind feels like it's clouded and muddled."

_What is going on?_ Say'ri thought to herself, _the concoction was supposed to clear his mind, not cloud it._

"Robin we must get you some help immediat-"

"No!" Robin cut her off, startling her, "please Say'ri, I'm fine. I've caused Chrom and the others more than enough trouble, and I refuse to give them more."

"Robin this could be serious! We can't just let it slide!"

Robin didn't answer; instead he pushed himself up, focusing on just managing to stand on his legs without falling. His head still felt lightheaded, but he refused to show it.

He looked down at Say'ri and forced a smile through his flustered face, "see? I'm fine."

"...fie, I can see that now," Say'ri stood up next to him, "but the minute you start feeling weak again I will to put you to bed, by force if I must."

Robin grinned, "well aren't you the naughty one."

"W-what?! I didn't...I w-wasn't-" Say'ri blushed profusely.

Robin laughed, "relax, I was just jesting; told you I was fine. Now let's go see if Tiki is ready."

* * *

**Outside the Mila Tree**

Excellus looked down at the Ylissean army camped around the Mila Tree; a quick scan confirmed his suspicions that the main forces (the ones called Shepherds) were not amongst them and were most likely with the Voice of Naga.

He felt his insides churn at the mere thought of the Voice. As if that wasn't enough the mere presence of the Mila Tree was making him physically ill. Granted he had never been fond of the tree, as per custom of any rational Grimleal, but this time it was different; it felt as if there was a beast within him roaring to burst out and attack the tree itself. However he didn't have time for that, he had a mission to carry out.

_Let's see, a couple hundred thousand stationed around the entrance...this should only take a moment._

He stretched his hand out in front of him, a small purple cloud forming in his palm. He brought it close to his lips and blew gently, causing it to drift away towards to tree. As the cloud began to increase speed, it began to grow and expand until it was soon the size of a lake. Before the Ylissean troops even knew what was going on, the clouds crashed down and spread out until it encompassed every single soldier. They began to cough and wheeze as the gas entered their lungs and their bloodstream, and soon they were wobbling on their feet and collapsing on the ground.

"Amazing...and entire army brought down to its knees, and I barely used any magic," Excellus remarked in awe, "shame thought that I can kill them, I would have loved to see just how much destructive power I possess now. Anywho, if my calculations are correct, and they are, they should be out for the next couple of hours. More than enough time. It's a shame I can't do the same to those pests stationed within the tree; though I guess even Lord Grima's power has its limits when it comes to divine forces."

"Now, let's see just how powerful I really am," he grinned outstreching both his hands, his eyes turning black.

**"Ɔomɘ ʇoɿƚʜ oʜ wɒɿɿioɿƨ ʇɿom dɘyonb! I ɔommɒnb ƚʜɘɘ ƚo ɿiƨɘ ʇɿom ƚʜɘ ɒdyƨƨ, ƚo dɿɘɒʞ ʇɿɘɘ ʇɿom ƚʜɘ ƨʜɒɔʞlɘƨ oʇ bɘɒƚʜ, ɒnb ƚo ɿɘƚuɿn ƚo ƚʜɘ lɒnb oʇ ƚʜɘ livinǫ! Aɿiƨɘ I ƨɒy, AЯIƧƎ!"**

Immediately his hands began to pool dark aura around them, shooting into the ground and spreading out until it formed a dark portal into the world beyond. Several creatures and monsters began to crawl and pull themselves out of the darkness, moaning and hissing as they composed themselves. Excellus could feel the power rushing through his body and out of his hands, yet his reserves never depleting as if they were unlimited. Drunk on his own overwhelming power he exerted even more force, the darkness spreading throughout the land as more and more monstrosities emerged. Soon an entire army of risen and revenants stood before Excellus, their numbers in the hundreds. The last time he had attempted this they had immediately run off to the nearest settlement, ignoring him completely and refusing to obey his commands; however the ones before him knelt down and bowed before him, awaiting his orders.

"Hmmm, a leader is needed," Excellus muttered to himself. He looked around until he found a particular risen that seemed slightly larger than the rest and was kneeling next to a decrepit undead griffon, "you will do."

He placed his hand over the risen's head and began muttering an incarnation under his breath; more dark magic pored through his body and into the risen, its eyes changing from gray to crimson read. Once Excellus removed his hand, the creature stood tall before crossing it's arm across its crest.

"Master...what is...thy will?" The risen moaned.

"Excellent, excellent. Now you are truly the most dangerous force in all of Valm. Your brawns with my brains will make short work of this. Now listen carefully; your goal is to kill the Voice of Naga. I care not for the others around her, focus on killing her and then just drop dead and rot for all I care. But do not even think about killing anyone else but the Voice, understood?"

"Yes...master..."

"Tell me Lucina, did Lady Tiki at any time fight alongside you and your cause in the future?" Chrom asked his daughter. They were currently walking towards what appeared to be a small shrine located in the middle of a flower bed. Tiki had let them know that the rite was about to beginning, and had called for the both of them to be present for it.

Lucina shook her head, "I'm afraid not father. After you had...disappeared the risen attacks spread like wildfire throughout the land. For what I heard, Valm was hit harder than Ylisse, with most of its standing armies quickly crumbling under the weight of the sudden invasion. Those who managed to survive and escape fled to Ylisse in order to join us and fight back the growing risen threat; when I asked them about the Voice, I was told that the entire Mila tree had been burned to the ground and that the Voice was never seen again. It is most likely that she perished alongside the tree before she could have awakened her powers."

"Wait, so that means that Tiki never joined us to fight Walhart?"

Lucina stopped in her tracks, processing what her father had just said, "...you're right. In my time you never mentioned anything about Lady Tiki joining the Shepherds to fight Walhart."

_That means that the timelines are diverging again. Something is not right here; Robin's chance encounter with my father, the execution of Emmeryn, the sudden risen attack in Valm before the resurrection of Grima, and now Lady Tiki joining our campaign. It seems that the farther we progress, the more the streams of time are splitting. But why? What is causing it to be so? Am I...am I somehow responsible for this?_

"Lucina?"

"Father listen to me," Lucina grabbed his arm and looked up at him, "I know I have said this before but I can not stress this enough: you must be careful. Something is going on, something that I cannot fully understand, but it is something much bigger and powerful than any of us. I came back from the future to change the past, to protect you; but it seems that it may not be as simple as I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that this timeline would follow the previous one exactly as before, but that is clearly not the case. Events are switching around, popping up before they should, altering space and time; but that doesn't mean that you still can't be slain, because if there is one thing that hasn't change, it's the people who have died. Emmeryn, Sully, Vaike, they were all killed in my time and now they are dead in this one too. If this goes one...then how can I know that your death isn't written in stone as well?"

"Lucina listen to me," Chrom said putting his hand on her shoulder, "I made a promise to you that I wasn't going die, and I intend to keep that promise. What happened to Emm, Vaike, and Sully...I have no intention of going through any of that again; and neither do any of the other Shepherds. Even when all seems bleak, I refuse to just roll over and present my belly to death; Robin was right when he said that we are not pawns of fate, that we make our own destiny. I will continue to fight in order to save the future, because no matter how hopeless things might seems, it is only when you lose your will to fight on that you are truly defeated."

"Father I-I want to be able to be able to believe more than anything but...I simply can't get rid of the feeling of dread that is growing inside of me; I don't think I've ever been this scared of what is yet to happen as I am right now."

Chrom kissed his daughter's head and held her close, "I know Lucina, I know. I am also scared, but I refuse to back down. For my people, for my friends, for my family, and especially for you."

* * *

"Fie, you are all here," Say'ri nodded as Chrom and Lucina finally made it to the shrine. The rest of the Shepherds were also gathered, most of them just talking amongst themselves or just lounging around. Chrom noticed Robin leaning on a pillar by his lonesome, his eyes closed and apparently muttering something to himself.

The exhalt walked up the tactician, "how are you feeling today?"

Robin didn't answer, nor did he make any acknowledgement of having heard Chrom.

"Robin? Robin," Chrom said a bit louder.

"Hmm?" Robin opened his eyes and looked at Chrom. The exhalt noticed that his face seemed..off to say the least. It looked like he had just come out of a daze and wasn't really all there.

"Robin are you all right? You seem a bit out of it. Don't tell me that you're..." Chrom's voice trailed off as he narrowed his eyes at his friend.

Robin shook his head, "I'm not, I swear. I'm simply feeling a bit...under the weather to say the least."

Chrom was about to dig further when they were interrupted by Lucina and Say'ri talking.

"Pray be silent, milady. The Voice is currently performing the rite. In doing so, she will draw the divine dragon's power from the land unto herself. She must not be disturbed."

Chrom and Robin walked over to where Say'ri and Lucina were talking to see what exactly was happening. Once they reached them they noticed that Tiki was sitting in the middle of a bed of flowers, her eyes closed and her hands cupped on her lap. She was wearing a small red tunic, red boots, and red gloves, accompanied by a light pink overcoat and a pink stash around her waist. She was breathing slowly while a faint glow was beginning to appear around her.

"Forgive me, I didn't realize," Lucina apologized as she inspected Tiki while keeping her distance, "she looks so peaceful. What do you think she sees? Do she perchance dreams?"

Chrom let out a small laugh, "It does seem like that no? If I didn't know any better I would have thought that she was just a young woman taking a peaceful nap. I imagine she-" his voice cut off almost immediately.

"Chrom?"

The color drained from Chrom's face, "no...it can't be..."

The others looked at the direction Chrom was facing, only to be greeted by the horrible sight of a risen army swarming towards them in the distance; they numbered in the hundreds, both charging on land and soaring through the sky.

"Dear Naga," Lucina whispered.

"No, this is not possible! This is sacred land, those abominations should not be able to set foot here!" Say'ri exclaimed.

"Well they clearly can, so there's no time to discuss how it's possible; we need to move Lady Tiki right now," Chrom ordered turning around to grab the manakete, only to see her surrounded by a light blue aura.

"Nay sir Chrom, she's too far in! If we move her now in the middle of the rite her connection with the real world could be severed in a way that she might be lost within herself forever! Until her soul is safely back in her body, she mustn't budge an inch!"

"So you'd expect us to just stay here and let them run us through?!"

"Nay," Say'ri said pulling out her swords, "we stay here and we protect the Voice! Once the rite is finished and she is at full power, these monstrosities won't stand a chance against her."

"Damn it fine! Not like we have a choice," Chrom swore turning to Robin, "Robin we need a-Robin?"

The tactician was looking at the upcoming horde with dread in his eyes. His knees felt weak and his hands were sweating and trembling uncontrollably. His eyes darted around wildly while his mind was a storm of thoughts and emotions.

"Robin we need a plan!"

"I...I..." Robin stammered, struggling to think straight.

"Fie Robin, please tell me you're all right!" Say'ri said, her voice full of concern.

_Damnation, why now?! Chrom cursed in his mind, This is not the time for our chief tactician to have a mental breakdown; worst comes to worst I'll have to take over for now but I can't give orders and look after Robin and Tiki at the same time. I need to think of something right-_

"Stand aside father," Lucina interrupted Chrom's thoughts walking towards the tactician. Before anyone could react Lucina decked the tactician square across his jaw with enough force to knock him back and for everyone to hear.

"Luci what the hell?!" Lissa asked.

"Lady Lucina what is the meaning of this?!" Say'ri exclaimed.

_Weird, I have this strange sense of Déjà vu_, Chrom thought

"Damnation Robin we don't have time for this!" Lucina yelled ignoring the others and grabbing the shocked tactician by his cloak and pulling him up, "you are the tactician of this army, so start acting like it! Snap out of it or else someone is going to die!"

At the word "die" Robin's eyes immediately were set ablaze and his mind cleared instantly.

"Sumia, Cordelia, Cherche, Gerome take off to the skies now! Take Miriel, Tharja, Henry and Ricken with you, take out as many of those fliers as you can!"

"Chrom, Flavia, Basilio, Frederick, take all of our heavy hitters and charge at them, hold them off as long as you can! Everyone else stay here with me, kill anything that come twenty feet to the Voice! GO NOW!"

Immediately the three fliers took off from the ground with the magic casters in tow. Cordelia charged ahead first, skewering one of the risen griffon riders through its chest while Tharja muttered hexes under her breath causing several of the griffons to suddenly go rigid and dive into the ground. Cordelia pulled her lance out and swing it at two other oncoming risen, looping their heads off before flying past them and unto the others.

"Are you all right Tharja?"

"Worry less about me and more about keeping your winged mule flying straight; I do not wish to fall off at this height, than you very much."

Sumia flew up higher before causing her pegasus to dive bomb straight in the middle of the griffon formation, breaking the entire formation as she swiped and lunged at them with her spear. While she was at that, Miriel was calmly casting thunder spell after thunder spell, causing many of the risens and griffons to explode in midair. One of them came close to them with its ax, but Sumia managed to block it before driving her lance through its chest before Miriel cast a thunder spell and blew its head off.

"Eeeek! Its gunk is all over me!"

"Apologies Sumia; on that note, would you mind answering a few questions about that substance when we are done here? I believe it might lead to some fascinating insite about risen as a whole."

With a sky piercing roar both Minervas crashed through the last of the risen griffon riders, sending many of them sprawling through the air while tearing at the others with their massive jaws. Those that managed to get away were quickly cut down by Cherche's axe, all while the rider kept her calm smile on her face. She twirled her axe over her head before cleaving a risen right through the middle, then slashed sideways catching two more odd guard before they were cut down. Henry, meanwhile, was casting a variety of fire spells and hexes while laughing maniacally as the risen around them began dropping like flies.

"Nyahaha! This is so much fun! Flying around the air, shooting down risen; pshew, pshew! Up here, the sky is the limit! Nyahaha!"

"Just as long as you don't hit Minerva; I would hate to have to push you onto the ground from this height."

Gerome was doing just as well-if not better-than Cherche. Without breaking a sweat, or even with really looking for the most part, he was effortlessly cutting down risen left and right; with an ax on each hand he was able to block every attack that was launched at him while also taking out anyone who came at an arm's length at him, even managing to kill more risens than his Minerva. Ricken, meanwhile, was terrifiedly clinging to Minerva's back with one hand while doing his best to cast wind spells at the griffon riders closing in on them.

"For the love of Naga Gerome, slow down! I don't want to fall to my death any time soon!"

"Worry not, Minerva is quite adept at catching moving targets in midair."

Meanwhile on the ground, Frederick was leading the charge towards the oncoming risen horde followed closely by Stalh and Panne in her beast form; together they crashed head first into the enemy lines, breaking their formation. Frederick pulled out both his sword and his ax to parry a remnant's claw right before driving his sword through its head and cleaving another one in its forehead. He then pulled it out and chucked it at the back of a remnant trying to sneak on Panne. The taguel noticed this and with a powerful kick knocked the monster's head clean off its shoulders before pouncing on another one's chest and proceeding to tear it to shreds. Stalh crouched low on his horse, dodging an attack from a cavalry risen right before driving his spear through its chest and knocking it out of its mount; he pulled out the lance and launched it at another remnant catching it between the eyes, following with an assault with his sword.

"On your feet Stalh! Remember to never let your guard down even for a second!"

"Y-yes Captain! I shall!"

"Now is not the time to worry about proper protocol man spawn!"

Suddenly they hear a loud battle cry before two large figures jumped in the fray and began to tear through the ranks of risen. Basilio spun both of his axes and began swinging at each risen that was unfortunate enough to get caught in the way; his skill and speed were matched only by his sheer strength, cleaving entire risens and remnants as if they were made of paper. Beside him Gregor was doing just as an impressive job with only a steel sword, sidestepping several risen before running through them and moving on to the next one in the blink of an eye.

"Ha ha! Is like ol times no Basilio? Maybe this time Gregor beat you and become new Khan," Gregor grinned, cleaving another remnant in half.

"Keep dreaming you old goat! The day you take my seat as Khan will be the day I stop being brown!" Basilio laughed as the threw one of his axes through another risen's head.

Before they could continue their banter, a red blur jumped in front of them and sliced three risen at the same time; Flavia then turned towards them as she thrusted her sword behind her, catching another creature right in the chest.

"For the love of Naga, can you two have one conversation that doesn't end with you whipping them-"

"Careful yer majesty!" Donnel cried out before he leaped in front of her and parried off a remnant before it brought its claws down on the unsuspecting khan. With a loud grunt he pushed the monster off and then slashed at its chest several times with his sword.

"Donny behind you!" Chrom yelled as he jumped in front of the farm boy and impaled Falchion right between another risen's eyes. He pulled it out and slashed at another, cutting its head clean in half, "on your guard Donny! I have no intention of losing a brother in law any time soon!"

"You mean it si-"

"Because if you make my sister cry I'll personally chase after you and drag you back from the dead just to beat you to death again."

"Yes sir!" Donnel yelled pulling out another sword and fighting next to the Khan and the exhalt. The group was successfully holding back the risen horde, but something didn't feel right; it all seemed too easy. The risen and remnants were all swarming at them, but they were really focusing on attacking them for the most part. It felt like they were just charging in blindly, almost as if...

Realization suddenly hit Chrom, "IT'S A DIVERSION!"

He whipped around and saw that, sure enough, another large group of risen and remnants was flanking the temple through the west side, followed closely by another group of undead griffon riders.

"Everyone quick! We have to fall back to-" Chrom was suddenly cut off when one of the griffon riders that had been fighting above them suddenly dive bombed right before him. The rider hissed at him and began swinging his ax wildly, causing him to stand his ground and desperately try to push it back. Soon all the other griffon riders stopped fighting the air born Shepherds and dove down to confront the ones on the ground, causing the pegasus and wyvern riders to follow them; at the same time the surviving risen and remnants from the original battalion suddenly became more aggressive and engage them more fiercely.

_Damnation they cut us off! If we turn back now we'll be exposing ourselves to them; but how is this possible? How are these risen smart enough to plan a strategy like this? Chrom thought to himself while dodging another attack before decapitating the undead griffon before him._

_Robin, Lucina, please hold on!_

* * *

"Chrom's squad has been cut off, so we need to hold on our own!" Robin yelled once he realized what had happened, "Kellam, Kjelle, Nowi, Nah, you'll have to do; go out there and hold the west side! Say'ri and Owen, you guys will have to act as their back up! Everyone else stay here, we'll hold the temple in case there's another ambush!"

Immediately the two manaketes sprinted towards the risen horde, grabbing their dragon stones out of their pouches; the stones began to glow and in a split second the two girls transformed into full fledged dragons-one greenish yellow and one reddish pink-that took off into the air. With a thunderous roar they smashed into the griffon riders, sending the whole formation into disarray. They both began tearing at the mounts with their massive jaws, followed by billowing pillars of fire to burn the rest to ashes; the creatures were no match for them, barely able to come close let alone actually harm the dragons.

"Not so tough now are you, you dead freaks?! I told you, you wouldn't stand a chance against me in my dragon form!"

"Nah calm down, you're taking this too seriously; just enjoy yourself!"

Meanwhile on the ground both Kjelle and Kellam had arrived and where holding their ground against the army of undead soldier. Kellam managed to hold them off with nay but a steel lance, his sheer size and strength more than enough for the monsters. With a loud grunt his pushed several of them back before skewering them all on his spear all the way down to the hilt; he quickly pulled it out and twirled it over his head before turning around and looping off the head of several remnant behind him. One of them managed to duck out of the way and sprang at him, but the knight simply drove his fist with enough force to drive though the creature's skull like it was a tomato.

Kjelle lifter her shield just in time to block three remnants coming down on her; with a loud battle cry she pulled back and stabbed each one through their necks in rapid succession. She then grabbed her shield tightly before smashing it against two other risen, followed by a quick sidestep and throwing her spear at an oncoming undead knight and impaling it on the ground. Dropping her shield she pulled out two axes strapped on her back and began hacking at any risen within arms distance, consumed by rage and determination.

"Come on sir Kellam! Put your back into it; leave none of them alive!"

_Suddenly the prospect of not being noticed doesn't sound that bad..._

The risen noticed that they were being pushed back, and began to change their formation; before Kellam or Kjelle could react the monsters were surrounding them, with remnants in the front and projectile wielding risen in the read. Realizing the danger they were in Kellam and Kjelle grabbed their shields and back up against each other just as a barrage of arrows, lances and axes came at them. Their shields proved more than ample protection, but it took all of their strength to hold out, leaving them wide upon for the remnants to swarm upon them.

Suddenly two blurs jumped in the middle of the fray, dashing around the formation of the undead soldiers faster than the eye could track them, followed by the sound of steel whizzing through the air. They finally stopped in front of Kellam and Kjelle, revealing to be Say'ri and Owain with their swords drawn. The remnants had stopped dead in their tracks, as if frozen by some mysterious spell; Say'ri then flicked her swords and immediately the remnants and risen crumpled to the ground, covered from head to toe in sword cuts.

"Fei young warrior, I must admit that I am impressed; you posses great skill and speed in battle."

"Ha! But of course! It is the legendary blood of heroes that gives Owain the Dark the power to lay waste and entire army of foul beasts!"

Say'ri sheathed her swords, "very well, it would appear that this sector is now secure. We must return with the others and provide necessary-"

Say'ri was cut off when a purple barrier sprang from the ground before them and rose up to the sky; before they could react it began spreading around them and soon they found themselves encased in it with no escape.

"Damnation!" Kjelle swore ramming against the barrier to no avail, "another trap!"

"How is this possible?! I could believe one trap, but two?! Since when are risen capable of such strategic thinking?" Owain asked, dropping his usual theatrical talk.

"Fie, it seems all too convenient that such creatures would attack the Mila tree on the day that Lady Tiki is at her most vulnerable. There is clearly something else going on here."

Before the others could ask her what she meant, a loud shriek cut through the sky; they turned towards the commotion and saw the largest battalion of griffon riders yet flying past them. The risen riders were all brandishing their axes in the air and letting out what sounded like gutteral war cries as they headed straight towards the temple.

"Dear Naga..."

"So many of them..."

"An entire army of nothing but griffon riders heading towards the Voice, and all of our flyers and heavy hitters are now incapacitated to back them up," Kellam whispered, "this seems to horrible to be real."

Say'ri closed her eyes, "aye, but unfortunately it is. Now all we can do is pray for those who are still by Lady Tiki's side. They are the last hope for us all; and perhaps the last hope for the world."

_Robin...please, you are my last hope. Protect Lady Tiki!_

* * *

Robin's knees felt weak and mind was racing; this was, by all accounts, the worst possible scenario he could find himself in. Chrom's squad was still being held back, Say'ri's group was incapacitated, and an entire platoon of griffon riding risen was headed towards them. No air units to take out enemy fliers, no tanks to hold the front lines, and no hope for reinforcements; suddenly overcoming all of Virion's strategies seemed like child's play.

The fact that he was still able to hold himself up was nothing short of a miracle.

"Robin we need orders, now," Lucina said calmly.

Robin didn't answer.

"Robin I know this looks bad but we-"

Suddenly the tactician pulled out a wind tome from his robes, "anyone who can use magic or projectile weapons, come with me; we're holding the shrine against the risen. Everyone else go with Chrom and assist them in shaking off the risens on their tail."

"What?" Lucina asked shocked, "Robin you can't be serious! That leaves you only five people, you can't expect to defend the shrine with only those numbers!"

"We don't have much of a choice; the enemy right now is completely air born, meaning that you guys can't even reach them; and based on the attack patterns their goal is clearly Lady Tiki. They won't even give you guys a second glance as they charge head first into the shrine. The best thing you can do is go and assist your father," the tactician explained.

"But what about-"

"Why are you still here?!" Robin snapped, causing Lucina to back off, "GET OUT THERE NOW!"

"Y-yes sir!" Lucina said, taking the others with her. Soon the only ones left at the shrine were Robin, Laurent, Maribelle, Lissa, Virion and Gaius.

Robin handed Lissa and Maribelle several wind tomes he pulled out of his robes, "you two, stay in the back and focus on creating a wind barrier; I want it to be as big as you are able to make it, surround this entire area with it. Focus more on covering the area that the enemy flies to, otherwise you'll exhaust your magic immediately," he turned to Virion and Gaius, "you two stay by their sides, cover them with your arrows. Take out any griffon rider that makes it past the wind barrier; aim for the head, make every shot count," finally he turned to Laurent, "come with me."

The sage nodded and followed Robin as Maribelle and Lisa began to perform the chants to conjure up the wind barrier around the area, "you're the best magic user we have left Laurent, so you're going to help me hold the front line out here. We need to take out as many of them as we can, even if it means pushing our body to the absolute limit."

"I understand."

"...one more thing: if anything happens to me, you must ignore it and proceed forward. Whatever you do, do not abandon your post. Promise me Laurent."

"...very well; I shall trust your judgment on this matter."

"Here they come," Robin muttered pulling out his most powerful tome, the risen army soaring closer and closer.

Laurent followed suit, "ready when you are."

"REXCALIBUR!"

"ELWIND!"

Magic exploded from both their hands and flew towards the oncoming risen, blasting and shredding several of them out of the air; they both continued to open fire at the enemy, their tomes becoming lighter and lighter as they kept on draining the magic in them. The risen group suddenly split in two, heading to different sides of the shrine.

"Laurent, help me take the right flank!" Robin ordered discarding his now useless wind tome and pulling out two fire tomes and giving one to Laurent, "everyone else, stop the left flank; don't let any of them through!"

"ARCFIRE!" They both shouted as large torrents of flames emerged from their hands and began to consume the undead griffons.

Meanwhile on the left side the other platoon of riders was about to descend on the shrine when a large wind barrier sprung before them. Maribelle and Lissa murmured the incarnations under their breaths to keep the barrie in its place, causing the risen riders to crash into it and tearing several of them to pieces. Many of them, however, were still able to get through the barrier, only to be greeted by several arrows flying towards them before knocking them out of the air. Without hesitation Gaius and Virion nocked arrow after arrow onto their bows, hitting the monsters right between their eyes with deadly accuracy.

"Nnngh...must...hold...barier..." Lissa grunted, pushing herself more to strengthen her part of the conjuring.

"Darling don't even think of passing out on me! If I have to chose between protecting you or the Voice of Naga, I'm going to have to give a serious explanation to Lady Say'ri later," Maribelle scowled, though the magic was beginning to take its toll on her as well.

"These doesn't look good your lordship. Either they are going to pass out, or we are going to run out of ammunition if these things don't stop swarming us soon," Giaus muttered releasing another arrow.

"Indeed my friend; but regardless we must fight on, until our last breaths if we must. We can not allow these beasts to lay a single decrepit finger upon the Voice!"

The group continued to fight on, combining both magic and archery to hold off the risen attack; they proved to be most successful, as none of the monsters managed to get past them, much less come close to the shrine where Lady Tiki laid. Robin and Laurent were also able to hold off the risen swarming on their side of the shrine; their combined fire blast stopped all riders in the air, burning them to a crisp before they could come close. Eventually the last risen was destroyed right before the spell casters depleted the magic in their tomes and before the archers ran out of arrows.

Robin fell down to his hands and knees, breathing hard and struggling to keep consciousness.

Laurent knelt down next to him, his forehead covered in sweat and his face flustered, "Robin, you must not exert yourself any further. Your body is already at its limit, and anymore could prove to be fatal for you; it's over now."

Robin coughed and smile weakly, "yeah...it's over...somehow we managed to-"

He was cut off when he noticed something soaring towards the shrine from the south side: a single risen rider, but this one clearly larger and faster than the rest, heading straight for Tiki.

_No, no, no!_ Robin yelled in his head as he rushed towards Tiki. He could feel his body screaming in pain with every step, threatening to collapse at any second; but he pushed that out of his mind and kept running forward while pulling out his sword.

Luarent was out magic, Maribelle and Lissa could barely stand, and Virion and Gaius were out of arrows. The only one who could save Tiki now was him.

"Naga's wench...kill...VOICE!" The risen roared dive bombing straight into the still unconscious woman.

"NOT TODAY!" Robin yelled jumping at the manakete and tackled her out of the way right as the undead griffon crashed into the shrine. Holding her against his body, Robin held his sword ready; the risen leaped from the crumpled griffon with its ax drawn before bringing it down full force upon the two of them. Robin brought up his sword just in time to meet the enemy's ax, but its sheer brute force was more than expected and the ax pushed down into his shoulder blade. Robin cried out in pain, doing his best to hold off the risen and his ax from diving deeper into his shoulder, which was beginning to gush blood.

"Move...only...kill...voice," the risen moaned, staring at Robin into his eyes.

"You'll have to kill me first," Robin snarled, holding Tiki closer to him while still fending off the risen.

"No...must not...kill..."

Now! Robin thought, noticing the risen's force waivering. With a loud grunt he pushed the monster off him, causing it to let go of its ax, "this ends here!" Robin yelled swinging his blade and cutting of the risen head clean off its shoulders.

The monsters body slumped on the ground, slowly turning into ash. The head looked at Robin blanky, "Voi...ce..." It gurgled before it to turned to ash and vanished.

Robin struggled to stay up, leaning on his sword while still supporting Tiki; his breath was ragged and raspy, his vision was starting to blur, and he was starting to lose feeling on his wounded shoulder; but at least it was over. Now all they needed to do was regroup and-

Suddenly the sky turned a dark purple hue, and the earth itself felt like it was moving. A loud shrieking sound came from the heavens right as thousands-if not hundreds of thousands-of risens sprung force from the heavens and charged straight at the Mila tree.

"No...oh gods no..."

Robin looked at Tiki and then at the swarming risen army; he gritted his teeth and pushed himself up, pulling his sword out of the ground in the process.

"Until my last breath...I will continue to fight...for my friends...and for the future. So until then...I won't fall!"

**"Well said young one..."**

Robin looked down and saw that Tiki's body was emitting a golden aura that was shining brighter and brighter.

**"You have fought bravely and allowed the powers of the Voice to replenish. Now it is my turn to return the favor."**

Tiki's eye's shot open, revealing two glowing orbs of pure light; Robin was then blinded by an radiant explosion that spread throughout the tree and consumed everything around them, humans and risen alike. A glow of pure energy and power that Robin could feel course through his entire body, threatening to tear his very soul apart; he tried to scream, but his voice was lost amongst the energy rushing everywhere around him.

And then Robin felt his body collapsed and everything went black.

* * *

"How is he doing?" Say'ri asked Chrom. It had been a few hours after the battle had ended and Tiki had completely wipe out all and any risen within a fifty mile radius. Fortunately no more had appeared ever since, and there were no losses amongst the Shepherds or even the Ylissean forces-who had woken up as soon as the battle was over. Unfortunately, Robin had not been so lucky, and when the Shepherds had found him he was unconscious and heavily wounded; Libra and Brady were able to heal him, though he was still slowly recovering from the battle.

Chrom peered into the tent, "he's still resting, though I don't really blame him. According to Laurent he was already pushing his body past the limit with his magic before he suffered that injury on his shoulder; that plus the amount of blood he lost before we found him would take its toll on anyone."

"Fie, you have a point. We must thank Lady Tiki for being able to dispatch those monstrosities so quickly when she did. I doubt even Robin would have been able to come up with a plan to hold them off any longer."

"I'm afraid that you are wrong Say'ri."

They both turned to see Tiki walking towards them; the manakete was still wearing the same ceremonial clothes as before, albeit covered in some dirt, and she was still radiating a faint glow around her.

"What happened today was not of my doing; at least, not directly. Before the rite was finished, Naga spoke to me and said that she would be borrowing my body. For a moment I felt my essence leave my being, only for have it serve as a gateway for an ocean of energy rushing from a plane beyond this world."

"Milady, are you suggesting that it was Naga herself that destroyed all of the risen?"

"No Say'ri, I am not suggesting that; I am stating it. The only reason I am alive is because of divine intervention from the goddess of order herself."

Chrom looked at the manakete confused, "wait, if Naga was able to intervene in such way, then why didn't she do so sooner? Heck, why didn't she stop Walhart's men from surrounding the Mila tree before?"

"I am afraid I do not know Sir Chrom; after the rite Naga has gone silent, and I have been unable to communicate with her since then. However, she did say one last thing before she disappeared from my consciousness."

"And that would be?"

Tiki closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, "children of light, you must beware. For there is more at stake than you realize. The evil of Grima is stronger than it has ever been, and I fear his power might even dwarf mine. I can assist you no longer in your campaign, for there may come a time in the future when you truly require my assistance, and I must conserve as much strength as I can should that time come. Go forward children of light, but make haste; Grima is near."

"So essentially what happened today was a once in a lifetime thing? That's great to hear," Chrom sighed pinching his head in frustration, "doesn't matter, we'll make the most of it. We have the Voice on our side and that should be more than enough to change the tide for our favor."

"Aye Sir Chrom. For now let us retire and let Robin rest; I believe he deserved as much," Say'ri said.

Chrom nodded and the two of them walked away from the medical tent, discussing between them what their next course of action would be; Tiki however, didn't follow them. Instead she quietly walked into the medical tent where Robin was sleeping. The tactician was lying peacefully in a cot with bandages wrapped around his shoulder; his breath was slow but otherwise controlled with nothing out of the ordinary. The manakete sat on his cot and placed her hand over his forehead; she began to mutter something under her breath as her hand began to glow faintly, transferring it to Robin slowly. Once it was over the tactician's eye's fluttered opened as he struggled to focus.

"W..where am I?"

"You're recovering in the medical tent," Tiki smiled softly.

"Lady Tiki!" Robin tried to get up but his shoulder throbbed in pain, causing him to buckle down and groan in discomfort.

"Please Robin, you mustn't strain yourself on my account. You have done more than enough for me already, and I do not wish to see you put any more strain over yourself."

"At the very least I'm sitting up," Robin grunted, lowly pusing his weight around until he was able to sit up with only some slight discomfort, "I'm not just going to lie down while the Voice of Naga is talking to me."

Tiki giggled softly, "my, you really are a stubborn one. You remind me a lot of..."

"Pardon me?"

Tiki composed herself, "it matters not, just memories of the past. Anyway, I came here because I feel that I should thank you for what you did today; after all, you saved my life."

"Really now, you're making a bigger deal out of it than it really is. Any of the Shepherds would have done the same in my place."

"True, but at that moment you were the one who acted and saved my life, not them. Therefore, I am forever indebted to you."

"Consider the debt paid; after all, you did save all of us when you wiped out those risen with...well whatever that explosion of light was."

"But that wasn't me, that was Naga; and not only that, but that blast of ethereal energy is part of the reason why ended in the state that you are in now. Therefore I am still indebted with you."

Robin sighed and smiled at her, "I'm not getting any sleep anytime soon am I?"

"I'm sorry Robin, but I will not be moved by this. Besides, I believe I have something that you want."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I believe I owe you an explanation from when we first met."

"When we first met? Wait...are you saying-" Robin's demeanor changed completely once he realized what Tiki was talking about.

Tiki nodded, "indeed. I was still drowsy and left you with many questions after the cryptic message I told you; but now I am at full strength, and I think it's time you obtained the answers you are looking for, if I can provide you with any."

Robin could feel his heart racing with excitement, "Lady Tiki please! Any information, no matter how insignificant it seems, that you can provide will be great. I will do anything that you ask."

"Very well, then I would ask you two things. One, stop referring to me as Lady Tiki, it makes me feel older than I already am; Tiki is fine."

"Done."

"And two, and this is the most important one, I ask that you trust me."

"Trust you?"

Tiki looked straight into Robin's eyes, her own piercing emerald eyes seemingly peering into him, "do you trust me?"

"...yes."

"Then let us proceed," Tiki closed her eyes and placed her hands on Robin's shoulders; before the tactician could say anything she then leaned forward and rested her forehead against him, the top of her head nuzzling right under his chin and gently pressing the side of her face against his chest.

To say that Robin's face was on fire would have been an understatement; of all the things Robin had thought Tiki was going to do in order to give him answers, a exchange of skinship that bordered on intimate was not what he was expecting.

_Okay just calm down Robin, I'm sure that there is an explanation for this; I can't think of one right now, but surely the Voice of Naga wouldn't be in such a compromising situation if not for a reason. As long as no one else sees this I should be fine._

The tent flaps flew open, and Lucina walked in, "Robin I was wondering if I might have a word-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was going on; or at least what appeared to be going on, with Tiki "embracing" a shirtless Robin without the tactician doing much-or anything-to stop her.

_Oh you've have got to be kidding me._

Chrom then appeared behind his daughter, "Lucina I asked you to wait until Robin was cleared from the medical tent so that you could talk-" he was cut off when he also witnessed the interesting sight inside the tent, "well...it would appear that he's doing just fine."

"It's not what it looks like," Robin said weakly, though even he didn't believe himself at the time.

"I think we'll just leave you two alone for...whatever this is," Chrom coughed nervously as he left the tent with a red faced Lucina in tow.

Robin let out an annoyed groan, "why me?"

Tiki let out a small sigh, opening her eyes and pulling herself off Robin, "it is done."

"Couldn't it have been done a bit sooner?" Robin muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot to explain to the other later."

Tiki straightened herself, sitting across Robin and looked at him, "Robin, I believe I know what...what you have been through, to some extent. I can explain it to you, but..."

"But what?"

Tiki's expression changed to one of sorrow, "Robin...this won't be easy to hear. Are you sure you wish to know?"

"Tiki I appreciate your concern, but nothing you can say to me could be worse than not knowing. I...I need this, I need some answer to who I am. I can't take going another day carrying this uncertainty, this emptiness inside of me. I need to know...I need to know who I am. So please, I am prepared for anything."

Tiki nodded, "if that is what you wish, then I shall oblige. I just need to ask you some questions first."

"Go ahead."

"Have you ever practiced dark magic, specifically the ancient arcane type?"

"No. I tried several times with Henry and Tharja, but I just never got the hang of it."

"Right before you passed out today, what did you feel?"

"...it's hard to explain, but it felt like there was something inside of me that was rejecting to that blast of light you released, and then like whatever it was was trying to escape from the light."

"Last question, and this is the most important one: have you recently lost your memories?"

Robin was dumbfounded, "y-yes...yes! But, how did you-"

Tiki sighed, "then it is as I had suspected."

"Explain please."

Tiki looked at Robin, "every living being has what we call an "essence". It is the combination of soul, body, and mind; basically what makes every creature a unique individual. Everyone, everything, that is alive has an essence, but their essence is different from the millions of others in the world. That is because every creature experiences the world differently from the rest. We all develop our own bodies, minds, and souls in a way that is exclusive to us, both consciously and unconsciously. That is what separates us from those abominations you call risen; they are simply corpses that have been reanimated, empty shells for someone to control as they please. A person's essence is there the moment they are brought to this world, and it goes with them the moment they leave. Therefore, the essence of a person is as old as they are. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Robin nodded, "I do. But what does this have to do with me or my amnesia."

"Robin...when did you lose your memories?"

"Three years ago."

"And yet you look roughly 20 years old, am I correct?"

"Well I guess so, but I still don't understand what that has to do with this."

"What I am going at Robin is that although you look as you're in your early twenties, your essence is only three years old."

"What?"

"Like I said, the person's essence is the combination of mind, body, and soul; in other words, it's all three of those connected together. If one is affected, and the other two will also be affected. What you are suffering isn't amnesia Robin, because amnesia means that your memories are still hidden somewhere in the recesses of your mind, and that you are simply unable to access them."

"Your memories, and in turn what made up part of your essence...are gone Robin."

"...gone?"

"Yes. Whomever you were three years ago, whoever "Robin" was back then...that person is gone forever. The Robin that is present before me is almost like a newborn, created the day you began your new memories. I'm sorry Robin, but the truth is that not only will you never recover your memories, but in a way you will never be the person you once were."

Robin felt a pit forming in his stomach after that last sentence; his mind was racing, trying to process what Tiki had told him, trying to find some sort of explanation.

"How...how is that possible?"

"There is only one way this sort of thing is possible: with dark magic."

"The essence is a product of nature, something that is innate with every living being. To try and tamper with it, one would be going against nature itself; and the only way that is possible is with dark magic. The abyss of darkness that exists separate but parallel to our world, the natural world, is infinite and is where all dark magic users get their powers from. They use their bodies as a gateway between worlds, pulling out the darkness that they require for their own means; and it is with this magic that they are able to perform acts far beyond regular magic users."

"What has happened to you, I have encountered before; twice in fact, when I was but a young child in a far off land known as Elibe. The first time was during a great war between mankind and dragons, know as the Scouring. During that war, eight warriors rose up to lead humanity against my kind, and amongst them was a user of arcane magic know as Bramimond. He realized the terrifying powers dragons possessed, and knew that if humanity wished to survive, it needed a power even greater than ours. So he then decided to make the ultimate sacrifice: he gave up his essence in order to become a gateway between this world and the abyss of darkness, one that would never close and would allow him to posses the power of darkness to its full extent. To do this he sacrificed his soul and his mind, allowing the darkness to take over his body; but because his knowledge and skill were vast, his mind was powerful enough to set it up so that his "body" would always be set to protect the world from anything that might threaten to destroy it even after it was taken over by darkness. As such Bramimond the human "died" that day, and Bramimond the Enigma emerged."

"The other case happened thousands of years later after the Scouring ended. The eight heroes had triumphed, and we dragons were forced into hiding in a land named Arcadia. Over time humans found us again, but they no longer wished to fight; perhaps they realized the error committed by both sides, or perhaps they simply didn't wish for another devastating war. In any case, they lived amongst us, as equals, and soon Arcadia became a home for both mankind and dragons alike. During that time a druid came to Arcadia, having heard about it and wishing to learn more to quench his thirst for knowledge. His name was Nergal, and soon he found himself building a life with an ice dragon named Aenir and having a family of his own. But then, during a visit to the world outside of Arcadia, Aenir was taken from Nergal and his children faced the same peril. He sent them away and prepared himself to perform the same act the legend Bramimond had done a millenia ago in hopes of saving his family. But something went wrong; his mind wasn't strong enough and was shattered while his soul was twisted beyond salvation. The darkness merged with his essence, mutilating it until he lost himself and no longer remembered who he was or what his goal was. The old Nergal was gone, and a new, much dangerous one had appeared."

"Do you see what I'm saying Robin? In both cases men used dark magic to tamper with their essence, and whether they succeeded or failed the end result was the same: the person whom the were before was gone forever, replaced with someone, or more accurately something, else entirely. The darkness either replaced their essence entirely, or merged with it and consumed it from within. Either way, they could never go back to who they were before."

Robin didn't say anything, letting it all sink in, "so your saying that whoever I was before, that person performed some sort of dark magic that destroyed them and "made" me?"

Tiki nodded, "either that, or someone else performed it on you. Whatever the case, one thing is for sure: this sort of thing requires powerful, ancient, forbidden magic that few can master and that stays with the affected person forever. I can sense some darkness within you Robin, and that is what reacted to the divine powers of Naga earlier today; that may also be why, as Say'ri told me, you were not affected by the Mila Tree's aura."

Robin closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands, "so the truth is, whomever I was before I met Chrom and the others is gone forever. The memories I formed since then, they are all I have. There is nothing for me looking back."

Tiki reached out and placed her hand on Robin's shoulder, "I am sorry Robin, I truly am. I know this is not easy to hear, but it is the truth. But you must remember one thing."

Robin looked up to face Tiki.

"Everything that has happened since the day you lost your memories make up who you are now. Every memory, every experience, every relationship define who you, as Robin, are. You may have lost your past, but that doesn't mean you can't create a present or future. The essence you have now, what makes you you, is something that only you can form for good or for bad. How you decide to live your life knowing everything you now know, that is up to no one else but yourself."

* * *

After Tiki had left Robin sat alone in his cot silently. He felt numb, his whole body unresponsive to the world around him, as if it had shut down so it could properly process everything he had learned.

_I should have listened to Lucina and just dropped the whole thing. I was looking for answers and the only answer I got was that I'll never get the answers I'm looking for. I wanted to know who I was, and it turns out I knew all along; I am Robin, tactician for the Shepherds._

_And nothing else._

"Excuse me?"

Robin looked up and saw a hand clad in blue peeking through the tent flaps, "are you alone now? Or is this still not a good time?"

"You can come in Lucina."

The princess poked her head inside first, making sure that Robin was alone before walking in, "Robin I wish to talk to you about what happened today, if you will."

"I wasn't doing anything indecent with Lady Tiki."

"No not that," Lucina said blushing slightly, "I am sure that you two had your reasons for...that, and I won't question you or Lady Tiki. I came total about what happened before the battle."

"You're going to have to jog my memory Lucina; it's been a long day and I've been dealing with a lot right now."

"I'm referring to the moment before the risen attack began and I struck you across your face."

"Oh right, that. I completely forgot about it. So you've come to apologize?"

"No. I came to justify my actions," Lucina said firmly.

Robin raised his eyebrow at the princess.

"My action may have seem harsh, but I did it for the good of the company. We were minutes away from a slaughter and you were being unresponsive. I saw our chief tactician lost within himself and I did what I had to do to get him back; and if I had to I would do it again. You are the best tactician my father has Robin, and the greatest asset in this army. Today's events proved that, as you were able to lead us to victory no matter how hopeless it seemed. My father, the Shepherds, and I all entrust our lives to you and I think I speak for us all when I say that there is no one else better for that job than you. If we lose you, then we lose this war and any hope we have of saving the future; therefore, I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you are always at your best, even if it means staying on your bad side. For my father's sake, and for your own. However I understand if you do not see it that way, and will accept any punishment you see fit for me," Lucina finished with a small bow and turned to leave.

"...thank you."

Lucina stopped in front of the entrance but didn't turn around.

"I will hold you to your word Lucina," Robin smiled at her.

Lucina didn't answer at first, "just make sure it doesn't happen again. I don't wish to hurt you anymore Robin."

And with that she left, leaving Robin to sit on his cot silently.

_I may never be able to go back to who I was, or even remember who I was before; but that doesn't matter now. If I am just "Robin the tactician" then I will ensure that I am the best at just that. The Shepherds need me now more than ever, and I will do everything I can to ensure that they get the everything I got._

Robin got up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, grabbed his coat and put it on. He walked out of the medical tent and saw that the sun was already beginning to set in the horizon.

_I've rested more than enough for today. If I start now I'll have plenty of time to study and research before morning._

Making sure that no one saw him he sneaked into his own tent and grabbed several books lying next to his bed. He carefully lit a candle and placed it on the table, sitting down and opening one of the text soon after.

"If all I have is tactics, then that is exactly what I shall give."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in an open field somewhere in Valm**

Excellus groaned, getting up while rubbing his head in pain; his whole body felt like one big sore, and every movement was a struggle for him. The last thing he remembered was summoning an entire legion of risen to swarm at the tree after wearing down the defenses of the Ylissean forces protecting the Voice. He was certain that victory was his when suddenly an explosion of pure light burst from the center of the tree and spread throughout the area. He was caught in the blast, and it felt like his entire body was burning and threatening to tear itself apart; it took all of his strength to teleport away to wherever he was now.

"Blast it all to hell! I don't know what that was but it ruined my entire plan; I was this close to having that odious manakete torn to shreds! Nevermind, I just need to recover and regroup. Then I'll launch another attack and burn that miserable tree to the ground if I must-"

**"You will do no such thing."**

Excellus whipped around, his blood turning into ice when he heard that voice, but saw nothing but open plains around him.

**"You have failed me."**

The ground opened up underneath Excellus, with long black tendrils of pure dark energy shooting up and wrapping themselves around his arms and legs, spreading them out. Excellus shrieked in surprise, only to be cut off when another tentacle roped itself around his neck and pulled back.

Being unable to move or even look forward, Excellus could do nothing but listen as what sounded like footsteps approached him.

**"I asked you to do one job, and I even gave you a fraction of my power so that you would be able to complete it; and yet you still failed. You truly are a useless worm that is unable to perform the simplest of tasks. You disgust me."**

"Lord Grima please! I can fix this! I can kill the Voice, I just need-GAK!" The tendril around his tight tightened considerably to cut him off.

**"You will do nothing. The Voice has already awakened its power, and even with the boost I have given you you are no match for her. Your dark magic is now useless against her and those around her, as they are now protected by divine powers beyond your comprehension. And since that is the case, I shall be taking back what belongs to me."**

Excellus felt his whole body begin to convulse and spasm out of control; then, it felt as if his skin was bursting of from his body, with all of his magic shooting out of him like arrows. He screamed in pain, only to have the tendril around his neck coil around his mouth, muffling all of his cries of agony. His eyes bulge out as his body slowly torn itself piece by piece from the inside, driving him to the edge of insanity.

And then nothing; just like it had started, it was all over and the pain was gone. Excellus was dropped on the ground, falling on his hands and knees as the tendrils disappearing into thin air. Excellus patted himself down and felt that everything was in place, not a single wound in his body.

But something wasn't right.

His body felt like it was freezing and burning at the same time, giving him both a fever and cold sweats. His heart felt like it was running a kilometer a minute, his chest felt tight, and he was having trouble breathing. His skin felt like one big rash, driving him mad with the desire to scratch everywhere, and at the same time his hands wouldn't stop trembling.

"W-what did you do to me?!"

**"I took back every drop of dark magic that a bestowed upon you; now you are exactly the way I found you, with only your own magic to help you on your mission. Now we shall see just how skillful you truly are."**

"No, I need it! Give it back, all of it! That power, all of that power...I need it now!"

**"Succeed in your mission, and I might consider it,"** Excellus heard the figure walk away.

"WAIT!" Excellus yelled, leaping forward and grabbing the figure's leg, "y-you c-can't do this to me! I n-need that p-p-power now!" He looked up and saw that the figure was different from the last time. This time it had an actual body and a face, a face that seemed too familiar.

"Y-y-you!"

**"You dare touch a god?"** The figure's red eyes narrowed.

**"I shall show you your place."**

* * *

**Author's Note: hello, hello, I have returned with a brand new chapter! Man, this was a bit tricky to write, I wonder why?**

**Oh right, battle scenes...**

**Ugh, I really dislike writing battle scenes; and is not even because they're in english (I have the same aversion to them in my native language). It's because there are only so many ways you can write "he stabbed someone" before it gets repetitive. Fortunately the next few chapters don't have that many battle scenes. So at least I have that to look forward to.**

**Speaking of which, look forward to the next chapter folks. Why? Well let's just say it involves a certain dark marge who might have a thing for our protagonist. But's that's all I'm saying for now.**

**As always you're comments and critiques are very much welcomed. See you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Somewhere that is neither the earth or the heavens.**

Darkness, nothing but darkness everywhere. A void that was infinite, never really beginning and never really ending. A place where no light shown and where reality didn't existed. An eternal crevasse where rhyme and reason were meaningless and where the laws of nature and the universe had no power. A plane of existence and non existence at the same time as well as eternity and nothingness. A plane separate from the natural world, existing in a parallel spectrum that could never be crossed, only connected.

The abyss of darkness.

Within this void there was only one thing; a being whom many believed was as old as time itself, yet no one really knew how it came about. Some say that it was but a by product of the universe being born, simply appearing once the universe had settle down. Others believed that it was once a god of order that had become corrupted over time. And some claimed that it was simply the manifestation of darkness itself , a creature of pure evil without a heart and soul that craved nothing more than destruction and death.

The fell dragon Grima.

The creature didn't just reside within the darkness, it was the darkness. It nurtured it, strengthened it, helped it grow; it helped Grima bide its time, waiting for the right moment to return to the world of light, and lay waste to it before consuming it and merge it with the abyss of darkness. It had waited thousands of years, and the time was now upon it.

**"All those who oppose me have either fallen or will soon fall. There is only one true obstacle left; and his demise is near. Soon the world shall bend before my will, and I shall return to claim what is rightfully mine."**

**"My time is now."**

* * *

Robin opened the door to the small cottage he called home. It was a humble little abode that resided in the outskirts of Ylissea, with one room, one restroom, and one kitchen filled with books and tomes of every single variety. Chrom had always insisted that he take up residence in the royal castle, or at the very least within the city walls; Robin always declined though, refusing to be a burden to anyone. After all, this was the life he had chosen.

"I'm home," he muttered weakly to no one in particular before closing the door behind him. He wanted nothing else but to lie down and rest. He looked dreadful, his eyes bloodshot and with bags under them, his cheeks hollow, and very malnourished. Most of it was due to the lack of sleep from the amount of work he put on himself; it had become especially bad after they had returned from Valm...

He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hand, _Valm._

Immediately unpleasant memories began to fill his head; tactics gone wrong, ambushes, delays in the campaign, facing off against Walhart himself, and the deaths. All of the deaths that were on his hands. Chrom and the others insisted that he did the best he could, that the fact that they were alive at all was thanks to him. But it wasn't enough; he knew that deep down every loss they had suffered was because of him and his failures.

And he wasn't going to let it happen again.

They may have suffered losses in their campaign in Valm, but that would be as far as it went; the Shepherds were still strong, and he was not going to let anything happen to them. Even if he didn't deserve it, he had their trust that he was going to pull them through any obstacle they faced; and he would be dammed if he failed them again.

He was about to sit down on his table when he heard a knock on his door. When he opened it he saw that there was a young girl waiting aside. She looked young, with dirty blonde hair and wearing tattered clothes that offered no protection against the cold causing her to shiver.

"E-excuse m-me s-sir, but-t do y-you perhaps have s-some b-bread? I h-haven't eaten in d-days," she mumbled softly, unable to look him in the eyes.

"...how old are you child?"

"T-twelve s-sir."

Robin sighed, "come in, I'll make you something warm to eat."

"B-but I couldn't! I d-don't w-want to bother you and y-your family?"

"You don't have to worry about that; I don't have a family. Now come on, you'll catch your death out here," Robin smiled sadly while letting the girl in.

"Wow...y-you s-s-sure do have a lot of b-books sir," the girl said amazed, looking around the house.

Robin let out a small laugh, "heh, I guess I do. My work demands that I keep myself up to date with...well everything really. Now take a sit here," Robin pulled up a chair and gave the girl one of his traveller's cloaks that was perched on the wall, "and put this on. Don't worry about getting it wet, I have more than enough of those."

"T-thank you sir," the girl wrapped the cloak around her and let out a small sigh of relief, "but, why are you being so nice to me?"

Robin began heating a pot of water in the kitchen, "I can't let you stay out there in the cold now can I? What kind of person would that make me? And, truth be told, you remind me of someone..."

"Oh, is it your daughter?"

Robin closed his eyes and sighed, "no...not my daughter."

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry sir! I forgot that you said you didn't have a family!" The girl said, hiding herself under the cloak in embarrassment.

Robin waved her off, "please, it was an honest mistake," he pulled out a tea cup from a bin and began to fill Iit, "would you like some tea?"

"Yes please. So then, who do I remind you of?"

"The daughter of a close friend of mine, though she's a bit older than you. She's not the best at interacting around others, and we haven't really talked that much; but when she's with her father she is probably the liviest girl you'll ever see. It's actually cute how she holds on to him, wanting to protect him from everything even though he's the adult," Robin finished stirring the tea and walked over to the girl to hand it to her, "here you go; just be careful, it's still pretty hot."

"Thank you," the girl took the cup and blew on it softly before taking a sip, "but mister, why don't you have your own family?"

Robin put some rice on the boiling pot and began to stir, "I never really had time for one. My work has me responsible of the lives of a lot of people, and I consider many of them close friends. They all have families waiting for them back home, and if anything were to happen to them I-" Robin stopped, memories flooding his head again. He closed his eyes and gripped the counter tightly.

"Did...did someone you know die?"

"...a lot of people I knew died."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you all of this," Robin scoped up the cooked rice, putting it on a plate and taking it to the girl with a wooden spoon, "why don't you tell me about yourself? What's your name?"

"Erika," he girl said grabbing the plate and beginning to eat the rice.

"Erika why were you walking out here alone at this hour? It's dangerous."

"I was looking for food in the forest; I was hoping that I would be able to get some berries, or maybe even some non-poisonous weeds. I didn't notice how late it was getting."

"Why would you be searching in the forest for food? Has your family fallen into hard times? If you tell me where they are I would be more than glad to help them."

Erika stopped eating, her face becoming slightly crestfallen, "I..I don't have a family sir."

"What?"

"My mother died a year ago, and I never knew my father. I've been living on my own ever since, mostly looking for food and shelter each day."

"You poor thing," Robin said softly, "I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you; how lonely you must have been this whole time."

"But mister, are you the same?"

"I'm sorry?" Robin asked perplexed.

"You're here all alone, with no family of your own. You seem to do nothing but work all day, closing yourself off from everyone around you. Most houses I've visited had more than one person in them, or at the very least an extra room for when other people visit; but this house is for yourself, and no one else but you."

"Well-I-that is," Robin stuttered, taken aback from what the girl was saying.

"In fact, you're probably more alone than I am. I may have lost my mother, but at least I had years together with her; the memories that I have of her are my most treasured possessions, able to keep my warm even in the coldest night. But you don't even have that. You pushed everyone away, so you were never able to form such memories; and you never will. That makes it worse, because while I lost my family, you never even had one."

"In the end...**you are truly alone."**

"No...I have Chrom and the others. I do have a family."

**"Then where is your family now? They all have their own lives that they tend to, while you have nothing."**

"I...I..."

"You are alone."

"...you're right...I am alone," Robin said softly, dropping his head and closing his eyes.

The girl smiled, her eyes turning red while the room around them began to be consumed with darkness, creeping closer and closer towards them.

**"Don't worry, it will all be over soon. You will never have to worry about anything ever again. This world and all of its flaws will be purged, and a new and improved world will arise from it with you at its center, where you truly belong; and you will never be alone again, for we will be together. For all of eternity."**

A tear fell from the corner of Robin's eye as the darkness began to swallow them both up.

"Our time is coming."

* * *

"Robin? Robin, wake up," Say'ri said softly.

"Hmm?" Robin rubbed his eyes and pushed himself off the book his head was resting on.

"You must have fallen asleep while I went to get the water you asked for. I believe it is time you retire for the night; you must go and get some rest so that you can be ready for tomorrow's march."

Robin shook his head, "Really, I'm fine Say'ri; just dozed off for a second there."

"Fie Robin, it is already late; the moon is already high in the sky, meaning we have only a few hours until sunrise. Even the most dedicated warrior must allow his body to rest, or else all his effort is in vain. Please Robin, I ask of you to go and lie down."

"But I'm right in the middle of studying the attack formations of the Daein Wyvern divisons from Tellius. I believe they might be similar to those used by Wyvern riders in Valm, especially in their flanking and pincer formations. If I could just find some way to counter them-"

"I understand where you are going with that Robin," Say'ri interrupted him, "but that does not change the fact that you are putting a strain on your mind with all of this. I will be more than happy to look over the text while you rest and see what I can pull out of it; I have faced my share of Valmese Wyvern riders, so perhaps my first hand experience might be of some use here."

"Shouldn't you also be exhausted and heading to bed?" Robin asked.

Say'ri looked down ashamed, "aye, but I afraid I haven't been as diligent as you Robin when it comes to research. I have often retired to my tent before you these past days, and thus I have been able to rest more than you have lately."

"Say'ri I didn't mean to imply-"

"Nay, there is no excuse. I vowed to assist you with your work, but I haven't done as much as I should have. You shouldn't have to carry this burden on your own, and I will make sure you don't. I shall finish that text for you and give you the report in the morning; but I ask that retire for the night, if not for yourself then for me and the rest of this army. I know it is not my place to say so, but we need you at your best Robin."

"You always do know how to hit a guy where it hurts," Robin sighed, getting up and stretching his arms, "I suppose there is no way to convince you that I'm fine?"

"Even if you did manage to fool me, which you won't, you can't fool yourself Robin. Your body and your mind are exhausted, and you will collapse at any moment if you continue like this. Everybody, regardless of who they are, needs to rest and recover at some point; it's in our nature."

"I know, I know. It's just..." Robin voice trailed off.

Say'ri looked at him concerned, "what?"

"It's just...for some reason I don't want to go to sleep," Robin muttered, trying to remember the dream he had.

"But you must Robin," Say'ri said sternly.

"I know, and I will. Good night Say'ri; and thank you for everything," Robin nodded exiting the tent.

"Goodnight Robin."

Robin walked through the camp, not really paying attention to where he was going as his mind was preoccupied with other things. It had been a week since the company had left the Mila tree. After much discussion, the heads of the army decided that the best course of action was to split their forces in three in order to face the Valmese forces; however, Robin had made a few changes to the plan. The factions in the north and south were the largest factions, having merged with the Resistance forces stationed in the area, but their goal was only to stall the enemy troops. Their main goal was to divert Walhart's and Yenfay's forces, possible with minimal confrontation if possible. The third force meanwhile, which consisted only of the Shepherds and a handful of other soldiers, were to launch a direct attack on Fort Siegner in order to take it as their own and then use it as a stepping stone to push to the capital.

So far the march had gone smoothly; the Shepherds had been able to pass through several villages peacefully with no resistance, either due to the villagers supporting their cause or simply not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Miraculously they hadn't stumbled upon any risen, nor had they received any report of risen sightings amongst the other army factions. They had been able to stock up on food, weapons, and healing implements, and the journey had provided them with several opportunities for them to hone their skills. The last few encounters made it clear that they had to step up, and that things would only get harder from there on.

However no one had been pushing themselves harder than Robin the past few days. Despite Libra and Maribelle insisting that he take it easy, Robin spent every waking moment training either his body or his mind. When he wasn't testing his limits with Frederick or Say'ri's training regiments, he was reading and researching tome after tome until his eyes burned, and it was beginning to take its toll on him. His eyes were beginning to form bags under them, and his body was sore all over. He knew that Say'ri was right, that sleep was going to get him eventually whether he liked it or not. And yet...

**Alone...**

Robin shook his head in annoyance. There it was again, that nagging feeling about the dream he recently woke up from. He couldn't remember what it was, and yet it felt oddly familiar; almost as if it was a memory of his past trying desperately to comeback. Yet for the first time ever, he didn't want it. There was something about it that was making him feel nervous and filling him with dread.

**Alone...**

Robin closed his eyes and covered his eyes. _That voice...I feel like I've heard it before..._

**Alone...**

"Quiet," Robin gritted his teeth in frustration.

**You. Are. Alone.**

"SHUT UP!" Robin yelled, startling a group of soldiers who had been talking amongst themselves a few paces away. Realizing how bad that must how looked Robin hurried away from them, lowering his head as he did.

_Nice going Robin, now people are going to start talking about how the head tactician is beginning to lose his mind,_ Robin berated himself in his head. _Whatever that was, it was just a dream; a dream that was probably a result of physical and mental exhaustion. All I need is a good night's sleep, and I'll be fine in the morning._

**But...will I be fine? My situation will still be the same tomorrow as it is today. I will still be the tactician with no past and most likely no future. Eventually this war will end, for better or for worse, and I will go back to having no one-**

_Wait what am I saying?_ Robin shook his head _this is not the time to be thinking about that. I have a war to win, I have people whose lives depend on me. My personal life can wait for now._

**Which shouldn't be hard seeing how I have no personal life to begin with. I have no one else but myself, and that's how it will always be. I won't know what it feels to have someone, to be close to someone else, to be completely open and to pour my-**

_NOT NOW!_ Robin screamed internally, pulling his hair.

What was going on? His mind felt like it was tearing itself in two, slowly turning into a storm of insecurities and misery. He tried his hardest to push those thoughts out of his head, but to no avail; it seemed like his mind wanted to constantly remind him of the fact that he had no one, that he was going to eventually die alone and unloved, and this was NOT the time or the place to be pondering such trifle matters.

_I need to get out of here and into bed; at least then I can ignore...whatever this is. Though to be honest I'm not looking forward to that either. I would rather be spending my time more effectively, with training or studying. Lately sleep has been giving me nothing but troublesome dreams and thoughts; perhaps I'll just lie in bed and relax for a while before actually going to sleep._

**Fine, go to bed; shake off all your responsibilities as a tactician in order to try and avoid the truth. Maybe if you're lucky you'll have another dream that tells you the ugly truth about yourself. Perhaps this time you will realize that your work is shoddy, or that you seem to being pain and suffering to those around you, and that you will never be with-**

"Good evening Robin," a voice purred next to him.

Robin's thoughts were cut off when he noticed Tharja standing next to him; she was holding one of her tomes against her chest and was smiling at him in a way that she thought was endearing, but most people found off putting and terrifying.

"Tharja? What are you doing here? I thought you were cutting back on the whole stalking me thing."

Tharja looked at him confused, "I wasn't stalking you; I was standing by my tent working on a hex when you walked by."

Robin looked around and indeed saw that he was in front of the pitch black tent that belonged to Tharja, complete with a black cauldron outside that was shimmering a bizarre green liquid.

"Oh, right. Man I really wasn't paying attention," Robin muttered.

"Or perhaps you were subconsciously drawn towards me; after all, we do share a "unique" bond my dear," Tharja giggles.

"First time I've ever heard of it."

Tharja scolwed, "just so you know, the last man who tried being clever with me ended with three of his fingers swapping places. You're lucky that I'm fond of you."

"Duly noted. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my own tent; I need some time to myself so I can be ready for tomorrow."

"Oh? I would be more than happy to help you with anything you need. Perhaps I could even help you with...relieving some stress," the dark mage grinned pressing herself against the tactician.

Robin sighed, slightly annoyed, "Tharja while I...appreciate the sentiment I'm going to have to decline. As I said before, I do care for you just like any other Shepherd; but I don't think I can be there for you the way your hoping."

Tharja pouted, "are you sure? We both have our whole lives ahead of us, and you're seriously telling me that you don't see anything between us in that span? I understand how you feel about me now, but are you sure there is no way that might change in the future? After all, I would do anything you ask of me Robin, no matter what it is."

"Tharja I-" Robin's voice trailed off as an idea clicked into his mind, "actually, there is something you can help me with. Something that I desperately need right now, or else I won't have any peace of mind. Something that only you can help me out with."

"I'm listening," Tharja said eagerly.

"But we can't do it here," Robin said looking around, "I would prefer if we did it somewhere private."

"I like where this is going," Tharja said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Come with me," Robin said taking her by the hand and leading her away.

* * *

"Apply wet stone against blade, then slowly slide from hilt to tip," Severa mumbled while performing the action she described.

"See Severa? Everyone get the hand on it eventually; it's just a matter of time and patience," Lucina smiled at her, finishing sharpening her own blade. She was currently doing weapon maintenance with Severa and Kjelle, the former doing it for the first time and having some initial difficulty handling the wet stone. She was ready to quit when Lucina intervened and offered to help her out.

"Yeah and it only took about a dozen broken swords for me to get it right," Severa said bitterly.

"Severa you're being too hard on yourself; learning a new skill, regardless of what skill it is, will always be difficult at first. No one can get it right the first time."

"I'm sure my mother could..."

"Oh boy, here we go," Kjelle sighed without looking up from the armor she was polishing.

"Excuse me?" Severa narrowed her eyes at her.

"Let me save us all the trouble of the next few minutes of your bantering. 'My mother is perfect. It's not fair. I hate being compared to her. I will never be as good. I feel so useless.' I think I covered all of it, no?"

"Do you think you're being funny?" Severa growled getting up.

"No, because if I was I wouldn't be imitating the whiniest brat in all of the camp," Kjelle said coldly.

"All right enough, both of you," Lucina cut in noticing Severa about to pounce on Kjelle, "this is unacceptable behavior for the both of you. We are all comrades in arms, and we should not be fighting against each other. Especially you two; you've been friends for as long as you can remember, and you should know better than to lash out like this. Now I want the both of you to apologize to each other."

"Apologize?! For what?! I didn't do anything; I was talking to you when she jumped in an began insulting me!" Severa shrieked.

"Everything I said was true, and I have no intention on apologizing for any of it," Kjelle spat back.

"Oh go jump off a bridge, preferably into a dried up lake!" Severa yelled, giving a the knight a rude hand gesture and then marched out the tent.

"Severa! Severa wait!" Lucina called out after her to no avail. She turned to Kjelle, wo had gone back to polishing her armor, "that was uncalled for."

"Says you."

"I'm going to go talk to Severa; do not leave this tent until I return."

"Worry not, I'm not going anywhere," Kjelle responded without looking up from her work.

Lucina left the tent, preparing herself to search for her friend, only to find her standing a few feet away from her. She had her back turned, her arms crossed against her chest, looking up at the night sky.

"Severa?"

"Go away Luci, I don't feel like talking right now; I just want to be alone.," she said softly.

"Severa you know that Kjelle didn't mean all those things she said. She's probably just tired and-"

Severa whipped around angrily to face Lucina, "you're actually going to try and justify what she said?! I thought you were on my side!"

"Severa I'm not on anyone's side," Lucina said calmly, not wanting to upset her anymore.

"You...you agree with what she said don't you?" Severa narrowed her eyes as she walked towards Lucina, "you also think I'm a whiny brat who does nothing but complain all day."

"Of course I don't Severa. I understand that it must be overwhelming to constantly be compared to Cordelia instead of having people acknowledge you for who you are. You are a great soldier and a great person in your own right, and no one know that better than me."

"Lies!" Severa said shrilly, her eyes forming with tears, "you're just lying everyone else! You know that I can't do anything right, much less come close to being as perfect as my mother, and you're just saying all of that to make me feel better! You've always tried to be nice to me, but deep down you're just like everyone else: you resent me, you want nothing to do with me! I should just do everyone here a favor and leave this group!"

"Don't even think about it!" Lucina suddenly snapped, surprising Severa.

"Don't even think about leaving us Severa! You are a vital part of this group, just as important as anyone else. Your fighting skills are most impressive, and your technique with a blade is unparalleled. You are a skilled soldier, one that shouldn't have to constantly compare and belittle herself, regardless of who your mother is. But most importantly, you are a dear friend to me, one whom I owe my life to."

"You're the reason why I made it to the past at all..."

* * *

"Everyone quick, get through the gate!" Lucina yelled as she drove her sword through the risen's chest. Her and the other New Shepherds were making their way into the portal that had been opened by Naga through the outrealm gate, only to suddenly find themselves ambushed by what appeared to be every risen and remnant in existence trying to stop them from getting through. However, they kept pushing on knowing that they had to get through the portal by any means; failure was not an option.

"Lucina I'm fear that we will not be able to hold them off for long," Laurent gritted his teeth, conjuring up more wind blades to eviscerate several remnants, "we need to head for the portal now before we're cut off!"

"Not before we ensure that the others have made it through first!" Lucina turned to see Owain, Cynthia, Gerome, Nah, Yarne, and Noire passing through the gate before vanishing into the air. The only ones left were Brady, Severa, and Inigo, the latter who seemed to be wounded and was clutching his bleeding side.

"Heh, looks like I got careless," Inigo grunted in pin, his side burning.

"Now is not the time for you to try and be funny moron!" Severa chided pulling out her sword and fighting off a lumbering remnant that swiped at her furiously, "Brady just drag him off into the portal already!"

"Are ya nuts toots?! He can't go through that thing with an open wound like that; it could cause him to split open like badly sewn pair of pants! Ya gonna have to hold them freaks off until I'm done," Brady said positioning his staff over Inigo's side, causing it to glow and slowly close the man's wounds.

"Ugh, fine! Just hurry it up already!" Severa grunted pulling out Inigo's own sword and then slicing another remnant into three pieces.

"Just give me five minutes..."

"You have one!" Severa barked, parrying off two risen warriors before pushing them off and looping their heads off. A large undead berserker tried to bring down its axe on her back, but she simply blocked the attack without even turning around, followed by her stabbing the creature twice in the abdomen and then the chest.

"And done!" Brady exclaimed proudly as Inigo's wound closed completely. He hoisted his arm over his soldier and helped him up, "now let's get outta here!"

"About time!" Severa huffed, strapping the swords on her back and making her way to the portal with the other two.

"That's the last of them; Laurent, now!" Lucina ordered.

The sage nodded and pulled out the last fire tome in his possession. It was old and worn out, and only contained enough magic for one last spell; but that was all they needed right now.

"Bolganone!"

Immediately several walls of fire and magma burst up from the ground, separating the group from the surrounding risen army. Knowing that the spell would only last few more minutes, Laurent and Lucina made their way to the open gate, where Inigo, Brady and Severa were already waiting.

"Ya ready?" Brady grunted, supporting Inigo in front of the gate.

"Any chance of Severa carrying me through?" Inigo asked coyly.

"In your dreams," Severa rolled her eyes before the two of them jumped through the gate and disappeared.

Laurent and Lucina ran up to her, struggling to catch their breaths, "we don't have much time. The fire wall will only hold for a while longer, and after that we'll be swarmed. We need to leave now."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get in!" Severa huffed.

Luarent looked at Lucina, "there is a good chance that the time stream will separate our group by sending us to different time periods and locations; regardless. whatever happens, we will meet again on the other side. I give you my word."

"I know we will," Luina smiled at him.

With quick nod to the both of them Lurent stepped through the gate and vanished.

"All right Severa now-"

*BOOM!*

They were interrupted when something crashed and exploded above them. The looked up and saw a large pillar of dark magic crashing into the gate's structure, causing large chunks of rock to be blow off and descend upon them.

"LOOK OUT!" Severa yelled pushing Lucina out of the way; unfortunately she was unable to move in time before one of the stones hit her square in the shoulder, causing her to yell out in pain as she felt her bone shatter into several pieces.

"Severa are you all right?!" Lucina asked, inspecting her friend's shoulder, "I think it's broken, hold still so that I can-"

"Get down!" Seveta interrupted her, showing the princess down right before an ax sliced her head in half. She tried to grab her sword, only to cringe in pain due to her injury; swearing under her breath she used her other arm to pull out her sword and stab the risen in the throat, killing it instantly. However, she didn't have much time to catch her breathe seeing that another chunk of stone fell right next to her, causing her to roll out of the way. They both looked up and saw that the gate frame was crumbling around the still open portal.

"Lucina you need to get through that portal now!" Severa said forcing herself up while clutching her injured shoulder, "this whole structure is collapsing and those dead freaks have us surrounded"

"I am not leaving you behind in that state!" Lucina yelled pulling out her sword, "if you stay then so shall I!"

"You idiot, this is not the time to be the hero!" Severa snarled, "you're the one leading this mission, you're the one who matters! If you die here then this was all for nothing; I can hold them off and make sure that they don't follow you. Now RUN!" Severa forced herself up pulling out her sword with her good arm, "While you've still got the chance! Mother said her greatest pride as a pegasus knight was defending the exalted family. I may not be a pegasus knight, but I can still share in their duty! I can still protect you!"

"I care not for duty, I care about you! I won't leave you!" Lucina said indignantly.

Severa suddenly grabbed the princess be the hem of her cape, "that is not an option."

Before Lucina could respond Severa shoved her with all of her might, causing the princess the fall back into the portal.

"Severa!" Lucina cried out, the portal dragging her away until as her friend just smiled at her sadly until she was completely gone.

* * *

"The years that followed, all that time when I didn't know if you made through the gate or not, the uncertainty was eating me from the inside," Lucina said softly closing her eyes, "I had no way of knowing if you made it out of there alive, and it was tearing me apart; several nights I had nightmares where I saw you perish in the most horrible ways. When you showed up last week, I was happier than I had been in a long time. It felt like a massive weight lifted from my shoulders, and I wanted nothing more than run up to you and hold you tight, make sure that you were really there and not some sort of mind trick; if I wasn't so shocked and relieved I probably would have, though you probably wouldn't have taken it too kindly."

"Yeah, probably best that you didn't," Severa muttered blushing slightly.

"Knowing that you are here, that you escaped safe and sound, I couldn't be happier; so please, no more talking about leaving the Shepherds. You are vital to both this army and myself, my comrade in arms and my dear friend. I want you here by my side, I need you here by my side."

"...would you still feel that way if you knew the truth of how I got here?"

"Severa?"

Severa looked away, here eyes filling with tears, "after I pushed you into the portal I...I jumped right in. I saw the risen coming closer and I panicked; I was so scared that I might die that I turned tail and ran away. If I had stayed and fought even a little, I might have been able to hold them off until the gate closed. If I hadn't been so craven, perhaps these monsters wouldn't have gotten though and began popping up in this time. I said I would protect you, and yet I only put you and everyone else in more danger."

"Severa you don't know that."

"And you do?!" Severa turned to face Lucina, wiping her eyes angrily, "how do you know that I didn't mess up so bad that I doomed us all? Why do you have so much faith in-"

Severa was cut off when Lucina placed her hand on her shoulder and looked at her straight in the eye, conviction aflame behind them, "because I chose to believe the best of you Severa. No matter how much you try to bring yourself down, I won't let it happen. I know what an amazing individual you are, and I will make sure that you realize it too someday, no matter how long that takes. Whatever happened before, we can't do anything about it; but we can do something here and now, and ensure that we create a better future for the people of this time. And if anyone is going to help me achieve that goal, it's going to be you."

"...why? Why do you care so much?" Severa asked.

"Because you are Severa. Not Cordelia, prodigy pegasus knight who didn't have to try hard to be good at something; but Severa, genius of hard work who will stubbornly push her way forward until she is the very best at what she can do. You may have to work twice as hard to get to where your mother stood, but that only means that the end result will be twice as rewarding and breathtaking. You have the making of greatness in you, and when the time comes for you to show what you're made of...I hope that I am there, seeing first hand what I always knew you'd someday accomplish."

Severa didn't say anything, staring silently at the blue haired princess. Then she leaned her head on Lucina's shoulder, sobbing quietly. Lucina patted her in the back gently, allowing her to get it all out.

After a while Severa pulled back, "thanks Luci," she sniffed wiping her face with her sleeve.

Lucina smiled at her, "of course," she turned around looking back at the weapon's tent, "I'll go talk to Kjelle. Perhaps it's best that you retire for the night in order to avoid any more conflict."

"You would do that for me?"

"Indeed."

For the first time in the night Severa smiled at Lucina, "you're always so kind to me Luci, even when I don't deserve it; I can't tell you how much your friendship and trust means to me. I..I'm lucky to have you as my friend," Severa said, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"As am I. Goodnight Severa."

"Goodnight Luci," Severa responded, turning back and heading to her tent.

Luci meanwhile entered the weapon's tent again, where Kjelle had finished cleaning her shaft and begun to sharpen the tip of her spear.

"So what did the princess have to say about herself?" Kjelle asked without looking up.

"Kjelle I understand that you are still angry and hurt about what happened to your parents, but I believe you may have gone too far tonight. I will not force you, but I believe and apology is necessary," Lucina said sternly.

Kjelle snorted, "right, I'll do that."

Lucina sighed and sat down behind Kjelle, "there is no need to antagonize us Kjelle. We're all on the same side."

"I understand that Luci, but if I have to hear Severa complain about her mother one more time-"

"Is it because you find it annoying or because it reminds you of what happened to your parents?"

That last statement got Kjelle to stop sharpening her spear, but she didn't turn to face Lucina.

"We both know that Severa and Cordelia did not have the best daughter-mother relationship, but Severa loved her parents none the less; and their death pained her as much as our parent's death pained us. I believe that she still hasn't gotten over their deaths, especially her mother's, even if they are both still alive and well now."

"What does she have to complain about? Her parents are alive now, so she can fix whatever issues she has with them if she would just drop the attitude and get over herself."

"We both know it's not that easy Kjelle."

"Maybe you do; after all, your parents are still alive too."

Lucina didn't respond, instead putting her hand gently over the hilt of Falchion.

"No they're not..."

Before Kjelle could ask her what she meant by that, the tent flaps flung open to reveal Say'ri; she took a look around before letting out a loud-and annoyed-sigh.

"Fie, that man is as stubborn," she said shaking her head.

"Lady Say'ri, is something amiss?" Lucina asked.

"Hmmm? Ah, Lady Lucina," Say'ry said taking notice of the two women in the tent, "forgive me but I was looking for Robin. I had insisted that he go to his quarters and rest for the night, but I was afraid that he might try to slip away. It would appear that my suspicious were correct, seeing how he was nowhere near his tent when I went to check on him."

"Well we can't have our tactician trying to avoid sleep; we need him at his best in order to win this campaign. If you would allow me, I would be more than glad to assist you in finding him and escorting him back to his tent," Lucina suggested.

Say'ri smiled at Lucina, "fie milady, that would be most appreciated. I have already checked the southern area of the camp grounds; I was just heading to western part."

"Then I shall take the east," Lucina said. Say'ri nodded and exited the tent. Lucina turned her attention back to Kjelle, who had finished sharpening her spear and placed it back on the rack, "I'm afraid I'll have to end our conversation here Kjelle; but I will be more than happy to finish it later once this matter is put to rest."

"Fine, whatever," Kjelle muttered.

"Just remember, I will always be there if you need me for anything," Lucina said, following Say'ri out of the tent.

Now then, the east side is this way, Lucina thought to herself as she began searching for their tactician. She checked inside every tent she went by, behind every tree she passed, and even a few bushes that she came across; unfortunately Robin wasn't anywhere to be found.

_I can see why Say'ri was at her wits end with this search. One would think that Robin of all people would be the last person to indulge in hide and seek_, Lucina thought to herself. She was about to head to the north side of the camp to continue looking for Robin when something caught her eye; to figures standing at the edge of the campgrounds and within the forest. Lucina squinted her eyes to see better through the darkness and recognized the unmistakable messy white hair that belonged to Robin. The other figure had long, sleek, pitch black hair and upon closer inspection she saw that it was the dark mage Tharja, who was currently talking to the tactician.

_Thank Naga,_ Lucina sighed internally as she walked towards them. They didn't notice her approaching and continued to talk between themselves, though Lucina couldn't make anything out of it due to the distance separating them. The dark mage appeared to be flustered and blushing slightly, while Robin seemed calm and collected.

Suddenly he stepped closer, reaching out one hand to the dark mage's face and stroking her cheek lightly, while the other hand wrapped itself gently around her waist.

Lucina froze in her tracks; they still hadn't noticed her, but she was close enough to make out some of their conversation.

"You look lovely tonight," Robin smiled, moving his hand up to push Tharja's bangs away from her eyes, "your eyes are especially enchanting under the moonlight."

"My, my, laying it a bit thick aren't we?" Tharja purred, her hands slowly making their way up from Robin's chest to his neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" Robin asked, leaning in closer until his lips were centimeters away from hers.

"No," Tharja closed her eyes.

With that Robin closed the gap between them and kissed Tharja, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame; the sorceress responded fully, her hands moving behind his neck and pulling him closer to her.

Lucina could feel her face burning up while a range of emotions crashed into her in rapid succession: disappointment, betrayal, anger, despair, and finally rage. She wasn't sure why she was feeling all of those feeling at once, but she knew that she had to leave immediately before someone got hurt. Physically hurt.

She turned around and ran back into the camp without even alerting Tharja and Robin who were completely oblivious to the world around them.

* * *

**Five minutes earlier**

"You want me to curse you?" Tharja asked Robin. The tactician had dragged her to the edge of camp and into the woods when she finally decided to inquire what this "favor" Robin wanted from her; and while she had already imagined several possibilities-some of them more pleasant than others-having the tactician turn around and ask her point black for her to curse him was not one of them.

"Yes."

"You do understand what you are asking me, right?"

"Mind you, I'm not asking for you to just fling any random curse in my direction. I just need a specific curse to help me with a problem I'm having, if you are able to perform such a curse," Robin explained.

"I see. And what problem would that be?"

"Sleep. I need a curse that will reduce the amount of sleep my body needs to function properly."

Tharja didn't say anything at first. Her mind was racing with one idea after the other, causing her to frown and bit her lip.

"You can't do it?"

"No, no, I can do it. It's not really that hard actually so it will only take a minute. Though, if you don't mind me asking, why do you wish for such a curse?"

"These past few battles have show me, all of us really, what we are really up against here in Valm. I need to do everything in my power to make sure that we are ready for anything and everything; and the best I can do is make sure that we have several measures and countermeasures that will allow us to adapt and attack as the situation demands it. However, there is only so many hours of the day I am able to do that, as even I have my limits. If I could stretch that time by even a few more hours..." Robin trailed off.

"Hmm, makes sense..."

"But that's not the whole truth now, is it?" Tharja asked, her voice turning serious.

"Of course it is," Robin insisted.

"Now, now Robin it's no use trying to lie to me. I may not be the best at socializing with others, but I can tell when someone is lying to my face; and that's not even taking into consideration that I can read you like a children's book with extra large print. Every time you lie your left eye twitches slightly and your fingers get stiff as boards. Now, if you want my help, you're going to have to tell me the whole truth," Tharja said crossing her arms.

"...fair enough. Though I would ask that you keep this a secret between the two of us."

"Cross my heart," Tharja said trailing her finger across her chest.

Robin sighed and closed his eyes, "I've been having...nightmares lately."

Tharja's faced softened, "again? I thought they had become less frequent after the campaign in Plegia."

"They did, but recently it's started happening again; but these ones feel...well different. They feel vivid, almost like actual memories instead of dreams; and even when I'm awake they linger on, making it harder for me to focus. I want...I want to avoid them as much as possible."

"This wouldn't be a problem if I hadn't been so useless three years ago," Tharja said bitterly, her voice on the edge of cracking.

"Don't say that," Robin said softly taking her hand, "I know you and Henry did everything you could to try and cure me of my nightmares, and for that I am most grateful to the both of you. It's just like you said, there just wasn't enough in the recesses of my mind to work with without causing irreversible damage."

"Still, I should have done more," Tharja said softly, blushing slightly from Robin's touch, "you came to me in an hour of need, and all I could do was tell you that I was powerless to help."

"Tharja I don't want you to feel guilty or that you owe me anything; but if you wish to make up for it, then your are more than welcome to do so now," Robin said.

"...how can I say no to you?" Tharja smilled, cupping Robin's hand in her own, "I'll help you."

"Thank you Tharja, I appreciate that."

"But," Tharja interrupted tightening her grip on Robin's hand while her face broke off in a grin, "I believe I am entitled to some...compensation for my troubles, no?

"...compensation?" Robin asked nervously, trying to loosen Tharja's grip in his hand.

"Everything in this world has a price Robin; after all, you can't get something for nothing," Tharja cooed letting go of his hand.

"I suppose that is...fair," Robin sighed, "very well, what do you want."

A mischievous look appeared in Tharja's face as she pointed at Robin, "you."

"...pardon?" Robin managed to squeak out.

"I want you. Those are my terms,"

"W-wait a m-minute! I-I have to draw the line here!" Robin stammered, his face burning up in embarrassment.

Tharja let out a small giggle that sent Robin shivers down his spine, "oh relax, I don't mean it that way; though I must admit, I am quiet shocked that you have such a dirty mind. I would be more than happy to hear more about your...well fantasies to say the least."

"Just get to the point Tharja," Robin said calming himself down. Seeing how his tone apparently made Tharja frown he added, "please."

"Better. Anyway, if what you said was true and you do not see any future between us, I want one moment where I can at least pretend that there is something there; just one moment to quell my interests, and then I can put it all to rest. You have my word."

"And when you say "moment" you mean..."

"A kiss."

For the longest time Robin didn't respond, unsure how to respond to Tharja's request or even if he heard her right.

"I-I'm sorry, did you say a kiss?" The tactician asked apprehensively.

"Yes; but not just any kiss," Tharja suddenly closed the gap between them until her face was centimeters from Robin's, "I want a real kiss, one with passion that is not easily forgotten by either party. A kiss that sends goosebumps down your skin and fire through your body. A kiss similar to that shared by two souls whose fates have been intertwined. That is the kind of kiss I want."

"I-I-I-I-"

"Oh, and don't even think of just going through the motions because I'll be able to tell," Tharja warned.

Robin swallowed hard, unsure of how to respond.

"So then, do we have a deal?"

"Just...give me some space to think please," Robin said weakly.

"Fine," Tharja rolled her eyes and backed off.

"Much better thank you," Robin said taking a deep breath, "look, I'm not sure how comfortable I am about this. I mean, you and Gaius have been spending more time together, enough for some people to consider you two an item. How does he feel about all of this? Is he even aware of it?"

Tharja scowled, "that thief is more interested in his sugary treats than...anything else really. All that goes through that thick skull of his is what teeth rotting piece of sugar he's going to put in his mouth next; the rest of the world might not exist for all he cares. If he's not going to put the effort in making this work, then why should I?" She ended bitterly.

"Have you told him that? Maybe if you were to talk to him-"

"Why would I talk if he's not going to listen?" Tharja snapped, shutting Robin up. Realizing what she had done her faced softened, "forgive me, that was uncalled for. I just do not wish to talk about Gaius right now."

"If you want I can try to talk to him," Robin said sympathetically while placing his hand on her shoulder, "perhaps I can make him realize how he's making you feel by ignoring you; can't be any harder than coming up with tactics can it?"

Tharja smiled and patted his hand, "I appreciate the offer Robin; but that's not what I want right now," she smiled slyly.

Robin cringed internally, _damn it..._

"If I agree to this...you must swear that you won't tell anyone about it," Robin said.

"Of course."

"I'm not talking about just the kiss; you mustn't tell anyone else about the curse either. Not Gaius, not Henry, and especially not Chrom. You will take it with you to your grave if you have to."

"Oh? And why is that?" Tharja asked curiously.

"If you were you tell anyone else, then it would eventually, somehow, reach Chrom; once it does, he'll probably be furious and order either you or Henry to dispel it after he chews me out."

"Hmph, as if I would ever listen to that man," Tharja snorted.

"Tharja," Robin warned.

"All right, all right, you have my word," Tharja said while making another cross over her heart, "now then, I believe it's time for my payment."

"Right...just, give me a minute," Robin coughed nervously trying his best not to blush.

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me...this is your first kiss?" Tharja asked, her eyes going wide.

"N-no! I mean, well, thing is," Robin struggled to get the words to come out of his mouth coherently.

"Oh this deal just got much better for me," Tharja grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay let me explain; as far as I am aware, yes you would technically be...my first kiss due to me losing all my memories of my past life," Robin managed to say.

"Doesn't matter to me," Tharja purred.

"Look can we...can we please just do this?"

"Sure, but remember: if it's not believable, then the deal is off," Tharja warned.

_Gods, what now? Robin thought to himself nervously, make it believable, make it believable. How am I suppose to do that? Come on Robin concentrate, you can do this. This is no different than coming up with a strategy in the middle of heavy fire and with your back against the wall. I need a reference, a book, a tome, a...a..._

Then it hit him, _Wyvern Wars 3: Rescuing Princess Jill. That's the closest I'll get to a book about romance that I have actually read. I just need to remember how it went. Chapter 17, page 46, paragraph three..._

_The lone knight stepped closer towards his beloved, his heart pounding against his chest with enough force to burst through at any moment. He had left a note under her pillow, pouring his heart and soul and requesting that she meet him at the rendezvous point should she feel the same; and here she was, her nightgown shimmering in the moonlight making her look even more radiant than usual. Her flaming locks, usually kept up in a tight tail, cascading down her back and part of her face._

_"You look lovely tonight," the knight smiled, moving his hand up to push the princess' bangs away from her eyes, "your eyes are especially enchanting under the moonlight."_

_"Laying it a bit thick aren't we?" The princess purred, her hands slowly making their way up from the knight's chest to his neck. She knew that she was to be betrothed to another, but at least for that night she forgot all about it. There was no one else in the world but her and the man that had captivated her heart. She would have one night of happiness and passion, even if it was for only one night._

_"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, leaning in closer until his lips were centimeters away from hers, waiting for her to reciprocate his ever growing lust._

_"No," she said softly, her voice heavy with desire._

_With that confirmation his lips press against her own. He felt her tongue tentatively trying to slide into his mouth; reluctantly he opened his mouth slightly and let her in, her tongue not wasting any time in clashing with his and claiming his mouth. He wanted more, he would have more. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer until her body was essentially pressed up against his; he nipped her lower lip playfully causing her to moan slightly as her hands grabbed his hair tightly. She raised her leg and hooked it behind his back, pulling him closer until-_

Robin's thoughts were interrupted when Tharja pulled back gasping for air. When he opened his eyes he realized that he was holding her extremely close to him with his arms around her waist. The dark make was breathing heavily, her eyes only half open and her face flushed.

"That...was...wow," Tharja panted.

Robin took the chance and smiled, "well you did ask me to make it believable."

"Are you sure that this is your first kiss? I find that hard to believe," Tharja asked slyly.

"As far as I know."

"Soooo, how was it? For you I mean?"

Robin panicked, unsure of how to answer that; truth be told he hadn't really registered the kiss, he had let him mind focus on the passage of Wyvern Wars in order to get through it. However, he knew that he couldn't tell Tharja that or else the deal was off.

"You use a lot of tongue," Robin said, hoping that had actually happened and it wasn't just from Wyvern Wars.

"You didn't like it?"

"No, no, just caught me by surprised," Robin said letting out an internal sigh of relief.

Tharja let out a small giggle, "well it certainly had some sort of effect; you certainly got more into it afterwards."

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation, it's getting late and I believe we had a deal," Robin said wanting to end the conversation already.

Tharja pouted, "kill joy. Any chance for a repeat?"

"Tharja," Robin said sternly.

"Oh all right. I'll keep my end of the bargain," Tharna sighed, her hand moving up behind Robin's head, "just hold still for a moment."

"Wait what are you-OW!" Robin yelped as Tharja yanked a hair from his head, "what was that for?!"

"I need it for the curse," Tharja explained, stepping away from Robin and placing the hair in her palm, "you will feel a small pinch; that's perfectly normal, it means it's working."

Before Robin could interject that hair on Tharja's palm began to spin wildly, as if it were alive. She began to murmur and hiss to herself in a language that Robin could not understand, though he was much too scared to say anything or even move. Suddenly the hair turned pitch black and melted into a small puddle, still thrashing around wildly. It then sprang forward towards Robin and hit him square in the chest before he could react. Robin looked down in shock, only for it to seep into his body in less than a second, leaving no mark that it was even there; but he could feel it coursing through his body, constricting every muscle along the way, until eventually it reached his head and disappeared.

Tharja opened her eyes, "it is done."

"Care to explain?"

"To put it simply, the curse is now residing in the part of your brain that is in charge of producing the natural chemicals that induce sleep; while there it will suppress and limit said chemicals and instead replace them with natural adrenaline. So rather than needing six hours of sleep for your body to function properly, you only need three. "

"Excellent."

"However," Tharja cut in, "there are a few side effects that I need to warn you about. First of all, you NEED those three hours of sleep. If you fail to do so in the course of twenty four hours, your body will shut down automatically and practically force you to sleep for those three hours. Also, once you do go to sleep, nothing, and I do mean literally nothing, will wake you up until those three hours are up. Even if the giant knight were to hit you over the head with a frying pan you will not wake up; so make sure you prepare your sleep schedule accordingly."

"Understood," Robin nodded.

Tharja was silent for a moment before continuing, her tone changing to one of concern, "there is one last thing; the curse is not meant to be kept for extensive time periods. After a few weeks it will begin taking its toll on your health. You won't notice it, but your lifespan will steadily begin to decrease. First by a few minutes, then a few days, and finally a few years. The longer the curse remains, the shorted your life expectancy."

"So asking for less time to sleep is-"

"Don't you dare!" Tharja snapped, surprising Robin, "if you were to strengthen the curse any more than it is now, the negative effects will be felt immediately and your lifespan would be reduced to half that same day; and it would only get worse and worse, to the point where you would be lucky to live past a year. I will do anything you ask of me Robin, but I will not put your life at risk!"

"Tharja calm down!" Robin said grabbing her shoulders, "I won't do anything like that I promise! Just breathe!"

The dark mage took a deep breathe to calm herself down, though she was still shaking slightly, "apologies, I shouldn't have reacted like that; but I mean it Robin, do not even think about strengthening the curse. If something where to happen to you because of my magic-" her voice cracked, unable to finish that though.

"Tharja I'm sorry I even suggested something like that; you have my word that I won't be asking you anything like that again," Robin said soothingly.

"Good."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"That's everything."

"Thank you; and remember, nobody can know about this."

"I know, I know," Tharja suddenly gave Robin a cheeky smile, "you've been holding me for a while now; could it be that you want something else?"

"Goodnight Tharja."

* * *

Lucina burst into the mess tent fuming, a cloud a black smoke practically billowing from her head. There weren't that many people inside, just three or four members of the army including her father. The exhalt looked up and saw Lucina, confusion spreading across his face.

"Lucina? Is everything allright?"

Lucina stabbed Falchion on the ground hard before crashing down on the bench herself, "I'm fine father," she said thinly.

Wearily Chrom inched closer to his daughter, "Uh, Lucina is there something you want to talk about?"

"No."

"I think the poor ground would disagree," Chrom said glancing at the sword buried halfway into the soil.

"I said I was fine father; it's just that I finally know what kind of person your tactician really is," Lucina said coldly.

Oh gods Robin what did you do now? Chrom sighed internally, "what happened?"

"I caught your tactician...getting intimate with another woman in this army."

"That's it? It doesn't seem like-"

"Another woman who is already with someone else; another woman who I know for a fact is not in any way involved with Robin in the future and who has a family of her own," Lucina said through gritted teeth.

"Oh," Chrom said, realization finally hitting him.

"To think that Robin would stoop so low. Risking everything for...well whatever the hell that was!"

"Honey I think you might be making a bigger deal of this than it really is," Chrom said trying to calm his daughter down, "like you said, the future isn't written stone; maybe Robin isn't aware of this woman's future."

Lucina turned and glared at him, "then why was he rendezvousing with her in a secluded area in the middle of the night?"

"He was?"

"I caught them red handed at the edge of camp when I was helping Lady Say'ri search for Robin. They were practically hiding in between the trees, making sure that no one was around to see them. Does that sound like something a man would do if he thought what he was doing wasn't wrong?"

"I must admit that does sound rather suspicious; and not at all like Robin," Chrom said scratching his head.

"To think that I actually held him in some level of regard before," Lucina growled, "and yet he does these sort of things behind the army's back, hoping that no one would spot him. As if he wasn't such a despicable man already, apparently he is a craven as well."

"Lucina calm down," Chrom said putting his hand on her shoulder, "personal issues aside, Robin is still the tactician of this army and my right hand man; even if you are my daughter, there is still a line that must be drawn in terms of how to address a superior officer."

"But father-"

"No buts Lucina," Chrom interrupted sternly, "the Shepherds may not be the most strict army unit in Ylisse, but there are stills codes and regulations we follow."

"...you're right. I'm sorry father," Lucina sighed, calming herself down, "it's just...Robin may hay endangered the existence of one of my friends in the future. Even if she is not born yet in this time, her parents are already together meaning that there is still a chance for her to come to this world; but if Robin is messing around with the timeline, then there is no knowing what might happen."

"I see. So this affects you in a personal way, albeit indirectly. Makes sense. So which one of your friends is the one in danger? Someone we've encountered?"

Lucina shook her head, "no, she isn't amongst us yet. Her name is Noire, a shy but gifted archer who inherited Tharja's-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tharja?! Robin was messing around with Tharja?!" Chrom asked incredulously.

"It would appear so," Lucina muttered.

"Okay this definitely does not add up. I can believe Robin messing with any other woman in this army; Cherche, Olivia, Miriel, Cordelia, your mother-"

"FATHER!"

"The point is, I can see Robin doing something like that because none of those options is as suicidal as messing around with Tharja," Chrom clarified before his daughter had a fit, "Lucina we are talking about a woman who openly stalked the man for the better part of two year; the kitchen, the latrines, even in his own tent there was a chance that the woman was spying on him. And none of us would say anything because when Frederick tried she cursed him with a running nose for three days. Robin is not that foolish, there has to be something else going on here."

"Like what, that Tharja was suffocating and the only way to save her was sticking his tongue down her throat?"

"Lucina I-"

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone slamming their hands on the table. They turned around to see what was the source of the commotion, but could only see what appeared to be someone wearing black right before it make its way out of the mess tent.

Concerned Chrom looked around at the remaining two soldiers, "who else was just here?"

* * *

_I might as well get those three hours now,_ Robin thought to himself as he walked back to his tent, t_hat way I'll be able to get up before dawn breaks and continue with my research; perhaps even get in some morning training before I continue with Frederick._

Suddenly he felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly, "Robin."

He turned around.

*WHAM*

Robin felt the full force of a fist hit him straight in the eye, causing him to stagger back in pain; however before he could recover the assailant tackled him to the ground and began wailing his face repeatedly. With the way that he was pinned all he could do was raise his arms to try and cover his face, but with little success. He could hear a crowd forming around them, but they were more interested in causing a ruckus and watching that actually stopping the fight.

"Break it up! I SAID BREAK IT UP NOW!" Robin heard a familiar voice bellow as the assault on his face suddenly stopped and he felt the weight pulled off his chest. Soon he felt himself being pulled up though not as roughly. Groggily he focused to see Stalh holding him up from behind, while Frederick was restraining a struggling Gaius by his arms behind his back.

"Let me go Frederick! I'm not done with him!" Gaius seethed, struggling in vain against the great knight.

"You will calm yourself down Gaius; this army has no tolerance for brawling amongst its ranks," Frederick said sternly.

"I said let go of-GAH!" Gaius cried out in pain as Frederick twisted his arm to subdue him.

"As for the rest of you," Frederick turned to the crowd that had formed around the fight, "you should all be ashamed of yourselves. Standing around instead of stepping in and stopping the fight. Expect your salaries to be cut for this," Frederick didn't even flinch while the soldiers began an uproar, "and if you continue you will all be woken up at the crack of dawn for extra training with me."

The crowd couldn't disperse fast enough after that last part.

"As for you Gaius," Frederick said twisting the thief's arm tightly, "you have a lot to answer to for tonight. Stalh, bring Ronin to Chrom's tent."

"It's fine Stalh," Robin said before the knight could help him, "I can do it myself."

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

"Positive. Just go get Chrom please."

Stalh simply shrugged and walked away; the other three headed towards the exhalt's tent, with Gaius spearheading the group and Frederick holding his arm behind his back, Eventually they arrived and walked in, Frederick finally releasing the thief.

"You will stand over there," Frederick pointed at the opposite end of the tent, "and if you make any move against Robin, I will be forced to put you down."

"Fine," Gaius spat rubbing his still sore arm. He stood where Frederick had instructed and made no attempt towards Robin; he did, however, give the man a death glare that was practically shooting daggers at him.

The tent flaps open to reveal an angry Chrom storming in, "all right what the hell is going on here?"

"It would appear that there was a scuffle between the two," Frederick explained.

"So I've heard," Chrom turned to face Gaius, "care to explain wh-"

"Stuff it Blue," Gaius growled.

"E-excuse me?" Chrom asked taken aback by Gaius response.

"I don't have to explain myself to you or to anyone else," Gaius walked up to Chrom until he was standing right in front of him, "and even if I did it wouldn't matter. All you blue bloods are alike, hearing only what you want to hear while ignoring those you walk all over."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO LORD CHROM THAT WAY?! Frederick roared grabbing his sword.

"Frederick down!" Chrom ordered.

"But milord-"

"What's the matter Blue? Don't want your bodyguard fighting your battles anymore?" Gaius sneered.

"I can fight my own battles Gaius," Chrom said calmly, "so let me just make it clear that if you are trying to get a rise from me, it's not going to work. We are going to solve this calmly and rationally, or at the very least I will. Now you're going to tell me why you attacked my chief tactician and best friend."

"What does it matter? No matter what I say, you'll side with Robin even though he got what he deserved!" Gaius spat that last part towards Robin's direction, "so why don't we skip the formalities and just have me whipped or cut of my tongue like your old man used to do?"

"...I could have you executed for talking to me like that," Chrom said coldly.

"Then let's do this," Gaius growled.

"Enough," Robin cut in, getting up from his place, "there is no need for any of this. Gaius is telling the truth, this whole issue was a result of my provocation."

"What?" Chrom turned to face Robin.

Gaius also faced the tactician but didn't say anything.

"Robin there were witnesses to the fight; several of them saw clearly that Gauis walked up behind you before striking you across your face," Frederick pointed out.

"True but they don't know why Gaius decided to suddenly attack me," Robin explained calmly.

"And that would be?"

"I...I kissed Tharja."

The room suddenly turned eerily quiet, enough to here a pin being dropped in the grass.

"What?"

"I met up with Tharja by accident, she was having a rough night so we started talking, and then one thing let to another," Robin explained in a matter of fact way.

Chrom shook his head in disbelief, "Robin even if you did...something that phenomenally stupid, that still doesn't excuse what Gaius did. The Ylissean army code clearly states that such actions require disciplinary measurement-"

"Unless the affected party decides otherwise," Robin pointed out, "I was out of line with what I did with Tharja, especially seeing how she is with Gaius. I didn't think at the moment and I paid the consequences for it. Therefore, Gaius is not at fault here. I am."

For a while no one said anything, unsure of how to proceed.

"Robin, are you sure about this?" Chrom asked.

"Yes Chrom."

"Very well, if you won´t press any charges against Gaius for assaulting a superior officer then neither will I. That being said," he turned to face the thief again, "you will be charged for disrespecting your commanding officer. As such you´ll be confined to grunt work for the rest of the campaign with Frederick supervising you; and should you ever start another fight like today, regardless of your reasoning, then you will be facing the charges that you managed to avoid today. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Gaius said dryly.

"Now get out of my tent the both of you, I have matters to discuss with Frederick," Chrom ordered them out.

Both men left the tent without uttering another word to either Chrom or Frederick. Once they were outside and at a safe distance, however, Gaius stepped in front of Robin.

"What was that all about?"

"Pardon?"

"Why did you lie to Blue back there? If you had stayed quiet he would have sent me to the gallows for the rest of my life. Are you trying to make up for what you did? Because if so then let me make this clear: you standing up for me does not make us even, at all."

"I am aware of that," Robin responded calmly, "and I never expected you to forgive me because of it; I simply do not wish for us to loose you in the middle of the campaign."

"Well let me make one thing clear Robin," Gaius growled grabbing the tactician by the shirt and pulling him forward, "stay the hell away from Tharja or I will finish what I started."

"I can assure you that what happened tonight will not happen again Gauis; however, I am afraid that there will be times where I will have to work alongside Tharja, though I promise to be strictly professional."

Gaius' grip on Robin´s shirt tightened, "I'm warning you Robin; come near her again and you find a knife sliding between your ribs in the middle of the night."

"You and I both know you won't do that Gaius."

"And why is that?"

"It's not your style; if you really wanted to kill me when my back was turned, you would have done so earlier," Robin said, never breaking eye contact.

"Try me," the thief spat letting go of the tactician´s shirt and walking away.

Once he was gone Robin let out an exhausted sigh and walked back to his tent, _that could have gone better..._

* * *

**At the Valmese Castle**

"Lord Excellus has returned!" One of the guards exclaimed as they stood at attention at the gate. The sage paid no attention to them, muttering to himself while every now and then scratching his mouth nervously.

"Lord Excellus?" One of the guards tried to take a closer look, "is everything all-URK!"

The guard was suddenly silenced when Excellus looked up, his eyes filled with rage, and using his magic to strangle the guard. The man clawed at his neck in vain, his face getting redder and redder until blood burst from his ears and nose and he went limp.

Excellus discarded the body and faced the now terrified guards, "not a word to anyone. Understood?" He seethed.

"Y-yes sir!"

_I need to get to my lab immediately_, Excellus thought to himself while wringing his hands tightly, _I need something to make this less unbearable. I'm this close to clawing my skin off so that it will be less painful. In the meantime, someone will have to suffer with me; and I know just the right buffoon._

Excellus was about to enter through the main gate when it suddenly flung open; standing before him stood proudly a man clad in shinning general´s armor and with a full, luscious beard and mostache that hid his massive grin.

"Cervantes!?" Excellus cried out, his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"The one and only!" The general boomed walking up to Excellus, "I was looking for you Excellus; after all, I wanted to thank you personally for everything you have done for me!"

"But I didn't-"

"No need to be modest now!" Cervantes laughed slamming his hand on Excellus' back, "I don't know what magic mumbo jumbo you did, but it worked like a charm! Just look, my magnificent beard is back to it's former glory and splendor; no, it is even more magnificent than before!" Cervantes stroked his whiskers lovingly, his fingers gliding easily through the velvety hairs, "and with it my strength has returned tenfold! I feel stronger than before, perhaps on par with that Yen'fay himself. Now that miserable wench won't stand a chance against me."

Excellus was lost for words; the procedure he had put Cervantes through shouldn't have had that effect on him. He should be strapped to his slab screaming in agony, not parading around with that much energy. Even more confusing, he was talking to Excellus without a hint of anger in his voice, as if he hadn't put him through unspeakable tortures for the past few weeks.

"Cervantes, what do you remember about the treatments?" Excellus asked cautiously.

The general shrugged, "eh, I must have been out of it for most of them; the last thing I remember is you bringing me to the castle and then I woke up a few hours ago."

_How is that possible?! I know for a fact that he was conscious the whole time!_

"Well then, I must be off; who knows how much the troops have fallen behind without my leadership and training regiments? Once again, thank you for everything Excellus," he said extending his hand and grabbing the sages into a firm handshake.

The moment their hands made contact Excellus felt as if he was standing before a typhoon of dark magic; he could feel it storming within Cervantes, flowing freely within him and fueling every muscle in his body. It felt exactly like...

_No..._

Cervantes smiled quizzically at Excellus, "is something wrong?

_No...it's not possible._

Cervantes let go of Excellus' hand, "anyway I must be off. Oh and Excellus," Cervantes' eyes flashed red for a fraction of a second, "good luck dealing with the Ylissean army."

Excellus could do nothing but stand dumbstruck as Cervantes walked away; though soon his shock was replaced with pure rage.

_That insolent...little...how dare he take what is rightfully mine?! I should rip out his entrails through his nose for this! And I will, oh I will; when this is all over I shall put him through the most unimaginable horrors. But for now someone has to pay; someone is GOING to pay._

_And I know exactly who._

* * *

**_Author's note: hello everyone, I'm back. Yes I know it's been a while, but like I said last time life is getting pretty hectic for me lately. I have less and less time for myself each day, and things need to be prioritized. I'm still going to work on this, I promise; it's just going to take a while between updates._**

**_Anyway, long chapter eh? Truth be told I had to rewrite some parts a couple of times, but I think it turned out okay. Also, I'm thinking about trying something out with Severa but I'm not sure yet if I'm going to do it but I "started" just in case. And look, we actually got some non-death related drama this time around. Yeah I know it's all part of the "liar/misunderstanding" tope but just bear with me. Feel free to leave comments and criticism down below. _**

**_Next chapter, whenever it comes out, will be mostly between Robin and Lucina. What will it be? Stay tuned to find out. Just a heads up though, it probably wont come out until January (if I'm lucky). So in case I don't see you again this month, happy holidays to all._**


	16. Chapter 16

Excellus stood over a cliff, waiting impatiently. He was currently overlooking the one of the borders between Valm and Chon'sin. The border showed the contrast between both nations, being separated by a crevice that lead into the ocean. On one side stood Chon'sin, which was mostly grassland and plains adorned every now and then with bright fauna. On the other stood Valm, with little to no vegetation and covered with jagged rocks and cliffs as far as the eye could see. This was the closest border between to Fort Reigner, and if his calculations were correct the Ylissean League would attempt to pass through this border and make their way were Pheros and her troops where currently stationed.

If only they weren't so slow...

Excellus felt a sharp pain in his gut, causing him to bit his cheek in order to not cry out as his body began to heat up again. He reached into his robes and shakily grabbed a small vial from within them; it contained a small dose of medicine he had conjured up in his lab for his ailments. He gulped it down in one go, the foul taste making him cringe, but at the very least it quelled the pain and fever his body was suffering from. At least for now.

Damn it all to hell! Where are those miserable leeches? Excellus snarled internally, At this rate I shall run out of medicine before I enact my revenge. I swear if they don't appear soon, I will lay waste to an entire village in Chon'sin out of spite.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the unmistakable sound of marching and hoofprints. He turned to see, much to his pleasure, a small army heading towards that border; and sure enough, at the head of the army was the person whom he had been waiting for, her long blue hair making her stand out like the perfect target.

"There you are you little wench," Excellus sneered while furiously wiping his irritating nose and mouth, "time to give you what is long overdue."

Laughing like a madman he began to pool magic within his hand.

Lucina wiped the sweat off her forehead, the long march and the merciless heat beginning to take a toll on her. She grabbed the wine skin strapped to her side and uncorked it, bringing it up to her lips only to find that it was completely empty. She swore under her breathe and tossed it on the ground, ignoring the strange looks the people around her were giving her.

"Here," she heard someone say calmly next to her. She turned and saw Laurent holding out his own wineskin at her, "I filled it up this morning and haven't had a drop yet; you are more than welcome to indulge as much as you want."

"I'm fine," Lucina muttered.

"The perspiration on your brown coupled with your erratic breathing patterns beg to differ."

"I can handle myself Laurent. I'll refill my bottle when we stop near a stream or something," Lucina said irritably.

The sage cocked his head to the side, scrunching his brow deep in thought, "is there something else bothering you?"

"What?"

"You seem quite frustrated for something as trivial as forgetting to fill up on water."

"I'm not frustrated!" Lucina snapped, "I'm annoyed because I told myself several times yesterday to make sure I had water before we left, and I still forgot! And you and your constant poking and prodding aren't helping Laurent!"

"...my apologies, it would seem that I was wrong," Laurent said calmly, bending down and picking up the wineskin Lucina had tossed on the ground. He brushed the dirt off of it and poured half of the contents of his own into it, "there, now you won't have to worry about that anymore. Forgive me for my previous intrusion, I simply thought that there might have been something bothering you and you might wish for someone to lend you an ear to whatever was troubling you; clearly I was mistaken. By your leave," he nodded and turned around to join his parents again.

"Wait," Lucina sighed grabbing Laurent's arm, "forgive me, that was uncalled for. You were only trying to help, and I shouldn't have reacted that way towards you."

"Really now Lucina you shouldn't be so hard on yourself; we are at war after all, so it is to be expected that tensions be a bit high amongst us. At the end of the day we are only human."

"Easy for you to say; in all of our years together I have yet to see you make any sort of mistake or misgiving. You are always so meticulous, so organized, so precise. You keep tabs on all of us to make sure that we are always at our best and help us improve when we are failing to do so, all while making sure that you never shirk from your own duties. You alone are able to do the work of five men, and it has been vital for keeping our group together back in the future as well as in the present. I doubt many could keep up with you, much less be such an indispensable part of this army like yourself."

"Please, such flattery is more than what I deserve," Laurent blushed slightly, "besides, I could only wish to be half as good as you make me out to be; I too have committed my share of mistakes lately."

"Does it have something to do with the rumors going around about your work?¨" Lucina asked him.

"Ah, so you've heard."

"I may have overheard a snippet or two claiming that your work has...faltered as of late," Lucina said as delicately as possible, "Mind you, it's hardly fair to complain. We all rely on you too much as it is. And I, for one, am confident that there are no grounds for the accusation. You pointed out that my footwork and stance had weakened after we faced those bandits in Chon'sin, you warned Kjelle about the problems her back pains might bring to her battle performance, and you even managed to procure the necessary herbs for Gerome when Minerva suddenly became ill last week. How anyone could accuse you of faltering in your duties is beyond me."

Laurent didn't answer, instead taking off his glasses and wiping the lenses with his shirt. He looked up at Lucina, "perhaps they're right."

"What?"

Laurent sighed and finished cleaning his glasses, placing them back on his face, "Ever since you found me and I joined the Shepherds in this time, I can't help but find myself...distracted to say the least. I fear I've lost sight of myself and the role that I serve. As I was making my rounds, helping the others in their training, I had a thought... What if all my efforts were nothing more than idle ego? Everyone in this army possesses tremendous skill and physical aptitude. Who am I to tell them how to go about their training? Or take care of their health? I worry that I serve only my own pride with these foolish endeavors."

"That's absurd, Laurent! I, of all people, know how helpful you truly are!"

"Lucina..."

"The only person you here you can stand to spend more time helping is yourself."

"She's right you know," they heard a voice say next to them.

"Gah!" Lucina jumped back in surprise.

"Hello father," Laurent nodded politely at the walking set of armor that seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Sir Kellam how do you do that?!" Lucina asked embarrassed, not used to having people sneak past her defenses.

"Believe me, mother and I have been pondering that for decades and we have yet to make any significant headway; it truly is one of the greatest enigmas of the modern times," Laurent frowned.

"Not that I don't enjoy being called an enigma," Kellam interrupted, "but going back to what Lucina said, you really are too hard on yourself Laurent. You work hard, harder than most people in camp, and it is both felt and appreciated, but you shouldn't push yourself so hard. We all have are limits, and there's nothing wrong with letting others help you ease your burden."

"I appreciate your concern father, but we have already had this discussion before. I am not a child, so I must do my part in order to ensure that this mission is successful. I have to carry my weight just like anyone else."

"And like I said last time, it's not about you being a child or an adult Laurent," Kellam said calmly, grabbing his shoulder lightly, "it's about you being our son. Your mother and I worry about you, and we feel terrible for leaving you alone in the future and not finding you sooner in the present. We put an enormous burden on your shoulders, one that no person should have to carry alone, causing you to put so much pressure on yourself; but we are here now, and we will never leave your side again."

"...thank you father," Laurent smiled at Kellam, placing his hand over his and giving it a tight squeeze, "your words mean more to me than you know, even if I don't always state it."

"Now let's go back with your mother; Robin issues out a few new battle plans for the army's spell casters and wants both of your inputs about it."

At the mention of Robin's name Lucina's jaw tensed slightly, something that wasn't overlooked by Laurent.

"Is everything all right Lucina?"

"I'm fine," Lucina said as calmly as possible, "by all means, don't let me hold you back. You and your mother have a lot to discuss with...Robin," she spat before turning around and leaving.

"She seemed angry," Kellam mused, watching the princess leave.

"I guess tensions are still high around camp," Laurent muttered to himself.

The past day and a half had seen a subtle mood shift in the Shepherds towards their chief tactician; word about Robin's "indiscretions" with Tharja spread through the camp like wildfire-mostly thanks to a certain spiteful thief-and the reactions had been mixed. The bulk of the Ylissean army didn't really care one way or another, seeing how they didn't really know Robin personally and took the whole situation as just "drama" occurring amongst the higher ups; the Shepherds, however, were another story.

It wasn't like they just outright hated the man for what he had done; after all, Tharja's obsession with Robin was no secret, and people understood that whatever happened clearly was a consensual, two way agreement. Tharja shared just as much of the blame as Robin, which she knew well enough and made no effort to hide it.

However what seemed to throw people off was that fact that Robin had performed such an act at all. Robin was the last person anyone expected stab a comrade in the back in such a manner, much less do it with such secrecy in the middle of the night. Suddenly the Shepherds found themselves asking questions. Was this the "real" Robin? Had he been maintaining a façade the whole time they knew him and was now showing his true colors? More importantly, could they still trust him?

In the end most of the Shepherds decided that, regardless of whether or not they agreed with his personal issues, Robin's dedication and skills in terms of keeping them alive was the only thing that had gotten them as far as they had. At this point of the campaign turning against him would be nothing less than suicide, so they decided that, at least professionally, they would still put their trust in him.

Personally however, there were still doubts lingering.

A large part of the Shepherds figured that there was something else going on, that Robin and Tharja were hiding something that would shed some much needed light in the whole issue; however, since they didn't have anything to assert or refute such thoughts, they decided to give Robin and Tharja the benefit of the doubt until they knew the whole story. Another part of the Shepherds shared the desire to give them the benefit of the doubt, but were unsure if they really deserved it. The whole situation seemed a bit shady, and both parties had admitted to their discretions only after they had been caught. As such they were still unsure where they stood, not wanting to take a side yet. Finally, a small but still noticeable part of the Shepherds had little to no sympathy for Robin's plight. They believed that he got what he deserved for what he did and getting caught in the act, and mostly agreed that if anyone was the victim here it was Gaius. The people who believed this gave Robin the cold shoulder, interacting with him only professionally as the army's tactician and nothing else.

Of course Robin was well aware of all of this.

It didn't take him long to figure it out; in the immediate aftermath after the information was leaked the Shepherds seemed awkward around him for the entire day, and it was only today that most of them were attempting to bring the situation back to normality. He didn't mention it to anyone-not even Chrom-and simply continued his daily routine of training and research the best he could. He wasn't angry at any of them; far from it, he knew that this was a possibility and that he fully deserved what he got. If that was the burden he had to carry for the sake of this army, then he would carry it with no complaints.

He was grateful for the way Tharja was handling the situation though; many Shepherds, both male and female, had gone to her either demanding to know what happened or accusing her of being responsible in some way or another. The sorceress, however, managed to hold her ground and weave the same story that Robin had given the night before: going through a rough moment in her relationship with Gaius she was looking for some sort of comfort and found it in Robin because he was the only one she felt could help her at the moment. Most of the Shepherds bought it, but still believed that the fault was mostly between Robin and Tharja.

In fact the only person that didn't seem to care much about the whole ordeal was Say'ri. Her attitude and overall bearing towards Robin hadn't change despite knowing about the issue.

"According to these text from Reneas, the proper way to deal with heavily armored units is by deploying magic users first to weaken their armor, followed by heavy ax men wielding hammers. That way they will be able to penetrate through their defenses with little resistance and avoid wearing down our own weapons. We may be short on ax men, but I believe that your mercenaries might be able to get the job done if backed up by your spell casters," Say'ri recited from the notes she had accumulated from the previous night.

"Gregor and Donnel can take the front, and then we'll have Severa and Inigo follow up; as for magic users we'll throw in Miriel, Laurent, and Ricken. We should let them know ahead of time to stay close in case we run into any knights or generals in our next battle," Robin detailed.

"Understood," Say'ri nodded, "now then, shall we look at another?"

"Sure, let's take a look at the mounted unit formations from Lycia," Robin responded without paying much attention.

"Fie Robin, we have already analyzed those formations at the beginning of the march; we decided to have Sir Frederick apply the spearhead formation with a small attack squadron followed by Sir Stalh leading a larger force from behind and boxing the enemy in."

"Right, right. Let's move on to another then," Robin attempted to wave off his mistake.

Say'ri looked at Robin worriedly, "is everything all right? You seem distracted, as if your mind isn't all there. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Thank you Say'ri, but I can assure you that sleep is not the issue," Robin said with an assured smile. He wasn't lying either; Tharja's hex worked like a charm, and with only the designated three hours of sleep Robin felt well rested and completely energized, helping him focus more on his work than before.

"Then would you care to explain what is wrong?"

Robin sighed, "it's nothing really. You shouldn't concern yourself."

"Is it about the whole issue between you and Lady Tharja?"

"...yes. Thought to be perfectly honest it's more about how I should have handled it better. I shouldn't have done something like that, much less try to keep it a secret. It's a bit hard to look at my comrades in the eye when I feel like I don't even deserve to break bread with them anymore."

"I see. I can't speak for the rest of the Shepherds Robin, so I am unable to provide you with words that will alleviate your suffering and make everything better. Whether or not the others wish to be associated with you in any other way that is not strictly professional I can not say. Yes, you did perform some questionable actions and perhaps even hurt a number of people in this army. As such there is a good chance that you have lost their trust in one way or another; and while I can't assure you that you will be able to earn their trust back, I can safely say that you will never know unless you try."

"And what about you? You seem oddly indifferent to all this."

"Make no mistake Robin I am... disappointed to say the least with your decisions," Say'ri said calmly making him cringe, "however I understand that, tactician or not, you are still human; and humans aren't perfect. We make mistakes, and we can learn from them."

"Perhaps if I weren't human I wouldn't have made such a stupid mistake," Robin said jokingly.

"Don't be so sure Robin."

They turned to see Tiki lazily walking up to them, her eyes only half opened.

"There is no such thing as a perfect being in this world. Every living creature, big or small, makes mistakes in their life. From choosing when to migrate to warmer weathers, to picking a prey for their next meal. Some mistakes are small and inconsequential, and some have deadly consequences. In the end, we are all the same," Tiki said with a yawn.

"Lady Tiki are you well? Did you sleep enough?" Say'ri asked.

Tiki rubbed her eyes and shook her head, "apologies, but I am still very tired."

"You probably shouldn't be marching in your condition. I could have one of the soldiers bring over a spare caravan for you to rest in; you might have to lie on top of some supplies, but it's better than nothing no?" Robin suggested.

Tiki smiled warmly at him, "thank you for your concern Robin, but there's no need for that. I'll be...just...fine...zzzzzz," Tiki's eyes dropped and she leaned over on Robin's chest fast asleep.

"Well she definitely broke her record," Robin shook his head in amusement, "hard to believe that this is the figure head of an entire religious movement."

"Robin," Say'ri said sternly.

"Kidding, kidding," Robin assured her, "though my caravan offer still stand. I think the one carrying our medical supplies is the closest; if you would just carry her there-"

"Nay Robin, I am afraid I can't do that," Say'ri interrupted.

"What? Why?"

"Like I said before: one is not allowed to touch Lady Tiki out of the blue, much less carry her like some sort of child. To touch her without consent is considered sacrilege."

"Then what are we suppose to do? I can't continue marching like this."

Say'ri didn't answer, instead giving Robin a bemused look.

"...n-no, no," Robin said, realization hitting him.

"It is our only option," Say'ri said calmly.

"But you just said-"

"I said that one could not lay a hand on Lady Tiki without her consent; clearly she has given it to you, so there should be no problem," Say'ri explained.

"But I...I mean...you," Robin stuttered trying to come up with a way out of the situation.

"Believe me Robin, I would like nothing more than to help you and Lady Tiki right now," Say'ri sighed, "Had she given me permission to carry her than I would do so gladly; unfortunately she didn't, so my hands are tied. It will have to be you."

"It's just..." Robin's voice trailed off as he looked around, noticing that many of the soldiers were staring, "this might not be the best time for me to be doing something like that."

"Lady Tiki's well being is more important than your standing in this army Robin," Say'ri said sternly, causing the tactician to blush slightly and looked down embarrassed. Her face softened, "forgive me, that came out harsher than I had intended. In any case, I promise you that I will quell any rumors that might arise from this. After all, it's not just your name that could be sullied by it."

Robin looked down at Tiki sleeping peacefully on his chest, "is there really no other way?"

"Robin please, I am asking you not as a comrade in arms but as a friend: take Lady Tiki to the caravan so that she may rest properly," Say'ri said sincerely.

"Fine, fine. I'd have to be a heartless dastard to say no to that," Robin sighed. He carefully put one arm behind Tiki's back and the other one behind her knees; with a swift yet gently movement he lifted her off the ground carefully and hoisted her on his arms. It wasn't hard, the manakete barely weighed anything to him, and fortunately Robin's actions didn't even faze her. She simply stirred in her sleep and pressed her head on his shoulder.

Lets just do this quickly before attracting too much attention. Robin thought to himself while doing his best to suppress the blush trying to creep on his face. He walked as fast as he could through the troops without waking up Tiki, ignoring the glances and looks the members of the army were giving him. He could here them murmuring, snickering, and even a few wolf whistling behind his back, making him feel more and more self conscious with every step.

I swear if there's a god he hates me Robin thought bitterly arriving at the medical caravan. Lissa, Maribelle, and Brady were there checking the supplies. Robin cleared his through, causing the three of them to turn towards him; once they saw him carrying Tiki Lissa looked confused, Maribelle scowled, and Brady just raised his eyebrow surprised.

"Can we help you?" Lissa asked.

"I don't see how, seems like he's already helped himself," Maribelle scoffed.

_Man, this ol' cat's slicker than an oiled up eel_, Brady thought to himself.

"I just wanted to ask if it would be acceptable for Tiki to rest on the caravan during the march," Robin explained.

"Alone or with you?" Lissa snickered.

"Not funny Lissa."

"Unfortunately I have to agree with the man darling; it really is unbecoming for a lady such as yourself to stoop down to the level of such a sleaze," Maribelle said coldly.

_Well at least I know where Maribelle stands_, Robin sighed internally.

"Ya can put her here Robin," Brady gestured at a small vacant space within the caravan, "and if anyone bothers her I'll make sure to give them the business."

"Thank you Brady, but a simple warning might be enough," Robin climbed onto the caravan. He slowly positioned himself in the right spot before gently laying the manakete down.

"Think she'll be ok?" Brady asked looking over the tactician's shoulder.

"Trust me, this whole caravan could go up in flames and she wouldn't even noticed," Robin laughed.

"I guess, though it does seem a bit uncomfortable to just sleep on the floor like that."

"Hmmm, you may have a point. Say do you have some blankets around here by any chance?" Robin asked looking around.

"Yeah we got a couple back there," Brady pointed.

"Could you please bring me two?" Robin asked while removing his cloak.

"...why?" Brady asked suspiciously, noticing Maribelle and Lissa looking at them.

Robin began to fold his cloak, "well you brought up the whole comfort thing so you may as well helped me."

"Fine, fine," Brady grumbled moving to the back of the caravan and sorting out through the supplies looking for the blankets, "look at ol' Brady, promoted from pack mule to errand boy. Maybe if I'm lucky enough I'll be a squire by the end of the war."

Eventually Brady found a pair of blankets and brought them back to Robin, who had finished folding his cloak as much as possible, "excellent, now if you would please lay one on the floor."

Once the monk had done as he was asked, Robin placed his folded cloak at the end of the blanket; he then lifted Tiki gently before placing her over the blanket and settling her head over his cloak like a pillow. He then took the other blanket from a surprised Brady and tucked her in without waking her.

"There. Not exactly a bed made of swan feathers but given the circumstances it's better than nothing," Robin smiled, "now then if you guys could just make sure that she is not disturb-" Robin froze mid sentence when he turned to talk to the others. Brady's eyes were watering and his bottom lip was quivering slightly, showing signs of him trying his best not to cry.

"Brady? Is everything all-"

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Brady sobbed grabbing the frightened tactician into a tight hug, "to think ya would go through so much trouble for Miss Voice gal."

"Brady I just put a blanket over her and gave her my cloak as a pillow!" Robin said, desperately trying to breathe, "I would hardly call that trouble!"

"Ya can't be that humble!" Brady said pulling back and facing Robin, which was even more intimidating seeing how his eyes were red and teary and he was clenching his jaw to stop crying, "ya could have just dropped her off with us and just left to go romance some dame, but ya didn't!"

_How little do these people think of me?_ Robin thought slightly hurt.

"I had ya all wrong! Ya aint just another womanizing sleaze, you're actually kinda decent. I don't care what anyone else says, I know that deep down there's a good guy in ya. Ain't that right ma?"

"Hmmph," Maribelle rolled her eyes.

"I don't think your mother agrees Brady," Robin said.

"No wait, I know that snort. That's the closest she'll give to a yes when she's still angry."

"Brady dear, why don't you leave the man alone so that he can go back to his business?" Maribelle said thinly.

"Yes ma," Brady let go of Robin immediately, much to his relief.

Robin brushed his shirt off and smiled at the monk, "Thank you Brady; I appreciate the sentiment."

"Ain't no problem Robin. If ya ever need me just-"

*BOOM*

Brady was suddenly cut off by an explosion with enough force to rock the entire caravan.

"The hell was that?!" Brady asked terrified.

Robin looked outside and felt his knees go weak. The army was under attack, but not by Walhart and his troops. The sky was raining down fire and brimstone, sizes ranging to the size of a human head to an entire horse. The troops were in disarray, running for their lives and desperately trying to seek cover; some were not so lucky.

"Get this caravan away from here now!" Robin ordered jumping out, "your priority is to protect Tiki! Head back to the Chon'sin side of the border!"

"What about you?!" Lissa asked.

"Stop worrying about me and get the hell out of here!" Robin yelled slapping the mare on its rump, causing it to rear back and break out in a trot. He then turned and kept on running towards the attack, pushing through the waves of terrified soldiers.

"Everyone fall back! Head to the Chon'sin border! Don't look back, just go, go, GO!" Robin yelled directing people away from the attacks. He pulled out a thunder tome from his coat and began leafing through the pages as fast as he could.

"Robin look out!"

He look up and saw a large, fiery boulder heading straight at him; he froze, his mind seizing up and his body refusing to move. Suddenly he felt someone tackle him to the ground right before the flaming projectile crash and create a smoldering crater.

"MOVE!" Chrom yelled pulling his friend up, "this is neither the time and the place to be have your head up your arse!"

Robin didn't answer, instead looking at several projectiles heading towards Stalh and Frederick.

Robin gripped his tome and extended his arm, "THORON!"

A powerful blast of magic flew from his fingers and flew towards the oncoming rock, causing it to blow into thousands of pieces.

"Excellent! Now let's get-ROBIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Chrom roared as the tactician ran past him and towards the border where the projectiles where coming from.

"THORON! THORON! THORON!" Robin yelled, sending magical blast after magical blast to counter the flaming shells, destroying them in mid air before they could harm anyone and instructing the others to regroup with the rest of the army past him.

Damn it, where is this attack coming from?! Robin looked around furiously, doing his best to ignore the strain the continuous use of magic was having on his body for someone to be able to conjure up an attack of this scale they would have to be an exceptionally powerful spell caster with large magical reserves. As long as they are not interrupted, they could potentially cast a a spell like this for hours without breaking a sweat. However they would need to be somewhere that would offer them both cover from attacks and an unbroken view of our forces. Adding the trajectory of the wind, the position of the sun and the subsequent possibility of glare, and the terrain of Chon'sin, the attacker is most likely...there! He whipped his head and faced a towering, jagged ledge facing them from the Valmese border.

He pointed at the sky above the area before bringing his hand down and yelling, "ARCTHUNDER!"

Immediately the sky darkened and released several bolts of lighting from above, all of them aiming at the ledge where Excellus was currently hidden. The sage cursed under his breathe and lifted on of his arms above him, casting a protective barrier that deflected the lighting bolts raining down on him; unfortunately this caused his concentration to break and for the spell that he was casting to dissipate.

Blast that odious little brat! Excellus snarled while redoubling the strength on his barrier, I can't keep this up and call a meteor shower upon those fools; without my full concentration and the use of both of my hands, I might as well be pelting them with sticks. Well, if that's how you want to play, Excellus placed one of his hands on the ground and began channeling magic.

Robin panted heavily as he lowered his arm exhausted. The attack had stopped, meaning that whomever had been casting it was either incapacitated or dead; however Robin knew that he didn't have time to ponder on that, since they could be attacked again at any moment. He had to make sure that everyone got back to the Chon'sin border safely.

Suddenly he felt the ground below him tremble and quake with enough force to make him lose his balance; as he manage to hold himself up, a pillar of molten magma burst from the ground a few feet from of him. He quickly jumped out of harm's way, only to see several more pillars bursting from the ground all around them. People where panicking and screaming, doing their best to avoid the massive pillars of fiery death bursting everywhere. Meanwhile the ground continued to quake, breaking off into segments and crumbling into the abyss below.

"GAH!" Robin heard someone yell. He turned and saw that Chrom struggling to hold on to a crumbling ravine, his arms scrambling to grab onto something as he slowly began to slip.

"CHROM!" Robin yelled jumping to his friends aid and grabbing his hand before he fell. Unfortunately Chrom's weight and his sudden slip caused Robin to almost fall below with him, managing to pull his weight back just in time; his body and one of his arms anchored him onto the ledge, while his other arm was dangling off the edge and holding onto Chrom's hand preventing him from falling to what could possibly be his death. The weight of the prince combined with the still quaking ground was pushing Robin to his limit, his shoulder beginning to feel like it was about to be torn off, but he tightened his grip and refused to let go.

"Robin get out here!" Chrom yelled at his friend while doing his best to ignore the seemingly never ending chasm below him.

"Like. Hell. I. Will!" Robin grunted focusing all of his strength into pulling Chrom up. He was about half way there when suddenly the ledge began to crumble beneath him, causing him to drop down slightly and almost letting go of Chrom.

"Robin get out of here before we both die! That's an order!" Chrom yelled knowing that the ledge wouldn't be able to hold the both of them much longer.

Suddenly another hand appeared next to Robin's, "Father, take my hand!"

Chrom looked up, "Lucina?! What are you-"

"JUST DO IT!"

With a loud grunt Chrom shifted his weight and began to swing slightly to the side, hoping that Robin could hold on a little longer. He reached out and managed to grab her hand.

"Lucina now!" Robin yelled pulling Chrom with all of his might. The princess followed suit, grabbing her father's arm with both hands and pulling as hard as she could. The combined strength between the both of them proved to be more than enough, causing Chrom to be pulled up with enough force for him to be thrown back a safe distance from the crumbling edge.

However just as Robin and Lucina were about to get up and go after Chrom, the ledge below them finally gave out and they both plummeted into the ravine.

"ROBIN! LUCINA!" Chrom yelled out in desperation.

But they were long gone.

* * *

The pain was what eventually woke Lucina.

She groaned in, slowly pushing herself up until she was on her knees. She could feel the ground under her legs, but there was also water; it wasn't much, it barely covered her legs, but it seemed to spread out everywhere. Though it was hard to tell, seeing that there was barely any light wherever she was. She was lucky if she could see five feet in front of her. She reached out her arm, only for a sharp pain in her shoulder shoot through her body and cause her to recoil. She tested out her other arm, found that it was fine, and began feeling her surrounding environment, trying to make out where she was. She felt what seemed to be a sandy bed beneath the shallow water, and a solid rock wall behind her, much like a cave. She could even make out the sound of water dripping from above, as well as another thundering-yet muffled-sound around her that she couldn't make out.

"I see you're awake."

Lucina turned towards the direction of voice, seeing a figure limping towards her. Once it was close enough she was able to make out the familiar messy white hair and angular face, though it was covered in scratches, bruises, and what seemed to be dried blood.

"Robin," Lucina nodded formally.

Robin let out a relieved sigh, "good, seeing how you can still recognize me it's safe to assume that you didn't suffer from head trauma from that fall. You had me worried there for a second, your breath was shallow and you were mostly unresponsive when I tried to wake you."

"I can assure you I'm fine," Lucina said simply, edging away slightly from the tactician after he mentioned the part about trying to wake her. She looked around the darkness, "where are we anyway?"

"Can't really say. I've been looking around but there isn't much to go with; the most I can deduce is that we are in some sort of cave near the beach. The water is clearly coming in from somewhere, but I haven't been able to find an entrance. It just seems to go on and on with no end in sight."

"Is there no way to make sure?" Lucina insisted.

"There is one," Robin pulled out his tome, which unfortunately had been damaged by the fall and the water, meaning that it didn't have much magic left. He pointed his finger at the darkness and said, "thunder."

A small spark jumped from his finger and whizzed down into the cave, illuminating the way slightly as it continued its trajectory. It went deeper and deeper, slowly becoming dimmer until it was eventually swallowed by the darkness.

Robin sighed and pocketed the now useless tome, "if there is anything down that way, it's very far away. In all likelihood we would just end up walking deeper and deeper into...wherever we are."

"So what are you saying, that we just sit here and do nothing?" Lucina asked accusingly.

"We don't have much of a choice. Right now that is our best option, seeing how the others have an idea where we fell and they can try to pinpoint our location and form a rescue mission."

"No, I refuse to just stand around here doing nothing! If we get out of here it will be through acti-AH!" Lucina gasped in pain when she had tried to pull out her sword with her injured arm, causing her to buckle down and grip her shoulder tightly.

"You're injured?"

Lucina shook her head, "It's nothing, probably just a sprain."

"Still it would be best if we took a look at it-"

"Stand back!" Lucina barked, startling Robin, "do not come any closer; I have no intention of receiving aid from you!"

"Lucina? What are you-"

"Do not think for a minute that just because you are the chief tactician in this army you are smarter than everyone else. I now see who you really are, and I have no intention of being just another one of your "conquests" in this army. I have dealt with my share of womanizers, and I know exactly how most of them act and think, but you are by far one of the worst I ever had the misfortune of being associated with. To think I ever considered you to be a decent person who cared about the other Shepherds, it's just laughable at this point; truly tactics and deception can go hand in hand."

Those words stung Robin like a whip to the chest, but he refused to show it, "You have it all wrong."

Lucina clutched her throbbing shoulder tighter, "oh do I? Then perhaps you would explain to me why you have been spending so much of your free time with Lady Say'ri?"

"She's just my-"

"Or why you and Lady Tiki have been getting intimately close these past few days?"

"That wasn't"-"

"And let us not forget your crowning achievement: your late night, secret rendezvous with Tharja. Care to explain that one?"

Robin didn't answer.

"You know, for a moment there you almost had me fooled," Lucina laughed bitterly, ignoring the growing pain in her shoulder, "All that talk about the Shepherds being the family you never had, fraternizing amongst the others despite rank, being patient and courteous to me when I did nothing but antagonize you throughout the campaign. I was beginning to think that maybe you were just as great as my father made you out to be. But it's all just a game to you, isn't it? Sure you want us to pull though all of this, but in the end you're only looking out for yourself and whatever you desire at the moment. So tell me, who are you planning on courting next? Ask Olivia for some private dance lessons while Henry is away? Maybe ask Cordelia for a Pegasus ride into the sky where no one can see you? Shouldn't be a problem for someone as "resourceful" as yourself," Lucina finished, biting the inside of her lip and cringing in pain.

Robin didn't say anything, simply staring at the princess solemnly. He then got up and walked towards her.

Lucina scooted away from him, "I am serious Robin, stay away from me."

Robin ignored her and knelt down next to her.

"Robin I swear if you don't-"

"Give me your arm," the tactician said flatly.

"What?"

"Your arm; you're clearly injured and based on your expressions the past minute or so it's only getting worse. So give me your arm so that I can have a look at it."

Lucina turned her arm away from Robin, "I don't need your help. Once we get to the others I'll have Aunt Lissa take a look at it and-"

"Well Lissa isn't here now, I am!" Robin snapped at Lucina, shocking the princess, "and it doesn't take a genius to see that you can barely move due to the pain that injury is causing you, meaning that it could be quite serious. If we don't look at it now, your arm could be seriously damaged and you won't be able to wield a blade for the rest of your life. So sit still, be quiet, and give me your arm!"

"...I can't," Lucina mumbled half embarrassed, "it hurts every time I try to move it."

Robin placed his hand gently over her injured shoulder, causing her to suck in her breath in pain, "yep, that's dislocated. We need to put it back in place immediately."

"How? You don't have a staff and you are definitely not a healer; like I said , I'll just have Aunt Lissa or Brady fix it when we get back to them."

Robin shook his head and pulled out the tome in his robes, "there's not enough time. Right now your shoulder bone is pushing against your muscle and ligaments, making it impossible for you to move that arm. If we don't put it back in place it will continue to pull down and out, maybe even tearing the tissue around it. If that happens your shoulder will never heal properly even if we pop it back in place with the help of an experienced healer and you'll have a handicap for the rest of your life. Therefore," Robin began ripping out the last few pages of the tome and twisting them together before soaking them in water, "we need to pop it back into place now. If we do that we will reduce the risk of further damage to your ligaments and tissues. Then you can have a healer look at it and finish the job."

Lucina was hesitant to have Robin help her out. However the pain in her shoulder was only getting worse, and she feared that the tactician might have a point. If she lost the ability to use a weapon, then she would become nothing more than dead weight for her father and the cause; and she couldn't afford that, not when they were getting closer to the fated day of Grima's revival. She didn't have any other choice at the moment.

"Fine. If you think you can in any way help me, then I would ask for your assistance; but make no mistake, if you try anything it will be your shoulders that will end dislocated," Lucina warned.

Robin sighed sadly, finishing twisting the papers together resulting in a damp knot about as thick as his arm. He handed it to Lucina, "here, you're going to need this."

Lucina grabbed the knot with her good arm, "what am I suppose to do with this?"

"Bite down, hard; because this is going to hurt," Robin said simply, taking Lucina's arm and getting ready.

Realizing what he was about to do, Lucina placed the damp know in her mouth and clamped down as hard as she could, closing her eyes so she wouldn't see what was about to happen next. Robin grabbed Lucina´s wrist, pulled it down hard, and then rammed it back into the socket with a sickening crack.

The pain felt as if someone had smashed a warhammer against her arm in order to force it back into place. Lucina screamed against the knot, her jaw tightening and tears forming in her eyes. Robin held on that position for a solid five seconds-which seemed like an eternity for the princess-before releasing her abruptly. Lucina gasped in pain, dropping the knot into the water and panting heavily.

"Flex your fingers, see how it feels," Robin instructed calmly.

Lucina nodded and slowly curled each finger at a time before clenching her hand into a fist. She felt a slight sting run up her arm, but at least she was able to move it, "it's better."

"We shouldn't run any chances though; give me your cape."

"Why?"

"Because we need to makeshift a sling for your arm, and the only options are your cape or my shirt. Take your pick," he explained impatiently.

"R-right!" Lucina stammered embarrassed, unbuckling her cape quickly and handing it to Robin. The tactician took it and began wrapping it around her arm gently; he then lifted it against her chest and wrapping it around her neck , making sure that it was tight enough so that her arm be held firmly in its place.

"There. That should hold for now," Robin said sitting back with a relieved sigh.

"...thank you."

"Sorry?"

"Thank you...for tending to my injury," Lucina said softly.

"Don't mention it," Robin muttered rubbing his eyes.

"If you're tired feel free to lie down for a moment; I'd be more than happy to stay vigilant in case the others come," she offered.

"Unfortunately that might not be the best idea," he said sheepishly.

"How come?"

Robin simply lifted the hair covering the left side of his forehead, revealing what appeared to be a large patch of dried blood under it.

"You're injured!"

Robin waved her off, "it looks worse than it is. It's really not much, just a scratch that blead out a bit; the problem, however, is that I hit my head pretty badly when I fell so there's a good chance of there being a concussion. If that's the case, passing out right now could prove to be fatal due to brain swelling and internal bleeding. So until help arrives, I need to make sure that I stay awake by any means possible."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Talking will do fine," Robin shrugged.

"Then let's talk about your behavior this past few days," Lucina said coldly.

"...maybe I'll take my chances with sleep."

"You said I had it all wrong when I accused you earlier; well now is your chance to clear the air. Tell me why you would go behind the army's back, behind your friends' backs, and do something like that? Why risk everything, especially your friend's trust, to fool around with a woman who is already with someone?" Lucina pressed on.

"It's...hard to explain," Robin said weakly, knowing that was probably the least convincing explanation he could have given.

"Try."

"I can't. There's a lot more involved than you know, and if I were to tell you everything...let's just say things wouldn't end well for a lot of people. All you need to know is that everything I do, I do for the good of this army."

"Do you honestly expect me to just accept that for an answer? You are essentially asking me to trust you when you have just proven that you can't be trusted. At this point it seems like you just see my as a child, or worse as just an idiot! I feel like you don't hold me at any sort of regard at all, or anyone else in the Shepherds for that matter."

"That's not it..."

"Then what is it?! Give me a coherent answer! Did you do it out of desperation? Where you just comforting Tharja and then got caught up in the moment? Or where you the one who was feeling down that night and saw Tharja as the comfort you needed?"

Seeing an opportunity, Robin decided to take it hoping that it would put a close to the conversation.

"Maybe."

"Pardon?"

Robin pretended to let out a tired sigh, hoping this would work, "maybe I was just looking for some sort of companionship that night. Perhaps I was just hoping to have some sort of validation, to know that there was a chance that I could end up with someone who did care for me for who I was. I don't know, I wasn't thinking straight at the time; I just kept remembering what we had talked that night on the Mila tree, and for some reason I just kept thinking about the possibility of ending alone; looking back now I can see that it was foolish of me to think that, and it doesn't excuse what I did. I deserve all the contempt I have gotten."

"...are you serious?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were serious?"

_Oh no..._

"How can someone so gifted think something so moronic?! You would put everything you have worked for, everything that you have achieved so far, at risk for something that insignificant and pointless?! "You wanted companionship?" You would throw away the trust of your comrade's for something that petty? Grow up Robin! You are the tactician of this army, maybe it's time you started behaving as such; focus on what really matters, not on your personal issues!"

"Lucina I-"

"You are not the only person in this army Robin, much less in this world. Perhaps if you changed your perspective and stopped thinking you were the most important person alive, you might be able to realize that. You think you're the only one who doesn't have a family? You think you're the only who feels alone, with no one to turn to for a sense of familiarity?"

"And how would you know?!" Robin suddenly snapped, surprising the princess and even himself, "how would you know what it feels to be alone, to have no one? I am well aware that there are other people out there who also have problems, and I sympathize with them deeply; but that does not magically make my problem go away or make me feel better. If anything it just makes my feels worse knowing that there are other people as miserable, if not more miserable, as I, and that there is little I can do to help them. And you know why? Because the only way I can move on past the feeling of emptiness I feel inside me is by helping others, and when I fail to do so it just gets worse."

"But that's just for now; we talked about this in the Mila tree, we said that just because you feel like that now-"

This time it was Robin's turn to laugh, "oh right, that one conversation we had a few days ago that ended with us "agreeing" that things could only get better and that the Shepherds were my family. You know what happened after that? I learned from Tiki that all of my memories, and pretty much everything that made up who I was, were taken from me and most likely destroyed forever. She essentially told me that yes I had a life before all of this, but that it was literally ripped from me and I will most likely never get it back. I have nothing; I have no one. I am a blank slate, a shell that is hollow inside. If I had someone I will never see them again because I won't be able to remember them and they clearly don't care about me because no one has been looking for me; so forgive me for not taking what you said back then into consideration, but right now your advice is about as useful as a dull sword!"

"There you go again, thinking that you are the only one with problems in the world!" Lucina said irritated, "you claim that you want to help others, yet you always put your problems at the center of the universe and think that everyone else's problems are trivial by comparison! There are other people with similar problems in the world Robin, and when they try to help you it's because they in some way understand what you are going through and wish to help you if you would only let them."

"Really? And who would be able to understand what I'm going through? You?"

"Yes!"

"You?!" Robin asked angrily, "what would you know about being alone? You have a family, you have memories with your family, and even after you lost your family you manage to come back into the past and be reunited with your family. I don't think there's anyone who could understand less what I feel than you! How can you claim to know what it feels to have no one when you literally have a family who loves you three feet away?!"

"BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT MY REAL FAMILY!" Lucina yelled.

Suddenly the cave became eerily quiet. Neither one of them sad anything, both of them just glaring at each other unsure of what to say next.

Eventually Robin broke the silence, "what?"

"The people in this time are not my real family. They exist in a different plane of time and space, one which I don't belong. Laurent explained it to me, that we didn't just go back into the past Robin, we entered a completely different timeline where our actions may or may not affect how events play out; therefore the people who exist in this time are not the same as the people whom we have lost in the future. I'm not the same Lucina as the child living in the royal castle of Ylissea, which is why we can exist in the same plane without creating a paradox that destroys reality. My real parents died years ago, and there is no bringing them back. I love mother and father, and I always will; but I have come to terms that they will never be my real parents, that they belong to another child that is waiting for them back home. I didn't come back to the past to fix my future Robin. I came back to ensure that at least one Lucina didn't go through the same nightmare I did."

"If that is the case then why do you even spend time with Chrom and Sumia? Shouldn't you be keeping your distance, only interacting the bare minimum with them?"

Lucina looked down slightly embarrassed, "I...part of me still does wish to spend time with mother and father. I lost them at a young age during a time of war and strife so I don't really know what it's like to have parents. I just...I just wanted to get it all out of me, have some pleasant memories before we part ways."

"Part ways? You're planning on leaving?"

"Eventually. After all, this war won't last forever; and if we stop Grima...sorry, when we stop Grima, my father will have a long arduous road to reconstruction ahead of him. He doesn't need an unwanted distraction like myself. A mysterious woman clinging to the exalt's side, neither his wife nor his daughter? A woman near his age carrying the brand upon her eye, and bearing a striking resemblance to his child? It would raise too many questions, and cause more trouble than what father or mother need. And like I said before, they have their own daughter to tend to, their real daughter. The Lucina of this time deserves to have a normal life with doting parents; she shouldn't have to worry about sharing their love and affection with someone that might as well be a stranger to her."

"...that...might be the most idiotic thing you have said so far," Robin said flatly.

"W-what?!"

"Not your real parents? Having to eventually part ways with them? Are you even listening to what you are saying right now? You accuse me of being moronic, and yet you spout nonsensical dribble like that immediately after!"

"How dare you?!"

"How can you even think for a second that you are not Chrom and Sumia's child simply because you come from another timeline? You are still basically the same person, made up of the same genetics caused by the union between your parents; no space time manipulation changed that. But more importantly, the way your parents feel about you is still the same. Chrom and Sumia loved you in the future, and they love you now. They gave their lives to protect you, and I know that they would do the same now if the opportunity presented itself. They are fighting to win this war for your sake, to make sure neither you or little Lucina goes through the pain of loss ever again. They love you with all their hearts, wanting nothing more than for you to be safe and happy. I can see it in their eyes every time you spar with Chrom, or every time you sit down and have tea with Sumia. Your presence could never be a burden, they are overjoyed to have you with them; and for you to spout such nonsense, saying that you'll just up and leave once this is all over, is not just selfish but downright insulting towards them!"

"Selfish?! Who are you to accuse me of being selfish, Mr. Kiss your comrade's partner?!"

"You Mrs. I'm going to spit on the family I'm so blessed to have without taking into consideration my parent's feelings!"

"Pig headed backstabber!"

"Ingrate ice queen!"

"Damn you!"

"No, damn you!"

"NO YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

They suddenly stopped, their faces red and only inches away from each other, realizing what they had just said to each other and the way they had said it. They stood there quietly while the echoes of their outburst slowly faded away until it was drowned out by the thunderous noise around them. In a split second the atmosphere had become tense enough that it could have been cut with a knife. Eventually they both took a seat, neither one of them saying anything or even looking at each other; they just sat there in total silence, thinking about what had happened.

_What just happened?_ Lucina asked herself,_ I have never lost control of my emotions, yet I just acted out like Kjelle or Severa; no, it was even worse than that. Regardless of what he has done there is no excuse for addressing Robin, nor anyone else in the Shepherds for that matter, in such a way. Yet at the moment I just felt...so angry. Where did all of this anger come from? Is this what mother was worried about: that I would be consumed by my emotions and lash out? No, I will not let that happen. I am better than that, stronger than that. I just need to apologize, I just need to calmly talk to Robin and explain what happened._

But the princess remained silent, not uttering a word.

_I can believe I just did that_, Robin berated himself in his head, _how could I just say all those horrible things to Lucina; no, how could I have YELLED all those horrible things to Lucina? Even taking out the fact that she is my best friend's daughter, my actions where completely unacceptable. I'm this army's tactician, I'm suppose to keep my emotions in check an treat my comrades with the proper respect they deserve; and here I am hurling insults at her face. No, this can't stand like this, I need to apologize._

Yet he simply sat there in silence, keeping his head down the whole time.

They both stood there in silence, interrupted only by the occasional droplets falling or the strange muffled noise around them. They both wanted to break the silence somehow, try and talk to one another, to at the very least apologize for the outburst; but they simply couldn't, as if something was holding them back.

_Am I really such a cold and callous person that I push everyone away from me?_ Lucina though bitterly.

_Am I so full of repressed hatred and bile that I subconsciously try to harm those around me?_ Robin pondered disgusted with the possibility.

"...Robin?"

The tactician looked up.

Lucina swallowed hard, "I just...I want to...I...I..."

"Lucina you don't have to-"

"No!" Lucina snapped, regretting it immediately, "I mean...I have to...I can do this!"

"You're trying to apologize aren't you?"

"...yes."

"But you are having difficulty doing so because, as much as you don't want to admit it, there is some truth to your words otherwise you wouldn't have said it. You've been holding it in for so long that it just exploded out, and even though you regret how you said it...there's a small part of you that is glad you said it," Robin said solemnly.

"...yes," Lucina said quietly.

Silence.

"Would it be safe to assume that you feel the same?" The princess asked.

Robin didn't answer, he didn't have to.

Lucina sighed, "I guess apologies would seem shallow right now. We clearly have too much pent up anger towards each other to just talk it out; I fear that would only make it worse."

"All those times when we were amicable towards each other, it all seemed so easy back then; during the battle overseas, the night we arrived at Valm, Wyvern Valley, the Mila Tree, Yet now it all seems so distant, so hard to grasp. What happened? Have we really changed so much in so little?" Robin wondered sadly.

"...maybe...these are our true colors?"

"What?"

Lucina looked at the tactician, "maybe all those previous times we were only trying to keep up appearances for the good of the unit. We interact with a lot of the same people, so we forced ourselves to get along to keep the Shepherds intact. After all, you are my father's chief tactician and best friend, and I am his daughter. Perhaps we were trying to get along so that we wouldn't have to fight for over their time and attention; and perhaps now that we are alone, truly alone, we have shown what we really think of each other."

Robin was shocked at Lucina's explanation, "you...you think that's what happened?"

"...I don't know," Lucina responded quietly, "but what else could it be? Why else would we have said such...horrid things to each other; and even during our "good" moments it feels like we are always on edge, just waiting for one of us to slip up so that the other can pounce. Maybe it's best for everyone-especially for the both of us-that we keep our distance and acted in the most professional manner."

"...maybe you're right..."

Silence.

"...no...no! I refuse to believe that!" Robin suddenly said defiantly.

"What?"

"Look we may have said things that we wish we could take back now, but the truth is that we can't. It's all out there and we can try and pretend like nothing happened and move on while interacting in a professional manner; but I don't think we should. All we are doing is holding on to the bitterness and spite that we have tossed at each other, and rather than resolving it we're just going to let it divide us even more. We are both grown adults, literally tasked with saving the world; if we can't get through thus, then what hope do we have of winning this war and stopping Grima?"

Lucina looked up at the tactician, "you make it sound like we just had a small disagreement that can be easily resolved."

"No I am well aware of the situation," Robin countered, "because I recently went through a similar occurrence with Chrom."

"You had a fight with my father?" Lucina asked, not believing what she was hearing.

Robin nodded, his face turning hard with regret and shame, "to be honest it was more me acting like an ass towards him until he finally snapped; but believe me, this is a tea party compared to that things I said to him. If Chrom and I could get past that, then we can get past this."

"And how do you suggest that?"

"We just need to say something positive about each other," Robin said simply.

"...this is not the time for childish antics Robin," Lucina said coldly.

"Just hear me out, there's actually a logical explanation to it. To put it simply, negativity attracts more negativity. If one is depressed, they feel like the world is an unfair place that is constantly trying to bring them down. If they are scared, they believe that the world is a dark place with danger lurking around every corner; and if they are angry they will see any stimuli, big or small, as the beginning of a confrontation. Didn't you see how we started arguing, we escalated, and then we reached a point where we just completely lashed out against each other? I'm fairly certain that if we had continued we might have actually ended up exchanging blows. If we allow these negative thoughts and emotions to fester inside of us, we will only become more spiteful and bitter towards each other and, eventually, the rest of the Shepherds. Therefore, we need to break the cycle now."

"And you suggest we do that by saying something nice about each other?" Lucina asked cautiously.

"It seems trivial but it actually works; if we can wade through all the negativity clouding out minds, we will be able to get past what happened here. People fight all the time, but it's when they refuse to let go of what caused the fight that the issue is never resolved. We just need one positive aspect, one genuine compliment that we can day to each other, and maybe then we will be able to forgive each other."

"I don't know Robin..."

"Lucina listen to me; I don't want to act cold and indifferent around you. You are my best friend's daughter, an integral part of his life whether you realize it or not. He cares about you in a way that no one else could even come close to, especially not me; and I don't want to put him through the turmoil of having to divide his time in order to appease the both of us or, gods forbid, force him to choose between us. I think we can both agree that neither one of us wants to pile on more unnecessary burdens on Chrom, especially not now. If push comes to shove, then I'll concede and move out of the way so that he doesn't have to chose; but I refuse to do so without trying to solve this issue between us."

Lucina hesitated, thinking over everything Robin had said, "and you think this will work?"

"It's worth a try."

"...all right. Then let's give it a try," Lucina said straightening herself and looking at the tactician dead in the eye.

"Right, we can do this," Robin cleared his throat and returned her gaze, "one positive remark..."

Yet once again they simply sat there in total silence, neither one of them saying anything to the other as the awkwardness and tension kept on mounting around them. Their bodies became more and more tense, jaws tightening and fists clenching in frustration. It wasn't that they couldn't think of anything to say to each other. Far from it, their minds were racing with several possibilities.

The problem was they weren't exactly "positive" ones.

_He thinks that he's above others because he's the army's chief tactician._

_She thinks that she knows everything because she's from the future._

_He's manipulative and two faced._

_She's callous and insensitive._

_Egocentric..._

_Close minded..._

_NO GOOD..._

_JUDGEMENTAL..._

"You have an lovely laugh!" Robin blurted out before he realized what he was doing.

That sudden outburst caused the princess to lose her train of though and look at the tactician curiously, "pardon?"

Feeling the blood rising to his face Robin pushed on, realizing that this might be his only chance for a breakthrough, "your laugh. It's...lovely."

"My laugh?" Lucina asked, taken aback.

Robin took a deep breathe and continued, "it's just, when we first met you were so reserved and guarded all the time, making it hard to exchange anything more than a few words at a time before disappearing; and even after you revealed your true identity and began traveling with us you always seemed to wear a iron mask so to speak. You were always blunt and to the point, barely cracking a smile, especially when you weren't around your parents. Then we met up with Inigo and Owain in the Valmese port and for the first time it seemed like you let your guard down; and then you laughed. For the first time since we met, I heard you let out a genuine laugh. It wasn't anything boisterous, hell I doubt many people even noticed it; but I did, and it was...stunning. Genuine, full of life, and without a hint of bitterness or sadness behind it. "

Lucina sat there in shock, unsure of what to say. Granted it wasn't the first time a man-or anyone-had complimented her. If anything having spent years traveling with Inigo meant that she was quite accustomed to receiving compliments every now and then; but those had usually been about her swordplay, her leadership skills, and-from some of the more daring transgressors-her physical attributes; yet this was the first time anyone had complimented something that seemed so trivial, and then followed with an explanation like the one Robin had provided.

"Ummm, ok," Lucina said softly, wringing her good hand tightly against her sling struggling to come up with something to say, "n-not that I don't appreciate what you said Robin, but could you elaborate why, of all things, you picked my laugh?"

"Because...because I got to see a glimpse of the real you."

Lucina gave the tactician a confused look, not understanding what he meant by that.

"You come from a world ravaged by war, having survived only what can be described as a living nightmare. Every day a struggle to survive, every minute looking behind your back to see if your safe, and every friend in danger of falling in battle. And even though you managed to make it to the past, your are still afraid that at any minute things might take a turn for the worst and you'll find yourself right back where your started. So you're always vigilant, never letting your guard down because you're afraid that if you do you something might get past you and hurt those you care about. You have difficulty opening up to others because you're afraid of what might happen if you lose them again, and thus people think that you don't care. But that's not true, is it?"

Lucina didn't answer, wanting to see where he was going with this.

"You are a strong and dedicated person Lucina, one who puts her heart into everything she does. Despite everything you've witness, everything you've been through, you continue to push forward believing that you can change fate despite the overwhelming odds. Your determination, your sheer willpower, is unlike anything I have seen before; I have my doubts to whether or not Chrom could even measure up to it. I see now that the reason why you can be so stubborn, so prideful, is not because you believe you have all the answers. It's because you don't want anyone else to go through what you and your friends have gone through, something that no one should have to go through, and you are willing to do everything in your power to make it so. You fight not for yourself, but rather for the wholeheartedly for the sake of others. Your dedication and your selflessness, they are truly something to behold."

Once Robin was done he felt...oddly relieved. His mind was clear and he no longer felt the anger weighing down on him anymore.

"Huh."

"What?"

"I fell better; much better actually."

"So it worked?"

Robin shrugged.

Lucina bit her lip while sitting in silence, pondering whether or not she should-or could for that matter-wade though all the negativity clouding her mind and find something positive to say about the tactician.

Noticing that she was struggling Robin sighed despondently, "Lucina if it's too difficult for you we can just-"

"You always try to find a solution to everything," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry?"

Lucina looked up to face him, "regardless of the situation, you refuse to just back down without trying to solve it. Where many people would give up or continue to find problems, you instead try to find solutions, even when there seem to be none. That's why...you push on stubbornly even when others don't see things the way you do; and even when you come up with a solution that may seem unorthodox, you follow through because you feel it's better than standing by and not doing anything. You can't just stand by and do nothing if you believe that there is something that you can do to help others."

"You have been there for my father longer than I have, and you have done everything in your power to help him along the way. You have done more for him than anyone else in this army, including myself, even though you have no real reason to do so. I'm certain that if he was in danger you wouldn't hesitate to jump forward and protect him, even at the risk of your own life; and...maybe to some degree you feel the way about the others. Even after what happened, part of me does believe that you do have the best interest for everyone in this army one way or another. When you say that you wish to protect everyone with your sword or your tactics I...I do believe it. You've done so much for this army, more than most in fact, yet you never let it go to your head. Against all expectations I found you to be modest and down to earth, unlike many of the "tacticians" II dealt with in the future. You work twice as hard as everyone else, and when you succeed you don't boast about it but rather focus on the next task at hand. You are earnest, hardworking, and modest; and part of me wishes I could be half as useful to my father as you are, because then I would be more certain about our chances of changing the future."

Lucina finished, her mind suddenly clearer and her chest feeling much lighter.

"It would seem that you were right; I do feel marginally better," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Robin chuckled.

Silence.

"Maybe I have been shouldering more than I should by myself, hoping to avoid having the others carry what I believe to be my own cross to bear; but in doing so I sometimes don't fully take into consideration how my actions might affect others, only believing that as long as they are alive I made the right choice. In trying to be selfless, I can be even more selfish," Robin mused.

"And perhaps I have been holding you up to an unfair standard, putting you a top a pedestal that you never asked or even alluded to. I forgot that you are only human, capable of making mistakes just like anyone else; which is unfair seeing how I too have made my share of mistakes yet I never had someone grate me the same way I have been grating you. I've been trying to help my father, but at the same time I have only been putting more pressure on you," Lucina said apologetically.

"It's understandable though. You've lost your parents once and you don't want to lose them again; it's perfectly natural that you would feel driven to do everything in your power to ensure their safety. After all, they are your parents and I'm just another member of the Shepherds, so naturally they take precedence. You've been tasked with saving both them and the future, which is no easy task."

"What about you? You set yourself the goal to not only win this war, but also make sure that you save as many people as possible while doing so; and even when I told you and father about the future and what had to be done to prevent it, you took it upon yourself to help us without hesitation. You are faced with tasked that many would consider impossible, yet you keep moving forward for the sake of others; and there are times when your judgement must be quick and you must do what you think is best at the moment in order to achieve all the goals you set yourself."

"Perhaps I could try to be more patient in order to think clearly before I act, especially with people's lives are in my hands."

"And I could stop placing my parents above everyone else when I should be fighting for everyone equally."

"One thing is for sure though," Robin leaned back onto the wall and closed his eyes, "we both have some pent up frustration towards this situation and towards each other; and clearly we let it all build up without dealing with it the proper way."

"Indeed," Lucina sat up straight adjusting her sling, "regardless of what we've done, or what we may think of each other, it is no excuse for what we said and how we said it. Even though we had all that anger boiling inside of us, we should have found a better way to let it all out. After all, I am the daughter of this army's commanding officer, and I should be setting a better example regardless of whether or not the soldiers are aware of that."

"And as chief tactician I should be looking for ways to work alongside my comrades, not creating more friction between us. If I can't keep it civil during when we are at peace, how am I suppose to help them during a fight?" Robin pondered opening his eyes.

"...I'm sorry" they said in unison.

"I think it's best that we don't mention what happened here. Better to forgive and forget right?" Lucina asked.

"Forgive, yes. Forget, no. As horrible as that was, we can't let ourselves forget about it, or else we will have learned nothing from it. Those who do not know remember the past are condemned to repeat it."

"Right, of course..."

After another moment of silence Lucina spoke up, "one last thing."

Robin looked at her.

"Is there no way you can tell me the truth about what happened that night with Tharja?" She asked softly, her voice tethering at the edge of desperation.

Robin was torn. More than anything he wanted to tell her the truth, about the deal he made with the sorceress, and the curse he had obtained in in return. He wanted to tell her that the kiss was just an exchange, that it meant nothing to him. He just wanted to tell her the truth.

But he knew he couldn't.

"My answer...is still the same," he said dejectedly.

Lucina closed her eyes, letting out a resigned sigh, "very well, I won't ask anymore. But know this," she opened her eyes and faced him, "if that is all you will say, then I am afraid I still can't give you my full trust yet. I will fight by your side, and I will still stand by my father and whatever judgement he passes. But for the time being, I can't promise you that I will follow you without any second thoughts."

"Fair enough..." _That's more than what I deserve._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the muffled sound around them beginning to grow louder and louder.

"What is that noise?" Lucina asked irritated.

"I don't know; but it sound familiar," Robin looked around the darkness, hoping to find something that would give him an answer.

The noise began to grow louder and louder, causing the caverns to vibrate and the water around them to ripple and shake.

Suddenly it hit Robin, his eyes going wide with terror, "LUCINA GET AWAY FROM THE WALL!"

Before the princess could ask him what was wrong, the wall behind her burst open, a torrent of water crashing though and knocking them both back. Robin got up coughing, his mouth tasting both sand and salt; looking at the large hole spewing forth gallons upon gallons of water, causing the previously ankle deep water beneath them to start rising at an alarming rate.

_Damnation, this isn't a cave! It must be a tunnel of bedrock created by the magical attack from earlier as it burst from under the ground; which means we could be several meters underwater. We need to get out of here now!_

"Lucina! Lucina!" He called out looking for the princess. He heard a groan behind him, causing him to turn around and gasp, "no..."

The princess was pinned between a large chunk of debris and the other tunnel's wall. The large chunk of bedrock had caught her leg and part of her hip, making it impossible for her to move. The princess was pulling at her leg with everything she had, but to no avail.

"Hold on!" Robin cried rushing to her side and grabbing the boulder. He began pulling with all of his strength, but it wouldn't budge and the water kept on rising around them.

"Robin get out of here!" Lucina yelled.

"What?! I can't leave you!" Robin cried, propping his back against the rock and continuing to push.

"If you stay here we're both going to die! If you leave then at least you..." Lucina couldn't finish.

"Just stop talking and help me push!" Robin grunted, trying to ignore the water reaching up to his waist.

"Robin..." Lucina grabbed his shoulder gently causing him to look at her, "just go. My father, the Shepherds, they need you. If they lose you, then this war is as good as lost, as well as the fate of the world. Please, just go."

Robin looked at her desperately, his mind struggling to find a solution as the water continued to rise, reaching to his shoulder. Looking at Lucina's face he saw that she was calm, accepting what was happening.

But the crack in her voice said something else.

"I am not leaving you," he took a deep breath and went under the water, putting himself between the boulder and the wall. He placed his legs against the wall and pushed with his back, but it still wouldn't budge. Eventually he felt his chest beginning to burn, forcing him to go up for air, the water level already up to their necks.

"Robin stop...just stop!" Lucina grabbed his face before he could go under again, "you can't...you just can't...please...go."

"...I won't leave you," pulling away from her he dove under again and kept pushing the boulder.

_Come on, come on, come on!_

His left hand began to glow faintly.

_Move damn you!_

It began burning slightly.

_MOVE!_

Suddenly he felt the boulder move slightly; concentrating all of his strength he gave a final push, causing the massive thing to roll off and topple to the ground. Not wasting any time he grabbed Lucina and pulled her next to him and began swimming towards the massive hole where the water had been pouring in while going against the incoming current. Once they were past the hole they entered the ocean, though the obscurity made it hard to tell, meaning that they were still far from the surface.. He began swimming upward as fast as he could will still holding on to Lucina tightly. However, their combined weight was slowing them down, and it didn't seem like they were any closer to the surface.

_I need to get to the surface now! Robin panicked as his chest began to burn, but even if I did I can't swim to shore carrying the both of us, and Lucina can't swim! I...I have no choice then,_ he extended his arm and began to focus.

_"Tome less magic is a very dangerous practice,"_ he heard Miriel's voice ringing inside his head, "_one that few spell casters have attempted and even fewer have succeeded. Tomes help the caster focus his mind, eliminate all distractions in order to channel the natural energy around them in order to conjure up spells. However, that does not mean it is a necessity. Should a spell caster posses enough control and mental discipline, they could theoretically call upon the natural forces without the need for a tome. However, it carries a large risk factor to it; not only can the spell backfire, but it puts twice the strain on the caster's mind and consumes twice the energy. Should an average spell caster try and succeed, he or she would have an estimated minute or so before they pass out."_

_Please let this work_, Robin begged to whomever was listening.

_ELWIND!_

Torrents of magical wind exploded from his hand, propelling the both of them towards the opposite direction-where he hoped they would reach the shore. He could feel the pressure building in his mind as his arm starting to go numb, but he ignored all of it and held on; if he gave up now it would have all been for naught.

_Have. To. Breath._

His chest felt like it was on fire.

_Hold. A little. Longer._

His nose began to bleed.

_HOLD!_

His vision began dimming.

_BREATHE!_

Unable to hold anymore he instinctively opened his mouth.

At that moment the broke through the surface, flying into the air before crashing into the beach and rolling around in the sand. Lucina coughed and groaned, her injured shoulder screaming in pain and her sides aching; but he was alive.

She slowly sat up, taking deep breathes and stop her body from shivering, "Robin...I can't thank...I can't thank you enough...for-" she stopped when she noticed Robin lying face down on the sand a few meters away from her.

And he wasn't moving.

"Robin...Robin!" She scrambled to his side and turned him on his back. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open, his lips blue, and he didn't show signs of breathing.

"No, no!" Lucina desperately placed her fingers on his neck.

No pulse.

Remembering what Brady had taught her long ago, she moved her hands over and tore his shirt open, placing her hands over the center of his chest and pumping in intervals of five. Once she reached thirty she lifted his head with one hand, held his nose with the other, and breathed into his lungs. She then went back to the chest compression, panicking when he still didn't move.

_No...no...no!_

_"You have a lovely laugh."_

"Come on Robin!" She breathed into his lungs again and kept pumping his chest.

_"I am not leaving you."_

"Please...breathe!" She said desperately.

_"I won't leave you."_

"I said breathe!" She yelled, pumping his chest even harder.

_"I'm sorry."_

Lucina stopped pounding his chest, panting heavily as she looked down at the still unresponsive tactician.

"No...not like this...please..." She said quietly, her eyes watering up.

_It was suppose to be me..._

"Breathe!" She yelled, balling her fist and pounding his chest.

"Breathe!" Pound.

"Breathe!" Pound.

"BREATHE!" Pound.

Robins body suddenly spasmed and his let out a loud gasp, followed by a fit out coughs. Lucina pulled back as the tactician began to hack and cough up a storm, spurting out sea water in between intervals. Eventually he settled down, his breathed slow and wheezy but there.

"Thank Naga," Lucina sobbed, her hand going up to her mouth as she struggled to catch her breath, "thank you, thank you."

"Hey I think I see someone over there!"

Lucina looked up and saw a figure running towards her. Upon coming closer she saw that it was Inigo, relief etching though his face once he realized it was her.

"Over here! They're over here! Someone bring a healer and tell Commander Chrom they're here!" He called out behind him.

_Father is coming. We're going to be all right; Robin's going to be all right._

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Robin's eyes shot open, scanning his immidiate surroundings as his mind raced a mile a minute. He noticed that he was lying on a cot in the medical tent, covered from head to toe in blankets. Soon he saw Chrom standing by the doorway.

"Good to see you're finally up," Chrom smiled at the bedridden tactician.

"Ugh, what happened?" Robin grunted removing some of the blankets off him since he was beginning to feel stuffy, "last thing I remember I was casting a wind spell in the water so that Lucina," his eyes went wide when he said that last part, darting around the room frantically, "Lucina! Is she-"

"She fine, don't worry about it. The healers took care of her shoulder and she was out of the medical tent soon enough," Chrom assured him. He walked up to him and gave him a bemused look, "you, on the other hand, had us worried to death; but it's good to see that you are doing better."

"Yep, I am doing much better," Robin said trying to get up, "so if you could just tell the healers that I'm good to go back to my work-"

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," Chrom pushed his friend back into his cot. "you're staying right there until you make a full recovery.

Robin groaned, "oh come on Chrom. I'm fine, see?"

"Robin you fell into a ravine, hit your head, and then almost drowned before we found you; I doubt that "fine" is the proper word to describe yourself now."

"Will you relax? I'm made of tougher stuff, I can take a shot and keep on going."

"You were also unconscious for about three hours, during which you showed no response to us trying to wake you up."

That was most likely due to the curse, Robin thought to himself, though he didn't say a word to Chrom, "so maybe I was a bit winded. But I'm telling you I'm fine now."

"Sorry but my answer is no. You'll stay in that bed until the healers, all of them, say you're good to go."

Robin fell back into his pillow, "thanks."

"Consider it punishment for ignoring a direct order from your superior earlier today," Chrom said as his tone became more serious.

Robin closed his eyes and didn't respond, knowing what was coming.

"Why didn't you do as I told you back then?"

"And let you fall? Come on Chrom, you know me better than that."

"Robin you could have...you could have died."

"But I didn't. So there's no need for us to-"

"Don't try to steer this away," Chrom cut in firmly, causing the tactician to grimace, "this is serious. If Lucina hadn't stepped in and helped you, you would have fallen into that ravine trying to pull me up. I ordered you to let go for a reason: because it was obvious that you couldn't hold us both. Why risk losing the both of us when you could have made sure that you survived?"

Robin opened his eyes and sat up in his cot, "because if I have to chose between my life or yours, I'll always choose yours in a heartbeat."

"Robin!"

"Chrom you are the commander of this army and, more importantly, the leader of a nation. These people look up to you for strength and guidance during this campaign, when they arguably need it most. You are the reason why they dare to step in foreign land to stand up against a force such as the Valmese empire even when all logic says that it is a losing battle. You are also the key to saving the future from being destroyed by the fell dragon Grima. You're death caused a chain of reaction that almost destroyed mankind as we know it, leading to nothing but ruin and despair. Naga herself had to intervene and bend the laws of time and space to make sure that you survive. And, more importantly, you have something to live for. You have a wife and a beautiful, ever growing family that would be devastated if something where to happen to you. They all need you, and your death would destroy them in more ways than one. Between the two of us, your life holds more value and thus it is more important that you make it out alive."

Chrom didn't speak, shock written through his face. Then, without warning he grabbed Robin by the shirt and pulled him close, his face seething with rage.

"You listen to me and you listen to me well: don't you ever spout such nonsense again!"

Robin just stared at him.

"Don't ever say that my life is more important than yours Robin, much less imply that your life isn't worth a damn! No one in this army is worth more and less than anyone else; not me, not the Khans, not Lady Tiki, and especially not you. And I'll be dammed if I'm just going to sit back and let you throw your life away because you think my life is more important than yours!"

"Chrom if you die this is all over! Everything we've been fighting for, everything Lucina has been fighting for, it will all have been for naught! In the future you die and humanity dies with you; can you look me in the eye and say that my death would have the same impact?" Robin said defiantly.

Chrom's jawline tensed, his friend's words striking a cord within him. He let go of his shirt and sat down next to the cot, bowing his head and struggling to think of something to say to change Robin's mind.

"You have to understand Chrom, you are the commander of this army and Exhalt of Ylissea. Much like Emmeryn people look up to your for hope and guidance, in this campaign and out of it. Whereas I am just a wandering tactician with no ties to any nation and no responsibilities outside of war. I'm not implying that I don't value my life, or that I want to die; far from it, I want to stay alive as long as possible. However, we have to be pragmatic here, and the simple truth is that we lose more with your death than with mine."

"...but I don't."

"Pardon?"

"I don't loose less, I loose more. Much more."

Robin looked at his friend and saw that he was shaking slightly.

"I...I can't do this alone Robin. I'm not as strong as you or the others make me out to be. I don't have Emm's resolve or dedication, much less her certainty. She was sure of every decision she made, doubt never clouding her mind or heart. I've done my best to be as strong as she was, but I find myself falling short; every day I feel like I am not fit to be ruler, that I will eventually bring Ylissea to ruin the same way my father did before me. Gods, just look at me; breaking down in the middle of a military campaign, the fate of the world resting on my faltering shoulders. What kind of leader am I?" Chrom buried his face in his hands.

Robin grabbed his friend's shoulder gently, "a human one."

Chrom looked up at him.

"I know you loved your sister deeply, and that you wish to emulate and honor her as much as possible; but you must remember that you are not Emmeryn. You're Chrom, and just as she had her ways in dealing with whatever the world threw at her, so do you. You may believe that there are times when fighting is inevitable, but you would never raise your sword against those who are weak or defenseless. That's what separates you from men like Gangrel and Walhart: they fight for themselves, to take what they want, while you fight for others, to protect and serve."

"But Emm-"

"Emmeryn was a wonderful ruler, kind, just, and almost saint like. She was loved by all, and her legacy will live on longer than any ruler before or after her; but she wasn't perfect Chrom. I am not trying to disrespect her memory," Robin interjected seeing how that last part seemed to provoke a reaction from his friend, "in the short time that I knew her I looked up to her just as much as anyone else, inspired by her visions of peace and equality for all. But at the end of the day she was only human, and humans make mistakes."

"But I can't afford to make mistakes Robin. Not now," Chrom said softly.

"That's why I'm here; to cover up for any mistakes you might make on the way."

"No!" Chrom said angrily shaking Robin off, "you can't expect me to move on with the knowledge that you will jump in front of me at the first sign of danger!"

"Chrom-"

"Stop treating me like I'm the center of the universe," Chrom begged his friend, "please, think of yourself for a change. Look after yourself, make sure that you get out of this alive with us. Please Robin, I...I don't want to lose you or anyone else. Don't ask me to just stand by while my friend jumps into the fire in my place."

"Don't ask me to just stand by if you are about to be killed," Robin responded quietly.

Chrom hung his head, knowing that Robin would not be swayed. He let out an exasperated sigh, "well then...I guess I'll just have to make sure I'm extra careful from now on."

Robin smirked, "look at that, I finally got you to start acting more responsibly; and all it took was a near death experience."

Chrom punched him in the arm, shaking his head amusingly, "shut up you bastard, this is serious."

"I know."

Chrom looked up and forced a smile on his lips, "at least we managed to put it all out there. As long as we don't keep any secrets from each other, we'll make it through."

"You're right," Robin smiled back, "sooo, now that we've had this heart to heart-"

"You're not getting out of that bed."

Robin groaned and plopped back down resigned.

"Oh and one more thing," Robin felt something stuffy and warm droped on his face. on his face. He pulled it off and saw that it was his tactician robes, washed and pressed.

"Good to have you back safe and sound friend."

* * *

**At the Valmese Castle**

Excells rose his hip flask to his lips shakily, finishing its contents in one gulp; it had little effect though, as he could still feel the chills and contractions running though his body.

_Damnation the cravings are getting worse! I can practically feel my body eating itself from the inside and to make things worse that wretched girl managed to survive! This day couldn't possibly-_

"Pardon me sire."

Excellus whipped around, his eyes blazing, "WHAT?!"

The soldier stepped back in fear, clutching his spear tightly against his body, "t-the s-s-scouts bring forth news s-s-sire."

"For your sake this better be good; or else I will slowly pull your entrails through your eye socket," the sage seethed.

The soldier swallowed nervously, "t-two individuals w-were f-f-found wandering near the c-c-capital and-"

"And you saw to come to me for something as trivial as two tourist wandering through the city?" Excellus began pooling magic in his hand.

"N-no sire! One of them caught the attention of the guards because...because it wasn't human!" The man spurted out, cowering in fear.

Excellus back down, suddenly intrigued, "explain."

The soldier quickly pulled out a scroll from the bag he was carrying and handed it to the sage before giving a quick bow and running off.

The sage opened the report and began reading it, his brow furrowing more and more before he broke into a grin.

"Interesting..."

* * *

**Author's Note: whooo weee I'm back! And with my longest chapter yet (though I wouldn't say my best). Sorry for the delay, I would have uploaded it last night, but my internet was ating up; but yeah, I'm back people, and I'm still pulling this little story though. Life may be hectic, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on this just yet. As someone once said, "I don't burn out, I set things on fire."**

**So yeah we finally get another alone time between Robin and Lucina; and things get pretty tense and heated. I wanted to make the whole "trapped in an enclosed space" scenario between two characters, where they are practically forced to talk about their issues towards each other, and I felt this was the best time to do so. I did the best I could to make the dialogue between them seem natural, but if it doesn't seem right then let me know.**

**I also wanted to cover a "theme" in this chapter and I chose "humanity" as in the tendency for people to be less than perfect and constantly make mistake. Think I hammered it in enough, or not enough?**

**Finally a lot people asked me through reviews and PM why I had Robin go to Tharja for the favor in the last chapter instead of Henry? To which I say: wow you people really want to see Robin make out with Henry? I mean not that I'm against the idea, I just wish you guys would have told me sooner, that way I would have re-written the story so it was RobinXOwain instead. Maybe next time.**

**As always leave reviews and critiques below, they are always welcome.**

**See you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Wyvern units flank the sides, dark knights break through the front lines in spearhead formation, and cavaliers ambush from behind to cut off your escape route. Check mate," Robin flicked Virion's master piece over.

"_Mon dieu! _I know this is just a simulation, but even I felt that," Virion wiped the sweat from his brow, "I don't think I have ever seen you employ such aggressive tactics my friend. Even the Conqueror himself would raise his eyebrow at such audacity."

"I would hope so, seeing how that is the point of these strategies," Robin muttered, setting the pieces back in place.

After managing to cross the border between Valm and Cho'sin without any more problems, the Shepherds and their portion of the army were only a few days march away from Fort Sieger. Most of the army had been training relentlessly lately, that morning being no exception. Currently most of the army was going through several drills and exercises lead by the Khans; that is, everyone but Robin and Virion. They were currently lounging in Robin's tent, the tactician taking it "lightly" after his near death encounter the previous day. He had agreed to rest the following morning rather than partake in the Khan's boot camp regime or Frederick's "Extra Morning Exercise Bonanza" as he had the past few weeks, though there was no chance of him missing out his training and sparring with Say'ri later. Still, seeing how he was forced to lay in his cot throughout the morning he managed to convince Virion to stop by for a few rounds of tactical chess.

"Another round?"

"Another? Dear Robin we have played six matches already and you have already bested me in nearly half of them. If you are trying to prove that you are my equal when it comes to this game, then message received. There is no need for us to wear down these poor pieces until they are nothing but nubs."

Robin waved him off, "it's nothing like that Virion. I just have some free time before my sparring session with Say'ri and I thought I might do something productive; but if you want to leave feel free to do so, I'll just play with myself for the next hour or so."

"If you are so bent on being productive, why not continue researching? You always did have a fondness for the written arts."

"There's only so much research you can do during the war Virion; besides, what good is collecting all that information without applying it to the battlefield? At least this way I can try them out safely first."

"I see; and if I am not mistaken you have applied quite the ensemble of tactics and fighting style," Virion analyzed the pieces that Robin had yet to move from their place, "I believe that Wyvern formation from the kingdom of Daein no?"

"Wyvern formation from Daein, mage formation from Euteria, and Cavalier formation from Grado," Robin nodded.

"So it would seem that my eyes were not deceiving me; you have been employing tactics from nations who are known for using strong offensive strikes with those respective units. An interesting maneuver and it would definitely keep most foes on their toes," Virion analyzed.

"But?" Robin asked, knowing the archer had more to say.

"I doubt you need me to point out the high casualty risk this carries," Virion picked up one of the pieces that had fallen to the ground and wiped the dust off, "you've lost more soldiers in this game than in all of your previous ones combined; and, if I were to be honest, the main reason you managed to defeat me was that your sudden shift to a much more intrusive style caught me off guard. I can't say for sure that Walhart, who is not known for his mercy on the battlefield either, would hesitate and give you the same opening I did."

Robin sighed, "Perceptive as always aren't you, archest of archers?"

"A keen eye comes with the job," Virion winked at him.

"Well you're right. These strategies are designed for armies with larger numbers, and designed by leaders who valued victory above all else due to their respective backgrounds. I just thought I should that perhaps it was time to change the pacing in our campaign."

"Oh? Pray tell."

Robin stopped setting the board and was quiet for a moment, "we've been lucky so far, but I fear that is about to change. With every battle we are getting closer to Walhart, but it seems like we are climbing a mountain that gets steeper and steeper with each step. So far we have faced three of his generals, each one stronger than the last; and now we are but a few days' march from Fort Seigner, where we will face another one of the Conqueror's generals. We've been fighting on the defensive side lately while the Valmese have been putting more and more pressure on us. To make matters worse, our armies are currently divided and there is always the chance that we might face more risen in the middle of this campaign. I'm not going to lie Virion, this has been weighing on me for a while now; there are times when I feel like I'm drowning on dry land."

"And yet you stand where many others would have turned and run with their tails between their legs. You sell yourself short my dear friend; you are much stronger than you believe. More importantly, you have our full support the entire way," Virion smiled at him.

"I know Virion, and I am more than grateful for your support. For everyone's support really. It's just..." Robin's voice trailed off.

Virion waited patiently, allowing the tactician to be ready to say whatever he had in mind.

"...I'm scared."

"Believe me Robin when I say this: we all are. Especially yours truly," Virion responded solemnly.

"But I can't afford to be scared Virion. Just like you said that I have everyone's support, I also have to be there for them; and they need me now more than ever," Robin said remembering the conversation he had with Chrom in the medical tent, "as this army's tactician I have to account for every possible scenario, including the ones that could end in failure. But lately my mind has been dwelling on the worst possible outcomes. I don't know what to do."

"That is quite the predicament," Virion mused, "but I do have one piece of advice."

"And that would be?"

"Have faith in yourself Robin. Have faith in yourself the same way we have had faith in you all these years. You want proof that you are an excellent tactician? Than look no further than the faces of your friends and comrades; we have followed you from the beginning without hesitation, even when your plans seemed to defy common sense; our trust in your judgement has yet to waiver, and so far there has yet to be any indication that it should."

Robin gave the archer a small smile, "thanks Virion."

"Think nothing of it," the man waved him off.

"There is one more thing though."

"Oh?"

"I need you to promise me that, should something happen that made it impossible for me to continue my duties as this army's tactician, you will take the reins and assist Chrom for the rest of this campaign."

"...I don't like where this conversation is going."

"Virion, promise me."

"I am afraid that I am unable to fulfill that request. You are asking me to plan ahead in case you were to fall in battle. You are asking me to prepare myself should you perish. I shall do many things Robin, from leading a charge against Walhart to giving up elderberry wine for a decade, but I will not plan for a friend's death. Not again..."

"But you must," Robin said quietly, "you are the only one in this camp I trust when it comes to strategy. Chrom can lead, but when it comes to planning tactics one might as well go to Minerva for advice. I need to know that someone is looking out for this army in case something happens to me, and you are that person Virion."

"The man who is known in Valm as a craven who fled his own home? Who failed to protect those beneath him? Who stained the name of the most respectable houses in all the land with an act of tremendous cowardice? Who essentially handed Rossane to Walhart on a silver platter?" Virion asked bitterly.

"No, the man who is as brilliant strategist as myself, perhaps even more so; and the only other man I know who would give up his life for the sake of others should the situation demand it."

"Regardless, it is still a heavy burden that you are asking me to carry," Virion got up, "I will need to consult with my beloved about this. Prepare the board for the next game, I shall be right back," with that he left the tent before Robin could respond.

"Ever so stubborn that one," Robin muttered to himself, moving the pieces around the board.

"One could say the same about you."

Robin looked up and saw Tiki walking through the tent flaps, "Oh, good morning Tiki. Had a nice rest?"

The manakete scowled at him, "now Robin, you make it sound like all I do is sleep."

"No I know that you do other things as well; like last night, when you chased poor Anna across the camp and we had to call in the Minervas to save her."

"The merchant girl was profiting off of me without my consent, selling my signatures as well as pieces of my clothes and stands of my hair. I believe I am entitled to vent my frustrations out a bit."

"Perhaps next time you could try to "vent your frustrations" with something closer to your size. We have two adult wyverns on hold, as well as two fully capable manaketes with whom you can vent as much as you want. It hardly seems fair that a 200 kg mystical dragon go up against a 50 kg merchant. I know that Anna interest in gold can be a bit...overbearing to say the least, but she has been integral to out campaign and I do not wish to have any fighting amongst the Shepherds."

"Very well, if that is what you wish; but if she starts collecting my bathwater and selling it I will eat her," Tiki warned.

"Of course, I can only do so much," Robin smiled.

"Anyway that is not why I came," Tiki sat down next to Robin, "I couldn't help but overhear the conversation between you and Sir Virion."

Robin clicked his tongue, "any chance you could keep that to yourself?"

"Rest assured Robin, you're secret is safe with me. However, I am afraid I have to side with your friend on the matter at hand. You are putting too much pressure on him, asking him to prepare for your death and take command of this army; even more so by asking him to give you an answer immediately. It isn't an issue to take lightly, and he needs time to think all the implications through."

Robin sighed and fell back onto his cot, "I know, I know. I'm not trying to force Virion onto the role, and I wish I didn't have to ask him something like that. But I have to be practical here, and I have to take into consideration that I am just as likely to fall in battle as any other soldier."

"Well you are first and foremost a tactician, so there is no need for you to be in the front lines. You could always stay back and command the others to follow your instructions like most tacticians do; I doubt Sir Chrom and the others would raise any complaints about it"

Robin snorted, "and leave my comrades alone to fend by themselves? No thank you. If I fight alongside them I can see firsthand what is going on the battlefield and adapt my strategies in the moment. Not to mention that I can protect those around me with my sword when my tactics aren't enough."

Tiki sighed and smiled warmly at him, "you really are like him..."

"Hmmm?" Robin looked up at the manakete.

"The more time I spend with you the more I am reminded of Marth."

"Wait, Marth? The Hero King Marth?" Robin sat up.

Tiki nodded, "though a thousands of years have passed since I last saw him, I can still remember him like it was yesterday. He was wise, calm, and fair, but possessing and inner strength that was resilient as steel. However, the one thing I remember most vividly was his stubbornness when it came to fighting alongside him comrades. Many times his advisors would ask, if not beg, for him to stay away from the front lines. As heir to the throne they felt that it was reckless from him to be the first to charge into the battlefield the way he did; but he refused to listen, saying that it was his duty to protect the people around him, even if it meant putting his own life in danger."

"As flattering as it is to hear that I resembled someone so storied, I have to ask: are talking about the same Marth? The Hero King? Vanquisher of Medues? Distant relation to Chrom?"

"Correct."

"Then wouldn't Chrom resemble him more than I? I've seen portraits of the Hero King back in Ylissea and I don't see much of a resemblance between the two of us. Chrom at least has the same blue hair and similar stoic face. Granted the build might be different, seeing how Marth was more on the lean side but-"

A gentle chuckle from Tiki cut Robin off, "forgive me Robin, but it would appear that you have misinterpreted my words. While Lord Chrom does share some physical aspects with Marth, he is actually quite different from him. He is much more direct, and committed to what he believes is right. Chrom might more resemble a different ancestor, from the age I was born in. Another great man in their line, from 1000 years before Marth; but the Marth of my time was wise and fair, and won hearts with his kindness."

"I see. So when you say I resemble Marth, you weren't talking about my appearance."

"No. I was referring to your soul. An aura of kindness and goodness surrounds you Robin. Just as it did wise Kind Marth," Tiki said softly closing her eyes.

"Tiki?"

The manakete rested her head on his shoulder, "what is it Mar-Mar?"

"Mar-Mar?"

"Ah!" Tiki's eyes shot open as she backed away from Robin, her face quickly turning red, "forgive me! I was in habit of calling Marth by that name; it must have slipped out by mistake."

"Tiki it's fine-"

"But...the resemblance is so uncanny. I truly thought...you're just... dear Naga this is mortifying," Tiki whispered to herself, burying her face in her hands.

Before Robin could reassure her that it was fine, the tent flaps opened followed by Virion walking in, who let out a forlorn sigh.

"Well my dear tactician I have what you might describe as "good" news given the situa...tion," Virion's voice trailed off once he realized who else was in the tent with Robin. He immediately stood up straight, followed by a perfect 90 degree bow, "Your Excellence! Pardon me for bursting in that way! Lord Virion at your service, oh great and divine voice of Naga!"

"Virion calm down, she was just-"

"Actually I would like some tea with milk," Tiki interjected brisly, removing her hands from her face and trying her best to compose herself, "at this very moment please."

"Of course oh divine one; I shall scourge the entire camp for the finest bag of tea leaves and the most refined milk. Virion, away!" The archer turned around and dashed out of the tent faster than Robin had thought possible for the man.

"Tiki? Why did you-"

"I'm sorry Robin, but I can't have anyone see me in this state," Tiki got off his cot hurriedly and straightened her clothes, "I am the Voice of Naga in this world and I can't...you and Marth...I need to go!"

"Wait Tiki!" Robin called in vain as the manakete ran out of his tent, her face once more beginning to turn red. Utterly bewildered the tactician tried his hardest to come up with a reason why she had suddenly acted so strange before running off, only to come up blank.

"What just happened?"

* * *

"Hah!" Severa thrusted her wooden sword at Lucina, who in turn parried it with her own practice weapon. She managed to hold her position for a while before sidestepping to the left, causing the mercenary to fall forward; with a quick hit from the flat side of her blade Severa fell down face first with a pained groan.

Lucina then turned around just in time to block and axe above her head attached to a surprised Gerome. She pushed him back, causing him to stumble around trying regain his stance, allowing Lucina to thrust her sword forward between his arms and then wack his hand as hard as she could, causing him to drop the ax on the ground. She followed with a jab to his now exposed stomach, causing him to grunt in pain and keel over.

"Heroic strike!" She heard someone yell right before she dropped to the ground fast enough to see another sword slice the air above her. She rolled to the side and turned to face Owain, who wasted no time in charging at her swinging his sword wildly.

"Heavenly slash! Radiant strike! Dragon fang! Phoenix talons! Donkey kick!" Owain cried desperately doing his best to hit his cousin, but to no avail. The princes blocked strike after strike, her stance unmoving. From the corner of her eye she could see Inigo sneaking up on her, so she readied herself. With a flick of her wrist she caught Owain's sword hand with her own weapon before flipping it and causing him to drop his sword with a yelp. She then jumped to the side as Inigo trusted forward, causing him to hit Owain in the chest instead and dropping him to the ground. Before he could recover Lucina hit his ribs and he fell with a loud cry clutching his side in pain.

"And the match goes to Lucina, again," Laurent said from the sidelines, scribbling onto his pocket notebook.

"All right Lucy! Show them why you're the boss!" Nah cheered next to the sage.

Lucina wiped the sweat from her face, "really now, you guys are making too much of a big deal out of this. It's no different from any other spar we've had before."

"Yeah, except you've never flatten them that fast before; not to mention you took them all at the same time and they couldn't even lay a finger on you."

"Nah is correct. Your skills have improved exponentially: your movements flow naturally and your senses are keener than ever. You even managed to catch Gerome off guard, which is no easy task. You're training this past few weeks have paid off."

"Geez why don't you just kiss the ground she walks on already?" Severa grumbled, wiping the dirt off her clothes.

"There is no need to be jealous Severa," Gerome said as he helped Inigo and Owain up, "everything Laurent said is true. Lucina's form has improved these past few weeks and it's clearly gotten to the point where she has surpassed all of us. Perhaps if you spent less time complaining you wouldn't have fallen so far behind."

"Didn't see you fair any better."

"Aye dearest cousin! Your skills with the blade have risen to that of legendary status! Not even the blood of heroes that courses through my veins could stand up to such power. Though we are cut of the same clothe, I see now that your skills are up to par with our Commander himself, perhaps even with my father in his prime! I must hone my skills further if I wish to reach your level again; nay, if I wish to call myself of the exhalted bloodline!" Owain mused.

"Theatrics aside, I must agree with Owain. Your form was enchanting, flowing so naturally like a beautiful dance, and coupled only by your strength and speed. Yet even then your beauty was not dampened; I would dare say that it was only enhance. Perhaps you would be so kind to show me more techniques when we are alone?" Inigo smiled at her.

Lucina couldn't help but roll her eyes, "thank you Inigo, but I will have to decline the offer; and I would appreciate it if you stopped asking."

"A bit harsh, aren't we?"

"All of you, thank you for helping me spar," Lucina cut in before Inigo could say anything else, "if I have made any strides it's only because of all of you helping me."

"Well, almost all of us," Severa mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Nah or Laurent.

"Excuse me? Do you think I didn't hear that?" Nah growled.

"Don't look at me like that. I only speak the truth; we're all getting beaten up by Lucy while you and Laurent just watch comfortably from the sidelines," Severa snorted.

"Considering how my specialty is elemental magic and there are no such things as practice tomes, it would be quite difficult for me to perform a battle simulation without seriously injuring someone," Laurent responded calmly without looking up from his notebook.

"And I turn into a giant dragon that breathes fire! How am I suppose to "train" with you guys without destroying half the camp?" Nah asked indignantly.

"Oh how convenient that you two-" Severa stopped when she saw Lucina giving her a look that all but said _"Please Severa, do not do this."_

"Nevermind..."

"What?"

"I said never mind, gawds!" She huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

Lucina let out a small sigh of relief, _she's getting there._

"Before you all leave I have something to give to you," Laurent pulled out some pages of his notebook and handed them to Owain, Inigo, Gerome and Severa, "I wrote down some mishaps in your fighting styles, as well as some recommendations on how you can improve them. We may be only a few days away from our next encounter with the Valmese forces, but it does not hurt to polish our techniques before we get there. The more prepared we are the better."

"You are absolutely right Laurent," Lucina smiled at him, waiting in front of him as he finished writing in his notebook.

The sage looked up at her confused, "is there something I can help you out with Lucina?"

"No, I'm just waiting for you to point out my flaws like the rest."

"You don't have any," Laurent said closing his notebook and putting it away.

"What?"

"I have no flaws to report about you. You were excellent."

"That...can't be right," Lucina said confused, "I mean you always notice something that everyone else misses. You're always checking for inconsistencies and errors, no matter how small, and you always point them out. The past few times you pointed out everything from the way I wielded Falchion to the position of my left foot. There has to be something I can improve on."

"Apologies Lucina, but no such thing. You were flawless."

"Are you well Laurent? Far bet it from me to accuse you of not observing us closely, but this is a bit unusual. Is something wrong? Perhaps you have a fever," Lucina placed her hand on his forehead, causing him to tense up and his face to blush slightly, "I do believe I feel something."

"Geez Lucina, he just said you didn't have any flaws in your form; you know most people would take that as a compliment," Severa snickered.

"Im serious Severa I think Laurent might have a fever. Here, feel it."

"Really now I must-" Luarent was interrupted when Severa put her own hand over his forehead.

"Hmmm, I guss I feel something. Though mostly I feel sweat."

"See?"

"Our magical companion is sick?! This cannot do!" Owain jumped to their side with a concerned look on his face, "What if the disease absorbs his vast magical reserves and mutates? What if it grows several times its size, sprouts several arms, and starts breathing fire? Although that does sound like an epic adventure worthy of being inscribed into legend."

"Owain this is serious, Laurent could be sick!" Nah huffed, rummaging through her bag, "don't worry, I think I have my dragonstone with me here. I can use it to transfer some of its energy to you. Ah, here it is! Now I haven't done this before but it can't be that hard, right?" She grabbed the boy's hand and pressed the stone into his palm and began rubbing it hard.

"Please I insist-"

"Oh come on, even Laurent is getting more action that I am! What did he do other than say Lucina was "flawless"? I say that and much more but I get is slaps to the face," Inigo pouted, "come on Laurent, what is your secret? Did you design some sort of magical cologne? Can I have some?"

"You should go lie down and rest."

"Just take a bath, he's probably just hot!"

"Friends please-"

"No, we must expel the virus out of his system with a healing ritual! We must make haste and fetch mother!"

"It's not working; maybe I should rub harder somewhere else."

"I am getting im-"

"Come on buddy, tell me your secret! We're friend..ish, right?"

"Laurent."

"Laurent."

"Laurent."

"Laurent!"

"ENOUGH!" The sage yelled, startling everyone and causing them to step back. Realizing what he had done Laurent lowered the brim of his hat in order to hide his reddening face, "apologies, but I must go. I have a lot of work ahead of me," with a small nod he walked away briskly before the others could stop him.

"Were we too overbearing with him?" Lucina asked worriedly.

"Yes," Gerome answered bluntly, "but I do not think that is the entire reason for that outburst. Remain here, I will speak to him," with that the wyvern rider left the group. He soon caught up with Laurent, who had stopped to catch his breath and wipe the sweat off his brow.

"It would seem that there is something on your mind."

"As I told the others before, I am fine. Now I would ask that you please cease with these lines of questioning and attempting to find an issue where there is none," Laurent said irritably.

"Lucina is right and you know it Laurent."

"Why is it so hard to believe that for once I found her performance to be excellent?"

"Because for as long as I have known you, you have never, and I do mean it in the most literal sense possible, qualified anything as flawless. You analyze and over analyze every aspect of life in order to find way that it can be improve. When we were children you concluded that the river near Ylissea was "flowing the wrong way" and that an irrigation system heading from east to west would improve the villager's life by tenfold. You then concluded that the saddles used by wyvern riders for generations had been designed wrong and spent weeks testing different prototypes on Minerva before settling on a final product. You even went as far as to criticize you mothers ordering habits, causing her to send you to your room for an entire year with no desserts; you then spent that time coming up with numerous equations and scenarios to prove that it would be more beneficial to sort objects by density rather than by weight. In other words, you don't believe in "flawless" and you never have. Is it any surprise then that Lucina reacted the way she did when you spouted something like that?"

The sage turned to face his friend, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses, "are you accusing me of delivering sub par work? Because I haven't. I have checked and re-checked all of my reports. I have gone through all the tasks I have performed since regrouping with the Shepherds and found nothing falling short. I have performed my duties to a tee, and you of all people should know that. Even Lucina-"

"Is the issue here," Gerome interrupted, "you are right when you say that you haven't shirked from your duties around camp, and that you have continued to demonstrate excellent dedication when it comes to assisting everyone in this army; except Lucina. Answer me this when was the last time you corrected Lucina on anything?"

"I...I mean..." Laurent struggled to give him an answer.

"I may not be as intellectually gifted as you Laurent, but my eye is just as good at spotting small details that other people tend to overlook. It is one of the few things my father left me."

"...so you're accusing me of partaking in favoritism?"

"Your words, not mine. But know this Laurent; we will soon be facing another obstacle that may or may not determine the outcome of this campaign and, in the grander scheme of things, the world. We need every man and woman ready to fight and lay down their lives if necessary. For that they need a clear head, free of distractions that might be fatal in the battlefield. The question is, will you be ready by then? Because evidence suggests otherwise."

Laurent didn't say anything, letting everything that Gerome had said sink in.

"As your comrade I suggest you take a long look at yourself, and figure out what is wrong and where you stand; for your own good Laurent. None of us wish to see you fall in battle because you were "distracted" to say the least."

With those final words Gerome left the sage alone, returning to the others who were waiting for his report.

"Well? Is he all right?" Lucina asked.

"...it would seem that I was mistaken. He's simply suffering from fatigue. A good night's rest will be more than enough," Gerome answered simply.

"In that case we'll leave him to rest as much as he needs,"

"Don't worry, no one is going to chase after him after whatever the hell that was," Severa snorted.

"Regardless we should go back to sparring," Lucina said ignoring that last remark from Severa, "it's a shame that Kjelle isn't here; to be honest I'd never thought I'd see her miss a sparring opportunity."

"Oh no she's still going to spar today," Inigo said.

"Really? Is she coming by later?"

"No I meant she's probably sparring right now," seeing the confused look on Lucina's face Inigo continued to explain, "she said she was going to go spar with one of the veteran Shepherds, something about "testing them out" to see if they were fit to lead or something like that."

"Fit to...oh Naga," Lucina sighed, realization clicking in her head, "change of plans, you guys continue to spar without me. I'll be right back."

"Hoy dear cousin! Where are you going?" Owain called out after her.

"To stop Kjelle from doing something stupid and hurting someone."

_Especially someone who's been through enough these past few days..._

* * *

"On your guard!" Say'ri barked thrusting her practice sword forward at Robin's head. The tactician managed to sidestep just in time to feel it graze his cheek before she pulled back and swung sideways. He raised his arm up and heard the satisfying clang of wood hitting metal, the impact vibrating through his arm but otherwise harmless. He jumped back and placed himself back into his defensive position, the metal rings clanking around his arms and legs.

Wasting no time Say'ri lunged forward, this time aiming several strikes at Robin's chest; he responded by parrying each one with his ring coated arms, managing to keep up with Say'ri's pace while holding his ground. The swordmaster suddenly pulled another practice blade from her back and struck at his ribs, but he was ready for that. He jump forward until, using his left arm to stop the attack while closing the gap between them. Caught off guard Say'ri couldn't help but stumble back, giving Robin an opening. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close placing his hand over her stomach before giving her a soft two finger jab.

"Yield," Robin panted.

"Fie...I yield," Say'ri said breathlessly, her face flustered. Robin let go of her and leaned back to catch his breath, "color me impressed Robin. You have adapted to the 5 ring training faster than many Chon'sin warriors."

"Yeah once you get used to the burning sensation in your limbs it's a cakewalk," Robin laughed weakly.

"I'm serious, you're body has become accustomed to the extra weight. You may not notice it now, but it will become clear once you fight without them. You're reflexes will be faster, you're movements more fluid; your sword will no longer be a weapon, but an extension of your body. Combine that with your use of magic and you will be quite the formidable foe."

"Please, you flatter me; besides, the only reason I've managed to improve so much is because I had an excellent teacher," Robin smiled at her.

"Now who's flattering who?"

"So, this means I'm ready to train with practice swords right? Robin asked eagerly, "as fun as it is to use my limbs to block attacks, I think I'm ready for the next level."

Before Say'ri could answer, they were interrupted by the sound a booming voice the seemed to fill the entire field.

_Shiver my timbers, shiver my sails_  
_Yo ho, heave ho_  
_There are men whose hearts as black as coal_  
_Yo ho, heave ho_

Say'ri looked at where the voice was coming from, "isn't that..."

_Oh dear Naga no. I have to get out of here before- _his thought were cut off by a massive arm wrapping itself around his neck and pulling him against a large, grinning Basilio.

"Robin m'boy, where you been!?" The khan laughed tightening his hold on the tactician without noticing. He was holding three bottles of ale in his free hand and his face was already slightly red under his eyes, "come now, let us drink and be merry! I command you to do so!"

"Basilios...no time...to drink," Robin managed to choke out.

"There's always time for a drink boy! Especially when we are about to go into battle. Live every day as it were your last, and drink every ale like it was the nectar of the gods; that is my motto!" The Khan laughed taking another swig from one of his bottles.

"Khan Basilio please! You need to stop!" Say'ri pleaded.

"Stop? Stop?! I am Basilio, ruler of the West side of Regna Ferox, and strongest warrior in all of Ylissea. If I want to drink and be merry then no one is going to-"

"No I mean you need to stop chocking Robin!" Say'ri grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him off the struggling tactician whose face was starting to turn blue.

"Oh right, that," Basilio dropped Robin, who fell to his knees coughing and gasping for air, "sorry about that Robin. I forgot that you had such a scrawny little neck compared to me; but don't feel bad, most men do! Ha ha ha!" Basilio laughed slapping the man's back with enough force to cause him to fall face first into the dirt.

"Robin!"

_Why me? _He groaned internally.

"Come on boy, live a little! We'll drink, we'll laugh, we'll tell stories; I can tell you about my adventurous days of living life as a pirate and you can tell me about your less thrilling life as a tactician. What do you say?"

"As fun, and slightly insulting, as that sounds I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. I am a bit busy at the moment," Robin said pulling himself up.

"You're no fun."

"Lord Basilio, please understand. We are honing Robin's skills for the upcoming battle, and we need all the training we can get. Perhaps you could spar with us and help him as well," Say'ri suggested.

Basilio snorted, "pass. If I die tomorrow I want to live behind a life that will make people cry of envy not pity."

"How dare you say that about Robin?!" Say'ri snapped, "there is no one more driven or dedicated in this army than him; he's been working non stop to make sure that this campaign is successful. If anyone's death should result in people crying it should be-"

"Woah, woah, easy there lass," Basilio laughed, "I meant no offense to our good tactician. He's free to do whatever he wants with his life; I was just trying to help him spice it up, pull his nose away from those musty books of his so he can smell the fresh air around him. And I never meant to imply that people won't be devastated by his death. If anything I can think of...a few individuals who will surely miss him. But I can see when I'm not wanted around, so I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back though Robin, count on it!" Basilio finished one of his bottles before turning around and walk away singing.

_Shiver my timbers , shiver my sails._

_Dead men tell no tales..._

Say'ri pinched her nose in frustration, "are all men from Regna Ferox so infuriating?"

"I'll let you know if I meet any that isn't," Robin chuckled, "by the way, Say'ri?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't have to say all of that about Basilio about me. He didn't mean what he said about me, or at least not entirely."

"O-oh I-it was nothing really," Say'ri muttered slightly embarrased.

"Still, it is nice to hear something nice every now and then. So, thank you," Robin said bashfully.

"Y-you're welcome," Say'ri looked down to hide her blush.

"So then, shall we continue? I have a lot of bruises that are waiting to be avenged," Robin grinned cheekily.

"Actually Robin, your training is done."

"What?"

Say'ri looked up at him, "your body has already become strong enough to perform the 5 ring training without straining yourself. You have incorporated all five types of martial arts into your movements as naturally as possible. At this point any more training would be pointless, and perhaps even harmfull. Believe me when I say that you have not only finished your training, but you have passed with flying colors."

"But...I didn't get to hit anyone with a practice sword!"

Say'ri shook her head in amusement. She then tossed one of her wooden swords to Robin, who caught it midair, "find someone to spar with, and show them how much you have improved. I recommend Lon'qu; I expect his reaction to be one of shock and bewilderment."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think I'll be that lucky; that man's resting expression is total contempt," Robin laughed, removing the rings from his arms and legs and handing them to Say'ri.

Say'ri laughed with him, "perhaps you're right; but I still think it is worth a shot. Just remember the most important lesson. When in battle, don't overthink and trust your instincts."

"Wait, we never practice that."

Say'ri smiled at him,"aye Robin, we did. Trust me."

Robin smiled back, "very well, I will."

As he turned around and began walking away, Say'ri mind began to race, _this might be my only chance. I have to tell him. I must...I must..._

"Hold Robin!"

The tactician turned, "yes? Something wrong?"

"There is...there is something I wish to tell you," Say'ri swallowed, "something that I've been meaning to say for...for a while now."

"Oh? Okay I'm listening," Robin said.

"I...I..." Say'ri could feel the words at the tip of her tongue, but was unable to say them.

"Say'ri?"

"I...I'm really glad that you came to Valm," Say'ri said, hiding all traces of sadness in her voice, "I can't imagine where we would be, where I would be, if you hadn't come."

"Oh. Well thank you, though you really shouldn't have. After all, your country and its people were in trouble so we would have come to assist you eventually. Chrom and I vowed to take Walhart out and help you restore peace both in Chon'sin and Valm, and you better believe that we're going to keep that promise. We're here to help you Say'ri, just like we would have done for anyone else in need."

"Right...just like anyone else."

"You should really be thanking Chrom though. He was the one who decided to start this campaign against the Conqueror. If you want I can go search for him and tell him you wish to speak to him. He'll be thrilled to hear you thanking him."

"No really, you shouldn't bother-"

"Oh don't worry, it's no bother. I think he might be in the mess tent right now. I'll go check,"

"Robin wait!" The swordmaster said in vain, for Robin had already turned and left in search for his friend. She was left alone, cursing his own cowardice and failing to tell Robin what she truly felt.

_"You should really be thanking Chrom."_

"But I don't love him Robin..."

* * *

"Damnation, I was sure that he was here," Robin muttered exiting the mess tent, "it's still early in the afternoon, so he's either sparring with Frederick or volunteering for Lissa's medical training. The medical tent is closer so perhaps I'll-"

"ROBIN!"

Robin turned to see Kjelle running towards him, her face flustered and out of breath.

"Kjelle? Is everything alright? Why did you sprint all the way here? Did you spot the enemy? Are we under attack?!"

"Fight me!"

"...what?"

"Spar with me! No practice weapons, no quarters; spar with me for true!"

"I must say I was not expecting that; but sure, I have no qualms sparring with you. I happen to have a practice sword here, we'll just get one for you and-"

"Did you not hear me? I said no practice weapons; we shall spar as if we were in the battlefield, with real steel to test our might," Kjelle tossed a steel sword at Robin's feet, the blade burying itself on the ground, "take that sword and let us head to the field for a one on one spar. Those who lack strength have no place in this army. I will be the one to test you!"

"You think me weak?" Robin asked.

"I'll save judgements until we have crossed weapons. Now pick up the blade and let us test if you are fit to be part of this army, or if your place is on the sidelines."

Robin grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of the ground effortlessly. He examined it closely, turning it around and testing its weight. It was just a standard sword, but he could see that it had recently been polished and the blade sharpened.

"No," he finally said.

"What?!"

"I refuse your challenge. Only a fool risks injury in anything more than practice. If you wish to spar, then I will only do so with the appropriate sparring weapons. Otherwise, I will take no part of this," Robin buried the sword back into the ground.

"You can't refuse! I demand that you face me in combat now!" Kjelle snarled.

"And by the tone of your voice, I'm guessing this is more than simple training."

"Ha! Look at the craven! Are you so afraid of losing to a woman?" Kjelle taunted.

"You are free to think whatever you want of me Kjelle, but I'm afraid that satisfying your idle curiosity isn't reason enough for me to fight. Continue to taunt me if you must, but I will not fight you the way you are asking me to. We've more than enough fighting to do as it is. Save it for out opponents."

"Coward! Craven! Yellow belly! Gutless, recreant, fainthearted cur!" Kjelle yelled after Robin, who had turned around and began walking away ignoring her, "come back and fight me like man you spineles lout! You don't deserve to be a part of this army!"

That last part cause Robin to stop in his tracks. Seeing that she hit a nerve, Kjelle continued.

"Those who are weak have no lace standing in the front lines. They serve as nothing more than vantage points for the enemy, should they be exploited then our whole army could fall before them. You have been too lax with this army, and quite frankly many of these so called soldiers make me sick. I have seen newborn calves stand up on their own with less mewling. So the question is, are you lenient with them because you are afraid that your own lack of strength will be called out on? Head tactician or not, you should still be held to the same standards as the rest of the army, especially if your going to be walking into battle with a sword in hand. So I say we put it to the test."

Letting out a resigned signed Robin turned back and pulled out the sword from the ground, "very well. Let us see just how strong your convictions are."

"That's better. Let's go," Kjelle headed to the open field with Robin in tow.

Once they arrived Kjelle immediately began preparing herself for the fight. She grabbed another steel sword and tested its edge against her finger. A small drop of blood trickled from the cut on her finger, but she paid no mind to it. She then removed her armor, remaining only in her training clothes which consisted of a black shirt that ended right under her chest and grey mesh pants that had been cut right over her thighs.

_Intimidation tactic. She really is Vaike's daughter, _Robin though to himself. Anyone could see that Kjelle removing her armor was a strategic move playing her greatest strength: her imposing physique. Although she stood at eye level with Robin, there was no denying that her back was wider, her arms and calves more defined, and her abdomen cut to a degree that even most men would be envious of. Fortunately, years of training and sparring with both Vaike and Sully had taught him to never be intimidated simply by the enemy's appearance but by their actual strength; that and that the best way to fight back was getting in their heads.

"I suggest you take that heavy cloak off," Kjelle said stretching her arms and legs.

Robin smiled coyly, "well aren't you the naughty one?"

"Excuse me?" Kjelle narrowed her eyes at him.

"I must say, I am impressed with your strategy. You're not the first woman to try and get me out of my clothes, but you are the first one to use sparring as an excuse to do it."

Kjelle lifter her sword at Robin's face, "I only said that so that this would be a fair fight; the last thing I want is you whining that you were being "weighed down" or some other horse plop like that once I'm done with you."

"Fair enough," Robin raised his hands in mock surrender, "no need to be so hostile."

"Grab your weapon so that I can show you hostile," Kjelle growled.

_There it is,_ Robin thought picking up his sword. _Now calculating her weight and size, taking into consideration the current trajectory of the wind..._

_"Stop."_

_What?_

_"Clear your mind..."_

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to fight me?" Kjelle barked.

Robin shook his head, "sorry I...I was distracted. Ready when you are," he said taking his stance.

He saw a glint in Kjelle's eyes and he could suddenly see what she was about to do: a forward thrust followed by a vertical slash. Before he even knew what he was doing he stepped to the side right as the sword came forward, then proceeded to spin to the left until he was positioned right behind her. It all happened so fast that he was caught off guard.

_"Trust your instincts..."_

Kjelle spun around and brought her sword down, but he was more than prepared. He spread his legs out and with a flick of his wrist managed to parry the blow as it were nothing. The look of surprise in Kjelle's face quickly turned into anger and she continued to strike Robin furiously to no avail. The tactician simply slid his feet and parried each blow with a simple twist of his weapon, dispersing all of the momentum behind the attacks through his body and into the ground; she might as well have been attacking him with a stick.

"Why. Can't. I. Hit. You!" Kjelle seethed with each strike.

He didn't answer, focusing instead on each attack. Suddenly his grip on the handle tightened and he swung the broad end against her elbow when she raised her arm to strike. He felt it connect with her funny bone, causing her to gasp and drop the blade; not wasting any time he stepped over it and pointed the tip of his sword against her chest in a thrusting position.

"Yield."

Kjelle looked at him in shock struggling to process what had just happened.

_Did I just...lose?_

No, that couldn't be right. There was no way that someone who sat behind a desk making plans all day could have beaten her in combat. Something must have gone wrong; she hadn't gone strong enough, that must have been what happened.

"Fine, I yield," once Robin pulled back she picked up her sword and pointed it at him again, "one more round."

"I thought you were just testing-"

"Well you thought wrong!" She snarled, gripping her sword with both hands, "have at you!"

"...you've lost."

"What?! We've not even started!"

"Look at your stance," Robin pointed out, "you're body is too tense. I can tell by the way you're gripping your sword and leaning forward that you are focusing all of your strength to your arms and shifting your core up front. You're one bad move away from falling face first to the ground: you've lost before you've even started."

"Are you mocking me sir?!"

"No I'm informing you. After all, I would assume you wouldn't want this fight to end in three moves now would you?"

"Ha! A hollow boast! But let's see how you handle this!" Kjelle lunged forward bringing her blade down on the tactician.

Without even flinching Robin raised he sword with one hand and with a flick of his wrist managed to parry Kjelle's blow, dispersing all of the power behind it through his body. Her eyes went wide with shock right before he stepped forward and elbowed her in the solar plexus, transferring all of her strength back into her in a focused blow. She dropped her sword and fell to her knees, the wind knocked completely out of her as she struggled to catch her breathe. She tried to get up but suddenly felt the tip of her opponent's sword pressing her neck; she looked up and saw Robin standing before her with a calm expression on his face.

"So fast...how did you-"

"You seem to forgo any tactic beyond blindly charging your foe. If so, you'd best get used to this bite of steel at your throat."

"...I yield," Kjelle sighed defeated.

Robin withdrew his sword and extended his hand to her.

Kjelle looked away, "I have no need for your sympathy."

"This isn't sympathy; it's just one comrade helping another."

"Then I don't deserve your help. Especially after that embarrassing display from my part."

"Then you won't mind if I just sit her then," Robin plopped himself next to the knight, "after all, I have nowhere else to go."

Kjelle didn't say anything, refusing to meet him in the eye.

"In hindsight I may have been a bit harsh back there; I could have explained your flaws in a way that didn't seem like I was deliberately adding salt to an open wound. For that I apologize."

Kjelle shook her head, "no, you were right back there; and you weren't as harsh as you think you were. Had it been me who had resulted victorious I wouldn't have hesitated to berate you and call you a weakling in front of the others. This is simply a taste of my own medicine, as bitter as it may be. But that's not what's bothering me. I challenged you with the idea of gauging your skills, but instead I find my own prowess has been called into question. When you said I relied on brute force it...upset me."

"You're a talented fighter Kjelle. You're performance on the battlefield is more than a testament to that, and in terms of raw strength you have most of us beat. You're just reckless. You focus too much on physical strength, taking skill and ingenuity for granted; but there will always be others who are better than you in those areas. You will most likely face foes who are faster, who specialize in weapons that you may be weak to, or who are simply more cunning and underhanded than you. I'm hardly the best this world has to offer, seeing how I have my own faults that hold me back; but trust me when I say that the best you can do is to be as rounded as possible in several aspects so that the gap between you and your foe is never too wide."

"You claim that you are not the best yet you met me blow by blow without breaking a sweat, almost as if you could predict my every move. How do you explain that?"

"Skill mostly; that and I am well versed with your fighting style."

"We've never sparred before."

"No, but I have sparred with your parents several times."

At the mention of her parents Kjelle stiffened slightly, catching Robin's eye.

"You're stance and weapon handling is exactly the same as Sully's, but the way you swing your weapon and footwork is taken straight out of Vaike's style. I'm assuming that your mother taught you how to fight like a knight of the royal guard, but since you don't ride a horse you learned to fight an opponent face to face in a more warrior like style like your father."

"Clearly I didn't learned enough from them, seeing how I was easily defeated by you," Kjelle cleanche her fist by her side.

"You're being unfair towards yourself Kjelle. Your parents had their own distinctive style, with years and years of experience behind them that helped refined their techniques. Yours is a combination of two styles that aren't exactly compatible, so it will take longer for you to perfect it. It's a style that is inherently yours, but one that resulted from you learning the strength and weaknesses from your parents and making something new with that knowledge. I'm sure Vaike and Sully would be proud of what you've accomplished."

"I doubt it..."

Robin turned to face Kjelle, who was currently staring at the ground.

"It wasn't enough to save them," Kjelle said softly.

Robin sat quietly next to her, knowing that she had more to say.

"I keep seeing it in my nightmares over and over: my parents being killed because I was too weak to save them. At some point I just...I just didn't want to feel like it was all my fault. So I targeted you instead, the army's tactician. I thought that if I shifted the blame to you I would feel better; but now I see that it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I was too weak to do anything but get in the way, and I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life. I shouldn't try to shift the blame towards anyone else, especially not you."

"...you're wrong Kjelle," Robin said.

"What?"

"What happened that day was just as much my fault as anyone elses; perhaps even more so. We faced risen before, we knew that they attacked in large groups and were prone to ambushes, and I should have taken all of that into consideration. I should have made the groups larger, with enough mounted units in them to make for quick tactical retreats. If I had sent Stalh and Frederick with you then...then...oh gods," Robin started to choke up, putting his head in his hand, "I'm sorry. I've caused you so much pain and I've never even tried asking you for forgiveness. Not that I deserve any..."

Kjelle looked at the tactician, unsure how to feel towards him. It was no secret-much less to herself-that she was still angry and hurt about her parent's death; and as such she had taken out her anger one anyone around her, from aggressively sparring, to making snide remarks, and punching Inigo in the face that morning when he asked her out for tea. The thing was, they had all reacted in ways that she had expected and considered normal, with either calm understanding or rightful anger. Yet now she stood before someone expressing something she didn't expect: guilt. The same guilt that she had been carrying all this time, guilt that she had thought she was carrying alone. A small part of her wanted to seize the chance and vent out all of her anger towards Robin now that he had admitted that their loss was his fault; but one look at the man was enough for her to see that he was utterly miserable, that he wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die.

With a deep sigh Robin got up, "sorry, I shouldn't be burdening you with this. I am the last person who should be talking about loss to you; as much as a cared for Vaike and Sully I have no right to claim that their deaths affected me more than you."

"Wait," Kjelle got up before he could leave, "before you leave, there is something I want to ask you."

Robin looked at her silently.

Struggling with the words Kjelle eventually managed to say as calmly as possible, "if you had been there...would you have stayed with them even if it meant certain death?"

"Without a doubt."

Kjelle looked at him and saw that he meant it, "very well. Then I...I forgive you for what happened."

"What?!"

"I know my parents are gone, and it still hurts me every time I think about it. I am still angry, both at myself and the world; but holding on to that anger, that pain, is not going to bring them back. And it isn't fair for me to take it out on everyone here, especially you. I can see that you are just as torn up about this as I am; and you have every right to be even if you don't think so. Mother often said that your hard work and dedication made her life as a Ylissean knight much easier, and father considered you one of his closest friends. They wouldn't want me resenting you for something that you couldn't have prevented; and they wouldn't want me to wallow in my own anger and misery for the rest of my life. I know it won't be easy to move on, but for their sake I have to try. I couldn't save them, but I can at least make sure that I help save the world they gave their lives protecting."

"...thank you Kjelle," Robin said with a small smile.

"No, thank you. It is thanks to you that I can now see the error of my ways. You are a good man Robin, a good man and a superb fighter. Perhaps I could learn more from you in the future," with a small bow Kjelle grabbed her sword and left the tactician.

As he watched her leave Robin felt a small surge of relief surge through his body; a weight had been taken from his shoulders, and he felt better than he had in a while. He then realized that he was still holding the sword he had been sparring with Kjelle with, having completely forgotten about it.

_I should probably return this. I doubt I'll be using it-_

"Robin!"

He turned and saw Lucina stating before him, Falchion drawn.

"Fight me!"

* * *

_This is going be embarrasing, _Lucina cringed mentally as she searched for Kjelle. Knowing her friend she was most likely going to demand that Robin spar with her and not take "no" for an answer; and since this was Kjelle she would most likely go all out before Robin knew what hit him. What made it worse was the fact that she said she would see if he was fit to lead, meaning she was probably going to be even more savage than usual; and a devastating physical beatdown followed by an emotional teardown was the last thing Robin needed right now.

_Robin..._

After what had happened in the cave Lucina was unable to meet the tactician in the eye and had thus been avoiding him, going as far as telling the healers that her shoulder was fine-even though at the time it was still throbbing in pain-so that she could leave the medical tent before he woke up. She knew that she was being unprofessional and perhaps even childish, but she couldn't help it; she kept seeing him lying on the beach, unmoving and not breathing. Because of her they had almost lost the second most valuable asset the army possessed after her father; had she not managed to revive him in time everything would have been lost and she would have never been able to forgive herself.

_Why does he keep putting himself in danger for my sake? _Lucina thought irritably. If she was still in her own time this would have never happened. The survivors helped each other, but to an extent; after all, they couldn't constantly look out for others and themselves at the same time. Not to mention that coming from different backgrounds made it difficult to completely trust one another. Therefore they learned to watch their own backs first, knowing that the smallest mistake could cost them their lives. Lucina knew this as well as anyone else; even amongst her friends she made sure to rely on them, both on the battlefield and out of it, as little as possible, instead making sure that she was strong enough to protect herself and by extension them.

Yet ever since she had arrived at the past she noticed that she had changed. She felt slightly more relaxed, more at ease amongst her comrades. For the first time in a long time, she felt...safe. She felt as if no matter the situation there would always be someone by her side looking after her. Severa, Kjelle, Sumia, Chrom...

And Robin.

She shook her head, _no, I can't allow myself to slip like that. If I start relying on others, then I will become more of a burden than an asset. I came back to protect my father, not have him protect me. Same goes for Robin and everyone else in this army. If I let myself think that they will always be there to help me, I'll become careless and perhaps even reckless; and there's no guarantee that they will always be there..._

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to fight me?"

Lucina's thoughts were interrupted by what she was certain was Kjelle voice; and by the sound of it she had already found Robin. Swearing under her breathe she hurried towards the source of the commotion only to find that she was already too late. Kjelle was standing before Robin with her sword pointing at his face, her body tense and waiting for the moment to strike; the tactician on the other hand, seemed too calm given the situation.

"Ready when you are."

Before Lucina could call them out and stop them, Kjelle charged forward at full speed at the tactician. Lucina braced herself for the worst, only to see Robin dodge the attack with little effort. Before she could even process what happened Kjelle spun around and began mercilessly attacking Robin. Yet he met every single blow with ease, not even falling back when Kjelle's assault started increasing in speed and force. Eventually he managed to knock the sword out her hand and point his own blade at her chest, signaling victory.

_Did Kjelle just lose? _Lucina asked in shock. She had only seen Kjelle lose to three people in the past: her father, sir Frederick, and Sully. Even Vaike had difficulties getting more than a stalemate from her, seeing how he lacked the skills that she had gotten from her mother and years of training like a knight. To see her lose against Robin, who even seemed to have incorporated less effort than the others, was destroying her grasp on reality.

Before she knew it Kjelle had grabbed her sword and charged at Robin again, apparently with the intention to cleave the poor man in half after what he did to her; once again Robin seemed more than prepared, blocking the attack, striking Kjelle in the chest, and then positioning his weapon against her throat in victory. It all happened so fast that it took a while for Lucina to process it; and even when she did, she still couldn't believe it.

_Three moves. He defeated Kjelle in just three moves. That's...not possible. It shouldn't be possible. Robin...what are you?_

A feeling a dread began to dawn upon her; for the first time in a long time, she was seeing Robin as a legitimate threat to her father. Of the three candidates she had picked as her father's possible killer only two remained, and-as much as she hated to think it-Robin was the more likely of the two. Her only sense of comfort was the thought that as skilled as Robin was, he wasn't nearly as proficient with a blade as Chrom, who would most likely be able to hold his own against him; yet suddenly she didn't feel so sure anymore. She saw Kjelle leaving the scene and realized what she had to do.

_I'm sorry Robin, but I must know _she unsheathed Falchion from its hilt.

"Robin!"

He turned as she raised her sword at him.

"Fight me!"

* * *

They stood facing each other with their swords raised, panting heavily, covered in sweat, and their faces flustered. They were holding their stances the best they could, but they were still trembling and aching due to fatigue. Robin had discarded his tactician cloak a while back, and Lucina had dropped her cape and breastplate, both of them hoping to get extra mobility and therefore an edge over the other; but it wasn't enough, and they were still exactly where they had been an hour ago.

A stalemate.

Though he was weary at first about sparring with Lucina, Robin eventually gave in and agreed. Almost immediately he realized that fighting Lucina was going to be nothing like fighting Kjelle. Where the latter had brute strength, the former had speed. Her form relied on using Falchion's weight on her favor, shifting it with every strike and following it where it guided her. She aimed primarily for the legs, most likely to incapacitate him first. Coupled with the years of experience that she over Robin who-as far as he remembered-had at most three, and Lucina was a formidable foe that kept Robin on his toes.

Fortunately, he was no pushover either. Despite having years of experience, the princess lacked skill behind her attacks making them only slightly less brutish than Kjelle's. More importantly however, Robin had one clear advantage over Lucina: he knew her fighting style by heart. It was essentially a carbon copy of Chrom's, with a bit more emphasize on speed than strength, but still the same none the less. So, much like before, Robin's best bet was to predict Lucina's move and prepare the best counter against them.

They had been sparring for hours now, attempting in vain to land at least one hot on each other; the sun was already beginning to set and they hadn't made any progress at all, simply blocking and dodging everything they threw at each other.

"Care...to call it...a draw?" Robin panted.

"No," Lucina said firmly while catching her breathe, "not...until...there's a...a clear victor."

_Forgive me Robin. I know that this must be especially hard for you and that you need your rest. But I simply must know how I stand against you. For my father's sake, and for my own._

_"_If you insist," Robin readied himself.

Lucina charged forward, reading her blade for another attack. When she was upon him she thrusted Falchion at Robin's shoulder with impressive speed; the tactician managed to dodge just in time for the blade to tear his shirt and nothing else. He then brought down his own sword at the exposed princess, who simply blocked with the broad end of her weapon before pushing him back and following with a barrage of strikes. Robin met everyone with equal strength, their swords clanging and sparking over and over as they failed to get a strike in.

_At this rate she'll wear me out before I even manage to land a hit. Guess I'll have to risk it._

Robin jumped back and switched his sword to his left hand; before Lucina could go after him he charged forward, aiming for her exposed flank on her left side. Noticing this Lucina rushed to meet him halfway, holding Falchion on her right side so that she could parry and hopefully knock the sword out of his hand when he attacked. Robin prepared to swing his sword at the princess, who brought Falchion up to meet him, only for him to stop mid attack and drop it on the ground. Being caught off guard Lucina barely had time to pull back her strike, cutting Robin's shoulder with the tip of her blade. Ignoring the pain he got on the ground and sweeped his leg under Lucina, causing her to fall on her back hard. He quickly picked up his sword and stepped on her sword arm, pinning it down before pointing his blade at her chest. The fallen princess looked up at the tactician, the blood seeping from his wound and spreading through his shoulder and chest plus the sunset behind him casting a dark shadow across his face making him look more menacing that she had ever seen him.

**"I shall give you a warrior's death, just like you father before you."**

"W-what?!"

"Do you yield?" Robin repeated, confused as to why the princess was looking at him that way. It almost seemed like she was afraid of him. Not waiting for her to answer he removed his foot and extended his hand to help her. She hesitated but then grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"Guess this means I win?" Robin asked sheepishly.

Lucina didn't answer, simply staring at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Robin asked. He then remembered his still bleeding shoulder, "oh right this. Don't worry about it, a vulnerary and a heal staff will take care of that."

Lucian remained quiet, the tension growing between both of them.

Robin scratched his head nervously, "look if you're worried about that last strategy, you can be at ease. I was certain that you would pull out before I got hurt; well, seriously hurt anyway. I know it may have not been the cleanest strategy but-"

"Go get your shoulder fix, now," Lucina cut in bluntly, "the last thing we need is for you to get injured again," with that she sheathed Falchion and walked past Robin.

"H-hey, wait up! Where are you going?" Robin called after her.

"We're done here Robin. We sparred, you won. Good day," Lucina kept walking away without turning to face Robin.

"Lucina wait! I didn't...I wasn't...I sorry!" Robin cried out in vain.

* * *

Lucina sat at the outskirts of the camp alone leaning on a solitary tree. She was currently looking up at the night sky, hoping to see the stars and perhaps even a few constellations; sadly there were several clouds lazily rolling across the sky, obscuring most of the stars and making it impossible to make anything out of them. The sight reminded her of her own time, which was dampening her already sour mood even more.

"Though I have no one else but myself to blame," she sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head on the tree's trunk. Her behavior today towards Robin had been unacceptable and borderline embarrassing. The man had saved her life recently and how did she repay him? Forcing him to spar her and then giving him the cold shoulder when he won. Even as a child she wouldn't have acted out in such a manner, and yet her she was, a grown woman, doing so. But the truth was that she was scared; scared as to how much Robin had grown, how much stronger he had gotten since she first met him three years ago. In any other situation she would be thrilled knowing that her father had such a powerful ally by his side; yet part of her couldn't discard the possibility that said ally might be the reason why her father died in the future. She hated herself for continuing to doubt Robin in such a manner, especially after the incident in the cave, but she couldn't help it.

And it didn't help that she was beginning to doubt herself as well.

"Hey."

She opened her eyes as saw Robin standing before her.

"Hey..." She responded softly.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Robin gestured next to her.

"If I said yes would it matter?"

"It would. I don't want to force myself on you if you don't want me near you; that being said, I do wish to talk to you about what happened earlier today."

"...how's your shoulder? Lucina asked scooting over.

"Like I said, nothing a heal staff can't fix. Though Lissa wasn't all too happy when I entered the mess tent with a bleeding shoulder when I was suppose to be taking it easy; it also didn't help that Chrom happened to be there for a checkup, so that was fun," Robin chuckled sitting down.

"So not only did I wound you, but I also gave father an excuse to be angry at you again," Lucina remarked bitterly.

"I didn't mean to imply that-"

"But you did, and you're right."

"...Lucina, is everything alright? Have I offended you in some way?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. The problem lies with myself, but I don't wish to talk about it right now," Lucina muttered.

"Fair enough, I can respect that," Robin leaned back onto the tree, "if you don't mind thought, I think I'll just stay here for a while. It's been a long day and I could use a break."

Lucina didn't answer.

Robin looked up at the sky and frowned, "miserable weather no? I was hoping to do some stargazing, but I doubt it's going to clear up anytime soon. Hopefully it's only a passing storm; I hear it might be heading up north."

"Did I make the right choice?" Lucina cut in softly.

"Pardon?"

"Did I make the right choice in coming back?"

"...gods you're being serious. Lucina how could you ask such a thing? Of course you made the right choice. I mean, what were your options? Stay in a ruined future fighting a losing battle, or go back in time and fight for the chance to save the world. Anyone would have made the same decision; so why do you doubt yourself all of the sudden?"

"You lost a sparring match Lucina, it happens. I've lost hundreds of them, against different Shepherds, the three years I've joined them; hell, I've yet to win a match against Frederick or Chrom. Don't let your pride get the best of you. I know I may not be the best this army has to offer, but I-"

"It's not that," Lucina shook her head, "I've seen you fight and I've seen how much you have improved over time. You push yourself twice as hard as everyone else, both in the battlefield and out of it. The problem here is not that I thought you were weak and am mad at you for proving you wrong."

"Then what is it? I know I'm the last person who should be asking you this, but please tell me. Why are you suddenly doubting yourself like this?"

_Because I still fear that you might have a hand in my father's death; and I fear I have no way of stopping you if it turns out to be true _the thought was clawing at her in her head, dying to come out. She didn't want to hide anymore; she wanted to tell someone already. Her father, her mother, Sir Frederick, even Robin. Especially Robin. If anyone deserved to know about her suspicions, it was him. He had saved Chrom's life more times than she had; he had saved her life more times than she'd saved him. Even worse she had put his life in danger and almost paid the ultimate price because of it. The guilt was eating her up from the inside, and each day that she had to hide the truth just made it worse; she just wanted the lies to end, especially the lies about Robin.

But she knew she couldn't. The most she could do was tell him a half truth.

"Remember our fight against Walhart's troops stationed at the Mila tree?"

"Of course."

"And remember what happened when my father and I confronted their general?"

"...yes."

"We could barely keep up with him in the battlefield and we were thoroughly defeated; if you hadn't stepped in when you did I would have been but an afterthought. Since then I've been trying to work as hard as you, stepping up my training regiment in order to become stronger. I thought it was working, that I was becoming stronger; and yet I couldn't defeat you. I am not saying that you are weak, but like you yourself pointed out you are not the strongest fighter around. There will be many more who are stronger than you, more skilled than you, and we know that at least two of them are in the enemy's forces. So what will happen if I have to fight them and fall short again? How can I protect my father if I lack the strength to do so? I know it may sound selfish and perhaps even childish, but the only way I can be certain is by being one of the strongest in this army. As much as I loathe to admit it...I afraid of trusting anyone but myself when it comes to my father's safety."

"You sell yourself short Lucina; you have improved a considerable amount these past few weeks. You kept me well on my guard for hours before I was able to defeat you, and even then that was only done through trickery. I can assure you that's more than most of the other Shepherds."

"But it's not enough...being better than most is not enough. Not in this case," Lucina balled her fist onto the ground hard as she began shaking in anger.

Robin looked at the woman next to him, beginning to understand what she was feeling. Much like Kjelle, Lucina dislike the idea of being weak, but perhaps for different reasons. In her case it was because she was afraid of losing her parents again and failing the world like she had done before. He saw that behind her rough and at times cold demeanor was actually a much frailer psyche that was doing it's best to remain strong against everything that was being thrown at it. For the first time ever Robin could finally picture what it must have been like for Lucina in the future when the nightmare began: a young girl, alone and frightened, who had been thrusted a sword much too heavy for her and expected to fix all the mistakes made before her. And where many would have given up immediately, she had risen to the task and continued to fight on for the sake of others. It was something unlike anything he had seen before, and something that stirred something strange within him, something that he hadn't felt before.

He gently placed his hand on her shaking shoulder, "Lucina listen to me."

She looked up to see him giving her a warm smile.

"You are an amazing woman. You are much stronger than you think, and you should have no reason to believe have been burdened by the knowledge that you must conquer fate itself, carrying the weight of the world on your back and the memory of your family in your sheath. I can scarcely imagine what a terrible weight that must be to bear, yet you have strived where many would have failed. Whatever happens to us, both during this campaign and after it, you should know this: your presence here is just as vital as your father's, and we are more than blessed to have you here with us. But there is something that you must remember."

"What is that?"

Robin moved his hand from her shoulder and gently took her own trembling hand, "you don't have to do this alone, You have friends ready to aid you against whatever you face. And your father has an entire army ready to fight and die for him...and you also have me, for whatever that may be worth," he ended giving her hand a small squeeze.

"...it is worth a great deal Robin" she said softly as she stopped shaking.

"Perhaps I can never truly understand where you come from and the world you live in; but I do know we can help you. That I can help you."

Lucina didn't respond; believing that he had said something that might have made her uncomfortable, the tactician was about to apologize when the princess suddenly came closer and rested her head in his shoulder.

"Lucina?"

"I'm sorry," he heard her say quietly as closed her eyes, "I just...I just need to hold on to something right now. I feel...I feel so liberated. For once I feel like I'm truly not alone anymore, that I can trust those around me just like they have trusted me. I'm just...so happy," she could feel her eyes moistening, causing her to squeeze the tactician's hand tightly, "please...just let me stay like this a little longer."

"Of course."

"Th-thank you, Robin. Your words give me strength. Once more I owe you everything; I...," she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and continued, "I don't know what I would do without your help."

Robin couldn't help but chuckle, "anytime Lucina. Anytime.

* * *

A few hours later after Robin had walked Lucina back to her tent, he decided to return to his own quarters and get the three mandatory hours that his body needed; it was already past midnight and he could feel the curse nagging him at the back of his head, reminding him that his time was almost up.

However just as he turned around a corner he bumped into someone hard, causing him to fall back; he tried to get up but suddenly felt two people grabbing his arms and dragging him away the opposite direction.

"What the-Let go of me!" Robin struggled in vain.

"_Pardon mon amie, _but we have important business to talk about," Virion smiled.

"Ha! Indeed boy! Now you're coming with us so that we can have a talk amongst men!" Basilio laugh while tightening his grip on his arm. The tactician tried to worm his way out from between them but to no avail; eventually the let go of him while making sure that he didn't try to escape from them, "this looks like a quiet place, don't you agree Lord Virion."

"Indeed my dear Khan. Now we can talk without having to worry about eavesdroppers."

"Okay will one of you explain to me what the hell is going on?" Robin asked irritatedly.

"Relax my friend, we just want to have a nice civilized talk."

"You got that right. We have something serious we want to ask you and we figured that best way to do that would be to ambush you in the middle of the night; our original plan was to tie you up and put a potato sack over your head, but fortunately we didn't have to resort to that," Basilio grinned and tossed the aforementioned sack in front of Robin.

"And what could possibly be so important that you would resort to kidnapping in the dead of night?"

"Why only the most important matter in all the world: matters of the heart."

Robin groaned and slapped his face, "seriously? It's way too late for me to indulge you two so I'm going to make this as clear as possible: I don't have the time or, quite frankly, the interest to be fooling around with women like you-"

"Shows how much you know boy; we aren't here to try to set you up."

"Oh? Well then I apologize. I thought this was going to be another one of your attempts to have me-"

"Because we already caught onto your sly game! Hahaha!"

"...I'm sorry what?"

"Indeed you are a clever adversary dear tactician. Unfortunately for you, nothing escapes my keen eye, especially not two star crossed lovers trying to hide their forbidden love from the world," Virion said proudly.

"...WHAT?!"

"It's no use Robin, the jig is up. I'll admit, you did a good job in hiding it so far but we've finally caught you. Here I was worried that you were some sort of work obsessed freak that had no interest in the finer points in life; fortunately I was wrong."

"I'm going to bed," Robin grumbled, trying to walk past them before they grabbed him again and pushed him back.

"Look boy like it or not we're having this talk; there's an important issue that we need to discuss and we've got money riding on it."

"What in Naga's name are you talking about?"

"_Mon amie, _this poor deluded Khan thinks that he knows the identity of the woman who has captured your heart."

"You know what fancy pants, for someone who claims to have a keen eye you are blinder than a feroxi drunk."

"Okay enough!" Robin snapped, causing both of them to be quiet. Taking a deep breath and rubbing his head to calm himself down he continued, "look, I am tired. I've had a long day, and will most likely have a longer day tomorrow. So please, could you two stop bickering and get to the point so that I can refute the both of you and go to sleep."

"You're no fun," Basilio scowled, "but alright then I shall go forth. I'll prove Mr. Bib here that I'm right and we'll I'll go to bed after that."

"It's. A. Cravat."

"Stuff it Virion; you're just mad because I'm right on this one. Our traction is clearly into Say'ri!"

"What?!" Robin asked taken aback.

"Oh come on Robin, don't try to hide it from me anymore. You two have been spending a lot of time together ever since we've arrived here. She is probably the only woman in this camp with whom you spend time with outside of the battlefield. You spar with her often and you even went through that weird Chon'si training just to spend more time with her. Not that I blame you lad, she's quiet the catch; long toned legs, a slender yet athletic figure, and the princess of an entire nation. Aiming high aren't we?"

"N-now w-w-wait just a moment!" Robin sputtered.

"Indeed Basilio, you are making a fool of yourself. Clearly Robin is not interested in Say'ri."

"Thank you Virion-"

"After all, why settle for a princess when he can be with a divine being such as Lady Tiki herself?"

"Wait, what!?"

"Come now dear Robin, there is no denying the connection between the two of you. How you seem to naturally gravitate towards each other, how calm and relax she seems around you, and need I point out how often she has fallen asleep in your arms? When you two are together you are not just some man conversing with the Voice of Naga, but a pair of lovers tied by destiny to overcome all obstacles and be together until the end of time. No need to be ashamed Robin; after all, what man can resist the allure of a mature woman such as Tiki, with those smoldering eyes, radiant skin, and exquisite figure?"

"V-Virion! What are you-"

"What are you talking about Lord Stuffiness? Divine being or not Tiki is about as interesting as a wooden plank; a woman who looks like she's barely of age that does nothing but sleep all day, who would want that for a partner? Also "mature woman" my brown arse, she's almost as old as this continent!"

"And I suppose Say'ri fits your description of "fun"? There is a thin line between "serious" and "constantly wields swords that are ready to cut open anyone who comes too close". Guess where she falls? I am certain that Robin would prefer to share his bed with someone who won't accidentally stab him in their sleep."

"ENOUGH!" Robin yelled loud enough to penetrate their increasingly rowdy argument, "you two are crossing the line, and as this army's tactician I will not stand silently while you speak of our comrades in such a manner. What you do in your own private time is none of my business, but while you are standing before me you will treat your comrades, female or otherwise, with the respect that they deserve. Are we clear?"

"But Robin-"

"You listen here boy-"

"I said: ARE. WE. CLEAR?"

The icyness of Robin's tone sent a chill down both men's spines, effectively causing them to be quiet. Robin glared at them, waiting for an answer, so they quickly nodded their heads in agreement.

Robin took a deep breath, "good. Now to end this once and for all, let me make this as clear as possible: my feelings towards Say'ri and Tki are nothing more than platonic. Say'ri is a valuable ally, and a staunch comrade in the battlefield. Her assistance during this campaign has been invaluable, and the only reason why I am working so close to her is because this is her territory and she knows it better than any of us. She wants me to ensure that we are victorious in our mission, and I need her help if I want this campaign to be successful so that we can liberate this continent from Walhart's clutches. Same goes for Tiki. She is also an invaluable comrade, and her role as the Voice of Naga has been instrumental to turning the populace's graces on our favor. She simply asked me to treat her less formally, most likely because she's been treated like a literal god for centuries and could perhaps use a break. She gets no preferential treatment from me, and she doesn't treat me any differently either. That is all, the three of us are only friends. Nothing more and nothing less."

"...son, for a brilliant tactician you can be quite dense sometimes," Basilio sighed shaking his head.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you think Virion and I picked those two women at random from the entire camp? If that were the case we would have just said that you liked Anna or Flavia."

"What are you-"

"You're not the only person this concerns Robin. There are other people, people who may not see the situation as simple as you do, and who might not feel the same way you do about it."

"...no..n-no, no," Robin turned to Virion, who simply gave him a apologetic look.

"We thought you knew; but it's true friend. It would appear that, while you don't have feelings for them, they appear to have feelings for you."

"B-but I never did anything to suggest I liked them! I treated them just like I would treat anyone else in the Shepherds. I never lead them onto me!" Robin cried desperately, his mind racing.

"It doesn't matter son," Basilio cut in, his tone turning serious like Robin had never heard before, "sometimes people need to go the extra mile to have others fall for them, and sometimes it just happens. Some men do it by acting like confident arses, and some simply by being there in a time in need; and finally, there are those who do it through deceit, and those who do it by being themselves. You fall in the latter category my boy. Just by being yourself you have caught the eye of both Tiki and Say'ri, and continuing to spend time with them had not helped the situation."

Robin swallowed, "then what do I do?"

"That is easy my dear tactician. First, you must be certain of your feelings for them," Virion explained, "look deep into yourself, and see how you really feel about them."

Robin nodded and closed his eyes, remembering all of his interactions with Say'ri and Tiki since he met them. The first time Say'ri offered to asset him with his duties, the time Tiki gave him information about himself that he was desperately searching for, all of his training sessions with Say'ri, all the times he helped Tiki sleep, and many others. He could see them all clearly in his head, memories that he cherished and meant a lot to him.

And yet...

He sighed and faced his friends, "my feelings for them are the same as any other Shepherd. I do care about them, I care about their well being, and I am grateful for everything they have done for me. I want to make sure that they both make it out of this blaster war alive...but it's no different than my feelings for the others. I feel the same about Chrom, Sumia, Frederick, and you guys. I...I don't have any romantic feelings towards them."

Basilio nodded, "understood. Now that we've cleared that, you can take the next step."

"And that is?"

"You must tell them what you've told us."

"What?!"

"Look kid, you have to understand that this isn't just about you. Those two women also have feelings that you must consider, and the longer you drag this out the more pain you're going to inflict onto them in the end. They deserve to know the truth, as painful as it may be. You're a good man Robin, and I would like to think that you're not going to simply string these women's hearts into a bloody mess. I know you're better than that."

"But...I don't know how. I've never done something like that before."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"But-"

"Listen I know this isn't easy, but it's the right thing to do. Especially considering where we are heading; if you were to suddenly find yourself in a situation where either Say'ri or Tiki jumped in front of an attack meant for you and they died because of it, would you ever be able to forgive yourself? Knowing that they did it due to feelings that you didn't reciprocate, and that it could have been avoided if you had told them the truth sooner? It's the responsible thing to do Robin, for them and for yourself. They deserve to know and do what they think is best with that knowledge, and you don't need more baggage weighing you down."

"...you're right."

"You're damn right I am," Basilio laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "I doubt anyone knows more about rejection than I. Well, except maybe Mr. Bib here."

"Pardon me but could you repeat that last part? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my wife's beautiful voice calling my name in her sleep," Virion smirked.

"Really? When did you change your name to Minerva?" Basilio grinned.

"N-now y-you listen here!"

Basilio laughed and waved Virion off, "sorry archer, but it would seem that I've won this round. Anyway, I'm off to sleep; got a big day tomorrow. Good night lads!" With one final laugh Basilio left the red faced archer and the amused tactician alone.

"I will get that man if it's the last thing I do," Virion seethed through gritted teeth.

Robin simply shook his head, "you two are incorrigible."

"He may have won this round, but I shall have the last laugh. For now I shall simply retire to my cot and plan my devious revenge."

"Virion wait," Robin stopped him before the archer left, "so this whole time...you two were only trying to help me?"

"Well, perhaps not the entire time. There were moments where we simply felt like pulling your leg," Virion winked.

Robin couldn't help but smile, "thanks."

"Though, just out of curiosity, is there really none that has caught your eye yet? No woman, or man, with whom you can see yourself with as more than just a comrade?"

_"I don't know what I would do without your help."_

He shook his head, "no. No one."

* * *

Laurent sat in the mess tent alone, his head leaning against his cupped hands and his eyes closed; many would have believed that he was praying, but Laurent was never a religious man. He often thought that praying was nothing but a waste of time, time that could be better spent doing things rather than wishing for them as he would put it. He was thinking, lost deep in thought, and he had been for several hours doing his best to close himself from the rest of the world; it was a terrible habit that he had inherited from his mother, and one that drove his father insane, but it was the best way for him to clear the clogs in his mind and focus at the task at hand.

Eventually he sighed and opened his eyes, "father."

"Oh, you noticed me," Kellam appeared before him.

"How could I not? I heard you walk in and you've been standing there for the past ten minutes watching me."

"Sorry son, I just came by for a quick midnight snack and noticed you just sitting there. I would have asked if you were okay, but the last time I did that with your mother she gave me a glare that I'm pretty sure took ten years from my life; so I decided to simply wait and see if you ever came out."

"While I will admit that I am a pit peeved by your interruption, I do require your assistance with something."

"Sure thing, just tell me what it is. Need me to lift something for an experiment? Or do you want me to just try and disappear again while you take notes?"

"Nothing like that father. I need some advice on a matter that I know little about."

"I can't imagine what that might be but go on," Kellan sat down next to his son.

"I need advice about...about," Laurent cleared his throat as he felt his face becoming hot, "on an issue concerning the opposite sex..."

For a while Kellam didn't say anything, his mind trying to process what his son had just said; he then broke out into a huge smile and slapped Laurent on the back, "that's my boy!"

"Father please don't make this harder than it already is," Luarent muttered pulling at theb rim of his hat.

"I can't help it, my son's in love! Come on now, out with it. Who's the lucky girl? Or boy, if that's what you are into. Feel free to tell me."

_This is mortifying, _Laurent sighed, his face getting redder and redder with every word his father said, "before I tell you, you must swear to me that you won't tell anyone, not even mother."

"What? Laurent you're mother will be thrilled to hear about this, why don't you want to tell her?"

"Father please," Laurent looked up at Kellam, "I am asking as you son; promise me."

"...okay, I promise; but only because you're going to tell her eventually right?"

"Naturally."

"All right then, tell me who is it."

Laurent took a deep breathe, "L-Lucina..."

"Not bad Laurent! I can see why you would fall for her seeing how she is quiet the catch; strong, dedicated, brave, and very attractive."

"It's more than just that father," Laurent interrupted quietly wringing his hands, "I can't fully explain it, but I feel this impulsive need to be by her side, to protect her. When we talk I can feel my heartbeat rise slightly and my muscles tense slightly. There are times when I think of her when we are apart, more than any other female comrade in this army. And there I times when I simply wish to hear her laugh because...because it's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I believe I've had these feelings towards her for a while now, but I've only now come to terms with them. "

"Yep, that sounds like love all right," Kellam nodded, "though I don't see why you need "my help". You seem to have a good grasp about it and you clearly understand what is happening to you. All that's left is for you to tell Lucina how you feel."

"That's the thing father: I don't think I can."

"What?! Why?!"

"There is one problem; a problem that changes everything..."

* * *

**Author's note: I'm back baby, and much sooner than I expected. I return with another chapter of this RobinXLucina fanfic that is actually beginning to look like a RobinxLucina fanfic. Who would have thunk it?**

**Now you may have noticed that this looks like a very long chapter. That's because it is. Crazy part? It was actually going to be LONGER. I'm not even kidding, this chapter was originally over 21,000 words without the author's note. So I took out two sections that were featured in the beginning and the end of this chapter and will incorporate them in the next one. You may be wondering why I did that. Here's the thing: just like I don't want this to become a chore for me to write, I don't want it to become a chore for you to read. I couldn't begin to tell you how many fanfics I had to pause in between chapters to read because it felt like they were dragging. I don't want you guys to feel that way, I want you to enjoy reading my work. So I'm asking you now: if the chapters were longer, would that be a problem? Should I just write and post them as they are or should I try to limit them? Really it's up to you. **

**Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon. It's going to contain some key moments for the story, ones that I have been wanting to write for a while now. Thankfully, it shouldn't take too long for me write it. After months of hectic work issues I finally manage to get some order in my life, allowing me to properly balance my schedule; and something tells me it's going to remain like that for a long time.**

**I mean it's not like there's a highly anticipated game from my favorite series coming out in exactly I day and 31 hours from now. Or that said game that would incorporate everything I love about the previous installment plus adding more features possessing several hours worth of gameplay and lots of replay value; and there's certainly not a special edition with all storylines available in gameshop near me without me having to worry about them running out, thus cutting what little free time I have left in half. Man, if that were to happen this fanfic would be soooo screwed. But good thing it won't, right? Right?**

**As always leave comments and critiques below. See you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

The tree was ancient, some believed to as old as Valm itself. It was widely known for being the second largest in all of Valm, only surpassed by the great Mila Tree itself; but even then it was a sight to behold. It towered at 20 meters tall, and was as thick as five oak trees put together. It had long ago died and lost all of its foliage, it's branches were rigid with age but refusing to bend even to the most powerful of maelstroms, and the time passed had petrified it's trunk to the point where it was as hard as stone. Legend had it that the original founder of Valm had planted the tree himself, claiming that only a warrior worthy of being his successor would be able to bring it down. Many had tried to cut it down, be it with axes, swords, or fire, hopping to inscribe their names in history; yet all had failed as the tree continued to stand while they all perished and were forgotten over time. Truly it was a trial set forth to test and humiliate men, to make them feel small when faced against the nature itself.

But he was no ordinary man.

Standing before the ancient tree would make anyone feel small and insignificant, but not him. He himself stood over five meters tall upon his warhorse, his eyes fixed upon the obstacle before him. His blood red armor shining brightly, his snow white hair flowing with the wind, his cold merciless eyes never moving away from the tree. Behind him stood his men, all waiting to see whether or not he was the one the legend foretold about.

He stepped off his steed and pulled out the Wolf Bierg, the legendary axe of Valm. A weapon that was said to have been handcrafted a millennium ago to fight the Fell Dragon, and that only accepted one man as it's master; until now, that is. But the ax was not what made him the formidable warrior that he was; nor was it his skill with a blade, or the magnitude of his strength.

What made him so powerful, so frightening, was his sheer willpower.

_I am the Conqueror, _he thought to himself, raising his axe, _and you shall fall before me._

"HA!" He yelled swinging the weapons sideways.

For a while no one moved, unsure of what had happened. The Conqueror's weapon was still drawn, and he was clearly in a post attack position; but the tree stood unmoved before him. Had the Conqueror failed?

Walhart stood straight, straddling his ax to his side, his gaze unmoving towards the tree before him, "fall."

Upon speaking the trunk suddenly shifted before slowly sliding to the side. The spectators watched in awe as the massive tree kept on sliding until it reached the edge of the trunk and dropped onto the ground with enough force to shake the ground itself. Walhart, however, was not impressed the slightest, and simply climbed back upon his warhorse before turning to face his men.

"Behold: I am Walhart the Conqueror! And I shall be the one who shall unify this world until it becomes the utopia I have seen in my visions. Let it be remembered that it is not "gods" that shape the world but man, and only the strong are the ones who can shape it to their will."

The soldiers cheered as the Conqueror trotted back to his throne. Upon arriving at the massive door he dismounted his steed and ordered one of the guards to take it back to its stable for feeding and grooming. He then opened the door, only to be greeted by a sight that almost made him vomit in revulsion.

"Oh great and powerful Conqueror, I bring you sublime news!"

_Excellus_ Walhart growled internally. There was no one that he loathed more than Excellus, a man-if he could even be called that-that represented everything that Walhart found appalling in mankind. Disgusting, lazy, fat, physically weak, and preferred to use underhand methods and backstabbing rather than fighting his opponents head on. Part of him wished he had simply cut him down when he first presented himself before the Conqueror like his gut had told him to; however, loathe as he did to admit it, Excellus did have his uses, even if he was not fully aware of them. And fortunately he was so blinded by his own arrogance that he was no real threat to Walhart.

"Speak," he ordered.

"It would appear that some of our soldiers came across a very interesting specimen wandering around the city. One that might be useful in our fight against the Ylissean League," Exellus snapped his fingers and two soldiers walked in from the adjourning room, carrying a third person between them bound and gagged. Though "person" was probably the wrong word. It had the body of a human, but it was covered with brown, shaggy fur in several areas and had an orange tuff of hair in the middle of it's forehead. It had strange marking running down its face and arms, and long rabbit like ears dropping at the side of its head. Excellus signaled the soldiers and they dropped the creature before the Conqueror, looking up at him in complete fear and shaking like a leaf.

"What is this?" Walhart asked, looking down at the frightened creature.

"This, milord, is a taguel. A breed of shapeshifters that we had believed to be extinct, thought clearly we were wrong."

At the utterance of the word "extinct" the taguel winced and cower back.

_Apparently I was wrong: there is a creature more worthless than Excellus _Walhart thought to was taking every once of willpower for Walhart to not cleave the creature in half. If there was one thing Walhart detested more than weakness it was cowardice, and this taguel boy-he refused to call such a pitiful creature a man-was clearly a craven to the core. What made Walhart's blood boil was that the boy had the bearings of a natural fighter, as evident by his size and natural fitness especially in the arms and legs; but muscles and strength were all meaningless if there was no will to fight behind them.

"And why did you bring this taguel before my presence? The only use I can find for him is to skin him and use his pelt for my saddle."

The boy's eyes went wide as dinner plates while he desperately tried to release himself from his bonds in a feeble-if not sad-attempt to escape.

"As it turns out, my liege, our spies have informed me that there is another taguel fighting amongst the Ylissean League. I believe that we can use this fine specimen here against them."

Walhart looked down upon the still trembling creature before him, "will you fight with us and against your own kind?"

The taguel furiously shook his head.

"Then we are done here," Walhar pulled out his weapon from his back.

"Milord please be reasonable!" Excellus interjected, jumping between the two, "let's not make any rash decisions!"

"If he does not wish to fight then he is of no use to us, or anyone else for that matter. He is better off dead for the sake of everyone around him," Walhart said curtly noticing the taguel wince at his words.

"But milord the boy can fight; it took fifteen of our best soldiers to subdue him and bring him to the palace, and he hadn't even transformed into his beast form. All he needs is a little...incentive."

Excellus snapped his fingers once more, signaling two soldiers to come in. Just like before, they were carrying a third person between them. It was a young girl, with short orange hair, and wearing a green archer's outfit. She was currently unconscious and sporting a few bruises and a cut on her cheek. Once the taguel saw her his demeanor changed entirely; his brow furrowed in angers and trashing against his binds.

The sage grinned gleefully, taking great enjoyment from the beast's reaction, "don't worry boy, she is still alive. For now," he walked up to the girl and took her chin between hin fingers, lifting it up roughly, "such a pretty little thing too. Every feature exactly where it should be for perfect aesthetic symmetry; and not to mention her more than generous figure. It's a shame the boys had to rough her up when you two were caught. I doubt that cut will ever heal properly. Then again, considering how she took down three of my men in a blind rage, she is lucky that's all they did to her."

The taguel began snorting like a crazed beast through his gag, his eyes filled with hatred towards Excellus. Ignoring the Conqueror completely he dropped on the floor and began crawling towards the sage, not realizing or perhaps not caring that he was still bound and gagged.

"You will stay where you are," Walhart brought his boot down upon the creatures lower back, causing it to grunt in pain and pinning him on the spot. However, his attitude towards the boy had shifted slightly, impressed by the resolve and spine he was suddenly showing, "now then, Excellus, tell me about the girl."

"At first glance she didn't seem like much. Just a pretty like thing following here big, strong bodyguard around. However, it would appear that she was carrying this around," he pulled out a talisman from his pocket, "this little trinket is filled to the brim with dark magic, and it has a peculiar effect on her when she comes into contact with it. It brings out all of the repressed darkness, turning them into a formidable foe. It was more than enough for this slight girl to knock out three of our men with her bare hands before the others managed to hold her down and render her unconscious. Of course at that moment her boyfriend was the one who entered a near bloodlust frenzy, and it took a platoon of soldiers to take him down. I suggest we use the boy as a weapon, and the girl as leverage."

"Hmph, and you think that one beast man will be enough to stop the Exhalt and his forces?"

"Of course not sire; but I have a plan that will. One that will hit them where it hurts and they will never see coming. With your permission of course" Excellus grinned.

Walhart's first instinct was to outright deny Excellus request. He never liked the snake's underhanded methods, and there was always some secret motive behind them even though he didn't know the exact details. Pretending that he was unaware of that the sage was conspiring against him was becoming tedious and requiring more effort than he cared for. At the same time, however, his interest in the commander of the Ylissean League was growing with each passing day. Despite the overwhelming odds he had managed to overcome three of generals, reports even saying that he had bested Ignatius by his lonesome and held his ground against Cervantes. For the first time since he heard about Yen'fay, he was looking forward to fighting someone else. He had been growing weary of simply conquering everything without anyone to stand in his way. Perhaps this "Chrom" would be the last test of strength for him before he made his final charge, a prober obstacle that he had to overcome to prove that he was indeed worthy.

Of course, anyone who would be his equal in combat would have to be able to easily get past Excellus' trickery...

"Hmph, very well Excellus. Use these two as you see fit against the Ylissean League. If you're reports are correct they should be arriving at Fort Seiger in a few days. Coordinate with Pheros and see what they are made of. Meanwhile, I shall take command of our forces in the north while Yen'fay and his men go to the south."

"But your grace, surely you don't need to dirty your fingers with such a trivial matter? Only a third of their forces are heading towards the capital, and apparently their commander isn't even with them. It's probably just a decoy to lure you away from your throne," Excellus said, hoping Walhart would buy it.

"I care not for decoys and puny strategies," Walhart growled, clenching his hand into a fist, "if they wish to draw me out, then I shall fulfill their wished: and they will see exactly what happens when you call out the Conqueror."

Excellus swore internally but forced a smile and bow, "as you wish milord."

"Now prepare everything you need. We shall all leave the castle grounds by the crack of dawn tomorrow," Walhart ordered, turning around and heading back to his quarters.

Excellus gestured the guards to come closer, "please take our distinguished guest back to their rooms. Make sure that they are confined, but treated well. I want them well fed and rested for tomorrow, especially the boy; and I don't want so much as a scratch on the girl, otherwise you will see just how angry I can get."

"Yes Lord Excellus," the guard bowed and took the prisoners away.

Once he was alone Excellus let out an exasperated sigh, _Blast that wretched behemoth! Why must he constantly interfere with my plans? It's bad enough that those fools at the Ylissean League split their forces into three, now Walhart and Yen'fay of all people are going to meet them head on. Yen'fay shouldn't be a problem, I'll just have a little chat with him before he encounters them. Walhart on the other hand, _Excellus pinched his nose in frustration, _that brute will most likely slaughter everything in sight. As if this mission wasn't hard enough already now I have to accomplish it with even less man power from the Ylissean League. This day just gets worse and worse. _

_Then again, it hasn't been all bad..._

He grasped the talisman he had taken from the captured girl tightly, feeling the dark magic coursing through his hand and into his body. Whomever created it was clearly and exceptionally talented spellcaster, and Excellus had wasted no time in toying around with the odd little trinket. With the help of a few hexes of his own he had managed to turn the amulet into a small window to the abyss of darkness the would remain open at all times, providing him with a never ending source of dark magic. It was a trickle of water compared to the ocean Grima had taken away from him, but it was better than nothing, helping him curve his cravings for the time being.

"Now then you wench, I believe it is time for you to finally go where you truly belong."

* * *

**At the Ylissean Camp**

_How am I going to approach this? _Robin thought to himself. He was sitting in his cot with his cloak laid next to him and a small stack of books by his bedside. After he had woken up had pulled every romantic novel that he had borrowed from Sumia in hopes of finding some sort of example that would help him with the Tiki and Say'ri situation; unfortunately most of the novels ended with the characters professing their love for each other, resulting in a happy marriage. That or the occasional gruesome murder-suicide ending that he assumed was done for the twist and shock value.

He had considered dealing with them the same way that he had dealt with Tharja, only to immediately realize that would be a terrible idea. Tharja's case was one of obsession confused with love, and one that took months for him to resolve. Not to mention that Tharja had blatantly exposed her "feelings" for him after months of stalking him, causing him to be more upfront and firm when he turned her down. This didn't stop her and she continued to stalk him for months on end, only stopping with Gaius stepped into the picture. He couldn't do the same with Say'ri and Tiki. Their feelings could very well be genuinely romantic, and they were clearly respectful enough to not force them on him. If he approached them like he approached Tharja, not only would he hurt them but he might even earn him two more enemies.

It was no good. The answer wasn't in any of the books in his possession and he had no previous experience that he could learn from. He knew that he needed advice from someone who had gone through something similar.

And he knew just the right person.

Grabbing his coat he walked out of his tent, squinting against the rising sun. It was fairly early, but Robin was certain that the person he was looking for would be up already. He headed towards the mess tent, certain that he would be there either finishing his first breakfast of starting his second.

Once inside the tent he saw that, sure enough, Chrom was scarfing down a large bowl of army gruel while another one sat next to him. He was so busy eating that he didn't notice Robin until he plopped himself next to him.

"Mmm, Fwobin!" Chrom managed to say without stopping.

"Just finish your food Chrom," Robin laughed.

"Wif fou infist," Chom shrugged, continue to plow through his gruel. After roughly three minutes—Robin never did figure out where Chrom learned to eat so fast without choking—the lord grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth before turning to face his friend, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Actually I need your help with something."

"Want to spar? I been hearing impressive things about you lately. I'm sure we can get Fredrick to watch the match and-"

"It's not like that," Robin cut him off, "I just wanted to asked you for some advice."

"You? YOU are asking ME for advice?" Chrom asked incredulously.

"As farfetched as it may sound, yes that's exactly what I'm doing," Robin smirked at him.

"Smart ass."

"Look before I ask you this I just want you to know that you don't have to answer me if you don't want to. I know this is a...touchy subject for you. If you feel uncomfortable about it just let me know and I won't bother you again."

"O...kay? You're starting to worry me Robin. Just ask me already."

Robin looked around to make sure that no one else was in the mess tent with them. He then leaned in closer and said, "how did you...how did you turn down Cordelia?"

"Oh...wow," Chrom said, taken aback by Robin's question. Of all the things he thought the tactician was going to ask him, that was something he was not expecting at all. The incident between him and Cordelia occurred roughly a year before he had proposed to Sumia, and while it wasn't exactly a secret amongst the Shepherds, it also wasn't something that people discussed openly, "I was...not expecting you to ask that."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even asked," Robin got up clearly embarrassed, "I don't know what I was thinking. I'll just go now."

"No wait. It's not really a problem it's just...it's just...wow," Chrom took a deep breath and leaned over the table, wiping his mouth nervously, "not gonna lie, I was hoping to not talk to this about with anyone ever again. At the same time, however, I know that you're not dumb enough to bring up what is a very painful memory for me for no reason; and I know that you wouldn't bring this up unless you really needed the advice."

"...I do Chrom."

"All right then just," he cleared his throat nervously, "just give me a moment."

Robin sat back down and waited patiently for the exhalt to continue, through judging by the way he kept opening and closing his mouth without saying anything before going into silent thought again it didn't seem like it would happen anytime soon.

Eventually he let out a sigh and faced Robin, "I know I'm not the most attentive man in this army, and that is especially true when it comes to women. It's not something that I'm am proud of and it has lead to many mistakes and embarrassing moments that I would rather not dwell on. The incident with Cordelia was especially embarrassing for me, as well as for her. I mean literally everyone in the Shepherds figured out that Cordelia had feelings for me way before she confessed; even you figured it out before I did and you only knew her for a few months. I should have noticed sooner though, what with all the subtle and less than subtle hints that she—and sometimes other people—kept dropping. I'm guessing that eventually she was tired of beating around the bush and decided to simply be upfront about it, so she cornered me one day, looked at me in the eye, and told me that she loved me."

"To say that I wasn't expecting that would have been an understatement; to say that I was shocked would have been an understatement. I just...I froze, and I don't mean that in the figurative sense. I was literally frozen in place. Cordelia got so worried she had to call Lissa and Frederick to carry me to the medical tent to see if there was something wrong with me," he paused for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before continuing, "In retrospect that was probably not the best way to handle the situation; I hurt Cordelia's feelings and made what followed even more painful. You see, the fact that I froze that way when she confronted made one thing clear: I didn't feel the same about her. I saw her as a valued friend and I respected her skills and prowess in the battlefield, but that was it. I didn't harbor the same feelings towards her that she had towards me."

"I figured that after what I had done she at least deserved to know the truth about my feelings—or lack therefore—towards her. So I told her. It was not easy. She did her best to hold herself together as I explained that, while I did think she was an amazing woman, I just didn't see myself being with her that way. I didn't want to lead her on, and I didn't want for her to hold out waiting for someone who was not interested in her. It was...it was not easy. She managed to keep a straight face but I could tell that she was barely holding it together; not to mention that the moment she thought I was out of earshot I distinctively heard a sob escape her mouth before she managed to compose herself."

"And how did that work out?" Robin asked.

"It didn't," Chrom muttered, "she refused to be in the same room as me for the longest time, and she always made sure to be in the farthest part of our formations in battle. I often overheard the other Shepherds comment that she was a wreck outside the battlefield, and that even though she was trying to hide it, it was still obvious to them. There was a point where she was ready to present her resignation from the Shepherds, which was only prevented thanks to Frederick's intervention. I wasn't doing much better either; I felt like crap, like I was the worst person on the planet. Even though I told myself that it was the right thing to do, that it was better than simply avoiding her and indirectly leading her on for a bigger heartbreak, I felt like utter scum on the inside. It got so bad that I'm fairly certain that is why it took me so long to finally come to terms with my feelings for Sumia, and even longer for me to muster up the courage to court her."

"But it's better now, right? You're happily married to Sumia, Cordelia's married to Frederick, and you both have growing families on the way. You guys got over the pain and manage to make up right? Right?" The tactician asked hopefully.

"Robin let me ask you this: when was the last time you saw Cordelia address me in any other way that wasn't as a superior officer?" Chrom asked solemnly.

Robin went silent, suddenly realizing that ever since his friend's wedding—and perhaps even a little before that—the only interaction between the exhalt and the red haired pegasus rider had been in briefings and in the battlefield.

"Exactly. Look I don't know who you are having this issue with and I won't pry. You have every right to keep it between you and the other person, just like you have every right to ignore what I tell you and do whatever you think it's best. But's only fair that you know this: there is a good chance that it won't end well. What happened to me isn't the standard, but it is also not an uncommon occurrence. She might be angry at you for a while, or perhaps for several years. Maybe she'll be understanding and simply ask that you remain friends, or maybe she will be resentful and demand that you drop from the face of the Earth. I don't know and no one does. But regardless of what might happen, it is always infinitely better to be honest and let it out before it builds and eventually blows in your face," he got up and gripped his friend's shoulder tightly, "whatever you do, you better do it soon."

"I know Chom, I know..."

The exhalt gave him a sad smile and patted his shoulder, "if you need me afterwards I'll probably be training with Frederick for the rest of the day. Good luck to you Robin; you're going to need it," with that he left the tactician alone in the mess tent to ponder what he had just heard.

_No sense in delaying it any longer, _Robin got up and left the mess tent as well, ready to do what had to be done. At least mentally, his body still felt like it was trying to walk with lead filled shoes. _Who should I talk to first? _

"Good morning Robin."

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice behind him. He turned to see Tiki staring at the ground and fidgeting her fingers.

"Tiki! Y-you're up early," Robin said, doing his best to calm himself.

"Actually I didn't sleep at all," Tiki muttered, still unable to look at him in the eye. Upon closer inspection Robin could see that her hair was unkempt and that she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, albeit wrinkled in several parts, "I had quite the restless night. My mind was filled with thoughts that kept me tossing and turning until dawn, forcing me to come to terms with something."

"O-oh? A-and w-what would t-that be?" Robin asked, his heart rate increasing with every second.

"You."

_Oh no..._

"I need to tell you...how I feel about you..."

_Oh gods no please..._

"Tiki listen I-"

"Robin I'm...I'm sorry."

"...you're sorry?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you," she looked up and he saw that her eyes were red, as if she had been crying all night, "you may have noticed that lately I have been seeking your company more than others, including Say'ri. I've also insisted that you treat me just like anyone else, regardless of the fact that I am the voice of Naga in this world; yet I never extended this level of formality with anyone else. At first I thought that it was simply my way of thanking you for what you did for me back in the Mila tree, but yesterday I realized that wasn't the case. The truth is Robin, I have been using you."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked confused yet slightly intrigued.

Tiki placed her hand over her chest, "For thousands of years I have carried a wound with me. It wasn't inflicted by a blade or a magic spell, and there is no physical mark left behind by it; but it is much more painful than any wound I have suffered before, and it hurts as much as it did when it first appeared. It is a wound of the heart, and it feels like there's a hole in it that I will never be able to properly close. But ever since I joined your band, the pain has become more bearable; it is still there, but it doesn't hurt as much. At first I thought it was because I was once more travelling with people, fending off the loneliness that I had become accustomed to after so many centuries; but then I realized that wasn't it. It wasn't the company that made the pain go away. It was you. I had grown fond of you and your presence, and for a moment I even thought that it might be...love. But yesterday, when we were alone in your tent, the truth became clear. It wasn't love what I felt for you..."

"...because I gave my heart long ago to someone else."

"The Hero king Marth," Robin said, realizing where Tiki was going.

Tiki nodded, "I was but a child when I first met Marth, when he saved my life and soul and took me in despite the fact that I was a dragon. I didn't know at the time what my feelings for him were, I simply thought it was admiration. He offered me to join his cause, and I agreed. As time passed I wanted to spend more and more time with him; but with each passing day, as my feelings towards him grew, so did my heartache. I could do nothing but watch him fall for another woman, marry her, and start a family that he had always dreamed of having. But the worst part was seeing him age with each passing year. While I remained the same in the decades that I knew him, he started to become older, shouldering more and more responsibilities from his family and kingdom. He outlived his wife and many of his friends, all of which tore him apart; but he could never outlive me, and soon his time came too."

"I remember that day clearly; he called for me, one of his last still living friends, saying that he wanted to talk. He was in his chambers, laying in bed while his remaining family and friends stood by him until the end. He could barely move or speak, his body already worn and past its limit, but his face lit up immediately when he saw me. With the last of his strength he took my hand into his and said that he was glad that he met me, and that I had always been a constant source of happiness and joy in his life. Those words meant more to me than anything else in the world, and it was at that point that I realized the truth: I loved him. But I couldn't tell him that, not on his deathbed surrounded by those he loved. So I pushed those feelings down, simply telling him that it had been an honor knowing him as well, and that I would be forever grateful for everything he had done for me."

Tears started to form in Tiki's eyes, causing her to close them as she continued trying her best for her voice not to crack, "to this day I have only one regret in my life: that I never told Marth my true feelings for him. When he finally passed, it felt as if the whole world had gone dark. I felt more alone than ever, even more than when I was held in the ice temple against my will to do another man's bidding. I was so devastated that I didn't even stay for the memorial service; I wanted to get away as soon as possible, away from the man who had caused my so much joy and so much pain at the same time. I fled to Valm, where I took up the mantle of the Voice of Naga, hoping that it would help me forget and end my suffering; but it didn't. Even if those years with Marth were only a blink of an eye for someone such as myself, they will forever live with me, haunt me, until my time comes. As painful as that was, I eventually came to terms with it; and then I met you. You who remble Marth so much that, for a brief moment, I forgot the pain that dwells within my heart."

"But you are not Marth; you are Robin. It isn't fair to you or to Marth's memory that I be using you as his replacement. By doing that I was only leading myself to more pain, as I would eventually realize that you would never be Marth, not the Marth that I came to know and love. What's worse is that I would take out my pain and anger on you, even though you wouldn't have done anything wrong. You are you Robin, and you shouldn't be forced to change who you are to please someone else; not even me."

Robin nodded, "I understand."

Tiki gave him a sad smile, "I knew you would," she paused, her smile fading as her face turned serious again, "but now I must ask something from you."

"Anything."

"I would ask...that you please go back to treating me the way you did when we met. I realize now that the reason I let my hopes get up the way they did was because I asked you to treat my like Marth used to. Perhaps it was on purpose or perhaps it was unconscious; regardless, I think it is best that we stop. If you continue to treat me like a friend rather than the Voice of Naga, then I might forget who you are again."

"If that is what you wish then I will be more than happy to oblige, Lady Tiki," Robin said with a small bow.

Tiki winced slightly after that last part, but fortunately Robin didn't notice, "thank you. But before you do that, I have one final request."

"What is it?"

Tiki looked up at Robin, her face suddenly similar to that of a small child about to ask something they knew was wrong, "could you please, just one last time, call me Tiki? And...could you please hold me for a moment?"

"...of course."

Tiki stepped forward, her arms wrapping around Robin as she gently leaned her head on his chest. The tactician gently put own arms around her, holding her as delicately as possible.

"Mar-Mar...there is something I need to tell you," Tiki whispered softly, her eyes beginning to water.

"What is it...Tiki?"

"I...I love you..."

For a moment Robin was unsure of what to do next. However, he soon realized there was only one thing he could say.

Slowly he pulled Tiki away and lifter her chin so that she was facing him, "he knows Tiki...I sure that wherever he is now he is watching; and he knows exactly how you feel."

"...thank you Robin," Tiki said smiling.

"You seem like you've had a rough couple of hours. Perhaps it would be wise if you go and rest; tomorrows we are going up against the enemy, and we need the Voice of Naga to be at her best."

"Of course," Tiki said wiping her eyes, "I think I shall go. Please make sure that I am not disturbed."

"As you wish Lady Tiki."

"Thank you...Sir Robin," with a small nod of thanks Tiki turned around and headed back to her quarters, leaving the tactician by his lonesome. For a brief moment he felt relieved, grateful that he had been able to resolve the issue with Tiki with relative ease; it didn't last long, however. After all, there was still one more person to talk to; and something told him it wasn't going to be as smooth as it was with Tiki.

"I'm sorry Say'ri"_, _Robin muttered as he walked off in search for the sword master.

* * *

"97...98...99...100!" Lucina dropped on the floor gasping for air, her face covered with sweat and dirt, "no more...sweet Naga no more..."

After having lost to Robin in their previous sparring match, Lucina had decided to step up her training a notch. To do that she figured that she would put herself through the same training regime that Ronin had been going through the past few months. She figured that if it helped him become such a formidable foe it might do the same for her. So she woke up early, put on her training top and mesh pants and joined her father and Sir Frederick for their morning routine, asking that they train her just like they had trained Robin.

Two hours in and Lucina was already regretting her decision.

"Not bad Lucina," Chrom grunted as he continued to do his own push ups, currently past the 150 mark.

"How...can you...say that...father?" Lucina panted, struggling to sit up, "I'm nowhere...near...your level..."

"Patience milady," Frederick handed her a wineskin filled with water, having finished his push ups before either of them, "your father posses much more arm and chest strength than you do, so it would be unwise for you to try to try to catch up with him this early into your training regime."

"Yeah it took...about a month...for Robin...to get through...the first...hour!" Chrom managed to grunt out.

Lucina took the skin and guzzled down its entire content, the cool refreshment more satisfying than liquid ambrosia. She coughed as some of the water went straight into her throat, removing the wineskin and wiping her mouth, "and you say my father and Robin have been following this...this hellish routine for months now?"

"I wouldn't exactly call my "Extra Exercise Morning Bonanza" hellish, but yes," Frederick answered slightly wounded by Lucina's comment, "three times a week, every week, for the past eight months."

"Dear gods...what are you people made of? How did you manage to lose to the fell dragon in my time?" Lucina asked incredulously.

"200!" Chrom yelled before Frederick could respond. They turned to see the lord jump on his feet and begin stretching his arms, "whoo! Felt that one today. Ready to start the warm up Lucina?"

"W-warm up?! B-but we just did curls, sit ups, and push ups; what was all of that is not the warm up?!"

"Pre-warm up milady. Now we move up to the warm up, with include a twenty kilometer jog, or roughly 50 laps around the outskirts of the camp. After that we will be ready to for some calisthenics, basic exercises of endurance, and about an hour of sparring to top it off. If we move now we should be done in time for lunch," Frederick responded calmly.

_Oh gods he's serious, _Lucina through, dread gripping her overworking heart. However she pushed herself up, ignoring the pleas of her aching body, and gave her father and Frederick her best attempt of a cocky smile, "so, when do we start?"

"Pardon me."

The three of them turned to see Laurent standing behind them, gripping the brim of his wizard hat tightly. He was unable to look them in the eye and was instead facing the ground, "I do apologize for the interruption but I was wondering if I might have a word with Lucina?"

"Forgive me Luarent but I don't think that is possible right now," Frederick cut in before Lucina or Chrom could answer, "as you can see we are in the middle of our training regime which Lucina insisted that she be part of. It would be terribly unprofessional for us to stop now."

"Believe me Sir Frederick I understand that completely; however I am afraid this is an important matter that I must discuss with her," the sage mumbled, his face getting redder by the moment.

"Is it urgent?" Lucina asked.

"...I can safely say that this might be the only time I can talk about it."

"Sir Frederick please, you must let me talk to Laurent," Lucina turned to face the knight, "he wouldn't be interrupting us if he didn't have something important to tell me."

"Apologies milady, but I simply can not-"

"Frederick I just remembered that Lissa mentioned that she wanted honey and smoked ham for breakfast this morning," Chrom said, brining his fist down hos pálm in realization, "but I forgot to look for them. Could you possibly-"

"Say no more milord," Frederick bowed, "there is still half an hour before Lady Lissa wakes up and I shall not rest until I have secured those items. With your permission," immediately Frederick turned and sprinted at a speed that seemed impossible for a man wearing as large as him.

"Well, seeing how the nearest village is about ten kilometers away and Frederick seems to have forgotten that he has a horse, I'd say that gives you enough time to talk. I'll leave you two alone," Chrom winked at Lucina and picked up his gear before walking back to the camp.

Lucina turned her attention back to Laurent, "now then, what do you wish to talk about?"

Laurent swallowed and forced himself to look at her, "Lucina I-"

"Actually Laurent could you give me five minutes," Lucina interrupted him, "I'm covered in sweat and dirt and if this really is important than I don't think I should be smelling like a barnyard when you tell me. I'll be right back."

"No wait, Lucina I..." Laurent's voice trailed off as the princess left him alone. He took a a seat on a nearby crate, trying to calm himself down. He removed his glasses and began cleaning the lenses, rubbing more and more furiously with every passing moment.

_Focus Laurent, focus. It's just a talk; a talk with someone whom I've known my whole life. Someone whom I'm about to drop some heavy news that could forever change our relationship..No! I can't dwell on the negative. Just like father said, I have to go through with this. I'm already here, and I've already managed to ensure a private audience with her. I won't get another chance like this._

_I have to do this now. I WILL do this now. _

"I'm back."

Laurent looked up, his breath suddenly stopping short. Lucina was wearing a loose tunic and comfortable pants, but that wasn't what caught his attention. Her face had been thoroughly washed, leaving her cheeks with a pinkish hue over them and her hair was still wet, reflecting the sunlight off of it. Perhaps it was simply due to the contrast of having seen her so worked up moments before, but her current bearing gave her a more relaxed and natural look than he had ever seen before; and in truth she looked stunning.

_Gods...why?_

Lucina cocked her head, "Laurent? Is everything alright?"

"I—I—the thing is—you," Laurent stammered, struggling to find the words he had spent hours memorizing while continuing to avoid looking at her in the eye.

Lucina knealt down, trying to get him to face her, "is there a reason why you are trying to avoid looking at me? You are acting very strange; whatever is the matter?"

"No I merely, er...it's just that..."

"You said that you had something urgent to tell me. If you are unable to speak right now then perhaps someone else might be able to inform me. Does Gerome know, or perhaps Severa? Tell me so that I can find them past haste."

"I never claimed that it was urgent; I simply said that this might be the only time I might able to talk about it," he mumbled, _and it seems less likely with every delay._

"Then tell me. We've know each other since we were children, so there shouldn't be any problem with you telling me what on your mind."

Suddenly an idea clicked inside Luarent's head, "very well," he cleared his throat and got up from the crate. He put down his glasses that he had been holding the entire time and then removed his hat, holding it in front of him; his pitch black hair was an unkept mess underneath it, and without his glasses he could barely see Lucina as anything else but a blur.

"Laurent?"

"Sorry it's just...I feel more at ease this way. Does it bother you?"

"No it's just...I don't think I've ever seen you like this," Lucina laughed softly.

_Exactly; it's now or never _the sage thought to himself ignoring her beautiful laugh.

"A few days ago, when we were crossing the border between Chon'sin and Valm, you mentioned that there were whispers and murmurs spreading throughout the camp about my performance. I admitted that perhaps my performance had slipped slightly, and that I couldn't help but feel like I was getting...distracted to say the least. I mentioned the doubts I was having about myself, whether or not I was actually helping this army or simply stroking my own ego while masking it with good intentions. You recall this conversation, yes?"

"I do, and I also recall what I told you: that you were being ridiculous, and that no one—not even you—had any right to judge your performance as shoddy. You have been as diligent and focused as ever, and those who truly know you are aware of that."

"The thing is...I fear that it may have been a half truth."

"Oh?"

"I was not worried about whether I was fit to support the army...I was worried I was unfit to support you. I'm distracted because thoughts of how I might better aid you and you alone consume me! How can I properly look after the well being of the others when...when my mind constantly goes back to thinking about you?"

"Laurent, what exactly are you saying?" Lucina could feel her heartbeat increasing.

His grip on his hat tightened, "I...I.." He sighed and picked up his glasses, putting them back on followed by setting his hat back on his head, "I am in love with you Lucina. I can say it no plainer."

The moment that he said that the world seem to freeze for Lucina. She could feel her face getting hotter and hotter as her mind race around wildly trying to comprehend what had just happened. This was, by no means, the first time that someone had said that they "loved" her. Inigo had claimed the first time, as well as the following seven, but it wasn't the same. Whereas Inigo was known to say that to any woman that captured his attention, Lucina had never even heard Laurent use the word love in any context before. Looking into his eyes she could tell that the sage was not just throwing that word around lightly; he meant it. He meant every syllable.

And she had no idea how to react to it.

"...oh," she managed to choke out, her mind drawing a complete blank on how to respond, "Laurent I...I don't...I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything," Laurent said softly.

"What?"

"There is no need for you to explain anything..." he gave her a sad smile

"Because I already know you don't feel the same way towards me."

* * *

**Last night**

"What do you mean you already know her answer?"

Laurent sighed and looked at Kellam, "father I know at times it seems that I am oblivious to things that do not concern science, but that is not entirely the case; because literally everything falls into that category. Love is no exception. I may not understand the romanticization of love, but I do understand the science behind it."

"Love isn't science Laurent, it's just something you feel."

The sage shook his head, "love is a set of chemicals released into your brain to ensure reproduction. As such it reflects how someone perceives the world and, in turn, how others perceive them. People believe that one can only express their feelings through direct verbal or even physical communication, but that is not the case. If one were to simply take a closer look, they can easily tell if someone else is "in love" by simply observing key features such as body language and tones. Having taking all of that into consideration, I have come to the conclusion that while I harbor romantic feelings for Lucina, she does not feel the same about me. Her pose is always relaxed whenever I speak with her, her pupils never dilate, and her breathe doesn't quicken due to an increased heart rate. This all suggest that, at most, she just considers me a close friend."

"Well...sometimes friendships can become something more," Kellam scratched the back of his head, unsure of what else to say, "look at your mother and me. At first we were just friend...ish, I think. Though perhaps it was more subject and scientist now that I think about it."

"I am aware of your shared history together and how it ended in a happy union with me as the result; but in my case there isn't that same spark between Lucina and I as there was when mother first met you."

"There was a spark when we met?"

"Yes mother would talk about it all the time, getting quite sentimental whenever she told the story. It's was the only time I ever heard her utter phrases such as "dashing" "world rocking" "fawning" and "mind blowing", thank Naga."

"I think your mother remembers our first encounter differently than I do Laurent," Kellam chuckled, amused by the fact that Miriel could be sentimental like that, "but anyway, that's not the point here. What I'm trying to say is that, as smart as you may be, you aren't certain whether or not Lucina feels the same way about you."

"There is only a 1% chance of error in my calculations father," Laurent responded.

"But it's still a chance Laurent. You can't just shirk away from this because you believe you're going to fail. If you are anything like your mother, which so far I believe to be true, the prospect of failure shouldn't deter your from going at it with everything you've got."

Laurent closed his eyes, his grip on the table suddenly tightening, "but what is I'm right? What if I tell her how I feel and fail, putting a strain in our friendship? I do not wish to put that sort of pressure upon Lucina, especially not at a critical moment such as this."

"Son, look at me," Kellam put his hand on Laurent's shoulder, causing the sage to look up at him, "while it is very noble of you to take Lucina into consideration like this, you must also consider how it's affecting you. You never know what might happen next, and sometimes waiting to see how things play out or for the situation to change can be the worst thing you do. What if you wait until "the right moment" to tell Lucina, but that moment never comes? Will you be able to live knowing that you never told her the truth when you had the chance?

"I can't promise you that things will turn out for the best, or even good for that manner. You are a good kid Laurent, one that I can proudly call my son, and I want nothing more to say that Lucina will definitely say that she feels the same way about you; but I know better than anyone just how sharp you are, and how you prefer to be told the truth above anything else. Which is why you should tell Lucina the truth about your feelings, and see what happens then. However, know this: no matter what happens, I will always be here for you."

Laurent didn't say anything at first. Then, he placed his hand over Kellam's and gave it a squeeze, "you're right. Thank you father."

* * *

"You...know?" Lucina asked confused.

"Technically speaking, I know now. I had my doubts about it, but after judging your reaction I can see that my original hypothesis was correct."

"Wait a moment, you're being a bit unfair!" Lucina interjected slightly indignant, "I mean, you just told me that you loved me out of the blue, with no sort of warning. I'm just...I'm a bit overwhelmed here! You can't just assume to know how I feel before I even say anything!"

"...very well. Perhaps you're tight; perhaps, in my haste, I didn't fully take your feelings into consideration. I shouldn't assume that I know what you think and how you feel. For that, I apologize."

"Thank you."

"But then let me ask you this: do you feel the same way towards me?"

"I...I," once more Lucina found herself in the spot unable to respond as her mind desperately tried to look for an answer. The truth was, she couldn't pinpoint her feelings for Laurent at the moment. She had know him her whole life, and he was her oldest friend. They grew up together, had been there for each other through thick and thin; and even though she had never thought of him else, there really was no one else that she trusted more than him. Of course she cared for him, perhaps in a way that was different from Inigo, Gerome, Yarne, and even Owain.

And yet...

"I...I'm sorry Laurent..."

The sage looked down despondly, "no...I understand completely."

"Laurent I...I don't know how to put this. I do care for you, I really do. You have been by my side in some of my worst moments, moments where I was close to abandoning all hope completely. I owe you so much, and I will always be grateful for what you have done; but I simply don't see you as anything else but an invaluable friend. "

Laurent looked up and forced himself to smile at her, "of course...and if that is how you see me, then that is what I'll be: and invaluable friend who will always be there for you."

Lucina didn't answer, instead giving him a small nodd.

"I apologize for any inconvenience I may have presented. I think it would be best that I leave you alone for now; I can't imagine how this sort of revelation might have startled you. If you need anything feel to look for me in my quarters. By your leave," with a quick bow the sage left before she could say anything else.

"Laurent..."

The sage kept on walking towards the camp, his face calm and unmoving the whole way there. He then passed his tent and kept on walking into the camp's weapon's storage tent, knowing that he would find what he was looking for there. Once there he squinted his eyes until he spotted Kellam sitting down and wearing his full body armor while polishing his spear.

The knight turned around to see who had entered the tent and smiled once he realized who it was, "ah Laurent. I was going to go look for you once I was done here. So how did it go? Did you talk to Lucina?" He asked as he got up.

The sage didn't answer, instead walked up to his father.

"Laurent? Is everything alrig-"

"HNG!" Laurent grunted punching his father's chest plate as hard as he could, followed by a sickening crack.

"Laurent?! What's gotten into you?!" Kellam asked shocked. The punch hadn't even dented the plates, but he had never seen his son do something so foolish.

"Father...could you please...call mother?" Laurent said softly, closing his eyes while his body began to shake slightly.

"W-why?" Kellam asked nervously.

"Because I believe I have fractured some of the bones in my hand; and I don't want anyone else to see me like this," Laurent felt his eyes starting to water.

Realizing what had happened Kellam's face softened. He gently put his arms around Laurent and held him close, "I'm sorry son..."

Laurent leaned his forehead on his father's shoulder and held on to him tightly, losing any composure that he had left and sobbing quietly.

* * *

"GAH!" The swordmaster cried in pain as the enemy drove their spears through his chest.

"NO!" Say'ri screamed in vain, struggling against her captors in order to assist the dying man. However it was all in vain, and she could do nothing but watch as her comrade's body went limp and the soldiers simply tossed it aside like it was nothing more than garbage.

She tried to look away, but suddenly felt someone grab her by her hair and pull her head back, "no, no, no princess," she heard Excellus sneer into her ear, "you don't get to look away. You will witness the destruction of everything you know and love even if I have to cut your eyelids off; and let that be a reminder of what happens when you stand up against the great Conqueror."

"Excellus I swear on my honor that when I get out of here I will cut you down where you stand," Say'ri seethed.

"Oooohh I'm trembling with fear," Excellus pulled Say'ri head back and she felt something cold and sharp pressing against her neck, "then again, I could just slit your throat and be done with you. After all, threatening a member of Walhart's interior circle is more than enough to warrant an execution."

"Snake! Where are you?" They heard Cervantes boom in the front of the march, "we are almost at the castle and his excellency wants you to bring the prisoner with us."

"Tch, you're lucky that oaf always manages to ruin my fun," Excellus clicked his tongue and released the swordmaster's hair, though not before reinforcing the magical bindings around her. He snapped his fingers at one of the soldiers near them, "you there, bring the girl to the front of the line. If she resist then feel free to rough her up and drag her through the mud if necessary."

"Yes sir," the soldier nodded, pushing Sayh'ri forward.

Say'ri could do nothing but look around at the destruction of her home. Houses that were either demolished or burn to the ground, the citizens cowering in fear as the Valmese army marched down the street virtually unopposed dragging their princess with them; those who could still fight were slaughtered, and those who couldn't were forced to swear loyalty to the Conqueror or die. Chon'sin was falling, and there was only one place left that was still standing.

They marched towards the castle grounds in front of the throne room. The despite the destruction around it, the castle stood tall, as if representing Chon'sins last ray of hope. Before it stood alone swordmaster, clad in royal battle armor with his sword at his side. His hair was long and tied back, and his eyes were closed as if he hadn't noticed the chaos around him; many who saw him that way believe that he was asleep, but nothing could be further from the truth. He was always attentive to his surroundings, his senses always focused, and his mind always alert. He was the greatest warrior Chon'sin had, and the only man in all of Valm who stood a chance against Walhart himself.

Yen'fay.

It was the first time that Say'ri had seen her brother in the months after she had left in the campaign against the Conqueror, and she could see that he was sporting a few new battle scars that were still in the process of healing. His armor was also beaten and damaged in several places, particularly on large gash in the chestplate leaving his chest exposed; yet if he knew, he paid no attention to it, standing before them without showing any sign of hesitation or fear.

The sword master walked towards them, drawing his sword without looking away from the Conqueror. The enemy didn't move, as if they were afraid of what would happen if they did. If Say'ri wasn't currently bound by Excellus's magic, she would have rushed to her brother's side and fought off the enemy with him, as her last stand if necessary. Naturally part of her was worried, especially after having seen what Walhart was capable of doing with her own eyes; but she knew that if anyone stood a chance against the Conqueror, it was Yen'fay.

And then it happened. The moment that would forever haunt her. The moment that to her felt worse than death. The moment when she lost everything and the rest of the world stopped existing for her.

Yen'fay fell down to his knee, laid his sword over his hands, raised it above his head, and presented it to Walhart.

"Lord Walhart, I present to you my sword and myself so that you may use both as you see fit for your conquest."

At the utterance of those words Say'ri felt that her heart had been pierced; and it wasn't just what Yen'fay had said, but the way he was saying it. Kneeling, unable to look the Conqueror in the eye, and presenting him with the royal sword that had been Chon'sin's treasure for over a millennium and that their father had given to Yen'fay when he was appointed steward of Chon'sin. Yen'fay hadn't just surrendered himself, he had surrendered the entire nation.

"Well done Yen'fay. Thanks to you my conquest of Valm is now complete, and soon we will seek out our real target. I see that I was right in sparing your life when we fought a fortnight ago; the strength and information you have provided have made the conquest of this nation much easier. As a reward for your assistance, I shall make you one of my generals in charge of supervising my forces that shall be stationed in this area. If your men pledge loyalty to you and the valmese cause, then incorporate them into the ranks; if not, execute them as an example for the others."

"Yes Lord Walhart."

Say'ri couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Yen'fay, her own brother, the greatest warrior in Chin'sin, was groveling before Walhart like a lapdog; even worse, he was pledging his sword to the man that had destroyed their home. Her mind failed to process all of it, she felt like she was going numb.

It didn't last long.

"TRAITOR!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, struggling as hard as she could against her, only to fall face first into the ground. Growling and grunting she began to drag herself forward towards Yen'fay. One of the soldiers moved to stop her, but Excellus signaled him to let it go, enjoying the spectacle before him. Yen'fay looked up from the ground and faced the crawling Say'ri, his expression devoid of any emotion.

"You sold your men, then your country, and now your soul to this demon?! Have you forgotten what honor is Yen'fay, what it stands for?! You bring shame upon the family name and everything it represents. You would lay down and present your belly to Walhart rather than die fighting for what you love. You are nothing more than a turncoat craven, and I curse your name from here onto the end of time! You are no longer my brother Yen'fay; nay, you are, and will always be, my enemy!"

*SHINK*

Say'ri stopped when the blade of an all familiar sword was impaled on the ground before her, only centimeters away from her nose. She looked up and saw Yen'fay staring down at her, his eyes still closed yet somehow dispelling a cold, unforgiving aura behind them.

"The remember this, Say'ri: should we ever meet I the battlefield, it will be as enemies, and I intend on treating you as such."

* * *

"HYA, HA!" Say'ri grunted, tightening her grip and wacking the practice dummy several times across the chest. She then jumped back and quickly pulled out the other practice sword from her back, holding one in each hand. Closing her eyes she crossed them in front of her, isolating everything around her except for the dummy. In a split second she lunged forward and crossed her swords against the dummy before going through it, arms outstretched behind her. She then slowly sheathed them back onto her back, hearing the dummy's chest suddenly tear open as she did. She walked around it and inspected where her sword made contact, seeing a long tear across the midsection with the stuffing spilling over.

_Damnation, still not good enough_ she cursed mentally, _I've been employing this technique for months now, but I still can't seem to perfect it. The Sakura Cross is the deadliest technique that mother left behind; if I could only wield it properly, perhaps I could even stand up to Yen'fay._

_Yen'fay..._

At the mention of her brother's name she felt a twang of pain shoot through her heart. Memories of their childhood in Chon'sin flooded her mind, from the time he helped her collect flowers to make crowns for their parents, to the time he taught her how to properly dual wield swords. She never told anyone, but there was no one that she admired more than her older brother in those times; his serene yet understanding demeanor, his unparalleled skill with the blade, and his overprotectiveness towards her. She loved him with all of her heart, and those days were some of the happiest memories she had.

But clearly he didn't share that sentiment. After all, he had made his choice to side with Walhart over his own flesh and blood.

_"Should we ever meet in the battlefield, it will be as enemies, and I intend on treating you as such."_

Those words had stuck with her ever since Yen'fay uttered them to her face, even after she managed to escape Walhart's grasp. She could still hear his cold, monotonous voice, still see his emotionless face staring down at her. She had long ago vowed that she would be the one that would make Yen'fay pay for his crimes, bringing back the honor that he had taken away from her and her family. She kept telling herself that her brother was dead, that he had been since he sold his soul to Walhart, and that she would be going up against a monster just as terrible—if not worse—than the Conqueror himself. She knew what she had to do, for the sake of everyone fighting for the liberation of Valm.

If only it were so easy.

Her grip on her sword tightened. Part of her was still unsure whether or not she could do it. Not because she lacked the strength or the skills, but because she lacked the conviction. No matter how many times she pictured Yen'fay as the cold-hearted monster that destroyed their home, she would always go back to seeing him as her the older brother that she had loved and admired when they were children. She was afraid that, when the moment came, the latter image would pop up right before she struck, causing her resolve to waiver and throw away everything she had worked for.

_Perhaps that is why I have been doing everything I can to take my mind away from Yen'fay. Perhaps that is why I..._

"Say'ri."

She turned to see Robin standing patiently behind her, "ah, good morrow Robin. How are you today?"

"Fine, fine. Sorry for the intrusion, but I was wondering if we could have a talk?" He asked while doing his best to hide his nervousness.

"Oh? Is there something wrong?"

"Well...the thing is," Robin coughed nervously into his hand, "umm, that was quite the swordsmanship just now. Is it also a Chon'sin specialty?"

"Aye, it's called the Sakura Cross, a technique passed down from my mother's family. It is said to be one of the most powerful two sword techniques in Chon'sin, the perfect combination of strength and elegance, an attack that few have survived and live to tell the tale. I only wish that I could master it."

"You haven't mastered it? But I saw you cut through the dummies chest at an impressive speed; well maybe not "saw" since you literally vanished and then appeared again behind the dummy. How is that not mastering the technique?"

"These sorts of techniques are not just about waving a sword around Robin. I may have defeated my foe, but that does not mean the technique was a success. It's suppose to offer a quick and merciful death in order to avoid suffering. Had that been a real fight he might well be alive and in agonizing pain. I do not wish to drag out their pain, so I must hone that technique until it is flawless. "

"Well I'm sure that if anyone can accomplish that it would be you," Robin said before he could stop himself.

Say'ri blushed slightly and smiled at him, "thank you Robin."

_No, no, no! You're making it worse! Stop derailing and get to the point. You have to tell her; you have to tell her NOW!_

"If you're interested I could teach you-"

"Say'ri wait," Robin interrupted, "I...I'm sorry but I need to talk to you about a serious issue."

Taken aback by the sudden interruption, Say'ri gave the tactician a concerned look, "fie Robin, what is it?"

"I...I..." Robin stuttered feeling his face grow hot, "I've heard...rumors."

"Rumors?"

Robin nodded, "rumors about...about you. More specifically rumors about how you...how you feel towards me."

Suddenly it felt like all of the blood in Say'ri's body had been replaced with ice water. Her mind went into crisis mode, struggling to come up with a proper response to what Robin had said. Admit it? Deny it? Having been caught off guard like that made it impossible for her to know.

_No...not like this...please no..._

"Say'ri I...I need to know if it's true. I know it's not fair for me to be doing this, but avoiding the issue will only make it worse."

"...I understand."

Neither one of them said anything, the awkwardness growing with every second.

_To hell with it..._

Say'ri sighed and looked at Robin in the eye, "the rumors are...they are true Robin. In the time we have spent together I have grown...fond of you. Perhaps it's because of your dedication in liberating my home, or perhaps it's just how kind and patient you've been towards me. Whatever the reason, I find myself thinking about you more and more, especially when I wish to think of something that will help me ease my mind in this time of strife. I...I love you Robin."

Those last words hit Robin like a hammer, his insides squirming like a bag of snakes. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that a small part of him was overjoyed to hear those words. After all, it was the first time anyone had something like that to him—at least as far as he could remember. Not to mention the seeing all of his comrades pair up and become intimate in ways that he had never experienced did fill him with a sense of jealousy and even longing.

But in the end, he knew what had to be done.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Say'ri I...I'm so sorry."

"Oh..."

"I think you're an amazing woman, I really do. You're swordsmanship is unparallel, your resolve unshakeable, and your dedication towards liberating Valm and helping others is inspiring. I can't even begin to explain just how much your assistance has helped me, and the entire campaign, these past few weeks. I am grateful in more ways than I can say. I honestly don't know where I'd be if it weren't for your help. I am glad that we got to meet, and I do value your companionship; just not the same way you value mine. Everything I've done for you, I would do it for any one of my comrades, male or female. I wasn't trying to court you, or imply any other ulterior motives I swear; I'm sorry if you mistook it for anything else, I swear that wasn't my intention. Forgive me but...I only see you as a friend."

"I...I understand," Say'ri manage to say, doing her best so her voice wouldn't crack.

"I see that someone else helps me with the rest of the campaign. You just focus on-"

"No Robin. I will continue to help you like before."

"But-"

"I am a grown woman Robin, I can handle this. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't...hurt; but that's no excuse to be shirk away from my duties. I promise I would help you throughout this campaign, and that's exactly what I intend to do. You are fighting to liberate my home, the least I can do is to ease your burden along the way."

"Are you sure about this?"

Say'ri nodded, "Aye."

"Well, if you insist; but if you ever feel overwhelmed, please don't hesitate to tell me."

"Understood."

"I guess I...I should go," Robin said pointing back at the camp, "you probably want to continue with your training."

"Of course. I will see you later, Robin."

Forcing himself to give her a small smile the tactician turned and headed back to the camp. Once he was out of sight, the swordmaster turned her attention back to the practice dummy; she gripped her sword tightly, only to find that her hand was shaking making it hard to properly hold on to it.

"Damn it..." Say'ri said softly, thrusting her sword onto the ground and leaning on it as she felt her eyes moisten up.

* * *

**Later that night**

Lucina sat in the mess tent alone. She wasn't on sentry duty for another hour or so, but she couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned in her cot for a long time, unable to get a wink of sleep before giving up entirely and just wandering around the camp. After what had happened with Laurent that afternoon she felt horrible, guilt eating her from the inside. She had considered talking to someone about it, anyone really. Her parents, her friends, it didn't matter; but she couldn't. She didn't know what to say to them, how to properly explain what she was feeling. She knew she was being ridiculous, that there was a good chance that her parents at least had gone through something similar at some point in their lives, but right now that wasn't enough. She wanted to talk to someone whom she was certain could understand what she was going through.

The tent flaps suddenly opened, revealing Robin walking in looking sullen and exhausted. The tactician let out a weary sigh, not noticing the princess within the tent.

"Robin?"

"Hmmm?" Robin looked up, "ah, Lucina. Didn't think anyone would be here at this hour. Why aren't you resting?"

"I couldn't sleep. I have a lot on my mind right now and it's making it impossible for me to relax. Besides, my rounds start in about an hour so it would be kinda pointless. What about you? If anyone should be resting right now it would be you."

"I don't think I going to go to sleep anytime soon. I thought a walk around the camp would help me, perhaps a glass of milk from the kitchen."

"Rough day?"

"You have no idea."

"Is that why you have that?" Lucina gestured at the bottle of wine Robin was holding, which had about ½ of its content within it.

"What this? No I just came across of group of soldiers drinking heavily near the training grounds. There were several empty bottles laying around, I think this might have been the last one. Anyway I told them to shut it down and go to bed, and I decided to take this to make sure they didn't get an worse, though given the state they were in I doubt it would have made a difference," Robin explained.

"So what are you going to do with it?"

Robin shrugged, "I don't know, probably just pour it away when I go get some milk."

"You're not going to drink it?" Lucina said making space for Robin to sit down.

"Believe me I am sorely tempted to do so," Robin muttered sitting down next to her, "after today I would like nothing more than to obliterate some brain cells and any subsequent memory attached to them; but last time I drank alone it didn't end well for me or the people around me, so I promised myself I wouldn't do that sort of thing anymore."

"...here," Lucina took the bottle from Robin, "I'll help you. There isn't much left, so between the two of us it should be fine right?"

"You don't drink..."

"No, but how hard could it be? It's only drinking," Lucina took a swig from the bottle and immediately cringed at the taste. She pulled it out coughing and gagging, "oh Naga that is revolting!"

Robin couldn't help but laugh at this, taking the bottle from Lucina, "not as easy as it seems eh? Drinking is not something that you learn how to enjoy the first time. You have to taste different drinks, experiment, learn how to notice subtle differences. Do that one someday you'll—HMMMM!" Robin cut himself off when he raised the wine, his eyes shooting open and almost causing him ho spit it back into the bottle, "dear lord that is vile!"

"Told you."

"Naga where were they storing this, next to an open furnace? What kind of wine is this anyway?" Robin examined the label of the bottle, "...it just says "Wine". Not even a date or type, just wine. Where did they even get this? Why would they even get this?"

"If I had to guess, probably because of the 5 pieces of copper," Lucina said looking at the price label under the bottle.

"It still feels like too much. I feel swindled and I didn't even buy this crap."

"Perhaps this is a sign that you and father should raise the soldier's salaries."

"If it ensures that no one ever buy this vile brew again I'll gladly pay them a king's ransom after every battle, successful or not."

Lucina laughed and took the bottle from Robin, "say what you will about it, but it does seem to work. I feel a little better after today's events."

"Care to talk about it?"

Lucina face fell again, "not really...it's kind of a tricky subject."

"Have another drink, maybe that will help."

Lucina nodded and took another swig, grimacing and shuddering once she was done, "ugh, it taste like someone distilled bad grapes with Owain's socks into a vat of vinegar and let them fester there for a year."

"I think you're being too generous."

"I still don't think I can talk to you about what happened earlier. It concerns a comrade and some feelings that I am unable to reciprocate," Lucina mumbled handing the bottle over.

"Fair enough," Robin took the bottle and swirled it's contents around a bit, "though after today I might have some knowledge in that category."

"Wait really?"

Robin gave her a half hearted smile, "like I said, it's been a long day," he raised the bottle to his lips and took another gulp, quickly pulling away and shaking his head before handing the bottle over to Lucina, "ugggggh, it taste like Gangrel is he were a drink."

Lucina shook her head, "close, but I don't think that does it justice."

"So, still don't want to talk about it?"

She sighed, "well..." She took another swig and gagged, "ugh, like if all of Severa's snark and anger was concentrated into liquid form."

"We're getting there, but I think we can do better."

"I had to turn someone down today," Lucina said softly, catching Robin off guard, "I know it seems trivial with everything that is going on, but it still feels horrible; actually that not the truth, I'm the one who feels horrible. I know that there's nothing I can do about the fact that I don't return his feelings. I even told him that as gently as possible, doing everything I could to soften the blow. So why do I feel like utter scum of the Earth?"

"To be perfectly honest, I have no idea," Robin sighed, "but if it makes you feel any better I know exactly how you feel. After all, I'm feeling the exact same way now."

"You also had to turn someone down?"

"I had to turn two people down...sorta. It basically breaks down to one woman having feelings for me because I remind her of her first, and last, love, and another one who has feelings for me because I was kind to her. In the end I had to distance myself from the first one and shatter any notions the second one had. So, if it's any consolation, I think I might lower than you in the "scum of the Earth" scale."

"That...does sound slightly worse than my situation. I guess today was just not a good day for either one of us."

"Look at the positive: things have to look eventually right? I mean, just how much lower can we go from here?"

"I don't think it's wise to temp fate like that Robin..."

Robin sighed, "yeah, yeah, I know," he looked at the contents of the bottle, "I think there's enough for one last drink. Will you do the honors or shall I?"

"By all means," Lucina gave him the almost empty bottle, "I think I've had more than enough for this lifetime."

"Bottoms up," Robin gulp down the last of the wine, shuddering as it made its way down his stomach, "I got it; it taste like all the sweat, blood, and tears of Frederick's fitness regiments hexed into a drink by Henry."

"I think we got a winner," Lucina chuckled, only to suddenly feel like her head was spinning, "oh boy..."

"Yep, I'm feeling it too," Robin shook his head and blinked several times, "man that stuff must be 90% grain alcohol or something. How you feeling?"

"Like I tried to ride mother's pegasus again without her consent," Lucina groaned trying to fix her blurry vision, "you?"

"Not that bad really, no worse than that time Gaius beat the snot out of me. Then again, I think it's safe to assume that my tolerance might by a bit higher than yours."

"I think so to. Thought, for what it's worth, I do feel a bit better; maybe not physically, but at least for a brief moment I didn't feel like a heartless harpy for leading on my friend and then just tearing out his heart."

"I think the alcohol might be affecting your judgment Lucina, because you are being way too hard on yourself. I sincerely doubt you did anything to lead him on, and I definitely wouldn't call you a heartless harpy."

"Oh? Then explained what happened today? Why would he develop feelings for me if I didn't lead him on?" She narrowed her eyes trying to focus on him.

Robin shrugged, "it just happens Lucina, or so I'm told. You're just being you, and apparently he just happens to like who you are; besides, you can't really blame him."

"Hmmm?"

Not realizing what he was saying Robin continued counting off his fingers, "you're brave, dedicated, strong willed, and posses a caring heart underneath your rough exterior. You never back down from a challenge, and you are determined to succeed in your mission and ensure a better future for everyone, wielding a legendary blade as you fight for those you care for with strength and grace, which a lot of people find an attractive quality. You remind me a lot Chrom, if Chrom was a bit more attractive."

"I getting the impression you have a thing for my father," Lucina smirked.

"Yeah but don't tell Sumia, we're keeping it a secret," Robin winked at her letting out a hiccup.

"Looks like your alcohol tolerance isn't as high as you thought Robin,"

"My point is. taking all of that into consideration, is it really surprising that anyone would fall for you? Seems to me like it was going to happen sooner or later, if not with him then with someone else."

"Oh? And what about you Mr. Tactician?" Lucina blushed poking Robin's nose playfully, " You know you can be quite dashing at times, with a sword by your side and magic in your hands, commanding an entire army while growing stronger every day. You're calm, dedicated, clever, and always putting the well being of others before your own. I'm surprised you only managed to woo three women in this camp."

"Trust me that's more than—wait, three? Where did you get three?"

"Oh sorry, must have slipped," Lucina burped, "I might be slightly under the influence of the wine right now. I meant two."

"Don't tell me that you're falling for me now; trust me, you can do so much better than a wreck like me," Robin chuckled.

"Now who's being too hard on themselves?" The princess asked punching him lightly on the arm before clutching her head , "ugh, I don't want to do rounds like this..."

"If you want I can take over."

"No Robin, that wouldn't be fair. You need to rest too. I can't burden you with my responsibilities because I acted irresponsibly."

"Trust me, it's no burden. I'm in better condition than you right now, and I'm not even tired. You, on the other hand, will probably go to sleep immediately after you lie down in your current condition. Plus, I'm just as much to blame for the condition you're in right now. You just go and lie down, I'll handle your shift."

"Well, if you insist..."

"I do."

"Then I guess I have no choice then do I?" Lucina smiled before cringing in pain, "oh gods, tomorrow morning is going to be hell, I can already feel it."

"I got a cure if you're interested," Robin said cheekily.

"Really? Tell me please!"

"All right then," Robin leaned closer and began whispering the feroxi cure to Lucina, causing her face to turn a deeper red.

"What?! I can't do that, it's disgusting!"

"Oh it's not that bad," Robin teased, "just grab something long enough and put it inside—"

"Stop it!" Lucina yelled, trying to get up and away from the tactician. Unfortunately due to her state she misstepped and fell forward onto the unsuspecting man, causing the both of them to fall onto the ground. Robin groaned as he tried to get up, only to find himself pinned down by Lucina's weight as the princess was laying on top of his chest.

_Why does this always happen to me?_

"Lucina? You all right?...say something if you're still alive."

"Mmmm, you know Nowi was right? Your coat really is like a soft bed," Lucina murmured snuggling against him.

"Lucina? Come on, you need to get bed," Robin said shaking her softly.

The princess looked up at him, her eyes half open and her face slightly flustered. She gave him a dopey smile, "carry me."

Robin sighed and shook his head, "I am never letting you drink again. Come on, up, up, up," he gently moved her off of him and then helped her to her feet. He took her arm and helped her make her way out of the mess tent and back to her quarters.

"I told you to carry me," Lucina mumbled in an annoyed tone.

"Yes you did, but I'm not going to do that anytime soon. Unless you've forgotten, I've also been drinking and I'm in no mood to be carrying you around. If I can walk, then so can you," Robin responded calmly.

"Jerk. I'm not going to make it any easier for you."

"What are you—hey!" Robin yelped as the princess suddenly jumped him, forcing him to catch her in his arms.

"See? Was that so hard?" Lucina sniggered.

"It's only because you're Chrom daughter that I'm not dropping you," Robin scowled, "do you always turn into a child when you get drunk?"

"I don't know, I've never been before. You don't like it? Or..." Lucina looked at Robin, her lower lip quivering, "you don't like me?"

"W-what?" Robin asked his face turning red.

"I thought we were friends...I thought we had gotten past everything that happened between us," she lowered her gaze and sniffed softly, "but you're still angry with me..."

"N-no! I'm not angry with you; and I never said I didn't want to be your friend. I just didn't think you cared about that. I...I do like you, just don't cr—" he stopped midsentence when he noticed that Lucina was shaking but wasn't crying, "...you're laughing aren't you?"

"Sorry, sorry," Lucina said looking up and confirming that she was indeed laughing, "but I never noticed how cute you look when you get flustered," she pinched his cheek playfully.

"That's it, you're definitely never drinking again while I'm around. Drunk Lucina is a pain in my arse; I would much rather have sober Lucina. If I wasn't buzzed myself, and I wasn't terrified of the fact that Sumia would most likely murder me if she saw you like this, I'd take you to Chrom's tent and let him deal with you."

"You're no fun," Lucina pouted leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Oh you just wait princess," Robin smiled devilishly as he made his way to her tent, "I'll be having the last laugh tomorrow when you can't remember any of this and ask me to fill in the blank for you. We'll see who's having fun then."

_Hopefully I'll be able to remember something too._

"Oh really? Then make sure you remember this," before Robin could ask her what she meant, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight squeeze, "thank you Robin...I do feel a bit better."

Robin gave her an amused smile, "think nothing of it. After all, I'm always here if you need anything."

"Now take me to my tent so that I can try that feroxi cure you were on about."

* * *

**Later that night**

The camp was eerily quiet. The sentries on duty circled the camp as usual, finding nothing out of the ordinary. However, had they been paying closer attention to the perimeter within the camp grounds, perhaps they would have noticed something; the air suddenly becoming cold and almost rigid, the leaves and grass remaining perfectly still, and the sounds of all living things—big or small—suddenly going quiet. It was as if the center of the camp had become a dead zone, devoid of all life.

A lone figure made its way through the camp. Its body was completely concealed by a heavy purple robe, going as far as concealing its face behind a shroud of darkness under its cowl. It walked slowly though the camp, its footsteps making no sound, almost as if they weren't even making contact with the ground, looking for its target. Eventually it found it: the tent that it had been looking for, or rather, the person sleeping within the tent. Without making a sound it slipped through the tents entrance and walked up to the bed. On it a white haired tactician was sleeping peacefully, not even stirring from the new presence in his quarters. The figure removed the covers from him and looked down at his left hand, where the curious birthmark was glowing faintly. It then moved the sleeve covering its own left hand, revealing an identical birthmark that was glowing crimson red brightly.

**"The blood flows, but the heart grows weaker. Perhaps it is time for a little...intervention."**

The figure tapped its finger on Robin's forehead, its mark glowing brighter and brighter as two red orbs appeared under its cowl. A small spark transferred from its finger and into Robin, causing the tactician to frown in its sleep but not wake up. The figure removed its hand and stepped back, fading into the shadows.

**"I shall come back when you are stronger, when you remember what you are and your place in this world. Farewell for now...my lesser half."**

The figure sneak into the shadows and was gone, leaving the tactician by himself; his face began to grimace and strain, his body twitching and tightening up.

"No...no..."

….

Robin looked around, the red mist obscuring his vision and making it harder to breathe. He felt a chill creep up his spine, finding the current situation he was in all too familiar. It was the same as the time in the Room of Cleansing back in the Mila Tree, after Say'ri had incorporated that substance that induced hallucinations. The difference being that this time Robin was fully clothed and had a sword strapped to his side.

_What is going on? _

He heard footsteps approaching behind him; he turned around and saw a figure obscured by the mist. While he couldn't make any clear distinctions, he recognized it almost immediately.

"You again."

The figure didn't respond.

"You're the same person that helped me last time; you're the one who stopped that boar from attacking me."

Silence.

"Who are you? What are you?"

**"I am...weak..."**

"That is not an answer," Robin said annoyed.

**"That is...all...I can...say..."**

"Why?"

**"He's...strong...too strong...stronger than...me...I couldn't...I can't..."**

"Who? Who are you talking about? Walhart? Or is it another threat? Tell me so that I can help you; let me help you!"

**"You can't...save me...too late...for me...but you can...save them..."**

Suddenly the figure spun its head back, as if it had heard something that spooked him.

**"He knows...forgive me...I must go..."**

**"**No wait!" Robin ran towards the figure as it began to fade away.

**"Save them...please...save everyone..."**

"STOP!" Robin jumped at the figure, but it was too late; it vanished into the mist, as if it was never there, causing him to fall into his hands and knees. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist in frustration, "tell me...please...what am I suppose to do."

_**You are the key...**_

Robin looked up but saw nothing but red haze all around him. Suddenly, he felt the ground shake under him and the haze began to spin around him like a powerful typhoon. He felt his eyes burning, barely able to keep the open as he tried covering chaos surrounded him, creating a vortex and trapping him within it.

And then it died down. As soon as it had begun it had ended, allowing Robin to focus on his surroundings. The red mist was still there, but it was dispersing and becoming less thick; as such Robin noticed he was in a location that he had never seen before. It looked like a large room within a temple, the walls adorned with granite and with strange markings carved within them. The floor tiles were large mosaics of what could only be described as horrible monsters, and the ceiling was adorned with skulls and other assorted bones. However what stood out the most was the large stone slab in the center of the rooms. It was several times bigger than Robin, and with a large hole carved in the center.; and within that hole there were gallons and gallons of blood. Thick, dark red, and bubbling as it someone had lit a fire under it. Revolted, Robin took a step back, intending to leave this horrible place, when something caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

Behind him a group of heinous monstrocities began to appear and circle around him. They resembled warped and mangled animals, all of them snarling and hissing at him while glaring him down with their bright red eyes. They bared their rotting teeth and decrepit claws, eager to lunge at him and tear him to shreds.

Realizing that running was not an option, Robin slowly reached for the sword strapped to his side. Immediately one of the monsters, which resembled a wolf with half of its face torn off and sharpened bones sticking from it's back, lunged at him. Wasting no more time Robin grabbed the hilt of the sword and slashed the creature, looping of its head with a clean swipe. Once its body hit the floor the other creatures attacked and Robin proceeded to defend himself as best as he could, not given a minute to catch his breathe. He hacked, slashed, and stabbed his way through the oncoming monsters, the adrenaline pushing him though. With every creature cut down he could feel his anger grow and grow, to the point where he was just attacking wildly with little regard for his well being.

One of the creatures—that resembled a large bear with its midsection torn off—lunged at him and clamped down on his arm. Yelling out in pain he brought down his sword repeatedly onto the creature's head, stabbing it merciless as warm black blood splattered all over him. The bear finally dropped dead, only for a massive raven with several pairs of wings and claws to attack his face. Swearing loudly he grabbed the creature by its neck and slammed it on to the ground before bringing his boot down on its head with a sickening crunch. He turned around just as a mountain lion with two heads came at his throat. He raised his weapon just in time to the creature to catch it in its jowls, trying desperately to reach at him. Eventually the blade snapped in half and Robin drove his half up through the roof of one the creature's mouth; pulling back he then stabbed the other head between the eyes, making it go limp.

Robin stood up panting, covered in sweat and dark blood; around him laid the bodies of all the monstrosities that had attacked him, all of them dead by his hand. The adrenaline and rage still lingered, even after tossing the now broken sword on the ground.

"ANYONE ELSE?!" He yelled to no one in particular.

Almost on cue he heard a grown behind him; a growl that was all too familiar. He turned to see the same wild boar from before, its tusks pointed at him and its eyes glaring right into his very soul. It stomped its hoof on the ground, as if waiting to see what the tactician would do.

Robin took a step forward, moving one hand behind his back and beckoning the boar with the other one, "here piggy, piggy, piggy."

The creature let out an angry roar and charged straight at him.

_That's it. Come on. This time I'm going to make sure you never come back, _Robin thought to himself, charging a magical blast behind his back.

The boar kept running, almost upon the tactician. Before it could lunge at him however, Robin brought out his hand and blasted the monster with magic, causing it to squeal in pain and trip forward. The tactician walked towards the incapacitated beast, grabbing it by the scruff of its neck. The creature was panting as hard as he was, staring at him with a look that seemed to be pleading for mercy. Robin, however, would have none of that.

"Don't ever come here again," he said coldly, charging an electrical blast in his hand. He then pulled the beast up and drove his attack into its chest, feeling it penetrate through it's hide and hitting it square in the heart. The boar shrieked and thrashed in pain, but Robin did not let go, intending to make sure it did not escape again. Soon the creature stopped thrashing and he could feel its body start to go rigid.

_It's over...it's over now,_ Robin sighed relieved.

"W-why..."

Robin's blood froze _that voice...no, it can't be!_

He pulled back expecting—if not hoping—to see nothing more than the body of the dead boar in front of him. But he was no longer holding a massive boar before him. He was holding a person, with blue hair, royal attire, and an all too familiar brand etched on his shoulder. A person that had pain and betrayal written all over his face.

"Chrom?" Robin whispered in shock.

"R-Robin...why?" The lord choked out, stepping away while clutching his heavily bleeding wound.

"No...no, this isn't real! This is an illusion! You were a monster, just like th—" he stopped in horror when he looked around him. The bodies of the monsters he had slain had disappeared, and in their place laid the bodies of the Shepherds. Sumia, Lissa, Donnel, Frederick, Cordelia, Kellam, Miriel, Virion, Cherche, and the other, they were all there; all of them dead, all of them with the same look of shock and betrayal of their faces.

Robin looked down at his hands, which were trembling furiously. The blood on them, which had been black just a minute ago, was now an all too familiar red; and it was still warm and dripping off of him. He turned back to face his friend, who had fallen down to one knee and was struggling to breathe.

"Chrom...I didn't..."

"This is not your — your fault... Promise me you'll escape from this place. Promise...me," Chrom coughed weakly. With those final words he fell to the ground and didn't move anymore.

_No...no!_

_**This is who you really are...**_

_No...I didn't know it was him!_

_**Yes you did. Deep down, this is how you see them: creatures who aren't smart enough to anything else but fight and kill. You do all the work, you do everything in your power to make sure they don't die. But sometimes they just won't listen, and do whatever they think they should do; and the moment things go wrong for them, they will all turn on you.**_

"Stop...that's not true..." Robin said weakly.

_**They are holding you back. Without them you are capable of great things.**_

"Stop..." Robin clutched his head.

_**Accept your role, take up the mantle that is rightfully yours. Burn this world to the ground, and raise a new one from its ashes. **_

_**"**_**NOOOOO!" **Robin roared, his hand burning and his vision going red.

* * *

"Hah!" Robin woke up, eyes looking around wildly and panting heavily. He sat up his cot, looking around to make sure where he was.

_A dream...it was just a dream, _he let out a sigh of relief, but he was still shaking and his heart was racing. He put his head between his legs and began breathing slowly, trying to calm down.

_Get a hold of yourself...it wasn't real. You didn't kill Chrom or anyone else. They're alive. Just...breathe. Everything is fine._

_You're not a monster..._

"Robin?"

The tactician looked up and saw a hand draped in yellow poking inside his tent, "is it okay to come in?"

"Y-yes Lissa. It's...fine," Robin manage to say, sitting up straight so the princess wouldn't see him like that.

Lissa walked in tentatively, her brow furrowing with concern once she saw him "are you okay? You look pale and you're covered in sweat."

"Just...rough night. I'll be better once I get something to eat."

"Hmmm," the cleric walked up to him and placed her hand on his forehead, "well you don't have a fever. Maybe it's nothing; but at least let me make you my special jasmine and rosemary blend of tea. It will make you feel much better."

Robin smiled at her, "how can I say no to you? Also I get the distinct impression that you'd just order Frederick to cram it down my throat if I say no."

"Oh you know me so well," Lissa laughed pinching his cheek playfully.

"Never change Lissa."

"You know I won't," she winked at him, "just...be careful out there today Robin. Don't push yourself too much, and don't do anything reckless," she said, her tone changing drastically.

"I won't. I promise," Robin said firmly.

Lissa nodded at him and left his tent, probably to prepare the tea she had mentioned. Robin got up from his cot, washing his face before grabbing a clean shirt and pants. He then picked his Levin sword and strapped it to his side, followed by two tomes that he hoisted to the straps on his chest. Finally, he grabbed his tactician cloak and put it on, feeling it wrap him completely.

He was as ready as he was ever going to be.

"Fort Siegner, here we come," he muttered leaving his tent.

* * *

**Author's note: well that was fast. You're probably wondering why, and I'll get to it in a moment. (Warning, long author's note ahead)**

**New chapter! We're back, and with another drama filled, heavy handed dose of realism for you folks (shocker). Yes we finally deal with all the love triangles—or is it a pentagon at this point?-concerning Lucina, Laurent, Robin, Tiki, and Say'ri. And how did I deal with it? By crushing their hopes and dreams like the heartless monster that I am. What fun. But hey, when life brings you down you just need to sit back and have a drink with someone with whom you can talk about it. Just be careful with what your drinking, or else you might say more than wish without realizing it. Like growing feelings towards someone else. Ooops. You know what they say: **_**In vino veritas. **_

**In all seriousness though, I wanted to write this chapter for a while. As painful as it may be, rejection is just something that comes with romance. We can't all get what we want in life; believe me, I have my fair share of experience in this matter. I tried to make each conversation different from each other, just so it wouldn't be too repetitive. Did it work?**

**Also, just to be clear, yes in this universe Cordelia did tell Chrom about her feelings towards him and he didn't return them. Why did I do that? Two reasons. 1) It fixes my main problem with Cordelia's character, that she never even tells Chrom her feelings towards him EVEN THOUGH THERE IS NO REASON FOR HER NOT TO! If Sumia and Olivia could do it, you have no excuse! (Sorry, sorry, getting off topic here) 2)I wanted to set up a situation where Chrom gave Robin some advice rather than the other way around, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. **

**Moving on, the reason why this chapter came out faster than usual. Aside from the fact that it's just a dialogue centered chapter that I planned out months ago, I actually used more of my free time to write this and get it sooner. Why? **

**Because next chapter is going to be delayed.**

**Now before you make any assumptions let me make this very clear: this has NOTHING to do with Fire Emblem Fates. I got that game two weeks ago and it hasn't affected my writing schedule yet (well get to the game in a second).**

**Anyway the reason why the next chapter is delayed is (also) for two reasons. 1) As implied in the ending of this chapter it's going to be about Fort Sieger; I already planned out everything that's going to happen in that chapter and, to put it shortly, it's going to be a looong one with a lot of battle sequences. So yeah, when that chapter comes out you might want to hold off reading it while waiting in the DMV or something like that. 2) There are a few other fics I want to write and publish. Remember that time I wrote the one shot about Robin Cordelia? Well it happened again. And again. And again. It happened several times actually. I managed to push them away because I didn't want to slow down the production of this fic, but I can't push them anymore. There are just too many story lines bouncing around my head making me hard to concentrate on anything else, and I need to get them out so I can focus on other things. **

**Now you're probably thinking "come on, how bad can it be?" Six. Six different fanfics, three one shots and three multi chapter ones, that I have all planned out in my head; and that's not counting this fanfic, which isn't even at the halfway point yet. On top of that, those are only for Fire Emblem Awakening. I have three for Fire Emblem Fates, one for Fire Emblem Blazing Sword, two for Shin Megami Tensei IV, and SEVERAL other video game, comic, and manga franchises that I'm not mentioning. Am I going to write all of them? God no, I'd never finish. But at least I can take some of them out and lessen the strain on my mind. So for the next month or two there's going to be a one shot publication and then the first chapter of one of the multi chapter fics (which I promise won't be nearly as long as this one)**

**I know that's a lot crummy information to take in, so I thought I'd end this on a positive note: Fates! I'm still playing it so I won't spoil it, and I would ask that you be respectful enough to do the same. Instead, I'll just answer a few questions that people have been asking me.**

**1) Which side did you pick? **

**-All of them, I got the special edition. Feel free to suck it scalpers.**

**2) What do you think so far?**

**-It's everything I expected and more. I like the characters, the story, and the new classes and mechanics. Also, maybe I'm wrong but it feels a bit more challenging than Awakening (if you play without Phoenix mode of course). I used to play very defensive strategies but so far the game has forced my to leave my comfort zone and try and be a bit more aggressive in order to win. If I had to give it an unbiased review, I'd give it a solid 8.5/10 (though as a fire emblem fan I give it a 9) My main problem is that it feels like the character customization was lacking. It's either the same as Awakening or a little less. Still waiting for the darker skin options Nintendo. You did it once with Pokemon, why can't you do it here?**

**3)Would you recommend it to others?**

**-Yes, but not immediately. If someone who hasn't played Fire Emblem asked me about it, I would recommend that they play Awakening first and then see if they are interested in continuing with Fates (especially since they would have to buy all three versions separately). If they are already familiar with Fire Emblem I'd tell them to try birthright first and then see if they wanted to expand the story with Conquest and Revelations. **

**4) Who is your "waifu"**( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**?**

**-Okay first of all, please never use that word again. Anyway, truth is I don't know yet. I'm just supporting everyone with everyone else and then deciding based on which supports I like. So far in Hoshido's side the ones that I like (not counting children because I haven't had them yet) are:**

**Hinoka: she's like a combination of Sully and Sumia, how can I resist? Also, her supports with Kamui are just adorable.**

**Saizo: a serious, red headed Kakashi from Naruto? Yes please. In fact, give me two.**

**Rinkah: I got a thing for fitness, especially abs. Add a fiery personality and I'm yours**

**Kaden: oh I'll do more than just rub your belly you little minx**

**Azura: I'm saving her for Revelations because there's clearly something "plot related" with her.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Well, here we are: Fort Siegner."

"I think "fort" might not be the right word we're looking for here Robin," Chrom pointed out.

The Ylissean army stood before the massive structure, which was surrounded by high walls several meters tall and a large moat. It looked ancient, at least several centuries old, the stones holding it up covered in vines and moss; yet it still looked sturdy and impenetrable, able to withstand even the full force of a typhoon without budging.

"Since when are forts the size of a castle?" Lissa asked, "that thing is amazing!"

"You know, we've seen so many bizarre things over the past few weeks since we've arrived at Valm, including a valley in the clouds, a giant holy tree, and a temple on top of said tree. So, when you really think about it, is a fort that is slightly larger than average really that big of deal?" Robin asked.

"I'll be honest, I'm starting to lose my sense of wonder here," Chrom agreed, "my expectations just kept getting higher and higher to the point where it's going to take a lot more than this to impress me now."

"Well sorry for not being as jaded as the two of you," Lissa rolled her eyes.

"You're still young, you'll eventually grow into it," Chrom winked.

Robin chuckled, "oh gods...I'm a so nervous right now."

"You too?"

"Yep."

"Oh thank Naga for a second I thought I was the only one," Chrom sighed relieved, "I just hope Lucina didn't hear us say that."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that..." Robin muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Fie Lord Chrom, the army is ready," they heard Say'ri call out as she walked up to them with Tiki and the Khans in tow. She caught Robin's eye and gave him a short nod, to which the tactician followed suit—though he still felt a twang of guilt inside of him.

"That's right! The men are more than ready to take this fort and be one step closer to defeating Walhart. I must admit, I'm a bit excited myself. If our reports are true, then there's another general waiting for us in there. Be a nice change of pace to finally have a proper challenge," Basilio grinned patting the hilt of his ax.

_Wish I could share your confidence and enthusiasm, _Robin thought to himself.

"Oaf this is not a coliseum match, it's a war; and need I remind you that you are not to run in blindly and do as you please?" Flavia warned.

"Flavia has a point," Robin cut in before Basilio could respond, "according to the scout's reports there is indeed a general within those walls; the Valkyrie Pheros. However, her specialty is in magic and barriers, and apparently she is the second most powerful spell caster in the continent; in short, you'd be burnt alive before you even came close to her."

"I'd like to see her try," Basilio snorted.

"In any case, we already have a plan to deal with her: a team of our own spell casters lead by Miriel, one of our best, will confront her with archers serving as their backup. We can't really gauge how well our own casters can stand up to her simply by knowing that she is "second best" in the continent, so we're going to have to go in with quantity and quality. Hopefully it will be enough to drop her guard and cause her to slip up at some point. Once we have taken her out, we secure the fort and everything within it for ourselves. We stay the night to recover our strength, and we head east first thing the next morning to the next fort."

"Now, you all remember your roles right? Say'ri and Lady Tiki, you two will take the east side with half our army, and Flavia and Basilio will take the West with the other half; meanwhile Chrom and I will take the south entrance with the Shepherds and make our way to General Pheros. With any luck the majority of their forces will focus on the seemingly larger attacks going on the outside and allow us to do our jobs quickly and efficiently. Any questions?"

"I have one: are we going to discuss at all the blatantly obvious issue that is staring at us right now?" Flavia asked.

"...indeed," Robin sighed looking around.

There were no enemy soldiers surrounding the fort, or anywhere near it for that matter. They had marched in roughly an hour ago with no resistance and had managed to surround the fort without a hitch in less than 20 minutes.

"We have yet to meet any resistance from the Valmese army. No troops protecting the outside, no sentries stationed over the wall. It would seem that this fort has been abandoned, but given its strategic importance that is simply out of the question. So that leaves us with one possibility: they are waiting for us. Within those massive walls there is an army ready to ambush ours, and since they know the fort inside out they have the advantage. If we go in blindly, we might as well be heading straight to our deaths."

"Well what choice do we have?" Chrom asked, "we can't just sit out here and wait for them to come out. For all we know they have enough supplies in there to last a lifetime, and every minute we wait out here is giving Pheros—and Walhart—more time to prepare."

"Worry not, I have a plan."

"You do?"

"Yes; and all I need is five minutes. Right Lady Tiki?"

The manakete nodded. "indeed."

"Good. I suggest that you each go and stand by your troops. Once the plan in is motion, we immediately charge in," Robin took a deep breath, "all right everyone, this is it. What happens today will impact the rest of the campaign. Please, all of you...be careful out there."

"Don't worry Robin," Chrom clasped his friend shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "I think I speak for all of us when I say that if there's any chance of us getting out of this alive, it's all thanks to you."

"Yes."

"But of course boy, bwahaha!"

"Aye."

"Indeed."

Robin smiled at them, "thank you all. Now get to your stations, It's almost time."

With those words the council broke up, each of them headed towards the part of the army they would be leading into battle. Chrom and Robin went up to where the Shepherds were stationed, facing the main entrance of the fortress. Robin spotted Lucina sitting on the grass and sharpening Falchion, her brow furrowed down.

"Chrom you go check on Sumia's squadron. There's something I have to check first."

"Understood."

Once he was gone Robin walked up to Lucina, who had finished sharpening and was now polishing her blade. When she realized Robin was heading her way she stood up and sheathed Falchion by her side, "good morning Robin."

"Morning," Robin nodded, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

Robin cleared his throat nervously, "well it's just...how are you holding up? You know, because of...last night."

"Like I said, I am fine. I know I was in a...compromising condition not fit for someone of my station, but that is no longer the case. I am well rested and ready for today's battle; but I appreciate the concern."

"So no aftermath consequences?" Robin asked curiously.

"None. I suppose I am just stronger than I appear when it comes to alcohol."

"...you tried the Feroxi cure didn't you?"

"That is neither here nor there," Lucina said quickly, her cheeks turning a light shade of red, "all you need to concern yourself is that I am fine."

"Fair enough."

"...actually Robin there is one more thing I want to ask."

"Hmmm?"

Lucina looked down embarrassed, her face turning a much deeper shade of red, "what...what happened last night? I only remember the part of us sharing that bottle of wine, but even then it's all very hazy and hard to recollect."

"Well...the thing is," Robin laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, "I don't remember much either."

"What?"

"I remember parts of last night, like us talking and then helping you get to your tent, but that's about it. I can't remember anything else, much less anything in detail."

"Oh gods," Lucina hid her face in hand in shame.

"I'm sure we didn't do anything embarrassing. After all, we would have remembered that, right? Right?" Robin asked nervously.

"Right, of course," Lucina nodded, "so we should no longer worry about it and move on."

"Great idea, let's do that. Oh, and maybe keep it between ourselves?"

"Naturally. No need to inconvenience anyone else because of it."

"Right, especially your parents."

"Definitely, they have more than enough to worry about. Real issues, not something as trivial as this."

"Right."

"Right."

They stood silently, unsure of what to say next as the awkwardness grew.

"...for what it's worth, I do remember having an enjoyable time. To some extent" Lucina said softly.

"I certainly had worse nights..." Robin gave her a small smile.

"Perhaps it wasn't such a bad experience after all," she smiled back.

"Perhaps."

"...but let's not do it again."

"Good call."

"Robin? Nowi and Nah say they're ready!" They heard Chrom call out from the front of the lines.

"Shall we?" Robin gestured.

"After you."

They reached the front of the line where Chrom, Nowi, and Nah were waiting. The two manaketes were stretching while Chrom gaze never left the fort before them. Once he saw Lucina and Robin approaching he gave the tactician a nod, "so, are we ready now?"

"You're asking the wrong person," Robin pointed at the two manaketes.

"Yep, we manage to bring out to maximum potential to our dragon stones!" Nowi chirped pulling out her stone and showing it to Robin. He saw that it was indeed glowing a bright purple, with enchanting swirls of what seemed to be golden smoke drifting inside of it.

"And you two are sure it's safe for you to use them like this?"

"Worry not Robin, we know what we are doing. Yes bringing the stones to their maximum potential does carry its risks, but only if one doesn't already use them in a regular basis. As manaketes learn to use their stones, their bodies grow and adapt to its magical qualities and are thus able to handle more and more power from the stones. In short, our maximum threshold of power should be high enough to be able to use them for a few minutes," Nah explained.

"Nah are you sure about this?" Lucina cut in, concern covering her voice, "I know you are more than capable in a fight, but you don't have the millennia of experience that your mother or Lady Tiki have; plus, you're only half manakete. Are you sure you can handle this?"

Nah bit her lip, "it's a bit...risky, I won't deny it. It will be the first time I try it myself, so I'm not entirely sure how long I'll be able to use it; and all of my researched was on full blooded manaketes, nit manakete half lings. But I used my dragonstone in the future several times a day, more often than an average manakete, so I think my body should be strong enough."

"Nah you don't have to do this. Tiki and I are more than capable of carrying this plan out ourselves. You just stay back with your dad and focus on being safe," Nowi pleaded.

Her daughter shook her head, "no mother. I have to do this. For better or for worse I carry this power within me, and I have a responsibility to use it accordingly. I came back to save everyone, and now the time has come for me to make good on that promise. Plus...I don't want you to go alone. Please."

"...you are just as stubborn as your dad aren't you?"

Nah smiled at her, "of course."

Nowi suddenly pulled her daughter into a tight hug, "just promise you'll be safe. Please Nah."

"...I promise," Nah squeezed her mother tightly.

"You will both be safe," Robin interjected, "you are only to attack the fort structure until the enemy responds accordingly. Once they do, you are to pull back and return here. Understood?"

"Right!"

"Excellent; when you're ready."

The two manaketes broke off their hug and grabbed their stoned tightly, causing them to begin to glow. Their bodies began to grow and shift, sprouting scales, claws, and wings at an impressive rate. Soon the two young girls were gone and replaced with two dragons the size of barnyards, snorting smoke out of their nostrils and shifting impatiently. Suddenly they heard a thunderous roar from across the battlefield, followed by a third dragon—much larger than the two of them—flying towards the fort.

"That's our signal!" Nowi roared taking flight with Nah following her close. Soon all three of them were circling the concave, making such a loud ruckus that it could be heard from miles away.

"Well?" Chrom asked his second in command.

"Nothing yet," Robin muttered.

"Maybe the fort is abandoned?" Lucina asked hopefully.

"One can always hope; but I wouldn't count on it. Time for part two," he pointed his hand to the sky and launched a fireball, signaling the three dragons to move on with the plan. Nowi was the first to see the signal, and with a thunderous roar began spewing fireballs at the structure. Tiki and Nah soon followed suit, raining down fire and brimstone into the fort. However, despite the attack, the fortress would not fall; the flames licked the walls clean of all foliage, but the foundation itself would not budge.

"Damn, it's just what I suspected," Robin swore.

"What?" Lucina asked him.

"Any normal building would have caught fire and began crumbling by now. That fact that it's still standing means it's been fortified with magic; and since it's able to withstand the combined attack of three manakete's, we're dealing with very powerful magic here."

"So do we call them off?"

The tactician shook his head, "not yet. There's still one more thing we have to make sure."

The dragons continued attacking the fortress, now resorting to ramming it with their bodies. This was proving to bit slightly more effective, as the structure did begin to shake and even break in some parts. Nah landed on the roof of the fort and began clawing at it, tearing the tiles and bricks. Right as she managed to break through, a blast of magic shot from inside barely missing her head.

"Nah get out of there now!" Lucina yelled.

The manakete wasted no time and jumped back, spreading her wings and pushing back to get traction. By then several other magical attacks were shooting from within the building, all aiming at her head and fortunately missing. However, just as she managed to get herself in the air, a large ball of bright red and purple flames shot from the fort and struck her square in the chest. She roared out in pain as her wings spasmed and went limp, causing her to plummet towards the ground.

"NAH!"

"Lissa now!" Robin ordered.

The cleric pointed her staff at the falling dragon and began chanting; soon a white light began surrounding Nah, getting brighter and brighter until it engulfed her completely. Once Lissa finished her chant the light, and the manakete within it, was gone.

"Nah?! Where did—"

"Everyone step back, now!" Robin ordered amidst the confusion. Soon a large ball of light appeared before them. Everyone shielded their eyes as the light grew brighter, eventually dying down and revealing a wounded dragon lying before them while breathing heavily.

"Healers, now!" Robin gestured, causing Libra and Brady to run forward.

"Nah!" They heard Nowi roar above them. She quickly descended and reverted back to here human form before running towards her daughter, "Is she..."

"She's going to be fine," Libra assured her soothingly while Brady continued to work his staff on the wound, "fortunately you dragon kin have very resistant skin. With some rest and some healing magic she'll be as good as new."

"Thank Naga," Nowi sobbed softly cradling her daughter's enormous head.

"You two stay with Nah until her wounds closed. Once she can revert back to her human form carry her with you inside to meet the rest of us; we can't risk having you out here if reinforcements arrive. Nowi, you can stay behind as well; your main duty now is to look after Nah. We'll handle the rest," Robin said.

The manakete looked up at him, "thank you."

"Shepherds, assemble! We are storming into that fort effective immediately; and we are taking it from the Conqueror's grasp by the end of the day!" Chrom raised his sword to the sound of the Shepherds cheering. Once Robin was back by his side he lowered his voice so only he could hear him, "did you get the information you wanted?"

The tactician nodded, "Indeed. I think it's safe to assume that the bulk of their forces—at least the ones who can use magic—were hiding in that building Nah was attacking. With any luck their resolve has waived with our attack, and they'll be breaking formation to meet us head on. The element of surprise is no longer theirs."

"Still, for them to be able to take down a transformed manakete..."

"Well not all of them, only one of them."

"Guess the reports were true about General Pheros."

"Only one way to find out," Robin pulled out a tome from within his cloak.

"Shepherds, charge!"

* * *

Inside the fort the Valm forces were in chaos and disarray.

"Did you see that?! A dragon, no, THREE DRAGONS ON THEIR SIDE!"

"What are we even doing here? We can't stand up to that!"

"These people took down Farber and Cervantes, who knows what we're really dealing with here?!"

"Maybe if we surrender now we can still make it out alive—GAAAH!"

The soldier was suddenly cut off when pillar of magical flame burst from beneath him, burning him alive as he screamed in pain. The others could do nothing else but watch in horror as their comrade slowly burned until his body gave out and finally collapsed. The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps approaching, causing everyone to turn to where it was coming from. They saw a tall woman clad in red robes and armor, carrying herself with unwavering confidence as she closed the magical tome in her hand. She had a scar on her left eye, partially covered by her flowing, blonde hair, and her face was a hard as steel, scanning the room around her.

"Now then, does anyone else wish to leave?" She asked calmly.

Nobody answered, most of them too scared to even move.

The woman materialized a golden staff from midair and grabbed it, slamming the tip on the ground, "you are all part of the greatest military force the world has ever saw, so start acting like it! The Conqueror himself has graciously allowed you to fight for his cause, and yet you all cower in fear at the slightest hint of adversity? PATHETIC! If it weren't for the fact that I have to save my magic to hold this fort together, I would destroy you all where you stand. The Ylissean force is charging at our door? Then it's time for us to meet them head on! We now know what their ace and the hole was, and look at what happened to it. One magical attack and the big scary dragon went down like a wounded pigeon. We have the superior force, and we outnumber them 2:1. Their luck in this campaign has made them overconfident, and this is where we show them just how insignificant they truly are when compared to the might of Valm. Now pick up your weapons and fight for the glory of Walhart!"

"Yes Commander Pheros!" The troops cheered, their fear being replaced with sudden bravery as they marched out to meet the Ylissean League

_Still, this is quite troubling, _Pheros thought to herself, _the enemy still has, at the very least, two dragons at their disposal; and that is without taking into consideration the fact that they managed to take down Ignatius, Farber, and Cervantes. Holding this fort together is already draining my magic, and fighting off the Ylissean League might be pushing it, especially since these "soldiers" seem like they could turn tail and run at the smallest sign of adversity. Perhaps some assistance wouldn't be so bad._

"Oh Pheros, what a lovely and rousing speech that was!" She heard someone giggle behind her.

_...damnation. Why did it have to be him? _She cringed mentally, turning around to face Excellus, "what do you want Excellus?"

"Now, now Pheros, no need to be so cold. I am simply here to help you out of the kindness of my heart," Excellus smiled.

Pheros narrowed her eyes at the sage, "What is this meddling about Excellus?! What is your end goal here?"

Excellus grabbed his chest and gave her a wounded expression, "Meddling? Why, General Pheros, one might almost mistake you for ungrateful. This "meddling" is going to save your post, and quite possibly your life."

"We've no need of your parlor tricks here, schemer! I can handle this myself."

"Why yes, of course you can, General! I can see you're doing SO well already," Excellus sneered at her, "You're obviously just...waiting to crush the Ylisseans? Toying with them, like a cat! What's next? Are going to roll out the red carpet and serve them tea and crumpets while they march right in?"

Pheros gritted her teeth but didn't answer him.

"Ooops, did I touch a nerve? As much as I enjoy inappropriate touching, that is not why I'm here. No, I'm here with some...reinforcements, so to speak."

"Reinforcements?"

"Yes they should be scurrying around the lower levels of the fort like the roaches that they are; but don't worry, I had them clad in Valmese colors so that you and your men do not kill them by mistake."

"And why would you assume that?"

"Let's just say that they were a bit...hesitant to join the Conqueror's cause. Fortunately I manage to show them the errors in their ways and convinced them to join us in our most righteous campaign"

"Because you threatened them? Tortured them? ...Or perhaps their families? Their villages?"

Excellus cleared his throat in annoyance, "I would not wish to burden you with such mundane details, good General. You have more important matters to think after, and to deal with...quickly. But rest assured they are QUITE motivated. Feel free to thank me some other time!"

With a final laugh Excellus snapped his fingers and was engulfed by a plume of purple smoke, vanishing before Pheros. The valkyrie coughed as she spread the smoke away from her, cursing the sage under her breathe.

"Odious freak... He has no honor. Just the sight of him makes me sick. He is the worm, yet I'm the one left squirming... Bah. ...True, his interference may seal our victory...but he'll never hear me say it..."

Meanwhile Excellus apparated to a secret dungeon located at the bottom of the fort. There he was met with the two captives that he had brought to along with him: the orange haired girl, confined behind bars, and the taguel boy who seemed to be trying to reassure her through the cell.

"Tut, tut you two. I leave you couple of lovebirds alone and you can barely keep it to yourselves. Good thing I reinforced that cell with magic, otherwise who knows what you two might have been up to," Excellus mocked.

"You...you..." The taguel shook in anger, reaching out for his beaststone tucked in his armor.

"Hup, hup, hup, I would not do that if I were you," Excellus warned waving his finger at him, "releasing a spell takes much less time than casting one; so even if you managed to attack me before I struck you down, which you wouldn't, I would have more than enough time to release all of the magic coating the bars onto the girl. And trust me, it would not be a pretty sight."

"Yarne," the girl said softly taking his hand, "please...don't let him rile you up."

"Rrrrgh!" The boy loosened up, lowering his stone.

"Better. Besides, there is no reason for you to be like that boy. After all, we have an agreement; bring me the man I with the purple cloak and white hair, and then you and your little girlfriend are free to go. You can even join that merry little group, or at least what's left of them, once you are done for all I care."

"And you expect me to believe that? How do I know you won't just kill us the moment I do what you say?"

Excellus shrugged, "believe what you want, I couldn't possibly care less. But if there is one thing you can be sure of it's this: if you don't do exactly as I say, I will kill the girl. You, on the other hand, will live; and you will live knowing that she is dead because of you. Have I made myself clear?"

Yarne looked at Noire, who was still holding his hand through the cell bars. He sighed and gave her hand a squeeze, "crystal..."

"Excellent. Now be a good boy and transform."

Letting go of Noire's hand the taguel stepped back as his beast stone began to glow. Soon his body began to grown with more fur coming out of his body, followed by his hands and feet spurting claws and his face turning that into a monstrous rabbit. Within a few minutes he had turned into a massive hare the size of a full grown horse.

Excellus looked amused at the creature before him, "now, sit."

The taguel narrowed his eyes at him and growled.

"I'm sorry, did I stutter? I said," he snapped his fingers, causing magical spiked to spurt from the cell bars, all of them pointing at Noire who gasped and stepped back in shock, "sit."

Reluctantly Yarne closed his eyes and sat on his hind legs.

"Good boy. Now, how about a nice treat?" Excellus chuckled walking towards Yarne. He suddenly whipped something out from his pocket and pressed it against the taguels forehead, causing it to howl in pain. Excellus jumped back as Yarne began thrashing and writhing in pain.

"YARNE!" Noire grabbed the bars ignoring the spikes digging into her palm.

The taguel began to grow again, claws and teeth becoming sharper, its fur turning black and its eyes turning crimson red. After a while it was twice the size of before, looking even more monstrous while growling snarling like a feral beast.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Take a look at his forehead, see if you recognize anything," Excellus said gleefully.

Noire looked at the snarling creature´s forehead and saw a familiar looking talisman pulsating a dark aura around it.

"My talisman!"

"Correct! I took that nifty little trinket of yours and played around with it a bit. I don't know where you got it, but it was being wasted on someone like you. You were barely tapping into its true potential, something which a genius spellcaster such as myself had no problem with. Now it does more than just bring out the latent anger of the person wielding it; now it is a portal to the abyss of darkness, channeling a never ending stream of dark magic onto the subject. In other words, your little boyfriend's mind and soul is being flooded with dark magic as we speak, returning him to his feral roots."

"Let him go!" Noire rattled against the cage, "you can't do this to him! He already agreed to your terms, this is just cruel and inhumane!"

"Is it really inhumane when the subject isn't even human?" Excellus chuckled before turning his attention back to Yarne, "bring me the white haired tactician, and bring him alive; anyone stands in your way, kill them. Now go!"

As soon as he finished the monstrous taguel bolted out of the dungeon.

"Whew he sure is a fast one," Excellus whistled amused. He looked over at Noire, who had her head hung and was trembling slightly. He walked over to her cell sprouting a chesire grin, "awww don't cry little one. Once your pet is done with his mission I'll remove the talisman and let you to be on your way. Surely you can trust a face as perfect as this?"

Noire didn't answer.

"And don't worry, I'm sure there will be no lasting effects from the talisman on the boy. Probably...maybe...actually I don't know. And frankly, I don't care; but I'm sure that if you've been using it all this time without any side effects a filthy half breed like him should be fine."

Suddenly Noire's arms slid through the gaps in her cell bars and grabbed the sage by his cloak, dragging him forward and slamming his face against the bar. She looked up at him, her eyes blazing and a dark shadow cast across her face.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER!"

"W-what?!"

"I SWEAR UPON WHATEVER VILE GOD YOU WORSHIP THAT SHOULD ANY HARM COME UPON YARNE I WILL PERSONALLY SLIT YOUR THROAT AND GARGLE ON YOUR BLOOD, BUT NOT BEFORE I HAVE YOU BEG FOR MERCY AND THEN PROCEED TO KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!"

"Get off of me!" Excellus squealed grabbing her arms and casting a fire spell on them. She screamed and let go of his robes, allowing him to push her back with a powerful wind incarnation. She slammed against the wall and then slid onto the ground, the impact knocking her out cold. Excellus stood their panting, quickly wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Well...it seems that there might be some residual effects after all," he swallowed nervously trying to compose himself, "perhaps letting you two live afterwards might not be the best idea...

* * *

"Get down!" Robin yelled causing Chrom to duck as an spear whizzed past his ear. With a loud grunt he drove Falchion forward and impaled an enemy knight through the weak spot in his chest plate.

"Thanks friend!"

"Fredrick, Stalh, front and center!" Robin yelled pointing at an oncoming platoon of merceneries. The two knights cracked their reigns and pulled out their spears, charging head first into the fray. The broke through the formation causing it to scatter as they swooped down picking the enemy off one by one.

The sound of more footsteps approaching caused Robin to turn and see a large group of knights lead by two generals charging at them. He whistled loudly, calling the attention of Donnel, Gregor, Severa, and Inigo. He pointed at the oncoming threat and the four nodded, pulling out their own weapons and readying themselves.

"Miriel, Laurent, to me!" He yelled pulling out a tome from his robe. The other two spell caster followed suit, all three of them pointing their hands to the enemy.

"Ellwind!"

Large blades of magical winds flew from their fingertips and onto the oncoming knights. The blades were strong enough to strip them of their armor and even push them back, giving the heroes more than enough time to pounce upon the now open enemy and easily take them out. Donnel and Gregor lead the charge, breaking through the ranks and allowing Severa and Inigo to jump behind them and continue the assault.

"Ha ha ha! Look at the kids farm boy! They learn from the best, that is us! The future shall be a safe one with them in charge!" Gregor laughed before driving his sword through one of the generals.

"I reckon yer right! Though it's not surprising giving their parents," Donnel agreed deflecting an attack before spinning around the foe and stabbing his back.

_If either one of them mentions my mother I swear to Naga I'm going to stab them, _Severa though as she assisted Inigo in taking down the last of the enmy knights.

"Hallway secured Robin!" Inigo reported.

"Good. Panne, scout ahead, see if there are any enemy soldiers laying in ambush."

The taguel nodded and transformed into her beast form, running off as soon as she was done. A few minutes later she returned, reverting back before reporting to the tactician.

"There is a platoon of paladins and great knights waiting through that corridor. I overheard them saying that it's the fastest route to the east side of the fort. I believe that is where Tiki and Say'ri's troops are being stationed."

"They're hoping to catch us off guard in case we want to regroup with the others," Robin pondered out loud."

Chrom looked at him, "what do you suggest?"

After deliberating for a moment Robin finally had a solution, "if we try to find another route we'll just waste time and probably stumble upon another ambush. Our safest best is to charge through that corridor and catch up with Say'ri."

"It won't be easy changing through those ranks," Chrom muttered.

"True, but I can make it easier."

"Now that's what I want to hear."

"Anyone who can use anima magic come with me; you too Cherche and Gerome. Panne, lead us to the corridor where the enemy is stationed, but not to their exact position; there must be a wall of something that can conceal us.

The taguel nodded, "I believe I saw what you are describing. Follow me," she transformed back running off with Robin and every anima magic user in the Shepherds trailing after her. And the rest of the army following behind. Soon they reached a large hall adorned with pillars and banners, with a large double door at the end.

"The enemy is waiting behind those door," Panne pointed.

"Minervas, front and center," Robin ordered. The two wyverns wasted no time, positioning themselves in front of the double doors.

"Shall we tear it down?" Cherche asked.

Robin shook his head, "no, we're going to burn it down."

"Ah, this strategy again," Gerome said calmly.

"Precisely. Spell casters, ready your fire tomes," the magic users positioned themselves at the sides of both dragons, pulling out an assortment of fire towns while the massive creatures growled and pointed their jaws at the door. Robin turned to the other Shepherds and pointed at Gaius, Virion, Henry, and Tharja, "five seconds. We'll hold the attack for five seconds, meaning that when it's done you have to be ready to take out anyone who may have survived the attack. The more of them we take out without confronting them directly, the better. Understood?"

"Yes," they responded.

Robin took center stage with the other mages standing beside him and the wyverns behind them. Raising his hand he aimed it at the massive door, the others following suit, and yelled, "now!"

"ARCFIRE!"

Several torrents of red flames flew towards the door, quickly turning blueish green once they came into contact with the wyverns' breathes, and blasted through the door and even part of the wall. The following screams of terror and pain signaled that they had hit their mark.

_5...4...3...2...1!_

"Cease fire!" Robin yelled pulling back his singed fingers and jumping out of the way. The other spellcasters did the same, the massive flames dying down almost immediately revealing a large gaping hole in the wall with several soldiers—both alive and dead—on the other side. Before they could react a barrage of arrows and hexes flew towards them and put them out of their misery in less than a minute.

"I think that was the last of them," Gaius grunted strapping his bow to his back.

"All right then; Shepherds, move out! We're meeting with Say'ri and Lady Tiki!" Chrom ordered charging forward as the rest followed him.

"Fie Lord Chrom! Over here!"

They say Say'ri and a large group of Ylissean soldiers waiting around the corner. They noticed that she was panting and was sprouting a few wounds throughout her body, same as the soldiers in her command.

"Healers, take care of the soldiers; focus on the heavily wounded and distribute vulneraries and elixirs to those who can still walk," Robin instructed.

"Status report Say'ri," Chrom directed his attention to the swordmaster while handing her an elixir.

She drank the concoction and shuddered as it's healing effects traveled through her body, "we manage to capture the east wing of the fort about ten minutes ago. We encountered Valmese forces along the way, as expected, but manage to push them back and subdue them. Unfortunately we did suffer some casualties, and I am afraid we lost a few brave men and women in the initial assault."

"And Lady Tiki?"

"After we took out the east wing we decided to split up so that she could scout ahead with those who are still good to fight. She took roughly half of our forces with her, so she should be fine. I remained her with the wounded to hold down this area and wait for you to arrive with the healers."

"Good call Say'ri. Taking in wounded soldiers to scout ahead would have only slowed you down and put them in danger," Robin nodded, "We'll catch up with Lady Tiki once our healers are finished patching them up. We might as well wait for Brady, Nah, and Nowi too; they should be arriving at any second."

"We might as well help with the wounded while wai—" Chrom was cut off by the sound of a monstrous roar echoing through the walls, "what was that?"

Another roar tore through the hall, this time much louder.

Robin pulled out his sword, "on your guard everyone."

"Wyvern rider's?" Say'ri asked readying herself.

"No, that sounds nothing like a wyvern," Cherche pointed out.

"And yet...it sounds oddly familiar," Lucia gripped Falchion tightly.

"Manspawn! Something approaches, and it is approaching quickly!" Panne warned.

*CRASH*

One of the walls suddenly burst, revealing a large creature roaring and snarling. Once it spotted the Shepherds it charged headfirst straight at them.

"Archers take it—"

Before Robin could finish the beast was already upon them, jumping over the front lines and heading for the tactician. The monster that rammed into him, tackling the man into the wall with enough force to crack several ribs.

"GAH!" Robin coughed out blood, his vision becoming dim. The monster pulled back and swiped at his head with the back of its massive paw, sending him sprawling and knocking him out cold.

"ROBIN!" Chrom yelled as Virion and Gaius knocked up their bows. The beast simply took the tactician's cloak within its jaws, holding the unconscious man in front of him.

"Hold your fire! We can risk hurting Robin in his condition," Chrom orders the two men who backed down.

Seeing an opportunity the creature sprung force and began galloping away still carrying Robin in it's maw.

"Damnation, after him!"

"Oy, Gregor is on job!" The mercenary jumped upon Panne's back and the two of them were off after them.

"We don't have time to waste here! Anyone who can still fight come with me! Lissa, Maribelle, stay back and care for the wounded; hold this hall until we return, do not engage with the enemy. Understood?"

"Right!" Maribelle nodded.

"What are you waiting for?! Go get Robin!" Lissa yelled.

However before they could go after their friend a large barrier appeared before them, blocking their way.

"What?! No, no, no!" Chrom roared in frustration, attacking the barrier with Falchion with little success, "not now! Miriel, Tharja, anyone who knows anything about magic! I don't care who, just get over here now!"

At once every single magic user came force, analyzing the barrier before them.

"Can you get rid of it? Your answer better be yes by the way," Chrom warned.

"As hard as it may be for you to understand, threats do not make magic work any faster," Tharja snapped at him.

"To answer your inquiry, yes it is possible for us to bring down the barrier," Miriel interrupted before Chrom could talk, "however, it would appear that we are dealing with a particularly powerful one before us, so it will require all of our combined efforts to remove it. Even then, I cannot promise that it will be done any faster than 10 minutes."

"Then get started already!" Chrom ordered, "every minute we waste is another minute Robin is with...whatever the hell that was!"

"Worry not Lord Chrom, we shall remove this barrier even if it drains us," Laurent assured as they began the process.

_Damnation why now?! _The exhalt swore internally _our tactician is gone right when we need him most; kidnapped by some sort of monster, and then blocked by a magical barrier. This can't be a coincidence. I got a bad feeling about all of this._

"Fie Lord Chrom, do you hear that?" Say'ri suddenly asked.

Chrom stopped for a moment, "actually...I do here something."

"Movement coming from below the fort. It could be enemy reinforcements heading our way, so we must be weary," Say'ri drew both her swords.

"I suppose it was optimistic for us to hope that we wouldn't run into any of those here," Lucina muttered drawing Falchion and standing next to the swordmaster.

"All right listen up! Healers and the wounded stay back with the mages; all those who can stand come with us, we're holding the line until we can go onward!" Chrom ordered moving his troops into position. Meanwhile the sounds of footsteps were growing closer and closer, "we've seen what the Valmese are capable of, so holding them off shouldn't be a problem. On your guard!"

Suddenly a large group of people turned around the corner to meet the Ylissean soldiers; however, they were not Valmese soldiers. They consisted mostly of myrmidons and swordmasters, all dressed in white and green robes.

"Our comrades!" Say'ri exclaimed, sheathing her swords, "it would appear that our luck will now turn."

"These are the Resistance forces?" Chrom asked lowering his own sword, "I must admit they look like quite the formidable force to reckon with."

"Aye Lord Chrom. With them by our side our siege on this fort shall be over soon and with fewer casualties." Say'ri let out a sigh of relief and headed towards the Resistance.

"Father, I don't like this," Lucina whispered to the exhalted prince.

"What do you mean?"

"Our reports told us that the Resistance forces were holding the southern area of Chon'sin and near the capital of Valm up North with the troops that we sent their way. We never got any word of them moving up north to randevouz with us during our siege."

"That's...actually true..."

"I thought Robin's original plan was to head east and meet up with them after we took over Fort Seiger. If that is the case, why are they here? And why didn't they announce they would be arriving?"

"...Lucina grab your blade. Something is not right here. We need to warn Say'ri before—"

Chrom was cut off when a bright light appeared before the Resistance fighters, blinding everyone present. Once it was gone there was a lone sage standing before them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Excellus!" Say'ri yelled in shock, which was soon replaced with anger.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Chonsin's wayward princess. I must admit that I'm quite surprise by your presence here; oh who am I fooling, I know exactly where you are at all times," the man smirked.

Boiling with rage Say'ri pulled out one of her swords and charged at the mage, "DIE!"

Exellus didn't budge, instead simply snapping his fingers. Right as the swordmaster was about to cut him down, three Resistance fighters sprange forward with their blades drawn, stopping her attack before it could reach the sage.

"W-what?!" Say'ri asked in shock.

"Oh how I wish I could preserve that look on your face for the rest of eternity," Excellus sneered, reveling in the disbelief etched on the swordmaster´s face. With another snap of his fingers the men pushed Say'ri back and charged at her. Instinctively she pulled out her other sword and began parrying off their attacks by herself.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She blocked and attack aimed at her side before sidestepping to her left and knocking the sword off her attacker's hand, "why are you defending that toad?! Have you forgotten which side you are fighting for?!" Another attack barely missed her head, cutting off some hairs that didn't make it out of the way in time.

"Sorry little girl, but you're wasting your breath on them," Excellus laughed amused, "you see, they've realized the errors of their ways and are now faithful members of my own private little entourage. They fight for me, and I protect them and their families from any misfortune; after all, this is war, and misfortune is quite common."

"Hah!" One of the swordmasters thrusted his sword at Say'ri, forcing her to block the attack; the remaining fighter took that opportunity to swipe at her arm, aiming to clut it clean off. She jumped back, but the still was still able to cut a large opening from her wrist to her elbow. She screamed in pain and dropped her weapon, falling back into the wall while panting and clutching her remaining sword in her good hand.

"Oh, and I wouldn't be so merciful with them if I were you. I ordered all of them to kill on sight, so don't expect them to simply try and disarm you. They will gut you like a fish the first chance they get. Like now for example!"

He snapped his fingers again, causing all three enemy swordmasters to charge at the wounded princess, who readied herself by clutching her sword tightly. Before they could descend upon her, however, two blue blurs jumped in front of them, blocking the attack.

"Say'ri now!" Chrom yelled as he and Lucina struggled to hold them off. Without wasting any time the swordmaster leapt forward and thrusted her blade through the neck of each enemy soldier, finishing them off quickly.

"You have my thanks Lord Chrom."

"Save your thanks until this is over," Chrom panted raising his sword again, "there are still several Resistance fighters left."

"To think that they would turn on us and side with the enemy. I have no words to describe my sorrow; I have failed you, and I have failed all of Valm."

"Lady Say'ri, now is not the time to think about that," Lucina interrupted, "our priority is to hold the enemy reinforcements off until the mages break through the barrier. We have to save Robin, no matter what it takes."

Excellus chuckled to himself, "ah, false hope. My second favorite thing in the world, right after futile resistance. I am going to enjoy watching you be torn to shreds; and since the cat is now out of the bag, there is no need for smoke and mirrors anymore."

He raised both hands and snapped his fingers, causing the robes of the Resistance fighters behind him to change from white and green to black and red.

"Gods...it's true," Say'ri lamented.

"Now then boys, you have your orders. Be good little servants and scrub this stronghold of Ylissean filth. Just remember your two parameters: they live," he pointed at Chrom and Say´ri, "and she dies" he pointed at Lucina. "Everyone else is fair game. Oh, and remember: try to have fun. Chop, chop!"

With those words the entire platoon of ex-Resistance fighters charged forwards.

"Ylisseans, to arms! We've been betrayed, so do not hold back; defend the magic users at all cost, don't let a single soldier get to them!" Chrom ordered charging forward with Say'ri and Lucina behind him.

Excellus stood back and gleefully watched the carnage unfold before him.

_This is turning out better than I thought. I get to prove my "loyalty" to that overgrown lobster and also turn the Resistance and the Ylissean League against each other in a glorious bloodbath; it's like my birthday all over again. With any luck these sword bearing baboons might actually be able to kill that blue haired wench. Though hope they don't get too carried away with the slaughtering; I still need the Ylissean League alive and kicking for the rest of this campaign. Perhaps it would be best that stay back and make sure things go smoothly; if those Resistance apes get too carried away I might have to "accidently" drop the ceiling over them. Hopefully it won't come to that._

Excellus' thoughts were cut off by a searing pain in his gut, causing him to cringe and gasp in pain. He could feel his body beginning to grow hot and his hands trembling slightly.

_Blast, they're back! I need that talisman and I need it now! _He gritted his teeth in frustration, _just hurry it up and kill each other already! I have better things to do._

* * *

"Nnngh..."

Robin slowly—and painfully—felt his consciousness return to him. His whole body felt like it was on fire, though his torso was by far experiencing the worst pain imaginable; it was like several knives were lodged in his insides and every breath just pushed them deeper. His head felt like it had been cracked open, his vision was hazy, and his mouth tasted of blood. He could feel that he was sitting down and leaning on a wall; he tried to move, only to buckle down in pain at the slightest nudge.

"D-don't move," he heard someone say softly next to him. With great strain he slowly moved his head and saw a young woman with a green outfit and orange hair kneeling next to him.

"You are heavily injured," she said with concerned in her voice, "I think some of your ribs are fractured, perhaps even completely broken. I-I can help but...it's going to hurt."

"P-please..." Robin coughed weakly.

She nodded, "I j-just need to make sure. I'm sorry for this. Does it hurt here?" She gingerly placed her hands on his side and pressed softly, though it was more than enough to send a rush of searing pain through the tactician's body.

"HNG!" He grunted tightening his jaw.

"S-sorry, sorry!" She stammered pulling back, "I didn't mean to hurt you. B-but I'm afraid I was right before: several of your ribs are broken, and I think some of them are impaled on your muscle tissues around the area. It seems your lungs were spared, thank Naga, or else you wouldn't be here now," she took off her gloves and positioned herself before Robin, "I can help you, but not be with healing magic. I can use a little dark magic, so that's all we have at our disposal. I know of a hex that can help, to a degree at least. It will forcefully set your bones into place and pin them together, but it won't mend them; you'll need a healer for that."

"Do...it..."

"Like I said it will be...excruciatingly painful. Are you sure you want me to continue?"

Robin simply nodded.

Grabbing her gloves she lifted them to his mouth, "you're going to want to bite down on these."

The man opened his mouth and then clamped it shut once she placed the garments in. She then pressed her hands over his chest, causing him to wince slightly, and began muttering something in the ancient language. Soon her hands began to heat up and pool a dark aura around them until they were completely coated; suddenly, the black aura jumped from her hands and shot into the tactician's body like arrows.

"HNNNNGH!" Robin's eyes went wide as his jaw clamped down hard on the gloves, the pain he was experiencing beyond anything he had felt before. It was like thousands of white hot needles were burrowing through his chest, impaling themselves into bone and muscle before moving them around in place and then pinning them down. His whole chest—and part of his shoulder—felt like it was being torn to shreds from the inside.

"I'm sorry...but it's almost over," the girl said soothingly squeezing his hand.

Robin's nostrils flared and snorted, his mouth still holding onto to the gloves like his life depended on it, and he felt tears forming into his eyes due to the sheer pain. He grabbed onto her hand tightly—enough to cause her to wince but not say anything—while his legs thrashed around. The agony was so intense that he couldn't even think straight, his mind feeling like it was on fire.

Eventually the pain began to fade; slowly, but fade none the less. After a while it was gone, leaving the weary tactician completly numb while panting and sweating heavily.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," the girl apologized quietly while removing the gloves from his mouth, "I can't even imagine how you must be feeling. No one should have to go through that, but there was no other way. I know you don't want to hear me make excuses, and you have every right to be angry at me—?

"Thank you."

She looked at him, "what?"

"Thank you...for helping me," Robin coughed before spitting on the ground, trying to get the taste of blood out his mouth.

"Oh...you're welcome," she said surprised, blushing slightly.

"Didn't get your name..."

"N-Noire."

With great strain he took her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Robin. Pleasure to meet you."

"Please, don't force yourself," she place his hand gingerly back down, "your body had been through a lot and you can't exert it or else it might completely give up on you."

"I can't stay here; my comrades are—NGH!" Robin hissed in pain after trying to shift his weight, only for his whole body to seize and flare up.

"I'm afraid you can't go anywhere like that. Your body is still fighting off shock, meaning that you won't be able to move for a little longer; and even if you did..." Her voice trailed off as she looked behind her. Moving his head slightly Robin saw that they were behind bars in a dark dungeon, with the prison gate emitting a dark aura; and on the other side of the bars was a familiar creature snarling as it prowled through the room.

"You!" Robin seethed reaching for his sword, only for his arm to go rigid and limp after trying to move it.

"No please, you mustn't!"

"I'll kill that thing!" Robin snarled.

"Please, you don't understand; he doesn't want to do any of this. He's not himself, he's being controlled by that horrible man Excellus. Look," she pointed at the creature's forehead, where the talisman was still stuck and pulsating, "the talisman is controlling his thoughts and actions. If we could just remove it then he would go back to his regular self."

"Okay, how do we do that?"

"Um, well, actually I was hoping you would have an idea."

"What? Why would I have—"

"You said your name was Robin right? As in the Shepherd's master tactician?"

"...how do you know that?"

"My mother used to talk about you a lot. She said you were the most amazing mind she had ever encountered, that there was no situation that you couldn't find a way out of. "

"Heh, if I wasn't in so much pain right now I'd be swelling with pride," Robin chuckled before wincing slightly, "though, if you don't mind me asking, how do I know your mother? You seem roughly around the same age as me, and you seem to be inferring that your mother talked about me in the past tense."

"She did, back I my own time."

"Ah so you're a time traveler, just like Lucina. Makes sense. So who was...sorry, who is your mother?"

"Tharja."

"….excuse me?"

"Tharja. My mother's name is Tharja."

Suddenly Noire's bright orange hair seemed way to familiar, sounding off several different alarms in his head, "y-your f-father wouldn't h-happen to be a t-thief, would he?"

"Oh no, no, no," she shook her head.

_Thank god, _Robin let out a sigh of relief.

"Father stopped being a thief after the war in Valm in order to help mother raise me; or rather to ensure that mother raised me. He opened up a small sweat shop in Ylissea were he created his own confections," Noire explained.

Robin could practically feel the color draining from his face, his mind suddenly bringing up memories of a night he would prefer to forget.

"Is something wrong; you're as pale as a sheet!" Noire asked concerned, coming closer and placing her hand on his forehead.

_And this is the part where her father suddenly storms in and beats me half to death again because now I'm getting too close to his daughter..._

*CRASH*

"W-what?!"

_I WAS KIDDING!_

A loud roar erupted from the debris right before a large familiar creature sprung forward and tackled the monster guarding the cells.

"Yarne!"

"Panne!"

"Oy Robin, there you are! We were becoming of the worried!" Grgeon suddenly appeared infront of the cell, relief etched on his face, "you okay? Crazy monster look like it hurt you back there."

"Gregor!"

"One and only!"

"I'm alive, that's what counts. Now get us out of here."

"Hmmm, Gregor not seeing key around. Looks like Gregor will have to open old fashion way!" The sellsword laughed pulling out his sword.

Noire's eyes went wide, "No wait!"

"HAH!" The large man brought down his blade on the bars with tremendous force, only for them to glow purple and release a shockwave that sent him flying several feet before falling on his back hard,.

"Owwww...Gregor's back did not need more pain..." He groaned.

"The bars are reinforce with dark magic; they can only be opened with magic of the same nature," Noire explained, "even if you brought out a hammer it would be point—"

"Gregor look out!" Robin interrupted.

The hero rolled out of the way just before Panne fell on top of him, panting heavily as blood trickled form her side. The other creature pressed its paw over her throat, snarling as it increased the pressure over her.

"OY! LEAVE GREGOR'S WIFE ALONE!" The man roared wrapping his arms around the creature's torso from behind. The creature roared and trashed to no avail, the orange haired man focusing all of his herculean strength into his arms.

"GREGOR SMASH!" with a load grunt he managed to lift off its feet, arching his back, and then bringing the creature headfirst into the ground behind him knocking it out.

"Yarne..." Noire whimpered.

_Note to self: never get Gregor angry, _Robin thought to himself while slowly getting up.

"And stay down," Gregor spat before rushing towards his wife, who had reverted back to her human form and was clutching her side, "Panne, are you hurt? If monster hurt you Gregor will snap its neck."

"Gregor need not worry," Panne said calmly, "that thing got lucky and swiped my side. I was just caught off guard by it; for a moment I thought it might be a taguel or something that resembled one. I let my guard down and didn't fight at my fullest, thinking that perhaps I could reason with it. Clearly I was mistaken, so it won't happen again; if it gets up again, then I will put it down for good."

"No!" Noire yelled clutching the bars tightly and trying to pry them open, causing the pair to look at there direction.

"Oy, orange hair girl is acting crazy. Gregor knows that monster may like cuddly and fluffy, but it is too dangerous. It is like rabid dog, and it must be—"

"BLOOD AND THUNDER, THAT IS NO RABID DOG!" Noire suddenly exploded, shocking everyone, "THAT IS BUT THE FRUIT OF YOUR LOINS, THE ONLY OTHER TAGUEL TO WALK THIS EARTH CARRYING THE BLOOD OF TWO RACES IN HIS VEINS!"

"Gregor is very confused and very scared..."

"THAT IS YOUR SON YOU OVERGROWN LUMMOX!"

"What?!"

"Gregor, Panne, listen to me!" Robin cut in before Noire began screaming again, "that talisman stuck on its forehead, it's controlling its thoughts and actions. You guys have to pry it off him; maybe then he'll return to normal."

"My son...is being...controlled?" Panned asked, her body shaking.

"Yes!"

At that moment the creature that was Yarne began to stir, slowly getting up and shaking his head in annoyance. Once it was up on its legs again it eyed Panne and Gregor, growling and snarling as began to tense up. However what caught everyone's attention was the talisman on its head; there was a noticeable crack on the gemstone it possessed in the middle, and it seemed to be leaking out black wisps of smoke with shaking slightly.

"Oh no..." Noire gasped.

"What, what is it?"

"Get that talisman off of him now!"

"Oi, Gregor is on—"

"No," Panne stood up and clutched her beast stone, "this is my fight. Nobody controls a taguel as if her were some sort of weak minded service animal; especially not my son. In the name of my people I will fix this."

The monster roared and charged at Panne, who transformed and met her attacker head on, tackling him in the chest head first and knocking him back. Soon both beasts were rolling around the ground trashing and roaring as they destroyed everything in their wake. Yarne was much larger than Panne, his strength clearly greater than hers, and he wasted no time in aiming for her neck and other vital areas; but Panne was faster, and unlike Yarne was acting on more than just brute force and instinct. Every time Yarne lunge at her she would slide underneath and place a well aimed kick at his ribs, sending him sprawling. It was clear that Yarne was getting angrier and, as a result, more savage, but that only made him more predictable and gave Panne the advantage.

The monstrous Yarne suddenly bit into Panne's shoulder, his massive fangs digging into her skin; she howled in pain, doing her best to pull away with no success. Rolling on her back she then shifter her weight to her hind legs before propelling herself and her opponent against the wall, smashing a hole into it. Yarne let go of her shoulder in shock, allowing Panne to pull back and ram her body against him several times, pushing him deeper and deeper into the wall. After a minute of doing so she then stepped to the side, allowing the beaten creature to fall forward and receive a swift kick to his back from her hind leg that sent him sprawling. The beast slowly got up, struggling to stand but never taking its rage filled eyes from Panne.

"Now Gregor!" Panne yelled.

Taking the chance the mercenary jumped on Yarne's back, wrapping his muscular arms around the beast's neck into a chokehold. The creature snarled and thrashed around, but it was in vain; it was clearly too winded and hurt to fight off Gregor's brute strength. With every passing second the creature began to slip away into unconsciousness, its air slowly being cut off.

"Now is time for son to sleep!" Tightening one of his arms around Yarne's neck, Gregor reached out and grabbed the talisman stuck on his forehead. Upon contact it began to sprouting lighting and shockwaves on both of them, causing them both to scream in pain.

"GREGOR!" Panne yelled.

"STAY BACK!" Gregor snarled, his grip tightening over the talisman, pulling on it with all of his strength; it continued to shock him, shaking uncontrollably and beginning to glow bright red.

"LET. GO. OF. SON!" Gregor roared, focusing all of his strength on his hand. The gem began to crack and ooze even more dark vitriol. With on final yell Gregor ripped it out of Yarne's forehead, clutching it tightly as it began to shake uncontrollably.

"Throw it over here!" Noire commanded.

Not wasting any time the man threw the talisman with the last of his strength before he and Yarne collapsed on the floor.

"Get down!" Noire pulled Robin onto the ground and away from the bars right before the talisman hit the cell. What followed was a blinding flash of white light and the sound of metal bending and being torn apart. Once the light disappeared Robin looked up, only to see a large, smoldering hole where the bars used to be.

"Woah..."

"Like I said: the only thing that can affect dark magic is more dark magic," Noire panted, helping the tactician up to his feet.

"Thanks, but I believe they might need your help more than I do," Robin pointed at the two unconscious figures before them.

"Yarne!" Noire ran up to him and gently cradled his massive head. He was still in his beast form, his eyes closed and breathing slowly, with a trickle of blood coming from his maw, "please, wake up. Yarne...you have to wake up."

"Worry not crazy girl," Gregor chuckled as he leaned on Panne to get up, "any son of Gregor will not go out like chump. Son is strong, he'll pull through."

"Here, allow me," Panne said taking the beast stone from her son, "without the stone's influence he should return to his normal form."

Once the stone was taken from Yarne he began to shift and shrink. The fur covering his entire body began to go back into his body except in certain places, and his monstrous features began to fade away into more human ones. Soon he was back to his humanoid form, albeit covered in cuts and bruises, and he slowly began opening his eyes.

"Where...am I?"

"Yarne!" Noire sobbed hugging him tightly.

"Ow...ow...ow!"

"Sorry," the archer pulled back, her face crimson red.

"Heh, well I guess the pain is a good indicator that I'm not extinct—WAIT NOIRE!?" Yarne grabbed the girl by her shoulders, realizing whom he has talking to, "you're free! Wait...did I...oh gods I did didn't I?"

"Oi son, whatever you are worried about, stop. You did nothing wrong and your girlfriend is safe thanks to us."

Yarne turned to face the person who had talked to him, "father?! Mother?! What are you doing here!?"

"I came to save a friend of mine from a mindless beast servant of the enemy man spawn, only to find out that said beast is supposed to be my son," Panne said coldly causing Yarne to wince at her words.

"Panne—"

"Let me finish," the taguel cut Gregor off, "I don't know what caused you to do what you did son, but that is no excuse. You made your choice, and now you will have to suffer the consequences for it. No son of mine is going to drag the taguel's honor through the mud while I still breath. Am I clear?"

"Yes mother," Yarne squeaked.

"You're coming with us, no discussion there. I'll personally be in charge of shaping you into a true warrior so that you can make up for what you've done today; and as for this," she help up his beast stone, "I'm going to hold on to this right now. We're going to get you to a healer, and after that I'll return it to you so that you can prove that you are a proud member of our race. Now that your friend is free, it shouldn't take you long right?"

"N-no mother..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"No mother!"

"Much better," she smiled.

"Hate to break this charming family reunion, but we need to get back to the—Nnng!" Robin gasped in pain as he clutched his sides. Noire quickly ran to his side and helped him before he fell down, "thank you."

"Here, allow me," Yarne knelt in front of him, gesturing Robin to climb on his back.

"Are you sure?"

"It's the least I can do, seeing how I'm the reason why you're in that condition; and seeing how I've temporarily lost the right to call myself a taguel, I don't think mother will object to me assisting you," Yarne chuckled.

Slowly Robin positioned himself on the taguel's back, his whole body letting out a sigh of relief as he rested his head on his shaggy mane before finally passing out from exhaustion.

"All right, everyone follow Gregor!" The large man ordered pulling out his sword, "we find people responsible for this and we make them pay! Let us go!" With that final cry he charged out of the dungeon with the others following closely behind.

After they left a large plume of smoke appeared in the middle of the room, revealing an annoyed Excellus once it dispersed.

"Well, that was a pretty disappointing bloodbath. You would think that some of the "greatest swordmasters of Chon'sin" could at least take out one little nuisance. But nooooo, all they got were a some random Ylissean soldiers that no one could possible care about. Bunch of no good hacks. Doesn't matter, as long as I have you here I'll—"

He froze once he turned to see the mess around him. The room was completely destroyed, clearly due to some sort of major scuffle, the cell was practically melted off, and the prisoners were nowhere to be found. However, that wasn't what captured Excellus' attention the most; what was currently filling him with a sense of dread was the shattered fragment scattered on the ground, all of which looked very familiar.

"No…no, no, no!" Excellus scrambled to pick up all the pieces, feebly trying to piece them all together only for them to fall back to lifeless pieces. He tried drawing power from them, but to no avail.

It was gone. The one thing that could keep his cravings in check was gone. Immediately he felt his body begin to grow cold and begin to shake again, all while his head began pounding furiously.

_Oh gods..._

* * *

*CRASH*

The throne room's door was blasted off its hinges, causing General Pheros to look up in annoyance. From the smoke came out a man with the exhalted brand etched on his arm, carrying a sword covered in blood, and looking like he was beyond anger.

"WHERE IS HE?!

"I'm sorry who?"

Chrom gritted his teeth and pointed Falchion at her direction, "I am in no mood for games! You've had us run around this blasted fort for hours, you force the Resistance to ambush on us, and you've kidnapped my chief tactician and best friend; the only reason you are not dead is because you're the only Valmese soldier left in this fort, and I need answer. So start talking and I might consider giving a quick and painless death!"

"Hmph, such a dreadful temper. I would have expected better from someone of the exhalted bloodline; after all, your sister was nothing like that."

Chrom's eyes narrowed at her, "what did you say?"

Pheros clicked her heels, causing her horse to trot towards the middle of the room, "Once, I followed your exalted sister, you know. Made the pilgrimage all the way to Ylisstol, just to hear her speak. I, too, grew up worshiping Naga and the Earth Mother. I prayed twice a day, I presented the proper offerings during every festival, and I even swore of all vices as a personal sacrifice to Naga."

"Yet you abandon your faith."

"You would too if you had lived the life I lived. Do you know why I was such a devote follower of Naga? Because it was my escape, my ray of hope through a shroud of darkness. Before he came, Valm was but a shell of a country, filled with poverty, corruption, and crime. Warring factions were constantly fighting for dominance, squandering what little progress our leaders had accomplished before they were forcibly removed or killed. It engulfed the entire nation, torn it apart, left it's people to suffer until the sweet release of death. I was born in the slums, meaning that I only had two choices if I wished to get out when I came of age. I could become the concubine to some rich noble, or join the clergy. I chose the latter, hoping to keep the only thing that I ever called my own: my dignity. But soon I saw that not everyone was as lucky as I was. I even saw many of my own friends and family end up in the arms of some fat, sleazy blueblood just so that they could survive. Then Walhart came and began to fix Valm. He didn't just hear the cries of the people, he listened to them; and then he decided to act upon them. I have no use for invisible spirits any longer. I serve a god among men now. Emperor Walhart will do what no religion ever could—unite all people."

"You know who else thought that way? Gangrel."

Pheros snorted, "do not even think for a second that the Conqueror is anything like that mad dog. Look at Plegia and look at Valm. Which one became a unified super powered with a leader that has crushed all those who opposed his vision? Emperor Walhart is not some petty thief who thinks he is a king simply because he wears a crown. He is a visionary, and the future of this world; that is why the people follow his banner, into a utopia for all of mankind."

"Your naïveté betrays you. Think about it: who willingly follows a tyrant?"

"Thinking plays no part in it. In words and deeds, a great leader takes hold of the heart, not the mind. I remember your sister possessing that selfsame gift for inspiring others. Doubtless many still cling to the power of her poetry. But I have found a greater voice."

"My sister believe we all desire the same thing: peace. If Walhart holds such promise, why must he use violence to unite the people?"

"Now who is being naive, good Prince? Sometimes those who will not walk must be dragged along or pushed aside. So raise your sword, Chrom of Ylisse, and prepare to be pushed aside. I have heard about your exploits throughout this campaign, and I must admit I was impressed; yet apparently I was wrong to think so highly of you, for you stand before me alone with no backup marching straigth into your death. You mentioned that your tactician had been kidnapped, and it clearly shows; without him you are but a headless chicken running around amok before it succumbs to the inevitable."

Chrom let out a small smirk, "I'm afraid that is where you are wrong."

*BOOM* *BOOM*

The other two walls surrounding Pheros suddenly burts open, causing the general to look around in surprise. From debris came out two groups of heavily armed soldiers, one lead by the Khans of Ferox and the other lead by Say´ri and a still transformed Tiki. On cue another group of soldiers swarmed in behind Chrom, completely surrounding Pheros. The all looked tired and worn out, but still had more than enough fight left in them.

"You were right when you said that I am not the brightest when it comes to tactics. I do leave that mostly to Robin and Frederick, since I trust their judgment above my own.; but I still know the basics of a good strategy, like stalling and surrounding the enemy."

"So the whole time you were talking to me—"

"Was a ruse to buy time while my men surrounded the throne room and searched for my tactician. Speaking of which, anything to report Frederick?"

"Milord we have located Robin and the others. He is wounded and unconscious, but we already have healers taking care of him and our other casualties."

Chrom turned his attention back to Pheros. "I must admit, you definitely gave us quiet the fight for our money; but I'm afraid it's over. You men have either been cut down or apprehended, and we have you surrounded. Lay down your weapons and turn yourself in, and we will spare you. I believe that is the best course of action for you right now."

"Well, well, well, color me impressed young prince. You managed to turn the situation to your favor. Very few men are able to that. However, I'm afraid it's not enough."

Pheros snapped her fingers, causing her to suddenly be incased in a red barrie almost as large as the room itself.

"Again?! I am sick and tired of this blasted barriers!" Chrom roared attacking the magical wall to no avail, his blows just bouncing off with no effect. Eventually he stopped, pulling back and gritting his teeth, "if you think this is going to stop us then you are wrong. We've already taken down one of your barriers earlier, and we'll do it again if we have to."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but it doesn't really matter," Pheros said within the barrier, "see, a magical barrier is stronger the closer the caster is; and seeing how I am right in the center of the barrier, it is at the strongest it will ever be."

"There's one of you vs a whole squadron of our best spell casters. What hope do you have of holding off against all of them?"

Pheros smirked, "I have more magical reserves by myself than all of your spellcasters combined. They're free to try and bring this down, but I doubt they'll get anywhere."

"I have complete faith in them and their abilities. Regardless of how hard it may be, they'll get through. After all, we have nothing but time on our hands."

"Oh you foolish prince," Pheros chuckled, "you have no idea how wrong you are. Allow me to enlighten you. For one, you don't have time on your hand. As we speak reinforcements are on their way in order to surround the fort and slaughter all of you."

"What?!"

"You didn't think I would just roll over and hand over this stronghold to you, did you? I dispatched a messenger to central command when I heard that you were making your way here, meaning that you can expect to find yourselves surrounded at any moment."

Chrom gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, "damnation..."

"Oh, and one last thing: you didn't honestly think I would just sit here quietly while you tried to break down my defenses?"

With a snap of her fingers the barriers began expelling several blast of anima magic throughout the room; fire balls, wind razors, bolts of lighting began attacking everyone and everything in the vicinity indiscriminately.

"Every take cover!" Chrom yelles jumping behind a massive pillar. Several others following suit, either jumping behind pillars, walls, or simply leaving the room entirely.

"What's the matter prince?" Pheros laughed as a torrent of flares blasted the pillar where Chrom was hiding behind, "can't take a little heat? You may have been able take out Farber, but I am on a whole other level. Not even your little dragon friends can get past me and my magic; this fort will be your grave!"

_Damn it, where's Robin when you need him! _Chrom swore under his breath, his mind racing with possibilities. Spotting Lucina and a group of Shephers crouched behind a the remains of one of the wall, he made a run for them, narrowly avoiding several bolts of lightning before jumping in with them.

"Father!"

"Please tell me that one of you has some sort of plan."

"Forgive us lord Chrom, but no such luck," Laurent replied solemnly.

"Damnation and hell fire, why now!?" Chrom cursed, feeling the wall behind him shake by being hit with another magical blast.

"This might not be the ideal time but we need to find a way to stop her right now," Kellam pointed out meekly.

"YES I KNOW THAT KELLAM! I am well aware that reinforcements could arrive at any minute!"

"That's not what I was referring to..."

Before Chrom could ask him what he meant they felt the ground shaking beneath them, followed by dust and small amounts of debris to fall from the ceiling.

"This fort has sustained a lot of damage from our attacks, and the only thing that was holding it together was Pheros magic; but if she's using most of it to attack us now—"

"Then the fort will soon collapse and bury us under it," Chrom finished, realization dawning on him, "Miriel, Laurent, please tell me that she was exaggerating when she said her barrier was impenetrable. You can break through, can't you?"

"I'm afraid there is some grain of truth to her statement," Miriel explained, "a magical barrier does become more powerful the closer its proximity to its caster. It does not mean that it is impenetrable, but it does mean the amount of magic and effort needed to dispel it is astronomically high. If we wanted to get to her in less than five minutes, we would need an entire army of spell casters on our side."

"What?!"

"Barriers work by dispelling any all magical attacks launched at them. Even if we all attacked at the same time, it would most likely absorb our magic. We need more time and more magic users, which we unfortunately do not posses."

"No, we don't."

Everyone looked at Laurent, whose eyes were suddenly ablaze.

"I just need one minute."

"Son?"

"Forgive me Laurent, but I find that statement hard to believe and, in all honesty, borderline ludicrously," Miriel said.

"I have been developing a spell that is designed to dispel these types of barriers. It a concentrated blast with so much magic overload that it surpasses the maximum threshold of the enemy enchantment; as such, it will create an opening and then erode the rest of the barrier. I just need one minute to prepare it."

"If you had this enchantment then why didn't you use it before?!" Chrom asked as another blast shook the entire fort.

"Because it hasn't been tested out yet...I do not know what the after effect might be, if there are any."

"Then you're not doing it!" Lucina cut in, "we'll find another way to—"

"There is no time Lucina! We are pinned down with the entire structure threatening to fall down on us; if we do not act now, then we have lost!"

"Son, please, think of what you're doing," Kellam pleaded.

"I did, and my mind is set: I have to do this."

"...all right. Tell us what to do."

"Distract her, draw her fire away; and don't die because of me."

"Not a problem," Chrom grabbed his sword and jumped from behind the cover, whistling loudly to catch Pheros attention. The valkyrie began launching attack after attack after him, causing him to roll and duck out of the way. He kept pretending to charge at the barrier in order to get her to focus at him, only for him to sidestep and jump back when she began focusing her fire on him.

_What in the world is that imbecile doing? _Pheros asked irritably, launching a barrage of lighting bolts at the prince, _I expected him to be foolish, but not to this extent. He should know better than to try and charge headfirst at a superior spell caster; and why does he keep doing it over and over non stop? It's almost as if... _

She spun around and threw another magical blast of razor sharp at Lucina, who had been charging at her from behind; the princess jumped to the side just in time for the magical blades to barely miss her and shred some of her cape in the process.

"Nice try, but I can easily take on the both of you!" Pheros snarled, exiting both of her arms at them. Immediately a flurry of magical attacks came down upon the two lords, who were doing their best to get out of the way and take cover, "is that the best you have to offer Ylissean? Perhaps you have another trick up your sleeve; or perhaps you are ready to accept your fate?"

"Bite me!" Chrom yelled before charging straight at her.

_Oh this is too easy, _she raised her hand and prepared another attack when suddenly she stopped. She could feel every hair standing on the nape of her neck, almost like a warning. She turned to see another spell caster slightly crouched, his hands cupped closed over his knee. He appeared to be murmuring something, casing sparks to jump out of his hands every now and then. With great strain he stood up, his face deathly pale and his hands shaking uncontrollably.

_What in the name of Walhart..._

"HAH!" Laurent yelled releasing the projectile form his hands. It was barely the size of his palm, whizzing towards Pheros in an almost pathetic speed.

Pheros smirked, "is that all? For a moment you actually had me worried th—"

Suddenly the projectile burst forward at the speed of an arrow in midair, whizzing towards the general. It reached the barrier and went right through it creating a gaping hole in its place, its trajectory not even fazed by it. With wide eyes Pheros pulled the reins of her steed and dodged the attack, causing it to fly by and exit through the other side of the barrier leaving another hole before hitting the wall. Pheros could only look in shock and horror as her barrier began to slowly and surely dissolve around her.

_What?! No, that's not possible! How could he have disintegrated my magical defense?! _Pheros' mind began to race frantically. She didn't have much time before her defenses crumbled completely leaving her exposed; she didn't have the time or the magic to erect another barrier, so it seemed like fighting was her only option.

_And I now just where to start, _she seethed internally, locking her aim on the young mage that was panting and seemed to be struggling to stand up, "THORON!"

At that moment it seemed that time slowed down, with Pheros pooling magic into her hand before releasing a large bolt of lighting towards Laurent. The sage was still recovering from his last attack, his vision still blurry and his head spinning. The others could do nothing but watch in horror as the attack came closer and closer.

"LAURENT!"

"SON!"

The sage looked up at the people calling him just as the attack struck his chest and went through him. His eyes went wide as the lighting tore through him before exiting through the back, striking a pillar behind him and causing it to explode. He clutched his chest, which felt like it was on fire, and could feel something warm pouring into his hand; raising it to his face he saw that it was coated in blood.

His blood.

"B-blast..." He managed to cough out before he fell down to his knees.

"NOOOOOOO!" Lucina screamed charging at Pheros, her eyes blind from the tears in them.

"Wait your turn," Pheros snarled before blasting her with a powerful gust of wind, sending her sprawling back, "I'll finish off your little friend and then I'll get to you," she raised her hand at the kneeling sage and began pooling magic once more, "elfire."

A torrent of flames blasted from her hand and towards Laurent engulfing him completely. Afterwards Pheros pulled back, expecting to see nothing but the charged remains of the foolish sage once the smoke cleared. However, once it did all she saw was a massive shield blocking her view of the wounded boy. The shield pulled back to reveal a slightly singed but otherwise unharmed Kellam standing before Laurent. His face was beyond angry as he gripped his massive lance tightly and hurled it at Pheros with all his might. Realizing that she didn't have enough time to dodge, the valkyrie reigned her horse back just before the lance reached them; it tore through the poor creature's chest and barley missed Pheros' face, slightly grazing her nose. The beast fell to the floor dead, causing Pheros to fall off hard.

"Fine. If you wish to die alongside the brat, then I'll be happy to comply!" Pheros roared launching a barrage of attacks to the now unarmed knight. Kellam raised his shield again covering him and his son from the attacks, but he knew he couldn't keep it up for long. He could feel his shield slowly beginning to give away and it wouldn't be long before it shattered. Suddenly Phero's side was hit by a magical blast, causing her to scream in pain and stop her assault, clutching her side. She looked up and saw a red haired mage pooling magic to both her hands, her hair and robes flowing and her glasses glaring with the light completely concealing her eyes.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY FAMILY!"

Miriel launched another attack at Pheros, who managed to deflect it before responding with her own blast. Soon both spellcasters were locked in a heated battle, casting every and all know enchantments of anima magic at each other. Torrents of flames, bolts of lighting, blades of wind flew across the room, each one aiming to kill the other. Seeing how she was struggling, the other magic users that were in the Shepherds tried to move in to help her.

"GET BACK! NOBODY INTERFERE! SHE IS MINE!" Miriel seethed before casting a barrage of lighting to fall upon Pheros.

"Was that your son?" Pheros taunted blocking Miriel's attack before launching a wind blade that slashed the side of her cloak, "you must be proud, not many are those who manage to find a way to dispel my barrier by themselves. Though as you can see, none of them live to tell the tale. But don't worry, you'll be joining him soon enough; and after that, I'll make sure I send that brute that got in my way as well. You'll be one happy family again in the afterlife!"

"You will never harm my family again!"

Miriel launched another blast, catching Pheros off guard. Seeing an opening Miriel began merciless attacking the general, who was barely deflecting them in time. She felt the sage pushing her back with each attack, the strain on her body becoming more and more noticeable. Soon she was hit on her shoulder with a lighting bold, her left leg was sliced by a wind blade, and a fire ball singed her arm, causing it to go rigid. She then felt something behind her, realizing that she had backed herself into a wall. Looking at Miriel she saw her pooling magic to both hands, enough to cause the air around them to simmer and spark, before putting both of them in front of her chest. For the first time in her entire military career, Pheros felt fear.

"W-wait—"

"This, is for my son," Miriel cut her off, "VALFLAME!"

A massive pillar of red flames exploded forth and rushed towards Pheros. Using the last of her magic she placed a small barrier in front of her, shielding her from the oncoming inferno. The blast surrounded her, singing off parts of her hair and clothes, but fortunately not consuming her. However, she could feel the pressure building on her barriers, the force of the blast pushing her harder and harder against the wall.

"Nnnn—HAAAAAAH!" Miriel roared pushing with all of her magical reserves, causing the flames to turn gold and double in size. With that Pheros could feel the barrier beginning to shatter as the flames began to close in on her.

_Lord Walhart...forgive me, _Pheros though to herself as her barrier began to crack,_ I couldn't live to see you unify mankind. But I know you will succeed. I have seen it in my dreams; and that...is enough._

With that final thought her magic finally gave way and she succumbed to the flames. Miriel continued to release magic from her hands, her legs beginning to quiver and blood trickling from her nose and eyes. After a few minutes the flames began to die out, her magic beginning to dwindle and causing her to lose consciousness. Eventually her arms fell to her side limply, snuffing out the last of the flames and leaving nothing but a hole the size of a wyvern where Pheros once stood. Breathing heavily she strained her neck to turn where Laurent was, seeing her son lying on the ground surrounded by several people including his father.

_My love...my son...forgive me..._

With that she felt her consciousness slip away and she crumpled, only for Chrom to catch her before she hit the ground. The prince quickly place his fingers on her neck, letting out a sigh of relief once he located her pulse; it was faint, but it was definitely there. However, his relief was short lived as he turned his attention back to the other wounded sage.

"Laurent hold on!" Lucina yelled to her friend lying before her, gripping his hand tightly, "you're going to be fine! Damnation Brady why isn't this working?!"

"I'm doing the best I can toots!" Brady snapped, tears forming in his eyes, "the wound isn't closing fast enough and he has already lost a lot of blood! "

"WELL THEN CLOSE THE DAMN WOUND ALREADY!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TOO?" MA, HELP ME OUT PLEASE!"

"Brady..." Maribelle said softly placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No, no don't give me that! We can still save him!"

"Aunt Lissa! Sir Libra! Anyone please!" Lucina cried out desperately.

"Luci I'm...I'm sorry," Lissa said, her voice cracking, "but that attack seems to have hit his heart, piercing right through it. The chances of us being able to close it in time—"

"Then there's still a chance damn it!" Kellam cut in, his hand pressing over the wound as instructed by Brady.

"Kella there is little we can—"

"Little doesn't mean nothing; gods damn it I am not going to sit still and just let my son die!"

"F-father..."

Kellam looked down, "don't talk son. Just take this elixir and—"

"Father...please," Laurent coughed weakly, blood tricking from his mouth, "tell mother...I was happy...to see her again. I was happy to see...the both of you."

"You can't tell her yourself Laurent. You're not going to die, you're going to pull through. Just let me get Libra—"

The sage grabbed his father's arm with his free hand, gripping it tightly, "father...please...don't...leave."

"Laurent we can still—"

"Fahter...please...I'm...terrified. I don't know...what will happen...after," Laurent wheezed, his eyes beginning to moisten, "please...don't leave...me..."

"...I won't son."

"Thank you," the sage smiled weakly. He then turned to face Lucina, "forgive me...Luci...I'm afraid I...won't be able to...fulfill my promise—" a fit of coughing interrupted Laurent and his breath becoming more and more shallow.

"Laurent please, don't talk like that," Lucina begged softly, tears dripping from her cheek, "just...please hold on. We can't lose you...I can't lose you. Please."

"Luci...I know...I know you'll...be able...to save...everyone," Laurent coughed, his eyes beginning to dim, "you are...the most...amazing person...I know...thank...you..."

He let out one final sigh as his grip suddenly went limp and he passed on.

Lucina slowly reached up and closed her friends eyes, "Goodby Laurent...may Naga guide your spirit into the next life."

Kellam didn't say anything, almost as if he couldn't acknowledge what had happened. He reached down and gently picked his son up, carrying him in his arms towards the door.

"Kellam?"

The knight didn't answer, not even slowing down as he walked out of the room with his son.

* * *

"What's the status report of our troops?"

Robin was sitting on a cot in the impromptu recovery room the Shepherds had set up after the battle was over. The place was packed with wounded, so much so that many of them had to be laid on sheets on the floor after the cots ran out and others had to lean against the wall when the sheets ran out; meanwhile any and all that were skilled with a staff were running around the room doing their best to heal everyone, focusing on heavy wounds and bleeding before moving on to the next case. Despite his protest Robin was forced on one of the few cots seeing how he was the most injured (that was still alive that is). Not only were several of his bones broken, but he had suffered heavy amounts of internal bleeding; Noire's impromptu healing helped get him stabilize, but he still required ten minutes on continues staff magic and even then it took about an hour for him to stir and wake up. Once he did he immediately called for Chrom so that the lord would give him the battle reports, despite Lissa and Libra's protest.

Chrom bit his lip, debating where he should lie to his friend to soften the blow or not. He had told Robin about everything that had happened after he was taken by the possed Yarne, as well as passing him the reports that the Khans and Tiki had given hum, but he still hadn't told him about the losses they had suffered; the numbers weren't pretty and the last thing he needed right now were more bad news. However Robin could always tell when Chrom was lying, even after suffering from heavy trauma and being under the influence of pain medication; lying would do nothing but put him in an even fouler mood.

"The sudden turn of the Resistance forces caught us off guard, and we weren't the only ones. I've been told that both Flavia and Tiki's group experience similar encounters with the rebel forces. They themselves are fine, but their groups suffered some losses. We've estimated that a fourth of our forces were lost in battle."

"Gods," Robin whispered burying his face in his hand.

"Don't give me that Robin. Yes, it's a tragedy, but we knew this was a possibility; charging into Fort Seigner was never going to be a walk in the park, casualties were expected. Don't you start blaming yourself for this again; there was nothing else you could have done."

"But a fourth of our forces—"

"Is less than we had initially expected, remember? I know you wanted everyone to make it through, and so did I; but at the very least we made sure that most of us made it through and we were successful in capturing the enemy fort. As sombering as it may be, that itself is a victory. A costly one, but a victory none the less."

"I suppose," Robin agreed, though his tone didn't seem all that convinced. He looked at one of the cots across the room where Miriel was laying, "how is Miriel doing?"

Chrom sighed and shook his head, "she still hasn't shown any signs of waking up. According to Henry her battle with Pheros completely depleted her of her magic; he says that she pushed herself farther than any spellcaster ever should, going as far as tapping in and exhausting her magical reserves. We still don't know the exact effects, but..."

"But what?"

"...but there is a chance that she may not wake up."

"What?!"

"According to Henry the strain she put on herself during that fight is similar to that of a tumor, one that grew bigger and more malicious the more she kept pushing herself. Libra took a look at it, but he has already done the best he can; according to him, right now there is barely enough brain activity to ensure that she stays alive. Best of cases she wakes up and even might still be able to use some level of magic, though at a much smaller scale than before. Worst of cases, well, like I said..."

"...how's Kellam taking this?"

"I don't know. I've been told that he shut himself in the fort's library with Laurent. I haven't seen since...gods, I don't know what to say to him. I can't even imagine how he must be feeling right now."

"Pardon me Lord Chrom," they looked up and saw Say'ri standing before them, wearing only her loose pants and bandages wrapped around her torso and her left arm, "but we need to talk."

"Can't it wa—"

"Nay," Say'ri cut, her tone deadly serious, "we need to speak now."

"Well if it's like that then I guess we don't have a choice," Robin began to get up, "let's go somewhere—"

"You're not going anywhere; until Lissa or Libra gives you the clear, you're staying in that cot," Chrom placed his hand on Robin's chest and stopped him from getting up.

"Chrom I—"

"And that's an order," Chrom glared at him, causing Robin to sink back onto the cot. The prince followed the swordmaster onto the remains of the throne room, where the other heads of the army where waiting for him. Flavia had her arm in a sling, Basilio was leaning on his battle ax with a bandaged leg, and even Tiki´s normally flawless skin was sporting several cuts and bruises in a few places.

"Boy we have a problem," Basilio said solemnly.

"It never is anything else that calls for our attention," Chrom sighed, "all right, how bad is it?"

"Seigner has fallen, but I'm afraid our new enemy has us surrounded," Say'ri answered.

"New enemy? You mean the rest od the former Resistance?" Chrom asked.

"Aye sir. Words can not express my shame. My...regret..." Say'ri closed her eyes and breathed slowly, doing her best to hold her composure, "Finally I succeed in uniting them, but only against us. I always knew that if the Resistance were to band together they would be a force to be reckoned with; but to think that force would now be against us..."

"There's no time to wallow is pity and what could have been," Flavia interjected, "what we need now is to know what our next move is; and for that we need to know what those dastards surrounding the fort are planning to do. Oaf, what did the soldiers we positioned over at the wall report?"

"About as much as we already know: they're surrounding the fort, and that's about it. It's a large force, definitely much larger than ours, but other than encircle the perimeter and setting up camp they haven't made a move against us."

"That makes no sense. They have the advantage is numbers and, quite frankly, in strength. Right now most of our forces are incapacitated, so it shouldn't be a problem for them to take back the Fort. I suppose they could be waiting for us to confront them, but why would they be wasting their time with that?" Chrom pondered out loud.

"Well standing around here like a group of slack jawed idiots isn't going to give us any answers. We need a plan and we need it now," Flavia snapped.

"If I may milady, I have a plan. Sort of," Say'ri said.

"We're listening."

"If the Resistance forces haven't attacked us yet, then that means that there is a chance for us to parley with them. Perhaps there is something that we are not seeing below the surface, something that we can us for our favor."

"Yes because ambushing us in enemy territory and taking down our men sends a really vague message," Basilio snorted.

"Nevertheless, I believe I should go and attempt to talk to them and see what is going on."

"No, absolutely not," Flavia cut in.

"Flavia?"

"Chrom, Basilio, I understand that this it is not my place to speak up for all of us. We agreed that all decisions would be decided based on a majority vote; but before we even take a vote, there is something I need to say."

The khan walked up to Sayri, standing a few centimeters over her and glaring down at her eye level. Even with her wounds and her arm in the condition that it was, she still dispelled an aura of power and authority that sent a chill down Chrom's spine. The princess, however, didn't even flinch staring down at the Khan without backing down.

"We made the decision to put our trust on the Resistance that had been fighting against Walhart, hoping that they would help us even the playing field and perhaps even turn the tides in our favor. We put most of our eggs in that basket, exposing ourselves to an unknown force, in order to help this continent fight off the tyrant; and know we have apparently been double crossed, with many good men and women of Ylissea slain by the very people that we are trying to help. So forgive me for casting a shadow of doubt in your plan, princess, but it seems a bit suspicious that you would "volunteer" to go talk to the people who have us surrounded with our backs against the wall. So no, I will not condone a plan that could potentially end with you safe and sound in the enemy's bosom while we are slaughtered where we stand."

Once Flavia was done the room went deadly quite. The silence was enough to hear a pin drop, and the tension was as thick as a knight's armor. The two female warriors kept staring at each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. Chrom and Basilio looked at each other nervously, and even Tiki looked a little scared of what might happen next.

Eventually Say'ri spoke, "Khan Flavia, you have every right to doubt me. After all, I would do the same in this situation if our roles were reversed. I don't know what happened to cause the Resistance to fight for the Conqueror, and the fact that they did will be a mark of shame that I will carry with me to my grave. If it weren't for the vow I made to live until the day Walhart was toppled, I would have taken my own life in shame as an act of repentance; but that would solve nothing right now. Both my honor and my family's honor have been taken away from me, and the only thing I have left is the hope that Valm can still be saved. Just like you put your trust in the Resistance, I have put my trust in the Ylissean League; and I have yet to lose faith in you. I know I have no right to ask for this after what has transpired today, but I ask that you trust me; I will not turn away from the only people who are capable of stopping Walhart."

"...my vote remains unchanged. Whatever happens next is up to those two," Flavia stated before walking away and sitting down on a large piece of debris.

Chrom looked at the other Khan, "Basilio?"

The man gripped his ax tightly, "believe me when I say that part of me wants nothing more than to charge out there and show these Resistance forces what happens when you double cross a Khan; but I know that would only result in our forces being completely wiped out. I have no qualms in going out swinging, just not at the expense of all our men. There is truth to what Say'ri says: if those people out there wanted us dead, they would have stormed this fort the moment they arrived. Even if it's just a ruse, the longer they wait the more of our own men we can heal, and therefore save to fight another day. So, despite what my gut is telling me, I say we go for the diplomatic route."

"Then I believe the decision falls onto you Lord Chrom," Tiki pointed out as everyone faced the prince.

_What should I do? _Chrom pondered in his head,_ both Basilio and Flavia have a point. If we try Say'ri's option, we can buy time for Lissa and the others to finish healing our troops, perhaps even convince the Resistance on joining our side again; but at the same time this could easily be a trap, and Say'ri could easily turn us over to the enemy. Damnation, what is the correct corse?_

Chrom looked around the room, scanning the faces of all those present. It was clear that they were all counting on him making the right choice, and it was even clearer that the entire fate of the army now rested in whatever choice he made. It all boiled down to whether or not they could trust Say'ri. If the answer was yes, then her plan was the most logical course of action; but if they didn't, then there was the issue that they had a traitor in their midst that needed to be dealt with. Immediately.

_What would Robin do?_

" ...we can't ignore what has happened here today. Our allies have turned against us and manage to put our dent in our forces; and that is not even taking into consideration the other two faction located in the north and south. If today's events are of any indication, then there is a good chance that they are in the same situation we currently find ourselves in. In other words, the Resistance has betrayed us."

Say'ri lowered her head, dejected, "I understand."

"However," Chrom continued, causing Say'ri to look up, "there is one thing that I am sure of. Say'ri has stood by our side from the beginning, and that was made especially clear today. If she really were to turn against us, she would have done so the minute we were ambushed by those turncoats; but she didn't, and instead she fought by our side and raised her blade to those that she once called comrades. I can't imagine anything more painful than that, but it has shown were her loyalty lies. So, with all that in mind, I cast my vote with her plan and place my trust in her," the exhalt walked up to Say'ri, grabbing her by the shoulders, "whatever happens next, it is all up to you. Help us find a way out of this situation, or betray us and hand over your blade to Walhart and his cause. It's your decision, and I can only hope that, whatever you decide, you can live the rest of your life with the consequences of that choice."

Say'ri nodded, her resolve growing once more, "thank you Lord Chrom."

* * *

The door slowly creaked open with Robin managing to limp his way inside. It hadn't been easy sneaking away from the healers, but fortunately he had more than enough practice. His ribs were still sore, with every step sending a shock through his body, but he ignored it. There was something more important at hand.

The walls of the room were covered with book cases and shelves, all of them filled with tomes and volumes of different shapes and sizes. While it was not as grand as the royal library in Ylisse, it was still impressive. Though at the moment Robin could give a damn about the ocean of books surrounding him. All of his attention was focused at the large armored man standing in the center of the room with his back turned on him, his head bowed slightly at the body laid over a table in front of him.

"Kellam?"

"Hello Robin. I see that you are doing better," the knight said quietly without turning around, "I know I should be with the healers so that they can tend to my wounds, but I just needed some time alone. Besides, I wanted to bring Laurent somewhere he would have enjoyed before..." His voice trailed off.

"Chrom informed me of everything that happened when I was out of commission. About what happened in the throne room...Kellam I—"

"I know why you're here Robin, but I'm going to stop you right there: I don't want you to apologize."

Robin felt a twang of guilt, "I understand."

"No you don't. The reason why I don't want your apology is because there is nothing for you to apologize for. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this. Even if you had been there, especially if you had been there, I believe that you wouldn't have stopped Laurent. We were in a no win situation and he made a choice that he believed was the best course of action. I know my son would never have picked that choice unless he felt that was the only way; and I know that he knew the possibilities when he made that choice. I just...I just wish that something else, anything else, happened instead," he choked out, his grip tightening.

After a moment of silence Robin walked up to Kellam, putting his hand on his shoulder, "Laurent was a brave man Kellam, and an invaluable asset to this army. I can't even begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now, having lost your son; but in the same way you said that there was nothing else I could have done, the same goes for you. Laurent's death was not of your doing, much less your fault."

The knight turned to face the tactician, his face expressing a sorrow that he had only seen before from Chrom at Emmeryn's funeral.

"No parent should have to bury their child..."

Upon saying that the man began to tremble slightly, his face turning into one of pain. Bowing slightly he gently cradled his son's head as he began weeping softly. Realizing that there was nothing else he could say to the knight, Robin quietly slipped out of the room, softly closing the door behind him.

_**More pain, more death, and more suffering because of my shoddy work...**_

_Go away. I don't have time for this, _Robin growled internally, making his way back to the healing ward,_ I have to plan our next move._

_**Why don't I save everyone time and just order our troops to walk off a cliff? Seems like it would be less of a hassle to get the same result. **_

_What happened today was tragic, but inevitable. There were unseen variables that I couldn't count on, so there was no way I could have planned for it. What's important is that we succeeded in our mission; Fort Siegner is under our control, meaning that we are one step closer to Walhart. I have to see today as a victory. _

_**Heh, today was a victory? **_

"Go away!" Robin snapped out loud, stopping in his tracks and looking around. That blasted voice from before was doing it again: trying to make him feel like he was going insane, second guessing his every move and decision.

Though in this case it was working.

_I can't be thinking like that. Chrom needs me._

_**Yeah Chrom needs me about as much as a hammer to the head.**_

_I have to push forward. I have to focus on our success today. It came at a cost, yes, but that's to be expected. If I redouble my efforts then eventually that cost will have to go down. Right?_

_**Or it will only get worse, seeing how difficult it was to take out one of Walhart's general's. Gods only know what kind of demon Walhart himself is.**_

Robin clenched his fists in frustration, "today was a victory, today was a victory, today was a—"

"You called for us father?"

Robin suddenly realized that he had walked up to the entrance of the throne room while he wasn't paying attention. Inside where the heads of the army plus Lucina and Frederick, and it appeared that they hadn't noticed him. He quickly ducked behind the wall before Chrom spotted him and made him go back to the nursery. He edged to the side slowly in order to hear what they were talking about.

"We have a situation at hand Lucina and we need all the input we can get. However, we don't want anyone else to know the details until we come to a decision, otherwise we might incite panic amongst our troops."

"What about Robin? Shouldn't we bring him in too?" The princess asked.

Chrom shook his head, "not yet. Trust me when I say that we will tell him everything, but given his current condition I don't think now is the best time; if this information turns out to be half as bad as we think it is, then it would completely devastate Robin. In that case, we have to find a way to lessen the blow."

"Milord, how bad is it?"

"I'll let Say'ri explain, seeing how she was the one who talked to the Resistance outside."

The swordamaster sighed, "it is as we feared. The Resistance has joined forces with Walhart; or at least, a large part of it has. I spoke to the commander of the forces stationed outside, and he relayed everything that has happened this past week. Their forces met up with the ones we sent before, and they were pushing the imperial troops in the North and South; but they came head to head with the higher ups sooner than we anticipated."

"In what regard?"

"Down south they clashed with my brother Yen'fay and his troops a few days after they reached Chon'sin. I understand that they put up a brave fight, managing to keep them on their feet; but then the imperial forces received aid from Excellus. I don't know what happened, and the commander wouldn't clarify, but the majority of their forces there turned to fight for the Empire while our own troops were captured and imprisoned. They are safe and alive, but under constant surveillance by Yen'fay and his troops. Still, it is estimated we lost about 1/3 of our forces down there."

"At least we have that silver lining. If they're still alive then we can still save them. I assume the situation was the same in the north?"

The sowrdmaster didn't answer.

"Say´ri?"

"Our forces in the north...met with Walhart himself..."

"What!?"

"It would seem that he purposely took the bait we had set for him men. Rather than sending them out so that we could draw them away from him and the capital, he rode out with them to meet our forces head on. And we...we..."

Robin stepped into the room, "how many troops did we lose?"

"Robin?! What are you doing here?" Chrom asked surprised at his friend's sudden appearance, "I ordered you to stay in your cot."

"Say'ri, how many troops did we lose?" The tactician asked again, ignoring his friend completely.

The princess looked nervous, still not responding.

"How. Many?"

"...all of them. They were completely wiped out."

Suddenly it felt like the world stopped, as if those words had taken all of the energy and life from their surroundings.

"All of them?" Basilio asked incredulously.

Say'ri nodded, "Walhart is not known for taking prisoners; he rarely does so, usually it's his generals who do it when he is not around to order them otherwise. As such all troops stationed up north, both of the Ylissean League and the Resistance, were completely decimated without mercy. There were...no survivors. To make matters worse, Walhart and his troops are making their way towards us with the intent of eliminating everyone within these walls, including Lady Tiki herself."

Flavia bent her head down, "gods, so many lives just gone in an instant. To think that someone would be capable of so much death and destruction without even hesitating. We have severely underestimated Walhart, and now we are paying for our folly."

"So much for fortune favoring the bold. This war was lost before it even began. Blast it all to hell and back!" Basilio spat driving his ax against the wall.

"All of our struggles until now, and we've yet to so much as dent the empire..." Chrom sat down, his face buried in his hands.

"Father you must speak like that!" Lucina pleaded, running to his side, "we mustn't give up hope yet; if you do, then we have already lost! If the others were to hear you, much less see you in this state, then they would just lay down their arms and wait for the end!"

"Lucina I...I don't know what else to do. We've lost so many people...I just...I just..."

Lucina looked around frantically, hoping that someone would help her pull her father out of the state he was in, but to no avail. Basilio was facing the wall where his ax was stuck, not speaking to anyone while Flavia just rubbed her injured arm slowly, all fire gone from her eyes. Frederick stood by Chrom, apparently trying to comfort him but no words coming out and Say'ri was leaning against a half broken pillar, her face looking completely exhausted. Even Tiki looked worn down, sitting down next to Say´ri with her eyes closed and resting on the swordmaster's leg.

Lucina turned to face Robin, the only person who didn't seem like he had fallen to despair yet, "Robin...please...there has to be something. Don't let it end like this...I beg of you. You're the only one who can save us."

Robin saw the desperation in her eyes, the look of someone who was about to lose everything. She was turning to him for help, believing that he was the only one who could save her father and therefore the future. Right now it all depended on him; and he knew what had to be done.

"...Chrom," the tactician walked up to his friend, "get up, we have work to do."

The prince looked up at his tactician, "what?"

"Assemble our troops, tell them to get ready to march. We need to leave here—right away."

"Have you lost your wits?!" Flavia exclaimed, "in case you have forgotten, we're surrounded! We take a step out there and we'll have another battle in our hands, making it much easier for Walhart to pick off what's left of us."

"When Walhart and his troops arrive, we'll be trapped for certain. If they were able to completely wipe out our forces in the north, then we don't stand a chance as we are now. If we intend to escape, now is our best chance."

"And you're expecting that those men stationed outside will just let us walk out of here like nothing?"

"No, I'm counting on it. I don't think their loyalties are as clean cut as you think they are. If they were always on the empire's side they would have turned on us the minute we sent them our troops and then sandwiched us before we even reached the fort. Not to mention that they are simply standing out there right now when they could have easily handed our heads on a silver platter to Walhart by now. My best guess is that they are being forced to cooperate, most likely with fear tactics."

"He's right," Say'ri said, "right now the Resistance outside are only putting a token resistance; if they weren't they would have cut me down the minute I went to ask them for parley. As long as Walhart or any of his generals aren't around to keep an eye on them, I believe that they'll allow us to get away."

"Okay, so we have a means of escape. What then?" Flavia asked.

"We go south and we take down Yen'fay," Robin responded calmly.

"You say that as if it were a simple task."

"We have three options Flavia: attack Yen'fay, attack Walhart, or retreat to Rossanne. Attacking Walhart is suicide, and retreating to Rossanne would only delay the inevitable. Going after Yen'fay is our "best" option; that plus the fact that our forces are being imprisoned there, and right now we need all the help we can get if we're going to defeat Walhart."

"Robin, if I may," Frederick interjected, "while this plan seems like our best course of action right now, there is one thing you seem to be forgetting: once Walhart arrives at the fort and sees that it is abandoned, what will stop him from simply going after us and finishing us for good?"

"Because we're going to send in a bait to distract him."

"Boy the last time we sent a bait his way, not only did he take it hook, line, and sinker, but he also completely pulled the boat under. If we send someone over his way to distract them, they're a good chance they're not coming back."

"I know."

Everyone looked at Robin, who had a somber look on his face.

"Dividing our army right now would do nothing but weaken us and hand victory over to Walhart. Our best chance is to take out his remaining generals, recover the troops we have lost, and then hopefully make our way back to the capital; but we can't ignore the fact that, as we are right now, we don't stand a chance against the Conqueror. So we need to buy time, distract him while we raise our troops again. Therefore Chrom will take the majority of our forces south, while a smaller group of no more than 50 will head north and bait Walhart and his men away from our position."

"Spend some lives to buy the other team's live," Basilio pondered out loud.

Lucina was about to ask Robin how could he even suggest such a thing, but stopped herself when she saw his face. His jaw line was tense yet his eyes looked weary. She realized that he wouldn't suggest something like that, something that went against everything he believed in, unless it truly was the only solution to there problem.

"This smaller force would face our most dangerous mission yet," Chrom pointed out, "It would need a leader of unparalleled skill, reckless bravery—"

"All right, Chrom, please, you're embarrassing me! I'll do it already, just stop with all the compliments!" Basilio laughed.

"Lord Basilio this is no time for japes, Basilio. The stakes could not be higher," Robin said calmly.

"I am being serious—I'll lead the squad. Though I prefer my steaks well done."

Flavia shook her head, "That's just his way, Robin. Bad jokes come with the bravado. But the oaf clearly has faith in your thinking. And I as well... All of us do, I'd wager. Somehow you always find a way to best the odds."

"Then it's settled. I'll make preparations and be off; you said only 50 men, so I'll hand pick them myself from our own Feroxi troops. No offense, but if I'm setting out in a mission that may involve certain death, I would rather have my own men by my side. The rest of you stay with Chrom and keep him safe."

"Stop!" Lucina stepped up-

"Lucina?" Chrom asked confused, "What are you—"

"I cannot allow you to go, Khan Basilio. You will die in this battle. I know it for truth!"

"You know, lass, you have a strange way of saying good-bye. All right, then. Who is it? Who kills me? Is it Walhart himself? Please say yes. It'd make a poor song to die at the end of some farmer's pitchfork. Though don't let that farm boy amongst your troops hear me say that."

"Yes, it was Walhart. Or so goes the story I heard. We must change our plans so fate cannot take this course!"

"All I needed to know. Thank you much, lass, I'll be careful."

Lucina looked at the Khan in shock, "Y-you're still going? But I just told you—"

"Aye, I heard you just fine. But someone still has to stall his division from advancing. If he's the one that kills me, well then, I'll just avoid confronting him. You don't grow this old and handsome without knowing how to avoid trouble," Basilio grinned.

"N-no! It's never that simple."

Flavia grabbed Lucina's shoulder, "Don't worry, love, he'll be fine. He'll have me to keep an eye on him, in case he needs someone to stop him from doing something reckless."

"You aren't coming, woman! You're the reigning khan!"

"I thought you intended to survive this, oaf. Regna Ferox has two khans, and now you're responsible for both. I dare you to die now! I'm coming and there is nothing you can say to stop me!"

"No."

Every turned to face Robin, "what did you say?"

"I agree with Basilio. It would be unwise for you to follow him into this mission. You are too important to loose, and this mission is too dangerous for Basilio to be worrying about protecting the reigning Khan."

Flavia narrowed her eyes at Robin, "are you doubting that I can take care of myself Robin?"

"No I know that you are a more than capable fighter Flavia; but I don't know how strong Walhart truly is, making him an unknown variable with unpredictable outcomes. We can't lose the reigning Khan right now."

"Well what do you suggest Robin?" Chrom cut is, "it's true that Basilio can get a bit hot headed in the mist of battle. No offense."

"None taken."

"So we need to make sure someone accompanies him and pulls him out should things become too much for him to handle; and whomever we are sending has to be skillful and resourceful enough to stand a chance of surviving in what could otherwise be a suicide mission."

"I never said we we're going to do that Chrom; I simply suggested that Flavia shouldn't be that candidate. You're right Basilio needs someone to help him should things take a turn for the worst, and believe me when I say that we're sending someone."

"All right, if not Flavia then who? Who is going to go on this mission with Basilio?"

Robin looked at his friend, his eyes filled with iron clad determination.

"I am."

* * *

**Author's note: aaaaand it's done! Oh my god, this was long to write, and I'm guessing even longer to read. I know you're probably exhausted, but bear with me a minute or two.**

**So yeah in this chapter we get fighting (boo), the "last" two kids from the future, the death of a beloved character, and...what's this? A twist at the end? Dear me, what will happen!? (DUN DUN DUUUUN!)**

**Anyway like I said before, next chapter will come out a little later. I got the other fics I want to churn out a chapter or two, plus a one shot that will come out soon; and not just any one shot, but my first fic relating to Fates. But in the meantime feel free to leave comments and critiques below and I'll take a look at all of them.**

**Speaking of Fates, here's the update on my playthrough (if you're interested. You can leave now if you want).**

**So I finally finished Birthright, and in the end my partner was the one, the only, the amazing...Hinoka. Why? Because she's perfect; and I don't mean "oh look at me I do everything perfectly and can do no wrong" perfect (looking at you Cordelia), I mean everything about her and her character just fits perfectly. Her design, her personality, her actions, her voice acting, and her supports. Especially her supports, there are some of the best I've seen in Birthright; and her S support with the Avatar is just beautiful. I knew she was the one once I supported her with everyone, so I chose her. Plus, (SPOILERS) Kana with flaming red hair is just the most adorable thing I've seen. Hinoka really is an amazing character, one who interacts both with round and flat characters perfectly. There is just one problem though: WHY THE FUCK DID SHE NOT MAKE IT IN THE TOP 4 IN THE POPULARITY POLLS?! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, OBORO!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?**

**Moving on to Conquest, I am almost done with that one and I gotta say, I was a wee bit disappointed with the female candidates. See in Birhtright I was interested in about the same amount of males and females for potential partners; but in Conquest it wasn't even close. There were like two female partners I was interested in, and MANY male partners I was just dying to pair up with. Hell, my two finalist right now are males: the sadistic archer Niles, and the Yandere butler Jakob (who I think might just win because of his accent). However of the two females I mentioned, one of them had potential for an interesting story. And that's what's coming up next.**

**One last thing I wish to say before I leave. I was checking my profile to upload this when I realized something: it's been over a year since I opened this account and posted the first chapter of "To Change the Past". I missed the actual date because, well truth be told I'm not good with dates. I've even forgot my own birthday a few times. So don't expect any "special" chapters concerning birthdays and stuff, because I usually don't remember until the actual day and I don't have the time to write it by then. However I will make one point concerning the 1 year anniversary of this fic. To everyone who has been following, either since the beginning or very recently, I have only one thing to say to you:**

**Thank you, for everything. Let's hope for another good year and many more chapters to come. **

**See you soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

The entire room was quiet, everyone looking at the tactician in total shock after what he had just said.

Chrom was the first to speak up, "I..I'm sorry Robin, what did you say?"

"I'll be heading out with Basilio to stall Walhart and his forces."

"...you're being serious."

"I fail to see why I would be jesting at a time like this," Robin said impatiently.

"Now hold on a second Robin!" Flavia cut in, "You can't just announce something like that and expect us to go along; more importantly, you can't just order me to stay behind while you and the oaf run off straight into the lion's den!"

"I am this army's tactician, therefore telling you what to do is EXACTLY my job," Robin responded without backing down, "I'm responsible for finding the best course of action and making sure that it is carried out to the best of my abilities. The possibility of losing one Khan is already bad enough, but the possibility of losing two, one of them being the current reigning Khan, is out of the question. We have already suffered a major losses in our campaign do far, but there is still a chance for us to make it through; however, in order to do so we can´t afford any more losses like the one we suffered today. Losing a Khan or, Naga forbid, losing two Khans, is the last thing that we need right now."

"And you suggest that we lose our chief tactician instead?" Frederick asked.

"My job is simply to come up with strategies and pass them on to you. I can easily do that before we part ways and write them down so that you can follow them; not only that, but you still have Virion with you. He's just as good as strategist as I, perhaps even better in some situations. If there is anyone who can work and adapt my notes, it's him. I already talked to him about what to do if this situation presented itself: once I leave with Basilio, he will be in charge."

Upon hearing his name the Khan stepped up, "listen hear Robin; this is not one of your little strategy board games thst you often play with fancy pants. You're talking about making a direct charge straight into the monster's maw. Do not take this the wrong way, but there is a difference between what I am capable of doing and what you´re capable of doing; and as wide as that gap may be between us, I get the feeling that it's going to be even wider when compared the Walhart. I have nothing but respect for you and everything you have accomplished so far, but if you decide to accompany me I can't assure you that I will be able to protect you all the time, much less that you'll be able to make it out alive. However, if you still insist on coming with me, then I can't stop you. It's your call."

"I am aware that in terms of strength and fighting skills I am leagues behind you Basilio; but there is more to overcoming an opponent than just raw power. Sometimes all you need is an opening through their defenses in order to land the decisive blow. I may not be able to stand up to Walhart in a fight, but I can find ways for us to hit him hard and then move out before he swings back. You're going to need a better strategy than simply charging in recklessly, especially if what Lucina said is true. I may not be able to promise you much, but I can promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure you have the best odds of survival."

The Khan bit his cheek, "like I said, I can't stop you from coming. When do we leave?"

"Twenty minutes. Time is of the essence after all. That should be more than enough time for me to write down everything the others need to know for the rest of the campaign and give them to Virion; gather your men and explain the situation to them, and make sure they understand what they are signing up for. After that we head up North; at the same time we'll draw attention away from Chrom and rest in case any of the forces outside are more loyal to the Conqueror than they let on. Prepare yourself Basilio."

"Aye boy, same goes for you."

Robin nodded and was about to leave the room when Chrom suddenly stepped in front of him.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, into all of you really, but it looks like I'm going to have to be the only voice of reason here and say absolutely not. There is no way I am going to let you walk straight into your own death Robin."

"Chrom we don't have time for this—"

"I will stand here until the Conqueror is bursting down the front door if that is what it takes for you to realize how foolish this idea is. You are not going with Basilio."

"Move out of the way Chrom."

"No."

The two friends stood staring each other down, the tension growing as neither one of them relented or even blinked. The others could do nothing but stand by, nervous to even step in and control the situation before it got out of hand.

"If you want to win this campaign, then you have to do as I say; and right now I am telling you that you are wasting our time by doing this. Move."

"I may not be as brilliant as you are when it comes to tactics Robin, but I can still spot a reckless idea when I see one. You going with Basilio does nothing for this campaign but hurt it. We lose you for only the slightest chance of keeping Basilio alive. This army cannot afford to lose you Robin, especially not now."

"Like I said, Virion is more than capable of taking over when I'm gone."

"If that were so then why hasn't he been this army's tactician since the beginning? There is something that you possess that Virion doesn't, and he knows it. I don't wish to speak ill of him or his skills as a tactician because I haven't seen them firsthand; but I know that now is not the time to have the chain of command change suddenly and expect everyone else to adapt to our new tactician."

"I will vouch for his abilities, and I'll leave him with specific instructions about what to do for the rest of the campaign."

"And if something unexpected happens, like what happened today? We both know that war is unpredictable and you can't just write down instructions on a piece of paper for your men to follow; we need a tactician who can think on his feet and adapt to the best of the situation at a moment's notice. In other words, we need you. You are not going with Basilio."

"Chrom—"

"If I have to make it a direct order I will."

Robin's jaw tensed, but he didn't back down, "and if I disobey? What then? Will you dock my pay and assign me to grunt work? Because I can easily live with that."

"If you are found guilty of treason I could easily have you arrested and trialed; and since military trials can only be carried out in the capital, that means you would be confined within the army until we return. The idea of chaining you up and dragging you around doesn't appeal to me Robin, but if you force my hand I will have no choice."

"The military code of conduct applies only to those enlisted in the Ylissean army. If I were to step down from my post as head tactician of this army, which is already only loosely connected to the Ylissean military hierarchy, I would technically be considered a willing civilian and not a soldier held accountable by military law."

"Then I am ordering you as Exhalt that you will not be leaving," Chrom said in a rising tome.

"Your jurisdiction as Exhalt extends only within Ylisse's borders and or over the registered citizens of your kingdom. We are not in Ylisse and I am not a citizen, therefore your order as Exhalt has no power or hold over me. Now move, we have wasted enough time already!"

"Damn it Robin why are you being so stubborn about this?! I don't want to lose Basilio either, but that doesn't mean I want you to jump in the fire in his place; strategies or not, you can't stand up against Walhart alone and hope to come out alive! That is not a possibility, that is a fact! What happened today proved that, if anything, none of us are ready to face him head on, not even you; planning and tactics can only get you so far when you are face to face with a monster like him! If you go out there, you are going to die!"

"MAYBE I'D RATHER DIE THAN TO HAVE MORE PEOPLE DIE BECAUSE OF ME!"

Robin's outburst was followed by silence, shock written on everyone's face as they stared at the tactician.

"Robin..." Chrom failed to think of something to say to his friend.

"Listen Chrom. I've been Ylisse's chief tactician for three years now. You took me in, a completely stranger and a potential liability, and showed me nothing but trust and kindness. You then placed me in charge of the Shepherds and later the entire Ylissean army because you believed in my abilities. You believed that I would be able to help you and the others get through even the worst situation so that you could protect your home. I have done everything in my power to help you, but it's not enough. No matter how much I try, I keep failing you in one way or another. After what happened today, I can't promise you that I will be able to ensure that you will make it out of this in one piece; and you deserve better than that. You deserve a tactician who knows what he's doing, whose mind isn't clouded by doubt, and who is certain that they will make sure that you and the others pull through. You deserve better than me. "

"I...I don't—"

"I'm sorry Chrom. I'm done," Robin sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly, "I am not worthy of carrying the tile of Ylisse's Chief Tactician, and perhaps I never was. I was tasked with leading the entire army during this campaign, and look how that ended; most of our forces are either captured or dead, and we're essentially backed into a corner. If I can't handle that sort of responsibility, then I have no right to stand here. The most I can do apparently is keep a small group relatively safe; I have a better chance of keeping Basilio and his men alive than I do keeping you and the remaining soldiers. That is unacceptable, and we both know it. If the others were to find out what happened today, they would rather see my head on a pike than see me head the troops; and they have every right to think that. I'm not just leaving to ensure Basilio's safety, I'm leaving to ensure everyone's," before Chrom could respond Robin side stepped around him and made his way to the door, "we leave in 20 minutes."

Chrom was dumbstruck, his mind going blank as he watched his friend leave the room. Eventually he came to his senses, clenching his jaw and beginning to run after; however, before he even made it to the door he felt a hand grab his shoulder tightly, and when he looked back he saw Frederick with a grim—yet calm—expression.

"Perhaps that is not the best idea right now milord."

"What?! Frederick you can't seriously be suggesting that we let Robin go!"

"Of course not lord Chrom, I would never suggest something like that. Letting Robin go with Basilio is nothing short of suicide, both for him and our campaign as a whole."

"Then why are you—"

"Because Robin isn't thinking clearly. If there is any truth to what he just said, it's that his mind is clouded right now. We are all still reeling because of the losses that we have suffered today, but I believe you may be underestimating how much Robin is suffering because of it. It was, after all, his plan to divide our forces and send them to the north and south. He just learned that because of his decision thousands are now dead, and they won't even be able to return to their homeland for a proper burial. You would have to be a cold hearted fiend to not feel anything after hearing something like that, something that we both know Robin is not. The reason why he puts his all in his strategies, and the reason why most of us will trust our lives with him regardless of what happens, is because Robin cares about the wellbeing every single member of this army, whether they be a low level cadet or the exhalted ruler; and so every loss we suffer is another blow for him. It is both his greatest asset and his greatest weakness. A double edge sword that he must bear. It is possible that this will be the lowest point of his life thus far, and his options now are either to stay where he is or crawl back up."

"Why is that even a question?! He'll crawl up even if we have to drag him—"

"Milord please listen to yourself. I understand that you do not wish for Robin to embark in such a perilous mission, but that is not the proper way to approach him right now. The same way that he is letting guilt cloud his mind, you are letting frustration cloud yours. Even as a friend you can't reach Robin right now; because as much as you may not like to admit it, you can't understand how he is feeling and no matter what you say will sound hollow and have no effect on him."

"...they what do you suggest we do?" Chrom said calming down slightly.

"Give him time, and give yourself time as well. We have twenty minutes, so I suggest we make the most of it. During that period we should think of a way to make Robin realize why his plan is not viable right now, but in a way that will actually get through to him. Hopefully he will be seeing things a bit more clearly by then."

"And if that doesn't work? What is he still wishes to leave after that time has passed?"

Frederick didn't answer.

"...tsk, fine," the exhalt turned to the others still present, "you heard our tactician. We have less than 20 minutes to evacuate the fort. Basilio, gather the men that you will be taking with you. The rest of us will go to the healers and help them any way we can to speed up healing the wounded; distributing salves, dressing wounds, whatever it takes. Focus on making sure that the person can march, then move on to the next one. Every minute counts, so let's not waste any more time."

"What about Robin?" Flavia asked.

"Don't worry about that now," Chrom said simply, "we don't have time for it. Now move it!"

With that everyone rushed out of the room and headed to the infirmary as fast as they could.

Everyone but one person.

* * *

Having finished writing down the last of his battle plans and predictions in a notebook for Virion, Robin hoisted his Levin sword on his hip, double checking the straps on its scabbard; once he made sure that it was secure he grabbed his traveler's bag and began stuffing it with elemental tomes, making sure to take the ones with a good balance between durability and magical strength.

_Elfire, elwind, and elthunder. Should I also take __Mjölnir_? _No, better to leave it with the others; we are down two spell casters so the remaining ones will need all the firepower they can get. Worst case scenario I can always use tomeless magic; though only if there is no other option. Don't want to risk putting such a dangerous strain on myself._

_**Yes why deprive Walhart the pleasure of ending me with his own hands? **_

Robin dropped the vulnerary salves he had grabbed, causing it to roll under the table, "damn it..."

He knelt down and reached out for him only for his hand to stop. He then realized that he was trembling and his heart was beating faster and faster.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "calm down...just breathe."

_**Yes, calm down and accept my imminent death with some dignity. Pigs being lead to the butcher do it with less leg quivering. **_

Robin put his hands on the desk and lean forward, focusing on drowning out the voice in his head.

_**But it doesn't have to be like this. I still have fifteen minutes, I can still save myself. All I have to do is go to Chrom and say that I was wrong and I've changed my mind. Granted it might take a little groveling, but if I have to choose between my dignity and my life...**_

_I am not doing that. My mind is set, this is the right thing to do. _

_**Is it? Or is it simply the most convenient thing to do? Dump all of my responsibilities on someone else so that I don't have to make the big decisions that make my head hurt. After all, isn't dying much easier than living?**_

_**Pathetic.**_

Robin closed his eyes and tried to focus, but he could feel the voice getting louder and louder in his head.

_**As it stands right now I, or rather you, have one of two choices. Go off with the oaf, throw your life away, and forgo any sense of personal responsibility you have in this world and hope that the next one isn't as cruel to you. Or continue with Chrom and, at the very least, ensure that you make it out of this mess alive; and who knows? Maybe some of the others will be fortunate enough to make it through as long as they stay by your side.**_

_I can't stay here...I'm a danger to everyone._

_**True, but that's only because you are weak. A weak, pathetic, useless failure that has only gotten by so far due to sheer luck. You know it, and more importantly they know it as well. Do you honestly think Chrom cares that you go out with Basilio? He's not as dumb as you think he is; he knows that you are just trying to run away after such a colossal blunder, and he doesn't want you to take the easy way out while he and the others have to pick up your mess. He wants to make sure that you stay behind and pay for your mistakes.**_

_No...Chrom wouldn't—_

_**Allow you to run a market stall, let alone the remains of the once proud Ylissean and Regna Ferox Alliance. Sure he wants you to stay around, but actually run this army? He'd be better off handing the reigns to a child. Oh he'll keep you around, but you'll be lucky if he even lets you consult during preparations for the next fight. After all, who in their right mind would put someone who single handedly killed tens of thousands with on bad decision?**_

_I...I didn't—_

_**Dividing your forces hoping that they could stall the Conqueror's troops and cut off their communication. Did you honestly think a plan like that would actually succeed against the Conqueror? He crushed an entire continent under his boot, and he didn't do it by wasting his time with fruitless strategies. He did it by being the strongest, by using his sheer, raw power to crush all of those who opposed him. While you move around blind and unfocused, he just strides forward without hesitation. That is the difference between someone who is weak and someone who is strong. **_

_No, that is the difference between a leader and a tyrant. The only reason Walhart has gotten to where he is now is by destroying everything in his wake without having any consideration for his people._

_**Then answer me this: during his campaign in conquering Valm, how many soldiers did he lose? And how many did you lose in this campaign?**_

Robin felt a pit forming in his stomach, the room suddenly feeling like it was spinning.

_**But you want to know what the real difference is between you and Walhart? He doesn't feel fear. Because of his power, and therefore the assurance he has thanks to it, he has become a man that is beyond fear. He doesn't fear loss, defeat, or even death. He doesn't have hesitation clouding his decisions because he has more than enough might to ensure that he is always right. You have none of that. You are weak, and that is why you will always have fear holding you back.**_

_**And that is why you will always fail. **_

_I...I'm not..._

_**Are you afraid?**_

"I...I..."

_...I don't even know anymore..._

Robin felt his chest tighten, causing him to struggle to breathe as he felt his head running at a mile a minute. He grabbed his chest and took a deep breathe, trying to calm himself down, but it was no use. For the first time in his life, he could feel death's grip tightening over him. Every battle before that he had always gone in with caution, yet always having a small inkling of hope that he would pull everyone through; but if he went out with Basilio, then there was no doubt that he would end up dead. Worse of all, if he died, then the chances of the Ylissean army winning the campaign against Valm would become even slimmer. He was faced with an impossible choice: stay with Chrom and risk the lives of the remaining soldiers by continuing to try and fix his mistakes, and leave with Basilio and risk the lives of the soldiers by leaving them with a new tactician who may or may not do a better job than him. If he stayed, there was no guarantee that he could come up with some sort of miracle strategy that would save everyone; at the same time if he left there was no guarantee that the army would be better off.

The clock was running against him, and he had to make a choice. There was no Emmeryn to take the fall for him this time, no exhalt to take the pain and suffering upon herself to spare the others. He had to decide on one of the two, and then live with the consequences that came with it.

_What do I do...what should I do...I don't want anyone else to die because of me...is that so much to ask? I have done everything in my power to try and protect everyone, and yet it's not enough. It's never enough. If there was anything else I could do I'd do it. I just...I just..._

_...please...I need help..._

He closed his eyes, "Naga...Ashunera...Mila...Yudu...I don't know which one of you is real or not, so I'm just calling you all in case it turns out any one of you does exists. You have all been deemed as gods of benevolence, wisdom, and guidance; and I need all three right now. Not for myself, but for the people who have entrusted their lives upon me. I do not know if that was the right thing to do, but now is not the time to question that. I ask that you tell me what I should do now, what course of action is best to ensure their safety. I ask of you, I beg of you, to deliver them from the trials ahead, ensure that they return home to the people they love and who love them back. Whatever it is that you ask in exchange, I shall oblige a thousand fold with anything you ask from me."

He paused for a second before continuing, "and if...in your wisdom, you should determine that said exchange should be my life for theirs so that they may live through the trials that lay ahead of them," he swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, "then I shall accept that and lay down my life for theirs without hesitation. All I ask now is that you tell me what to do."

Silence.

"Please...anything," Robin whispered, his eyes beginning to water, "I beg of you, give me a sign."

"Robin?"

The tactician felt a chill run down his spine as Lucina walked into the room, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he muttered quickly wiping his eyes off.

"You've been standing there unmoving for the past 5 minutes and it sounded like you were talking yourself."

"I said I was fine. Now if you are done egging me I have to get ready," Robin responded brusquely while continuing to pack his bag without turning around to face the princess.

"I'm sorry for insisting but we need to talk. You can't seriously be considering too—"

"If you're here to try and talk me out of accompanying Basilio then don't waste your breathe," Robin snapped putting the last vulnerary inside his bag, "I refer to everything I told your father before. This is what needs to be done if you want your father to make it through this campaign alive. After all, isn't that what's important? Isn't that why you came back? If you want Chrom to live, then this is the way it must be done."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you so eager to throw your life away that you actually believe everything you've said so far?"

Feeling the anger building inside of him Robin's grip tightened on the table to the point where his nails were digging into the wood; but he still refused to turn around and face Lucina.

"This isn't about that. What happens to me is irrelevant compared to whether or not Chrom and the others are safe. You think I'm just walking to my death? I know there are risks, but it's not a sure thing. It's not like I'm just marching straight into Walhart's sword. I have Basilio fighting by my side, and I can hold my own in the battlefield."

"Then why are you trembling?"

_...damn it,_ Robin swore internally realizing that Lucina was right.

"You know that this mission is nothing short of suicide for all those involved. Like my father said earlier, that's not a possibility, that's a fact. If a third of our forces were decimated upon heading north, then a small battalion has about the same chance as a gnat flying through a hurricane unscathed. The chances of the people in that battalion coming back alive are a million to one and that is being generous; is that why you wish to accompany them?"

"Shut up."

Ignoring him the princess stepped closer and continued, "don't let guilt guide your actions Robin, you're better than that. We both know that you going out with Basilio isn't going to help anyone, especially not you. This army needs you now more than ever. I know you may not realize that now, but it's the truth. What happened today...was tragic to say the least—

"Tragic doesn't even begin to describe it."

"Robin listen to me—"

"Tell me something Lucina; you lost someone important to you today; someone you've known for years, only for him to be suddenly taken away from you because of my plans and strategies. Knowing that his blood might as well be in my hands, can you really say that you want me at the head of this army?"

Lucina clenched her fist but manage to keep herself calm, "Laurent's death...is something that I will never be able to forget. It's something that I will carry with me until I die, for better or for worse; but you are blaming yourself more than you should. His death is just as much my fault as yours or even father's; but it was mostly Pheros' fault, and she already paid for it. There is no need for us to feel like we need to sacrifice our lives for Luarent in order to make up for our failure. He wouldn't want that, and that would do nothing to honor the man whom he was. Your death will not bring him back Robin; nor will it save everyone else."

"You seem awfully certain that I'm going to die if I accompany Basilio."

"We both know it's true."

"Speak for yourself."

"Then why are you still shaking?"

"Maybe I'm just cold. Now if you're done I would ask that you please leave me alone; I need to finish up here."

"Fine. I shall take my leave; but only if you do one thing first."

"And what would that be?"

"Turn around, look me in the eye, and tell me that this is the best course of action," Lucina said firmly, "Do that and I shall leave without questioning you."

"It's the best course of action," Robin muttered, though he still didn't face the princess.

"Not good enough."

"I don't have time—"

"I will not move from this place and neither shall you until you can say without any hesitation that this is the best course of action; that you are taking it not because you wish to atone for what happened today, but because it's the best chance this army has of winning this campaign. Look me in the eye, and assure me that if you go out with Basilio, you will not die," Lucina said standing behind the tactician.

Robin didn't move, his grip on the table only tightening to the point where the wood was beginning to crack. He felt his whole body go stiff, rooted on the ground and refusing to turn around face Lucina.

_Just do it. Just turn around and tell her. You can at least do that. _

He stood still.

_I have to go. I have to make sure that Basilio stays safe, that Chrom and the others stay safe. This is...this is how it must be done. I just need to turn around and tell her that. Tell her that I...I won't...die..._

He could feel his chest tightening.

_Heading out with Basilio...facing Walhart head on...biggest risk in this entire campaign...heading straight into the belly of the beast...certain...death..._

"You don't want to go, do you?"

He could feel his whole body shaking.

_DAMN IT ROBIN BE STRONG FOR ONCE IN YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE, AND JUST TELL HER YOU NEED TO GO! IF YOU DON'T, EVERYONE YOU KNOW AND LOVE IS GOING TO DIE! INCLUDING HE—_

Robin's train of thought was suddenly cut off when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind, followed by the feeling of someone leaning on his back.

"L-Lucina?"

"There was a time," Lucina said quietly her head resting on Robin's back, "when I felt the same way you are feeling right now; and back then someone near and dear to me told me that this was the best way to help a friend in pain."

Robin didn't move, his mind having gone blank with shock; it didn't last long.

"Haaaaaa," Robin felt all of the emotions that he had been holding in suddenly wash over him, pouring out from within. His shoulders slumped down and his grip on the table loosened, his eyes watering, "gods...what am I doing..."

Lucina didn't say anything, remaining quiet and letting Robin talk.

"I...don't even know anymore...it all seems so easy on paper and on a chessboard, but this? I...I don't know if I can do this. I don't want flashy battles, recognition, or for my name to go down in history as the greatest tactician; I just don't want anyone else to die. Is that really so much to ask?"

"No..."

"Then why can't I do it? Why do I fail every time I try to protect those around me? Why am I...why am I so useless?" Robin sobbed, tears pouring down his face.

"Robin you're not—"

"Don't, just don't. I can't stand hearing that again when it's so obviously a lie. So many people dead, all because of my decision to split up our forces. Now we backed up against a wall and at risk of losing this entire campaign; not only that, but we're also at risk at preventing your ruined future from happening. How can you say that I'm not useless when I have set us on track to destruction?"

"Because it hasn't happened yet. We're still alive, meaning that we still have a chance of defeating Walhart and stopping Grima from resurrecting. It's not too late Robin. I may have been a child in my own time when all this happened, but I know that it couldn't have been easy for my father and his men. I'm certain they also faced their share of adversity and challenge, and they still pushed forward until they managed to defeat the Conqueror. My father in this time is no different, and I know that he will continue until the end. And so should you; because the moment you give up, then that is when we will have truly lost."

"...why?"

"Robin?"

"Why do you have so much faith in me? After everything I've done, all that I've failed to do, why do you still put so much faith in me?"

Lucina's gave Robin a squeeze, "because I choose to. Despite what you may believe, I have seen enough evidence to suggest that you are the person this army needs in order to obtain victory. They trust you, they look up to you, and more importantly they need you. Especially my father."

"Your father deserves better than me..."

"What he deserves and what he needs are two different things Robin. He deserves a life that isn't marred with pain and suffering. He deserves to be able to hang up his sword and never taint it with blood again. He deserves to have a daughter whom he can be with and watch grow into someone who doesn't have to constantly worry about impending death and destruction. But unfortunately that's not what he needs right now. He needs adversity so that he can grow wiser and stronger. He needs his sword to remain sharp so that he can defend his people. And he needs someone who has seen and suffered the end of the world so that he can stand against it, even if that person is his own daughter. Even if what you say is true, that doesn't change the fact that my father still needs you by his side, providing him with more than just strategies and tactics to survive this war."

Pausing for a second Lucina could feel Robin's body beginning to ease, the trembling slowly but surely vanishing, "I can't force you to stay Robin. I've said everything I needed to say, and whatever you decide to do from here on I will not stand in your way; even if I don't agree with it. Just promise me one thing."

"...what is it?"

The princess held on to him tightly, "promise me...that you won't let guilt influence your decision; because the only thing that is going to lead to is your death. Despite everything that has happened today, I know this army will be able to forgive you and trust you to lead them, but it won't be enough if you try to walk down this path of redemption through self-destruction. Please...don't do that. You are a great man, and you deserve better than that, despite what you may believe right now. Even if they forgive you, even if father forgives you, even if I forgive you...why can't you forgive yourself?"

He didn't answer.

"I don't want you to die Robin," Lucina said so softly that the tactician almost didn't hear her, "like you said, I lost someone close to me today...don't make me lose another..."

Silence.

"...like I said...don't be so certain I'm going to die," he responded quietly, "but if it puts you at ease...I promise."

"Thank you," Lucina got off his back.

"Lucina wait," Robin said before she pulled away from him, "please, answer me this: what do you do when you can't stand by and do nothing, but you feel that there's nothing you can do?"

After a moment of silence Lucina slipped her hand into his and giving it a squeeze.

"You do what you can...good bye Robin."

Letting go of his hand Lucina walked out of the room, leaving the tactician alone with his thoughts. At the very least his mind wasn't racing anymore and he had calmed down significantly; but he still didn't have an answer yet.

Letting out a tired sigh he plopped down on a chair and leaned his head on his hands.

_I don't want to die...at least not like this. Giving my life for others is one thing, but doing so in a way that will have, if any, little effect on the turning the tides of the campaign...As I am right now I know I can't stand against Walhart on my own. I will most likely be cut down where I stand; but at the same time I don't know if I can stay with Chrom as I am right now. What good is skill and knowledge if it's blocked by doubt? I need to think...just think..._

Pushing out his feelings Robin began thinking with nothing but logic, running through as many possibilities and calculations as he could through his mind.

_Chances of Chrom winning this campaign with me: currently 5%_

_Chances of the situation getting worse after we leave Fort Siegner: 90%_

_Chances of the situation getting better after we leave Fort Siegner: 10%_

_Chances of Chrom winning this campaign without me: ...unknown variables, unable to predict. _

_Chances of Basilio's group surviving an assault from the north: 0.1%_

Robin rubbed his temples exasperated, _the numbers don't lie. Because of all my decisions so far, we're in a worse position than when we started. Our chances of winning have plummeted, but they are still there. If I leave with Basilio, then I'm going to die; and if I die, there is no way of knowing if that will actually help Chrom win this war. _

_But if I know I'm going to die...and I don't know if that's going to help Chrom...then why am I considering that option?_

_"...why can't you forgive yourself?"_

"Because I don't deserve that luxury,"Robin sighed, "I have nothing to fight for other than the safety of those around me; and when I can't even do that, then what's the point? Why should I even stay around when I continue to fail to ensure their safety? Why should I even care if I live or die?"

_"I don't want you to die Robin..."_

"You got a minute boy?"

"Hmmm?" Robin turned around and saw Basilio standing in the doorway, a bag swung over his shoulder and an axe strapped to his side.

"You're ready, good," Robin picked up his bag that had been left forgotten next to the table, "if you have informed your men then we should prepare to head out before Chrom and the troops mobilize."

"Now hold on a second there lad," Basilio raised his hand stopping the tactician in his tracks, "I understand time is of the essence here, but by my account we still have about five minutes left; so before we leave, there is something I believe we need to talk about."

"Basilio now is not the—"

"Trust me, this is something you need to know."

* * *

"How are we doing Lissa?" Chrom asked her sister.

"Aaaand done!" Lissa let out a sigh of relief as she finished fixing the soldier's leg, "that's the last serious leg wound. Now on to—"

"You've done enough milady. Let us handle rest," Frederick interrupted, gesturing the soldier to follow him. The infirmary was in chaos, with all the healers fixing as many wounds as they could before the soldiers were ordered to help with the bug out. Those who could walk where ordered to assist the other wounded, and those who had trouble walking were still expected to help with carrying all the caravans.

"But there are still people I need to tend!" Lissa protested.

"You've taken care of the seriously wounded and that's enough," Chrom stopped her, "the rest are hurt but nothing life threatening; you can continue treating them on the way once we leave the fort. Right now we need to focus on moving out, and you look like you're about to keel over if you keep up at this rate."

"But—"

"I'm afraid he's right darling," Maribelle walked next to her. She looked weary, her brow covered in sweat and her hair a mess, "you need to take a break for your magic to replenish. We've already taken care of almost all the wounded in one afternoon, which is no small task. Ricken and Anna have already passed out from exhaustion, and I don't think Brady will be able to hold out for much longer. We might as well take this opportunity to move our equipment to the caravan in order to speed up the process."

"Oh all right," Lissa relented grabbing their stock of healing staves and carrying it to the cart.

"Thank you Maribelle."

"But of course milord. Lissa's wellbeing is my top priority."

"Wait, before you go, can you tell me where Libra is? We're heading out soon."

The traboudor's face turned sullen before she pointed at the back of the room, "he's...he's with Kellam."

"Oh...thank you Maribelle," Chrom nodded leaving her and walking towards Libra and Kellam. They were standing in front of two beds, one of them holding the unconscious Miriel and the other one a shroud that Chrom assumed to be covering Luarent, the two of them talking with Kellam every now and then turning his attention to his wife. As Chrom got closer Kellam suddenly looked at the ground, his whole body shaking and his hands clenching tightly. The priest placed his hand on the knight's shoulder, his face contorting in sorrow.

"I'm sorry Kellam...but there is nothing else we can do. She has shown no response to our magic, healing or otherwise, and we have exhausted all our options. We even tried having Tharja and Henry use their own dark magic to reach her; but even they couldn't get her to respond. As she is right now there is almost no brain activity, barely enough to ensure that she continues breathing on her own, but I'm afraid that's it."

"I understand...thank you Libra."

The priest slowly wrapped his hands around the larger man, pulling him into a hug, "forgive me my son. I wish there was more I could do, I truly do. Nobody should go through this; not you, and especially not Miriel. I shall leave you two alone," he pulled away and walked past Chrom, giving the man only a short nod before heading out to assist the others.

Chrom walked up to Kellam, who was leaning on the foot of the bed not saying anything, "Kellam...Miriel was, sorry, is an invaluably member of the Shepherds. I can safely say that if it weren't for her sacrifice, we wouldn't have been able to defeat Pheros. I don't care what Libra says, we will be able to bring her back; and until we do I'll make sure that at least one healer is with her at all—"

"No," Kellam interrupted quietly, "everything Libra said is true. Miriel explained it to me a while back when she was teaching me about the properties of magic. She told me that there was a line that spell casters should never cross, because once crossed there was no turning back. Taking her would do nothing but slow the army down, and I know Miriel would not want that."

"Kellam you can't be suggesting to leave your wife behind," Chrom said, not believing what he was hearing.

"I never said that I was; but you are."

"Kellam you can't—"

The knight walked past Chrom and grabbed a spear leaning against the wall, "I already lost my son, and soon I will lose my wife as well; but she is not gone yet. Even if she can't move, even if she never wakes up, even if she passes away in the next five minutes, she is still alive now; and I made a promise that I would stay by her side until death did us part."

"...the valmese troops will be coming soon."

"Let them come. I will be here waiting," Kellam said taking a seat in between the two cots and slamming the butt of his spear on the ground, causing it to crack, "until the end, I shall stay and fight."

Chrom saw that there was no way of moving the man, by force or otherwise. Instead he grabbed the last elixir he carried with him and set it on the table next to him.

"I believe you might need this more than I will. God speed Kellam," Chrom nodded before turning around and walking away.

"Lord Chrom, one last thing."

The knight looked up at the exhalt, who had stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around.

"It has been an honor fighting under you milord. I hope I can once more be of service in the next life," Kellam smiled.

"...what are you talking about? You need to be gone from this life before thinking about the next one."

"Of course milord."

"I expect to see the both if you once you're done pushing out the Valmese forces. Otherwise you're both getting a pay cut."

"Yes sir."

With those final words Chrom left the now empty infirmary before his resolve broke down.

"Lord Chrom," the exhalt looked up and saw Cordelia and Frederick standing before him.

The falcon knight gave him a salute, "the infirmary was been evacuated sir. Most of our troops are waiting for your orders while keeping an eye on the enemy forces stationed outside. They have yet to make a move against us, but we are not taking any chances."

"Good. We have to move immediately. Cordelia I want you to take half the Shepherds with you and lead the bug out; take our troops south, back into Chon'sin territory. Keep our best soldiers in the outer perimeter of the formation, their priority is to ensure that the healers are safe and still working if necessary. Frederick and I shall take the remaining shepherds and head out on the rear of the bug out. We need to keep all fronts protected from any possible attack from the Valmese or even the Resistance."

"You wish for me to lead the bug out sir?" Cordelia asked.

"Your stellar record leading the Ylissean falcon knights speaks for itself, and right now I need someone with your leadership skills and combat prowess to ensure that our troops make it out of this alive. Should the situation turn on us I am confident that you'll be able to handle the situation from your end."

"But sire wouldn't Frederick be a better candidate?"

"I need Frederick to help me hold the rear; therefore I need someone equally capable leading the retreat and holding the front."

"I-I don't—"

"Cordelia there is no one else that I trust right now more than you. I understand that you have doubts, after all this mission is crucial to our campaign; but believe me when I say that you are more than capable of doing it. I am placing my trust in you as the commanding officer of this army, and I do not do that lightly. "

"...yes sir. I shall carry out my mission to the end," Cordelia stood straight and saluting the exhalt before running off to where the rest of the army was waiting.

"Did you mean what you said milord?"

"Every word."

"In that case I should thank you for putting your faith on her," Frederick bowed.

"Like I said, she is one of the best and we need our best to get through this. That's all."

"Of course milord."

The two men stood in silence in the hallway.

"The twenty minutes are up..."

"Yes milord."

"Do you think he's changed his mind?"

"I cannot say. The only one who knows what's going on inside our tactician's head is himself."

Silence.

"Frederick, be honest. If his mind hasn't changed, if he decides to continue on this path, will you raise no objections?"

"Like I said Lord Chrom, we can't force what we want upon Robin. If he believes that he is the one that needs to accompany Baslio, whether it be because he truly believes that is the best decision right now or because he believes it's the only way to atone for his mistakes, then there is nothing else we can do about it short of chaining him up and dragging him with us; and despite what you said earlier, I am certain that you would never do that to him."

"Wish I could be as strong as you old friend. You make it seem so easy."

"It's not easy milord. Not for me, not for anyone else. The difference is that when you've lived a life of service as long as I have, you experience firsthand many comrade in arms being left behind; and it never gets easier. The pain, the guilt, it will stay with you for the rest of your life, a constant reminder of your failures during your life of service. The best thing you can do is learn how to live with the pain of each loss," Frederick responded quietly.

"And how do you do it?"

"When I figure it out, you will be the first to know."

"Right," Chrom said grimly, "well, we might as well try."

He was about to go search for Robin when he saw the tactician walking towards their direction, his hands buried in the pockets of his cloak and his eyes glued to the ground.

"Robin?"

"Hmmm?" The man looked up, "ah, Chrom."

"Robin before you say anything I would ask that you listen to what I have to say. After that you are more than free to make your own decision and I...I promise I won't stop you."

The tactician didn't respond, so Chrom decided to continue.

"What happened today...there are no words to describe it; and I know things look bleak now but we can't give up yet. We knew that there would be trials unlike anything we had seen before, and that once we rose up to fight Walhart there would be no turning back. This is just one of those bleak moments, and as bad as it seems we must remember that it is not the only one we have faced so far. The time we lost Emmeryn and had to flee Plegia with their army chasing after us. The time when we had the entire Valmese armada surround us at sea. The time when we were pinned down at the Mila tree with an unmeasurable horde of risen swarming down on us. Yet despite the overwhelming odds, we always found a way to prevail. We made it through all those trials, regardless of how bleak the situation seemed, because of you,"

"Robin I don't think...no, I know for a fact that without you I wouldn't have been able to accomplish half the things I have. You are the only reason that I have made this far; hell, you are probably the only reason I'm still alive. I can't even begin to count how many times your tactics have saved us all. More importantly, you have been a staunch and cool headed advisor during times that I needed one the most. If it weren't for you, I probably would have driven our army to ruin back when we were facing Gangrel. I don't even want to think what would have happened if I had challenged Walhart myself. I can fight and I can even rally people to fight with me; but I can't always lead them through the right path. It pains me to say it, but it's the truth. There will be times when I will most likely be tempted to take a decision that could prove disastrous for everyone, and perhaps I night even know that. In the end, all it would take for us to lose if for me to make the wrong choice at the wrong time. That's why I need you here: to make sure that I don't make that wrong decision at the wrong time."

"A while back you told me that you valued your life and weren't just looking to throw it away; I ask that you remember that sentiment now. Don't try to seek redemption through your own death Robin. It won't change what happened today, it won't bring back all the people we lost. All it will do is end your own life prematurely and rob us of our most valuable asset in this fight. In the end, it is nothing but a selfish and pointless act of self-punishment. As harsh as it may sound, I'd rather tell it to you now and hope that it gets through to you rather than have you realize it when you lying on the battlefield as you die slowly."

Chrom finished talking and then waited to see what his friend would do: however, the man simply stood quietly, his face a mixture of sadness and guilt after everything the exhalt had said.

Chrom let out a small sigh, "I understand. I have said everything that I had to, and you listened patiently. I shall keep my end of the deal. If you decide to leave, then I won't stop you."

"I'm not going..."

The tactician said it so quietly that at first Chrom was unsure if he heard it correctly.

"I just talked to Basilio about the plan. After some...calculations from my part we decided that I would be more of a hindrance than an asset to him. I believe that sending Flavia with him is our best choice: it is still an incredibly risky mission, but with her his chances of survival are slightly better," Robin continued softly.

Relief spread through the exhalt's body, but he didn't let it show. He knew Robin well enough, meaning that there was more to his decision in staying with him.

"That being said, everything else I said before still stands," Robin continued, "Virion will be taking my place as the head tactician for a while. I...I need some time to collect my thoughts. I will still be assisting him, and every and all decisions will still have to go through you of course; but for the most part he will be in charge of any major decisions we must take after we move out of here."

"Fair enough," _given the other option it's more than I could have asked for._

"Now then, is everything ready?"

"Yes. The troops are ready to mobilize and we have loaded up all the caravans" Frederick nodded.

"Then let's move out."

* * *

"I suppose that this is goodbye then," Chrom nodded to the Khans currently standing with their platoon of warriors outside the fort. Thy sky was slowly tuning a dark twilight hue, with the final traces of the blood red sunset disappearing into the horizon. Around them the resistance camp was starting to light torches as the night began to set, but they made no attempts in stopping the Ylisean League. It was surreal to say the least, seeing a substantially large army surrounding them yet making no attempts to capture or even restrain them.

"Only for now m'boy," Basilio grinned, "Walhart is going to have a lot of trouble dealing with us: hell, we might even be able to kill him before you guys even reach the capital!"

"I promise I'll look after the oaf Chrom," Flavia assured the exhalt in a more calm tone, "if what Lucina said is true, and knowing this idiot's reckless nature, it will probably be up to me to ensure he doesn't trip over and impale himself upon the Conqueror's sword."

"Just be careful you two. You mission may be to stall Walhart, but that doesn't mean you have to do anything reckless. I know you two are skilled enough to give even the Conqueror a run for his money; just don't push it. Use every trick you have under your sleeve, and do your best to make it out alive."

"Worry not boy, we got this," the large man winked at him, "you just have a pint of mead and a lovely lass waiting for me when I return."

"Of course. Godspeed you two."

"ALL RIGHT YA DASTARDS, MOVE OUT! LET'S GO STICK IT TO THE CONQUEROR WHERE HE WILL REALLY FEEL IT!" Basilio roared, followed by the cheer of his men behind him. With that they began marching away from the Ylieddean army, heading north.

"All men, time to bug out! Everyone follow the head of the army! Our Pegasus knights and cavalry have taken the lead to clear the way, and it's our job to hold the rear. I want all archers and mages to be on high alert, especially from any sky attacks. Move it people, time is of the essence here!" Chrom barked as the final part of the army made their way out of the fort.

Meanwhile, at the very end of the moving army, Robin hesitated before making his way to catch up with the others. He took one last look back at the now abandoned fort, its presence looming over him. Perhaps it was his imagination, or perhaps the northern winds beginning to blow, but Robin thought that the smell of blood and rotting flesh around him was suddenly growing stronger. With the sun almost gone a dark shadow was cast over the structure, letting out an aura of darkness and death around it as he felt it weigh down on him. Despite having been attacked by three grown manaketes and having an intense battle raging within it, the fort still stood tall, a reminder of all of the lives that had been lost that day.

A reminder of his biggest failure so far.

_**Take a good look. For this is but a taste of what awaits you. Have this image carved into you brian, let the smell burn you from within. Do not forget why this happened: because an insignificant worm thought that he could stand up to real power.**_

Robin swallowed nervously, his hands beginning to tremble again.

_**It doesn't have to be this way though. All you need is more power; real power that is. You will never be able to reach the Conqueror's level if you are constantly worrying about others. After all, they are just slowing you down, stopping you from reaching your true potential. If you cut all ties with them, if you only focus on yourself and on getting stronger, then this will never happen again. You can easily lay waste to anyone that stands in your way; but the only way you can do that is by only focusing on yourself and cast aside everyone else. Especially—**_

"Robin?"

He turned to see Lucina standing behind him, gesturing at the moving army.

"We have to go."

"R-right..." The tactician said shakily slowly making his way towards her.

Noticing his voice was faltering Lucina walked next to him, determination in her eyes, "Robin, we are going to get through this. We will to pull this campaign back to its feet. We shall defeat Walhart."

"I...I wish I had that determination Lucina..."

"You do Robin, I know you do."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're here with us. You know that there is still a chance for us, and you intend on taking it. You could have given up and goes out with Basilio, yet here you are. This war is far from over and I can see that you still possess more fight within you, even if you can't see it right now; but I swear to you that until you realize this yourself, I shall stay by your side. I shall be your blade, and fight on your behalf until you are ready to fight back on your own."

"You don't have to—"

"But I must."

Eventually Robin let out a small smile, "I understand. You need to make sure that your father's most valuable assets doesn't off himself anytime soon."

"No. I need to make sure that a valued comrade doesn't lose himself to the despair again," Lucina responded, "you are your own person Robin, one who has his own value. I see now that you are more than just my father's chief tactician. You are also his friend; and more importantly, you are also my friend. One whom I have no desire to lose anytime soon. I have lost many friends and comrades over the years, and each time the pain was worse than the last. I don't think I can bear to lose anyone else. Especially not you."

Robin was taken aback by Lucina's answer, unsure of how to respond at first, "I...I didn't think I was that import to you..."

The princess stood before him, looking up slightly to meet his gaze, "I can honestly say that your support has been invaluable to me; and I don't know where I would be right now without you."

"...I could say the same about you..."

"Robin?"

"Part of the reason I'm here is because of what you said to me earlier. If it weren't for you, I probably would have gone with Basilio."

The tactician could feel his hands stop shaking as he looked the princess.

"Lucina, thank you. You actually make me believe that I can forgive myself."

"You should. You deserve to."

"Thank you."

"Now then, shall we? I believe we are falling behind."

Robin nodded, though turned back to face the fort one last time as they walked away, the imposing structure slowly but surely disappearing into the darkness.

_I may not be ready to face Walhart right now, but that is no excuse for me to give up. It's true that I lack the strength to defeat him, but that doesn't have to be that way. The situation is dire, but not hopeless. If Chrom and the others still have faith in me, then I have to make sure that faith isn't in vain. Until my last breath, I will not stop fighting. _

_But more importantly, I will not stop fighting for the sake of those around me._

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Plegian castle**

"Prepare the sacrifices for tonight's ritual; we will be needing five users of arcane magic and three untainted young maidens," Validar ordered the other priest in the room. It was the end of the meeting they had every day of the new moon in order to prepare for Grima's harvest. It was a tradition that the god be given tributes of blood from Plegia so that it could grow stronger as its revival approached them; and even though Plegia had little in terms of bountiful harvests for tribute, it possed more than enough human offerings to offer to Grima.

"Yes Lord Vaidar," the priests bowed their heads in respect before leaving the room. Validar himself made his way back to the Plegian throne room, planning on checking on one of his operatives abroad in order to see how they were doing on their mission. However once he entered the throne room he felt an unnatural chill run down his spine just as the torches hanging on the walls began to dim slowly.

**"You're late," **Validar looked up and say a hooded figure standing before the throne room. Their face was shrouded in darkness, but glowing red eyes and the wisps of dark magic flowing from its robes were a clear indicator of whom he was dealing with.

"Master," Validar got down on his knee and bent his head in the uttermost respect, "forgive me. Had I know you were waiting for me I would have left the other priest to prepare for your harvest alone."

**"That harvest is of no interest to me," **the hooded figure hissed, **"your little offerings barely quench the hunger that haunts me when I inhabit this plane of reality. What is need is beyond what you and those fools can offer. I need for my vessel to be strong, to be able to sustain the power that has been entrusted to him; and that is where we have a problem."**

Validar looked up, "what do you mean my master?"

**"The boy's progress is going just as we planned, but at the same time he is being held back; for every two steps he takes forward, he then takes one step back. At this rate his heart will take too long before it's ready to accept his role in this life," **the figure raised its hand and made three orbs appear before him. Two of them were white, but the third one was pitch black**, "is heart has already felt true despair. He has felt true pain and loss, and he believed that it was all because of him. For a moment it seemed like he was about to succumb to the despair and allow the darkness within him to take over; but then something happened."**

The figure turned the sphere and pointed at a small area that seemed to still be white, the dark vitriol swirling around and trying to consume it to no avail.

**"For whatever reason the boy still has hope within him; and that is enough to prevent the despair from consuming him. As long as his heart still has hope, I cannot over take him with despair."**

"Then what do you wish for me to do my master?"

**"In order for his heart to be strong and ready, all I require is for one of this three emotions to give in to the darkness that lurks within him. Even if it happens for only a moment, it will be more than enough to open his heart to the darkness and leave it craving for more. With that his body, mind, and soul will stand no chance and give in, his essence belonging to me once more. His heart seems to be able to resist despair by holding on to some hope, so we shall move to one of the other two: lust, and wrath. We must either have the love in his heart replace by the primal and carnal desire of lust, or the inner peace he possesses to be tainted by pure, unforgiving wrath. Only then will he be ready to carry out my will and burn this world to the ground so that it may rise once more from the ashes."**

"Very well. How do you wish for me to do so master Grima?"

With a flick of his hand the three orbs disappeared in the air, **"I care not how you do it, just that you do. Have him give in to lust or wrath by any means possible and do it soon; the longer you wait, the weaker heart becomes. Do not fail me Validar."**

With those words the figure turned around and walked away until it too faded out of existence, leaving Validar alone with his thoughts.

_Lust or wrath. Now how should I approach that? The easiest way would be to slaughter those annoyances he call "friends", but now is not the time to do that. They are still needed to stop Walhart, and their deaths have been foretold down the future. Direct manipulation of his emotions would be easy, and it would require relatively little magic from my part; but master Grima wants his mind and soul relatively intact, and there is no way of knowing how those might be affected if I used my magic on him. So if wrath is out of the picture, then that leaves lust._

_And I know just who to send._

* * *

**Author's note: aaaaand scene. Whew, it's good to be back. **

**So this is a chapter I've been wanting to write for a while now. No fighting, no over the top battles, just a quiet moment for our characters to reflect on what is going on and what they are going to do. I know I few of you are probably not happy with what may be the biggest "I'm doubting myself" moment in this story, but I promise it's the last one. I mean, come one, I had to put it there. But hey, at least I didn't make it super long like the last few chapters, so that's a plus. And look not one but TWO RobinxLucina moments. In the same chapter! That's gotta be good, right?**

**Now you're probably thinking, "but wait, if you wanted to write this chapter for long, and it's actually a relatively short chapter, then why did it take so long to come out?" Well see, about that...thing is, my life took a turn for the "not good", to say the least. It's nothing too serious and I'm not going to bore you with the details (because this is neither the time nor the place to discuss that sort of thing) but needless to say I don't have the free time I had before to word on this fic; or any of them for that matter. Hell, I have this idea for a Fates one shot that was going to probably be my most depressing work yet, but now it doesn't look like I'll be able to write it anytime soon. Bottom line, I don't know how often I'll be able to work on these things, so updates might take a while longer. Sorry. But hey, at least I;m not abandoning this story. I mean, we've made it to twenty chapters so we might as well see it through. **

**Now some of you might have noticed that I was surprisingly nice to Cordelia in this chapter. Like, I know I was never outright cruel to her in my writing, but I never made it a secret how much I disliked her character. So you're probably wondering what gives? Well see, after experience something since the last update, I felt that I had to apologize for everything that I said before about Cordelia. Because as it turns out, it can get worse. MUCH. WORSE. So yes, I officially apologize to Cordelia and subsequently all Cordelia fans. You are not the worst thing to come out of Fire Emblem. I can't even muster anger towards any of the flaws I constantly pointed out; I don't know if I can even call them flaws anymore. You do you girl. You do you and be happy with it. **

**In other news, I finally finished Conquest. Just a quick summary for anyone who's interested: great game, has more emotional stakes than Birthright (though I did miss the playable map feature) and while I did find myself more drawn to the male characters in general, I did enjoy most of the characters over all. Oh, and my husband was Jakob. Sorry Niles and Forrest, you two were close but you inevitably lost to the British yandere butler. Now on to the final chapter: Revelations.**

**As always leave any comments and critics below and see you in the future. Someday. But stay tuned because next chapter we are introducing one of my favorite characters and booooy is it going to get steamy. Hehehehe… Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**In a remote Plegian port**

"Mmmmnh," a young woman with sleek bone white hair and tanned skin slowly opened her eyes and streching her back until she heard it crack into place. The sun was slowly creeping through the window curtains, lighting up the room slightly and annoying her greatly. With a lazy flick of her wrist the curtain moved enough to block the ray of light that dared to disturb her.

_Much better._

She tried to get up only to find herself slightly constricted; a large sweaty arm was sprawled across her chest holding her down, the owner snoring loudly next to her. She pulled his arm off of her and dropped it next to her, causing the fat man to stir in his sleep before rolling the mountain of blubber he called a body to the side.

"Disgusting," she spat wiping the sweat off her chest, "and here I thought it would be impossible to find something as revolting as that toad Excellus. I stand corrected. I am going to need some serious magic to forget last night's events; even though I did most of the work will he could barely manage to perform. But that will have to wait. Now it's time to report to master Validar."

Getting out of bed che cracked her neck and then snapped her fingers, causing her usual dark attire to materialize around her boy and her hair to straighten itself out. Once she was presentable she walked over to the washroom and stood before the mirror. Reaching out her and pressing her nail against the smooth surface she muttered an incarnation transfering a small spark of magic into it; soon it began rippling as if it were made of water, until it no longer reflected her own image but instead the face of her lord, Validar.

"Master," Aversa bowed slightly.

"Aversa. I take it that your mission has been successful?"

The sorceress smiled, "of course. He signed the transfer of ownership as soon as I gave him the document; his merchant ships as well as his textile factories and shops now belong to the crown, and therefore to you."

"Good. I shall have them then seized and stripped of anything that may be of value or use to use. You have done well my student; you can expect a proper reward once you return."

"Thank you master."

"Howerver, before you return I have another mission that I wish for you to undertake. It involves the boy."

"Oh?" The women raised her eyebrow, her interest piqued.

"There appear to be some...delays with his progress; and certain parties wish to ratify this issue. I believe that you posses the necessary talents, so to speak, that will help us ensure that he reaches his goal in a timely manner."

"And by talents you mean—"

"Bring out his most basic desires, have his mind tainted by unadulterated lust. After all, we can't have him believing in such trivial notions as love and compassion."

"What a shame; here I was hoping you were referring to my talents in slaughtering everyone in sight," Aversa clicked her tongue.

Validar narrowed his eyes at her, "you are not to kill any of them. There deaths have already been foretold, and my master does not want any more unnecessary shifts in this timeline. It has already become tainted and corrupted, too much for his liking. Understand this Aversa: if you kill any of the children of Naga, then not even I will be able to save you from what will happen next. Am I clear?"

"Crystal. So, just the lust then?"

"Tempt him, perhaps even have him embrace it."

"And I'm allowed to use any method I wish?" She smiled cruelly.

"As long as you do not permanently damage his mind or soul I care not how you do it; just do not push him too far."

"Very well, I'll see what I can do," Aversa purred.

"Good. You may return after you carry out your assignment; I shall see you then," with that the mirror began to shimmer and fade until Validar's image was gone and only Aversa's reflection remained.

_Hmmm now how should I approach this? _The sorceress though to herself,_ though it shoudn't really be that hard. A little alone time between I could easily have him on his knees begging for more; perhaps even literally. Although that might be a bit tricky seeing how he is constantly surrounded by those friends of his. Magic would be the quickest solution, but what spell should I use._

_Well...there's always THAT one._

Aversa giggled to herself, tapping on her reflection playfully, "oh this is going to be fun."

"Who are you talking to?"

She turned around and saw the fat man standing in the doorway tieing the front of a purple silk robe close, though with great difficulty.

"Can I help you?"

"You weren't in bed an I—"

"Actually don't bother, I really don't care," Aversa waved him off, "I have other matters I need to attend to."

"Oh, well when you come back—"

"No."

"W-what?"

"My job here is done, and you are of no use to me anymore; therefore there is no reason for me to come back here, much less continue to associate with you."

"B-but you can't do that! I gave you money, servants, my entire business; I even left my wife and children for you! You can't just walk out on me, I'll be ruined!"

"Not my problem. Now if you will excuse me I have more important matters to attend to," Aversa responded coldly as she walked past him. However she barely made it past him when her angrily grabbed her by the arm and pulled her roughly.

"You're not going anywhere," he snarled.

"...it would be in your best interest to let go of me," Aversa said calmly.

"The way I see it I have nothing left to loose," the man growled grabbing her other arm and pulling her even closer until their faces where only inches apart, "and since I basically gave you everything I have, I believe I'm entitled to some compensation. So you're not leaving until I've been fully satisfied."

"If last night is any indication I don't think I'll be able to provide you with the "satisfaction" you're looking for."

"Q-quiet!"

"Why not simply go for one of those rent boys you think no one knows you—"

Aversa was cut off when the man forced his mouth onto hers in a sloppy kiss while her grip on her tightened.

_I'll show you, you wench! _He thought to himself angrily as he continued, _by the time I'm done with you you won't be so high and mighty, and you'll be lucky if you can talk at all, let alone back talk. _

_**Is that so?**_

"Mmmhn?!" The man opened his eyes and saw Aversa staring back at him, her eyes turning a deep shade of crimson; he tried to pull away, only to find himself rooted to his spot and unable to move.

_**What's wrong darling? **_Aversa's voice laughed inside his head as she broke his grip over her but didn't pull away,_** what happened to all that bravado you had a minute ago? Don't tell me you can't take a little roughness?**_

Grabbing on to the man's chin roughly Aversa pulled him deeper into the kiss as magic began flowing through her body and drawing out the man's life-force. His eyes went wide as he felt his arms and legs grow heavy and limp, his muscles and fat slowly begin to shrink and contract within his body and his skin get tighter and tighter. He tried to get away or at least scream for help, but he barely muster up a weak spasm and a low gurgle. Eventually his eyes rolled back into his head before sinking into his skull and disappearing as his body finally went limp. Aversa let go of the now dead man, his body nothing more than a dried out husk slowly withering and curling in the ground.

"Disgusting," Aversa licked her lips before spitting on the body, "the things I do for Master Validar."

"Honey? Honey are you in there? I want to talk."

Aversa turned around just in time to see the door open slowly, revealing a middle age woman and two kids behind her.

"Honey I don't know what has gotten into you these past few days but we need to ta—" she froze when she saw the sorceress standing before her husband's dead body. She took a step back, her arms outstreched in front of her children who were staring in horror at the scene before them.

"F-Father?"

_Tsk, I really despise brats, _Aversa sighed internally, pooling dark magic in her hand.

* * *

**Somewhere in Valm**

"We've managed to put a considirable amount of distance between us and the Resistance forces. Any ideas on how we should proceed next?" Chrom asked.

"If our information is correct, then said forces have not made a move from Fort Seigner my dear commander," Virion said analyzing the map laid out in front of them. After days of marching the exhalt felt that the troops deserved a much needed rest while they planned their next move against the Valmese army. Currently they were currently holding a war council alongside Robin, Lucina, and Say'ri, with the latter three standing back while Virion and Chrom studied the situation.

"Our scouts have reported that the Conqueror and his troops have yet to reach Fort Seigner and meet up with the Resistance; if I had to venture I guess, I would say that the Khans have managed to stall him for the time being. However, I believe we both know that, realistically speaking, they will not be able to hold him down forever, "Virion said solemnly.

"Then we should make the best of the time they have managed to procure for us," Lucina stepped in, "the fate of both this campaign and the entire world is teethering on the edge. I believe that we are at a turning point, meaning that the next decision must not be made in haste."

"Quite right _madamemoiselle_," Virion nooded, "which is why we called for the three of you to this war council. With the two Khans gone we have lost two of the heads of this army, meaning we need each of your indivdual knowledge to help us. Lucina, you posses information about events that have yet to happen as well as more in depth knowledge of your comrade in arms from the future. Lady Say'ri, you know the Resistance and this land inside out. As for you Robin, well two tacticians are always better than one, no?"

Robin didn't answer.

"Anyway, Lucina what can you tell us about Basilio's encounter with Walhart?" Chrom asked wanting to move on from Robin's silence.

"Only the outcome," Lucina said grimly.

"Are you sure? Think very carefully, maybe there is something you're overlooking; even the smallest detail could be crucial here."

Lucina thought long and hard, "there was one thing...I think you once commended him for his ferocity in battle. I believe it was during a visit during Regna Ferox for the anniversary of his death. During the service you said...you said that his final sacrifice had been instrumental for your victory."

"Did I say anything about how?"

"I'm sorry, but you didn't go that much into details..."

Chrom sighed, "well it's better than nothing. Thank you Lucina."

"Indeed. From that we can infere one of two things: that our friend the Khan was able to land a devastating blow that gave our adversary a handicap to our favor, or that he simply stalled him enough for us to recover enough to properly fight back," Virion mused.

"Lord Virion before you start celebrating I must remind you, all of you, that the current timeline is not moving exactly as before. There is no way to know if things will turn out the same," Lucina pointed out.

"Your right, but you're forgetting one inportant thing Lucina," Chrom cut in, "this time Basilio knows about what happened in your timeline, and he has Flavia watching his back; theat might just tip the odds slightly to his favor."

"Hope for the best expect for the worst," Robin muttered.

"Quite. So with all that in mind, we should plan our next move carefully," Virion returned his attention to the map, "I believe that it goes without saying that we must now tread lightly and not make any decisions in haste."

"We can remove the fort hopping strategy out of the equation," Robin stood next to the archer eyeing the map, "with Fort Siegner recaptured by the enemy forces it would do nothing but waste our time and resources in order to try and take it back; not to mention if Walhart is indeed headed that way we would be rushing to our deaths. Without having Siegner as a stepping stone for us to regroup and recharge before moving up north, I don't think we should waste time in trying to capture the other forts."

"In that case we are left with two choices, both of which involve retreating: retreating to Chon'sin, or retreating to Rossanne," Virion pointed at the two mentioned areas, "we had originally set out south when we left Fort Seigner with the plan to confront the Imperials stationed there and I believe we should stick with that plan; after all, I can safely say that Chon'sin is the better of those two choices."

"Care to explain?" Chrom asked.

"Of course my dear commander. We know that a large number of our forces are being held in that area, and we require all the assistance we can obtain right now. However, the main reason I think we should avoid Rossanne for now is this," he pulled out a parchment from his pocket, "one of my many informants back home has brought to my attention that a large number of imperial troops have recently been deployed there. If we were to march there we would find ourselves swarmed by them and by a populace that, to put it lightly, might jump at the chance to present Walhart with my head in a silver platter. So not only do we have no allies in Rossanne, but there is a good chance we'll be confronted with some unexpected and unaccounted for enemies."

"Then we stick to the original plan: move to Chon'sin, subdue the enemy forces there, and free our comrades before slowly making out our way to Valm," Chrom nodded.

"There is still one problem."

Every turned to face Say'ri, who had finally decided to speak up.

"My brother...General Yen'fay still stands in our way."

"Indeed," Virion nodded, "I have heard of the man a few times back in Rosanne. His feats are...impressive to say the least. The question is, are they grounded in truth milady?"

"Yes. Yen'fay is, without any exaggeration, the best warrior of Chon'sin. His skills with a blade are second to none, and he can be just as ruthless as the Conqueror in the heat of battle. He was our trump card against Walhart, and when he deflected to his side...we knew that Chon'sin had fallen. We may not be going up against Walhart by heading south, but we shouldn't let our guard down; going up against Yen'fay will be no easy task, and if we are not cautious it may bring down our entire campaign."

"Not like he hasn't already put a massive dent in our plans," Robin sighed pinching the bridge between his nose, "managing to subdue our forces was not an easy task, and if anything it is a testament to his skills."

"Is there any chance you could give us some insight in his fighting style?" Lucina asked.

Say'ri nodded, "Yen'fay prowess, like most warriors of Chon'sin, lays not in his strength but rather in his skill and speed. In fact, in terms of brute strength I can safely say that our commander is above him; however strength is of little use when your opponent has already cut you seven times before you even hit the ground. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes and I am finding it a bit hard to grasp...forgive me for asking, but could it be that you are perhaps exaggerating slightly?"

"No," the swordmaster responded bluntly.

"I am inclined to believe her," Chrom cut in, "after all we had but a small taste of what the sword masters of Chon'sin were capable of when the Resistance turned on us in Fort Siegner. If Yen'fay truly is the best of the best, then we should take everything we have heard about him at full value. Which begs the question, how do we fight him?"

"If I may, I believe I have a solution," Say'ri responded.

"By all means, the floor is yours."

"I grew up with Yen'fay, trained in the art of the blade by his side for most our lives. I even sparred with him many times, and because of that I know his fighting style inside out. So even though my chances are slim, very slim, I could hold my own against him; and I believe I could help some of you do the same."

"How so?"

"I can train you, verse you in the fighting style of Chon'sin's greatest masters, including that of Yen'fay. It will be similar to the training I have been providing Robin which, as you may have noticed, has provided impressive results. However, due to our current time constraint I can only take a few of you, and only give you a quick abridged version of the training; I can't promise that you will be able to defeat Yen'fay if you confront him on your own after this training, but I can at least increase your odds of survival."

"Given our circumstances, I believe that is more than we can ask for. How many of us can you train?"

"...two, and that is pushing it," Say'ri responded after thinking for a while.

"Then I volunteer," Chom said with hesitation.

"So do I," Lucina stepped forward.

"I thought you two would say that," the princess gave them a small smile, "very well, we shall start immediately. Mark my words I shall do everything in my power to ensure that you can stand up to that traitor."

"I believe that settle that matter then; we continue south towards Chon'sin," Virion remarked.

"So we know where we are heading next, and we know what is awaiting for us once we get there. So I ask our two tacticians—"

"Assistant tactician..."

Chrom sighed, "fine, I ask the both of you what do you think our next move should be?"

Both Robin and Virion analyzed the map laid before them, neither one saying a word.

"Pardon me Say'ri, but could you please tell us what this may be here?" Robin asked the swordmaster pointing at an area on the map that showed elevated terrain.

"That is Demon's Ingle. It's a treacherous terrain where few dare to approach, mostly because of the still active volcano," Say'ri explained.

"Vol...cano?" Chrom asked tilting his head.

"Yes. The surface erupted in the beginning of Spring as it does every ten years, but fortunately the area was evacuated before hand and we suffered no major losses. I believe the molten magma has cooled down and hardened in the surrounding area while the sulfuric gas levels have lowered considerably."

Most of those present simply stared at the princess.

"Fie, have I said something strange?"

"Oh no, no, no my dear," Virion chuckled, "but you are describing a volcano to people who have never seen one before."

"What? Are there no volcanoes in Ylisse?"

"No?" Chrom responded unsure.

"I think I may have read about them somewhere," Robin muttered.

"Oh...well it's similar to a mountain, except that it's top has a large hole that leads to its core; and from that core comes what we call "lava". It's as if the earth itself was on fire, spewing flames everywhere and destroying everything in its wake. Hence why Demon's Ingle is surrounded y barren wasteland and terrain."

"It sounds like a living nightmare," Lucina said in disbelief.

"Fie milady, it sounds worse than it really is. Yes, it is a natural disaster but it is not as devastating as it was when it first erupted a thousand years ago. Ever since then it has erupted less and less, and causing less destruction around it. In fact, many areas where the molten magma has hardened will soon be fertile enough to sustain life."

"The question is, is it safe enough for us to march through?" Robin asked.

"Hmmm, unless I'm mistaken I believe so; am I correct my dear swordmaster?" Virion faced Say'ri.

"Aye, right now we are in the middle of a "safe" season. There shouldn't be an eruption any time soon and the sulfuric gases have leveled considerably. Why do you ask?"

"I believe our tactician has a plan formulating inside that head of his," Virion smiled.

Robin didn't answer, his attention focused on the map before him scratching it nervously. Eventually he cleared his throat, "it's just an idea...but perhaps we can use Demon's Ingle to our advantage."

"Care to explain?"

The tactician traced his finger through the area and towards Chon'sin, "we already know that we are going to face Yen'fay eventually, that much is a given; however, we mustn't forget that Walhart and the Resistance are probably still after us and on our heels. The fact that we are relatively small helps us move faster, but it's not enough. If we were to go through this terrain, we might be able to stall them, perhaps even cause them to stop in their tracks and pursuit another route. It might just buy us enough time to rescue our captured compatriots before we eventually have to face the Conqueror."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Chrom nodded, "what say you Virion?"

"There is merit to what our tactician—"

"Assistant tactician."

"Apologies, assistant tactician suggest. While I have nothing but good faith in the Khans, we must consider the very possible outcome that Walhart is able to go right through them and set his sights on us before we reach the capital of Chon'sin; however, despite what the rumors may say of him, he is still very much a man with his own limits. There is a good chance that a long march, a fight with the khans, AND crossing through Demon's Ingle might be too much even for him. It might just provide us with some extra time that we require."

"Well, sounds like we have our next course of action. Any objections?" Chrom asked around.

"No."

"No."

"Nay."

"Wait a minute, let's not be hasty," Robin interrupted, "we should consider other options before we make our decision. Let us not—NNNGH!"

The tactician was suddenly cut off by a sharp pain on his head, causing him to cringe and place a hand on his temple.

"Robin?"

"Sorry, just a minor headache. I'm sure it will son pas—AH!" The man suddenly felt like his skull was compressing his head, putting more and more pressure behind his eye causing him to grab the edge of the table tightly.

The exhalt wasted no time walking up to his friend, concern etched on his face, "enough, you are clearly in pain. You are excused from the rest of this meeting, we can finish up here."

"I'm...fine...just a...migraine," Robin managed to push through gritted teeth.

"I don't care if it's a migraine, a cold, or if you just hit your head when you came into the tent; we can't afford to overlook anything that may affect your health, especially not now. So I am ordering you to go and rest," Chrom said firmly.

"...fine," Robin left the tent before the exhalt could insist any further.

"Now then, let us wrap this meeting."

"If we are done here, I would ask if it possible for me to be excused," Lucina spoke up suddenly.

"Is something wrong?"

"To put it bluntly I have a lingering suspicion that our tactician will not go to rest as instructed. I simply wish to ensure he doesn't try to sneak away to his tent in order to work himself to death," the princess answered truthfully.

"You do have a point, Robin is very stubborn; and he did agree to what I said without much of a fight. Very well then, I would ask for you to go check up on him if it's not too much of a problem."

"But do not take too long milady," Say'ri cut in, "we need to start your training immediately, for every second counts."

Lucina nodded, "I promise this will only take a while. I shall be back before you know it," with that she left the tent and set out to find the white haired tactician. It didn't take long, however, for she soon saw him sitting on a crate not too far away with his hands folded over his legs and his eyes closed.

"Come on Robin...pull yourself together," the man muttered to himself, doing his best to ignore the throbbing sensation in his head.

"Is everything all right Robin?"

He looked up and saw Lucina standing over him, though the princess then knelt down so that she could talk to the tactician at eye level.

"Well that was a fast wrap up..."

"The meeting is still underway, I simply asked to be excused earlier to check on you."

"You really shouldn't have done that. It's just a minor headache, it will pass."

"Perhaps, but you tend to let these sort of things get out of hand due to neglect. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't hold yourself up in your tent with a mountain of strategy books until dawn."

"So I'm to be chaperoned by you now?" Robin asked slightly irritated, "I am a grown man Lucina, I can handle a small headache. I may be a miserable wreck, but I can still manage that much. You can go tell Chrom that I don't need you watching over me."

"My father has nothing to do with this," Lucina said calmly, "I am here out of my own accord, mostly because I am worried."

"It's just a headache Lucina; at most it's a slight migraine. It will pass."

"I would be inclined to believe you, if I hadn't seen you suffer from the same symptoms before these past few days."

"...how did you—"

"I've been watching you Robin; and I know that this isn't the first time this has happened. I haven't told my father, yet; and if you wish for it to remain that way they I ask that you be honest with me."

"...fine," the tactician sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly, "but trust me when I say that I can't tell you much because I don't really know that much myself."

"Fair enough."

Robin hesitated for a moment before continuing, "you are right: I have been suffering from these headaches for a while now. About a day after we left Fort Siegner they started flaring up, out of nowhere and without any prior warning. Somethings it's only for a few seconds, somethings it takes a while before they subside; but the pain is always the same. I feel like there is something putting an large amount of pressure in the inside of my head, especially behind my eyes."

"Robin that sounds serious! You need to have that looked by the clerics immediately!"

"I have, believe me. I talked to both Lissa and Libra, but they say they can't find anything medically wrong with me. They think it might just be due to the stress and being overworked. They gave me some herbs to boil and drink, which have helped ease the pain, but that's about it. They also suggest that it might be due to lack of sleep, though I hardly think that is the case."

"Be that as it may, perhaps there is some truth to what they are suggesting. Maybe you should go lie down for the rest of the day, try to relax."

Robin sighed and stood up, "how can I relax at a time like this Lucina? I've already made a mess out of everything, I can't afford to slack off now."

"But we can't afford having you overworking yourself to the point were you are becoming physically ill," Lucina retorted standing up, "despite what you may think, you are still very much needed for this campaign to succeed, as you clearly demonstrated back there in that tent. But you can't shoulder everything on your own. You have Sir Virion, Lady Say'ri, and my father; and you have me."

Robin chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just...you really are Chrom's daughter. After all, why else would someone like you be trying so hard to help a mess like me? I don't think I know a lot of people who would be as dedicated and patient as you."

"Really, you're making it out more than it is," Lucina could feel her face blushing slightly.

"Fine, I'll try to take it easy for the rest of the day. It's the least I can do after all the trouble you've gone for me."

"Thank you Robin. Now, if you will excuse me I have a training regimen with Lady Say'ri."

"Word of advice? You're going to feel an intense burning sensation in your arms for the first few days. Make sure to put some ice on them every night before you go to sleep, otherwise it will flare up and wake you up in the middle of the night."

"I...I will take that in mind," Lucina swallowed nervously, "try to get some rest Robin."

"I know, I know, " the tactician nodded. However once she was gone he let out a tired sigh and headed the opposite direction to his tent, "sorry Lucina. Just need to make sure of something first."

He made his wade through the camp grounds, doing his best to pass by as inconspicuous as possible; after all, the last time he met with Tharja things did not end well for him. He continued search for the dark mage until he finally found her standing before a cauldron in front of her tent. She was tossing in ingredients and muttering what he assumed to be incarnations, all while a large wooden spoon appeared to be magically stirring the contents by itself. Next to her stood Noire, nervously holding up a large tome that her mother would every now and then look at before returning her attention to her concoction.

_Damn, I was hoping to catch her alone, _Robin said hiding behind a nearby tent, _it's bad enough that Gaius wants me nowhere near her, but I'm pretty sure he'll murder me if he thinks I'm also trying to get close to his daughter. I need a way to get Noire—_

"I have a task for you child," Tharja said suddenly, causing the girl to stand up straight, "go down the creek and bring me three newts, preferable brown ones. I'm going to be needing them for the next part of this curse."

"S-Should I bring them alive or d-dead?"

"It matters not, though if they're dead it will make the process of removing their eyes much easier."

"Y-Yes mother!" The girl nodded putting down the tome and briskly heading off.

_Well that was conveniently lucky. Now I can just walk up—_

"Stay were you are Robin," Tharja spoke up, causing a chill to run down the man's spine. The dark mage pointed where he was hiding and muttered something under her breathe. Robin suddenly felt like an egg had been cracked over his head, it's contents slowly running down his entire body, "now you may come out."

Confused the tactician cautiously stepped out from behind the tent and made his way towards the mage, whose attention had gone back to the cauldron before her. Eventually he stood before her, still weary of what she might do.

"What was that all about?"

"Invisibility hex. No one can see you but me," Tharja responded without looking up from her cauldron, "Gaius went to search for that merchant woman about an hour ago so I do not know when he'll be back. I simply thought it would be in the best of interest for the both of us if we didn't take any chances."

"Oh. Thanks."

"It was nothing; and worry not, the curse will lift itself once you are one hundred steps away from me."

"But wait what about your daughter? She could be back any minute and if she suddenly sees you talking to yourself—"

"Then she'll think everything is normal. I communicate with spirits on a daily basis, and I am always practicing curses under my breath. Believe me, this is nothing out of the ordinary for me; plus, brown newts are hard to find in this area, so it may take her a while before she return," Tharja responded simply.

"Don't you think that may have been a bit much?"

"No; and even if it was I don't think she would be upset about spending more time away from me," the dark mage responded flatly.

"Tharja...is everything all right?" Robin asked.

"Peachy. Nothing but sunshine and puppies here."

"It's just...for someone who has been reunited with her daughter you don't seem all that happy."

The woman laughed bitterly, "right, because I should be absolutely gleeful about a child that Gaius and I haven't even discussed if we wanted or not. Or maybe I should be thankful for the fact that I have no experience in being a mother and now I suddenly have a teenage daughter to look after and take care of. A daughter who, for reasons I don't think I wish to know, lives in fear on me and flinches every time I so much as look at her general direction. So tell me Robin, out of all of the things I just listed which one do you think I should be overjoyed about?!"

"I...I'm sorry," the tactician said taken aback by her sudden outburst.

Tharja sighed and stopped working on her concoction, leaning her head on her hand, "no, I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's just...things have been getting too real too fast. I finally manage to get that thief to sit down and listen, to try and take...whatever we have more seriously, and then suddenly Noire shows up claiming she's our daughter. We barely got engaged and suddenly we have a daughter on the crisp of womanhood who switched from being scared of her own shadow to threatening to murder everyone in a mile radius at the drop of a hat. What does that say about us as parents? What does that say about me as a mother?"

Robin scratched the back of is head nervously, "I...I don't know. I know it may seem bad at first glance, but you need to remember the type of world those children come from. Perhaps that's part of the reason your daughter is the way she is. Or perhaps that was why the you in the future did...what ever it was she did."

Tharja didn't answer.

"Maybe you should have this conversation with Noire. It's the best thing you can do if you really want to know more about her. Just sitting her thinking the worst isn't going to help anyone, especially not you. You said you were able to talk to Gaius no? Try doing it again with your daughter, I think you may just be surprised with the result."

"...perhaps you're right," the dark mage sighed, returning her attention to her cauldron, "I appreciate the help Robin; I can't be easy pretending to care about my personal strife."

"Tharja I'm not "pretending" anything. You are my friend, and I do care about you the same as anyone else; I just can't stand by and watch you be miserable without trying to help."

The woman looked up to face him for the first time, almost as if looking deep into him to see if he was lying. After a while a small smile crept onto her face, "thank you Robin."

"Don't mention it."

"Now then, I believe you came to for a reason. How can I help you?"

"Right. Anyway lately I've been having these intense headaches, starting about a few days ago. They just come an go, but they are excruciating; just now I was barely able to think straight because of the pain. I know it sounds trivial, but I've talked to Lissa and Libra and they insist there is nothing medically wrong with me. They claim that it's probably just exhaustion, that I haven't been getting enough sleep. And that got me thinking..."

"Say no more, I see where this is going," the dark marge got up from her cauldron and walked up to the tactician. She grabbed his chin and leaned in closer, moving his head to side to side and squinting her eyes. Suddenly she let go of him, frowning deeply, "that can't be right..."

"What?"

"There seems to be an...unnatural build up of dark magic within you," Tharja responded grabbing her satchel and rummaging through its contents.

"What do you mean by that?"

"When I placed the curse on you I warned you that prolonged exposure to it would start affecting your health; that after a while it would begin shortening your lifespan."

"Wait, are you saying—"

"No it hasn't happened yet, calm down," Tharja assured him, "but it will soon, and much sooner than I had calculated in fact."

"What? How?"

"I genuinely don't know," she responded honestly, continuing to rummage through her bag, "it's natural for curses to build up dark magic when they remain in a host's body for too long. The dark arts are not to be trifled with, and they tend to have unwanted consequences more often than not, and this is especially true when one tries to go against nature. The point is, it was expected for your body to start accumulating the residual dark magic as the curse continued in place; but for some reason your body is doing it at an alarming rate. It's almost as if you're acting as a magnet for any dark magic around you. Therefore, we need to act immediately."

"Wait, you're not going to remove the curse are you?" Robin asked taking a step back, "you promised Tharja."

"No, but I am tempted to do so. I will, however, help you drain some of the excess," she pulled out what appeared to be a pitch black needle and turned her attention back to the tactician, "give me your hand."

Robin did so and the dark mage grabbed his finger, pricking it with the needle. She began muttering something under her breathe and then slowly began pulling the needle away, which was trailed by what appeared to be a long dark shadow sprouting from the tactician's finger. After she had pulled about a foot out she began slowly spinning the shadowy thread round and round like a ball of yarn. After a while she yanked it away from Robin, leaving her holding a small ball of vitriol the size of her fist.

"That should do for now," she carefully took the ball and placed it inside her satchel.

"That's it? It didn't seem like that much."

"It wasn't. I just took some off the top because that's all I can do with the tools at hand. Believe me when I say that there is much, much more. I need to look into it further before I continue," Tharja responded returning to her cauldron.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really. Just wait patiently and I'll come for you later. I should have the knowledge necessary to understand what is happening and perhaps be able to remove more of the cure."

"Understood. Thank you Tharja."

"Goodbye Robin," the mage waved, returning her attention to her cauldron.

_Well that solves that, for now, _the tactician thought to himself as he made his way through the camp grounds, _now what to do for the rest of the day. I could just go back to studying and working on tactics._

_But...I did promise Lucina._

He shook his head, _what am I thinking? This is more important that promising someone I was going to take it easy. Now that I know my health is not at risk, at least not immediately, I can go back to work. A few extra hours of reading will not kill me. _

_"Maybe you should go lie down for the rest of the day, try to relax."_

Robin pinched the bridge between his nose, "it's just...a little more work; and as long as I'm discreet about it nobody has to know."

_"You can't shoulder everything on your own."_

"Oh all right. One afternoon off will not lead this army off a cliff," Robin sighed, "now what to do for the rest of the day?"

"Howdy Robin!"

The tactician turned around and saw Donnel walking up to him with a hunting spear in one hand and some rope in the other.

"Donnel. I'm going to venture a guess and say that you're on your way to check your traps from yesterday, no?"

The young boy grinned, "yes sir, gonna go and git us some dinner for tonight. Cook says we're low on meat, so I set a bunch of traps in the woods. If I made the right moves, I'm looking to bag me about twenty kilos of meat."

"That sounds like a lot. Mind if I tag along?"

"Aw shucks, that's mighty kind of ya Robin but really there's no need; ol ' Donnel is used to hauling around large amounts dead critters."

"I don't doubt that, but really it's no problem. I got the afternoon off and I might as well help you," the man insisted.

"Well I reckon I can't really change yer mind now can I?" Donnel handed him the net, "all right then, lets head on out! I got the first trap set up near the edge of the woods. Reckon there's I deer caught in it since last night."

"Three copers says it's a boar."

"Yer on!"

* * *

"Man talk about a good haul," Robin grunted hoisting the dead boar on his shoulders while pulling another one behind him, "you weren't kidding when you said we'd snag 20 kilograms of meat."

"Told ya," the farm boy grinned carrying a large deer on his back, "though I believe someone owes ol' Donny boy three coppers."

"I call hoax. You checked the trap beforehand," the tactician stuck out his tongue.

"Nuh uh, I just know how animals think, which makes them much easier to hunt."

"Fine fine, I'll pay up once we drop these off at the kitchen. Maybe if we're lucky well get some jerky—" he stopped mid sentence, a chill running down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

"Robin?"

The man looked around the forest, his brow furrowing more and more, "Donny do you hear that?"

"Huh?" The boy looked around confused, "I don't hear nothing."

"Exactly."

It took a while for Donnel to understand what Robin was talking about. The forest had suddenly gone eerily quite, all the sounds of birds chirping and crickets singing gone without a trace; even the wind seemed to stop blowing, making it seem like the entire forest ha suddenly frozen in its tracks.

"I don't like this," Robin muttered putting down the boars and drawing his sword strapped to his side, "be on your guard Donnel."

"No need to tell me twice," the farm boy nodded and pulled out his own sword.

"Fufufu, why am I not surprised that the first think you men do is grab your swords?" They heard a sultry female voice laugh, though it somehow seemed to be coming from everywhere around them.

"Show yourself!"

"Or better yet, git on out of here!"

"My, my, such rude boys I have before me. I think you two need to be taught a lesson; let's start with the hayseed."

Before either one of them could react a powerful gust of wind rushed towards Donnel, sending him flying straight into a tree with enough force to knock him out before he even hit the ground.

"Donnel!" Robin ran towards him but was suddenly cut off by a ring of fire circling around him. The flames bellowed several feet in the air, their heat searing his skin to the point where he had to step back making it impossible to reach his unconscious friend. Concentrating his magic he cast a wind spell in order to blow a path through the flames, but the winds didn't even faze the fire before him.

"Damnation, this is enchanted fire!"

"Well aren't you the quick one? It would appear that you are more than just a pretty face; you seem to have a brain behind it."

Robin turned in time to see a figure walk though the ring of fire without even hesitating, revealing a young woman in with white hair draping her shoulders and a revealing enchantress piece that allowed the tactician to see the shadow mark sigils coursing through her body.

"Wait...I know you! You were next to both Gangrel and Validar while they were Plegia's rulers. You're the sorcerers Aversa!"

"My my, that is quite the memory you have there. Color me impressed. I had thought that you wouldn't recognize me, seeing how our previous meetings were quite brief. Not that I can blame you; most men have a hard time forgetting me," Aversa smirked .

"What are you doing here? Is this a declaration of war from Plegia? Was that your master's plan from the beginning?" Robin redied his blade.

"Temper temper little man. Point that little toy somewhere else before you end up hurt," the sorceress snapped her fingers causing the hilt of Robin's blade to grow hot, forcing him to let go of it with a pained gasp, "as for why I'm here, Master Validar has nothing to do with it. I'm simply here because I was bored and needed some...entertainment. You just happen to be nearby."

"What are you—" the tactician was cut off when Aversa raised her hand at him and her eyes turned black.

**"!serised deniartsernu ruoy htrof teL !traeh ruoy nihtiw sevlewd tahw taht laeveR"**

A bright flash of light blinded Robin causing him to cry out in pain as he covered his face with his hands. He could feel hot white pain searing through his eyes and causing his head to feel like it was in a vice that was getting tighter and tighter. The pain was enough to cause him to fall to his knees, clutching his head and gritting his teeth in a vain attempt to make the pain go away. Knowing that he was completely open to an attack in his current position he readied his magic and forced himself to squint one of his eyes open...

Only to find that Aversa had disappeared. Slowly opening his eyes more Robin saw that the flames were slowly dying out. The tactician looked around confused—though always with his guard up—but there was no sigh of the sorceress.

"What in the world..." His thoughts where cut off when he spotted Donnel's unmoving figure on the ground.

"Donnel!" The tactician knelt down next to him and placed two of his fingers on the boys neck and his other hand over his mouth; eventually he found a small pulse and he could feel the faintest trace of breathing.

_That impact could have easily given him a concussion, perhaps even broken some bones. I need to get help, but I can't risk moving him, _Robin thought while taking of his cloak. He gently leaned the unconscious boy against a tree while dragging his cloak over the dirt and mud until it was filthy. Once it was done he placed it over Donnel, making sure that he was completely covered.

"Stay put Donny. I'll be back with Lissa before you know it," grabbing both his sword and the deer carcass from earlier Robin cut it open before tossing it within the forest as far away from where Donnel was hidden. After that he made his way back to the camp as fast as he could, knowing that time was of the essence. Once he arrived he frantically started looking everywhere for Lissa or anyone who was capable with a staff; he asked a few soldiers around, but they weren't much help.

_Damn it, where are the healers when you need them?! _He cursed mentally

"Robin?"

He turned around and saw Lissa standing a few feet away.

"Oh thank Naga," he let out a sigh of relief as he walked up to her, "Lissa listen, we don't have much time. Donny and I were attacked in the outskirts of camp and I need—"

The tactician was cut off when the young cleric's legs suddenly seemed to give out under her causing her to fall forward; letting out a surprised cry the tactician quickly closed the gap between them and caught her before she hit the ground. Once she was in his arms he noticed that she was shaking slightly.

"Lissa?! What's wrong? Are you hurt as well?" He asked, his voice masked with fear and concern,

The princess said something but it came out muffled against his arm.

"What?"

"Robin...I...I..I need you..."

"...pardon?

Lissa looked up at the tactician, causing his eyes to go wide. Her face was flustered, her eyes were slightly glazed, and she was panting heavily.

"Robin...please..." She groaned, reaching up for the collar of his shirt as her face inched closer to his.

"Lissa!" Robin grabbed her by the wrists, backing away slightly, "what has come over you!?"

"I...I just...please Robin," she whined pulling his hand towards and licking his index finger before he could stop her, causing him to freeze in shock. Taking advantage of his stunned expression she slowly moved his other hand down to her cheek, nuzzling her face against it.

"Nobody has to know..."

"Enough!" Robin pulled away brusquely, "I don't know what has gotten over you but I don't have time for this! I'm looking for Libra or Brady, and I suggest that you get ahold of yourself by the time I get back for the sack of your family!"

"Robin wait!" The cleric called out in vain as the tactician walked away hurriedly.

_What the hell was that about?! Lissa just...but she is...and I...WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! _Robin's thought's were at a loss, unable to make heads or tails of what just transpired,_ I never thought Lissa, dear Naga LISSA of all people...this has to be one of her pranks; a very unfunny and kind of sick one, but a prank nonetheless. It doesn't matter, I don't have time for this. I'll have a stern talking to her once I get Donny some help and—_

"Ahhh...ah...ahhh!" he suddenly heard someone crying out near him. Someone that sounded like...

"Olivia!" Robin ran towards the cries, pooling magic in his hand, _another attack? Danmnation, did Avesa follow me to the camp?!_

Eventually he found Olivia in a clearing behind some tents. She was on her knees with her back turned to him, her hand bent over and shaking slightly. She had her arm on a knocked over chair, leaning on it for support as her body was hit with convulsion after convulsion.

The white haired man ran up to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Olivia, it's me Robin. Are you hurt? Were you attacked? I was on my way to look for a healer, I can take you with—"

Robin was cut off when the dancer suddenly clasped her hand over his own with a surprisingly tight grip.

"You're here..."

She turned her head to face him, revealing it to be deeply flushed and her eyes slightly glazed as she panted heavily.

"I knew...you'd come..."

"O-Olivia?"

The dancer slowly moved his hand down his shoulder towards the clasp of her dress, guiding his fingers around the fabric before helping him slid it off her arm.

"OLIVIA!" Robin jumped back, his face crimson red, "WHAT ARE YOU—"

"Robin please," the dancer turned and got on her hands and knees, crawling towards him as her breath grew more ragged, "don't go...my body...I need...please help me."

_WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?! _The tactician took a step back, his mind struggling to comprehend what was happening before him.

Olivia suddenly reached out for his legs, wrapping her arms around them before he could react; slowly she began sliding up until her hands clasped the buckled of his belt, her face breaking out into a wide smile as she slowly rose to its level.

"Yes..." She breathed beginning to unfasten it.

"STOP!" Robin pushed her off, causing her to fall back with a small cry. When she looked up at him she seemed unfazed, her face still flustered and her breath still ragged—perhaps even more than before. Before she could get up the tactician turned tail and ran the opposite direction as fast as he could.

_What is going on?! First Lissa and now Olivia?! What...WHAT IS HAPPENING?_

Before Robin could make it any farther a powerful gust of wind blew before him, raising the dust in front of him and causing him to stumble back and cry out in pain as it went into his eyes.

"Oh Rooobiiiin," he heard a voice purr behind him. Ignoring the irritation in his eyes he turned around to see Tharja sauntering her way towards him. The dark mage had a deep blush on her face, biting down on her thumb as her other hand fiddled with the straps of her cloak before it fell onto the ground.

"There you are; I've been looking all over for you," she breathed huskily running her finger across her lips, "I forgot to ask for your payment for my assistance earlier to day; and I believe I have an idea that will benefit the both of us...mutually."

"Tharja?! Wait...did you do this? Did you hex Lissa and Olivia? If you did I order you to cease this instant! This is not funny!"

The woman giggled, biting down her lower lip, her breath became more ragged "yes, order me around as much as you want. Tell me what you wish for, and I shall be more than happy to oblige. Don't hesitate, do as you wish with me," snapping her fingers Robin suddenly found himself rooted in his spot unable to move. Tharja slowly walked up to the immobilized tactician, swaying her hips with ever step and running her nail across her mesh suit, tearing at the fabric and revealing her trim abdomen. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his ear, "ravage m—"

"ELWIND!"

Focusing his magic Robin conjured up a wind barrier around him, causing Tharja to jump back before she was hit. Due to his lack of mobility Robin got caught in the middle of the incarnation and part of his shirt was shredded as a result. Fortunately whatever hold the dark mage had over him was broken and he wasted no time in running away as far as possible. Afraid that Tharja would be right behind him the tactician jumped inside a nearby tent and closed the flaps behind him, zipping them up just to be on the safe side.

_All right, that should do it for now, _he thought to himself while he struggled to catch his breath, _I don't know what is going on, but it seems like I won't be getting any help here soon; and I can't keep wasting time avoiding Lissa, Olivia and Tharja. Whatever is wrong with them will have to wait, Donnel is the priority here. If I can just find the medical tent and grab and elixir—_

"Finally."

Robin practically felt his heart jump out of his chest, letting out a surprised yelp as he turned to see Maribbelle sitting at the edge of a large porcelain bathtub, her cheeks tainted slightly red and wearing only a thin pink silk robe that hugged her figure closely.

"It's not polite to keep a lady waiting Robin," she coed reaching up and removed the pins holding up her tight curls, causing her hair to cascade past her shoulder, "I've been here for so long that the water has gotten cold already, and the bubbles are almost all gone. Although...maybe you prefer it that way," she giggled, her face becoming even more flushed as she pulled her slender leg from out of the water and setting it on the tub so that the tactician could get a good look, "now come, let me wash all that dirt and blood off of you; though I must admit I do find your rugged look to be so...so fierce."

"M-Maribelle!"

She simply smiled at him, slowly tracing her finger up her leg and slowly pushing the hem of her robe off her smooth thigh, "you know, I've heard quite the scandalous things about commoners every now and then. Things that they tend to do both in the streets...and in the sheets as they tend to say, " she pulled on the sash of her robe causing it to part down the middle, "perhaps you could give me some...private tutoring on said things."

Not wasting any time Robin turned back and tried to open the tent flaps and get out, only to find that the opening was stuck and would not budge.

"Now now Robin, one does not leave without being excuse first; especially not in the company of so many ladies in waiting."

Before he could even ask her what she meant, the sounds of footsteps behind him made his blood turn to ice. Slowly turning around he saw all three women from before standing around the tub with Maribelle, all of them wearing nothing but robes and all of them looking at him with the same lustful expression.

_This isn't happening, this isn't happening, _Robin thought while vainly trying to open the entrance to the tent.

"Why do you keep running from us?" Lissa asked in a hurt tone.

"Are we not enough for you?" Olivia whined.

_Nope, nope, nope! _The tactician was about to burn a hole through the tent with his magic only to suddenly find himself unable to conjure up any.

"Ah ah ah Robin. No magic to get away this time," he heard Tharja laugh behind him.

_This...this can't be happening. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! T-This has to be a dream. I must have been knocked out when Aversa attacked—_ Robin's train of thought was cut off when he suddenly remembered what the sorceress had done before disappearing _wait...that's it!_

He turned to face the woman behind him, who were slowly making their way towards him, "everyone, listen to me! You guys are under some sort off hex or curse. Donnel and I were attacked at the outskirts of the camp by an enemy sorceress, she must have placed a curse on you before she left!" Upon failing to get a response from any of them the tactician felt his frustration rise "Damn it, why won't you listen to me?! Tharja, snap out of it and break the curse! This could easily be some sort of distraction, we could all be in danger!"

*RIIIIIIIP*

Suddenly one of the sides of the tent was torn open, causing everyone to stop and face the source of the interruption. Lucina barged in, her sword in hand and seemingly out of breath.

"Robin! I heard you yelling outside and I couldn't open the—" she stopped mid sentence when she saw the other women in the tent with the tactician, "W-what?! What is...why are you...Aunt Lissa?!"

"Oh thank Naga you're here Lucina!" Robin jumped behind the shocked princess, "you have to help me! I don't know what is going on here but something is horribly wrong with them; I think they might be under some sort of curse that causing them to act...well like that!"

"A curse?" Squeaked the now red faced princess.

"Hey no fair! Why do you get Robin all to yourself Luci?!" Lissa barked in a surprisingly angry tone.

"We were here first, wait your turn!" Olivia hissed viciously.

"It would appear that a certain young lady needs to be taught a proper lesson," Maribelle snarled.

"What?!" Lucina raised Falchion shakily, "what are you—"

Tharja stepped forwarD and pointed at the confused princess, "trying to take Robin away from us? Then die."

"Lucina move!" The tactician grabbed her by the hand and pull her out of the way just as the dark mage sent a concentrated blast of magic towards her, missing only by a hair's length, "what the hell Tharja?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"She is trying to take you all for herself," she seethed as her face darkened and she pooled more magic in her hand, "and for that, she must pay."

"Run, run!" Robin dragged Lucina away before they were hit by another magical blast. He could hear the others calling out for him but he ignored them and simply kept on running with the princess in tow. They needed a place to hide, or at the very least put as much distance between them and their pursuers while he tried to figure out what was going on. The fact that Tharja had attempted to kill Lucina in cold blood meant that this was much serious that what he had originally thought.

_I need to find Chrom and warn him what is going on; but I can't risk bringing Lucina with me. If they were willing to attack her in front of me in their current state there is no telling what else they'll do. If anything happens to her because of me I'll never forgive myself._

"Robin I think we lost them," he heard Lucina say behind him. Glancing back he saw that indeed they had lost their pursuers and that they were currently in the outskirts of camp.

Seeing how they were safe for the moment the tactician slowly came to a halt, only to soon be hit with a wave of exhaustion; with the adrenaline subsiding he was beginning to feel the fatigue due to having been running around and using tomeless magic for the better part of the day, causing him to feel light headed and dizzy.

"Robin?"

"Just...give me a minute," the tactician struggled to catch his breath. After while he cleared his throat and faced the princess, "Lucina listen to me. I don't know what is going on with the others, but we don't have time for that. Donnel is injured and he is requires medical assistance immediately. I'll go look for Libra or Brady, and I need you to go where I left him and wait for me. If you have a vulnerary or an elixir with you that would be...Lucina?"

The blue haired princess didn't seem to be paying attention to him; she wasn't even looking at him, her gaze fixed down where her hand was still being held by the tactician.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed Robin's face grew bright red, "oh right, sorry. I didn't mean to...I was just pulling you out of the way...I'll let go now," the tactician released her hand and moved to pull his away, only to suddenly find her grip tighten, "Lucina?"

"Robin..."

Before he could ask her what was wrong she moved forward quickly and jumped into him, causing him to fall back onto the ground with her on top. He groaned in pain and tried to get up, only to find himself pinned down by his shoulders and his legs being straddled. Looking up he saw Lucina breathing heavily with her face blushing deeply and her eyes half lidded.

"Robin..."

"Oh no...no please... not you too..." Robin whispered.

Lucina's grip on him tightened, making sure that he was held firmly against the ground unable to push her off. He could feel her whole body tense against his, except for her legs that were shaking slightly.

"Lucina listen to me," Robin said calmly trying his hardest to not let his nervousness show, "You are not you right now. Whatever happened to the others back there is happening to you too. This isn't you, I know this isn't you. You're being controlled by someone or something. You need to fight it! You need—"

"I'm...sorry..."

"Huh?"

"I...I'm sorry... for everything. You have done so much for me...even when I was horrible to you... all those times you tried to help me. All those times you risked your life for me. All those times...you were there; and all I did was push you away," tears began forming in her eyes, dripping onto the tactician's shocked face, "I know you must think that I hate you, or that at best I only see you as a comrade in arms; but nothing could be further from the truth..."

"L-Lucina..."

The princess slowly moved her hand up his shoulder and onto his cheek, stroking it softly. Seeing an opportunity Robin trying to get up but she simply moved her other hand onto his chest and held him in his place, "please..."

"Lucina listen to me—"

She moved her finger to his lips, silencing him, "please Robin...I want this. I know I'm not as charming like Lissa, beautiful like Olivia, alluring like Tharja, or refined like Maribelle. I can only be myself, and nothing more; and I can only hope that's good enough."

Robin could feel his heat beat pounding intensely as Lucina gently cupped his face and slowly leaned in.

"I...really like you...Robin," she breathed closing her eyes.

"I...I...I..."

Lucina leaned in closer.

Robin closed his eyes.

.

..

….

..._WHAT AM I DOING?!_

"NO!" His eyes shot open as he grabbed her by her arms before she closed in and pushed her away, "Lucina snapped out of it!"

"Well color me impressed; here I thought you were ready to break yet apparently you still have some fight in you," he heard someone chuckle over them. Looking up Robin saw Aversa standing over them with an amused smirk on her face, "I must say little man, you're definitely one of the more resilient subjects I've worked with. Most men would have taken the girl, no questions asked."

"You!" Robin tried to get up but the sorceress simply snapped her fingers and suddenly he fell on his back again completely immobilized, "damn it, let me go!"

"Now why would I do that?" The witch clicked her heels together, causing Lucina to sit up straight—though still on top of Robin—and for her face to go blank, "good girl."

"You miserable...I knew it was you!" Robin struggled in vain, his body feeling like it was being held by invisible bonds, "you've been controlling them this whole time! You made them act that way to torment me! Why?!"

Aversa clicked her tongue in annoyance, "it seems I may have given you more credit than was warranted earlier. I'll have you know that I wasn't "controlling" anyone. Not that I couldn't thought. Believe me, if I wanted I could have any woman in this camp literally throwing themselves at you against their will; but that wouldn't be much fun, at least not for me. This, however..."

Aversa snapped her fingers again, causing Lucina to suddenly shift and morph right before Robin's eyes. His eyes wide with shock he watched dumbfounded as the princes turned into Maribelle, then Tharja, the Olivia and finally Lissa, each one with a look more sultry than the last.

"Nifty little hex I came up with a few years ago. It basically brings out all of the latent, subconscious desires of the target and displays them in full. Not surprising most men have the same desires deep down, making it much easier for me to toy and manipulate them. You, of course, are no exception little man."

"No, you're lying! I would never—"

"Deny it all you want, but you can't lie to me or to your subconscious," Aversa smirked crouching low until she was at the same level as the doppelganger, "and really, you shouldn't be so embarrassed about it. It's perfectly natural for men to have such lurid desires towards women; you are no different. Granted these thoughts were deep into your subconscious—so much so that for a moment I almost did believe you didn't have them—but they are there never the less. You may try to deny it all you want, but in the end there is a part of you that is, in some way or another, drawn to those women; and while the idea of you yearning for four married women is already juicy enough, that was nothing compared to the real prize underneath it all."

Snapping her fingers again the sorceress watched with glee as the doppelganger morphed back into Lucina, her breath heavy and her face flustered.

"Robin..."

The sorceress couldn't help but laugh at the tacticians expression, "imagine my surprise when I found this little gem buried in the recess of your mind. I was hoping that you'd be hiding something deep down, but this is even better than I hoped; to think that you would have such thoughts about your best friend's daughter. Truly you are a shameless little man. Thought I can't blame you, she is quite the pretty little thing," putting her finger under Lucina's chin she tilter her head towards her before raising it slightly. Leaning down she nipped on the princess's neck playfully causing her to whimper slightly, "she may not be the most "gifted" girl so to say, but she certainly makes up for it in other aspects."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

"Temper, temper. There is no need to get so testy. I have no intentions in taking her away from you; in fact," stepping back the witch snapped her fingers causing the princess's attire to change from her usual blue combat outfit to a short nightgown that left little to the imagination, "I want nothing for than for you to enjoy yourself to the fullest."

"Robin," the girl breathed heavily sliding her hands up the tactician's chest. However, before she could do anything else the man gathered his strength and bucked his body upward tossing her off of him and onto the ground with a cry of surprise.

"What?!"

Robin looked at Aversa dead in the eye, anger clearly visible in his face, "get that thing away from me."

The sorceress' returned his icy glare, refusing to stand down, "well aren't we high and mighty? That "thing" as you called it is nothing else than how you see the girl; and for all you know that may well be how she really is unde—"

"UTTER ONE MORE WORD AND NO AMOUNT OF DARK MAGIC IN THIS REALM WILL PROTECT YOU FROM WHAT I WILL DO!" Robin roared, his outburst shocking the enchantress and causing her to take a step back. Clenching his jaw and breathing hard through his nose, Robin growled at Aversa "I don't know what the hell that thing is, and I don't know where you pulled it out of, but I'm damn sure that is not Lucina in any shape or form! She is strong, kind, determined, and driven to help those around her. I have fought by her side several times, and I have seen her shoulder burdens that would break most people to the point where they wouldn't be able to continue forward, and yet she continues to persevere and move forward, risking everything to save those she cares about. She is...the most amazing woman I have ever met, and one whom I am proud to call my friend; and if you think I'm going to throw that away for some distorted image you've conjured up to break me then you might as well stop wasting your time!"

Aversa stood in stunned silence, unsure of what to do or say to the man before her. However it didn't last long and a devilish smile spread on her face, "well this is a first. To face someone this strong willed, I'd never thought I'd see the day. It would appear that I need to pull out all the stops for this one."

Snapping her fingers the caused the princess' doppelganger to disappear. She then pointed her finger at the still immobilized tactician, causing his body to be lifted up the ground and pulled towards her, "you're right in one aspect: a simple illusion won't be enough for you. After all, if you weren't even tempted by that last vision I doubt there is anything else I could muster from your subconscious that will be effective; but I have one last trick up my sleeve, one that I know no man could ever resist."

A brilliant flash exploded from her eyes, causing Robin to cry out in pain but unable to do much but close his own. When he managed to open them again he saw that he wasn't outside the campgrounds anymore; he was in a large bed in unfamiliar room, dimly lit by candles scattered around and with a strong smell of incense in the air. He tried to get up, only to find his wrist tied to the bedpost above him, and when he looked down he saw that he was down to his small cloths.

"What the?!" Robin tried to free his wrist to cover himself, but to no avail.

"Aw, is the little man shy?"he heard someone chuckle. Looking up he saw Aversa leaning on the doorway wearing nothing but a silk purple nightgown, "thought I can't say I'm surprised, seeing how apparently you are about as experienced as an alter boy; no worries thought, we'll soon fix that."

The sorceress began walking towards the bound tactician, slowly untying the strings holding the garment and causing it to slip off her body. Robin tried to look away, bet found that his gaze was fixed and he was unable to move his head.

Aversa pouted slightly as she climbed on the edge of the bed and slowly crawled up to him until she was right above him, "trying to look away? You going to hurt my wittle fweelings. Like I said, I just want to have a little fun with you. You should be grateful too; I know many who would give everything they had for a chance like this," she laid down on top of him, wrapping her legs around his, effectively straddling him down.

"Let. Me. Go," Robin said through clenched teeth, doing his best to ignore his face getting hotter and hotter.

Aversa smirked and placed her finger on his chest and slowly began drawing circles, "I must admit, you are quite the specimen. Must men put very little—if any—resistance to my charms. It usually takes me only a few minutes to have them eating out of the palm of my hand, both figuratively and sometimes even literally. You on the other hand," moving her hand up she grabbed his chin and ran her thumb across his lips, "you put up quite the resistance. Your mind, your sheer willpower, is unlike any I'm come across; I find myself...intrigued by you. Having you as just a subject isn't enough; I think I'll just keep you as my plaything."

"Like hell you will!" Robin struggled against her grip.

Aversa chuckled, "come now, such childish antics will do you no good. If this is about being embarrassed, there is no need to worry. We are all alone, with no chance of being interrupted. As for you being inexperienced, well, I am more than happy to take the lead. I can show you things that will leave you breathless, things that most men could only fantasize of doing. Like you said, illusions are nothing but mind games and a waste of time; you deserve the real thing. "

"Not. Interested," he seethed.

"Is that so? Call it woman's intuition, but something tells me that you aren't being entirely...honest," the sorceress let go of his chin and slowly began moving her hand down, tracing a path on his chest as she slowly went lower and lower until—

"Nnngh!" Robin could feel his whole body tense up.

"See? At least this part of you is honest," the sorceress purred before letting go. Moving up she placed her hand on his cheek and cupped it gently, "so how about it? Are you ready to become a man? I'll give you a hint: the correct answer is yes."

After a moment of silence the tactician relaxed his body and closed his eyes, murmuring something under his breath.

"Hmmm? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that," Aversa breathed inching her face closer to his.

"I said...GET OFF ME!" The tactician suddenly smashed his head into the sorceress face, followed by a sickening crack and a loud shriek as Aversa jumped off him. Suddenly the world around Robin seemed to swirl into a dark vortex, disorienting and causing him to what was going on. Once it cleared Robin realized that he was back in the forest where he and Donnel had encountered Aversa, struggling on his hands and knees and with his clothes on. Looking up he saw the witch standing a few feet away, clutching her nose as blood poured between her fingers, her face a mask of pure fury.

"You miserable little nobody!" She shrieked hysterically, "how dare you do that to my beautiful face!?"

Wasting no time Robin pulled out the tome he had strapped within his cloak and flipped it open, getting up and aiming at Aversa, "arcthunder!"

A powerful blast of magic spaced his hand and flew towards the witch; however with a quick wave of her hand she deflected it into a nearby tree, causing it to burst into flames. She then followed that with a barrage of dark magic attacks at the tactician, who did his best to counter all of them but soon found himself struggling to keep up.

"What's the matter little man? Feeling tired?" Aversa cackled sending another blast that hit Robin square in the leg, causing it to go rigid and for him to fall down on it, "you may have been able to break through my hex, but that's as far as you'll get! You barely have any magic left to defend yourself, much less leave so much as a scratch on me!"

Ignoring her taunts Robin continued launching thunder magic at the sorceress, only to have her deflect them and counter with her own dark magic. Every time one of her attacks hit him he could feel his body grow stiffer and more rigid, making it hard to move. Eventually the witch crafted a spear from dark vitriol and launched it at the tactician; it tore through his shoulder and pinned him against a tree, causing him to scream in pain. He tried to reach out and remove the spear, only to find that he couldn't move his arms. Smirking in victory the sorceress strode up to the immobilized man, placing her foot on his chest hard, her stiletto heel prickling his skin slightly causing blood to trickle onto his shirt. Robin tried to push her off, only for his shoulder to throb in pain causing him to gasp and tense up.

"Stings doesn't it? But don't worry, it's not as bad as you think. What you see here is just an immobilization curse, courtesy of yours truly. The pain is just a little extra something that I added for fun. Once I remove the spell it will all be gone and your shoulder will be good as new. It won't even leave a mark on you; the same, however, can't be said about this!" Raising her foot she then proceeded to kick him across the face hard.

"Nnngh!" The tactician grunted, tasting blood in his mouth.

"That was for before," Aversa said coldly, "consider yourself lucky I'm simply not in the mood to put effort into killing you."

"...bite...me," Robin coughed, blood falling from his mouth.

"Cute; now the, let us finish what—GAH!" Aversa screamed as she suddenly felt searing pain shooting from her leg. Looking down she saw a hunting spear passing through her calf; searching for the culprit she soon saw Donnel standing a few feet away, struggling to stand up and with blood trickling from his forehead, but with fire in his eyes as he gripped his sword.

"I ain't going to miss the next one; so just git on out of here before I send ya hollering!" Donnel warned.

"Odious hayseed!" Aversa snarled, "to hell with this, it is not worth my time! I'll just have to do this the fast way," turning her attention to Robin she grabbed ahold of the spear embedded in his shoulder and pulled it out effortlessly, leaving no wound or mark of the tactician. Muttering something under her breath the spear began to melt and dissolve in her hand until it was completely covered. She then grabbed Robin by the throat and began squeezing, his eyes going wide as his breathing was cut off and he could feel the dark magic seeping into his skin.

"Robin!" Donnel charged at Aversa with his sword ready.

Robin tried to break free, but the witch had an iron grip on his throat. As the dark magic finished pouring into him, Aversa leaned forward until she was right next to his ear.

"Have fun."

With those final words she was soon engulfed in a blinding light and disappeared.

Feeling a rush of air coursing through his lungs, Robin started coughing violently and rubbing his sore throat. He winced slightly at the pain, but other than that he felt fine.

"Robin!" Donnel knelt down next to him, his face heavy with concern, "you all right?! You hurt anywhere?!"

"No, no I'm...I'm fine," Robin assured him the best he could given his current condition, "a bit battered and beaten, but I'll live."

"Who was that?! Why did she attack us?! Was she an enemy?! Did Walhart manage to catch up to us?! Was she trying to kill us?!"

"Donny calm down!" Robin grabbed the boys shoulders and held on to him firmly, "take a deep breathe and calm down."

"R-right, yes, sorry," his face getting red the farm boy looked down and began breathing heavily, though it was clear that he was still visibly shaken. Capable soldier as he may be, Donnel was still underneath a young man with only a few years of experience with these kinds of things. Robin didn't blame him though, he himself felt the same way (even if he did a better job of hiding it). It wasn't just the fact that Aversa had appeared out of nowhere and attacked them, but her mastery of dark magic was unlike eny he had seen before.

_What was her goal here? To suddenly attack us without warning...has Plegia decided to align themselves with Walhart? No, that can't be it, otherwise she would have gone after Chrom first; and even if that was her plan, why did she just toy with me? With that level of arcane magic she could have killed me without much of an effort. Could this really have been nothing more than a ploy to taunt me? Is she really that sadistic? I wouldn't put it past her, but something doesn't feel right. _

"Donnel listen to me. We need to get back to the camp immediately and tell Chrom about this; but you can't tell anyone else who attacked us, not even Lissa. Understood?"

"What? Why?"

With great strain Robin managed to push himself up, continuing to lean on the tree behind him for support, "if we tell anyone else the information we might spread like wildfire and send the army into panic. The last thing we need right now if for our troops to be running around in fear while the Conqueror's troops are closing down on us. Besides, we don't know what her goal was here, and speculating will do us no good. We'll tell Chrom and then see what he proposes we should do."

"Beg pardon Robin but we look like we were looked in a wine cellar with an angry sow for the night; how are we going to explain that?"

"You just leave that to me. Now let's go back to the camp and—ngh!" The tactician tried to walk only to have his legs suddenly buckle under him due to fatigue. Fortunately Donnel caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Easy there, I gotcha," the boy gently slung Robin's arm over his shoulder and helped him shift his weight onto him, "you just let ol' Donny help ya out. We'll get you to a healer lickity split."

"Donnel I couldn't; you were hit worse than I was."

The boy shrugged and started walking with Robin in tow, "ain't no problem. I think the only damage was to my head, and there ain't much to worry about there."

"You really are stubborn sometimes, you know that right?" Robin chuckled.

The farmboy grinned at him, "don't worry Robin, we'll find Lissa and you'll be as good as rain in no time."

"...Donnel, I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"If at any time I do this," Robin squeezed his shoulder hard, "I need you to hit me with enough force to knock me out cold."

"What?! Why in tarnation would I do that?!"

_Because there is a good chance I might have visions about your wife, and I would rather gouge my eyes out with a rusty hairpins than ever go through that experience again, _Robin thought to himself, though he knew better than to say that to his friend. Instead he decided to tell him a half truth, "before she left, that sorceress put some sort of hex on me. I don't know what it does, but it could be dangerous; I can't risk putting anyone in danger, so I need you to promise me that if I think something might happen you will stop me. Understood?"

"I guess..."

"Thank you," Robin let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he could count on him.

A few minutes later they had reached the camp, where they were promptly found by some soldiers on patrol and immediately taken to the medical tent. Laying on a cot next to Donnel Robin couldn't do much but hope that whatever Aversa had done to him before disappearing didn't affect him the same way as it did before.

_Please Naga, have whatever hex Aversa cast fail, _Robin prayed with his eyes closed.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of tent flaps being pushed aside, "oh my Naga! Donnel!" He heard a familiar voice cry out. Bracing himself he slowly opened his eyes, only to see Lissa throw her arms around her husband and sob onto his shoulder, "you jerk! I'm out doing me rounds with Libra when suddenly two soldiers come up to me and tell me that you suddenly came crawling into the camp at death's door and I...I...you idiot!"

"Aw sorry darling, I didn't mean to scare you," the boy hugged his wife closely and kissed the top of her head, "it ain't so bad, I swear. I probably shoulda told those fellas to lay it on you gently. Trust me, it just a few scratched and bruises on the old nogging, nothing a little healing magic can't fix; especially from the best healer in all of Ylisse."

Lissa pulled back and wiped her nose, "if you think kissing up to me is going to make me less angry at you, well I got news for you—MMMMPH!" The princess was suddenly cut off when Donnel leaned in for kiss, which she soon returned. When he pulled back her face was beat red, "okay that...that might help; but I'm still mad at you!"

"I know, I know. Ol' Donny's gonna have to do more to make it up."

"Oh hey Chrom fancy seeing you here," Robin grinned as Donnel yelped at that statement and jumped out of his cot to hide, "oh wait, I meant Lissa. My bad."

"You jerk!" Lissa punched him in the arm.

"Well that's for ignoring me when you came in. I mean I know Donny is your husband but you could at least say hello," Robin stuck out his tongue, though inside his head he let out a massive sigh of relief. Lissa was her usual self—albeit the scowl currently aimed at the bed ridden tactician.

"Very funny Robin," Lissa said helping her husband out from under the cot, "if you're going to be that much of a baby then I'll check on you first."

"Nah it's fine, I was just messing with you two. It's mostly just fatigue in my case, so take care of Donny first. He was the one that did most of the fighting back there."

"Yeah about that, what happened to you two?"

"We were ambushed by a couple of mercenaries; not sure if they were hired by Valm or just some rogues looking for easy money but we didn't take out chances. If it weren't for Donnel I would have been in much worse shape."

"Aw shucks, you're giving me too much credit," Donnel said, following Robin's lead.

"Well then, let's take care of you first Mr. Big shot," Lissa said taking Donnel's arm, "first we need to make sure you don't have a concussion, then we'll wash and close those cuts on your head; no husband of mine is going to be taken out by a staff infection and leave me a grieving widow when I'm still young and pretty. Robin, you just stay here and rest, I'll check on you in a moment."

"No problem," Robin plopped his head back onto his pillow as the couple left the tent. Completely exhausted he closed his eyes, actually looking forward to some quiet time for himself.

"Robin?"

"Hmmm?" Robin open one eye and saw Lucina entering the tent, "Lucina? Is something wrong?"

"Forgive me for disturbing you. I was returning from my training with Lady Say'ri when I heard that you and Uncle Donnel had been attacked outside of the camp. I saw aunt Lissa tending to Donnel's wounds and he didn't seem to be in any danger, but I decided to check on you as well."

Robin smiled at her, "I appreciate the concern Lucina, but there is no need to worry. It's going to take more than a small ambush to take me out, much more so for Donnel. I can assure you I'm—"

_"Ahhh Robin..."_

Robin jerked up on his cot, his chest suddenly tightening.

"Robin? Is everything all right?"

_The princess cooed softly as the tactician playfully nipped her neck, his hands working on the straps of her outfit. She reached up and pulled him in closer, running her fingers through his snow white hair, only for him to take a hold of her hand and kiss it gently._

_No...no, no, no! _Robin thought, desperately trying to push those images out of his head.

"Robin your face is turning red!" Lucina quickly went to his side, "are you feeling unwell? Do you have a fever?"

"I'm fine!" Robin responded a bit too loudly, edging away from the princess, "I just...I'm just tired!"

_Stay away from me Lucina, please!_

_Holding her close to him he began to slowly pull down her tunic, his hands pressing down and caressing her sides as he made his way down to her hips and then her thighs. He began tracing butterfly kissing on her shoulder, then going up her neck before stopping next to her ear._

_"Do you want me to stop?" He breathed softly._

_She shuddered against him but didn't pull away, "no..."_

"I need to go!"

"Hold Robin!" The princess grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the bed before he could leave, "you're hiding something from me again aren't you? You're trying to go back to work even though you're suppose to be resting, especially after being ambushed like you just were."

"No, Lucina you don't understand—"

"No excuses! I'm sorry but until aunt Lissa checks on you and says that you are good to go, you are staying right here!" Lucina said firmly grabbing ahold of his other arm and holding him down on the cot, "I don't want to have to restrain you physically but I will if I must!"

_Pulling his shirt over his head, she then leaned back on the bed, her face beginning to fluster as she wrapped her legs around the tactician's waist. Grinning at her audacity he lowered himself down and began to kiss and nip at her trim stomach, gasping her to grip the sheets tightly and her breath to grow heavy as she closed her eyes._

"Let me go!" Robin struggled in vain against her.

"Not until I'm sure you're okay! Look, your face is turning redder by the second!" Lucina reached up and placed her hand on his forehead, "see? You're practically burning up!"

_Making his way up Robin took Lucina's hands into his, his fingers intertwining with hers, and held them against the mattress. The tactician nuzzled her neck before resting his forehead on hers, "just tell me when your ready."_

_Smiling the princess freed her hands from his grasp and gently held his face so that his gaze met hers, "'I'm ready."_

"STOP!" Robin grabbed Lucina's arms and made and effort to push her away, only for her to fall back on the mattress with a surprised yelp with the tactician on top of her holding her down on the cot. He looked down at the princess currently held down under him. Her hair was spread out behind her, with her face slightly flushed and looking up at him with a look that was equally shocked and confused.

"R-Robin?"

_"Robin..."_

The tactician was frozen in place, his body refusing to move as his heart pounded against his chest.

_**Take her—**_

_NO! _

Jumping off the cot he backed away towards the exit, his legs shaking and feeling like they would give out under him at any moment, "S-Sorry...I didn't...I wasn't..." he swallowed nervously, "I gotta go," with that he bolted out of the tent before Lucina could protest, much less stop him.

_What...what just happened? _The bewildered princess thought to herself as she sat up on the cot. She knew Robin could be stubborn, and she wasn't surprised at the fact that he protested so vehemently to get away from her when she tried to force him to stay. Yet when he did finally manage to pull her off of him and he inadvertedly pinned her down, he lingered over her when he could have immediately run out of the tent; and perhaps it was just her imagination, she could have sworn that for a brief moment there she had seen some sort of glint in his eye.

_What is going on with Robin? Why was he so desperate to leave before aunt Lissa checked on him? Why did he seem so averse to me touching him? Is he avoiding me again? Is he hiding something and is afraid that I'll find out what it is? What is he hiding? Why is he still hiding things?_

_And why...why does it bother me so much if he is?_

* * *

Robin was sitting in his desk alone with his head buried in his hands and pulling on fistfuls of hair in desperation; despite having gotten away from Lucina, the images that he had been seeing earlier were still vivid inside his head. He could see her clearly lying in his bed, hers arms tightly wrapped around him and mewling softly as—

_Stop... _he dug his fingers into the palms of his hands with enough force for blood to trickle out, _please...just stop, _he begged to no avail. No matter what he did, he couldn't make them go away, feeling like they were slowly and surely ingraining themselves in his mind; in a way it was even worse than Aversa's other tormenthad been_._

_Aversa, _Robin growled, anger rising within him, _I swear...you will pay for this._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of his tent flaps being pushed aside. Turning around he saw Tharja standing at the entrance.

"There you are."

Suddenly overcome with a feeling of dread Robin quickly got up from his desk and began stepping away from the sorceress, "no...no, no, no! I am not going through this again! Just stay away from me Tharja!"

"Be quiet and stay still!" Tharja snapped, causing the tactician to clamp up. Walking up to him she grabbed his chin hard and pulled him closer before he could react; she then began inspect his face closely, pushing his nose upwards in order to look inside and then checking his ears, "it's worse than I thought."

Before Robin could ask her what she meant by that she pulled out something from within her cape; it looked like a small wooden stake with several nails dug into it. Placing it over his chest she began chanting in the ancient tongue, which was followed by a piercing pain to shoot through Robin's chest as if she had actually driven the stake through. Pulling the artifact away, a large amount of dark miasma began spurting out of Robin as if he were a ruptured fountain. Muttering something else under her breath Tharja conjured up a large glass cylinder out of thin air and began to pour the dark vitriol within it. Right before the cylinder filled to the brim the miasma stopped pouring out of Robin, not even leaving a mark behind; as the sorceress sealed the cylinder, the white haired man suddenly realized that the images that had been persistently hounding him just a moment ago where suddenly gone. Relief spreading through his body he faced the spell caster, whose focus was currently fixed on the container in her hand.

"Tharja I can't—"

"What the hell where you thinking?!" She seethed snapping her attention back to him.

"E-excuse me?"

"Do you have a death wish?! Are you trying to reduce your lifespan in the most painful way possible?! Or are you really just that stupid?!"

Robin swallowed nervously, every fiber of his body screaming to cower in a corner in fear. He had seen Tharja angry before—once he even saw the dark mage chase Vaike while shooting fireballs at him when he tried to spy on her bathing—but this was the first time she directed her fury at him. Suddenly he understood why most people in Shepherds and even the rest of the army feared her.

"Imagine my surprise when I, minding my own business and working on a hex to cure the common cold, feel a massive amount of residual dark magic appear out of nowhere in the middle of the camp; and so when I go out and look for whatever is causing this large concentration of arcane magic to simply appear out of thin air, I find you. Now then, care to explain this?" She raised the container at his eye level.

"I...I don't..."

"Is there any particular reason why I found a SECOND hex within your body?"

"I...wait that's a hex?"

Tharja gave the tactician an icy glare, causing him to wince, "are you trying to play me a fool? You did not have this when we spoke this morning, and the only other person in the camp who could conjure up something this heavy in dark magic in such a short time period is that raven boy. So I'm going to ask you once more, and this time you're going to tell me the truth: why did you have a second curse inflicted on your body?"

"Wait Tharja I can explain!" Robin raised his hands in front of him desperately. He then proceeded to tell her what had happened with Aversa (while leaving out certain aspects that he would rather die before telling anyone).

"So that old hag is still around is she?" Tharja drummed her fingers on the side of the container, "and here I had hoped she had finally kicked the bucket in some dark alley."

"Wait, you know her?"

The dark mage snorted, "every user of arcane magic in the continent knows Lady Aversa. She is easily the second most powerful user of dark magic currently alive, with only the high priest Validar surpassing her in the realm of arcane magic; she even dwarves Henry's magical abilities. She is also one of the most dangerous and sadistic people you will ever meet. Consider yourself lucky that your little meeting with her didn't end with you loosing a limb."

"So what did she want with me?"

The sorceress shrugged, "I don't know. Like I said, she's just a pure sadist. If she said she was simply bored and you just happened to be in the wrong place and the wrong time, I'm inclined to believe her. Anyway, I apologize for my behavior earlier; I had thought you did something reckless and endangered your life in doing so. I'll leave you to yourself for the time being while I dispose of this so I can return and remove my previous curse."

"Thank you Tharja I—wait, what?! Hold it!" Robin moved in front of the dark mage before she could exit his tent, "what are you talking about?! We had a deal!"

"The deal is off," Tharja responded simply, "that curse is doing more harm than good on your body, and I will not be responsible for that."

"Look if this is about the headaches—"

"Oh no we are past that now; your situation is much worse. Here, take a look," lifting the cylinder up she inched it closer and closer to Robin until suddenly the miasma within began swirling out of control and hitting the glass repeatedly, "whatever that woman did to you has inadvertently caused you to become and even more powerful receptor of dark magic than before. Even as I'm talking to you right now I can feel my own magical reserves trying to latch on to you. In a few days you'll be overflowing with dark magic that will slowly start eating away at your lifespan; at this rate you'll be lucky if you are able to make it past thirty."

"Well can't you put some sort of dark magic barrier around me or something?" He asked desperately.

"Even I have my limits Robin. What you are asking is beyond even my scope of knowledge. All I can do is purge you from any and all traces of dark magic within you; and that is exactly what I intend to do. Once you are "clean" so to speak your body will no longer try to absorb arcane magic around you and your life will no longer be in danger."

"But...but I need this now more than ever! If you haven't noticed we aren't exactly in the best situation right now in our campaign against the Conqueror. I got us into this mess, and I need to try and get us out of it; and the only way that's going to happen is by using all the time at my disposal to prepare for everything."

"Did you not listen to what I just said? Your life is in danger! Are you really willing to cut your life short to keep this curse?"

"Yes!"

"...well I'm not. I'm removing the curse Robin, with or without your consent. I'll do it while you sleep if I have to. Now out of my way," she said moving past the tactician.

"Wait," Robin stopped her before she could leave, "give me...give me one more day."

"What?"

"Wait until tomorrow to remove the curse. Leave it on for one more night so that I can work until morning; you can remove it tomorrow and you won't find any resistance from me."

"Hmmmm I don't know..."

"Please, just one more day."

"...fine; but just one. Tomorrow I'm coming back and purging it out of you, are we clear?"

Robin nodded. With that the sorceress turned back and left him alone with his thoughts. Sitting down on his cot Robin cupped his face in his hands, letting out a tired sigh.

_Looks like I don't have a choice; I'll have to ask him for help._

* * *

**Author's note: *Reboots laptop* and were back.**

**Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that, I probably should have given you a heads up last time that we were going to have a bit of a hiatus. Like Gravity Falls, only with a much shoddier and disappointing end result. But I'm back with a new chapter, which means we're back on schedule, right? Right? **

**Anyway, on with "To Change the Past, To Save the Future" or more appropriately, "My Never Ending Quest to Torture Robin at a Physical/Emotional Level". And now we have the first official of a character whom I felt could have had more development in the game: Aversa. The sultry, seductive, and sadistic sorceress (alliteration is fun isn't it?). You know for some reason she reminds me of a certain character in another fanfic but I can't put my finger on who...weird. **

**As for the actual writing convention in the chapter, I feel like it might be a bit...lacking. Being on hiatus and putting my writing on hold has made me a bit rusty, and I think it shows. So, as always, I ask that you leave any comments and critiques so that I may continue to improve. Especially for the next chapter, which I've been looking forward to for a while now. Oh boy...it's going to be brutal.**

**On an unrelated note, it would be a disservice of my part if I didn't make a small suggestion to my faithful viewers. While on break I came across an old article titled "Column: What is Fan Fiction—and Why is it Making People Nervous?" By Stephen Downes in . I urge all of you to take the time to read that wonderful, well thought out, beautifully crafted piece of journalism that warns people about this mysterious and potentially dangerous new thing called "fanfiction". **

**But on to what you really want to know: my experience with Fire Emblem Revelations. Who did I marry? Azura (though given what is revealed later in the game I starting to have second thoughts) What did I think of it? Honestly, of the three stories it might just be the weakest. I found there to be little to no emotional stakes (except for two characters but even that was poorly handled that I was barely invested), it still leaves us with so many unanswered questions (unless you buy the DLC, which I will not do), and it drives the final nail in the coffin of Garon being one of the worst—if not THE WORST—Fire Emblem villain I've ever experienced. **

**So now that I've finished playing the game and some time has passed, I can give my final verdict: Fire Emblem Fates, which includes Birthright, Conquest, and Revelations) gets an 8/10. Now if you remember my initial score when I first talked about it, you'll notice that it's actually gone down by half a point. See after having finished he game and looking over it, I saw that while there was a lot that I did enjoy, there were also things that could have been done better. While I liked the concept of picking the side, the characters in gen 1, and the my addition of the "my castle" mechanic, I was not a fan of the overall story behind the game, most of the gen 2 characters (and how they were included in the game), and the fact that this game is loaded with dlc and split into three parts. I did enjoy the game, I really did, but part of me couldn't help but feel like this was a direct result of Awakening's success, which affected the overall product; but I still look forward to their next entry. **

**And finally, before I leave, I have one last message to impart (although you are free to go if you want, it's not that important).**

**2016 is almost over, and 2017 is just around the corner. A lot has happened in the world in just one year, both good and bad; but it seems like the bad has constantly outweighed the good to the point where so many people are already flipping the bird to 2016 wanting it to be over, calling it the worst year ever and saying that surely 2017 will be better simply by not being 2017. I can't say if that's true or not, or even if I share that sentiment. All I do know is that the best thing I can go is continue to move forward and do everything I can to not be brought down by what comes my way.**

**Happy new year everyone. I'll see you next year. **


End file.
